Happy Potter Life
by AmyVS7
Summary: The life that Harry leads after the war, including marriage, births and everything else. Harry/Hermione.
1. Coma Love

**Harry Potter Fic:**

**Pairing:** Harry/Hermione but features Ron/Luna, Tonks/Lupin, Ginny/Neville, Fred/Angelina, George/Katie etc

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter :(

**Summary:** The life that Harry leads after the war, including marriage, births and everything else.

I wrote this fic 3 years ago, i intended to keep this as the fic that only i will read, but i thought what the heck i may aswell upload it for you guys. If you want a majorly happy Harry/Hermione life fic then you have come to the right place. I hope you enjoy it anyway, and stick with it :) By the way i must mention that all the deaths (of the main characters that we love!) from the final book (Deathly Hallows) have been forgotten, as had pretty much the whole plot from the final book (apart from Bill/Fleur gettng married and Tonks/Lupin married and having Teddy), the only thing relevant is that obviously Harry defeated Voldemort but that is it. There is also no Percy Weasley in this here. Anyway, i've babbled on enough, let's get on with the fic.

**Chapter One - Coma Love**

"Madam Pomfrey, he's awake!" Ron shouted across the hospital wing. "Hey mate, it's okay, it's alright, you're fine" Ron said as he leaned over Harry.

It had been a week since the final battle had taken place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Harry Potter had finally defeated Lord Voldemort, in a long bloody battle that had taken a whole day to finally come to an end. Harry coughed quite vigorously and he began to adjust his eyes to the blinding hospital wing lights. He could hear, and also now vaguely see, the figure of one of his best friends, Ron Weasley, standing by his bedside.

"Harry, Harry, its okay you're in the hospital wing; it's all going to be okay, how are you feeling?" Ron asked in concern.

Harry coughed again before answering "Not too bad, my throat is so dry. I feel quite sore and my head feels like I've been hit by a bus, but other than that alright I think" Harry gave a small smile and managed to sit up in his bed and put his glasses on, which Ron had just handed to him.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling over "Oh Mr. Potter you have finally come round, thank heavens we have all been very worried." She gave a thoughtful pause "I would like to thank you Harry, for what you did for us, for all of us, you saved the entire wizarding world!" she smiled at him before picking up a goblet off his beside cabinet and handing it to him. "Here drink this; it will make you feel so much better."

Harry drank some of it and instantly began feeling healthier. Madam Pomfrey continued "You'll be pleased to know I've been checking your stats regularly and you have no broken bones, just some bruises and a few cuts which I have healed for you. You seem to be perfectly okay but I still advise you to stay in here for a while, just for precautions."

Harry nodded "Okay thank you" he said simply.

"Right I'll leave you to it, I'm in my office if you need me" Madam Pomfrey said finally, before walking away in the direction of her office.

Ron sighed happily "Mate I'm so glad you've come round, everyone has been worried out of their minds, hoping you would wake up" he stopped talking for a moment, and looked very uncomfortable and nervous "Harry I know this is a very difficult question, one you probably don't want to think about right now, but people are going to start asking. Do you remember anything from that night?"

Harry knew this question was going to be asked sooner or later but he still closed his eyes and started to think. He could see flashes of lights from various wands and the cries and screams of people being hit by curses, many bodies of aurors, students and death eaters littering the crisp green grass of the Hogwarts grounds. Then he remembered seeing the sight of a very familiar girl being struck by a curse and her collapsing to the ground. The feeling of dread and terror instantly filled Harry as he opened his eyes again to find Ron looking directly at him, suddenly frightened.

"Harry? Are you alright? I'm sorry mate I shouldn't have asked you to do that."

Harry, completely ignoring Ron's question, just looked him straight in the eye, his own eyes very wide and he spoke in a whisper "Hermione" then Harry's voice got louder and louder "My god! Hermione! Is she okay?! Where is she?! Oh my god she's dead isn't she?! HERMIONE!"

Ron was watching his best friend and became rather startled at the sight of Harry with tears in his eyes.

"Harry, no calm down" he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to try and calm him "It's okay. Hermione, she's safe, she's alive."

Harry stared back at Ron, his heart beating incredibly fast and hope, yet confusion, was in his voice as he spoke, "What? But … but ... I … remember seeing her being hit in the battle." Harry looked even more confused "Also, if Hermione is alright then, where is she? She's not here now, I don't see her anywhere?!" his voice rising again "I have to find her to see if she is okay for myself!" Harry tried to move in an attempt to get out of his bed but Ron stopped him.

"Oh no you don't! You are in no fit state to be getting up out of bed and moving about, so just sit there and be quiet while I explain."

Harry sighed and watched Ron sit down on the edge of the bed as he looked at Harry seriously.

"The reason why Hermione is not here now, is that a few hours ago, Madam Pomfrey and I had to literally force her out of here. Hermione was falling to pieces, she wasn't looking at all well, she has hardly eaten anything for days and was getting no sleep, she just refused to do anything the whole time you were unconscious. Hermione has just been here, every waking hour, sitting next to your bed and holding your hand, pleading that you would wake up from your coma."

Ron fell silent momentarily, allowing Harry to really absorb the importance of these words; Ron gave an almost saddening look towards Harry.

"I have never seen Hermione like that before, it really scared me, she just refused to leave your side."

Harry just looked at Ron in stunned silence and gulped "She … she really did all that?" he asked and Ron nodded.

Harry then frowned as something occurred to him, "Hang on, how long was I unconscious for?"

"Eight days" Ron replied.

Harry stared at him; the number of days did not seem to falter Harry in the slightest. He seemed more preoccupied about Hermione's actions, than anything else.

"Why did Hermione do that?"

Ron shook his head "I don't know, I tried talking to her many times but she wouldn't listen to me." He looked rather nervously at Harry again "Tell you what though Harry, I'm almost certain that Hermione has very deep feelings for you."

Harry looked taken aback "What makes you think that?"

"Hermione would not have reacted this way for any of the rest of us, not even for me I doubt. Even when we dated for a while, all she could do was talk about you constantly. Haven't you always wondered why Hermione and I never worked out?" Harry didn't respond, so Ron carried on "It's all because of you Harry, and I know I should hate you for that, but I really don't. I've got Luna and I'm more than happy. I also know how you feel about Hermione… so don't even try and deny it" Ron interjected as Harry had risen his eyebrows slightly "You love her don't you?"

Harry blushed crimson and Ron laughed "Thought so, and it's now so obvious by the way Hermione has reacted that she feels the same, so why don't you finally tell her how you feel?"

Harry didn't get the chance to respond, as they both turned in the direction of the hospital wing doors as they heard them open, and Harry and Ron both saw Hermione coming in, looking awfully pale and worn out.

Hermione looked directly over to where the two boys were sitting and a huge grin spread across her face and she cried "HARRY!" She ran straight over to his bed and flung her arms around him.

"Oh Harry, you're awake! Thanks heavens, I have never been so worried in my entire life!" she let go of him. Harry and Hermione locked eyes and the two of them gave the biggest smiles.

"I'm here Hermione; you won't be able to get rid of me now" Harry said and they smiled again.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"I'm fine, all the better for seeing you."

Hermione blushed slightly and beamed at him "I am so proud of you Harry, you beat him. Voldemort is gone now; he can't hurt you any longer."

Harry gently took hold of Hermione's hand "I did it, I really killed him?" he asked not daring to believe it.

His two friends nodded.

"Yeah you did, mate" said Ron "Most of the death eaters were either caught or killed, a few got away but aurors are tracking them down. Those death eaters won't try anything; they know they are out-numbered, so there is no point in you worrying, you've done more than enough. Just remember you saved our world and everyone in it and we all can't thank you enough."

Ron and Hermione smiled at him and Harry looked on at his two best friends, they had been through everything with him and he loved them very much.

"Thanks guys, I don't know what I would do without either of you. How are you both?" his eyes darted between the two before resting on Hermione.

"Hermione, I remember seeing you getting hit by a curse in the battle? I thought you had died!" Ron was afraid Harry was going to start crying again but Hermione was quick to answer.

"Oh no Harry! I'm fine, really. I did get hit by a curse but it just knocked me out. I was alright after, no lasting damage at all."

"Yeah and I'm fine too, just had a few cuts but nothing serious" added Ron. Harry breathed a sigh of relief before then realising something else; the joyful relief from discovering his two closest friends were alright was replaced by a feeling of trepidation.

"What about everybody else?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged nervous glances before Ron answered "Quite a number on our side were killed Harry. Thankfully it was none of the family or any of our close friends. But we aren't going to lie to you; the final headcount was pretty bad. Although most of the people killed were death eaters, but honestly Harry you can't feel guilty, and in no way are we going to let you blame yourself for the deaths of all the others, because it is not your fault."

Hermione was nodding in agreement "Yes Harry, nobody in any way blames you for any of it, those people knew what they were letting themselves in for, they wanted to fight and they knew what the possible consequences could be. So please don't feel guilty or ashamed because that's the last thing we want. We won the war and our casualties were less than the other side, so it could have been a lot worse for us if you had not of ended it when you did."

Harry just nodded, although he felt deeply remorseful for the deaths that needn't have happened, he knew the world was now beginning to move on and was looking to the future, and the now happier times, without Voldemort.

Ron interrupted Harry's train of thoughts "Mate, I'm sorry but do you mind if I leave you for a bit, I promised to tell the family and everyone when you had woken up."

"Sure" replied Harry "Give my love to everyone and tell them thanks."

Ron smiled "I will do Harry, I'll be back in a bit" he got up and left the hospital wing.

Complete silence filled the vast room, it was just Harry and Hermione left alone. Harry turned to look at Hermione, she was smiling at him. He loved her glowing smile. From out of nowhere, Harry felt the warmth of her smile spread through his entire body, he felt more alive now than he had done for a long time. Harry thought about Ron's final words to him before Hermione came into the room '_Why don't you finally tell her how you feel?' _so with Ron's words echoing in his mind, he began to speak.

"Hermione, come and sit by me" he said while patting a space next to him on the bed, she sat down instantly and stared at him sweetly.

"Before you came in, Ron was telling me that you stayed next to me through the whole time I was unconscious, you didn't get much sleep or anything. Why did you do that, Hermione?" Harry asked softly. Hermione blushed and took her eyes off Harry to look at her feet for a moment.

"Because … I wanted to be here when you woke up, you looked so fragile just lying there and the thought that I could maybe still lose you -" She stopped abruptly, her emoticons getting the better of her. Harry could see Hermione had developed tears in her mystical chocolate coloured eyes, as she gazed at him whilst retelling her turmoil, but she managed to carry on. "- it was killing me. I had to be near you to make sure you were alright … I just didn't want you to be alone again!"

Harry immediately enveloped Hermione into a tight hug as she cried into his chest; Harry rubbed her back gently and whispered "Its okay, shhh it's all alright now." Hermione eventually managed to compose herself and when they broke apart, Hermione gazed at Harry and she noticed something deep in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"You're amazing do you know that Hermione?" Harry said with full admiration clearly showing in his voice. He reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand "And so beautiful."

Hermione blushed "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do, I really do. You are so beautiful, you always have been Hermione, you are just the only one who cannot see it. For a long time now I have wanted to tell you that, but I have never had the courage to."

Hermione just sat, completely stunned at what Harry was telling her.

"In fact there is something even more important I have to say, which I should have said years ago, too."

Harry took Hermione's hands once again "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione looked stunned by Harry's admission. This was surely not happening, not to her, the bushy haired bookworm.

Harry started to get worried, maybe Ron was mistaken and Hermione did not love him after all. Then to his immense relief he saw her smile, she had the biggest smile of her face.

"Harry, oh I can't believe you have actually said the words I have wanted to hear for so long. Harry I love you too, so much!"

They both smiled and looked deep into each other's eyes and they lent forward and kissed, it was as if fireworks were going off, this single tender kiss made both Harry and Hermione feel on top of the world. Many emotions were showing in this gentle, soft kiss; feelings of immense happiness, relief and most importantly pure love.

Harry had his arms encircling Hermione's waist, while Hermione's arms were around his neck, neither of them wanted to let go of eachother, as far as both of them were concerned, they could stay in that position for eternity.

The two of them were soon interrupted however, as the door to the hospital wing opened and Ron entered with a few people, including Fred and George, behind him. They all let out a gasp of shock at the scene in front of them. Harry and Hermione had let go of eachother at once, looking extremely embarrassed. Ron started to laugh and cheer as did everyone else and they could not help but smile.

Then Ron spoke up "Well about bloody time!" the small crowd began laughing again and before long, Harry and Hermione joined in.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office when she heard the noise.

"What is all the commotion about out here? Kindly remember Mr. Potter has not long come round from a coma, he needs to rest."

"I don't think resting is what he has in mind!" Fred shouted from behind Ron. The sound of sniggering and giggles were heard from the small crowd; Harry had the decency to blush at the remark. Madam Pomfrey looked over at the two teens on the bed.

"Well, well, caught on at last have you? The staff has been having bets on when the two of you would be getting together. I think Hagrid owes me two galleons" she said with a thoughtful grin. Harry and Hermione were looking rather surprised at hearing this certain piece of information about their teachers, but neither of them said anything.

"I'm pleased to see you two so happy, but please Mr. Potter you need to rest, so all of you lot" she said while pointing at the small crowd of people gathered by the doorway, "I want you out. That includes you too Miss Granger" she said as she turned to Hermione who looked rather saddened, but knew it was best not to argue.

The crowd all chorused "Awww!" in disappointment but soon left while shouting, "Thanks Harry" and "You did it!" and Fred and George added "Get well soon Harry, we will be having a party to celebrate when you get out of here!" and they followed the rest of the crowd. Ron, however, stayed and could not help but laugh "Trust those two, honestly. We'll see you later mate, come on Hermione let's go get some food."

Hermione sighed "Okay, okay I'm coming."

She turned back to look at Harry and gave him a peck on the lips and smiled "I'll be back later" she jumped up and went up to Ron by the doorway.

Harry grinned and shouted "Can't wait!" after her.

Ron and Hermione left quietly, closing the door behind them.

Madam Pomfrey had since gone back to her office, leaving Harry in a very empty Hospital Wing. He drank some more of his potion that tasted oddly like tomatoes and parsnips, before taking off his glasses and placing them on the bedside cabinet and he lay back on the bed with a smile on his face. Harry quickly drifted off to sleep thinking, all was now right with the world and how lucky he was to still have the girl he loved by his side.

As i started writing this fic 3 years ago i have already finished it, there are so many more chapters to come so i will upload them all within the next few days :)


	2. Night Question

**Chapter Two - Night Question**

The sun was shining brightly over the mountains and lakes surrounding Hogwarts castle. A month had passed since the defeat of Voldemort, and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was now closing for the end of another school year. The castle itself had not been too badly damaged after the battle, which was a great relief to the staff and students alike, as teaching could resume. Professor McGonagall (now Headmistress) had decided to close the castle in June instead of its usual July, as everyone had been through so much this year, they all thoroughly deserved a long summer to get over it.

Harry had been released from the hospital wing a few days after he came out of his coma. Harry, along with new his girlfriend Hermione, best friend Ron, and everyone in Hogwarts, attended a special ceremony in the Great Hall to commemorate the lives of all the innocent people who died in the battle. Hermione held Harry's hand tightly throughout the service and occasionally leaned on his shoulder, it was truly a very emotional day for everyone. On a lighter note, the castle also began celebrating the final defeat of the greatest form of evil the world had ever known. Parties occurred almost nightly and kids were going about their daily activities, no longer frightened anymore. Harry was now known as 'Saviour of the wizarding world' by the press, which of cause angered Harry who despised the name and hated people using it, but there was nothing he could do about it.

The press were, somewhat shockingly, very pleased on hearing the news that Harry Potter was now dating Hermione Granger. The same goes for mostly everybody in Hogwarts, apart from many of the Hogwarts girls who gave Hermione dirty looks just out of pure jealousy, but Hermione did not care in the slightest. Harry and Hermione became absolutely inseparable and they spent every waking moment together. They could be seen kissing in the common room and snuggling by the fire, holding hands as they walked around the castle and just genuinely enjoying the feeling of being a couple after all these years. No one was at all bothered by their behaviour, the two of them had been through enough, and of course because of what Harry had done, none of the teachers were going to tell him off for anything, anytime soon.

Near the end of the last week before everyone was due to leave Hogwarts for the summer, Harry asked Ron to meet him in the boys' dormitories.

"Hey Harry" said Ron as he wandered in looking very cheery "What's up?"

Harry was pacing the room and looking very nervous about something, he had looked up when Ron entered.

"Ron I want to ask your opinion on something?"

Ron looked a bit surprised "Really? Why me? You normally go to Hermione for advice?"

"No!" Harry interrupted suddenly "I can't ask her, she must not find out!"

Ron was beginning to get suspicious "What's going on?"

Harry gulped before answering "I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me."

Ron went wide eyed "Oh my god! Really? Wow that is fantastic!" he grinned. Harry breathed a big sigh of relief "So you think I should go for it then?"

Ron laughed "Are you kidding? Of course you should! This is so amazing, my two best mates are going to get married!"

Harry laughed "Well don't get too excited, she hasn't said yes yet."

"Oh she will, trust me!" Ron said with a chuckle "Hermione loves you to pieces and I bet once she sees the ring she will agree straight away, I mean look what happened when I proposed to Luna."

Harry gave a slight laugh as he remembered Ron proposing to Luna a few months ago, just before the battle. Harry replied once he snapped out of his daydream state. "But you and Luna were together for a long time before you got engaged. Hermione and I have only been boyfriend and girlfriend for two months."

Ron shrugged "That doesn't matter, you two have been in love for years and you have been acting like a couple for years aswell, you were both just too _blind_ to notice" they both laughed before Ron carried on "Heck you two were closer together than Hermione and I ever were, you guys are just so ready for this."

Harry sighed "Yeah, yeah you're right."

Ron sat down on Harry's bed "So when are you going to propose to her?"

Harry sat next to him and answered "This Sunday evening"

Ron looked startled "Wow so pretty soon then?"

Harry nodded "Yeah but first I'm waiting for Hermione's dad to reply back to my message I sent him. I've asked him to give me his permission for me to marry Hermione."

Ron stared at Harry, pretty impressed "Wow Harry, you're going all out on tradition aren't you?"

Harry smiled shyly "Just thought it might be a nice gesture, I want him and Hermione's mum to trust me, and to understand why I want to marry their daughter."

Ron smiled "Fair enough, so do you need any ideas on how to propose to her?"

Harry shook his head and smiled "No thanks mate, I've already got that part covered. I'm going to prepare a picnic for her by the lake, give Hermione her favourite foods, have candles everywhere and when its dark and all the stars are out I will propose on one knee."

Ron grinned "Hermione is going to love that. Well all I can say is I wish you good luck, mate!"

Harry smiled too "Cheers Ron, I just hope it all goes alright."

Sunday night loomed and Harry was wearing a smart outfit and was waiting nervously in the common room for Hermione to appear from the girls dormitories. So far the day had gone very smoothly. Hermione had no idea what Harry was planning; all she knew was she had to get dressed up so Harry could take her somewhere special.

At the moment the common room was completely empty, as the other Gryffindors were all in their rooms packing ready to leave tomorrow morning. Harry kept checking to make sure the ring box was still in his jacket pocket and also glancing at his watch anxiously.

'_Why do women always take so long to get ready?' _he thought but then Harry began to hear heeled footsteps coming down the stone staircase and suddenly he saw her. Hermione appeared in a turquoise blue dress that fell to her knees, her hair looked bouncier and wavier than usual and she had very little make-up on. To Harry, she looked perfect.

Hermione was beaming as she came and stood in front of him.

"Wow! Hermione, you look stunning!"

Hermione blushed "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." She grinned at him "So Mr. Potter, where are you taking me and why do we have to get all dressed up?"

Harry smirked "You'll soon see, come on."

He took her hand gently and they began walking out of the common room and soon arrived near the Entrance Hall.

"Harry, are we going to eat dinner in the Hall?" Hermione asked him.

Harry smiled "Well you're half right we are going to eat dinner, just not in the Great Hall. I thought we would eat somewhere different, take a look over there."

Harry pointed in the direction of the lake and the spot by the big willow tree was lit by hundreds of candles, and flowers were scattered on the ground. "Oh Harry!" Hermione squealed with delight "It's gorgeous!"

Harry led Hermione over to the spot and they sat down next to eachother.

"Did you do all of this by yourself?" Hermione inquired.

"Well I gave Dobby a few galleons so he could do the food but I did the rest myself." Harry replied as he stared into her eyes.

"That is so sweet, thank you" then she frowned slightly "Why did you do all of this Harry? And how on earth can we be allowed out here this late in the evening, won't one of the teachers catch us?"

Harry chuckled and kissed her cheek "Oh Hermione you have not changed one bit" Hermione blushed and Harry continued, "Well I managed to get permission from Professor McGonagall so no teacher can tell us off for being here, and the reason I did all of this was really to just be with you on our last night here. I wanted to do something special so we will always remember this night, plus we have been through so much, especially this past year, we need to enjoy ourselves." Hermione smiled sweetly and kissed him before then spotting some strawberries in the picnic basket.

"Ooo strawberries! Can I …?"

Harry laughed "Yeah course, help yourself."

Both of them filled up with the delicious food Dobby had made and then they lay back to look at the stars.

"It's such a beautiful night isn't it, all the stars and the candles, brings a whole other meaning to the word magical" Hermione said dreamily, before looking back at Harry and gleamed with delight "I love you so much d'ya know that? You are so amazing, I can't believe you did all of this for me. Tonight has just been perfect."

"I love you too, and you're right tonight has been perfect. I still cannot believe it's all over, don't know what to do with myself after this" he admitted with a chuckle.

Hermione smiled "I'm sure you'll find your true destiny Harry, you are going to have a great future and a happy life, I just know it."

This made Harry smile as he already knew he had found the person who will make him feel happy for the rest of his life.

'_This is it'_ thought Harry '_it's now or never'_

"Could you stand up a minute Hermione?" Harry asked quickly.

Hermione looked confused "Why?"

"Because I want to show you something" Harry answered.

Hermione still looked suspicious but got up from where she was lying down and so did Harry "Just stand there and close your eyes and no peeking" he told her.

"Harry … what's?"

"Go on" said Harry with a reassuring smile "Just close them."

So Hermione covered her eyes with her hands, Harry reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved the small black velvet box, he held it out in his hands and then he got down onto one knee "Okay you can open your eyes now."

Hermione did so and gasped "Oh … Harry!" she covered her mouth with her hands and smiled.

Harry grinned "Hermione, you are the most beautiful, intelligent and amazing woman I have ever met. You have always been there for me through everything, even when some people deserted me. You have always had my best intentions at heart and you have always believed in me no matter what, and it has taken me all this time for me to finally admit how I feel about you. You are the love of my life but also my best friend and I love you so much. These past two months we have been together have been the happiest I've ever been in my life, and it's all because of you. So what I'm trying to say is" Harry looked down at the black velvet box he was clutching in his hands and opened it. Hermione by this point was crying happy tears and had the biggest smile on her face. Harry beamed at her as he said;

"Hermione Granger, Will you marry me?"

Hermione laughed and cried with happiness at the same time before crying with joy "YES! Yes, Harry I will marry you!" she threw herself on him in a massive hug. Harry picked her up and swung her around and they both laughed and smiled. They pulled apart and kissed deeply.

"Well I guess you will be wanting this" Harry said with a grin and he showed Hermione the ring more closely.

"Oh Harry! This is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen!"

It was a silver banded ring that held a stunning diamond in the shape of a heart in the centre, and numerous coloured precious stones like ruby, amethyst and emeralds, were imbedded in the silver band on either side of the diamond.

"Here let me put it on for you" Harry said sweetly and he took Hermione's hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

Hermione smiled "It even fits perfectly!" she admired the ring happily "Harry, this ring must have cost you an absolute fortune!"

Harry smiled "The money really does not matter..."

Hermione smiled along with him "I love you."

Harry echoed those same words as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Are we really engaged?!" she asked, not really believing what had just happened. To Hermione it still felt like a dream.

Harry laughed and smiled "We are engaged. You and I are going to get married!"

Hermione gave a cry of happiness and they kissed again.

"I wonder what my parents are going to say" Hermione said as she and Harry made their way back into the castle, hand in hand, a few minutes later.

"Well your dad has given us his blessing" Harry replied with a smile.

Hermione stopped walking and turned to him "What? How do you know that?" she asked, intrigued.

"I sent him a message a few days ago, I asked for his permission for me to marry you, and he agreed wholeheartedly" Harry said and grinned.

A huge smile spread across Hermione's face "You really did that? Aww Harry!" she hugged him "That was really so thoughtful! Tell you what, that will have earned you brownie points from my parents already; they love all that tradition stuff."

Harry laughed "Well I'm glad, now come on let's get back to the common room" he took her hand again and they rushed back to the common room with beaming smiles on their faces.

Harry and Hermione soon stepped through the portrait hole and they were met by the entire Gryffindor house led by Ron and Ginny.

"Well?!" the two Weasley's exclaimed in unison.

"She said YES!" Harry shouted to everyone.

The whole room erupted with cheers and applause, while hugs were exchanged between the four friends.

Once the newly engaged couple managed to get into the main area of the common room, the girls instantly grabbed Hermione so they could admire the ring and hear about how Harry proposed. Whilst the guys took Harry to the other side of the room, congratulated him and gave him a well deserved butterbeer.

Hermione and Ginny managed to break away from all of the other girls.

"I can't believe everyone knew all about this?" Hermione said, as she and Ginny sat down on some chairs.

"Did you really expect Harry to keep quiet about what he was planning?" Ginny chuckled "Although to be fair Harry told Ron in confidence, but it was Ron's fault because he blabbed to us all." Hermione just laughed.

"Well let's have a proper look at the ring" exclaimed Ginny, and Hermione showed her the ring.

"Wow! Hermione, you're a lucky girl! That is a gorgeous ring, Harry has very good taste."

Hermione smiled at her and looked down at her ring "Yeah he does doesn't he?" she paused and then looked back up at Ginny, "Listen Gin, thank you for being alright about all this. I know this is probably a bit difficult for you, after all you did go out with Harry last year."

Ginny shook her head "Don't worry about it Hermione, it is all in the past. I knew that it would never work between us; it was all a stupid school girl crush. You were always the one he was in love with; you were the one who he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with, not me. It's alright honestly I'm completely over it. I'm more than happy for the pair of you, I really am."

Ginny reached over and hugged Hermione who gratefully hugged her back.

"Thanks Gin, you saying all that, it means a lot" Hermione said happily before a sudden idea popped into her head "Ginny, how would you like to be one of my bridesmaid's?"

Ginny beamed "Oh yes Hermione I would love that, thank you!" they giggled and shared another hug.

"I still cannot believe this is all happening" Ginny said as she sighed happily "Harry has finally got rid of the thing that was causing fear across the world. I'm so happily in love with Neville. My idiot brother has found love with Luna Lovegood of all people and she's going to be my sister-in-law by next month! And you" she smiled at Hermione "manage to find yourself getting engaged to the hero of the moment, and to top it off you are best friends!" she went off into a day-dream "it is like a fairytale isn't it?"

Hermione grinned "It certainly is Gin, well if you'll excuse me I must go have a quick chat with my fiancée" the two girls got giggly again when Hermione used that term.

"Alright Hermione, I'll go find Neville see you in a bit" Ginny said and Hermione nodded "Okay" and she made her way over to a corner where she found Harry chatting with Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus.

"Hey guys!" Hermione said cheerily.

"Hey!" they all replied happily.

"Congratulations Hermione! We are all very happy for you both" Dean said to her and she smiled "thanks guys, actually do you mind if I have a quiet word with Harry a second."

The guys all nodded "Don't worry we will leave you two lovebirds alone" Seamus said and he winked at them.

Hermione laughed "Oh Seamus honestly!" she giggled and hit Seamus playfully on the arm as he and the other guys moved away leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

Harry kissed her cheek "Hey Hermione, having fun?"

She smiled "Yeah, everyone's being so nice and all the girls have been admiring this rock on my finger" she held up her left hand showing her engagement ring and giggled "but that's not the reason why I came over."

"Is there something the matter?" Harry asked.

"Well no not really. I have been thinking these past few days, and seeing as though you don't have to go back to that horrible excuse for a family after we leave here, why don't you come and stay at my house with me and my parents?"

Harry smiled and took hold of Hermione's hand "Don't look so worried Hermione; of course I would love to come and stay at your house. After all I should start getting to know my soon to be in-laws haven't I … I just hope they like me."

Hermione beamed and flung her arms round Harry "Oh Harry, thank you! And of course they will like you! They are going to love you, I just know they are." She pulled apart from him "they are really looking forward to meeting the man who I have talked about immensely since coming home after first year" she blushed as she realised what she had just admitted.

Harry grinned "Well at least you're being honest" she smiled back at him.

Then a loud voice could be heard coming across from the other side of the common room. "Alright everyone!!" shouted Ron "let's have a bit of hush a second. As we all know Harry and Hermione got engaged this evening" everyone started cheering and Harry put his arm around Hermione's waist and they both smiled on "and also it is everyone's last night before we all go home for the summer! So let's get this party started!"

Everyone started cheering and music began playing.

"Okay guy's foods up for grabs over here!" yelled Fred and George who had come back to Hogwarts especially to organise and join in the party.

"Ooo me first! I'm going to be best man so I should be first in-line!" Ron said to the twins and goggled at all the food.

Hermione giggled and turned back to Harry.

"Did you really ask Ron to be your best man?"

"Uhh … yeah I did. Sorry I didn't consult you first, but I asked him the day after I told him I was planning on proposing. It is alright with you isn't it?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione smiled sweetly "Yeah of course, Ron's my best friend too I'd love nothing more than for him to be best man … actually I have to confess something, I've kind of already asked Ginny to be one of my bridesmaid's."

Harry chuckled slightly "I kind of thought you might, yeah that's fine with me."

Hermione beamed and wrapped her arms around his neck "You are a wonderful man, d'ya know that Harry Potter?" she kissed him and he replied "Well I certainly do now" they both grinned.

"Now come on let's go and dance!" Hermione said and Harry instantly grabbed her hand gently and dragged her straight in amongst the crowd of Gryffindors all enjoying their final evening in Hogwarts.

They all began to dance along to the music for hours until Professor McGonagall came in, demanding that the party finishes. They all went off to their respected dormitories to get some sleep ready for their journey home the following morning.


	3. Parents and Discussions

**Chapter Three - Parents and Discussions**

Harry sat in one of the compartments of the Hogwarts Express, with Hermione sitting closely by his side. The two of them were also sharing the compartment with Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville. The six of them sat in silence, all thinking of the innocent people who had lost their lives two months previously, and the trio were also thinking about leaving the place they had called home for the past seven years. Where they became best friends, had many adventures and broken countless rules. It is where each of them had found love after many long years, and they were looking forward to a fearless life without Voldemort on their minds.

The scenery of the enchanted and ancient Hogwarts castle went out of sight and Harry looked round at both Hermione and Ron, they all smiled sadly at eachother before Hermione lay her head on Harry's shoulder. For one of the first times in Harry's life he was now totally content.

The train journey continued on, with many games of exploding snap being played and lots of magical sweets were consumed, causing the mood in the compartment to lift considerably.

"I can't believe you are not doing your final year at Hogwarts, Luna!" Ginny exclaimed. Luna looked at her with a mystified expression "Well daddy feels he can no longer manage the upkeep of The Quibbler. I have to carry on the work of the whole magazine, so I no longer need to be at school. Plus if I leave now I can finally get my hands on my Ronniekins after all this time."

Everyone started giggling, except for Ron who was blushing incredibly and Ginny who put her hands over her ears "Too much information Luna!"

"So I take it you are going to be staying at the Weasley's until the wedding?" Harry asked Luna.

"Yes, then we will be hoping to find our own house" Luna said dreamily.

"Don't know where we are going to start looking or how we are going to afford it" Ron replied worriedly.

Harry looked at his best friend and Luna "Well if you both want your own space away from the family at any time, instead of staying at The Burrow, you can stay at Grimmauld Place."

Ron stared at Harry "You serious?"

"Yeah, why not" Harry replied "the house is massive, only Tonks, Lupin and Teddy are living there and seeing as though the place is technically mine now, you are both more than welcome to stay there if Remus and Tonks agree, same goes for you two" Harry said as he smiled at Ginny and Neville aswell.

"Harry you're a star, cheers mate!" Ron had a very big grin on his face.

"Yeah thanks so much Harry!" added Neville, they all smiled.

A while later Hermione had fallen fast asleep with her head lying against Harry's chest, whilst Luna and Ginny were fully engrossed in a conversation about Luna's wedding plans. The guys used this opportunity for a bit of a chat.

"So Harry, are you and Hermione coming back to my house this summer?" asked Ron.

"Umm actually no, sorry mate, Hermione has asked me to stay at her parent's house with her."

Ron looked rather worried for him "Oh mate, Good luck! Time to finally meet the in-laws. Are you nervous?"

"Terrified!" Harry replied simply.

Ron and Neville laughed.

"You'll be fine Harry" Neville said.

"Yeah Neville's right Harry, if Hermione is anything to go by, all you got to do is talk about books and be interested with their dentist stuff and they'll be putty in your hands!"

This made Neville and Harry laugh and Ron gave a grin before continuing "Yeah they'll love you Harry. I'm almost certain of it, I mean come on you have saved Hermione's life on more than one occasion, that's something they are going to love and thank you for."

Harry nodded "Yeah I suppose you're right guys. I don't even know why I'm so nervous. I mean Hermione said they are really looking forward to meeting me properly, so that's a good sign. And Hermione's dad must like me and trust me quite a bit; otherwise he wouldn't have given his permission for me to propose to Hermione."

On thinking of Hermione, Harry looked down at Hermione's sleeping form and Harry started stroking her hair. Ron and Neville chuckled quietly to themselves and rolled their eyes while Harry never noticed a thing.

A few hours later the Hogwarts Express screeched to a halt at Platform 9 and 3/4. Hermione awoke with a start to find Harry looking sweetly down at her "We're here, come on time to go sleeping beauty."

Hermione smiled and sat up "Wow! I must have been asleep for ages."

Harry chuckled "Yeah you were" he kissed her cheek before Hermione grabbed Crookshanks's basket and Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and their luggage before the two of them followed Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville out of the train along, with the other students who were met by their excited parents.

Ron and Ginny caught sight of their parents and the six of them made their way over.

"My darlings!" Mrs. Weasley ran over to them and gave them all big hugs "thank goodness you're all safe!"

"Mum! Stop fussing!" said Ron who tried to wiggle out of her grasp.

"Harry!" said Mr. Weasley "You have no idea how grateful myself and Molly are for what you have done, our world is now safe all because of you, thank you so much!" Mr. Weasley shook Harry's hand "I knew you could do it."

Harry smiled at him "Thanks Mr. Weasley, actually I have some news I'd like to share with you both" he said as Mrs. Weasley came over.

Harry turned round and held out his hand in Hermione's direction, she took it happily and came to stand next to him.

"This may come as a bit of a shock to you both but" he glanced at Hermione briefly and smiled before turning back to Mr and Mrs. Weasley, "Hermione and I are engaged."

The two adults stood there, stunned, before Mrs. Weasley let out a cry "Oh sweethearts!" and she gathered them both in one of her famous hugs, "I am so pleased for you both! Ronald told us you were together and now you are to be married! This is so exciting!" she smiled at them.

"Yeah it's great news! Congratulations! I am so pleased for you both aswell" Mr. Weasley said to them.

Harry and Hermione looked on gladly at the two adults who were like surrogate parents to them, especially to Harry.

"We are so glad you approve" Harry beamed, "but do you mind not saying anything just yet to anyone, we haven't gotten round to telling everyone yet."

"Yeah of course, no worries. Actually we were wondering if you both want to come back to the Burrow for the summer. I also have a very important announcement that you both need to hear."

"Oh actually Mr. Weasley, Harry and I are planning on staying the summer at my parents house but I could ask them if we could go to your house for the rest of the day?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah that's fine; you can ask your parents to come aswell Hermione, they are both more than welcome! Tell you what we could have a bit of a celebration party at the same time?" Mr. Weasley suggested.

Hermione smiled and glanced at Harry "Yeah that sounds good to me, thank you. I'll have to ask my parents first though, how about Harry and I go find them and we can all meet in the car park in a few minutes."

Mr. Weasley nodded "Yep great idea Hermione, okay you lot let's head to the car put all your luggage in there. See you guys in a minute" he said to the two of them.

They all went through the magical barrier, with the Weasley's, Luna and Neville going one way and Hermione and Harry went another, looking for Hermione's parents. Hermione soon spotted them waiting patiently on a bench. Mrs. Granger was a slim looking woman who had natural brown hair that was curly of course, just like Hermione, she looked younger than her real age of middle forties, and she had a genuine warm smile. Mr. Granger was the same age as his wife, his hair was a very dark brown although it looked almost black, his hair was going slightly grey and he shared the same eyes as his daughter. Mr. Granger was smartly dressed and a well mannered man. A true gentleman by looks and by nature.

They both got up once they saw Hermione approach and she ran straight over and gave them each massive hugs.

"Mum! Dad! Oh I've missed you!"

"We've missed you too sweetheart!" Mrs. Granger replied happily.

Hermione turned back at Harry standing quite nervously a few metres behind her, Hermione smiled and gestured for him to come over, which he did.

"Mum, Dad you remember Harry don't you?" Hermione said to them.

Mrs. Granger smiled "Yes of course, nice to see you again Harry" she went up and gave him a hug, Harry felt the warmth spread through him as she did so. "Nice to see you too Mrs. Granger" Harry replied with a smile.

Hermione's father looked at Harry. "Hey Harry, nice letter you sent me, I was very impressed by everything that you wrote about. I feel like I know everything about you already, from what our lovely Hermione has been telling us the past few year's, and we know that you have saved her life on countless occasions and for that alone we thank you so much!" he came up and hugged him and they all smiled.

"So come on then put us out of our misery, what did you say?" Mr. Granger said to Hermione who beamed "I said yes of course!"

Mrs. Granger let out a cry of delight and hugged her only daughter "I'm so happy for you both" she hugged Harry also. She let go of him with tears in her eyes. Mr. Granger shook Harry's hand "Well done Harry, I just hope you make my daughter very happy and that you'll treat her right."

"_Dad!_" protested Hermione.

"I will Mr. Granger, don't worry, she is the most precious thing in the world to me, I won't let any harm come to her." Hermione's parents were grinning and Mr. Granger looked very reassured with Harry's answer "I'm touched that you felt you had to ask my permission before proposing to my daughter. As you already know you have our complete blessing. So all that's left to say is, welcome to the family, son!"

Harry felt so much love for these two people he had only just met properly. They all smiled brightly.

Hermione explained to her parents about Mr. Weasley wanting them all to return to The Burrow that evening for them all to celebrate hers and Harry's engagement, and also to hear Mr. Weasley's important announcement. Hermione's parents complied with this idea wholeheartedly.

The four of them made their way out of the station, with Crookshanks, Hedwig and luggage in tow. Everyone met in the car park and the Granger's agreed to follow the Weasley's car back to the Burrow. It took them quite a while to drive to the Weasley's home but once they all arrived, they were met by Tonks and Lupin with Teddy, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred and George.

Hermione raised her eyebrows "Must be something very important Mr. Weasley wants to tell us if everyone is here."

Harry agreed "Yeah must be, come on let's get inside."

Harry took Hermione's hand and Hermione's parents followed close behind them and they all made their way into the house, with everyone just about managing to squeeze themselves into the living room.

Hermione and Harry sitting next to Lupin and Tonks, with Hermione cooing over Teddy who was now nearly three months old. Hush descended on the room as Mr. Weasley stood up and began talking.

"Hello everyone, thanks so much for coming here, I know you all have things to be doing, but I wanted all of you to be the first to know what I'm about to tell you. Firstly welcome home to all the kids, well no longer kids anymore" he smiled at them "and thank heavens we are all safe and unharmed and a very special thank you to Harry, who of course we all know what he has done. However I won't continue on about it." Harry gave Mr. Weasley a grateful smile. "So onto the news I have" the whole room was listening intently to Mr. Weasley.

"Scrimgeour stepped down as Minister this morning and I have been put in charge," he grinned very widely "You are looking at your new Minister for Magic!" there was an almighty scream of delight from everyone and they all leapt forward towards Mr. Weasley.

"OH MY GOD! Dad! You're the new Minister for Magic, BLOODY HELL!" shouted a very excited Ron as he jumped up and down.

"Ronald! Language!" Hermione warned "There is a baby a present"

"Sorry guys!" Ron said to Tonks and Lupin who smiled.

"It's okay Ron" Tonks replied.

"Well done my old mate" said Lupin as he shook Mr. Weasley by the hand "If anyone deserves this it's definitely you."

"Cheers Remus" grinned Mr. Weasley.

"Dad I can't believe this! You're in charge of everything, this is so amazing!" said a delighted Ginny as she hugged her father.

"THIS MEANS WE ARE GOING TO BE RICH!" shouted Ron.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley scolded this time.

"Well we are! Oh my god we are going to be _so_ rich!" he started jumping about like a maniac again. Harry and Hermione laughed at their best friend's excitement. "Congratulations Mr. Weasley" smiled Hermione as she, like Ginny, hugged him "We are so happy for you!"

"Yeah we are" added Harry "You are going to make the best Minister for Magic there has ever been, you'll make the wizarding world better than ever before!"

"Thanks you two" Mr. Weasley smiled, he bent forward and whispered in their ears "Now isn't there something you would like to tell us all?" he winked at them.

Harry glanced at Hermione "Shall we?" he asked.

"Yeah let's do it!" Hermione said happily.

Mr. Weasley grinned "Hey everyone!" he clapped his hands to get their attention "I think there is something that Harry and Hermione wants to tell us all aswell." Mr. Weasley went to sit down next to his wife. Now the whole room was looking at Harry and Hermione who were now smiling at them all, but they were both also looking quite anxious.

Harry began to speak "Thanks Mr. Weasley and congratulations again" he smiled "and yes he is right we do have something we want to share with you all" he smiled at Hermione and took her hand gently.

"As you all know Hermione and myself confessed how we feel about one another after I came out of my coma, and what I am about to say may come as a bit of a shock to a few of you but…" Harry and Hermione grinned and Hermione said "We're engaged!" the people who did not already know, all gasped and everyone started cheering and clapping and the people who had not known of the engagement went up to congratulate the couple.

Remus was first up "Aww come here you two" and he gathered them both in a hug, once he let go of them he carried on "I always knew you two were meant to be together, as did Sirius as a matter of fact."

Harry and Hermione raised their eyebrows in surprise "Really?" said Hermione. Lupin nodded "Sirius told me that he knew even on the very night you both saved him on Buckbeak back in third year."

Harry and Hermione smiled as they remembered that very night some four years ago.

"Your parents would've been so proud of you Harry if they could hear your news today, they would have been so happy."

Harry felt like he wanted to cry "Thanks Remus that means a lot."

"You're more than welcome Harry. Hold onto this one" he said as he indicated Hermione "You're a very lucky man."

Hermione was blushing like crazy, Harry took Hermione's hand and he said "Oh don't worry I know I am, I certainly won't be letting go of her."

Remus grinned "And Hermione…" he said as he turned to her "You take care of him for me won't you?"

Hermione chuckled "Always Remus."

After Lupin had moved away Bill and Fleur came to see them, Fleur kissing both of Hermione's and Harry's cheeks.

"Congratulations you two, you're going to make a smashing couple!" Bill told them.

"Thanks guys" Harry said "and I see congratulations are in order for the pair of you aswell" Harry said with a smile as he looked down at Fleur rubbing a very pregnant stomach.

"Thanks, yes only a month to go now" said Fleur excitedly.

"I bet you can't wait, do you guys know if it's a boy or a girl?" Hermione asked.

"No we want to wait to find out, don't we honey?" Fleur said to her husband.

Bill nodded "We sure do."

Once the excitement had died down slightly, Mrs. Weasley then spoke to the room "Okay everyone as we have had such an enormous amount of fantastic news let's all enjoy ourselves and have a party!"

The celebrations went on for hours, lots of food was eaten which was prepared by Mrs. Weasley and some help from Mrs. Granger, the two of them were getting along brilliantly, which Hermione was very pleased about. Bill and Fleur left the party pretty early as Fleur was exhausted.

While Hermione was talking to her mum about plans for the rest of the summer, Harry went and spoke to Lupin.

"Heya Harry" greeted Lupin "Having a good time?"

"Yeah it's a great party" Harry replied happily "You enjoying yourself?"

"Oh yeah the Weasley's always put on a good party!" chuckled Lupin.

"Just wanted to ask you, would it be okay if Ron and Luna and maybe Ginny and Neville, might possibly come and stay at Grimmauld Place sometime? What with all the weddings and stuff going on, I think everyone might want their own space. So is that alright with yourself and Tonks?" Harry asked.

"Yeah course, more the merrier! Tonks is always complaining about the house being too empty. But why should you be asking me all this? After all Sirius left the house to you, you should be the one deciding who can stay there or not" Lupin stated.

Harry shrugged "Well I don't think of it as my own house, it's Sirius's house and you were one of his best friends, so it should be yours really."

"Oh nonsense Harry, Sirius was your godfather, of course he was going to leave it to you, but anyway yes we would be more than happy to have anyone stay with us."

"That's great, thanks Remus" smiled Harry.

"No problem. So are you going back to Hermione's house after here?"

Harry nodded "Yep I certainly am, quite looking forward to it actually."

Lupin smiled "Well that's good, they seem like lovely people, I was talking to them earlier and I was singing your praises of course."

"Remus you didn't have to do that!" Harry said.

"Why not, it's all true" Remus replied with a grin, Harry just laughed.

"Actually Harry, I think there is something I should probably discuss with you, but not here there are too many people about, need somewhere where we can talk in private" Lupin whispered to Harry who became quite anxious and suspicious.

"Oh okay, umm … well I suppose we could go out into the back garden."

So Lupin led Harry out into a quiet corner of the Weasley's back garden, where nobody was around.

"Is there something wrong?" Harry inquired.

Lupin scratched his head "Umm … well... umm... no not really … umm."

Harry could tell Lupin was really uneasy about something, and was struggling to say whatever it was that he was trying to tell him.

Lupin continued "Well Harry you're a young man now and of course you and Hermione are soon to be married, so I think its time for me to have the chat ... y'know man to man, with you."

Harry looked a bit puzzled "What are you on about?"

Remus looked even more uncomfortable "You know … the birds and the bees."

Realisation suddenly dawned on Harry and he blushed crimson "Oh umm Remus, honestly, we really _don't_ need to talk about that, I already know all about it."

Lupin raised his eyebrows "Yeah?"

"Yes, if you grow up in Hogwarts while spending most of your time with other guys you kind of get the idea" Harry said in discomfit.

Lupin nodded in understanding "Have you discussed any of this with Hermione?"

Harry looked embarrassed again "Umm no, no I haven't. Don't worry we won't be rushing into anything and when we do finally … well y'know, we will … be sensible, use protection."

Remus smiled "Good lad, I'm glad you're being very mature about this Harry, I'm so sorry I had to drag you out here and ask you. I just felt like I should be the one having this chat with you, and what with your announcement earlier today, I felt it was more urgent that I should chat to you as soon as possible."

Harry nodded "I completely understand and thank you, I appreciate you offering to talk to me about it."

Remus smiled "No problem, remember Harry you can always come and talk to me about anything. I think your father would have been glad to know you could come and talk to me about anything."

He patted Harry on the back and Harry smiled widely "I am really glad you're here, you are like a father figure to me, so thank-you Remus."

Remus gave Harry a hug and when they let go Lupin said "Your welcome, it's the least I could do."

Then a soft female voice could be heard calling from not far away.

"Harry? Are you out here?"

"Yes Hermione, I'll be inside in a second" Harry called back.

"She has you well trained already" Lupin said cheekily.

Harry hit him light-heartedly, on the arm whilst saying "Oi!" and laughing.

Lupin chuckled too "Well we best get back before your missus comes out here and yells at me for not letting you back indoors."

They both laughed again and began making their way into the Weasley's kitchen. Hermione, Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley all turned around when they heard Harry and Lupin enter.

"There you are Harry! What were you doing outside?" Hermione inquired.

Harry walked over to where the three women stood and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist "Just having a chat with Remus that's all."

Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek; she seemed satisfied with his answer. The women began chatting again and Harry turned his head to look back at Lupin who was now talking to Mr. Weasley. Lupin caught Harry's eye and he gave a wink and a smile to him. Harry smiled back and then turned back around to join in the conversation with the others.

The party continued for a few hours more, before people slowly started to leave and head home. Harry was sitting on the sofa in the Weasley's living room with Hermione sitting in his lap, both chatting happily when Hermione's parents came over.

"Hermione darling, are you and Harry ready to leave? Your dad and I have got to get up early for surgery tomorrow" Mrs. Granger said.

"Yeah okay, just got to say goodbye to everyone first" said Hermione as she got off Harry's lap.

All three Grangers and Harry said goodbyes to the Weasley's and everyone else, before they got into the Grangers car and drove off to the house, which was only twenty five minutes drive away. As they parked on the driveway, Harry had a closer look at the place. The house looked modern but it did not look like one of those show houses, it actually looked lived in, a proper home.

"It's so nice to be home!" sighed Hermione happily as she and Harry entered the bright living room and Hermione let Crookshanks out of his basket, he immediately jumped onto one of the comfy chairs and curled up to sleep.

"Would you like some hot chocolate you two?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Ooo yes mum, thanks" Hermione replied.

"Yes I'd like some too, thank you" added Harry.

When Hermione's parents walked away to the kitchen, Harry went over to the fireplace and on the mantelpiece were various pictures of Hermione with her parents, varying from when she was just a child, to what looked like ones that were taken a year or so ago. He picked up one showing Hermione in a little pink dress; she looked about five or six years old. Harry smiled sweetly she looked just as beautiful as she did now.

Hermione came over and looked over Harry's shoulder;

"That's one of my mum's favourite photos. It was my birthday and dad had bought that dress for me."

Harry turned around to look at her, still holding the photo frame, "Well you looked adorable."

Hermione chuckled "You sweetie" and kissed his cheek.

A minute or so later, Mrs. Granger came back into the room with mugs of hot chocolate for them all, with Mr. Granger following close behind. Harry and Hermione sat on the sofa and Hermione's parents did the same on another sofa. After a few minutes of chatting, Mrs. Granger brought up something that made Harry (and Hermione too for that matter) start to get incredibly nervous.

"What are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?"

Hermione had quickly glanced at Harry then stared at her father "Umm, well … I … I … Dad, what do you …?" she stuttered, she felt extremely uncomfortable talking about this issue and Harry felt the same.

Mr. Granger gave a momentary look to his wife, who gave a small nod and he then looked back at his daughter and Harry who were holding hands and looking awfully apprehensive. He had only known Harry for a very short space of time, but he had already begun to really trust him. Thinking about the idea of this man sharing a bed with his only daughter, did not actually make him feel angry or nervous, so Mr. Granger made a quick decision and spoke up.

"Well sweetheart, as you know I think you're a very honest and sensible young woman … and Harry" he glanced at Harry who gulped "I've only known you for a short while but I trust you, and I know you would in no way harm my little girl … so" he gave a big sigh "I will allow you both to sleep in the same bed if you wish to do so."

Mrs. Granger gave a smile and squeezed her husband's hand, knowing that that was a big thing for him to do. Hermione and Harry just sat there totally shocked with their mouths hanging open.

"Dad, are you sure? I mean … wow... I did not expect you to agree to it … thank you."

"Yeah thank you, both of you" Harry said to Hermione's parents "I feel humbled that you trust me so much already, and I can assure you both that nothing will be happening, I don't think either of us are ready for that just yet and I would never rush Hermione into something she's not ready for, I love her too much to pressurise her in any way."

Mr and Mrs. Granger smiled as did Hermione "And _that_ right there Harry, is why I agreed to it. You are both so mature for your age and you two are engaged after all, so I don't see any problem" Mr. Granger told them.

Hermione got up and hugged her father "Thank you" she whispered in his ear, she then turned to her mum "Mum, are you okay with all of this?"

Her mother nodded "Yes I am Hermione darling, you are both very sensible and I trust you to make your own decisions."

Hermione grinned "You are both the best parents in the world!"

"Just don't make us regret it though" added Mrs. Granger in a firm voice.

"Oh you won't mum, we promise. Don't we Harry?" Hermione said.

"Yes we promise" Harry replied quickly.

Hermione's parents nodded, "Well as that discussion is over and done with we shall be heading off to bed, shall I wake you both up tomorrow for breakfast or do you want a lie in?" Mrs. Granger asked with a grin.

Harry and Hermione took a quick look at eachother and said in unison "Lie in."

Mrs. Granger laughed "Okay you two see you tomorrow, night!" and she hugged them both and Mr. Granger said goodnight to the pair and followed his wife.

Hermione watched her parents go then turned quickly back to Harry "Oh my goodness, I cannot believe that just happened! I'm in shock!"

"So am I" agreed Harry "So are you sure about all this Hermione? This is after all a really big thing."

Hermione nodded "Yeah I'm sure, how about you?"

"Yeah I'm fine with it; however you'll have to show me where the bathroom is so I can get changed. I know we will be sleeping in the same bed, but I just don't think we are quite ready for the, changing in front of one another, stage yet."

Hermione smiled at his honesty "Yeah I think you're right, okay let's get to bed then."

They made their way up the stairs, Hermione pointed out where the bathroom was then the two of them entered Hermione's bedroom and deposited their trunks on the floor. Harry stood and looked around the bedroom.

The walls were painted a lilac colour with a soft beige carpet on the floor. The walls were lined with shelves upon shelves of books. Anyone walking in here would recognise this was Hermione's bedroom. There was also a writing desk and pictures of the trio, and one's of just Hermione with either Harry, or Ron, covering a part of some of the walls.

"Lovely room, Hermione."

Hermione smiled "Thanks, yeah I love my room. It's always been my sanctuary this place, used to sit in here on my own and read a book quietly."

Harry came up and wrapped his arms around her waist "Well you don't have to be alone again, that is unless you want to be by yourself."

She smiled "I never want to be alone if you're around. I'm so glad you're here."

"And I'm glad to be here" Harry replied sweetly and they kissed briefly on the lips.

"Alright suppose we'd better get changed" Harry bent down to open his school trunk and took some pyjamas out and his toothbrush "be back in a minute" and Harry left the room but Hermione caught up with him almost immediately. When Harry raised his eyebrows, silently thinking, '_why are you following me?_' Hermione, as though she could read his mind, held up her own toothbrush and they both grinned. After they had done their teeth, Hermione went back to her bedroom to get changed and left Harry in the bathroom to do the same.

Not many minutes later, Harry crept out of the bathroom, walked as quietly as he could, across the landing and approached Hermione's bedroom door and he knocked.

"Hermione is it okay if I come in?" he asked softly.

"Yeah come in" Hermione replied from the other side of the door.

Harry opened the door and came into the room closing the door gently behind him. Harry stared across the room at Hermione. She was wearing a little pink vest top and some stripy shorts.

'_God she is hot!' _Harry thought.

Hermione smiled as she caught him staring at her "Something wrong Harry?"

Harry looked up at her face and grinned "Oh no definitely not."

Hermione giggled before then getting into the double bed.

"Come on then, jump in" she patted the empty space on the other side of the bed next to her. Harry did as he was told and got in beside Hermione.

"This is very weird!" said Harry "Never shared a bed with a girl before."

Hermione tried not to laugh "Well I should think not!" she tried to say in a strict voice but failed miserably, Harry grinned at her.

"But yeah I know what you mean, it is a bit strange, but we'll get used to it after a while though."

"Ahuh" replied Harry and they went quiet for a moment, as Harry thought about what had happened earlier.

"Hermione. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Oh course Harry, fire away" she said as she turned onto her side to look at him.

Harry in turn moved to face her "Well remember at the party I was outside talking to Remus?" Hermione nodded in response "Well he took me out there because he wanted to give me _the_ talk … y'know the birds and the bees."

Hermione bit her bottom lip and became awfully bashful "Umm … okay … what do you …?"

Harry had never known Hermione to stutter so much in the space of twenty four hours. "Yeah I think we should discuss when we should … cross the line so to speak. Me personally I think we shouldn't rush into things, it should be special." Harry blushed slightly, "Don't you _ever_ tell the guys I said that!" Hermione gave a chuckle but Hermione looked so happy.

"Harry that is so thoughtful, I feel exactly the same. And don't worry I won't tell a soul. Umm …" she paused briefly as she began to think "Well like you said downstairs, neither of us is quite ready for any of that yet and we are both happy to wait. We could just, I don't know, maybe, wait till our wedding night till we … sleep together; I suppose its kind of tradition to do it that way. Might be a nice idea?…" she suggested anxiously.

Harry took hold of Hermione's hands from under the duvet covers, "Yeah I think that sounds good to me, just hope we can wait that long" he grinned cheekily.

She smacked him playfully on the arm "You cheeky thing! Just have to plan a date for our wedding first."

"Yeah" agreed Harry, "how about we decide all that tomorrow?"

"Hmmm good plan, after all it's too late in the night and I am shattered" Hermione said and she moved closer to Harry, laid her head on his chest and snuggled up to him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head "Goodnight Hermione" he whispered.

"Night Harry" she replied back and within minutes the two of them were fast asleep, happily in each others arms.


	4. Date with Domesiticity

**Chapter Four - Date with Domesticity**

Another gorgeous summer's day dawned and Hermione's parents woke up and started getting ready for work. Hermione's mother knew her daughter and Harry had said they wanted a lie in, but she could not help but want to go in the room to check on them. She knocked on the bedroom door but heard no response from inside; consequently she quietly opened the door and looked at the scene in front of her. There was her daughter and her soon to be son-in-law, fast asleep snuggled up together with Harry's arms wrapped tenderly around Hermione.

Mrs. Granger gave a huge smile then she heard her husband coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey honey come over and look at this" she nodded her head in the direction of their daughter's bedroom. He came over and looked inside the room.

"Isn't that just a beautiful sight?" she said dreamily.

He smiled "They really do look great together, and I'm pleased to see they are both fully clothed."

"Oh honestly!" laughed Mrs. Granger "Look at the way they are lying, it's like Harry is holding our little girl and protecting her like he never wants to let her go. It's so sweet!"

"He's a good guy, I can tell he is going to make our Hermione very happy" said Mr. Granger. "Actually looking at these two, doesn't it remind you of …" "us" they said in unison and smiled.

"Yeah it really does" Mrs. Granger said and smiled, her husband gave her a kiss. "Well we best leave them to sleep in peace, got to head off to work" he said and Mrs. Granger closed the bedroom door as silently as she could so as not to wake either of them up.

Only an hour or so later, Harry slowly started to wake up and the obvious pressure on his torso told him that Hermione had fallen asleep with her head on his chest. He stayed as still as he could so as not to wake her, and managed to grab his glasses off the beside table and placed them on. Now that he could see clearly, he smiled, he could not see much of Hermione's face, but he could tell by her steady breathing that she was still sound asleep. Harry could still not quite believe what had happened these past few days. Hermione had agreed to marry him and now he was sleeping in the same bed with her and she was currently lying fully asleep in his arms. Life at the moment could not get any better.

Harry smiled down at Hermione and started playing with her curly hair. A few moments later Hermione began to move and her eyes fluttered open and looked up into Harry's deep emerald eyes.

"Hello" he said sweetly.

Hermione smiled "Good morning!" she said with a yawn and stretched and snuggled closer to Harry.

"D'ya know I could get used to this" she said happily.

Harry grinned "Me too" he kissed the top of her head.

Hermione smiled "Have you been awake long?"

"Only a few minutes, did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes actually, the best nights sleep I've had for a long time, how about you?"

"Yeah same here, strangely enough ... Hey I'm starved do you want me to make us some breakfast?" Harry offered.

Hermione raised her eyebrows "No, no don't be daft this is my house I should go make the breakfast."

Hermione made to get out of bed but Harry grabbed her arm gently and turned her around before kissing her deeply, once they parted Hermione looked perplexed but happy "What was that for?"

Harry laughed "Just felt like it, and no you don't have to make breakfast Hermione, I offered to do it so I will, you just lie there and relax and I will call you down when it's ready."

Harry kissed her cheek and Hermione grinned as Harry climbed out of bed and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. On one of the counter's he spotted a piece of paper, as Harry moved closer he noticed it was a note written by Mrs. Granger:

_Hermione and Harry,_

_We will be back at 12:30pm for lunch, help yourselves to anything in the kitchen. Any problems just give us a ring._

_Love, Mum and Dad xx_

Harry placed the note back on the counter and started routing through the cupboards and the fridge and found some ingredients and began cooking pancakes for Hermione and himself. A few minutes later they were ready and he went to the bottom of the stairs and called out "Hermione! Food is ready!"

"Okay coming!" he heard her call back.

Harry went back into the kitchen, sat at the breakfast bar and poured syrup over the two plates of pancakes.

The sound of light footsteps, soon followed, and could be heard coming down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Ooo do I smell pancakes?" Hermione asked happily as she appeared wearing a dressing gown over her pyjamas.

Harry grinned "Yes, I made them myself."

Hermione sat down opposite Harry "Thanks Harry. Y'know I've always wanted to try some of your cooking."

Harry grinned and watched her as she took a bite "Mmmm wow these taste amazing!" she tried to say without spraying bits of food all over Harry. After the two of them had eaten their breakfast and cleared up, they both took separate showers and got dressed before deciding to sit in the back garden.

Hermione told Harry about her mum being a keen gardener, the garden was not exactly huge but Harry could tell how much work and effort had been put into it. Trees, flowerbeds and a pond were further down the garden and the couple settled on a table and chairs situated on a decking area at the front of the garden. The midday sun was beating down on them, it felt extremely tranquil and all that could be heard were birds chirping away in the trees.

"I've always loved summer, it's definitely my favourite time of year" Hermione said blissfully as she scooted her chair closer to Harry's "It makes me feel like a little child again, always brings back lots of happy memories."

Harry sighed sadly "The only memories I've got of summer is the Dursley's making me do chores, and leaving me with Mrs. Figg when they went off on holidays" he looked glum.

Hermione took his hand "Oh Harry I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that all back for you."

She looked honestly very ashamed of herself and Harry kissed her cheek and gently started rubbing her hand he was holding, to reassure her.

"It's alright Hermione, really, its okay. Besides it wasn't all bad, all those summers I've spent with you and Ron when we started Hogwarts has more than made up for it."

Hermione smiled and cupped his cheek "Well rest assured all those summer's with the Dursley's you can put them behind you, you wont be treated like that again Harry, not if I have anything to do with it. I'm going to make this the best summer you've ever had."

Harry grinned at her and enveloped her into a hug "Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you y'know."

Hermione giggled once they had let go of one other "I know, I wonder about that all the time. I need to be here to keep both you and Ron in-line or you'll both just go off the rails."

Harry laughed and kissed her cheek "That we would."

They fell silent for a few moments before Harry spoke again with a grin on his face. Hermione knew that look all too well, it meant he was planning something.

"You know what would make this summer the best of my life?" he asked her.

"What's that?" Hermione asked with a hint of curiosity.

"If we got married _this_ summer" Harry said simply.

Hermione's eyes widened "You … you … say that again?"

"What if we got married _this_ summer?" Harry said clearly.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah" smiled Harry "Why not? You just told me that summer is your favourite time of year and to be totally honest I really don't want to wait much longer. I don't want you to be, Hermione the woman I love and my best friend; I want you to be my wife aswell, as soon as possible."

Hermione's eyes shined "Harry that is so sweet! But seriously, can we plan it all so soon? I want it to be perfect."

Harry smiled "And it will be, you are the queen of organisation and planning, we can plan it together so easily … and Hermione trust me, on that day as long as your there and we get married then it _will_ be perfect."

Hermione was grinning from ear to ear "Yeah you're so right" she pondered for a moment to let all of this sink in "a summer wedding" she said to herself and grinned excitedly in Harry's direction "let's do it!"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked her thoughtfully.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried out joyously and leapt out of her chair and tackled Harry in a massive hug, Harry laughed. Hermione wouldn't let go of him, not that he was complaining.

They stayed in that position for a while both beaming with happiness. From over Hermione's shoulder he could see the figure of Hermione's mother through the kitchen window, she was moving about but she hadn't appeared to have spotted them sitting outside.

Harry pulled apart from Hermione "Your mum is home" he said.

Hermione looked rather surprised and glanced down at her watch "Oh she's early, come on lets go in and tell her our news" she grinned, they held hands and made their way indoors.

Hermione's mother turned round when she heard the back door open "Oh there you two are, was wondering where you had got to."

"Hiya mum, yeah we were outside having a chat and enjoying the sunshine, you're home a bit early aren't you?" inquired Hermione.

"Yeah, well your dad and I thought we would take the rest of the day off to spend with you both."

"Aww thanks mum. Where is dad?" Hermione suddenly asked as she realised her father was not about.

"He should be back in a few minutes he went to get some food so I can make us a bit of lunch."

Harry interrupted her "I can make lunch if you like, actually no I insist, you have been so kind to me, the least I could do is cook for us all."

Hermione's mum looked rather impressed and surprised "Well I'm not going to argue with that. Thank you Harry darling that would be lovely. Hold onto this one Hermione" she said as she looked at her daughter "found a man that can cook and wants to do it without being asked, well done darling, don't find many of them around."

Hermione and her mum dissolved into giggles and Harry was blushing bright red. Once the girls had composed themselves, they moved into the living room and Hermione's mum asked them;

"So what have you both been up to this morning?"

"Well actually mum, Harry and I would like to tell you something. We have decided that we want to get married _this_ summer" there was a small pause where they all looked at eachother before Mrs. Granger broke the silence.

"This summer? Oh I've always loved a summer wedding! Are you both sure about this?" the two of them nodded happily "Well then all I have to say is, I'm delighted for you both! Aww come here!" she rushed forward and kissed them both on the cheek.

"So you're fine with it being this soon?" asked Harry.

"Of course Harry. I'm not at all surprised you both want to get married this soon and in no way are we going to try and stop you, plus Harry the sooner I can call you my son-in-law the better." Harry blushed at this remark but Mrs. Granger was too thrilled to notice "Ooo this is very exciting have you decided on an actual date yet?"

Harry and Hermione shook their heads "No not yet. I think we should wait till Mr. Granger comes back and we can discuss it all then" Harry said.

"Discuss what?" Mr. Granger asked as he placed some shopping bags by the doorway and came into the living-room.

"Hi Dad, Harry and I have decided we want to get married _this_ summer and we need to pick a proper date." Hermione told him.

Her father raised his eyebrows "This summer? That's great! We thought it would be pretty soon, didn't we love?" he said to his wife who grinned and nodded. "So when during the summer were you thinking?" he asked as he sat down next to Harry.

"Well I reckon August would be good" said Harry "Ron and Luna's is the end of July and if we did August we would have lots of time to get everything sorted."

The three Granger's were nodding in agreement; the four of them spent a few minutes discussing dates and everything else before finally coming to a decision.

"So if the stag and hen parties are on the 16th, we get married on the 17th yeah?" Harry verified.

Hermione grinned and nodded "Yeah that's right. So that's settled then, August 17th, that is the date of our wedding!"

Harry and Hermione beamed at eachother and hugged joyously, then squeals of delight were exchanged between the two Granger women before they also hugged as did Harry and Mr. Granger. "Well done son, nicely handled."

Harry chuckled "Thanks, just hope we can plan all of this in time."

"Oh bad move Harry!" no sooner as Mr. Granger had said those words, Hermione and her mother began talking about wedding dresses and what flowers to have.

"I see what you mean" laughed Harry.

Mr. Granger chuckled "Come on, you can help me put the food away while the women start the plans going."

They left the room and picked the shopping bags off the floor and went into the kitchen.

"Harry let me give you some of my pearls of wisdom that I have learnt over the years of living with these two women, when it comes to trying to get involved in plans for anything, _never _disagree with a Granger woman, you will never win!"

Harry laughed "Oh I know I learnt that very fast! Hermione can get very scary if I say something she doesn't agree with."

Mr. Granger laughed "You catch on quickly Harry; well I'd better get on with lunch or I'm going to be in big trouble with the missus."

"Oh I'm cooking lunch by the way" Harry interjected quickly.

"You don't have to" Mr. Granger tried to assure Harry.

"No I want to, but I could do with an extra pair of hands" he said as he smiled at Mr. Granger.

"Oh Harry even if you didn't offer I would stay in here and help anyway. There is no way I would go back in that living-room, I'd only get yelled at for saying the wrong thing."

Harry laughed and so the pair of them set to work preparing spaghetti bolognese for their lunch. Not so long later the food was ready and they all sat down at the kitchen table.

"Mmmm this is amazing Harry" Mrs. Granger said.

"Yeah he's a great cook" added Hermione "he made me pancakes for breakfast this morning and they were the best pancakes I've ever tasted!"

Harry blushed at Hermione's compliment.

"Where did you learn to be such a good cook Harry?" continued Mrs. Granger.

"I used to cook for my Aunt and Uncle all the time when I lived with them."

Hermione scowled when Harry mentioned them but Harry saw her expression and quickly changed the subject.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well I was thinking we could go shopping" Mrs. Granger suggested "I bet you could do with some new clothes Hermione?"

Hermione nodded "Yeah I do as a matter of fact."

Harry could have sworn he heard Mr. Granger mumble next to him "Oh no! Please not clothes shopping!"

Harry tried not to laugh and replied "Yeah sounds fine to me."

"Excellent!" said Mrs. Granger

"Uh, excuse me" interrupted Mr. Granger "What if some people don't fancy shopping?"

Mrs. Granger looked at her husband with a slight smile "Don't worry honey, we will allow you to get us pizza and rent a film this evening as a treat."

She stopped talking to let him think it over, and it didn't take him long to answer. "Deal!" he said simply and Harry, Hermione and her mum laughed.

Before the four of them went to the local muggle shopping centre, Harry wanted to stop off at Gringotts. So Mr and Mrs. Granger stayed in the house while Harry and Hermione apparated outside the wizarding bank.

"Harry. Why did you want me to come with you?" Hermione asked.

"Because I've been thinking and I reckon it's about time I made my account into a joint account."

Hermione looked stunned "You mean ….? …"

Harry smiled "Yes, I want you to be able to go in there and take out as much money as you need to at anytime."

Hermione was still in shock "Harry you really don't need to do this y'know, I have enough money of my own, honestly."

Harry took her hand "I know you do Hermione, but I want to do this. Hermione you are so precious to me and you're the person I trust the most in the world. I know you're not likely to go mad and spend all of it, and remember you will be my wife very soon, what kind of husband would I be if I did not make sure you would always be financially stable if … anything did ever happen to me?"

Hermione still wasn't completely happy with Harry letting her have free access to all of his money, but she knew it was best not to argue so she grinned at him and hugged him tightly "Thank you, oh I love you!"

"I love you too" Harry said back to her and they kissed briefly.

They went into Gringotts and Harry took some money out of his vault, then the two of them spent a bit of time signing a lot of documents and Hermione was given a key to their now joint vault. Harry was also given a statement showing the amount of money he had in the vault.

"HOW MUCH?!" screamed Hermione who got extremely embarrassed after everyone had turned to look at her when she had shouted. The statement read that it worked out to be over ten million galleons.

"OH MY GOD, HARRY! How did you get to own so much money?!"

"Well my mum and dad left most of it to me; then Sirius left me all his known possessions including a few million and Grimmauld Place of course."

Hermione breathed a big sigh "Wow, I always knew you had quite a bit of money Harry, but I never knew it would be this much! I can't quite believe this, do you know what this means, we will never have any money worries, ever!"

Harry grinned "I know. But don't go shouting all this about."

"Oh course not, you know me I wouldn't do that. Money doesn't matter to me; there are more important things in life. We have eachother, that's all that matters; as long as I've got you i'm happy."

They both smiled and Harry kissed her "I feel exactly the same."

They hugged before then leaving Gringotts and disapparating back to Hermione's house.

"We're back!" Hermione called out from the hallway.

Mr and Mrs. Granger joined them, "So ready to go?" Mrs. Granger asked

"Actually can I just say something?" said Harry quickly.

"Yeah course Harry" Mrs. Granger replied.

"Well I just made my vault in Gringotts a joint account so that means that Hermione is free to take out money when and if she needs to, and what with the wedding coming up, I asked for one of these."

He reached into his pocket and brought out what seemed to be a credit card and he handed it to Hermione.

"That's a muggle bank card" stated Mr. Granger.

Harry shook his head "Actually it's a wizard bank card _disguised_ as a muggle bank card, you can use that in any muggle or wizard shop, it does not matter which."

Harry looked then at Hermione "Hermione I got this just for your use only, use that anytime you want, to buy things for the wedding, whatever you like. You can go wild as far as I'm concerned" he stepped forward and took her hand "I know how much this wedding means to you, to the both of us. I want it to be the biggest and best day of our lives, so if you want to get something go ahead and get it sweetheart." Hermione stood their astounded and then snogged him senseless, not caring that her parents were watching.

When they finally parted, both breathless, Mr. Granger spoke up.

"Wow Harry … actually, if you don't mind me asking, how much money do you have then, if Hermione can spend however much she likes?"

"_Dad_!" shouted Hermione.

"No, Hermione its okay, he's perfectly allowed to ask the question, well I think you both better brace yourselves. My late parents were very rich and my also late godfather was also a quite well off man and they all left everything to me and it works out that myself, and now Hermione, have around …. Ten million pounds/galleons."

Hermione's parents gasped and Mr. Granger had to steady his wife as she looked like she was about to collapse.

"Harry! That's just … oh my goodness. You and Hermione are set for life!" she exclaimed. Harry nodded.

"Son, I'm so pleased to know that whatever happens, my daughter will always be financially stable and that means a lot, thank you" and Mr. Granger went up and hugged him.

After the shocking revelation had sunk in, they left the house and arrived at the shopping centre, the place was huge and covered three floors. The girls went one way and the guys went another. Harry was not looking for much in particular, so he and Mr. Granger went to get new clothes for Harry, Mr. Granger bought himself a new suit for Ron and Luna's wedding besides a few other things, including new mobile phones for both Hermione and Harry. Harry did not have a clue how they worked, but with a few handy tips from Mr. Granger, Harry got the hand of it.

Then they spent the rest of the time sitting in the food court after being in all the shops they wanted to. Harry and Mr. Granger bonded really well after spending all afternoon together; they almost felt like father and son. Harry felt like he could talk to him about pretty much anything and was no longer nervous around him. The topic of conversation Harry thoroughly enjoyed was Mr. Granger telling him all about what Hermione was like as a baby and a few embarrassing stories.

The two of them then made their way out of the shopping centre and waited patiently for the two women to join them.

"I dread to think how much they will come back with; you're going to regret giving that card to two women" Mr. Granger told Harry who laughed.

Then suddenly the two of them heard, and saw, Hermione and her mother approach them, both giggling excitedly and the guys mouths dropped open, they were carrying what looked like hundreds of shopping bags. Harry had never seen that many shopping bags in his life.

The two Granger women came closer and Mr. Granger shouted, "Oh my god! What the heck did you two buy?!"

"Well we could name everything, but we would be here till Christmas" Mrs. Granger said.

Harry grinned at Hermione "Looks like you had a good time?"

Hermione grinned too in response and kissed him briefly "Oh yes I had fun! And don't worry I didn't use that card to buy all of this, mum paid for some things, anyway what about you and dad?" she looked at them both, slightly worried, "Have you have a good time?"

"Yeah we did" replied Harry with a smile "Didn't buy as much as you obviously did" he chuckled "oh and your dad got us both new mobile phones."

Hermione looked at her father "Thank-you Dad!"

"Anything for my little girl" he replied sweetly.

Hermione smiled "Shall we go get that pizza then, I'm starving."

"Okay but let's get all this stuff in the car first" Mr. Granger added.

"Here let me take some of those for you" Harry said and took some of the shopping bags off Hermione. "Thanks Harry" she smiled gratefully.

The four of them got in the car and Harry handed Hermione her new phone and they both happily exchanged numbers and got used to all the settings and features on their new mobiles.

Soon Mr. Granger got the pizzas and went to the local Blockbusters and got a DVD. Before long they arrived back at the house, they deposited their shopping bags in the hallway and Mr. Granger put the film on and Harry and Hermione settled on the sofa and shared one of the pizza's, while Mr. and Mrs. Granger did the same and shared the other.

"Dad why did you have to pick a horror film?" said Hermione who was hiding her face in her hands.

"Thought it would be fun" he replied.

Hermione stared at her father in shock "Fun! Fun?! It's so scary!" she said in dismay.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm here to protect you" Harry said softly and she snuggled up to him and hid her face in his chest whilst Harry wrapped his arms lovingly around her. Mr. Granger smiled at the couple and turned back to the film. After all the pizza had been eaten and the film was now at an end, Hermione's mum turned off the television.

"Looks like someone needs to go to bed" she said and looked at Hermione. Hermione had been lying fast asleep against Harry's chest for about twenty minutes.

Harry smiled "All that shopping must've taken it out of her" he chuckled.

Mrs. Granger grinned "Well we're going to head off to bed Harry: we are at work early again tomorrow, we'll probably be gone by the time you both wake up."

Harry nodded "Okay, yeah that's fine."

Mrs. Granger got up and kissed Harry's cheek "Night Harry, say goodnight to Hermione for us."

"I will. Night, sleep well" Harry responded.

"G'night Harry" Mr. Granger replied and they left the room.

Harry sat there staring at the beautiful young woman sleeping against his chest; she looked so peaceful; he did not want to wake her up but forced himself to do so.

"Hermione, come on we've got to go to bed" he said quietly and nudged her gently. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Harry with tired eyes "Sorry, I must have drifted off for a while there."

Harry smiled "It's alright, your parents have gone to bed and they said to say goodnight." Hermione smiled in response, Harry continued "Now lets get all of our shopping upstairs shall we and we can sleep then."

"Sounds good to me" Hermione said with a smile and moved off Harry who got up and pulled Hermione up with him.

They reached the bedroom and put the bags on the floor in a corner, and then Harry noticed Hermione had dropped one just by the door, he grabbed it but Hermione suddenly snatched the bag out of his hands.

"Harry you can't look in there!" Hermione protested.

Harry looked rather puzzled "Why not?"

Hermione blushed "Umm there is some … personal stuff in there."

"Hermione you know you can tell me anything."

Hermione gave an awkward pause but finally gave in "It's some stuff for ... umm … our wedding night" she blushed crimson and Harry developed a cheeky smirk on his face.

"And that's all I'm saying, now you stay here while I go brush my teeth, and _no_ peaking in the bag or you will be in deep trouble!" she ordered.

She left the room leaving Harry still smiling and trying to restrain himself from looking inside the bag she had now put with the others.

He could not wait to see what it was she had got '_please let it be lingerie_' thought Harry. The idea of Hermione in lingerie made Harry go all giddy, so to take his mind of it he got changed and went to also brush his teeth after Hermione had returned.

He came back into the bedroom to find Hermione already in bed, completely out for the count. Harry smiled at her, she looked so angelic lying there, and he went over to the bed and got under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her and he too soon fell fast asleep.


	5. Weasley Wedding

**Chapter Five - Weasley Wedding**

Two months passed and Harry and Hermione, along with Hermione's parents, were enjoying spending all this time with eachother and Mr and Mrs. Granger particularly enjoyed getting to know more about Harry. A number of days after Harry and Hermione had announced the date of their wedding; Mr. Granger had told the young couple that he had bought a large piece of land a few miles away from the Granger house. Both Hermione and Harry were so excited about the prospect of building and designing their own home and set to work straight away. Hermione was adamant that she wanted a cute cottage looking house, with old detailing on the outside and in, but also had a modern twist to it. With the help from very good builders and a bit of magic the house was due to be completed by the time Harry and Hermione have gotten married. Until that time the two of them were more than happy to stay at Hermione's parent's house.

Ron and Luna had already found a house they loved which was within a thirty minute walk from Harry and Hermione's house; they could afford the house thanks to Mr. Weasley now being the Minister for Magic. Ron also loved the fact that they weren't far away from The Burrow, so he could always go there and have some of his mum's cooking.

It was now the night before Ron and Luna's wedding; Harry and Hermione were currently getting ready for the Hen and Stag Parties. Luna's hen party was being held at Ron and Luna's house and Ron's stag party was at The Golden Phoenix, which was a pub that Dean and Seamus had purchased together and they each loved being roommates in the living quarters above it. Hermione's parents, along with Luna's father, were going to The Burrow to help Mr and Mrs. Weasley get the house ready for the wedding the next day. Harry was in, what was now, his and Hermione's bedroom, finishing buttoning up his shirt and Hermione walked in wearing a cute pink sundress and cream coloured ballet pumps.

"You look great Hermione!" Harry said kindly.

"Thank you, look good yourself" Hermione went over to a jewellery box and took out some delicate silver earrings and started putting them on "Now I hope you don't get Ron drunk, tonight Harry or you'll have Mrs. Weasley, Luna and myself to deal with" she teased.

Harry grinned "Yes, yes I will keep an eye on him, don't worry my duty as best man is to make sure he behaves himself. Just tell Luna I will take care of him."

Hermione chuckled "Okay I will, alright shall we head off then."

They went downstairs and said goodbye to Hermione's parents who were about to head off to The Burrow. Harry kissed Hermione and they both apparated to their separate locations.

Hermione was now outside Ron and Luna's house. It looked pretty modern from the outside but also had a kind of quirkiness that Hermione could not quite put her finger on.

She rung the doorbell and very quickly Luna answered the door.

"Hey!" they both said in unison and hugged one another "Come on in Hermione, how are you?"

"I'm great thanks, how are you? Getting nervous at all?" she asked as she came in through the door and closed it behind her.

"I'm fine, no not nervous in the slightest."

Hermione entered into the living room with Luna and was surprised to find everyone sitting in the room. There was Ginny, Lavender, Parvati and Padma, along with Fleur, Katie and Angelina and various female members of the Weasley family and the Lovegood family.

"Hey guys, sorry seems I must be a bit late" she said as Parvati was changing songs on the CD player.

"Oh don't worry about it Hermione, let me get you a drink, want a butterbeer?" asked Ginny.

"Yes thanks Gin, actually I'll come with you" Hermione said and Ginny got up and Hermione followed her into the kitchen where a woman, who Hermione didn't recognise, was getting a drink of water. She looked about Fleur's age, with long, rich brown coloured hair; she had a very athletic figure and stunning hazel eyes. Hermione noticed this woman had some burns and scratches on her arms and then Hermione suddenly realised who this stranger could be.

"Oh Hermione I must introduce you, this is Elena, Charlie's girlfriend" Ginny said.

Hermione smiled, her prediction had been correct "Hi Elena, nice to meet you" she extended her hand and Elena shook it.

"Nice to meet you too Hermione … what a lovely name" she replied in a very strong welsh accent, which surprised Hermione.

Hermione giggled "Thank you yeah I like it too, don't worry if you get it wrong at first, most people do."

Elena gave a smile and Ginny handed Hermione her butterbeer

"Thanks Gin, so Elena are you looking forward to the wedding tomorrow?"

"Oh yes definitely, I'm very excited! It's so nice to meet all of Charlie's family at last; it's the first time I've been back to the UK for years."

Hermione and Ginny smiled "Do you work with dragons along with Charlie?" Hermione questioned.

Elena smiled "Oh yes I do, as you can tell" she indicated her burnt and scratched arms "I'm originally from South Wales but moved to Romania a few years ago, that's how Charlie and I met, we've been going out for about three months now."

"Aww that's lovely" Hermione replied sweetly.

"Ooo I love this song! I'll see you guys later" Ginny interrupted and rushed out of the room and back into the living room. Hermione and Elena laughed.

"So Hermione, are you a member of the Weasley or Lovegood family or are you a family friend?"

Hermione smiled "Oh I'm very good friends with all of the Weasley's, especially Ron who I went to school with, I assume you've met Ron?"

Elena nodded and grinned "Oooh yes I've certainly met Ron, quite a character if I must say so, I've never known someone to seem to eat so much!"

Hermione laughed "Oh yes that's Ron for you. I'm also one of Luna's bridesmaids and my fiancé is Ron's best man."

"Fiancé? Oh you're engaged! That's brilliant! Congratulations!"

Hermione grinned "Thank you, yeah the wedding is in August you're more than welcome to come as Charlie and the family are coming."

"Oh thank you, yes I would love to come! Hang on I think he was mentioned earlier … is his name Harry?"

"Yes it is, Harry Potter."

Elena's mouth dropped open "You mean _the_ Harry Potter, the person who saved us from Voldemort?"

Hermione nodded happily "Yep that's him."

"Oh wow! Hermione you lucky girl! Ooo I can't wait to meet him tomorrow."

Hermione giggled "I'm sure he'll look forward to meeting you too, but can you do me a favour Elena, don't talk about the war and Voldemort tomorrow … it will only dampen his spirits and we don't want that on tomorrow of all days."

"Oh of course, Hermione. No worries. Right shall we go join the rest of the party then?" Elena suggested and the two of them went back into the room and enjoyed the party.

There were a few snacks on the large coffee table aswell as food on the dining room table, and everyone was drinking a lot of butterbeer apart from Fleur who, obviously in her condition, couldn't have any and she stuck to pumpkin juice. Ginny even brought some firewisky but no one seemed to want any apart from herself. All of the girls spent the evening gossiping, telling stories about the guys, dancing and laughing, generally having a fantastic time. It sadly only lasted three hours as Luna wanted to get an early night and Fleur, along with everyone else, was knackered. Hermione was faintly tipsy but not to the extreme that Ginny was. Hermione felt sorry for Neville being the one having to deal with her when he gets back from the stag party.

Hermione disapparated back home and found her dad sitting in the living-room.

"Hey dad what are you doing home, where's mum?"

"Hi darling, Oh I was no longer needed, the place is all ready and your mum is just helping Molly finish off the food."

"Okay, so how does it look?"

"Oh it looks great! They should be really proud they did a great job with everything."

"Ooo I can't wait to see it!" Hermione said happily "Dad I'm just going for a shower and wash my hair, can you keep an eye out for Harry for me?"

"Yeah sure darling."

Hermione came out of the shower thirty minutes later; she dried herself along with her hair. She brushed her teeth and put on her pyjamas and dressing gown and went back downstairs, where she discovered her mum had returned home. "Hey mum, when did you get back?"

"Hey darling, umm about ten minutes ago."

Hermione nodded then looked at the clock on the wall "Harry's a bit late, I really thought he would be back by now, wonder where he's got to?"

It was over half an hour later, long after Hermione's parents had gone to bed, when the sound of Harry apparating was heard in the hallway. "Harry?" Hermione called out, she was sitting in the living-room, having stayed up to make sure he got back safely. Harry came through the door; he looked a bit tipsy just like Hermione was, but looked very chirpy.

"Hey honey, did you have a good night?" Hermione asked and Harry came up and gave her a kiss.

"Yeah was great! All the guys got pretty plastered … and unfortunately, I couldn't stop Ron from getting blind drunk aswell."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded with a sound of disappointment in her voice.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, but the guys kept giving him loads of firewisky when I wasn't looking. However, Neville and I helped him back to The Burrow and Mr. Weasley said he would give him some hangover potion tomorrow, so he will be absolutely fine."

Hermione gave a satisfactory nod "Okay that's alright then."

"So am I forgiven?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she said "Yes you are forgiven" she gave him a romantic kiss "Right we all better get to bed, big day tomorrow."

The two of them made their way to the bedrooms upstairs. Hermione took off her dressing gown and got into bed and Harry went to put his pyjamas on, did his teeth and came back in the room and climbed into bed next to Hermione.

They cuddled up to eachother "I forgot to ask, did you have a nice time with the girls?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yeah it was good, but you should've seen the state of Ginny by the end of the night, she was _so_ drunk! Oh and I meet Charlie's girlfriend, Elena, she's really looking forward to meeting you."

"Oh is she? She's not one of these fan girl types is she?"

Hermione giggled "No, she's actually a really lovely girl. You'll like her. Anyway, there is no girl who would ever come near you, you're all mine and they would have to get through me first."

Harry raised his eyebrows "Oh is that right?"

Hermione gave a shy nod but also a mischievous smirk and reached up and gave him a meaningful kiss, which he happily returned and it deepened, when they finally broke apart, pretty breathless, Harry smiled.

"Mmmm okay I get the message, I'm definitely all yours!"

Hermione giggled and kissed him again and Harry sighed happily "Just think what's happened today and what's happening tomorrow, is what we will be doing in three weeks."

"Yeah it's amazing isn't it" Hermione said with a smile.

"I really can't wait for tomorrow, should be quite …. Interesting"

Harry laughed "That it will be, well let's try and get some sleep."

It took the two of them longer to fall asleep than normal but they did finally drift off into a dreamless slumber.

They both woke up to a lovely sunny day; the wedding was due to start at 12:00pm so they lay in bed for a while, before having breakfast.

"I can't believe what Luna is making me wear!" said Hermione as she and Harry made their way back upstairs to get changed into their outfits.

"Well I think you'll look sexy in green" said Harry sweetly.

They entered the bedroom and Hermione took her bridesmaid's dress out of the wardrobe and held it up in front of her "Well green wouldn't have been my choice of colour, but hey its Luna if she wants green, she's going to have green."

Harry chuckled "Yeah seems so" he took his best man's dress robes out of the wardrobe; the robes matching the one Ron was going to be wearing.

"Well we best hurry, I've got to be at The Burrow soon to get my hair done" Hermione said and began to undress.

Harry stared at her "Uh hello Hermione, what are you doing?"

Hermione stopped and realised what she was doing, she paused as if to consider what to do and she sighed "Oh I really can't be bothered with it anymore Harry, we've been sleeping in the same bed together now for two months, we are going on holiday in a few days so why not start getting undressed in front of one another now?" she shrugged "Are you alright with that?"

Harry nodded "Yes" he said simply. Harry was trying desperately not to stare at Hermione as she was now only in her bra and knickers, but he tore his eyes away from her and got changed into his white shirt, dark trousers, waistcoat, tie which was the same colour as Hermione's dress, and lastly put on his dark black robe.

Hermione had slipped on her dress and was struggling to do the zip up on the side. "Here let me help you" Harry came up and pulled the zip up easily to the top and she turned around.

"Thank you, so what d'ya think?" she asked as she did a girly twirl on the spot.

Harry smiled "Told you, you would look sexy in it."

Hermione blushed and giggled before taking a silver necklace out of her jewellery box and put it on, as Harry did up his shoes.

"The rings are downstairs aren't they?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yep they're on the mantelpiece, come on lets go join my parents."

Harry nodded and made his way downstairs with Hermione following him, carrying her pair of silver strappy heeled shoes.

Mr. Granger was standing in the living-room doing up his tie facing the mirror above the fireplace, he smiled at Harry and Hermione as he saw them enter from the reflection in the mirror.

"Hey you two, you both look great!" he said.

"Thanks dad" Hermione replied.

Mrs. Granger was standing near her husband, she was wearing a purple dress with black shoes, and her hair was done up with a black fascinator attached to her hair.

"You look lovely Mrs. Granger" Harry said to her, she consequently smiled at Harry.

"You sweetie thank you, you scrub up well yourself" Harry blushed and Hermione giggled "Doesn't he just" she came up and kissed Harry's cheek.

"You look beautiful too darling" her mother added.

"Thanks mum" Hermione said with a smile.

"Harry I think you're going to need these, or Ron won't be too pleased" Mr. Granger said as he handed Harry the two wedding rings in their boxes.

Harry chuckled "Yeah he wouldn't would he. Thank you."

He put them safely away inside his robe pocket.

Once Hermione had put on her shoes and they had got everything they needed, the four of them made their way to The Burrow.

The ceremony was due to start in just over an hour and once they arrived, they could see a lot of people milling around outside the house, whilst others were heading indoors. The Granger's and Harry headed straight inside and were met by Mr. Weasley.

"Hello guys, glad you made it, you all look great." He shook the guys' hands and kissed Hermione and Mrs. Granger each on the cheek.

"Hermione, the girls are upstairs so Molly said to send you straight up for her to do your hair."

"Okay thank you Mr. Weasley, I'll go up now" she turned round at her parents and gave Harry a kiss "See you in a bit, good luck, tell Ron good luck from me too" she said to Harry and she rushed off.

Harry, along with Hermione's parents, walked around a bit greeting some of the other wedding guests. Mr and Mrs. Granger soon got into a discussion with Lupin, whilst Harry went off to find Ron. He found him in the kitchen staring out at the garden which was decorated with flowers, ribbons and balloons. There were rows upon rows of chairs laid out facing a small canopy where Ron and Luna would get married.

"Hey mate" said Harry as he came up to Ron "How you feeling?"

Ron turned to look at Harry; he looked quite pale "Nervous" he replied.

"Well that's to be expected, everyone is always nervous before their wedding."

Ron nodded "Looks great doesn't it" as he indicated everything outside with a smile. "Yeah it does" Harry grinned "You should be proud, it's going to be a great day!"

"Certainly hope so" Ron said and laughed "So you got the speech and the rings?"

"Yep rings are in my pocket and the speech is firmly up here" he tapped the side of his head. Ron grinned happily.

"Oh by the way, Hermione said to say good luck, not that you'll need it" Harry said to him.

Ron grinned "Aww that's nice … is she alright?"  
"Yeah, yeah she's fine, she's very excited" Harry replied with a grin.

Ron laughed "Well it's a wedding; it's supposed to be exciting!" Harry laughed along with him. The guys then decided to wander off and mingle with the various guests and lots of members of the Weasley and Lovegood family.

Meanwhile upstairs, Hermione was having the finishing touches done to her hair by Mrs. Weasley.

"How much longer is Luna going to take in that bathroom getting ready?" moaned Ginny.

"She'll be out when she's ready now shhh" warned Mrs. Weasley.

"Do either of you know what her dress looks like, because I haven't seen it" said Hermione.

"No neither of us have seen it either" said Ginny "Knowing Luna it's going to look really weird."

"Ginny!" shouted both her mother and Hermione.

"You shouldn't say that Ginny" Hermione said to her.

"I'm sure Luna will look wonderful, you'll see" Mrs. Weasley put down her comb "There you go Hermione darling, all done."

Hermione admired her hair; it was in a cute bun on the back of her head with a white orchid placed around the top of it. It was placed in securely so it would not fall out. Hermione also had small pieces of her hair pulled out of the bun to frame her face.

"Thank you, it looks great" Hermione said with a smile and got up off her chair.

Luna then opened the door to the bedroom and stepped in and the three women gasped. Luna was wearing an ivory cream colour dress that fell to her feet. It had lace detailing around the bottom and Luna was wearing a lace shrug over the thin straps of the dress. She was holding a bouquet of orchids and white roses in her hand and her long blonde hair flowed down her back in beautiful curls.

"Oh Luna, you look wonderful" said Hermione happily.

"Yeah you do" agreed Ginny, much to her own surprise.

"Luna, my darling, you look beautiful!" beamed Mrs. Weasley who had tears in her eyes and went over and hugged Luna.

"Thank you, this was my mother's dress actually. Daddy told me that mother always wanted me to wear it when I got married."

All the women smiled, and then Ginny noticed something "Not wearing a veil then Luna? And more importantly where are your shoes?"

"I feel I do not need either" Luna said dreamily.

"Right if we are all ready then, I best go and tell everyone to settle in the garden. Good luck darling!" she hugged Luna once more "See you after the ceremony" and Mrs. Weasley left the room.

Back downstairs Harry was standing next to Ron when they all heard Mrs. Weasley stand on the stairs and call out "We are all ready to begin so can you all please move out into the garden and find your seats, thank you."

Everyone began to quickly move outside and Harry handed Teddy, who he had been holding for the past few minutes, back to Tonks who went off with Lupin.

"You ready Ron?" Harry asked him and patted him on the back.

Ron nodded nervously "As I'll ever be." Mr and Mrs. Granger smiled at Harry as he turned round to say "see you in a bit" to them.

Ron and Harry gathered under the canopy and everyone was sitting and waiting for no longer than a few minutes, when Luna walked out linking arms with her father, she walked down the aisle with Hermione and Ginny following closely behind her, both holding their smaller bouquets of flowers.

Ron beamed when he saw Luna, Harry smiled at the bride but his attention was quickly drawn to Hermione and he refused to take his eyes off her. Hermione caught his eye and they smiled at one another before then turning their attentions to Ron and Luna. The ceremony went without a hitch. Harry and Hermione congratulated the happy couple and went to get food at the buffet. After everyone had eaten Harry began his best man's speech:

"Alright can we have a bit of hush everyone" the garden where everyone was sitting, fell silent "thank you" Harry continued "Well hello everyone, hope you are all having a great time. First of all I want to say, Ron," he patted him on the back, "who would've thought you would be getting married eh? Probably would've had a good laugh about the idea a few years ago." Ron grinned and nodded, Harry continued "You're one of my closest friends Ron and I'm glad to see you so happy. I'm so honoured that you made me your best man, your more than my best friend, your more like a brother to me than anything and you and all your family have been so good to me all these years, I'm extremely humbled to still be here amongst you all and to be able to do this for you mate,"

Harry turned to look at the bride sitting next to Ron and smiled "and of course the lovely Luna ... well what can I say. You look beautiful. You're such a wonderful, warm-hearted, genuine person and I'm very glad to be not only a good friend to you, but I'm very glad that you are now married to our Ron here. Luna, you have the ability to put Ron in his place when he does something he shouldn't" everyone laughed "and the key to keeping Ron happy Luna, which I've figured out over the years of knowing him. Just make sure he has lots of food nearby, he can talk about quidditch and there is a chess set within reach and he'll be in heaven.

I know Ron can be pretty lazy at times" he quickly glanced at Ron "sorry mate" Ron laughed "why you apologising, it's true" this caused a laugh from the guests. Harry grinned and continued "yes well as Ron has admitted he is pretty lazy, but I'm sure he will be a great husband to you Luna. Who, from knowing how much he loves you, will do anything for you" his earned an "Aww!" from the girls and Ron blushed.

"So congratulations to the two of you, we all wish you the best of luck and happiness and so I propose a toast to … Ron and Luna!" he held up his glass as did everyone and chorused "Ron and Luna" and they all applauded.

Ron shook Harry's hand "Thanks mate."

"Thank you so much Harry" Luna said as Harry kissed her cheek.

"You're both very welcome" Harry said with a smile and sat back down next to Ron. Hermione, who was sitting on Harry's other side, took Harry's hand and kissed his cheek whilst she smiled, "That was beautiful Harry, well done."

"Thanks" he replied and smiled briefly at her.

After the other speeches had been made, Ron and Luna cut their three tiered wedding cake and had their first dance. Which wasn't the most graceful first dance in the history of the world, but Ron was well known for not being that good a dancer. A photographer spent the day taking many photographs of the happy event, and due to a request from Luna; many were due to be put on the front page of The Quibbler, by the following morning. Ron had promised to give Harry and Hermione copies of any pictures they wanted, the same rule applied to all the guests.

The reception continued on, it was early evening and lots of couples were now dancing to a slow song, including Harry and Hermione.

"You seem to be a better dancer than you were back in Fourth Year" said Hermione as she and Harry swayed closely together to the music.

"Oh thanks!" he said sarcastically but with a quiet laugh "Shall I take that as a compliment?"

"Yeah you should" Hermione smiled and she rested her forehead against Harry's.

"How could you tell I was dancing badly at the Yule Ball?" Harry asked her.

"I was watching you more or less the whole time" Hermione admitted shyly.

Harry moved his forehead off Hermione's so he could look at her "Really? Why were you watching me?"

Hermione blushed "I don't know …. I guess … I was watching you, wishing I could be the one dancing with you … I might've been jealous that Parvati got to be your dancing partner. She was the one who got you and I just wanted to be the one dancing with you."

Harry gave a sympathetic smile "Well if you'd have come and asked me I would've gladly danced with you, Hermione, because quite frankly how could I have said no to someone who looked so beautiful on that night, that you made my jaw drop."

Hermione smiled but also looked surprised "Really?"

Harry nodded "I tell you, when you walked down those stairs it was the first time I realised just how beautiful you really are."

Hermione beamed and kissed him "That is so sweet! And slightly cheesy" she giggled and smiled. The song came to an end.

"Hermione I'm just going to get a drink, you want one?"

"No thanks, I'm okay" Hermione replied and Harry rushed off into the house.

Hermione noticed that Fleur was sitting alone by one of the tables; she seemed to be fidgeting quite a bit, Hermione made her way over to her.

"Hey Fleur, you alright?" she asked as she sat down next to her.

"Yeah I'm okay, this little one keeps moving around."

Hermione smiled "Where is Bill?"

"He went to get me some food; I've got a sudden craving for cake."

Hermione grinned "Do you want me to get you anything Fleur?"

"No, no I'm alright thanks Hermione, but thanks for offering" she smiled at Hermione who copied her action.

"So how are your wedding plans going?" Fleur asked her as she moved to get comfy again.

Hermione grinned "Yeah very well, starting to get a bit nervous now, only three weeks to go."

Fleur was about to speak again but was interrupted by Bill who had walked over with Harry.

"I hope we get an invite" he said cheekily as he placed a plate with cake on in front of Fleur.

Hermione grinned "Course you do, everyone is coming. You should get your invitation in the next day or so..."

"Whoa! Strong kicks" interrupted Fleur as she had her hands over her swollen stomach "You want to feel you two?"

Harry and Hermione glanced at eachother before Hermione responded.

"Yeah okay" they each placed a hand on her bump and within seconds felt the baby kicking.

"Whoa!" said Harry.

"Wow! That's amazing" said a happy Hermione, causing Bill and Fleur to smile at them.

The kicking soon stopped and Harry and Hermione removed their hands.

"I'm sorry guys, but I really need the loo now" and Fleur got up and made her way into the house.

"Poor Fleur, do you think I should go after her?" Hermione inquired to Bill.

"No she will be alright; I think she just can't wait for this baby to be born. Then again neither can I" Bill admitted with a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh I bet you're so excited!" Hermione said as she could hardly contain the enthusiasm in her voice.

Bill laughed "Oh I'm excited all right, but very nervous also."

Harry grinned "Well it seems Hermione and myself will be on holiday when the baby's due, so all we can say is good luck to you both, I'm sure it will go fine."

"Yeah good luck, we will certainly be thinking about you both" Hermione said.

"Thanks guys" responded Bill "You'll be more than welcome over to Shell Cottage to come and see us and the baby."

"Oh yes we'd love that, thanks Bill" Hermione said then she spotted someone out of the corner of her eye "Actually Bill do you mind if we leave you, I want to introduce Harry to someone."

"Not at all, I'll see you later" Bill replied and Hermione took Harry's hand and led him over to an area just past the dance floor.

"Hermione, where are we going?" But instead of answering him, Hermione greeted Charlie and Elena.

"Hey you two, how are you?"

"Hey guys, we're great thanks, yourselves?"

"We are alright too, thanks" Hermione said and turned to Elena who was standing next to Charlie, her rich brown hair was straight but had the odd curl through it and she was wearing a beautiful light blue dress and with light coloured heels.

"Elena, this is Harry" and she turned to Harry "Harry this is Elena, Charlie's girlfriend who I was telling you about last night."

Harry and Elena smiled at eachother and Harry shook her hand and kissed her cheek "Very nice to meet you Elena."

"Likewise Harry, I've heard an awful lot about you from Hermione."

"Oh have you now?" Harry grinned and glanced at Hermione who blushed.

"I saw you earlier actually, I was going to come over and say hi but Ron distracted me" Harry said to her.

Elena laughed "Oh that's alright don't worry. Was a lovely speech you made earlier by the way, Harry."

"Yeah it was great!" added Charlie with a grin.

"Thank you, yeah I thought it went pretty well, I was _so_ nervous" Harry admitted.

They laughed "Even if you were, it really wasn't noticeable" Charlie told him.

Harry and Hermione chatted to Charlie and Elena for a while longer then found Lupin talking to Hagrid, who had also been invited to the wedding.

"Harry! Hermione!" said Hagrid's booming voice as they approached and he gave them a bone crushing hug.

"Nice to see you, Hagrid" said Harry as he massaged his ribs.

"You alright you two?" asked Remus as he hugged Harry "Yes thanks."

"That's good" he turned to Hermione "You look great Hermione" and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you" Hermione replied shyly.

"Lovely ceremony wasn't it?" Remus continued

"Yes it was beautiful. Hope ours is just as good" Hermione replied as she took Harry's hand.

Lupin grinned "I'm sure it will be. Hagrid was just telling me that you managed to get Hogwarts as the place for your wedding, and the reception. That's brilliant!"

Harry and Hermione beamed "Yeah we're so pleased we managed to get it, and we've got Hagrid to thank for that."

"Well, well done Hagrid! It's going to be a fantastic day. I can't wait!" Remus exclaimed.

"Neither can we" Harry replied happily.

Hagrid laughed loudly "Looks like Ron is certainly enjoying himself."

Harry, Hermione and Remus turned round and there was Ron stuffing his face with sandwiches and then swallowing them down with champagne.

They all laughed "Typical Ron, oh I'm sure Luna will come and sort him out" and sure enough within seconds of Harry saying it, Luna came over to Ron and dragged him away. They all laughed again.

The wedding reception continued well into the night, it's fair to say more or less everyone was pretty much hammered. The party drew to an end just after midnight, when everyone gathered together to wish Ron and Luna good luck, before they apparated together off to their honeymoon in South America.

"Come on Harry, let's get you home" said Hermione who had just apparated her parents back to the house and had returned for Harry.

"That's it Harry, there you go" she said as she grabbed hold of his waist and he draped an arm around her shoulders and she apparated them both home.

Hermione managed to get Harry up the stairs and into their bedroom. "Honestly Harry, trust you to get drunk" she helped him get changed into his pyjamas and into bed. She herself then got changed into her nightwear, brushed her teeth and then got into the bed next to Harry.

"I …. I love...y… you … d'ya … d'ya know that….. ? .." Harry mumbled half asleep.

Hermione bent forward and kissed him on the forehead and then ruffled his hair. "Yes I do and I love you too, now get some sleep."

Hermione did not even need to say the words, as when she looked more closely, she noticed Harry was already out for the count.

Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes "Boys" she said simply.

She turned off the table lamp and let sleep overcome her.


	6. Declarations and Additions

**Chapter Six - Declarations and Additions**

The next morning, Harry opened his eyes slowly then instantly wished he hadn't. The sunlight streaming in through the bedroom window was blinding him; he suddenly became aware of the nauseating feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach as his head was pounding like a beat of a drum.

Harry put his glasses on from the bedside table and tried to sit up.

"Arghh Hermione what …."

He stopped when he realised that she was not in the room. Harry looked puzzled and he shouted "Hermione!" but immediately regretted shouting, it only made his headache worse. Harry lay back on the soft pillows again and closed his eyes, putting his hand over his throbbing forehead.

A minute later, Hermione walked into the room already fully dressed and holding a glass of purple liquid.

"Good morning!" she said cheerily.

"Is it?" groaned Harry.

Hermione giggled "Well it should be, it's your birthday! Happy Birthday Harry" she reached over and gave him a kiss "Here I made this potion for you."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at her, "Thanks" and he took the glass and downed the liquid in one. "Urghh, that's disgusting, what kind of birthday present is that?" he said as he pulled a sickened face.

Hermione just laughed "Don't worry you'll get your presents tonight before we go out for the meal."

Harry smiled gratefully, then he frowned as he noticed Hermione's attire "Why are you already dressed, you off somewhere?"

Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh Harry, honestly. Remember I'm going with my mum to get fitted for my wedding dress."

A look of understanding dawned on him "Oh yeah I remember you telling me. Remember use that card again; spend as much as you want. Wedding dresses I suspect cost a bomb, but I don't mind."

Hermione smiled and bent forward and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thanks darling. Are you going to be alright here on your own?" she asked "Dad has to work this morning but he will be back around lunchtime, I don't know how long I will be."

Harry nodded "Yeah that's okay, take as long as you want. I will watch TV or something."

Then the sound of Mrs. Granger could be heard calling from downstairs "Hermione, darling. We have to go now."

"Coming" Hermione called back then got up and kissed Harry on the cheek "See you later."

"Have a good time" Harry replied and she smiled, then left the room and Harry quickly heard the front door open then close again.

Harry sat up in the bed feeling completely normal now, no sickness sensation or any headache. It was all gone. He got out of bed and went and had a shower. Following that, Harry ate some cereal before deciding to go for a walk. The Granger's house was situated in a nice neighbourhood; Harry had to walk through a few streets till he reached an area with fields all around with quite a large park.

There were a few parents with their kids in the park, but as it was an early morning it probably would not get busier until the day continued. Harry entered the park and sat on one of the swings, just watching all the kids playing happily.

The sun was shining but it was a bit cooler than normal with a slight breeze. Even though he was currently spending the morning of his birthday on his own, he still felt very contented. As Harry was sitting on the swing he began to wonder if Hermione used to come to this park with her parents. Harry could just imagine a small girl with little brown curls, running around excitedly, laughing and giggling as she played on all the different apparatus.

Harry smiled to himself, but he was awoken from his day-dream state as he felt a small tap on his arm. He looked down and there was a little girl, who seemed now older than four or five years old, looking curiously up at him. She had long dark hair past her shoulders and she wore a pink t-shirt, crisp white skirt and cute pink sandals.

"Hello" Harry said sweetly.

"Swing!" the girl said excitedly back to him and pointed at the one he was sitting on.

"Oh would you like the swing?"

The little girl nodded her head happily, Harry instantly got off and she tried to get on but could not quite manage it.

"You want me to help you, come here" and Harry lifted the girl onto the swing, she swung her legs back and forth happily.

"Thank-you" she said in a small voice, Harry smiled.

He heard footsteps behind him, "Sorry about that" a woman said to him as she came into Harry's view. Harry could tell by looking at the women that she was the girl's mother "Always wants to go on the swings this one, doesn't want to go on the child's ones, oh no she likes the grown up ones" the woman gave a small chuckle.

Harry smiled "Its okay. I used to love the swings when I was that age aswell."

"Well thank you for letting her on and helping her up."

Harry grinned "No problem, I best be off now anyway" he turned to look at the little girl "Have fun on the swings, bye, bye."

The little girl replied by giving him an innocent smile and said "Bye, bye."

Harry began walking out of the park and down a few streets, until he arrived back at the Granger's home. He settled himself in front of the television, with a cold glass of lemonade, watching episodes of a television show called 'Friends' for over an hour before Harry heard the front door open.

"Harry?" called the voice of Mr. Granger.

"In here" Harry called back. Mr. Granger appeared at the doorway to the living-room "Oh heya son, you alright? And, Happy Birthday!"

Harry smiled "Thank-you! Yeah I'm alright thanks, how was work?"

"Yeah, same as usual, few filings and check ups, that's about it really. The girls not back yet then?"

Harry shook his head "No they could be ages."

"Too true Harry, too true." Mr. Granger grinned "Shall I make us some sandwiches; we don't want to eat a big lunch before your birthday meal tonight now do we?"

"Suppose not" Harry replied with a grin.

The guys ate their sandwiches and stayed watching the television till mid-afternoon, consisting mainly of episodes of 'Top Gear'.

The two guys were in the middle of watching the James Bond film 'Die another Day', when Mrs. Granger and Hermione returned home.

"You guys took a while" Mr. Granger said, as he switched off the television.

"Yeah well we had to get some last minute things for the holiday too" replied Mrs. Granger as she and Hermione came into the living-room and Hermione's mum wished Harry a Happy Birthday.

"Hey honey" Hermione greeted Harry with a kiss.

"Hey" Harry smiled, and then looked confused "No dress?"

"Oh, no, well this place specialises in designing dresses for you, so I chose the material, style, length, all that kind of thing and it should be ready in just under two weeks" Hermione said excitedly.

Harry grinned "That's great! Now that you got that sorted, we've got more or less everything prepared now yeah?"

Hermione thought for a moment "Yes I think so. Oh Harry I almost forgot, we got a call from the builders, they said the house is almost finished and we can go and see it tomorrow!"

Harry looked very pleased "Oh cool! We'll have a quick look tomorrow, first thing."

Hermione grinned and kissed his cheek "Right shall we get packing ready for tomorrow? Then we've got to get ready to go out."

"Yeah alright lets do it" Harry got up off the sofa and he and Hermione went upstairs and into their bedroom.

"Well I've checked the weather forecast for the next week and it's supposed to be a scorcher" Hermione said.

Harry grinned mischievously "Well that's good, I will be able to see you in a bikini more often then."

Harry shielded himself as Hermione hit him playfully "Ooo Mr. Potter how very dare you say that" but she grinned cheekily and poked her tongue out at him, Harry laughed.

"We can put all our holiday stuff in our school trunks but we can transfigure them to make them look like normal suitcases" Hermione said and she took out her wand and in a matter of seconds, two suitcases were lying open on the floor. Hermione and Harry grinned.

Harry and Hermione helped eachother choose what to take with them, it took them the remainder of the afternoon and they finished by 6:00pm.

"Okay" Hermione breathed a sigh "I'm all packed, how you doing Harry?"

Harry then closed his suitcase "Yep I'm done too."

"Right no rest for the wicked; let's get dressed ready to celebrate your birthday!" Hermione said animatedly.

The four of them went out to dinner at a local restaurant and had a brilliant time celebrating Harry's 19th birthday, before they all returned just after 9:30pm.

Hermione fell back onto the bed after slipping off her black sling backed heeled shoes.

"I'm so knackered; it's been a chaotic, yet extremely enjoyable, day."

Harry lay down next to Hermione "It sure has been, but I think I can just about manage to take some of that stress away, come here" Hermione moved closer and they snuggled together, Harry kissed the top of her head. Hermione could hear the gentle heartbeat coming from Harry's chest; she closed her eyes, now perfectly content "I feel better already."

They just lay there in silence, happily listening to each other's steady breathing. Then Harry remembered the day's earlier event.

"Hermione, have you been to that park a few streets away?"

Hermione lifted her head off Harry's chest to look at him, puzzled.

"Yes, I was always there as a kid. How do you know there is a park near here?"

Harry began stroking her arm "I went out for a walk after you went out with your mum this morning, and I came across it. I was told to get off the swing I was sitting on."

Hermione looked bemused "By whom?"

Harry looked a tad embarrassed "A little girl."

Hermione burst out laughing "A little girl made you get off the swing?!"

"Well she did ask politely … actually all she said was 'swing' and I got off and had to put her on it as she couldn't quite reach."

Hermione beamed "Aww you sweetie!" she kissed him briefly but then they soon deepened it, neither of them wanted to part, but they soon realised what they were doing and stopped before it went too far. Harry and Hermione both felt slightly embarrassed, before looking at eachother and they started laughing. Neither of them knew why they were laughing but it took all the embarrassment clean away.

Around 10:00pm, Hermione and Harry had brushed their teeth and were already in their pyjamas, they were sitting on the bed chatting to eachother.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" said Hermione.

Mrs. Granger opened the door "Your father and I are off to bed now, goodnight you two."

"Night" the couple said in union, as the door was closed.

"I can't wait to see how the house is coming along" said Hermione excitedly.

"Yeah all the building work should be more or less completed now, we just need to put furniture in it and decorate it, which we can do with magic if we want" said Harry.

"Yeah probably be best, get everything done quicker, so we can make it our home" she said dreamily and Harry smiled "Come on you, lets get to sleep so we can see this dream house of ours tomorrow morning" they both clambered under the duvet and fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Harry and Hermione apparated to the area of land where their house was nearly complete. They both took one look at it and gasped. It was a beautiful white cottage, the house looked much bigger than a normal cottage but even though it was a new build it still had that oldie woldie charm about it. It had a white picket fence surrounding the front garden and a gravel driveway leading up to a garage. Harry and Hermione were both hoping to pass driving tests very soon. The roof was made of grey slate and each of the beautiful windows was carefully handmade, they were larger in size on the bottom level of the house compared to the top, but still they matched. Harry and Hermione walked up the pathway to the front door which was made of beautiful stern oak. A sign next to the door, made of the same material as the door, had the words 'Potter's Place' carved into it with a flower detail underneath it.

Harry unlocked the front door and stepped into the quite large hallway, to their right was a cupboard where they could store pretty much anything they needed to, more than likely to be coats, shoes, umbrellas etc.

Next to the cupboard was a downstairs toilet and opposite the two small rooms was a doorway, which led to a vast size living-room complete with a built in log burning fire as the main feature.

Harry and Hermione entered the living room through the doorway and they wandered around the vast room before going through some double doors at the end of the room, which led into a grand dining room that would eventually have a table in it that could seat up to twelve people. Directly opposite from the archway was some French windows either side of the French double doors leading onto a big conservatory, which gave access to the garden.

However, also from the dining-room on the right hand side, was another arch leading into a very large country kitchen that had already been fully fitted. It had traditional looking units and beams complete with slate tiled flooring, but it had all the mod cons and nice modern lighting and the French double doors lead out onto the patio, which gave the room a lot of natural light. There was a small table and a breakfast bar also situated in the kitchen, and leading on from the kitchen was a small utility room.

Also downstairs was a study, a small room for them to brew potions or do anything else they wanted to regarding magic, this room would be invisible to muggles unless Harry or Hermione cast a spell to unveil it to them.

There was also another room that Hermione knew nothing about, that Harry wanted to show her. So he took her hand again, they walked out of the kitchen and down a small corridor to their left.

They stopped outside one of the doors, but Hermione looked confused "Harry I'm almost certain that there was supposed to be only two rooms here, but I can see three."

Harry squeezed her hand gently "Well I changed the plans … slightly; I got them to add this room, especially for you."

Hermione looked pleased yet also very curious "Harry, what have you done?"

Harry let go of her hand "You had better take a look" he opened the door and Harry let his soon to be wife, step inside first.

It was a large room with large windows on the two outer walls, the room was filled with shelves upon shelves, some of which had books on, but most of them were bare. There were also a couple of desks along with a comfy looking seating area, with a sofa and arm chairs surrounding a fire. The floor was covered in gorgeous dark wood flooring; the room reminded both Harry, and especially Hermione, of Hogwarts and of one room in particular.

Hermione turned to look at Harry, completely astounded "Is this what I think it is?"

Harry chuckled at the expression she was making "Yes it's a library, it's not completely filled with books yet as I thought you would like to choose what books should be in here."

Hermione had tears in her eyes, she ran towards Harry and kissed him passionately, and once they had both parted she flung her arms round his neck.

"I love you so much! You are the most amazing man in the world! You got them to make a library, all for me. I love it!" she squealed excitedly and she let go of him and kissed his cheek.

Harry grinned widely "I'm glad you like it, seemed like an obvious thing to do. Only downside is, I won't be able to get you out of here when we move in."

Hermione blushed at his response "Well you got your small quidditch area down the end of the garden, I now have the library. So we are both happy" she smiled.

Hermione went round and had a last look at this magnificent room and then they went back out into the hallway. The upstairs had five identically shaped and sized bedrooms, aswell as a considerably large master bedroom over looking the garden, containing an ensuite bathroom and a walk in wardrobe. The upstairs floor also had a guest bedroom and a large family bathroom.

As Harry and Hermione went downstairs and out into the back garden they could see that it was almost complete. The patio was laid out next to the conservatory, with a large pond situated a bit further down the garden; there was a great amount of plants from flowers, to bushes to trees. There was also going to be a vegetable patch, Hermione was very keen on the idea of growing her own fruit and vegetables.

One of the main reasons why Hermione's father had purchased the land for them was because of the location. All that could be seen from the back of the house was fields and fields from all sides, no houses to be seen for miles, they were very secluded. From the front of the house, there was a small country lane and only a couple of houses dotted not far away. The house was situated just on the edge of a traditional English muggle village, but with a few spells muggles would never notice people apparating to the house or people flying on brooms.

The young couple were so excited to be moving into their new home in a few weeks. The house was designed perfectly that it blended in with the other houses around the village, which the locals praised them for. To Hermione, it was her perfect fairytale house, the kind she dreamed about when she was a child and this made Harry extremely happy.

Harry and Hermione went back to the Granger house to find Hermione's parents waiting by the car.

"Hey how's the house?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Oh it's just beautiful!" said Hermione happily "It really is amazing."

"Yeah it's brilliant, I reckon we should have a massive house warming party once it's finished."

"Yeah great idea, Harry. Right are well all ready then, it's going to be a long drive, so does anyone need the loo?" They shook their head "Ok let's go then" Mr. Granger said with a grin.

They all got in the car and Mr. Granger drove off, the journey to Devon took them many hours, they kept themselves amused by playing car games and telling stories. Hermione even fell asleep against Harry's shoulder for an hour after they had stopped for lunch.

Once they arrived, they all got awfully excited when they could see the beach. They were staying in a two bedroom self catering apartment, five minutes walk from the beach. The apartment was part of a big complex with an indoor and outdoor swimming pool, spa, sauna, steam room, bars, restaurants and an area where entertainment would take place at night.

The whole holiday the four of them had a lot of fun from site seeing, shopping, going to a water park, days out at the beach and even a day trip to the zoo.

The last day of the holiday they spent the time lazing around by the outdoor swimming pool. Hermione was lying on her back, on a sun lounger, with her eyes closed. Mrs. Granger was currently swimming lengths in the pool and Mr. Granger had gone to get drinks and their lunches.

Harry was sitting on a sun lounger next to Hermione's; Harry could not stop his eyes from wandering up and down her body. She was a very slender young woman but she had all the curves in all the right places, and now after all these days in the sun Hermione had a fantastic glowing tan.

Harry wanted more than anything to grab her and snog her senseless, but Harry knew he couldn't with everyone around. He began to feel a bit flustered so he got up and jumped straight in the cool swimming pool.

Over the past week, with help from Hermione, Harry had learnt to swim much better and he found he could swim really well underwater.

He swam a few lengths of the pool, grinning at Mrs. Granger as they passed one another in the pool. Lots of other adults and children alike were in there with them, while lots were lying on sun loungers around the pool area.

Harry soon spotted Mr. Granger coming out of the café carrying their drinks and lunches on a tray, so Harry swam to the pool ladder, got out and went to help him. They walked over to Hermione and the other sun loungers they were using.

"Food Hermione" Harry said as he placed their lunches down, she opened her eyes and sat up "Thanks, I'm starving" she picked up some chips and put them in her mouth, while the rest of them tucked in to their own.

A while later, after a lot of persuading, Harry finally managed to get Hermione in the outdoor pool with him, they had fun playing in the water, splashing eachother and even having a few sneaky kisses. The afternoon went on and quickly became the evening; they were currently in their apartment getting ready for dinner and the last night of their holiday.

Harry came into the bedroom, which he and Hermione were sharing, holding some black shoes.

"You all set to dance the night away Hermione?" Harry asked as he started to put his shoes on.

"Oh yeah bring it on!" Hermione laughed before frowning at Harry in curiosity "What's got into you, loving to dance all of a sudden?"

"Well who wouldn't want to dance, when I've got such a beautiful woman to dance with" Harry replied with a grin.

Hermione smiled "That was so cheesy!" she said with a laugh and Harry laughed too. Hermione then started to put some sparkly lip-gloss on her lips.

Harry looked at her in wonder, he had seen such a different side to Hermione over this past week that he hadn't seen much of before; she was much more out-going and didn't mind being centre of attention. Harry had seen, night after night, a lot of guys staring at Hermione and a few of them even asking her to dance, but Harry gave them deathly glares and hardly let her out of his sight, making sure it was obvious that they were indeed a couple. The guys still stared but they kept far away once they realised they had no chance.

"You don't normally wear make-up?" Harry stood and came up to her, she finished putting the lip gloss on and put it away before answering "Nothing wrong with looking nice for a certain guy is there?" she said teasingly.

Harry came and wrapped his arms around her waist "And who might this certain guy be?"

Hermione grinned playfully "Well… he has dark hair, amazing green eyes and he's got a scar" she traced her index finger along his lightening bolt scar as she said "Right about here."

This sent a shiver down Harry's spine. Hermione reached up and kissed the spot where his infamous scar was situated on his forehead, lingering her lips on it longer than was necessary. She then gazed at Harry longingly "He is the bravest, most loving and honest man I have ever met, and I can't wait to marry him."

Hermione then could not stop herself and kissed him with a passion, with Harry kissing back with equal eagerness. Finally parting and Harry immediately responded by saying "Mmmm your lip-gloss is cherry flavour."

Hermione giggled "Come on Harry, let's go" they left the room, hand in hand and they, along with Hermione's parents, went out to dinner before dancing the night away. Hermione's parents returned to the apartment by 12:00am but Harry and Hermione stayed out till gone 1:00am.

Harry and Hermione stumbled in through the door to their room, both laughing uncontrollably. Even though they were trying to stay quiet so as not to wake Hermione's parents in the next room.

"Harry … I can't believe you spilt your drink all down you!" Hermione whispered whilst giggling madly as she closed the door quietly behind them. Even though Harry had beer completely covering his top and trousers, he still found the situation hilarious.

"I know I'm such an idiot!" Harry took off his soaking wet clothes and changed so now he was standing there only in his boxers. Hermione was staring at him and looking him up and down with her lips slightly parted. All the quidditch Harry had done over the years had worked wonders on his torso and arms especially.

Harry caught her staring "Like what you see eh Hermione?" he said to her cheekily and winked. Hermione blushed scarlet. Harry laughed to himself as he put on his pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt.

Hermione meanwhile was buttoning up her pyjama top and pulled on her cute pyjama shorts, her face still the colour of a tomato.

"Hope Crookshanks and Hedwig have been alright while we were away, can't wait to see them" Hermione said as she got into bed whilst trying to think of anything else but Harry in his underwear.

"Well I can't wait to see Ron and Luna too" Harry responded as he too got into bed. Hermione gasped "Oh of course! They are back from their honeymoon today aren't they" she said happily.

"Well you should say yesterday really, as it is now gone midnight" Harry corrected her. Hermione just poked her tongue out at him and Harry laughed.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes until Hermione gasped again as she suddenly remembered something.

"Ooo Harry, I wonder if Fleur has had the baby yet!"

"Oh yeah course! What, it should be due around now yeah?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded "Yeah I think so. Oh I can't wait to see the baby!"

"Well I bet you won't have to wait too long, so come on let's get some sleep" said Harry.

Just a few hours later, they were both fast asleep when Hermione's mobile started ringing and they awoke with a start.

"Who the heck can that be at this time?" groaned Harry.

Hermione yawned and answered her mobile.

"Hello?" she said in a groggy voice.

"Hey Hermione, it's Ginny. I'm sorry to call you in the middle of the night."

Hermione turned to Harry "It's Ginny"

"What can she want at almost … 4:00am?" said an annoyed Harry as he checked the clock on the bedside table.

"Is there something wrong Ginny?" Hermione yawned again.

"Well kind of, Bill just sent us all a message. Fleur is in the late stages of labour! They are up at St. Mungo's now; we are on our way there."

After hearing this news, Hermione became fully awake "Oh my goodness! Wow! Let me just tell Harry" she shook Harry who was nearly falling back to sleep "Harry. Harry. It's Fleur, she's having the baby!"

Harry opened his eyes and quickly turned over to look at Hermione "Blimey! Wow, that's great!" then he paused "Hang on; Ginny doesn't want us there waiting does she? because... Well y'know we _are_ still on holiday."

Hermione pondered "Ooo that's a thought" she turned back to Ginny on the phone "Gin, you don't want Harry and I there do you? We are still on our holiday after all."

"Oh no you stay there; I just thought you two would like to know what's happening."

"Thanks Gin, okay well we'll be back around lunchtime tomorrow so me and Harry will go and see them in the afternoon if that's alright. When you get there send Fleur and Bill our love and best wishes."

"Of course I will" said Ginny "Right I got to go, sorry to wake you up. See you. Night."

"Goodnight!" replied Hermione before she hung up the phone.

Hermione put the phone down on the bedside table then turned to face Harry "Well would you believe it?! We were only talking about this a few hours ago and now Fleur's about to have the baby!" she exclaimed and lay back on the pillows.

Harry grinned "That is really freaky. Oh and I thought we would have a relaxing day when we get back, but now we have to go see Ron and Luna, go and buy flowers and a card for Bill and Fleur, go and see them in hospital and also unpack all our holiday stuff!"

"Well when do we ever have a day to relax Harry?" Hermione laughed.

Harry began to laugh too "Yeah you're right"

"Always am" Hermione said cheekily.

"Oh are you now missy?" he smiled and lent forward and kissed her, with Hermione kissing back very eagerly, the thought of Harry in his underwear must have evidently still been on Hermione's, over active, mind.

Whilst they were having their intimate moment, Hermione moved till she was more or less on top of Harry. She pulled off his t-shirt from over his head and they continued kissing with an intense amount of passion. Their legs became entangled and they kept shifting positions as to who was on top of the other. Both of their brains had now switched off and they let their hormones and lustful thoughts do all the thinking. Neither Harry nor Hermione seemed to realise how far this could actually go, until they both heard a loud snore coming from Hermione's parents room next to theirs, which made the young couple come to their senses and they both stopped.

Harry quickly moved off Hermione and back to his side of the bed, putting his discarded t-shirt back on. Whereas Hermione quickly realised some of the buttons on her top had been undone by Harry. She did them back up during the slightly awkward moment that fell between them, where there was just silence.

Hermione eventually was the first to speak up "Umm … well" she coughed "Umm sorry. Wow that was so unlike me to do that!"

Harry seemed to have got over the awkwardness very quickly and replied "Hermione it's okay, we just got lost in the heat of the moment. It's not your fault, I didn't exactly help to stop it did I? Mind you that was _incredible_!" he laughed. Hermione flushed pink "Well we only have ten days till our wedding and on that night I promise you it will be well worth it. Going to be the best night of your life" she said seductively.

Harry grinned "Bring on the 18th is all I can say."

Hermione cuddled up to him "Sleep now, we got a busy day tomorrow" she closed her eyes and Harry very quickly followed.

Harry and Hermione walked into the apartment kitchen the next morning, both yawning terribly and they both had dark circles under their eyes.

"You two look very tired, did you not sleep well?" Mrs. Granger asked them as she handed them each a cup of coffee.

Hermione glanced briefly at Harry then turned back to her mum "No, no we slept fine; we got woken up in the middle of the night. Ginny called me."

Mrs. Granger looked bemused "Why was she calling you at that time?"

"Well you remember her brother Bill and his wife Fleur at the wedding?" Mrs. Granger nodded "Well Fleur went into labour and Ginny was just letting us know what was happening."

"Oh how exciting! Are you going to see them when we get back?"

Hermione nodded "Yeah later this afternoon."

"What's happening guys? Morning you two" Mr. Granger said as he emerged from the bedroom carrying two suitcases and put them by the front door to the apartment. "Morning, we were just saying that Fleur, you know Bill's wife? She went into labour last night" Harry informed him.

"Oh really? So that's who you're going to see this afternoon is it?"

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Very well. Right are you guys all packed?" he asked the young couple.

"Yep" Hermione said simply.

"I'll go get your cases and put them in the car."

Harry immediately stopped him "Let me help you" after the guys had put the cases in the car and they had all eaten breakfast, Mr. Granger drove them all back home.

All four of them were so pleased to be back once Mr. Granger pulled up on the driveway of the Granger house; they all got out of the car and dragged their cases indoors. Harry and Hermione were glad to see that Crookshanks and Hedwig looked very content; Lupin had done a good job looking after them while they had been away.

"So, cup of tea everyone?" Mrs. Granger asked, they all nodded. Harry and Hermione didn't stay long; they ate their lunches and went out to get flowers and a 'Congratulations on your new baby' card for Bill and Fleur. Harry and Hermione apparated to St. Mungo's and they both walked into the new maternity area of the hospital. The place was full of women in obvious pain from labour, the cries of babies and the hustle and bustle of nurses around the corridors.

Harry and Hermione approached the reception desk "Hello, we are here to see Mrs. Fleur Weasley" Harry said "we've been informed that she had a baby last night."

"Yes she did indeed, but I'm afraid that they aren't here, Mrs. Weasley was discharged an hour or so ago and has gone back home."

"Oh right okay, sorry we didn't realise. Thank you very much anyway."

"No problem, have a good day" the receptionist said.

"Thanks, you too" Hermione said and she, along with Harry, remained holding hands as they left the hospital and apparated outside Bill and Fleur's home, Shell Cottage. It was a windy day and the view of the waves crashing furiously against the rocks could be seen from not far away. Harry and Hermione rushed to the front door and Harry knocked the door where a 'Congratulations!' banner was spread across.

Quickly, Bill answered "Harry! Hermione! It's nice to see you."

He hugged both of them.

"Hello Bill, congratulations!" Harry said happily

"Yes congratulations! Here you go we got you some flowers and a card" Hermione said as he handed them to Bill.

"Thank you very much. Hey come on in, don't want you standing out here" Bill said as he ushered them in.

Harry and Hermione came in and Bill led them into the living-room, which was full of presents in one corner and Bill placed the card and flowers on a table.

On one of the sofa's they saw Fleur cradling a baby in a white blanket,

"Hey Harry, Hermione" she said merrily.

"Aww Fleur! Congratulations!" Hermione said animatedly as she and Harry went and sat next to her "Oh look at this little one! Hello sweetie" Hermione cooed to the baby.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Harry asked.

"It's a girl" Fleur responded delightedly.

"She's just beautiful" Hermione said sweetly.

"Thank you" Fleur and Bill replied in unison, "and thank you for the card and the flowers they are lovely" Fleur said.

"Oh you're welcome. We did actually go to St. Mungo's expecting to find you there, but the receptionist told us you were already at home" Harry said to them.

"Yes well we should still be there till tomorrow really, but I hate hospitals and I wanted to go home, and the baby's fine so the healer reluctantly let me leave, but she's coming over to check on me and the baby later" Fleur told them. Within a few seconds Bill pointed his wand at the flowers and they magically appeared in a vase of water.

The little girl in Fleur's arms was making cute baby noises and they were all smiling at her.

"Would you like a hold?" Fleur asked Hermione and Harry.

"Can we?" Hermione asked hopeful.

"Yeah of course" Fleur lent over and handed the baby carefully to Hermione, the baby didn't cry but she fussed slightly then calmed.

"Hello sweetheart, oh you are so beautiful!"

The little girl had a small amount of blonde hair on her head and she had blue eyes, looking straight up at Hermione. Hermione was stroking the little girl's cheek and looking awfully happy.

Harry smiled as he watched his soon to be wife. She looked very blissful with the little one in her arms, Hermione stopped looking at the baby and she and Harry locked eyes and she smiled too.

"You got a name for her yet?" Hermione asked, as she turned back to the new parents.

"Yes we've decided to call her Victoire" Fleur said.

"Oh that's a lovely name, so French!" Hermione said and then laughed as she realised she had pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah Fleur particularly wanted a French name for her and she certainly got one" Bill said with a laugh, Harry and Hermione grinned.

"You want a hold honey?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yeah alright" he responded and Hermione handed little Victoire over to Harry. Victoire seemed very content in Harry's arms. She was moving her small arms underneath the blanket she was wrapped in.

"She's a very quiet baby isn't she?" Harry asked Bill and Fleur.

"Yes she has her mother's temperament" Bill said cheekily and Harry and Hermione laughed as Fleur hit Bill playfully on the arm.

"So do you guys reckon you'll feel up to making it to our wedding? Y'know with a new baby, we completely understand if you don't?" Harry said to them.

"That's kind of you guys, but we will definitely be there; we'll probably leave earlier than everyone else to get her down for the night" Bill replied "But anyway the real question is; do you two want, what will be, a nearly two week old baby at your wedding?"

Harry smiled "Well its up to you guys, but yeah we'd be happy for her to be there, she's very quiet so she should be fine."

Then within seconds Victoire started crying and Harry gave a small laugh "Spoke too soon eh? There you go sweetie, go back to your mum now" Harry cooed as he passed the baby back to Fleur who was now trying to quieten her.

"Well we best leave you to it guys, we can see you have your hands full" said Harry.

"Oh you guys can stay longer if you like, you don't have to go" Bill assured them.

"No it's alright really, we've got a lot of stuff to do with the house and wedding and stuff and plus we want to go and see Ron and Luna" replied Hermione.

Bill nodded "Alright fair enough, oh and can you tell that brother of mine to make sure he's looking after Luna, he'll know what I mean."

Harry and Hermione looked perplexed but questioned no further.

"Okay we will" Harry said.

"Enjoy this little one, congratulations again, she's a little treasure" Hermione said as she said the last goodbye to the baby.

Bill and Fleur smiled "See you soon" Bill said to them.

"See you" Hermione and Harry said in unison, they left the property and apparated right in front of Ron and Luna's house, they knew they were inside as Harry noticed a light on in the living-room.

Hermione knocked on the front door and very quickly the door opened and they were greeted by a chirpy looking Luna.

"Harry! Hermione! We've missed you both, come in!" Luna said enthusiastically, she hugged them both and they stepped into the house and Luna closed the door behind them "Tea guys?"

"Oh yes please Luna, thanks" said Hermione, and Luna went off into the kitchen. Ron then came bounding down the stairs "Hey guys!" he came up to them, gave Harry and Hermione each a hug.

"Come sit in the living-room" they entered the room and sat on the sofa.

"So have a good honeymoon?" asked an excited Hermione.

"Oh yeah totally, not that we saw much of South America, if you know what I mean" Ron winked at them. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry just laughed.

"Luna insisted we go searching for some creature or another, that I can't remember the name of, while we were there."

"And did you find any?" Hermione asked.

"Nope" Ron said and the trio laughed.

"What's so funny?" Luna inquired as she came in carrying four cups of tea and handed them out, then she sat down next to Ron.

"Have you told them yet Ronald?" Luna said while looking at Ron.

"Told us what?" Harry asked curiously.

Ron and Luna looked nervously at Harry and Hermione before Ron spoke "Well me and Luna have a bit of news" he paused, and then said "We are expecting a baby."

Harry choked on some tea before putting his mug down "Blimey you guys don't wait long do you?"

Ron blushed, then Hermione who had also put her mug down, leapt up and hugged Ron and Luna "Congratulations! I'm so pleased for you both!" she let go of them.

Harry got up and hugged Ron and kissed Luna on the cheek "Yeah its great news! Congratulations!" they all smiled.

"Thanks guys" Ron said.

"Oooh so _that's_ what Bill meant when he said for us to make sure you're taking care of Luna!" Harry said in realisation "That did sound a bit strange when Bill said it, but it all makes perfect sense now." Ron looked very confused but didn't get the chance to comment as Hermione interrupted him.

"So Luna how far gone are you, do you know?"

Luna answered almost immediately "About two months."

Harry looked puzzled at first, but after quickly doing the maths in his head he looked absolutely stunned "But that would mean … you guys did it when…..!" he caught the expression on Hermione's face and instantly fell silent.

Ron laughed "The day we came back home from Hogwarts is the answer you're after Harry" Ron laughed again at not only Harry's, but also Hermione's shocked face.

"Do your mum and dad know?" Harry inquired curiously.

"About when we ….? God no! But yes they know Luna's pregnant. We told them last night. Mum got very excited, said she's going to start knitting straight away" he rolled his eyes.

Hermione smiled "Bet you guys seeing Fleur and Bill's baby was a bit of a wake up call to know what to expect in the near future?"

Ron nodded "Bill's already put us down for babysitting duties, so we can experience it full on."

"Have you two seen the baby yet?" inquired Luna dreamily.

"Yeah she's a real sweetie, we came straight here after leaving their house" Hermione replied as she took a sip of her tea.

"How long were you all there last night?" Harry asked.

"Six bloody hours, thankfully they didn't call us straight away or it would've been longer" exclaimed Ron "I have never been so bored, tired and hungry that much ever!"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Well it's going to be a heck of a lot longer for you when Luna goes into labour." She tried not to laugh at Ron's face.

"I never thought of that!" he went into silence while he was thinking.

"It will all be worth it though" Luna added dreamily.

"Course" Ron said as he patted Luna's hand.

"How's the house coming along guys?"

"Oh it's coming along great, it's so beautiful!" Hermione said enthusiastically "I can't wait for everyone to see it."

"Mate, it's even got a quidditch pitch at the bottom of the garden!" Harry added excitedly.

Ron's eyes went wide "No way?!"

Hermione shook her head and laughed at the boy's obvious excitement over the prospect of playing quidditch in the back garden.

The four of them spent the rest of the late afternoon together, chatting about Luna's pregnancy, the impending wedding and Ron was very keen on sorting out the details for the stag night.

"So me, you and the guys are going to The Golden Phoenix while the girls are going to The Three Broomsticks, right?" Ron stated as he and Harry cleared up the dishes from the dinner they just ate, that was cooked by Luna.

"Yep that's right. I can't believe I've put you in charge of my stag night" Harry said.

Ron looked amused "Hey I'm best man, it's my duty!"

"Just don't let Hermione know what you may be planning, because if she finds out you are planning to get me stone drunk and tied to a lamp post, she will hunt you down and kill you" Harry warned with a smile.

Ron grinned "Oh I know I wouldn't dare say anything" he couldn't help himself and burst into laughter, Harry soon joined in.

"What you guys laughing about in there?" Hermione called out from the living-room.

"Nothing honey" Harry replied back as he calmed himself down.

Ron chuckled "Come on let's go and join them" the two guys went back into the living-room to re-join Hermione and Luna.

"So do you like your dress Luna? What does Ginny think of them?" Hermione asked Luna curiously.

Luna looked dreamily at her "Oh I love it Hermione, it's so pretty! I've always loved red! Ginny was worried that the colour would clash with her hair but thankfully it doesn't, and she said she loves it."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and looked so much more calm and cheerful now that she knew that they both loved their bridesmaid's dresses, "Oh that's great, I'm really glad."

Hermione nearly leapt off the sofa in shock as her mobile began to ring and vibrate in her pocket. She answered it "Hello … mum …. Yeah … yeah…okay…okay yeah we will be there now" she hung up the phone and looked at Harry "Harry, mum wants us back home, so we better head off."

"Oh okay, sorry guys. We'll see you soon. Take care of yourself Luna and thanks for dinner, it was great" Harry said as he kissed Luna on the cheek.

"Thanks Harry" she replied and Harry hugged Ron.

"Yeah congratulations guys and if Ron becomes insensitive over your mood swings or anything Luna, send him over to me, I'll sort him out" Hermione said, mischievous grin on her face. Ron looked very scared and it didn't help when Luna said "Don't worry Hermione I will do so" Luna giggled.

Hermione hugged her and then Ron.

"Bye guys" she said and Harry and Hermione left the house and disapparated back to the Grangers.

"Hello" Hermione called out "We're back" the two of them entered the living-room "Mum, dad, what's going on?"

Mrs. Granger stood up "We found this in amongst the post" she showed a thickish brown envelope to them "It's got your name on it Harry, it looked pretty important so I thought you might want to look at it" she handed the package over to Harry. Harry had a feeling he knew what was inside, but he didn't tell anyone his suspicions. He opened the package and pulled out a letter on a piece of A4 paper and then reads it quickly and a grin spread across his face.

"Hermione, I think this is something you should see" Hermione looked confused but as soon as she read the letter she nearly screamed.

"Harry! You booked our honeymoon! Oh my goodness! Where are we going?" she asked eagerly. Harry stood up and put his hands inside the package and drew out two smaller envelopes.

"Well" he grinned "One week in the Caribbean and one week in Paris!" he held the two smaller envelopes in front of him. Mr and Mrs. Granger gasped.

Hermione let out a scream of delight and leapt off the sofa and flung herself at Harry in a bone crushing hug "I'm so glad you like my choice of destinations."

She let go of him and looked at him in stunned shock "Like it?" she said unbelievably, then she gave him a very brief but passionate kiss "I _love_ it!" they both smiled. "This is going to be incredible, we are going to one of the most beautiful places in the world and also to the most romantic city in the world!" she exclaimed "Oh I love you!"

"I love you too Hermione" they shared a tender kiss, when they parted and turned to face Mr and Mrs. Granger, they found Hermione's mum to be almost in tears.

"Aww come here you two" and the four of them shared a family hug.

"I'm going to get a bit of wine from the kitchen" Mr. Granger said and he wandered off.

"When did you do this Harry?" inquired Mrs. Granger.

"Quite a while ago, I didn't want Hermione to find out where we were going, thought it would be a nice surprise."

"And it certainly was!" Hermione added happily "I completely forgot about the honeymoon, been so busy with organising everything else it slipped my mind, I'm so glad you got it all sorted Harry. Thank-you!" she smiled at him.

Mr. Granger came back in with a bottle of wine and four glasses, he poured some wine into each of the glasses "Well cheers guys" they raised their glasses and all took a sip.

"Talking of honeymoons, did Ron and Luna have a good time?" Mr. Granger asked.

Hermione nodded "Yep they did. Ooo but they told us some exciting news. Luna is pregnant!"

Mrs. Granger gasped "Oh that's great! I bet Molly is pleased."

Hermione chuckled "Yeah she is, oh and Bill and Fleur had a little baby girl! She's a real sweetie isn't she Harry?"

"Yeah she is" Harry smiled

"What have they called her?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Victoire" Hermione replied.

"Ooo very French" Mrs. Granger said with a grin.

Later that night, after they had spent the evening unpacking, Harry and Hermione were in bed cuddling up together, when Hermione started laughing.

Harry looked bemused "What's so funny?" he asked.

Hermione calmed herself enough to respond "Who would've thought that our Ronald Weasley would not only be married to Luna Lovegood but now also be expecting a baby with her. Ron is going to be a dad!" and she started laughing again. Harry couldn't help himself and started laughing along with her.

"I just can't imagine Ron and Luna having a baby, it just seems so weird" Harry said as he and Hermione seemed to calm down.

"Yeah I can't imagine it either … But I bet that's what Ron will think when we have kids …" Hermione immediately stopped, not believing she had said what she did, and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god, Harry, I'm sorry. I … I didn't mean to say it, please don't freak out!" Hermione stuttered, completely embarrassed.

Harry was just sitting there staring at her, at first he was quite taken aback by her comment but he quickly spoke in a very calm voice.

"Did you mean that?" he asked with what sounded like optimism in his voice.

Hermione was now the shocked one "You're…you're not freaking out?"

Harry shrugged "Why should I be?"

Hermione still stared at him, open mouthed "Because once most guys hear a woman bring up the topic of children, they freak out" she said.

Harry took her hands "Well I'm not most guys now am I Hermione?" he smiled at her "Hermione, I would love nothing more than for one day, it doesn't have to be straight away it could be in years to come, but one day for us to have kids of our own. I've never had what you could call a normal, proper family and now that you are soon to be my wife, how can I resist making you the mother of any children we are blessed with."

Hermione had tears in her eyes and she flung herself on Harry for the second time that day, she let go and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I … I don't know what to say …" she laughed.

"Well that's a first" Harry said cheekily.

Hermione hit him playfully on the arm and chuckled "I still can't quite believe this. Harry Potter wants to have kids with me! _Me!_ This is unbelievable!"

"Well start believing because hopefully it will happen, and anyway why are you so shocked? I can't believe that Hermione Granger would want to have kids with me!" Harry said with a laugh.

Hermione beamed and took his hands again "Of course I want your children Harry! I will have as many kids as Mother Nature intends, whether that be one or ten of them, as long as I can give you that family you have always longed for, we have _both_ longed for."

Harry was extremely touched by her words and gathered her in a hug "I love you Hermione! I can't believe you would be willing to put yourself through all of that stuff for me, for us, you are the most special woman in my life and I'm never going to let you go."

Hermione was crying happy tears again, Harry reached up and used his thumb to wipe the tears, running down her cheeks, away and then they kissed briefly.

They hugged and eventually both fell asleep moulded together, equally with extremely big smiles on their faces.


	7. Stag and Otter Night

**Chapter Seven - Stag and Otter Night**

It was the morning of the day before Harry and Hermione's wedding, the entire Granger house was buzzing with excitement and heightened nerves. Hermione was pacing round the house worrying if they had forgotten anything and worrying over things like the flowers and the food etc.

"Hermione sweetheart you have to try and relax, we have everything under control. Hagrid has been sending me regular updates by owl message, the whole thing is set, we are all ready for tomorrow" Harry told her calmly.

Hermione stopped pacing the living-room floor and sat down next to Harry on the sofa.

"Harry's right Hermione" added her mother "The location is set, we have the dresses, suits, rings, the lot. So please darling there is no need to worry, just you and Harry enjoy the rest of the day and of course the parties tonight."

Hermione breathed a sigh "Yeah, yeah you're both right. I'm sorry I'm just so afraid something will go wrong."

Harry took her hands "Everything will be fine, trust me" and he kissed her on the cheek. After a few moments Hermione began to feel more relaxed and they sat and watched some TV. Pigwideon unexpectedly came flying in through the open window, scaring everyone to death. The owl dropped a package onto the coffee table.

"Ron must want a reply if Pig is staying around" said Harry who picked up the package and opened it, inside was a letter and an envelope, deciding to read the letter first, Harry began to read it aloud.

_Harry and Hermione,_

_Hey guys, we got the wedding photographs back today and as promised here are some copies of ones which we think you would like. Hope you like them. Can you send a quick reply back with Pig, so we know that you actually got them because ... well you know what he's like._

_Luna sends her love and best wishes. Don't worry she's fine; she's really looking forward to the party tonight, Hermione. I can't wait for tonight either; see you at Dean and Seamus's, Harry. Have a good night Hermione, see you at Hogwarts tomorrow. Don't worry I wont get Harry too drunk tonight *wink* _

_Love, Ron (and Luna) xx_

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave a laugh before making a grab for the envelope, just as Harry wrote a brief reply to Ron, and Pigwideon flew away.

"Ooo I can't wait to see these photos!" Hermione exclaimed, she took them out of the envelope and started flicking through them. There were a few funny ones in there and a few big group photos including a really nice one of Harry, Hermione and Ron laughing together, with Hermione in the middle, the three of them with their arms around eachother. There were mainly a lot of ones of Harry and Hermione dancing, smiling, hugging and even some kissing ones that had been sneakily taken without them realising.

"Aww some lovely pictures there you two" Mrs. Granger pointed out.

"Yeah they are aren't they, you can obviously tell that Luna picked them out for us" Hermione gave a small laugh "We're going to have to put some of these in frames around our house Harry?"

Harry nodded "Yeah definitely" he said as he put the photographs away.

The afternoon quickly turned into the evening and Harry had just finished getting ready for his stag party. He came down the stairs and into the living-room to say goodbye to Hermione, she saw him come in and she got up from the sofa and stood in front of him.

"So this is it then, next time I see you, you will be walking down the aisle" Harry said.

Hermione smiled but felt tears beginning to develop in her eyes "Yeah I will be…" she paused before speaking again "Are you sure you want to marry me, Harry?"

Harry gave her a reassuring smile "Of course I do Hermione! Don't worry, I will be there tomorrow I promise you. It is going to be the most brilliant day, I certainly can't wait." He looked at her deep chocolate coloured eyes swimming with tears "Aww come here" Harry brought her into a tight hug and Hermione was crying quietly into his shoulder.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Harry asked softly as he rubbed her back.

Hermione gave a small laugh "It's silly really… I just don't want you to go tonight."

Harry pulled apart from her and gave a small laugh too "Aww darling, it's only for the one night we'll be apart. Just go to sleep tonight thinking that you'll be Mrs. Potter by this time tomorrow."

Hermione smiled and giggled "Yeah I will try that. Oh I can't wait much longer!"

"Hermione, are you coming to get dressed?" Mrs. Granger called from upstairs.

"Yes I'm coming now mum!" Hermione called back. "Well I'd best go get ready then, have a good night and try not to get too drunk. I want you to be sober when we say our vows … and tell Ron if he gets you into any trouble he will have me to deal with!"

Harry laughed "Okay I'll warn him, and don't worry I'll try not to get too drunk. You have a good night with the girls too" he gave a sentimental pause "I love you."

Hermione smiled "I love you too Harry" they kissed deeply but were soon interrupted by Mr. Granger.

"Hey, hey Harry put her down now Mr. the pub is a-waiting" he said with a grin. Harry really did not want to be parted with Hermione but took one last look at her with a smile and left the house with Mr. Granger.

Hermione sighed happily and quickly dashed upstairs and got changed into a little black dress and black heels and wearing a silver necklace with a pink jewel at the end, complete with matching earrings. Hermione then sidelong apparated with her mum to the Three Broomsticks. Once they arrived they opened the doors and loud girly cheers were heard and they all dashed at Hermione.

"Here she is, the blushing bride!" shouted Ginny.

Hermione had managed to get all the girls there, including Fleur who had left the baby with her parents and younger sister who had come over from France for the wedding. All the girls, even Mrs. Weasley, were wearing fairy wings.

The girls instantly grabbed Hermione and put a set of fairy wings on her, also a pink 'Bride to be' banner across herself and a fun tiara/veil head piece. Normally Hermione would have disliked this kind of thing but tonight she was really enjoying it. They spent the night dancing to classic girly songs and everyone, apart from Luna and Fleur, had quite a bit to drink. Hermione could not stop thinking about Harry and she would not stop talking about him either. Towards the end of the night, Hermione managed to stand on one of the cushioned benches, drink in hand, to address all of the other members of the hen party.

"Hey girls, tonight has been an absolute blast, I've had such a great time. You are all a great bunch of friends, thank you all for coming. Tomorrow I'm going to marry my Harry, the best man in the whole world! I could not be happier!" all the girls smiled and cheered "So it's the big day tomorrow, better get our beauty sleep, so I'll see you all at the wedding!" she exclaimed and jumped off the bench and said goodbye to them all and Hermione, and her mum, along with Ginny and Luna, who were coming with the two Grangers, went back to the Granger's house, all very excited.

It took the three women ages to finally get Hermione to go to bed, and when Ginny and Luna left to go to their guest bedroom that they were sharing and Mrs. Granger went off to her room, Hermione found herself all alone in the darkness. She did not like it very much at all. It just seemed so empty now that Harry was not sharing the bed with her, and she missed having him to cuddle up to. Hermione decided to move over to where Harry's side of the bed was, so she could feel closer to him, pretend like he was there and within moments Hermione's wishful thinking made her fall fast asleep.

When Harry had arrived at The Golden Phoenix for his Stag Night, he began to get bombarded with butterbeer and also firewisky shots left, right and centre. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Granger and Lupin kept giving Harry advice on married life and women in general and Ron; even though he had only been married about two weeks, believed he knew there was everything Harry needed to know about dealing with women.

"Never, _ever_ disagree with what women think. You will seriously regret it; they won't let the subject drop until they have won. So just agree with them and everyone's happy" Ron said while taking swigs of butterbeer. "And _don't _leave your dirty clothes all over the floor, and always put the loo seat down! Luna doesn't half go on about it!" continued Ron.

The other men were nodding their heads in agreement. Harry sat there not knowing how to take this information, whether to laugh or look worried.

"Try and help around the house now and again, they get annoyed if they have to do all the cleaning, washing up, cooking etc" Mr. Weasley said to Harry.

"And try and avoid clothes shopping at all costs!" piped up Mr. Granger.

"Or even worse shoe shopping!" added Lupin.

The guys' groaned in disapproval, Harry was trying not to laugh "So apart from that, everything else is good?" asked Harry.

"Oh yeah totally!" commented Ron "And the things they can do in the bedroom is quite unbelievable!" he winked at Harry, who rolled his eyes.

"I don't think I want to hear this" Mr. Granger said with a laugh and himself, Mr. Weasley and Lupin went up to the bar.

Ron continued "I bet Hermione is a right fox at night? I think she's not as innocent as she let's on, am I right?" Harry sat there; stunned, by Ron's upfront and bold question and Harry looked at him shyly. "Well I wouldn't know because" he paused "We haven't done it yet" he finished.

Ron stared at Harry, astounded "What! Are you kidding? You're telling me that you and Hermione have been sharing the same bed for two and a half months _and _you've been on holiday together and nothings happened?" he exclaimed.

Harry looked rather sheepish "We agreed we would wait till our wedding night, we just didn't want to rush into anything. You know to go from being best friends of seven years, to being a couple and sleeping together is a big thing."

Ron pondered for a moment "Yeah I suppose that does make sense."

Harry continued "I mean its not like we haven't done…anything, we've had a couple of close calls, but yeah tomorrow night is the night" Harry grinned.

The stag night continued till midnight, Ron for once sticking to his word and managed to not get Harry drunk. Harry was to stay the night at Grimmauld Place with Ron, Mr. Granger, Lupin and Tonks and of course Teddy.

"You ready to go Harry?" Mr. Granger asked him.

Harry got up off his chair "Yeah I am" he turned to everyone else "Thanks for coming you lot, I've had a brilliant night, and thanks for doing all this" he added to Dean and Seamus.

"Our pleasure Harry, see you at the wedding tomorrow" Dean replied.

"Thanks, yeah see you all tomorrow, night guys!" Harry left the pub with Ron, Mr. Granger and Lupin following close behind; they got to Grimmauld Place and met Kreacher in the hallway.

"Ah Kreacher, how has Teddy been?" Lupin asked him.

"Teddy has been fine, he's sleeping" Kreacher replied and then wandered off in the direction of the basement.

"Right I think we should all head to bed and I've got to check on Teddy" Lupin told the guys, he turned to Harry "G'night Harry, see you in the morning" he hugged him.

"Night son" Mr. Granger said as he hugged Harry too.

"Thanks, see you in the morning" Harry replied and Mr. Granger followed Lupin up the stairs so Mr. Granger could be shown where he was going to sleep.

"Come on mate" Ron said as him and Harry went up the stairs and into the room the two of them always used to share when they stayed here. Thankfully the whole house had been thoroughly cleaned and decorated so it looked much brighter and more warm and inviting.

The sound of Ron's snores quickly filled the room, but Harry was lying in bed, sleep the furthest thing from his mind. He was missing Hermione; he missed cuddling up to her. This was the first night Harry and Hermione had slept apart since they had left Hogwarts nearly three months ago, and neither of them liked it at all. It was the early hours of the morning before Harry finally went off to sleep, dreaming about Hermione.


	8. Harmonious Union

**Chapter Eight - Harmonious Union**

The most beautiful summer's day dawned on 17th August. Over the past month the weather had been fantastic and this Saturday was no different, it was really warm and there were no clouds in the sky, leaving it clear crystal blue. Harry Potter woke up at just gone 7:00am, it was unnaturally early for him, but he knew he would not get back to sleep. Ron was still out for the count but Harry didn't want to wake him, so he crept quietly out of the bedroom and headed downstairs into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. Harry sat at the kitchen table completely on his own thinking for half an hour, before Lupin came into the room, holding Teddy in his arms, he looked startled as he saw Harry.

"Harry? I thought you were still asleep, you alright?" Lupin asked as he handed Teddy to Harry, who immediately wanted to reach up and play with Harry's glasses. Harry smiled "I'm fantastic, really I am. I'm getting married today!"

Lupin grinned widely and started laughing, and patted him on the back.

"So no second thoughts then?" Lupin asked.

Harry shook his head "Absolutely none whatsoever, I mean I'm nervous, of course I'm nervous but no, no second thoughts. I'm going to marry Hermione, I couldn't be happier!" he grinned.

Teddy was smiling at Harry "Teddy, you looking forward to me and Auntie Hermione getting married?" Harry said to the five month old, who only smiled more.

Harry chuckled and Lupin smiled "Now come on let's get the groom some breakfast eh?"

Harry grinned and placed Teddy in the playpen while he helped Remus get the breakfast ready for everyone.

Within the next hour the rest of the household began to make their way into the kitchen, Ron being the last one up. Once everyone had eaten their breakfast and had showers, they all got changed into their wedding outfits. Harry and Ron went back up to their room.

"So mate, you alright, how you feeling?" Ron asked.

"Very nervous" Harry replied as he did up his tie.

The two of them were wearing dark suits with white shirt, tie, waistcoat, suit trousers and jacket; both were pinning red roses to the breast pocket of their jackets.

"You'll be fine Harry, anyone can see you and Hermione are smitten with eachother, you've got no need to worry."

Harry smiled "Cheers Ron, so you got the rings?"

"Ahuh they are in the pocket of my jacket."

"Good" responded Harry.

A while later Harry side long apparated with Mr. Granger to Hogsmeade. Along with Ron, Lupin and Tonks with Teddy following behind, they all entered the grounds of Hogwarts. Mr. Granger, having never seen the place where his daughter had gone to school, was absolutely stunned by the castle.

They approached the main doors and were greeted by Hagrid, "Hey!" he went up and hugged Harry.

"Hello Hagrid" Harry said as Hagrid finally let go of him "How's everything looking?"

"Amazing!" Hagrid replied "but you can't see it yet, go to those rooms down there" he pointed to a corridor not far away "You and Ron can wait in there, everyone else can go wherever they like, as long as it's only on this ground floor or in the grounds near the castle. Hermione and the girls will be in a room just above the marble staircase so Harry you're forbidden to go up there okay?" Harry nodded "and Harry you're not aloud to leave that room unless someone has checked that Hermione isn't in the vicinity, understood?"

Harry nodded his head again "Yeah I understand."

"Marvellous! Okay off you go, good luck; I'll see you after the ceremony."

Harry smiled "Okay thank you, yeah I'll see you later."

At the Granger household, Hermione's mother, Ginny and Luna were up way before Hermione was. Mrs. Granger had already made breakfast and eaten hers, showered and changed into her outfit. She was wearing a raspberry colour dress and light colour heeled shoes, and she had a small fascinator attached to her hair that matched the dress. She came downstairs and Ginny and Luna looked up from eating their breakfast when she entered.

"Oh Mrs. Granger you look great!" Ginny announced with a grin.

"Yes you do Mrs. Granger" Luna added.

"Thank you girls, so is Hermione up yet?" Mrs. Granger asked them.

The two girls shook their heads, consequently they heard a scream of joy from upstairs before loud footsteps coming down the stairs and Hermione appeared in the kitchen doorway, looking flustered and she shouted;

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" she grinned, and the three girls laughed.

"You are indeed darling, but first you must come and sit down and eat some breakfast" her mother told her.

They sat and watched as Hermione wolfed down her food in a matter of minutes.

"Blimey Hermione why are you eating so fast? You'll give yourself indigestion" Ginny told her.

"Got to shower, I'm getting married in two hours!" Hermione said, jumped up "See you in a bit" and ran off up the stairs.

Ginny, Luna and Mrs. Granger all shook their heads and grinned.

While Hermione was having a shower and getting herself dry, Luna and Ginny went to get changed into their bridesmaids' dresses.

The dresses were both a matching red colour with thin straps; they were wearing matching red shoes too.

Ginny pointed her wand at her own hair and at Luna's to create their hairstyles, both of which were slightly different. Ginny's was in slight curls down her back while Luna's hair was clipped up at the top and the rest was completely straight. Once they were finished they came downstairs and waited with Mrs. Granger.

Hermione came downstairs ten minutes later, carrying her wedding dress in her arms with a dress cover over it, to protect it.

"Oh you guys, you all look stunning!" Hermione said happily.

"Thank you" Ginny and Luna chorused together.

"So are you ready to go darling?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"As I'll ever be" Hermione said with a smile.

She side long apparated with her mum and Ginny and Luna followed them, each clutching their miniature bouquets of red roses.

They arrived at Hogwarts, a lot of the guests were already there as the wedding was about to start in just under an hour. Hermione waved and said hello as she passed them, and Hagrid greeted them just as he had greeted Harry.

"Hermione!" he shouted and gave her a hug.

"Hey Hagrid, is everything all set?" Hermione asked him.

"Yep its all fine, Harry is already here. Don't worry I've made sure he won't see you before the ceremony. You just go and get ready."

Hermione grinned "Okay I will, where do we have to go?"

"Up the marble staircase, down the right corridor, first door on your left"

Hermione nodded "Okay thank you, I'll see you after the ceremony."

Hermione, her mother and her two bridesmaids ascended the marble staircase and into the room which had an adjoining room for Hermione to change in. In the main room were a small number of sofas, a few long mirrors and a dressing table.

"Ooo this is lovely!" said Mrs. Granger "Right Hermione shall I do your make-up for you and then you can do your hair?"

Hermione nodded in agreement, so Mrs. Granger set to work; she put a tiny amount of blusher on Hermione's cheeks, a thin amount of waterproof mascara and some pink lip-gloss on her lips. Hermione loved that the make-up was subtle, it made her glow.

Hermione then pointed her wand at her hair and in seconds it fell into place, it was the exact same hairstyle she had had at the Yule Ball. The only thing she had changed was that she did not have the small flower hair accessories.

"Oh that looks brilliant Hermione!" Luna said.

"Thanks" Hermione said with a grin.

"Right now how about the blushing bride gets changed, so we can finally see what this dress looks like" Mrs. Granger said to Hermione, who grinned widely and took her dress off the hook on the back of the door.

"Back in a bit" she said and she went into the adjoining room, closing the door behind her as she did so.

Hermione took the dress out of its protective casing and stared at it and sighed happily, before getting undressed and put on her 'something borrowed and blue' which was the blue garter borrowed from Luna. She then slipped on her dress carefully and with a little help from her wand, let the magic do the back up for her. She placed on her beautiful pearly colour wedding shoes and fixed the veil onto her head, the veil only reached just to her waist, so it wasn't too long as Hermione planned to take it off later in the evening. She stood up straight in front of the mirror, and looked at herself.

Hermione's dress was strapless, which showed off her chest in a discreet way. The dress was made of beautiful soft white silk and satin that had diamond detailing around the top and down the side part of the dress. The dress spilled out as it reached the bottom in a great pool of gleaming crisp silk. Hermione almost felt like crying happy tears but knew she couldn't, as it would ruin her make-up for one thing, she smiled brightly and turned round and opened the door into the main room.

There were loud gasps between all three of the other women.

Ginny had put her hand to her mouth "Oh Hermione!" she exclaimed in pure admiration. Luna was standing there looking extremely stunned and Mrs. Granger had tears in her eyes.

Hermione smiled at them all "Do you like?" she asked innocently and Mrs. Granger rushed forward and hugged her only daughter.

"You … you look so beautiful!" she let go of her and looked Hermione up and down before coming to rest on her face "My little girl is all grown up!"

"Aww mum please don't cry, you'll set me off" Hermione said with a chuckle.

"You do look gorgeous Hermione!" Ginny smiled at her.

"Yeah you just look, just … wow!" Luna told her.

Hermione grinned "Thanks girls!" and they came up and hugged her.

"I only have one problem" Hermione said after she broke out of the hug "I don't have my something new, or something old?"

Hermione's mum smiled "Well we got the 'something new' covered" and she showed Hermione some very small silver diamond earrings and handed them to her. "Thanks mum" Hermione said happily and put them on quickly.

Then they heard a soft knock from the door "Come in" Hermione called. The door opened and Lupin stepped in and gasped when he saw Hermione.

"Wow! Hermione … You look … absolutely amazing!"

"Thank you" she said with a smile "Is there anything the matter Remus?"

He shook his head "No, no everything's fine. I just came up here to check if you were ready, which you are" he smiled "and I also wanted to give you this" he took a delicate silver necklace out of his suit jacket pocket, it had a small droplet shaped diamond hanging from the delicate, thin silver chain.

"Oh it's stunning!" Hermione said as she looked closely at it, then she looked quizzical "but why do you want to give it to me?"

"It belonged to Harry's mother" he said simply. Hermione's mouth dropped open, Lupin continued "I remember Lily always saying that she wanted Harry's future wife to wear this on her wedding day and for her then to keep it. It was definitely one of Lily's favourites, it actually belonged to her grandmother, and it's been passed down through the generations. I remember Lily clearly saying that 'only the woman who could capture her son's heart was worthy of the necklace', and that you did Hermione, so it now deservedly belongs to you."

Hermione was lost for words and could do nothing but smile; Lupin gave a smile too and put the necklace on for her.

"Thank you, I can't believe Harry's mother would want me to wear this, it's perfect! Thank you so much Remus" she hugged him.

"You're more than welcome Hermione. Now shall I tell everyone that you are ready?" Hermione nodded in response.

"Okay" he said and kissed her cheek "Good luck" he smiled and left the room.

"There you are darling, now you have your something old" Mrs. Granger said with a grin. "Right well I best be off downstairs now" she looked at her daughter with pure affection "I love you my little girl, I'm so very proud of you. Harry is very lucky to have you." She gave her a tight hug before leaving the three girls alone.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron had been waiting in their room and talking for the past hour or so, they were interrupted however when Mr. Granger stuck his head round the door.

"Harry, everyone's going in to get their seats, you ready?" Harry already had butterflies in his stomach but now he felt like there were millions of them.

"Yeah I'm ready" he took a nervous deep breath to try and calm himself.

The three of them walked down into the Entrance Hall where Lupin and Mrs. Granger were already waiting for them.

"She looks amazing Harry, you're one lucky man" Lupin hugged him "Good luck."

Mrs. Granger came up to Harry and hugged him also "Good luck Harry darling, you look wonderful! I'll see you after the ceremony."

"Thank you. Yeah I'll see you later" Harry assured her.

Mrs. Granger smiled at her soon to be son-in-law before going with Lupin into the Great Hall.

"Son, good luck, I'm so glad you're marrying my daughter" Mr. Granger told him "You mean the world to me just as much as she does."

Harry looked quite positively stunned and Mr. Granger hugged him and Harry smiled very widely as Mr. Granger let go of him, "Thank you that means so much! I best get inside before Hermione comes down, see you after the ceremony."

Subsequently, Harry and Ron turned to the entrance of the Great Hall and the doors opened slightly to let them in and Harry and Ron stared at the Hall in astonishment.

The room seemed as if it sparkled, there were floating candles up above them, roses adorning parts of the walls. White backed chairs were laid out in small rows on either side of an aisle made out of red, pink and white rose petals. Harry and Ron walked down it, grinning at everyone there. They reached the front where Arthur Weasley was standing.

"You alright Harry?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty nervous but otherwise okay. Listen, thanks again for performing the ceremony for us."

"Oh it's a real pleasure and an honour Harry" Mr. Weasley replied with a smile.

The doors to the Great Hall had been closed properly again, after Harry and Ron had entered, and Mr. Granger was still waiting patiently in the Entrance Hall for Hermione and her bridesmaids to appear. He did not have to wait long until he saw her. His daughter. Walking slowly and elegantly down the marble staircase, clutching her bouquet of red and white roses tied together by a ribbon. She reached the bottom of the stairs, Luna and Ginny letting go of her train.

"You look beautiful sweetheart!" Mr. Granger said to his daughter as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you dad" she said sweetly.

"You ready for this?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded "Most definitely" she linked arms with her father and the doors to the Great Hall opened.

From inside everyone turned to face the doors and all the guests stood up. Ginny and Luna went in first and the guests smiled at them happily. Then Hermione started walking down the aisle, arm in arm with her father, the guests beamed and looked on in astonishment, some even gasped when they saw Hermione. This included Harry himself, who developed tears in his eyes as soon as he laid eyes on her; they were tears of absolute joy, not believing that this woman was to soon to be his wife in a matter of minutes. Hermione was smiling at everyone as she walked up the aisle of rose petals, they all looked so happy and she felt so elated. When she did finally reach the front, the soft music stopped playing; and her father kissed her cheek before moving away. Hermione handed her bouquet to Ginny and Hermione walked the final steps to stand next to Harry and turned to face him. Harry was smiling brightly and looked at no one but her.

"You look so stunningly beautiful!" he said with full adoration in his voice. Hermione beamed at him "Thank you, you look great too."

Harry took her hand and they smiled at one another before the two of them faced Mr. Weasley.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Mr. Weasley began "We are gathered here today, at the wonderful Hogwarts Castle, to celebrate the union of Harry and Hermione" he grinned at them "I have been asked by the two of them, to conduct this ceremony and I am very pleased and honoured to do this for them. So to start, Harry and Hermione have written their own wedding vows, so Harry if you'll go first."

Harry gave a small smile in Mr. Weasley's direction before turning back to look at Hermione and began to speak:

"Hermione, when we decided to write our own vows, I found it pretty difficult, you know me I'm not very good with words and sometimes I don't say the right thing, but today I'm going to try. Hermione the reason why I found this difficult was because words alone cannot express how much I love you. My heart feels so empty when you aren't around, I feel like a piece of me is missing. I hate it when we aren't together; I want to spend every minute of every hour of every day with you. When I saw you walking down that aisle just now, all I could think about was, how can you become even more beautiful than you already are."

This earned an "Awww!" from the guests.

Hermione was forming tears in her eyes.

"Hermione when you are with me, you make me feel so happy. You brighten up my world. I never thought I would be lucky enough to find someone like you. Some people never find their one true love but I know for certain, that I've found mine." Harry smiled as he said the last sentence, as did Hermione who had to stop holding hands with Harry to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Mr. Weasley smiled "Well done Harry, okay Hermione…"

Hermione smiled again and joined hands with Harry once more.

"Harry, do you remember that time in first year when we went off to get the Philosopher's Stone, and you were about to go off alone and I said to you 'books and cleverness there are more important things .. Friendship and bravery' as she repeated the words Harry said them along with her which made her smile "the one thing I didn't add at the end of that is, love. I think I loved you even then Harry, not that I realised it at the time" she gave a very minute chuckle "Harry you could've had the pick of any of the girls in Hogwarts to go out with, and yet out of all of them you chose me, plain old Hermione. Which I still can't get my head around. Harry you are the kind of guy I always dreamed about: you are kind, caring, and generous, you are _always_ putting others before yourself and it is those very qualities that make me love you. You have had to cope with so much in your life so far Harry, and now that it's all over, I promise to spend my life giving you all my love and devotion and I promise I will always be there for you. You are my family now Harry and I love you so much!"

"Love you too" Harry responded, they smiled at one another as did Mr. Weasley. Ron came up to them and handed Harry's ring to Hermione who happily placed it onto Harry's finger, then Harry took Hermione's ring and placed it on her finger.

Both of the rings had 'Together Forever Bonded by Love' engraved on the inside, no one knew this apart from Harry and Hermione themselves.

"Lastly, Do you Harry James Potter; take Hermione Jane Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Mr. Weasley asked Harry who said with no hesitation "I do."

Mr. Weasley continued "And do you Hermione Jane Granger take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" she said instantly.

They grinned at eachother and Mr. Weasley was beaming "Harry and Hermione have confessed their love for one another, they have made the promise of vows and they have exchanged rings. So therefore, I, Arthur Weasley, Minister for Magic, am very proud and delighted to announce that they are now husband and wife and they are bonded for life." He paused "You may now kiss the bride."

Harry and Hermione grinned widely and they lent forward for a romantic kiss. The whole room burst with cheering and applause and they all got up onto their feet. Harry and Hermione broke apart and smiled at everyone. Soaking in the wonderful atmosphere of pure happiness. After a few minutes everyone slowly began to leave the Great Hall to get prepared for the photos just outside the castle. While everyone moved off, Harry and Hermione signed a marriage certificate to certify that they were legally married in both the wizarding and the muggle world, followed by the signatures of their witnesses.

Ron, Ginny, Luna and Mr. Weasley followed Harry and Hermione as they walked down the aisle. Harry interlaced his fingers with Hermione's.

"I love you" Harry whispered in her ear.

"I love you too!" Hermione replied and Harry kissed her cheek, "I can't believe we are married, me and you, we just got married!" Harry gleamed.

Hermione gave a small laugh "Yeah we did, I can't believe it either!" they both smiled hugely. They reached the Entrance Hall and stopped to have a kiss, giving Mr. Weasley, Ron, Luna and Ginny the chance to join the rest of the guests outside.

Harry and Hermione walked out of the castle doors and instantly people started cheering and applauding and confetti was thrown over the newly weds. Camera flashes were going off in all directions and Harry and Hermione stopped to kiss a few times as they got more confetti thrown over their heads. Once the excitement had calmed down slightly and people started to move off to have separate photo's taken. Hermione's parents came rushing over and they all exchanged hugs.

"Oh my darlings! That was so beautiful! Congratulations! I'm so delighted for you both!" Mrs. Granger said.

"Yeah so am I" added Mr. Granger "You're really part of this family now Harry. By the way we aren't having anymore of you calling us Mr and Mrs. Granger; you are as good as our proper son so you can call us by our first names."

Harry gave a small laugh "Okay I'll try thank-you David, Joanna."

All four of them laughed "That's going to take some getting used to" Harry said "Oh but I also want to say thank you."

"What for?" David asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Just for being so welcoming and accepting me into your family like you have done. You both mean the absolute world to me, I love you both, you are the closest thing I'll ever have to a mum and dad and I just want to thank you for that."

Hermione took his hand gently and with a smile. David beamed and Joanna looked almost in tears "That is so lovely Harry! We love you too. Now come on there is a lot of people waiting for you two, so let's get these photographs done shall we?" Harry and Hermione smiled and they went over to join the other guests.

The photographs were to be taken just outside the castle by the same photographer that Ron and Luna had used at their wedding. He took what seemed like hundreds of photographs, from big group ones with everyone in the picture, to small group ones like Harry and Hermione with Ron, or the three of them with the bridesmaids.

They were there for over an hour having the photos done. Then everyone, besides Harry and Hermione, were instructed to go back inside, as the Great Hall was now set for the reception.

Harry and Hermione wanted to be alone for ten minutes, as the photographer took some more romantic shots of the two of them by the willow tree next to the lake, the area where Harry had proposed. Once they had finished, the photographer quickly made his way back inside, while Harry and Hermione went back in at a much slower pace, just loving being with eachother in the sunshine.

It was now mid-afternoon and the Great Hall had been transformed. There was a huge dance-floor in the middle of the room, surrounded by many silver tables and chairs, dinner was to be served later, but there was also a buffet in case people got peckish and a large table to get drinks from. Just as Harry and Hermione walked in, Lupin's voice boomed out and echoed across the room.

"Everyone will you please welcome the newly weds, Mr and Mrs. Potter" everyone started cheering and applauding and Lupin's voice continued "and it's also time for Harry and Hermione to have their first dance, so go on you two get on that dance-floor!"

Everyone kept the cheering and applause going as Harry happily led Hermione onto the massive dance-floor. Suddenly all the lights, including the natural sunlight from the ceiling, was drowned out by total darkness and within seconds, hundreds upon hundreds of lit candles appeared and floated in the air, the magical ceiling was now showing millions of bright stars in the sky and a small spotlight landed in the place where the couple was on the dance-floor. Everyone around the room sat down on chairs and became totally silent just watching this young couple.

The very slow song began and Hermione wrapped her arms round Harry's neck whilst Harry placed his hands on the sides of Hermione's waist and they just swayed around on the spot, looking deep into each others eyes, never taking their eyes off one another and just smiling. As the song continued Hermione developed tears in her eyes, yet she was smiling the whole time. Harry smiled and occasionally took her hand and twirled Hermione around a few times on the spot, and near the end of the song Harry wrapped his arms around her carefully and lifted Hermione up off her feet and span her round. This caused Hermione to laugh and cry more happy tears and all the guests that had been totally silent up until this point, cheered, and the girls began to cry even more. Harry set Hermione back down onto her feet, returning back to the close dancing positions they were in, just as the song ended they reached in for a beautifully romantic kiss.

The song stopped, everyone got off their seats and cheered and applauded as the room became well lit again. Harry and Hermione broke apart and looked around and everyone that they could see had tears in their eyes, the two of them could do nothing but smile happily and hold hands.

Livelier music began to play, and lots of people came to join the newly married couple on the dance-floor. Lupin and Tonks began dancing near them, Lupin caught eyes with Harry and he grinned "Smooth Harry, very smooth!" Lupin said as he chuckled, Harry just laughed.

Harry and Hermione danced for a few more songs before coming off the dance-floor and Ron and Luna came up to them both.

"Hey here they are! Do I have to call you 'the Potter's' now?" Ron asked and Hermione and Harry gave a laugh.

"You can if you want" Hermione told him.

"So how does it feel to be married then?" Luna asked them.

"Best feeling in the world" Hermione replied sweetly and reached up and kissed Harry.

"Oh please, enough already!" Ron said jokingly.

"Well I think its sweet" Luna added.

Ron rolled his eyes and Harry and Hermione laughed.

"By the way Hermione you do looking amazing" Ron suddenly announced, making Hermione look slightly surprised "Thanks Ron, that's so nice of you."

"Well she's all mine, so hands off" Harry warned him with a grin.

Ron laughed "Don't worry, you can have her, I've got my lovely Luna."

Coming from Ron that was a real compliment, not many that Luna experienced, and she kissed his cheek in gratitude.

"Well she may be your wife, Ron, but she looks so great that I would like to invite her to dance?" Harry said as he held his hand out in Luna's direction, who smiled "Oh thank you Harry, yes I'd love to dance. As long as it's alright with your lovely bride?" Luna inquired sweetly.

Hermione smiled "Yeah, yeah of course it is. I want him back in one piece though Luna" she said with a chuckle.

Harry kissed Hermione's cheek to say thank you.

"Come on then Luna" Harry said as he took Luna's hand gently and they rushed off to the dance-floor.

Ron and Hermione gave a laugh "I don't know what's got into Harry, he actually likes to dance now _and_ he's become good at it" Ron said.

Hermione gave a small laugh and smiled as she and Ron watched Harry and Luna dance, not particularly closely to one another, but they seemed to be having fun.

"I know it is so unlike him, but hey I don't care, he's good at dancing now so I'm not complaining."

Ron laughed at Hermione's response.

"Right come on then Ron, it's your turn now" Hermione grabbed his wrist and began dragging him towards the dance floor.

"Oh no, no, no, Hermione I don't want to dance!" Ron moaned "Let go of me!" Hermione was not going to give in that easily and just laughed as Ron continued to struggle to try and get away from her. He eventually conceded defeat and they began to dance near to Harry and Luna. Luna and Harry spotted them and looked at Ron and Hermione with wide eyes as they both tried not to laugh.

"Are my pregnancy hormones making me see things Harry, or did Hermione just manage to persuade Ronald to get up and dance?"

Harry gave a laugh "No you definitely aren't seeing things Luna, Ron is indeed dancing." Harry turned to look at them again "Oi Ron! What are you doing?"

Ron looked at Harry with terrified eyes "It isn't my fault! She forced me to come on here!"

Harry and Luna laughed at Ron's obvious lack of desire to dance. Harry and Luna could see Hermione was trying so hard not to laugh and just grinned at them and winked at Harry, who laughed again.

Ron was so glad to get off the dance-floor once the song came to an end a few minutes later. Hermione then got whisked off to dance by Charlie, and Elena danced with Harry. Harry was surprised to find that Elena was a very good dancer.

"I used to dance all the time when I was a kid, seems to have stuck" Elena responded after Harry had asked her about it. Harry grinned.

"Hermione's a good dancer isn't she?" Elena continued as she looked over at where Charlie and Hermione were dancing, and laughing.

Harry followed Elena's gaze "Yeah she is. Charlie on the other hand seems to be struggling a bit."

Elena giggled "Yeah Charlie was never much of a dancer; he's always standing on my toes."

Harry gave a small laugh, and the song drew to an end.

"Well that was lovely Harry, thank you" Elena said to him.

"My pleasure, I'm glad to see you're having a good time."

"Oh I certainly am! Well worth coming back to the UK for."

Hermione and Charlie came over to join them and Harry put his arm around Hermione's waist and kissed her cheek, Charlie and Elena were smiling at them.

"So you guys want a drink?" Harry asked all three of them.

"Yeah alright" Charlie replied and they went off to get champagne and have a sit down. Half an hour later, it was announced that dinner was served and people could choose anything they wanted.

Up at the top table were of course Harry and Hermione, along with Hermione's parents, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Lupin. After everyone had eaten their food the wedding speeches began, the first one was from Ron:

"Heya everyone, Hope you're all having fun! Well who would've thought we would all be here celebrating Harry and Hermione getting married? I for one certainly didn't, well not at first anyway. These two have been my best friends since our first year of Hogwarts and throughout those seven years, I've always noticed that Hermione was showing more affection towards Harry than she was to myself. Hermione always grabbed Harry's hand when there was trouble and they were always hugging eachother if either of them had miraculously been saved from some adventure we went on. It was obvious to a lot of people how they felt about one another, except for Harry and Hermione themselves. It took both of them _so_ long for them to finally admit their feelings, and by god are we all glad of that." The guests gave a small laugh; Ron continued "I know how perfect Harry and Hermione are for eachother. It's pretty rare for two best friends to fall in love but you two have indeed done that and I personally couldn't be happier for you both" he said to Harry and Hermione who were smiling "So from me and everyone, we wish you congratulations and the best of luck!"

Ron smiled, he sat down and everyone applauded.

"Cheers mate!" Harry said to Ron.

"You're welcome" Ron replied.

It was now Mr. Granger's turn to say something:

"Well … wow … hello everyone! It's so nice to be here at this castle, it's just amazing. I cannot explain to you all, how happy my wife and I are to see our daughter, Hermione, marry Harry today. Ever since Hermione was a young girl she has always been very determined, if she wanted something she will do anything in her power to get it and keep hold of it. That is more or less exactly what she has done with Harry here; she's been besotted with him ever since the first summer after her first year at Hogwarts" Hermione blushed crimson while Harry grinned at her "and since then every year she would come home and she would talk about no one but Harry, it was Harry this and Harry that, my wife Joanna noticed the signs immediately, whereas myself I was a bit slow, as most guys are, I think I'm right in saying lads?" this earned a laugh and sounds of approval from the male guests and laughter from the female guests "Our Hermione had fallen for Harry Potter, her best friend and she was never going to let him go. Now we are all here celebrating them getting married."

He looked at Hermione "I am so proud of you, Hermione darling" he smiled at her brightly "You are the most wonderful daughter a man could ever wish for, and your mother and I love you so much." Hermione was fully in tears now, her father still carried on: "My wife and I spent most of this summer getting to know Harry extremely well and I cannot believe what he's had to deal with, but even though he's been through what he has, Harry still shows his generous and down to earth side to us all, which is so admirable. He has saved and protected our daughter on numerous occasions, and for that alone we will be forever grateful. Harry and Hermione have clearly shown how much they love, care and trust one another and I'm so glad my little girl has found someone very special. Harry, I know neither me nor Joanna, can ever replace your real parents but we are so, so proud to call you our son-in-law and we are extremely happy that you are part of our family. This has been one of the happiest days of my life and I'm almost certain that there will be many more happy days to come for the pair of you" he picked up his glass of champagne "so if you would all please raise your glasses to, Hermione and Harry!"

"Hermione and Harry!" the room echoed and they all drank a sip of their drinks. Hermione was trying to wipe the tears from her eyes and Harry kissed her cheek and smiled. "Thank you" he mouthed to Mr. Granger who smiled in response.

Lupin then stood up: "Hello all! Well I just wanted to say a big congratulations to you two" he smiled at the young couple "Harry has asked me to make a speech on behalf of what I think his parents would have said if they were still with us, and as I am the last remaining Marauder member and I was one of James and Lily's best friends I'm more than happy to do so. Harry, Hermione, I am so pleased that you two are now married. When I look at the two of you it reminds me so much of your parents, Harry. From knowing them I know that they would both be so, so proud of you Harry and would be so delighted to have someone like you Hermione as their daughter-in-law."

Harry could feel tears beginning to emerge; Hermione had taken Harry's hand since the start of Ron's speech but was now holding it tighter as she tried not to cry again. Lupin continued "Harry's mother, Lily, was a lot like you Hermione. She was a very beautiful woman, who was a bright and inquisitive character who always knew what she wanted out of life. She always saw the good in people rather than the bad and she was fiercely protective over the ones she loved. And James, well" he gave a small laugh "Everything you want to know about James all you have to do is look at Harry, a lot of the qualities that James had, you will all recognise in Harry. James, he was cheeky, very good at quidditch, had the same unruly black hair and he always got himself into trouble. Harry, as David has already touched upon, you have had so much trouble and heartbreak in your life and you, more than anyone else in this room, deserves peace, happiness and to be loved and its so obvious that you have found all of that with Hermione. You two are besotted with one another, there is no denying that. You are going to make eachother very happy and I'm one hundred percent certain that your parents, Harry, would want to wish you all the luck in the world, as do I." Lupin sat down and everyone again clapped.

As the speeches were now over, Hermione got out of her chair and hugged her father first, Ron and then Lupin, all with tears in her eyes. Hermione soon sat back down next to Harry, who all of a sudden got out of his chair. Hermione looked bemused but didn't get the chance to ask as Harry tapped a glass with a spoon to get the whole room's attention again.

"Hi everyone, I know I said I wasn't going to make a speech but I just felt like I needed to, especially after those amazing speeches. Hermione and I are so grateful for all your wonderful words guys, thank you so much. I also want to quickly say on behalf of my _gorgeous_ new wife Hermione" she and Harry grinned "and I, we want to say thank you to each and every one of you for coming today and also for all the gifts. I hope you're all having as much fun as we are, but don't worry the party isn't over till most of us get totally plastered."

"Here, here!" Ron shouted. Everyone laughed.

"As we can all see, Ron is very excited at that prospect" this caused everyone to laugh again and Ron blushed.

"Anyway moving on, I really can't believe that I'm standing here speaking to you all. For most of this past year, I woke up everyday thinking, 'would this be my final day alive?' But here I am still alive and most remarkably of all, I find myself getting married! It's quite literally amazing!" he smiled down at Hermione and took her hand in his and carried on.

"It has been a long seven years since starting Hogwarts, full of more downs than ups you could say, but I've met the best people in the world along the way, all of whom are sitting in this room. I've always had my two best friends, Hermione and Ron, by my side and definitely without them I would be long gone, and I thank them both for that, especially the woman who is very special to me. And I don't care how cheesy the rest of this sounds, I'm going to say it anyway. Hermione, in my eyes you are not only the most beautiful woman in the world, but you are also intelligent, generous, warm-hearted, hard-working, selfless, kind and caring and those are only a few of your fantastic attributes that make you the amazing woman you are. We have been best friends for seven years and now you are my beautiful wife." All the women were now beginning to cry, including Hermione. "I feel like I can trust you with anything and everything, you are the most important person in the world to me and without you in my life, life just would not be worth living. I will always look after you and I promise to keep you safe and happy, and when we are old and wrinkly and you're probably still nagging me to death" everyone chuckled (including Harry and Hermione themselves) "We will look back on this day with happy memories. Finally, the last thing I have to say is… thank you for marrying me" he said with such innocence "and I love you so much, Mrs. Hermione Potter."

The whole room said "Aww!" in unison.

Hermione was beaming up at Harry, tears of pure joy sparkling in her rich chocolate coloured eyes; she got out of her chair and replied;

"Mr Harry Potter, I love you too!" and they kissed.

The entire room erupted with applause and cheers, Hermione flung her arms round Harry "Thank you. That was so beautiful" she said and let go of him.

"Meant every word" he smiled at her.

Everyone calmed down a bit after recovering from the emotional speeches and watched Hermione and Harry cut their three tiered wedding cake, made out of traditional fruit cake, with white icing and white roses shaped onto it. They had a few cute photos of them cutting it and feeding pieces to eachother, before Hermione's parents came up to them.

"Hello you two, having a brilliant day?" Joanna asked.

"Just perfect mum!" Hermione said dreamily.

Her parents smiled, "Actually I was wondering if a certain _Mrs. Potter_ would like to dance with her father?" David asked with a grin.

"Oh dad, of course I will" Hermione replied happily.

"Well if the best looking woman in the room is taken, I think I'll have to take the next best looking woman onto the dance-floor" Harry said with a cheeky glint in his eyes and held out his hand to Joanna who took it.

"Oh what a charmer! Hermione are you sure you want to keep this one, or can I have him?" Joanna said with a giggle and Hermione laughed.

"You can't have him mum!" Hermione called back with a mischievous smile.

Mrs. Granger pretended to be down heartened by the remark but grinned and the four of them went onto the dance-floor.

They had a bit of a laugh as they attempted to dance, Mr. Granger spinning Hermione around on the spot which made her laugh and she nearly bumped into a few people. Then a slow song came on and Hermione carried on dancing with her father while Joanna let go of Harry, who was looking over longingly at Hermione.

"Go on. Go and get her. I can see that you want to" Joanna said with a knowing smile.

Harry smiled bashfully "You don't mind?"

"Of course not, she's your bride and thank you for a lovely dance."

"You're more than welcome" and with that Harry walked around the other couples and reached Hermione and her father.

"Mind if I cut in?" he said to David.

"Not at all" he smiled "She's all yours" David said happily and walked off and quickly found his wife and began to dance. Harry smiled at Hermione, who copied his actions, and began to dance with her.

"Y'know, I've never been this happy in my entire life!" Hermione said and Harry twirled her round before he answered "Same here. This is also the day I'm going to get mocked by Ron, for dancing with my mother-in-law."

Hermione giggled "Not many guys would dance with their mother-in-laws because they are normally scared of them" she smiled "but that was so nice of you to offer to her. Both my parents really like you Harry and there is nothing wrong with you dancing with my mum, and if Ron does make fun of you, tell me and I'll sort him out. Just tell him I'll make him get up and dance again." She giggled.

Harry laughed "Oh Hermione! Y'know you can be so sneaky when you want to be."

Hermione grinned "I know" and she kissed him.

It was drawing near 7:45pm, and whilst Harry was chatting to Neville and Hagrid, Hermione heard the sound of a baby crying from near her, she turned round and saw Fleur trying to comfort baby Victoire. Hermione went over to her.

"Heya Fleur, this little one giving you trouble?" Hermione asked.

Fleur seemed a little stressed "Yeah she doesn't seem to want to settle and I'm dying for the loo."

"Well how about I look after her for a minute? I'll take her by the door for a bit of fresh air, and plus it's a bit quieter by there. That gives you chance to use the loo."

Fleur looked awfully grateful "Oh would you Hermione? That would be great thank you."

Hermione smiled "It's no trouble at all."

Fleur gave a grateful smile and handed baby Victoire over to Hermione.

"Back in a minute" Fleur said as she rushed off quickly.

Hermione looked down at a still crying Victoire.

"Aww sweetie, shhh, shhh it's okay, what's the matter hmm" she rocked the baby in her arms and went out of the Great Hall and stood by the open doorway to the castle, just opposite the doors to the Great Hall.

Harry, who had moved off from talking to Neville and Hagrid, was now looking for Hermione. He couldn't see his vision in white anywhere in the Great Hall, so he walked towards the Entrance Hall and quickly spotted her, just leaning against the castle's heavy oak front doors.

Harry walked closer and could now see that Hermione was cradling a pink bundle in her arms, which he quickly realised must be Fleur and Bill's new baby girl. Harry stopped walking to admire Hermione, he smiled a big smile. She looked so happy, so natural with a baby in her arms; Harry knew that one day she would make a fantastic mother, hopefully that one day would be sooner rather than later. Harry went over to Hermione and he heard her humming to the baby.

Hermione looked up when she saw Harry stand next to her and she smiled "Look, she's asleep! I managed to get her to sleep all by myself!" she whispered happily.

Harry grinned "Yes you did" and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"Babies always look so innocent when they are asleep don't they?" Harry said as he smiled down at little Victoire.

Hermione beamed "Yeah they do, they fall asleep with no care in the world."

Fleur came rushing out of the corridor, where the girl's toilets were, and looked very shocked once she saw that her daughter was fast asleep in Hermione's arms. "How… how did you get her to sleep so quickly?"

Hermione shrugged "I don't know, I just talked to her, rocked her a bit and hummed a tune, she fell to sleep really easily."

Fleur looked impressed "Well you must have a natural gift with children, Hermione."

Hermione blushed and she handed a sleeping Victoire back to Fleur.

"Thanks so much for that Hermione."

"Oh my pleasure, anytime."

"It was a lovely ceremony and a great reception" Fleur said sweetly "I've really enjoyed it today, it's been nice to get out of the house."

Harry and Hermione smiled "I'm glad you've had a good time" Harry said "Are you guys leaving soon?"

Fleur nodded sadly "Yeah unfortunately, got to get this little one down for the night, plus I'm pretty tired, not had much sleep since she was born." She glanced down at Victoire "We'll be off once Bill finishes saying goodbye to everyone." Harry and Hermione nodded in understanding.

A few minutes later Bill came over to them with carry car seat in hand and handed a bag to Fleur.

"Heya guys, sorry we have to leave so soon."

Fleur placed Victoire in the carry car seat and lifted it up in her hand.

"Oh that's alright, we understand, we are just very glad you guys made it. Have a safe journey home and thanks for the gift" Harry said.

"Oh you're both very welcome, congratulations again; it's been a fantastic day! Enjoy the honeymoon" Bill grinned.

Harry laughed "Thank you. We will, see you."

"See you" Fleur said, they all exchanged hugs before Fleur and Bill, along with baby Victoire, left the grounds.

Harry turned to face Hermione and wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked back into the Great Hall.

"So are you having a good time?" Harry asked her.

Hermione grinned "The best!" she lent into him and whispered in his ear "but I can't wait for tonight" she said with a mischievous grin and ran off.

Harry raised his eyebrows, laughed and rushed off after her.

Hermione had grabbed a chair and put it near the edge of the dance-floor, just as the music came to an abrupt halt; she stood on it and called out.

"Okay, all girls who are not married gather on the dance-floor, I'm about to throw the bouquet!"

Girlish screams were heard as a crowd of girls gathered in a group, everyone else watched on with a grin. Hermione turned around with her back to the group "Okay on the count of three. One, two, three" and she threw her bouquet behind her and a scream of delight was heard as none other than Elena came out of the crowd, proudly holding the bouquet in the air. There were disappointed moans from all the other girls, while Hermione grinned as Harry helped her down from the chair.

"I bet Charlie is a bit freaked out now" Hermione said with a laugh and sure enough when Harry and Hermione looked over at him, Charlie was standing, staring at Elena, looking awfully worried. Harry laughed "Poor bloke."

Hermione chuckled and she kissed Harry's cheek.

"Come on, dance with me" she pleaded as music started playing again.

"Okay, okay I will dance with you some more, but on one condition."

Hermione looked intrigued "Yeah?"

He whispered in her ear "We leave thirty minutes earlier tonight."

Hermione grinned "Mr. Potter you have got yourself a deal!" she said as she grabbed his hand and dragged Harry onto the dance-floor. They danced and chatted to the guests till 12:30am when they then announced that they were leaving.

All the guests gathered outside, Harry and Hermione appeared holding hands and everyone cheered and confetti was thrown over them, exactly like it was earlier in the day. Whilst up in the sky, amazing fireworks were set off thanks to Fred and George. Hermione and Harry reached the main gate and said very rushed goodbyes to Hermione's parents and a few other people before they held hands again and disapparated away.

The couple appeared outside their newly completed home, Hermione sighed happily "First night in our new home" she said as Harry unlocked the front door.

"Well let's christen it then shall we?" Harry said and he bent down and lifted Hermione off her feet and held her in his arms, she squealed with delight. They crossed the threshold and Harry closed the front door with his foot, he carried Hermione up the carpeted staircase in semi-darkness and kicked their bedroom door open lightly.

The room was designed to make it feel like the Gryffindor Common room. It was deep rich red in colour and there was a massive, king sized four poster bed, with matching bedside tables. Large windows over looking the garden, there was also a luxurious en-suite bathroom with a Jacuzzi bath, power shower, toilet and two sinks. There was also a vast walk in wardrobe, filled with both Harry and Hermione's clothes and shoes, but mainly Hermione's.

Harry set Hermione down onto her feet, she kept her arms around his neck and she began kissing him but she parted quite quickly.

"I will be back in two minutes, you better be ready" she winked at him and went into the en-suite bathroom and closed the door.

Harry immediately grabbed his wand and lit the many candles all over the room, the red rose petals were already scattered on the bed so Harry stripped down so he was only in his boxers.

In the bathroom, Hermione had got changed out of her wedding dress and made her hair return to normal and took her make-up off, except for the lip-gloss which she kept on. She cast a contraception charm on herself, put a thin (and very short) black silk dressing gown on, and then opened the bathroom door.

Harry stared at her, Hermione grinned mischievously "Are you ready Mr. Potter?" All Harry could do was nod his head and Hermione removed her black silk dressing gown and let it fall to the floor. Harry's eyes went as wide as saucers, there was Hermione standing there in nothing but some very revealing and very, very sexy laced black and red lingerie. Hermione walked slowly over to the bed, Harry not taking his eyes off her. She lay seductively on the bed; completely teasing him but Harry couldn't wait any longer and tackled her in a very passionate kiss. They completely lost themselves in eachother and for the whole night they …. (Well use your imagination :P)


	9. Heart of Honeymoon

**Chapter Nine - Heart of Honeymoon**

Harry Potter woke up and was met by bright sunlight streaming in through the windows. A big grin spread across his face as the realisation of last night's events kicked in. Hermione had promised him the best night of his life and boy did she deliver. Harry looked down at the woman fully asleep on his chest, their legs entangled with each others. She was finally his, she was his gorgeous wife, and at this very moment in time he did not want to share her with anyone else, he could happily lay like this forever.

Harry started placing little kisses all over her forehead, cheeks, and nose and then he felt Hermione capture his lips with her own with a deep and meaningful kiss.

They parted and Hermione gleamed with delight "Good morning!"

Harry grinned "Good morning, Mrs. Potter"

Hermione beamed "I love hearing you call me that."

"And I love calling you that" he replied and kissed her.

"Did we really get married yesterday and was last night all a dream?" she asked, not daring to believe it. Harry reached under the covers and grabbed her left hand and took it out and held it next to his own, both showing beautiful wedding bands.

"Oh we certainly did, it definitely wasn't a dream" then he added "and I have to say last night … wow … it was amazing!" he then looked a bit concerned "Are you feeling okay though, I didn't hurt you too much did I?"

Hermione smiled "It hurt quite a bit but I'm alright, you were so amazing that it made all the pain worthwhile, trust me!"

Harry blushed slightly and Hermione kissed him.

"Mmmm I can't wait to do it again" Harry said.

"Well that is what our honeymoon is largely for" Hermione said with a giggle.

Harry grinned "You're quite right, but for now I'm going to get us some breakfast. I don't know about you but I've certainly built up an appetite from last night" he winked at her. Hermione giggled "Well don't expect me to come and help you, I'm not leaving this bed."

Harry looked amused "Thought you wouldn't" he got some pyjama bottoms on, kissed Hermione briefly and went downstairs in the kitchen and got a bottle of chilled champagne from the fridge and a very big bowl of juicy red strawberries, he grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and made his way back upstairs. When he entered the room he noticed that Hermione had put her silky black dressing gown on and was now sitting up in bed.

"Ooo champagne and strawberries!" she said excitedly, as Harry handed her the strawberries and got back into bed with her, he poured the champagne into the two glasses.

"Thank you" Hermione said as Harry gave her one of the glasses.

"Let's have a toast to …" Harry paused "Us and the future."

They smiled and clinked their glasses together and took a sip, they fed eachother strawberries until there was none left in the bowl.

The two of them lay in bed till 10:00am just enjoying being in each others company.

"I'm going to have a shower" Hermione announced to Harry,

"Alright" he replied. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom and got into the shower.

Harry was still in bed when he heard the shower being turned on and a wide grin spread across his face as an idea came to him. He entered the bathroom, got undressed and jumped in the shower.

Hermione let out a scream "Harry! What are you doing?"

Harry still grinning replied "Having a shower with my wife, anything wrong with that?"

Hermione shook her head with a smile "No, nothing wrong with that at all."

The pair enjoyed their shower and when they got out they dried themselves quickly with the help from magic. Hermione put on a yellow top with a white knee length skirt and sandals. Harry in long shorts, trainers and a blue t-shirt. They packed the last few things they needed for their honeymoon, shrunk the suitcases and after a quick phone call to Hermione's parents telling them they were off, the two apparated to the nearest airport and got a flight out to Barbados.

They wanted to go the muggle way by plane and arrived while it was night time, they were staying in one of the best hotels in Barbados, which had sea-views from their honeymoon suite, which included a balcony and free chocolates, strawberries and champagne.

Hermione squealed with such delight once she saw the clear turquoise blue waters and stunning white sandy beaches, when they woke up on their first day there. Harry and Hermione didn't seem to get out of their hotel honeymoon suite much while they were there, but they did manage to go to the beach, swimming and kissing in the sea, scuba diving, snorkelling, boat trips to other islands, shopping, spa treatments and candlelit dinner's, aswell as moonlit and daily walks on the beach.

They were about to leave for the airport in an hour, but Hermione wanted one last walk on the beach. She and Harry either held hands or Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist as they walked.

"I have had the best week of my life!" Hermione beamed happily "It just takes my breath away this place, it's so beautiful. Do you reckon we will ever come back here again?"

Harry squeezed her hand gently "I'm sure we will one day, I've had the best time too and being alone with you has made it even more perfect."

Hermione stopped walking and kissed Harry "I love you" she said.

"I love you too" Harry responded and they kissed once more.

"Come on then, let's go to Paris!" Hermione exclaimed.

They got to the airport with their suitcases, got on the plane and arrived in Paris at 9:00am. Harry had booked them into one of the best hotels in Paris.

Hermione seemed to be in a total dream world, she had always wanted to come to Paris and now she was staying in such a posh honeymoon suite that they left chocolate mints on their pillows, their was also chilled champagne waiting for them on a table.

Hermione became extremely joyful when she discovered a small balcony with the Eiffel Tower directly in front of them in the distance. As she stood on the balcony, admiring the view and the warm breeze brushing past her face, she felt some arms wrap around her waist and she smiled.

"Thank you."

"What for?" Harry asked with a puzzled look.

"This. All of it. I mean look at this view. It's amazing!" Hermione replied.

"I thought you'd like it, and you're going to have a brilliant surprise on our last night." Hermione turned around and raised her eyebrows; Harry still had his arms gently wrapped around her waist.

"Mr. Potter what have you been planning?"

Harry stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth before grinning at her "Well, Mrs. Potter you're going to have to wait to find out."

Hermione moaned, like a child who couldn't get what they wanted "Aww but I want to know now!" she demanded, but Harry shut her up by placing a deep kiss on her lips and all thought of her impending surprise melted away.

Harry took Hermione around all the main tourist spots across Paris, such as the Arc De Triomphe, the Eiffel Tower, went to see the famous Mona Lisa. At night they went on a boat cruise down the River Seine. They dined at some of the most romantic restaurants and ate fantastic food by candlelight. They spent many nights just walking hand in hand through the beautiful streets of Paris and along the river.

On the last day, Hermione dragged Harry along to the biggest shopping centre he had ever seen, it had all the shops laid out over an amazing twelve floors. Hermione spent a considerable amount of money on gorgeous Parisian clothing, accessories, beauty products and to keep Harry happy she got him to watch her pick out some sexy underwear. It was fair to say her plan worked and Harry spent the rest of the shopping trip, smiling and not complaining one bit. Once they had returned back to their hotel room, they packed ready to leave the next morning.

Then Harry and Hermione got changed ready for Harry to show Hermione her surprise. She emerged from the bathroom wearing a red knee length dress with matching shoes. She was also wearing the same necklace that she had done on their wedding day.

Harry stared at her "You look stunning!" he told her, she walked up to him "Why thank you, you look great too, so please tell me where and what is my surprise?" she asked him.

Harry kept a calm expression on his face "You'll soon find out, come on."

He took her hand and they left the hotel and got into a taxi, and arrived just by the Eiffel Tower. Hermione looked mesmerised at the tower that was fully lit up, and now and again the lights started flashing, it seemed as though the whole structure sparkled.

"Harry why have you brought me back to the Eiffel Tower, we came here a few days ago?" she asked, genuinely intrigued.

Harry chuckled "Oh Hermione, darling, we aren't here to look around the tower, I have something much better planned" he took her hand and got to one of the pay counters, he showed the cashier something that Hermione couldn't quite see, but she saw the man smile and give a nod to them, then Harry and Hermione got on the lift that took them to the second level, then another lift that took them to the top, when they got out Hermione gasped at what she saw. There, in front of her, was a candlelit table for two with champagne, roses and a waiter guided them to their seats.

Hermione had tears in her eyes "Harry … you … you planned all of this, for me?"

Harry nodded happily "Yes I did, it took some doing mind you. You don't want to know the trouble I went through to hire the whole top of the tower for an hour, but it was so worth it to see the look on your face."

Hermione got out of her chair, completely forgetting that the waiter was watching "I love you! Thank you for planning this surprise, it's beautiful, I love it!"

Harry kissed her "Your welcome sweetheart, now sit down so we can eat our food" he chuckled; Hermione seemed to remember the waiter was still around and shyly went to sit back in her seat.

They enjoyed their food and drunk some champagne and admired the spectacular views of the romantic city of Paris at night, all lit up. Hermione was now sitting in Harry's lap, her head resting on his shoulder, Harry's eyes caught the light reflecting off Hermione's necklace, he smiled and then a thought occurred to him.

"Hermione I remember you wearing this at our wedding but I never even asked, where did you get this necklace from?"

Hermione lifted her head off his shoulder and replied "From Lupin."

Harry looked confused "Why did Lupin give you a necklace?"

Hermione stared at him lovingly "He gave it to me just minutes before we got married. It belonged to your mum."

This was something Harry had not expected to hear and looked stunned.

"It … it used to be my mum's?"

Hermione nodded happily "Yep. Remus said that it had been one of your mum's favourites, it was passed down from her grandmother to her mum then to her and she apparently said that, only the woman who could capture her son's heart was worthy of the necklace and so he says it belongs to me now."

Harry's expression softened "Oh that's beautiful! I'm so glad he gave it to you, that necklace was obviously very special to my mum and you are very special to me and you did indeed capture my heart, so you thoroughly deserve to have it."

Hermione beamed "And you're very special to me too and I'm so proud to be wearing something that your mum loved. I will always look after it, as I will always look after you" she kissed him "shall we head back to the room now?" she asked as she raised her eyebrows and smiled suggestively. Harry seemed to know what she was thinking and grinned "Oh yeah definitely!"

They headed straight back to the hotel and spent their last night of their honeymoon in Paris, with not much sleep involved.

_A/N: (Yes i know the whole meal on the Eiffel Tower thing isnt realistic. I think it would be almost __impossible__ to hire the top of the Eiffel tower for an hour. But hey its fanfiction and it's Harry Potter :P anything is possible hehe)._


	10. Warm Welcoming

**Chapter Ten - Warm Welcoming**

The next morning dawned and Harry and Hermione had a lie in before getting up and having a breakfast of croissants and coffee. Harry and Hermione arrived back at Heathrow Airport at 10:00am and waiting for them at the arrival gate were Hermione's parents.

Joanna was the first to spot them and went rushing over.

"Mum!" Hermione shouted enthusiastically and they hugged joyously.

"Darling, look at you! You look so tanned!" she said as they let go. Then she turned to Harry and hugged him "Hiya Harry, darling. Are you alright?"

Harry grinned "I'm very well, thank you."

Hermione's father came up to them "Hey, hey! Here's the newlyweds!" he smiled and hugged Hermione and Harry "Here let me push the trolley you" and took hold of the trolley holding all their suitcases.

"Thanks dad" Hermione responded.

"So how was the honeymoon?" Hermione's mum asked excitedly.

They young couple beamed "Oh it was absolutely brilliant! Harry here treated me like a princess!" Hermione said and Harry blushed.

Mrs. Granger grinned "Well I hope you didn't let Harry do everything for you, must've let him have a treat once in a while."

Hermione looked at Harry and said "Oh yes I did treat him now and again" she winked at him and Harry blushed again, but tried not to look too embarrassed as he knew Hermione's parents were still watching them.

Hermione looked back at her mum "I let him take me out to the pub."

Joanna gave a small giggle, she knew her daughter was covering up what she had really done to treat Harry, but didn't want to say as to not embarrass either of them. Harry had noticed however, that David looked rather suspicious. Harry knew Hermione's father wasn't stupid, he would've figured out what was going on by now. Maybe it was the idea of Harry and his daughter reaching that final stage in their relationship, that David didn't like the idea of. Harry wondered if he should talk to him about it, but he didn't need think about it as David was one step ahead of him.

They were all back at Harry and Hermione's house, Hermione's parents having brought Hedwig and Crookshanks over to let them settle into their new home for the first time. While the girls were still discussing the honeymoon, David took Harry out into the garden and they sat by a bench next to the pond.

"Son, I think you probably know why I've taken you out here?"

Harry nodded, not saying a word.

David continued "I know that you and Hermione are married now and I suspect that you have" he gave an awkward pause "began the physical part of your relationship."

Harry blushed crimson and wanted nothing more than for a massive hole to appear in the ground and let it swallow him up.

David grinned "I thought so. I just wanted to say to you that whatever you and Hermione get up to behind closed doors is your business. I mean the idea of you and my daughter doing …" he paused again for a second then continued "Well it's not a nice image for a father to have in his mind. So what I'm trying to say is, I'm fine with what you two are doing but I just don't want to know anything about it."

Harry really didn't know how he should respond to his father-in-law's comments so he simply nodded "Umm … okay."

David smiled "Good, now no awkwardness between us yeah? I need you here son to keep me sane; I've been around these women for far too long."

Harry, having just had one of the most embarrassing and awkward conversations of his entire life, laughed and smiled "Yeah no awkwardness, you were just doing what you needed to do and I respect that and I completely understand."

David looked very grateful and then hugged Harry and all the emotions of a few minutes ago drifted clean away.

They got up and started making their way back inside.

"So go on son tell me, what did my darling daughter make you endure on this honeymoon then?" David asked with a slight grin.

Harry thought of something immediately "The only bad thing really, happened yesterday in fact, she took me shopping. But wait for it, it gets worse" he looked straight at his father-in-law in total dismay "This shopping place had twelve floors!"

David went wide eyed "Twelve floors! Oh heck Harry, you're a very brave man!" he patted Harry on the back as they went into the kitchen "for that alone you deserve a medal! But since I don't have one for you, how about a beer?"

Harry grinned and eagerly took one of the beer bottles that David was holding out to him "That'll do."

The two guys laughed and went back into the living room and heard Hermione finishing the end of her rant about the honeymoon "and you could see the whole city lit up and we ate dinner by candlelight! It was so romantic!" Hermione sighed happily.

Her mother beamed "You're so lucky darling! It sounds incredible!"

David looked confused as he sat down next to Harry on one of the sofas "What's this?" he asked his daughter.

"I was just saying to mum, how last night Harry planned a candlelit dinner on top of the Eiffel Tower" she smiled at Harry, while her father nearly spat out his drink in shock "A dinner? On top… of the Eiffel Tower! I didn't even know that was possible!"

Harry blushed a bit "Well apparently we were the first ever people to do so." He looked very happy.

"Wow that's amazing! How did you even manage to plan it?" David asked.

"With a bit of researching and lots of this" Harry rubbed two fingers together, indicating money. "But it was oh so worth it!"

Then all of a sudden three owls came flying in through the open living room window, dropping three very large packages on the coffee table. They all yelped with shock when the owls had flown in.

"What could these be?" Joanna asked as the owls flew away. Hermione, however, had an idea and grabbed the nearest package to her and opened it eagerly and then she shouted excitedly "Our wedding photographs!"

The packages had been so big and there had been three of them, because so many pictures had been taken that day, and Harry and Hermione wanted numerous copies of some of them so they could give them out to people like, Hermione's parents and Ron and Luna.

"Wow! These turned out brilliantly!" Hermione said delightedly.

Harry went into the coatroom and brought out a big cardboard box filled with photo frames, Harry and Hermione has bought especially to put their favourite wedding photographs in.

"Oh that's a gorgeous one!" Mrs. Granger said as she held up one to show Harry and Hermione, who grinned as they gazed at it.

It was a shot of the two of them standing near the Willow tree with the castle and the lake in the background. Harry had his arm around Hermione's waist and she was leaning into him, both of them showing brilliant bright smiles.

"I love that one!" Hermione instantly and took the photo and put it into a frame and onto the mantelpiece.

A moving photograph of the two of them laughing and looking utterly besotted with one another before leaning into kiss and looking at the camera was also put in a frame on the mantelpiece, along with a shot of the two of them with Hermione's parents. The other photos were either put into a photo album or into frames that were placed in the kitchen, dining room, study, library, along the hallway and in the bedroom.

Hermione's parents also took quite a few and Joanna put them in her bag "I'm definitely going to put one of these in the surgery for all to see."

Hermione and Harry laughed.

"Fair enough mum, just as long as it's a still photo or all your patients will get a bit freaked out if they see a photograph which is moving."

Her mother laughed "I know don't worry I'll use a normal one, the rest can go around the house."

Hermione smiled "Well I don't know what we are going to do with all these envelopes" she said as she looked at the big pile of them that contained various pictures for different people. "We are going to have to go to everyone's houses or we could send them by owl I suppose?"

"Hmm yeah possibly" Harry replied, he had been thinking about something for the past few minutes and decided to share it with the group. He gave a wide grin at Hermione who frowned at him in return "Harry, what are you thinking?"

Hermione's parents laughed, Hermione laughed too "What? I know that look; it's an 'I've got a brilliant idea, Hermione' look. So come on Harry, spill!" she said to him. Harry broke out of his day-dream state not having heard anything she just said to her parents.

"Well I don't know how you might feel about this but" he paused "how about we have our house warming party, this evening?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise "Tonight?" she paused for a moment, letting it sink in "but… but what about food, decorations and not to mention its very short notice" she said sceptically.

Harry still looked at her calmly "Well it is only just coming up to lunchtime, we got bags of time. I can go to the ministry and ask Mr. Weasley to spread the word to his lot; I could go speak to Lupin or Tonks. You and your mum could go into the village and maybe you could get some like burgers and hotdogs, we could fire up our new barbeque as the weather is so nice, and I can go and get the drinks from Dean and Seamus's pub, and then we can all do the decorations" he turned back to Hermione "we could do it easily, if I get everyone here for 5:30pm, that gives us just over five hours to get the place ready, which is bags of time! So what do you think?"

Hermione's parents were smiling, Hermione herself was just staring at Harry, not believing he could have formed a plan that fast, then she went up to him and kissed him.

"I think that's the first time I've seen you form a plan that quickly. Yes let's do it!"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

Hermione grinned "Yes!" she laughed "Mum, dad, are you alright with this, do you want to stay for the party?"

They both nodded "Of course darling, it should be fun!" Joanna said.

"Fair play to you Harry. That was some quick thinking, right let's all go do our jobs and get the stuff."

Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek and her and Joanna rushed out of the house. Harry turned to David "Could you get started with the decorations David, they are in the cupboard next to the front door. I must go and inform people and get the drinks. I will be about fifteen, twenty minutes?"

David nodded "Yeah that's fine, I'll get on with it. You just do what you got to do."

"Okay thanks, see you in a bit" a second later Harry apparated into the Ministry of Magic, got into one of the lifts and arrived at the top floor where the Minister's office was.

He was met by Mr. Weasley's assistant and she smiled at him "Ah Mr. Potter, very nice to see you, and may I just say congratulations on your wedding!"

Harry smiled "Thank you very much, is Mr. Weasley busy at the moment?"

"Well he has a meeting in about ten minutes, but he's free right now so go right on in" she pointed to a door behind her.

"Thank you" Harry said again, he knocked on the door and heard a voice say "Come in" and Harry entered, closing the door behind him.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley said merrily as he saw Harry enter "You're back! Did you have a good honeymoon?"

Harry smiled "Yeah was really great, thank you."

"And how's the lovely Mrs. Potter?"

Harry smiled even more at Mr. Weasley calling Hermione by that name "She is very well, how are you and the rest of the family?"

"Yeah we're all fine thanks Harry. So, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well I know this is very short notice, but Hermione and I have decided to have a housewarming barbeque party this evening and we would like you and all the family to come."

Mr. Weasley looked very pleased "Oh yes that sounds great! Been waiting quite a while to see this house of yours, so what time would you like us there?"

"About 5:30pm if that's possible."

Mr. Weasley nodded "Yeah that sounds fine to me, would you like me to inform the rest of the family?"

"Oh could you? That would be brilliant, save me a lot of running around." He gave a thoughtful pause "Oh but I can go and tell Remus and Tonks about the party, is either of them working today?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Remus is and he does actually have something he needs to talk to you about."

Harry looked suspicious "Alright – I'll have a chat with him in a minute, oh by the way, have you got a quill and some parchment so I can write down the house address, I'm sure you can activate a portkey to get you all there."

Mr. Weasley nodded and handed him a quill and parchment where Harry wrote the address down "Thanks Harry, I will get a portkey activated and could you let Remus know to come to the Burrow and use it?"

"Yeah course I will, right well I best be off and let you go to your meeting. Thanks for seeing me; I know you're very busy."

Mr. Weasley smiled "No problem, I always have time to talk to you anytime you need to, Harry, you know that."

"Thanks, okay I'll see you at 5:30pm" and Harry left Mr. Weasley's office and went down to the Auror Department and found Lupin, who looked overjoyed to see Harry.

"Harry!" he hugged him "Oh it's so nice to see you back" he let go "Did you and Hermione enjoy your honeymoon?"

Harry grinned "Oh yes we had a brilliant time thank you."

"Good, so what brings you here, I thought you would be at home?"

"Ah well that's the reason why I came, Hermione and I are having a housewarming barbeque party at 5:30pm this evening and we were hoping that you, Tonks and Teddy would come?"

Remus looked very happy "Oh yes definitely! We would love to come, thank you; I finish at 5:00pm so yeah the three of us will be there. How are we going to get there though, because I don't know where it is" Remus chuckled.

Harry grinned "Well that's all sorted. I just saw Mr. Weasley and he said for you to get to The Burrow and you can all get there by Portkey."

Remus nodded "Okay that's good, oh and while you're here I need to talk to you about something."

"Hmm yeah Mr. Weasley said you did. What's up?"

"Well basically, I have stepped down as Head Auror for the Ministry" Harry looked quite stunned by this admission but let Remus continue "I just feel I can no longer handle all this hassle anymore, and as a result of that, Tonks will now be working full time as the new Head Auror, and I'm going to be staying at home with Teddy full time."

"Well as long as you're happy that's the main thing" Harry said happily before looking a tad confused "But what has all of this got to do with me?"

"Well sadly our Deputy Head Auror, Thomas, passed away a few days ago, and Arthur, myself and Tonks have had many discussions on who should replace him, and we have decided that we need someone younger, who knows what its like to fight the dark arts."

Harry looked puzzled "So who is that going to be?"

Lupin rolled his eyes and chuckled "I can see this two week honeymoon has affected your thinking. Harry, I thought it would have been obvious. I'm talking about you."

Harry looked shocked "Me? You want me to be the new Deputy Head Auror? But I have never had any training, I won't be able help Tonks look after and take control of all the other Aurors who are probably all like ten years older than me!"

Remus nodded "You were the first person Arthur, Tonks and I thought of. You would only need like a week's course, I mean heaven knows you've had enough dealings with the dark arts to know what to do and also look what you did with the D.A? If you can set up a defence group and teach them spells, and do it with such success, then we are one hundred percent certain you can help lead a group of Aurors. Harry just think of it like you are back teaching the D.A just on a bigger scale. They all look up to you and admire you for what you've done Harry; they will love you working with them I know they would. Plus Tonks is in charge, she will help you with any problems that you may have. So it's up to you Harry, if you would like the job, then it's yours."

Harry looked completely stunned; all the doubts about being capable of being Deputy Head Auror had been wiped clean away, thanks to Remus's lengthy speech. Harry sat down so he could think things through.

Being an Auror had always been his dream job, he knew there was still a few death eaters out there in the world somewhere, and knew he wanted to get them either all killed or captured. Remus was basically offering the job to him on a plate, and all he would have to do is go on a course for one week, which meant he would not have to leave home for a long time, this would keep Hermione happy. On thinking of Hermione, Harry knew that she would support him in what he wanted to do, and Harry wanted to do the same by supporting his wife and bringing money into the house, not that they needed anymore than they already had. All these thoughts whizzed through Harry's mind and after a few moments, he came to a decision and stood up "Yes Remus, I would like to take it, thank you."

Lupin beamed and hugged Harry "Hey that's fantastic! Brilliant, I'm so glad, hey it's going to be a double celebration tonight now."

Harry laughed "Yeah, yeah suppose it will," he glanced down at his watch and gasped "Oh blimey I've got to go or Hermione will go ape! So I'll see you tonight?"

Remus laughed "Yeah, yeah we'll see you tonight."

Remus hugged him and Harry left the ministry and apparated to The Golden Phoenix to invite Dean and Seamus to the party and to get some drinks, then he disapparated back home.

"Hello, I'm back" Harry called out as he entered the kitchen and saw David blowing up balloons and Hermione and her mum were back from the shops emptying the barbeque food out of the shopping bags.

"Harry, where have you been? You've been gone ages!" Hermione stated.

Harry put the drinks down on the kitchen counters before responding "Yeah I know I'm sorry, but I just had a long chat with Remus and you'll never guess what?"

Hermione's expression had changed and now she looked quite excited and curious "Ooo what?"

Harry grinned "He has offered me a job! You are now looking at the person who, in a few weeks, will be the new Deputy Head of the Auror Department!"

Hermione screamed with delight, flung her arms around Harry and kissed him, "Oh Harry, that's fantastic! Oh I'm so proud of you!" she kissed him again.

"That is brilliant news Harry!" Joanna said as she came up and hugged him as did David "Well done, son!"

"Thank you" Harry said "We can discuss it more later, but for now what can I do to help?"

The family spent the next few hours putting decorations around the house and David even made a very tasty fruit punch.

"Blimey David! That's some strong stuff!" Harry said after he took a sip of it.

"My own secret recipe, lots of alcohol in it, you might want to warn some people … too many glasses of this stuff you'll be out of it for like a week." Harry laughed in response.

A while later, Harry and Hermione got changed into something a bit more suitable for a party and subsequently joined Hermione's parents in the living-room. At bang on 5:30pm, the four of them suddenly saw a big group of people, all at once; appear at the front of the house. Harry and Hermione went to the front door to greet them all.

Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Lupin with Teddy, Ron and Luna, Ginny and Neville, Bill and Fleur with Victoire, Fred and George with Angelina and Katie, Parvati and Lavender, Hagrid and finally Dean and Seamus came into the house all looking very stunned by it.

They were given a quick tour; Hermione even had to stop Ron from eating the food when they reached the dining-room. Everyone had very positive comments to say about the house, and the guys in particular got very excited once they were shown the small quidditch pitch at the very end of the garden. Everybody then seemed to disperse off into different groups, some stayed outside as Hermione's dad fired up the barbeque (much to Mr. Weasley's amusement, as he had never seen one before) while others went back indoors.

"This place is really great Harry!" Tonks said to Harry as she grabbed some wine from the kitchen "I love the décor. One question I do have is; how did you manage to move in so quickly? Surely a house of this size and standard would've taken ages to build?"

Harry grinned "Ah well you see that's where your husband came in. Remus informed us of some very good wizarding builders and they got it done much faster than muggle builders."

"Ah there you go then" she chuckled "So how was the honeymoon?"

"It was really good thanks, if you talk to Hermione she would gladly give you the rundown of what we did each day."

Tonks laughed "Oh I bet she would. I'll ask her later."

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed.

"So, Remus just told me you accepted the job as my Deputy Head Auror! Which is great news, how you feeling about it?"

Harry pondered for a moment before answering "Nervous and excited all at the same time. Going to be great working alongside you" Tonks gave Harry a grin in return of his compliment as Harry continued "I was really surprised Remus has decided to step down from the job though."

"I think he's getting a bit old" Tonks said in a slight whisper and grinned.

"Who's getting old?" Remus inquired as he came up to where Harry and Tonks were talking in the kitchen.

"No one honey" Tonks said as she and Harry, with much difficulty, managed to keep straight faces.

Lupin had looked curious at first but shook it off, then addressed Tonks

"Dora, where is Teddy?"

"Molly has him; I suspect he's still with her."

"No I have him" came Hermione's voice as she wandered over to join them from the hallway, a very content looking Teddy in her arms; she smiled at them "He was getting a bit groggy so I offered to take him off Mrs. Weasley, seems alright now aren't you sweetie" she cooed to Teddy.

"Could I have a hold of my godson Hermione or are you going to keep hold of him all night?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

Hermione held Teddy closer to her "Keep hold of him" she said and Lupin, Tonks and Harry laughed. Hermione grinned "Okay you can hold him, but I want him back afterwards." Harry laughed as Hermione handed Teddy to him "God you've gotten heavier!" he said, Tonks and Lupin laughed.

"Babies tend to do that Harry" Hermione chuckled.

"Shush you" Harry laughed and Hermione poked her tongue out at him. "Wouldn't believe he's nearly six months old would you" Hermione said as she stroked Teddy's hair, that today was dark brown.

Harry looked quite stunned "Really? Wow seems like only yesterday when you came into Shell Cottage, Remus, to tell us he was born."

Lupin and Tonks smiled "Yeah I know what you mean" Remus nodded "time flies."

Ron then came bounding in carrying a massive plate piled high with three hot dogs "Heya guys!" he tried to say while stuffing one in his mouth, he grabbed a beer off the kitchen counter "Great party!"

"Mate, you want a hold of Teddy? Get some practice in?" Harry said.

Ron looked rather startled and as his mouth was full of food all he could do was point frantically in the direction of the garden and walked backwards quickly before disappearing through the French double doors.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry shook his head with a grin as he said "Well time may fly, but some things never change."

They all laughed, even Teddy giggled, still in Harry arms, before he handed the toddler back to Hermione as he went outside to help David with the barbeque.

Hermione came outside a while later and found Ginny, Parvati and Angelina chatting happily; they smiled as they saw Hermione approach.

"Hey! Here she is! The new _Mrs. Potter_" Angelina said happily and the girls giggled.

"How's married life then Mrs. Potter?" Parvati asked with a cheeky grin.

Hermione was blushing but beaming with delight "Just perfect!"

The girls just wolf whistled and giggled heartedly.

"Hermione, I got to say, this house is just beautiful!" Ginny told her "and I can't wait to try out the quidditch pitch!"

Hermione chuckled "Oh i'm sure it wouldn't take much to persuade Harry into letting a load of you go down for a game."

The party continued on and sure enough Harry was very easily persuaded in taking a few of the guests down to the quidditch pitch for a game, Harry's team losing by only ten points. Neville announced that he had got a job helping Professor Sprout in the greenhouses at Hogwarts; this was a complete surprise to Ginny who was absolutely delighted, as she would now be able to see her boyfriend on a daily basis. They were both setting off to start a new year at Hogwarts tomorrow.

Harry and Hermione's wedding photograph copies were distributed to the people who had wanted them, which everyone was delighted with. Mrs. Weasley was almost in tears as she saw the photographs of the happy event. Hermione's parents were the last people to leave the party that evening at 10:30pm; and once Harry and Hermione watched them drive away they closed the front door and sighed.

"What a day! I've got myself a brilliant job and we've just had a housewarming party! You wouldn't have thought we came back off honeymoon this morning would ya?" Harry laughed.

"Well who says our honeymoon has to be over?" Hermione said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh I like the sound of that!" Harry said eagerly and Hermione squealed as Harry attempted to grab her but she ran off up the stairs, Harry laughed and ran straight upstairs after her.


	11. Christmas Confession

**Chapter Eleven - Christmas Confession**

The scorching hot summer days were drawing to a close, as the crisp autumn month of September was now upon them. Harry had done his week's training and loved his job as Deputy Head Auror. As expected Harry was an excellent Deputy leader, and he and Tonks were working brilliantly running the Auror Department. As a result of that, the Ministry now had one of the strongest team of Aurors in the Ministry's history. This of course had delighted Mr. Weasley.

Hermione was now working for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She had discussed with Mr. Weasley about her S.P.E.W idea and he seemed to back it, after much convincing from Hermione. So she was now fronting a huge campaign for the house elves. Harry really admired her courage and sheer determination to stick with it, while Ron just thought she was plain crazy to still be carrying on with the idea that had never succeeded in Hogwarts.

Ron himself was working for the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He was thoroughly enjoying it, helping to organise quidditch matches and even managing to get free tickets to see teams play, and Ron being the son of the Minister for Magic was a great advantage for him, as he never got any hassle off his co-workers.

Today was September 19th, Hermione's 19th birthday. She woke up to find Harry not in his usual place in their bed next to her.

"Harry?" she called, assuming he was just in the bathroom, but she received no answer. Confused, she got out of bed and put her dressing gown on and went into the kitchen. She found Harry had cooked breakfast, there was champagne on the table and also a massive bouquet of flowers.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart!" Harry said as he went up and kissed her.

"Thank you … oh you didn't have to cook me anything, toast would've done and these flowers are gorgeous!"

Harry laughed "You're welcome and here is your present" he handed her a long black velvet box, she opened it carefully. Inside was a silver bracelet made of hearts all joined together "Oh it's beautiful! Thank you" she hugged him then took the bracelet out and put it on her wrist.

"It looks great!" Harry said "So where would the birthday girl like to go today?"

Hermione sipped some champagne before answering "Well I don't know … I mean you are going to work - actually shouldn't you be in work now?" she asked as she noticed the clock on the wall showed 9:30am.

"I booked the day off. Couldn't have you spending the day on your own, so I'm taking you out somewhere, just need to know where?" Harry said with a grin.

"You took the day off just to be with me on my birthday! That is so sweet, thank you" she kissed him "Ooo right okay where shall we go" she gave a thoughtful pause "How about the cinema? Haven't gone to see a film for ages! Then I don't mind what we do, we could just chill out here before my party."

"That sounds good to me, but I have to go out for about thirty minutes, you go have a nice bath or something and I'll be back with another surprise."

Hermione smiled "Another surprise? Oh Harry, what is it?"

"I'm not telling you" he chuckled and gave her a kiss "be back a.s.a.p" and he disapparated away.

Exactly thirty minutes later, Hermione had had a quick bath and was now dried and changed, reading a book in the living-room. Harry appeared in the room holding a largish brown box.

"What's in there Harry?" Hermione asked him as she put down the book and stood next to him.

"Have a look for yourself" Harry said with a bright smile.

Hermione knelt down where Harry had put the box and opened it carefully.

Hermione gave a cry of pure delight, inside was a beautiful ginger and white kitten.

"Oh Harry, you got me a kitten!" she lifted it out carefully and held it gently.

"Well I know Crookshanks passing away two weeks ago really upset you, so I thought let's get a new kitten" he smiled fondly at the kitten and stroked its little head.

"She's only 8 weeks old; she doesn't have a name yet. I thought you would like to name her."

"Aww thank-you" Hermione studied the kitten carefully for a minute and decided on a name "Maize."

"Maize?" Harry smiled "Lovely name."

Hermione cuddled Maize happily in her arms "Oh she is so gorgeous! Thank-you for getting her for me Harry."

"You're welcome. She has had all her injections, she's micro-chipped and she's litter trained. I'll just go and get the rest of the things from the car."

Harry came back into the house carrying a box of cat food and a new cat bed in beige, brown and light pink in colour. Along with a load of new cat toys, including a ball with a bell in it, and a pink stick with a pink toy mouse dangling from the end.

Harry and Hermione had a lot of fun playing with the new kitten, she was a very inquisitive kitten, who was very playful yet she was so friendly and was very happy to be cuddled for long periods of time.

After Harry and Hermione had spent the day together with their new kitten, they left Maize sleeping as they went out to the cinema, and by the time they got home it was almost time for Hermione's birthday party at 5:30pm.

Hermione opened her presents and everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' as Harry brought out her birthday cake from the kitchen.

"Ooo come here sweetie pie!" Hermione said happily as Tonks handed Teddy to Hermione and she bounced the six month old whilst he was balanced on her hip.

"Now, Auntie Hermione has some new toys for you to play with, you want to go and see them yeah?" she cooed to Teddy who was smiling.

"Can Uncle Harry come too?" Harry asked with a grin.

Hermione smiled and said to Teddy "What d'ya reckon, shall we let Uncle Harry come along too?" she glanced at Harry who was pretending to look sad.

Hermione giggled "Yeah Uncle Harry can come too" she took his hand and the three of them left the room.

Leaving a few of the party guests, those who were in the living-room, with smiles on their faces. Ron on the other hand looked bewildered.

"I thought it was supposed to be Hermione's birthday, not Teddy's?" Ron said with a bemused look. They all chuckled.

"So what do you guys reckon … a couple of months?" George asked.

"Nah I reckon Christmas" piped up his twin brother.

"No, no more likely April" Luna interjected as she cuddled the new kitten.

"Well I think at least by their first wedding anniversary" Tonks added.

Ron was looking utterly confused "What on earth are you all on about?"

Luna rolled her eyes "Oh Ronald you are so transparent! Isn't it obvious?" After Ron shook his head, Luna sighed before explaining it to him.

"How long do you reckon it will be until Harry and Hermione are going to be like that, just with their own baby?"

Ron's eyes widened "What you all think? …" they all nodded "Just by the way they?…" They all nodded again. "Nah I don't think so, not for years yet."

"Well you must be the only one who thinks that then Ron, because to the rest of us it's so blatantly obvious that those two are dying to have children. They spoil Teddy and Victoire rotten! They would make such amazing parents. I'm definitely convinced" Luna said to them all, who nodded in agreement.

To Ron's complete surprise, Hermione's parents did not look at all unnerved or concerned over the fact that their daughter could be on the verge of becoming pregnant even before she's twenty.

"But don't you guys think Harry and Hermione; especially Hermione, would want to have good careers and work hard and stuff before having kids?" Ron asked to the people in the room.

"Well that's what we would've thought" replied Joanna as the kitten came over to her, and Joanna stroked Maize happily "I think Hermione hides it well. She loves to study and work well on things but she absolutely loves being around children, she adores them! And as we have all witnessed, she and Harry are great with them, so I would not be at all surprised if they told us very soon, that they are expecting their first baby."

"And you would be alright with that?" Lupin inquired.

David gave a slight smile "Joanna and I discussed this a while ago, and of course we want the best for our Hermione and now that she has Harry, I think we wouldn't at all mind if Hermione puts having a family before her work. Knowing Hermione she would find some way to juggle both. So yeah we would be fine with it."

Luckily, Harry and Hermione did not hear a word of this conversation from their friends and family. By the time they returned to the living-room, everyone, as a joke, had picked dates for when they think Hermione will announce that she is pregnant. Everyone was looking at the couple with smiles on their faces.

"What you all grinning at?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing" a lot of them answered together.

Hermione raised her eyebrows but decided to question no further.

Later that night, while Hermione was stroking Maize who had curled up in a ball at the end of their bed, Harry joined her in bed and she turned to him. "Harry?"

"Hmm" he replied half listening as he got comfy.

"What do you think all that strange stuff was about earlier, during the party?"

"What strange stuff?" he asked.

"Y'know they were all grinning at us and it's like they had been discussing something about us."

Harry gave a small laugh "I don't know darling, they might have been, then again they might not have but anyway it doesn't matter, come on lets get to sleep I've got a really early start tomorrow."

Hermione moaned "Yeah me too, alright night Harry" he reached over and kissed her "Night love."

"Night, Maize!" Hermione said happily as she stroked the kitten for the last time and switched off the bedside light.

"Can't believe that cat is asleep on our bed, if I'd have known she would be taking over our bed at night, I wouldn't have got her."

"Harry, don't be cruel. She's a sweetie pie, she can't do any harm. Just go to sleep, you won't even know she is there."

The months continued on, the bitter cold wind drove across the country signalling the start of winter, it was now December and the festive celebration of Christmas was nearly upon them. Harry and Hermione enjoyed buying their first Christmas tree, decorating it and putting lights around the windows.

Just five days before Christmas day itself, Harry and Hermione woke up ready to get up and go to work, but all of a sudden Hermione threw back the duvet covers, ran straight into the bathroom and started being very sick. Harry hastily got out of bed, ran to kneel by her side and rubbed her back gently. When she finished she laid her head against Harry's shoulder.

"Oh sweetheart, do you still feel like you're going to be sick again?" he asked in concern.

Hermione shook her head.

Harry carefully lifted her up in his arms and carried her back into the bedroom and placed her on the bed.

"You look so pale Hermione" he said as he put the covers back over her.

"Ever the charmer" Hermione said as she managed a small smile. Harry returned her smile and sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair "Trust you to get ill just before Christmas."

Hermione showed a small smile again but didn't say anything.

"I'm going to call Sally and tell her you won't be in today" Harry told her.

"No, no I'll be fine. I have to go in, I've got a lot to do" Hermione stressed.

"I'm sure your assistant can handle things for the day Hermione, now you just lie there and rest."

Hermione sighed "Fine. Fine I'll stay off today, but I still want you to go in. I'll be fine, there is no need for you to stay off and look after me."

Harry smiled "Thought you'd say that. Okay I'll go into work, but if you need me at all, for anything, or if you feel worse then please call me or get a message to me somehow, and I'm definitely coming home at lunch to check on you." Hermione rolled her eyes, but knew Harry was only doing this because he cared "Okay if you want to, now go on get ready for work" she ordered and Harry soon got changed and left the room.

Hermione didn't seem to get any better as the days progressed. Harry was becoming very concerned for his wife and Hermione never even returned to work before everyone began their few days off for the holidays. As Christmas Eve dawned, Hermione was once again being sick. At lunchtime Hermione had managed to stomach the first proper meal she had eaten for days.

"Harry I'm just going to go for a little walk outside for a bit, maybe go see Jane in the shop or something" she said as she put boots, hat, scarf and gloves on along with her coat, as it was extremely cold outside.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Harry asked.

"Umm, do you mind if I go on my own? I won't be very long; maybe the fresh air will do me good."

Harry really did not want Hermione to go out by herself, but he didn't pester her as he knew she liked her independence.

"Okay if you're sure" he kissed her "Just be careful. I love you."

"Love you too, see you in a bit" she left the house and closed the door behind her.

Hermione walked carefully down the icy front path and down the country lane until she reached the heart of the village. She had no intention of visiting her good friend Jane, who ran the local shop, Hermione just wanted to be on her own so she could collect her thoughts. This morning she had finally figured out what could be the real source of her illness. Hermione believed she was pregnant. It would certainly explain all the sickness that she had been experiencing, which was considerably heightened in the mornings more than the afternoons. She also came to a startling realisation that she hadn't had a period since October, which really started the alarm bells ringing. She knew what Harry would think if she told him she was pregnant. He would be ecstatic. They had discussed having children together but Hermione never thought it would happen this soon. However, that still did not dampen the feelings of joy and excitement at the prospect of being pregnant with Harry's baby. Hermione came to the decision that it was best to know if her suspicions were true for certain, and so apparated to the nearest chemist and then headed straight back home.

Harry came directly up to her in the hallway when she came back in.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked in concern, she nodded and she took off her coat, hat, gloves and scarf. Harry then noticed she had taken a bag out of her pocket.

"What you got there?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip slightly and with total anxiety in her voice she answered, "Harry, I think I know what's wrong with me."

Harry didn't know how he should react to this certain piece of information. He just stared at her and gulped, preparing himself for bad news, but nothing could quite prepare Harry for what Hermione was about to tell him.

Hermione reached into the bag and held up a box and at the same time she said, "I think I'm pregnant."

Harry's eyes went wide in stunned shock, his eyes darted between looking at Hermione's worried face and the pregnancy test box in her hand, and then he said with a hopeful smile "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded slightly "It would explain all this sickness and I haven't had a period for months, I mean I'm not always on time. I just put my lateness down to the stress from my job ... also my cycle can be quite irregular but I've never gone this long …" she seemed to pause just to stop herself from babbling "I just think this is the only explanation" she looked at Harry with all seriousness "but please Harry don't get your hopes up, it could just all be a false alarm and I could just have a normal stomach bug. I'll go do the test now and then we'll know for sure."

Harry nodded and tried his hardest to keep the calmest expression he could on his face.

"Alright" Harry went up and kissed her forehead "Remember whatever the outcome, I'll be here for you and I'll support you, okay?" she nodded happily "Good luck sweetheart, I'll wait just outside by here" he told her, she smiled at him again but beneath that smile Harry could tell Hermione was extremely nervous as she entered the downstairs toilet and closed the door.

Hermione took the test and had to wait a couple of minutes for the result. She couldn't explain the amount of emotions that were coursing through her body at this very moment. The prospect of finding out if your whole life will change forever, just by looking at a little screen on a white stick, did freak Hermione out slightly.

Harry, who was pacing the floor just outside the bathroom door, was becoming incredibly anxious and impatient. It felt to him like Hermione had been in there for hours, when it had not even been five minutes.

He didn't know how to prepare himself. Hermione had just dropped this huge bombshell on him. In a matter of minutes he could find out that he was going to be a father, but on the other hand he could find out that it had all been a false alarm and life would return to normal. Would it ever be normal again? The answer to that question was just about to become clear as Hermione opened the door and she came out with a blank expression on her face, looking directly at Harry who was staring back at her.

"And?" he asked eagerly, and then came what felt like the longest silence he had ever endured but it actually lasted milliseconds.

Hermione held up the pregnancy test stick in her hand and she exclaimed; "I'm pregnant!"

The biggest smile developed across her face, she gave a joyous cry and Harry smiled, laughing along with her. Harry rushed the few steps towards Hermione and wrapped her in a huge hug, lifted her up and swung her around. They both laughed with joy.

Harry placed Hermione down onto her feet again, and grinned "We're having a baby? Oh my god, we are going to have a baby! I can't believe it!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione beamed "Well see the proof for yourself" she showed him the pregnancy test stick and on the small screen was the word 'Pregnant'.

"You're going to be a daddy!" she said joyously with a smile.

Harry's eyes nearly filled with tears "I'm going to be a dad?" he paused as he let this news thoroughly sink in, before turning his attention quickly back to his wife "And you're going to be a mum! Aww come here!" and he hugged her tightly again, before letting go and kissing her deeply "I love you so much! And thank you."

"For what, getting pregnant?" Hermione asked with a chuckle.

"Well … yeah" Harry laughed too.

"Well I'm so thrilled to be carrying our child, I'm so excited!" she grinned.

Harry beamed and they kissed again.

Harry suddenly grabbed their coats off the hooks and handed Hermione's to her.

"Come on" he said as he put some shoes on.

"What, where are we going?" asked a quite startled Hermione as she put down the pregnancy test and put on her coat.

"St. Mungo's" he said simply "I'm taking you to see a Healer, got to make sure everything's okay."

Hermione smiled at his strong concern for her and took his hand before apparating to the hospital and wandered into the maternity area.

"Hello I would like to see a Healer as soon as possible please" Hermione said to the receptionist.

"Of course, what's the name please?"

"Hermione Potter" Hermione replied.

The receptionist looked between Hermione and Harry and smiled "Well, as it's you Mrs. Potter I'll get you to see our Head Healer, she's with someone at the moment but if you could please take a seat over there" she pointed to the waiting room "and she'll call you in."

"Thank you" Hermione said simply, Harry smiled at the receptionist and led Hermione to the waiting room.

They did not have to wait long, only about ten minutes, before a woman with blonde hair appeared out of a room, and said goodbye to heavily pregnant woman before looking at some notes she had in her hand, and smiled over at Harry and Hermione.

"Hermione Potter, if you'd like to come with me" she said to them.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded fervently "Please" she took his hand and they went into the room with the Healer who closed the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Potter. I'm Sarah, pleased to meet you" she shook her hand before turning to Harry "and Harry Potter, what an honour it is" she shook his hand. "Thank you, and thanks for seeing us so quickly" Harry said kindly.

"Oh not at all, so what can I do for you both?" Sarah asked politely.

"I've just found out that I'm pregnant" Hermione grinned along with Harry "And just wanted to have it checked out really."

Sarah smiled "Well that is wonderful news, congratulations! Yeah sure, just hop onto the bed there and I'll do some checks."

Hermione did so and Harry sat on a chair next to the bed and held Hermione's hand. Sarah sat on a stool on the other side of the bed and lifted Hermione's top up slightly and started using the ultrasound scanner over her lower stomach.

"So how have you been feeling Mrs. Potter? Or can I call you Hermione?"

Hermione smiled "Yeah course you can. Well I've been feeling awfully sick for a number of days now; I just thought it could be a stomach bug or something but then I finally realised it could be morning sickness and my last period was in October."

Sarah nodded and stopped the scanning device in one place on Hermione's stomach. "Okay that sounds about right. Alright yeah here we are" she said and turned the screen so Harry and Hermione could see and they both gasped. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand.

"That's our baby!" she said and turned to glance at Harry with almost tears in her eyes.

"Wow!" was all Harry could say.

There was an obvious shape of a baby on the monitor, it was quite small but all the obvious body parts were already formed.

"You've got a very healthy looking baby here, and the size and everything corresponds with what you've said Hermione. You are by my calculations, eleven weeks pregnant."

Hermione looked pretty surprised "Really? Nearly three months already and I didn't realise?"

Sarah smiled "It's alright, quite a few of the women I see don't realise till around the time when morning sickness starts to kick in. So it's reasonably normal."

Harry and Hermione kept watching their baby on the monitor while Sarah did some more checks and details and asked Hermione a few more questions.

"Okay you two, your baby's due date is June 23rd" Harry and Hermione looked at eachother and smiled "I would like you to come for check-ups every four to six weeks. Hermione try not to drink much alcohol if you can, although I think its best to stay off it all together" Hermione was nodding in agreement.

Sarah continued "You must not do anything too stressful and try and rest and relax as much as you can, don't do anything too strenuous.

Eat the normal three meals a day and make sure they are well balanced with different foods, you're definitely going to feel more hungry now and start craving things as the baby develops, you've just got to generally take very good care of yourself."

Hermione nodded "Okay I will."

"I'll be taking good care of her Sarah, don't you worry" Harry added.

Sarah smiled "Nice to see you have a very supportive husband, Hermione."

Hermione smiled "Oh yes he is indeed."

Sarah grinned "I'm personally appointing myself as your healer for the duration of your pregnancy, so if you have any problems or concerns over anything then just call me or somehow get a message to me. I'll soon send you details of when to come for your next scan."

"Okay thank you" Hermione said to her.

They stayed there for a few more minutes as Sarah answered some more of their questions.

"So all in all the baby is okay yeah?" Harry asked finally.

Sarah smiled "You two have nothing to worry about, yeah its healthy and the right size for a baby of eleven weeks, so I'm very happy. Oh and here" she handed them a picture of the ultrasound scan.

"Thank you!" Hermione said happily as she clutched it in her hand and glanced down at the picture.

Hermione got up off the bed and put her coat back on.

"I'll see you soon, have a fantastic Christmas! To find out you're pregnant on Christmas Eve! It's so lovely" Sarah said.

Harry and Hermione smiled "Yeah it's brilliant! Thank you and Merry Christmas to you too" Harry said.

"Bye!" they all chorused and Harry and Hermione left the hospital, with extremely high spirits.

Harry and Hermione returned home and cuddled on the sofa, very happily looking at the picture of their baby.

"I still can't believe that this is our baby!" Hermione said excitedly "It's got little arms and legs and everything already!"

Harry placed his hand over Hermione's currently flat stomach "Our little baby is growing inside you. That still amazes me."

Hermione grinned and placed her hand over where Harry's was situated on her stomach "When do you think we should tell everyone?"

Harry answered her almost immediately "Well considering everyone is going to The Burrow tomorrow, we should tell them all then, what do you think?"

Hermione nodded "Yes I agree, alright lets do it tomorrow" then she paused "Wait a minute, what about my parents?"

Harry pondered for a second "Well how about now?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows "What right this minute?"

"Yeah why not, we can just go over there now and tell them."

Hermione was rather apprehensive about telling her parents of the news but Harry managed to persuade her and the two of them apparated outside the Granger house and knocked on the front door.

"God I am so nervous!" Hermione said anxiously as she rubbed her hands from the bitter cold.

"I am too, but I'm sure they will take the news well" Harry responded just before David opened the door "Hey you two, what you doing here? Come on in you look freezing!"

"Hey dad, yeah it's really cold! I'm surprised it hasn't snowed yet. Where is mum?"

"In the kitchen preparing dinner, you're both welcome to join us seeing as though you're here."

"Oh yeah we'd love too thanks" Harry said as he took off his coat and Hermione did the same.

They walked into the kitchen and Joanna stopped stirring something in a pot and went over to them.

"Hello darlings!" she hugged them "how are you both? It's nice to see you."

"Hiya mum, we are both alright. Thought we'd pop round. We have something we want to talk to you about."

Joanna raised her eyebrows "Oh yes? This sounds ominous."

"Well umm" Hermione started to say "I suppose it can wait till after dinner."

"Oh okay" her mother said "Well dinner should be ready in a few minutes."

Harry gently pulled Hermione away from her parents.

"Why didn't you just tell them?" he asked.

Hermione lent in and whispered to Harry "Because I'm scared. I don't know how they are going to react, especially dad, they could totally lose it."

Harry hugged her gently "Hey sweetheart, its going to be fine. There is no need to be scared" he took her hand "They should be delighted, after all it's their first grandchild you're carrying. They'll be fine with it, you just see."

So the four of them ate dinner and afterwards sat down in the living room.

"So come on then, what is it you wanted to tell us? You've kept us in suspense long enough" David said.

Hermione stood up very nervously and Harry joined her and took her hand.

"Well the real reason why we came over is, we found out something today and we thought its only right that you should be the first to know" Harry said and he squeezed Hermione's hand gently to encourage her.

Hermione breathed a sigh and smiled before saying "Mum, Dad. I'm pregnant."

David and Joanna sat their in shock for a matter of seconds before Hermione's mum spoke up "Your … your pregnant?" she asked incredulity. Harry at this point could tell Hermione was becoming very scared and he let go of her hand to put an arm around her waist, this simple action seemed to make Hermione relax considerably.

Harry knew Hermione couldn't find the courage to carry on talking so he decided to do it for her; "Yes Hermione is indeed pregnant, and we are both so, so pleased about it."

Joanna put her hand to her mouth and looked almost in tears "Aww come here you two!" she rushed over and hugged them both tightly "this is fantastic news! Congratulations, I'm so happy for you both!"

Harry and Hermione smiled, and then Hermione spotted the look of her father's face and became worried again "Dad, what do you think?"

David stopped staring off into nowhere and looked at them "I think" he said as he stood up "its brilliant news! Come here!" Hermione let out the biggest sigh of relief and hugged her father "I'm so glad you're pleased, I was so worried!"

David gave a small chuckle "You're going to have our first grandchild! How could you think we wouldn't be delighted?!" he then turned to Harry, "Son, I'm so happy for you, congratulations!" and he hugged Harry.

"Thank you" Harry said with a grin.

"So go on then tell us everything! How far gone are you? When's the baby due?" Mrs. Granger asked very eagerly and they all sat down on one sofa and Harry took Hermione's hand.

"Well" Hermione began "I've been feeling really sick this past week or so, I just assumed I had a bad stomach bug or something, then I finally realised it could be morning sickness, so I took the test a few hours ago and it showed I was definitely pregnant" she beamed, then she remembered something.

"So we went to the hospital to get it all checked out and we got this" she took the ultrasound scan picture out her pocket and showed it to her parents.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Joanna exclaimed with almost tears in her eyes.

"I'm eleven weeks pregnant" Hermione continued "and the baby's due on June 23rd" she grinned and Harry put his arm around her.

"That's great!" David said with a grin.

His wife was beaming at them "Wow, nearly three months already. Your bump will start to show soon!" she said excitedly "Ooo I better get knitting!"

Harry and Hermione couldn't stop smiling and were finding it hard to contain their excitement.

"This is brilliant! Christmas day tomorrow and finding out we are going to be grandparents, ooo I'm so excited!" Joanna said elatedly.

Hermione smiled and leaned into Harry who kissed the top of her head softly, so perfectly content.

The family spent a few hours still discussing the baby news, then just before Harry and Hermione were about to leave, Hermione saw something that made her gasp.

"Oh my goodness! Look it's snowing!" she shouted and they all came rushing to the window to look outside. The snow was coming down thick and fast, it was certainly settling on the ground and the snow didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon.

"Oh it's gorgeous!" Joanna said "it looks like it's going to be a white Christmas after all" they all smiled and soon said their goodbyes and Harry and Hermione disapparated home.

"Come on you, lets go to bed" Harry said.

"But it's still quite early" Hermione stated.

"I just want to snuggle up to my beautiful, pregnant wife in bed on Christmas Eve, is that not allowed?" He pulled her close towards him and she smiled "Of course it's allowed" she kissed him and he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to bed.

Christmas morning dawned, Hermione was the first to wake, and she moved her head slightly to look at Harry who was still fast asleep with a smile on his face. She felt a warm sensation over her stomach and she then realised that Harry had his hand placed very delicately over the place on her stomach where their baby was growing inside her.

She felt like she wanted to cry, whether that being out of pure happiness or her pregnancy hormones were starting to kick in, she didn't quite know which. Hermione moved so she was now lying on her back and became too excited to lie there in silence anymore.

"Harry! Harry!" she said in a whisper, Harry murmured before his eyes opened and locked with hers "Morning. Merry Christmas Mrs. Potter" he smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas, Harry" Hermione replied happily and he lent over and kissed her.

"Harry do you realise where your hand has been resting all night?" she showed him and Harry beamed "Must be instinct now, got to protect you and the baby" and to Hermione's total surprise, Harry lifted her pyjama top slightly and kissed the spot where his hand had been resting "Merry Christmas little one, mummy and daddy are so happy you're here."

Hermione let out a small sob, Harry looked at his wife "Don't cry, can't have that on today of all days."

Hermione giggled slightly "Yeah I know, its just that was so beautiful what you just did, I …." She stopped abruptly, clapped a hand over her mouth and shot out of bed and into the bathroom.

"Morning sickness again, sweetheart?" Harry asked as he went to her side in the bathroom, she stopped pretty quickly "Yeah well, at least I know why I'm being sick now, and however much I hate it I've still got to go through with it. All part of the experience I suppose" she brushed her teeth and went back into the bedroom and joined Harry.

"Hermione come and have a look at this" he said, Harry had just opened some curtains and was looking out of a window. Hermione came on over to him and gasped.

All they could see out of the window was the entire back-garden and the fields and trees in the distance, completely smothered in a thick white blanket of snow, Hermione shocked Harry by suddenly flinging her arms around him.

Harry laughed as she let go "And the reason for that … was?"

Hermione beamed "This is the best Christmas ever! I not only live in the most beautiful house, I have a great job, amazing family and friends, I'm married to the most fantastic man in the world! I'm nearly three months pregnant with our first baby and now it's snowing on Christmas day!" she looked like she was going to burst with happiness.

Harry chuckled and grinned "Yeah your right that is one heck of list."

She grabbed his hand "Come on! I want to go open the presents!" she led him downstairs and into the living-room and Hermione ran straight over to the Christmas tree, with Harry sitting very closely next to her.

They both enjoyed opening their presents; Maize had a lot of fun playing with all the wrapping paper scattered across the floor, before she went off to eat some food. Hermione snuggled up to Harry as they stayed sitting on the floor and Harry kissed the top of her head.

"Just think Hermione, there will be another Potter around this tree this time next year" he said with great happiness.

Hermione felt like she wanted to cry again.

"What do you reckon we'll have" she placed her hand over her stomach "a boy or girl?" she smiled at him.

"Boy of course!" Harry said.

Hermione chuckled "How can you be so sure? It could just as well be a girl."

"Father's instinct" he replied.

Hermione laughed "Well mother's instinct and I say it's a girl."

Harry smiled and placed his hand over hers "Well I honestly don't mind which. Sure I would love a son with my hair and your eyes who I can teach quidditch too, but on the other hand, I would adore a daughter who has the brains and beauty of her mum."

Hermione did now have tears in her eyes and she kissed him.

"Well I know one thing for sure, regardless if it's a boy or girl. He or she will be loved and that's all that matters."

"I wonder how everyone's going to react when we tell them" Hermione asked Harry as they made their way upstairs to get dressed.

"They will go mad with excitement I suspect" Harry smiled "I'll tell you one thing though."

"Yeah?" Hermione asked curiously.

"There is going to be a race on between your mum and Mrs. Weasley to see who can knit the most clothes for the baby."

Hermione began laughing and hit him playfully "Ooo you're cheeky!"

Harry laughed along with her and grinned.

They got dressed, Harry in shirt, trousers and shoes. Hermione in jeans, red top and her favourite fur lined plum colour boots. Hermione was still being sick during the morning but managed to eat some toast for breakfast.

Hermione's parents arrived at the house a few minutes before they were all due to leave for The Burrow.

"Hiya Mum, Dad! Merry Christmas" Hermione greeted excitedly.

"Hey. Merry Christmas!" Harry also said as he joined Hermione in the hallway.

"Merry Christmas darlings" Joanna said and the four of them exchanged hugs. "How you feeling this morning Hermione?" her mother asked her.

"Still getting a bit of morning sickness but I'm feeling a bit better now."

"Aww that's good, here you go" she handed them presents and Harry gave them their presents.

A while later all four of them left the house and arrived at The Burrow.

They were greeted by Ron "Heya you two" he hugged Harry and Hermione, "Hiya Mr and Mrs. Granger."

"Merry Christmas Ron" Harry said.

"Yeah Merry Christmas to you too, word of advice don't go into the kitchen, mum is going mad in there with all the cooking."

They entered the living-room and greeted everyone else that was already there. Harry and Hermione spotted Luna sitting on one of the sofas, she was now seven months pregnant and her bump was huge. Harry whispered in Hermione's ear "That'll be you in about four months time."

Hermione grinned happily "Remember don't tell anyone till after we have all eaten."

Harry nodded "Got it."

While Mr and Mrs. Granger went to chat to Mr. Weasley, Hermione and Harry made their way over to Luna.

"Merry Christmas Luna, how are you doing?" Hermione asked her, Luna looked up at them.

"Merry Christmas, I'm not too bad thank you. How are you guys, you feeling better Hermione?"

"Yeah a bit, thankfully, don't want to miss out on Mrs. Weasley's amazing Christmas dinner" Hermione smiled.

"Is there anything I can get you Luna? A drink or …" Harry asked politely.

Luna looked at Harry with her usual dreamy expression "That's very nice of you to ask Harry, but I'm okay for now thank you."

Harry nodded "No problem, if there is anything you do need then just ask, can't have you doing anything too strenuous in your condition."

Luna smiled as did Hermione "You're very sweet Harry, thank-you! Hermione you're a very lucky girl."

Hermione just looked at Harry lovingly "Yeah I am aren't I."

At 1:00pm everyone settled down to a fabulous Christmas dinner and once they were all truly full up, they all gathered into the living-room to start exchanging presents which lasted quite a while, after all the wrapping paper had been cleared away, Mrs. Weasley asked;

"Right so who's u for playing charades?"

"Actually Mrs. Weasley, can Hermione and I say something before we start?"

She smiled "Of course Harry."

"Thank you" Harry stood up along with Hermione and they held hands, as Harry began to speak "Well I'm sure you're all eager to beat Ron at charades" this caused giggles from everyone and Ron raised his eyebrows in amusement, but Harry continued "so I'll try and keep this short. First off thanks for cooking us all a fantastic Christmas dinner Mrs. Weasley, I swear they get better every year!" everyone chuckled and Mrs. Weasley looked very pleased "but the thing I really wanted to say is, both Hermione and I have an announcement to make. Well actually I think its best if it came from Hermione." Harry stopped to let Hermione talk, she grinned at him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Hermione looked at everyone very happily and said with a huge smile "I'm pregnant!"

The whole room cheered with delight and happiness, the girls especially got very excited. "Harry and I went to St. Mungo's yesterday and had it confirmed by one of the Healer's, the baby's due on the 23rd June" and subconsciously, she placed her hand over her stomach.

Everyone seemed to now forget about charades, as all everyone could talk about was Harry and Hermione's baby news.

"I told you it would be by Christmas!" Fred started.

"No, _I_ said it would be by Christmas!" George said to his twin.

"No you didn't, I did! Tonks, tell George it was me."

"Yes Fred was the one who said it was Christmas, you said November George" Tonks told him.

"Damn it!" George moaned.

"What you guys arguing about?" Harry asked.

Quite a few people, including the twins and Tonks, looked a bit apprehensive, "Umm please don't get mad Harry, but some of us kind of made bets on when you and Hermione would announce that you're expecting."

George readied himself for Harry to go completely ballistic, but was surprised when Harry burst into laughter.

"I'm not mad, the only question I have is why?"

"You two just looked like you were so ready to have kids by the way you were acting with Teddy and Victoire, so we thought we would have a bit of a game to see who got the closest date."

"And who won?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Fred" George admitted with a sullen face.

Harry laughed "Nice one Fred. Hey guys I'm seriously not mad at you for what you did, but please don't mention it to Hermione as I suspect she _will_ be angry."

They nodded "Understood Harry, understood, but hey congratulations anyway!"

Harry smiled "Cheers guys."

As Harry moved away back to Hermione, Tonks following him and Remus came up to them "Hey, hey! Here are the proud parents to be!" Lupin said joyously and he hugged Harry and kissed Hermione on the cheek, "Congratulations I'm so thrilled for you both, a baby Potter on the way, its fantastic news!"

Tonks hugged them both "Yeah it really is brilliant news. We are going to put you down for babysitting Teddy now, get some practice."

Harry laughed "Thank you. Yeah we'd be happy to. I suspect Bill and Fleur are going to do the same to us, as will Ron and Luna when their baby is born."

Lupin chuckled "Well you best get prepared. How did your parents take the news Hermione?"

Hermione smiled "Yeah very well. I was really worried about telling them at first but they said they were delighted, so I'm happy. We thought they should be the first to know that's why we told them yesterday, instead of letting them find out with everyone today."

Tonks and Lupin nodded "That's fair enough. Oh you said you went to the hospital, did you get an ultrasound scan picture?" Tonks asked nicely.

Harry and Hermione grinned "Yeah we did" Hermione got it out of her pocket "Here, have a look" and handed it to Tonks.

"Oh it's so adorable!" Tonks said sweetly.

Remus also smiled as he glanced down at the picture "Well what do you guys reckon, boy or girl?" he asked as he looked back at them with a grin.

Hermione answered immediately "Well I reckon it's a girl, Harry thinks it will be a boy." Harry nodded vigorously. Hermione rolled her eyes and Tonks and Lupin laughed "but we honestly don't mind which, as long as the baby is healthy and happy" she said with a smile.

"Yeah" Harry agreed as he put his arm around her waist.

Lupin and Tonks smiled "Well if you need any advice on anything Hermione, you can always come to me" Tonks offered.

"Thank you Tonks, I will indeed" Hermione replied.

They all heard a baby cry from behind them, poor Ron was trying to comfort Teddy but with no luck, he came rushing over to them.

"I swear this kid doesn't like me."

Harry, Lupin and Tonks tried not to laugh, while Hermione shook her head "Oh pass him here, honestly Ronald all he needs is some love and caring attention."

Ron gladly handed Teddy to Hermione and within seconds Teddy calmed down and stopped crying as he began sucking his thumb.

"See?" Hermione said to Ron with a smile on her face.

Harry, Tonks and Lupin laughed when they saw Ron's shocked face.

"How … how did you…?" Ron stuttered.

"She's a natural" Lupin said admiringly "Don't know how you do it Hermione, takes me and Dora ages to settle him, but if your holding him he goes quiet in seconds!"

Hermione was blushing.

"Well whenever my kid starts crying we are calling you Hermione."

Hermione laughed "Oh I'm sure you'll be fine, just don't go calling us at 4:00am d'ya hear me!" she warned him.

Ron nodded.

"What's Ronald done now?" Luna asked as she came over to them.

Harry laughed "Oh nothing Luna."

"Why is it always me who gets picked on huh?" Ron moaned.

Luna kissed his cheek "Because it's fun."

They all burst out laughing and Luna rushed off quickly without giving Ron a chance to respond.

Ron rolled his eyes "Women honestly! Good luck Harry mate, coping with a pregnant woman is hard work. Are you prepared for the cravings, the emotional outbursts, the constant moaning about everything?"

Hermione was glaring daggers at him "Ronald Weasley! How on earth Luna puts up with you I do not know! Would you rather have to carry a baby for nine months?"

Ron was looking quite scared and shook his head.

"Well then there you go" Hermione said.

Harry at this point put his arm around her waist "And to answer your question Ron, yes I am prepared. I don't care if Hermione shouts at me and cries for no apparent reason and I don't mind getting up at 2:00am to get her something she wants, because I love her and she's going through all of this just so we can have a baby and I think that's incredible."

Hermione looked so happy at Harry's words and lent up and kissed him.

Ron looked quite astonished "You're nuts! Where has the old Harry gone?"

Harry laughed.

"Ronald, come here please" Luna called from across the room.

"Coming!" he called back and walked away.

Lupin laughed "What's he like honestly."

Teddy was now fast asleep, his little head lying on Hermione's shoulder, Hermione smiled "All this excitement must have worn him out."

Tonks smiled "Best go put him down for a nap."

"Would you guys mind if I did that?" Hermione offered.

"You sure?" Tonks asked nicely.

Hermione smiled "Yeah I'd really like to."

"Alright, thanks Hermione" Lupin said honestly and the three watched with smiles as Hermione walked off while stroking the little boy's hair gently.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Harry, Ron, Ginny (who had returned home from Hogwarts for Christmas) Neville, Fred and George had a snowball fight out in the back-garden. Hermione refused to join in and even if she had wanted to, Harry wouldn't have let her, not now that he knew she was carrying his baby. So instead Hermione kept Luna company.

It was now just turning dark outside and everyone was very relaxed. Hermione was in the Weasley's kitchen getting a drink, when Harry came in from outside.

"Heya Hermione" Harry came up and gave her a kiss.

"God Harry, you're soaking wet!" Hermione said.

"Yeah I got severely pelted with snowballs" Harry laughed "but me, Ron and Neville won! Ha-ha" he grinned.

Hermione laughed "Glad you had fun, here let me get you dry" she took out her wand and in a matter of seconds Harry's clothes were bone dry.

"Thanks, I can greet you properly now" he grabbed Hermione into a hug and was attempting to kiss her, Hermione was giggling madly "Harry!" she laughed.

"Now, now that's enough of that" David said with a grin as he came into the kitchen. "Sorry" Hermione blushed.

"Darling I was wondering if you could possibly take us back to your house, your mum isn't feeling very well; she's got a migraine coming on."

"Oh poor mum, yeah course we'll take you back home" Hermione said, so after Harry and Hermione got Hermione's parents back to their house and watched them drive away, they returned back to The Burrow. They chatted to everyone and played games and generally had a great time, before then deciding to head home themselves.

"Goodbye darlings" Mrs. Weasley said as she gave them hugs "Now you look after her, won't you Harry dear."

Harry smiled "I certainly will Mrs. Weasley."

"See you soon, thanks for a great day!" Hermione said.

"Your welcome darlings have a good night."

Harry and Hermione held hands and disapparated back to their home.

They spent the rest of the night watching TV and cuddling together on the sofa with the log fire burning away, keeping them nice and warm. Maize was curled up in a ball in front of the fire, fast asleep. Hermione eventually fell asleep too, with her head in Harry's lap. Harry turned off the TV with the remote, and picked Hermione up in his arms, awakening her.

"Mmm Harry? What are you doing?"

"Taking you to bed, sweetheart. Shh go back to sleep."

Hermione closed her eyes again, with a smile, allowing Harry to take her up to their bed. He settled her comfortably, and gently, on the bed and put the covers around her. Before snuggling into bed next to her and he held her protectively in his arms.

"G'night sweetheart, Merry Christmas" he placed a kiss on the side of her head and Harry drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Kick Start Weasley

**Chapter Twelve - Kick Start Weasley**

Hermione was now nearly sixteen weeks pregnant and her pregnancy bump was showing. Hermione was thoroughly enjoying being pregnant. The morning sickness had now abated and she began to crave toffee and caramel, but then within days found herself having a mad craving for ice-cream. Harry had, countlessly, woken up in the middle of the night to find Hermione eating ice-cream at the kitchen table. Hermione was also nowadays spending less time at work; the campaign for house elves was going very well, so well in fact that she could afford to spend more time away from the office.

Hermione was currently at home after leaving work at lunchtime. She had been taking care of Teddy, for Tonks and Lupin, over the past two hours. It was 6:00pm and Harry was working late, he eventually came home looking very tired.

"Heya Hermione" he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello, you look exhausted Harry!" Hermione said as she watched him sit down at the table in the kitchen to eat his tea.

"Yeah I am, had a very busy day. So much paperwork to sort out" he rubbed his forehead and sighed before looking back up at Hermione "So how's your day been?"

Hermione swallowed some food before answering, "Yeah okay thanks, I'm gaining real headway in the campaign. I don't want to sound too optimistic but I reckon we may just be able to get this law passed by the end of the year!" she exclaimed happily.

"Oh that's brilliant Hermione! It would be amazing if you did" Harry said and she smiled at him.

They finished their dinner and Harry had just put a spell on the dishes so they would clean themselves, when he then heard the cries of a baby coming from the living-room.

"Hermione? I didn't know we had company?" he looked at her quizzically and Hermione went into the living-room, picked Teddy up and went back into the kitchen. Harry smiled once he saw who it was that had been crying.

"Tonks brought him round earlier, been having his nap haven't you eh?" Hermione cooed to Teddy before she came up to Harry, "I've been looking after him for a few hours, they've gone out for the evening and wanted us to look after him. Tonks said they will be back around 10:30pm."

Harry nodded "Okay that's fair enough. Hey d'ya mind if I go have a quick shower?"

"Yeah, yeah go right ahead, this one needs feeding anyway, don't ya" she smiled down at Teddy.

Harry grinned "Alright, see you in a minute."

Harry had his shower, got himself dried and changed and went back downstairs and reached the archway of the kitchen, stopped, and smiled at the scene in front of him.

"Come on sweetie, just one more" Hermione encouraged sweetly to Teddy, as she fed the last spoonful to him "hey who's a good boy then hmmm" she cleaned his face with a wave of her wand and picked Teddy up off her lap and held him closely to her "you ate all your food, your mummy and daddy are going to be very happy" she tickled Teddy who giggled madly.

Harry could not stop admiring and grinning widely at her, he entered the kitchen and Hermione looked up and grinned at him.

"Does Harry want a hold of his godson?"

"Harry does" he replied cheekily.

Hermione handed Teddy to Harry and they all went into the living-room and sat on the sofa.

"Has Auntie Hermione been looking after you today little man?" Harry said to Teddy who smiled instantly "I'll take that as a yes."

Hermione laughed.

They let Teddy sit on the floor and play with some of his toys while Harry and Hermione cuddled on the sofa. Harry began talking to Hermione's bump, this was a regular thing that both Harry and Hermione did, as they wanted the baby to get to know their voices.

"And so that was daddy's day" Harry finished off "has mummy been feeding you lots of ice-cream? I bet she …" but he stopped talking abruptly and both of them gasped "Did the baby just? …" Harry said in shock.

"Oh my god! The baby just kicked!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry and Hermione laughed and smiled with joy.

"I can't believe it!" Harry said "and I was here and I felt it when it kicked for the first time! Ooh this is brilliant."

Hermione giggled "I'm so glad we both experienced it together. My, my though that was a strong kick, it has to be one of the strangest feelings I've ever experienced" Hermione commented as she rubbed her pregnant belly "Ooo, ooo, it's started again!"

Harry quickly put his hands on her stomach "Heck. This baby is kicking like crazy!" Harry said with a laugh.

"This is so amazing!" Hermione said now almost in tears "It's incredible, nothing is as good as feeling your own baby kicking away inside you" she smiled at Harry "I love you."

"I love you too" Harry responded and kissed her.

The baby had stopped kicking for now but Harry and Hermione were still in shock and were still very excited.

"Mum, mum, guess what. The baby has started kicking!" Hermione said excitedly down the phone to her.

"Oh that's brilliant darling! When did it happen?"

"Just now, like ten minutes ago, it's stopped now, but I'm so excited!"

Her mum gave a small laugh down the phone "Oh that's wonderful darling. Was Harry there at the time?"

"Yeah, yeah he was. It was him talking to my bump that set it off. Harry's so excited, bless him."

"Aww that's sweet. Other than the baby kicking, how are you all?"

"Yeah we are absolutely fine. Harry's a bit tired from work but yeah we are good. We are looking after Teddy for the evening; he's been a little angel."

Hermione and her mum carried on talking for a while before Hermione hung up the phone and went back into the living room to find Harry had put Teddy in his carry car seat and the baby was out like a light.

The doorbell rung at just gone 10:30pm and Harry and Hermione rushed to answer the door.

"Hey guys, have a good evening out?" Harry asked.

"Yeah we did thanks, how you doing?" Lupin asked as they came in.

"We are brilliant thanks, _and_ the baby has started kicking!" Hermione announced elatedly.

"Oh that's brilliant" "Oh fantastic!" Lupin and Tonks said in unison, Harry and Hermione smiled at them.

"When did it happen, is it kicking now?" Tonks asked.

"It happened a few hours ago, has done it a couple of times since but no it isn't kicking at the moment, sadly."

"Well I'm so pleased for you guys. So how's Teddy been?" Lupin inquired.

Hermione smiled "As good as gold" they went into the living-room "he ate all his tea and everything. He's been a delight to look after."

Lupin and Tonks smiled "And I see he's fast asleep, you two must have worn him out" Tonks chuckled.

Hermione laughed "Yeah must've …" she paused and placed her hands on her stomach "Ooo the baby's kicking again!"

"Can we …?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah course" Hermione replied with a smile.

They all placed a hand on her stomach "Ooo got a right little kick on this one" Lupin chuckled. Hermione smiled. As the baby stopped kicking they removed their hands and Tonks picked up the carry car seat that still contained a sleeping Teddy.

"Right well we best be off, thanks for looking after him guys" Lupin said as he picked up the bag containing all Teddy's things.

"Oh it was our pleasure, anytime" Hermione replied.

Tonks and Lupin smiled "Might take you up on that" Lupin said with a laugh "See you guys" he kissed Hermione on the cheek and hugged Harry.

Tonks hugged both of them.

"See you soon" Harry replied back and Tonks, Lupin and Teddy left the house and disapparated away.

That night it took Harry and Hermione ages to fall asleep, as they were still excited over the fact that their baby had begun kicking. The baby did kick quite a bit as Hermione was trying to sleep, which kept both her and Harry awake. Not that either of them minded. Harry just kept his hand over Hermione's bump as he had now been doing every night and the baby seemed to calm which led Harry and Hermione into a dreamless slumber.

It was an average Monday afternoon on February 6th. Harry had just come back from a nice lunch with Hermione, he was now back to completing some forms out when Mr. Weasley came rushing into his office.

"Harry! I need to talk to you, urgently."

Harry at once got up from his desk chair, looking very alert and concerned "What's wrong? Its not Hermione is it? Oh god, please tell me she and the baby are okay?"

"No, no it's not Hermione; she's fine as far as I know. It's Luna, she's gone into labour" Mr. Weasley said.

Harry's eyes widened slightly "But Luna isn't due for another week is she?"

Mr. Weasley shook his head "No she isn't, the baby must want to make an early appearance" he gave a small smile "but Molly said Luna's fine, there is no need to worry, but Ron is still a bit panicky and he really would like you and Hermione there. However I don't want you to go yet, there is no point Luna's going to be in labour for hours. I want you to stay here, you can leave work early at around 3:00pm and then you can get straight there."

Harry nodded "Okay yeah of course, can I just go and tell Hermione what's happening?"

"Yeah of course, saves me a trip, okay thank you Harry. I'll see you at the hospital later."

"Okay" Harry said simply and rushed off towards the lifts, went up to Level Four and ran down the corridor and into Hermione's office.

Hermione looked up from her paperwork and smiled as Harry entered.

"Hiya honey, back to see me already? Aren't I the lucky one" she giggled then she saw the look on Harry's face "Harry what's wrong?" her tone of voice changing immediately.

"Luna, she's gone into labour" Harry told her.

Hermione gasped "Oh my goodness! Is she okay?"

"She's fine as far as I know, Mr. Weasley just came into my office and told me, but he says he doesn't want us to leave work yet as we would only be waiting around, but he said we can leave early at 3:00pm."

Hermione nodded "Okay yeah that's fine. Oh I'm so worried for her now; I'm not going to be able to concentrate. How's Ron doing?"

Harry gave a smile "Yeah they're both fine, try not to worry darling. Right I got to get this report finished. I'll come and get you at just before 3:00pm."

"Okay thank you" Harry came up and gave her a reassuring hug and a kiss and then left Hermione's office.

Two hours later, as planned, Harry came back to Hermione's office.

"Alright, you ready to go darling?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah I am, oh I've been so nervous! I just really want to get there."

Harry smiled, kissed her cheek and they held hands, as always, as they made their way down to the entrance to the Ministry and then apparated straight to St. Mungos.

Once they found out which room Luna was in, they made their way along a few corridors, still hand in hand, till they reached an area that was quite secluded from all the other wards. Harry and Hermione entered through some double doors and saw the door to the private delivery room, which amazingly had its own waiting room outside it, where Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Bill and Luna's father were already waiting.

"Hey guys!" Harry said cheerily as he and Hermione greeted everyone before sitting down on some chairs next to Lupin.

"So what's happening, how's Luna doing?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah she's doing okay, Ron said he will be back out in a bit to tell us anymore news" Mrs. Weasley said.

A few minutes later Mr. Weasley walked into the waiting room and sat down next to his wife.

"You didn't need to leave work so early Arthur; we are going to be quite a few more hours yet" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well I don't mind waiting; my youngest son is about to become a father I want to be here. I'm sure the Ministry can look after itself for a couple of hours" he replied back. "Talking of babies. How are you and the bump doing Hermione?" he asked with a grin.

Hermione chuckled "Yeah we are both good thank you" she started rubbing her bump affectionately "Keeping me awake through the night, not that I mind" she smiled "Got the twenty week scan at the end of the month, very excited about that."

Mr. Weasley grinned, "Aw that's great!"

"Hey where are the kids?" Hermione suddenly asked Lupin and Bill, as she noticed Teddy and Victoire weren't in the room.

"Well Tonks's mum is looking after Teddy and Tonks will pick him up and bring him here once she's finished work" Lupin said.

"Yeah and Fleur is at home looking after Victoire, she'll be along later."

An hour passed and Ron emerged from the door and everyone shot out of their seats, Harry and Hermione went up to him.

"Hey mate! How's it all going?" Harry asked as he hugged Ron, and Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah it's all good; really starting to pick up pace now, the healer said it shouldn't be too long to go. We're both glad you're all out here waiting" he said not only to Harry and Hermione, but to everyone in the room. "Oh which reminds me. Hermione, Luna said she would like to see you."

Hermione looked surprised "Really? Yeah okay, can I go in now?"

Ron nodded "Yeah, yeah go for it."

So Hermione entered the delivery room quietly and closed the door behind her.

Luna looked up at her from her bed "Hermione. Hi, how are you doing?"

Hermione laughed "I'm fine thanks Luna, anyway I should be the one asking you that?" she sat down on a chair that Ron must've recently vacated, "Are you in much pain?" she asked in concern.

"A bit of discomfort but not too much at the moment, its definitely getting worse though" Luna rubbed her stomach "just want this one to be out as soon as …" she then winced in pain as a contraction came over her.

Hermione immediately took her hand and watched Luna with worry as Luna's face showed she was in obvious pain and she breathed long deep breaths. She stopped a minute or so later.

"You alright?" Hermione asked as she got up out of the chair.

Luna nodded "Yes I'm okay now, thanks, that was definitely the worse one so far" she paused "do you mind getting Ronald back in here for me Hermione?"

"Yes of course Luna, I'll leave you guys to it and I'll go back out there now. Remember Luna, we all love you and we are all thinking about you. If you need, or want, me to come back in again I will do so, okay? Good luck honey" Hermione said and smiled as she hugged Luna gently.

"Thank you Hermione, that is kind. Tell everyone I send my love."

"Will do, see you later then" she grinned again, and left the room.

Everyone looked up as Hermione came over to them, "Ron she wants you back in there now."

Ron got up out of Hermione's seat "Alright thanks. See you all later" And rushed off back into the delivery room. Hermione sat back down next to Harry, letting her hands rest gently on her bump.

"How is she?" Harry asked.

"She had a painful contraction while I was in there, poor thing, but she's doing okay. Oh and she said to send her love to you all."

"Aww bless her!" Mrs. Weasley said "bet she can't wait for it all to be over."

The evening continued on, everyone split into two groups to take it in turns to go for some food, while one group went to eat, the other stayed in the waiting room in case there was any news. Harry and Hermione returned back with Lupin to find that Fred and George, Tonks with Teddy and also Fleur with Victoire had arrived.

"Hi guys" Lupin said as he sat down next to Tonks and got handed Teddy.

"Hiya" Fred, George and Fleur said in unison.

"How is little Victoire, Fleur?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Oh she's fine, thanks Hermione" she replied happily "She had some jabs done yesterday, were a very brave girl weren't you darling?" she cooed to Victoire, who was beginning to struggle in her mother's arms as she tried to stretch her arms out in Hermione's direction.

Fleur laughed "Do you want to go to Auntie Hermione, do you?" Fleur grinned at Victoire and handed her to a very happily awaiting Hermione.

"Hello sweetheart, you want a cuddle with your Auntie Hermione then do ya" Victoire giggled and Hermione brought her as close to herself as she could and stroked her hair.

Without Hermione even realising, everyone in the waiting room was watching her with sweet smiles on their faces. Bill and Fleur were beaming at her. Hermione placed Victoire on her lap who then started tapping her little hands on Hermione's stomach.

Hermione smiled "That's your little cousin in there" she said to her "Okay won't be proper cousins by blood but ah well it's as good as. Not that you would mind would you? You just get another playmate."

Victoire smiled at Hermione who was smiling back at the seven month old. After about ten minutes Victoire actually fell asleep lying against Hermione's chest whilst sucking her thumb. Hermione felt like crying at the sight of the adorable little girl sleeping on her.

"Do you want me to put her in the push chair guys?" Hermione said quietly to Bill and Fleur.

"You can if you like Hermione" Bill said to her, so Hermione got up and gently moved Victoire off her chest and placed her in the pushchair which was situated on the end of the row of seats, where Fleur was sitting. Hermione then went to sit back down next to Harry and he held her hand and smiled at her sweetly.

It was just gone 8:25pm and everyone was getting either bored or restless as Luna had been in labour for eight hours now. Ron had been keeping them updated every hour or so and they occasionally saw healers going in to check on Luna. Within the past twenty minutes they had seen three of them go in, and the same healers had just left the room and smiled in the direction of everyone waiting.

A few minutes after the three Healers had left the room, Ron appeared looking very pale, everyone looked at him eagerly and Ron stared at them.

"It's a boy!" he said in total disbelief, there were cries of delight from them all and they went up to congratulate and hug Ron.

"How's Luna? Is the baby alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked nervously as she finally let go of him.

"Yeah they are both fine. You can go in and see them if you want?"

"Of course we want to!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly.

"Can you guys keep an eye on Victoire a minute?" Bill asked Harry and Hermione.

"Yeah course we will" Hermione replied.

Harry, Hermione, Tonks and Lupin, stayed in the waiting room, knowing that it was an important family moment for the Weasley's. So Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Luna's father, Fred, George, Bill and Fleur all went in the room with Ron.

They were all in there for ten minutes or so before emerging all with smiles on their faces.

Mrs. Weasley was crying happy tears "Oh he's so gorgeous!" she said through her tears "We are off now, see you soon."

Harry and Hermione smiled "Okay bye."

Fleur came and thanked them for keeping an eye on Victoire and then she followed Luna's father and all the other Weasley's out of the double doors.

After Tonks and Lupin had been in to see the baby, they left the hospital too with Teddy.

Harry turned to Hermione "You ready?"

She grinned "Come on" she took his hand and they entered the room. Luna was sitting up in bed; she had a mystified expression on her face but also looked pretty tired.

"Hey! Congratulations" Harry said and he kissed Luna on the cheek.

"Yeah well done Luna, you did it! How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Bit sore and I'm quite tired, but other than that brilliant!"

"Guys" they heard Ron's voice say as he came over to them holding the baby in his arms. Hermione squealed with delight as she and Harry turned round to face him.

Ron smiled "We would like you to meet, Arthur Ronald Weasley."

Hermione put her hand to her mouth as she gazed at the baby "Oh you guys, he's beautiful!"

The baby had quite a bit of ginger hair already on his little head and his eyes were the same as Luna's, a sort of silvery grey.

"Yeah he is" Harry added with a smile.

"Thanks guys. I bet you want a hold?" Ron directed the question more towards Hermione, than Harry.

Hermione responded by nodding enthusiastically, Ron laughed quietly before handing the newborn to Hermione "Hello little sweetie! Aren't you just the cutest thing" Hermione cooed.

"Great name by the way. Naming him after your dad" Harry said to Ron.

"Well I wanted to name him Ron Junior but Luna wouldn't let me" Ron said grumpily.

Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Well done Luna" Hermione grinned at her "Ron Junior? No, no, now that's just wrong."

Luna laughed "That's what I said, so to keep him happy I said Ronald could be the baby's middle name."

"Uh" Ron interrupted "I am still here y'know" Harry, Hermione and Luna laughed before the baby started to cry.

"Aww come on shhh, shhh, shhh what's the matter hmm?" Hermione rocked the baby in her arms and he stopped crying.

"Miracle Hermione at work again" Luna said and laughed, while Ron rolled his eyes "I'm not going to even bother asking."

Hermione grinned "Love and attention Ron, remember just love and attention."

"Yeah, yeah" he shook his head, "Anyway we want to ask you guys something. How would you like to be this little one's godparents?"

Harry and Hermione looked amazed.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah of course" Luna said "You guys are our best friends, of course we want you to be our baby's godparents!"

Harry laughed and smiled "Aww guys thank you."

Harry patted Ron on the back and hugged him and kissed Luna on the cheek.

"Yeah it's great! Thank you both so much, we'd love to be his godparents" Hermione said and smiled at baby Arthur in her arms "Hey you, I'm going to be your godmother."

"Can godfather Harry have a hold now, Hermione?" Harry asked his wife.

Hermione chuckled "Yeah sorry" she gave the baby, wrapped in a soft white blanket, to Harry.

"Hey little man, I'm your Uncle Harry" he said while smiling at Arthur "You're going to be spoilt rotten aren't ya, all the girls will be buying you lots of nice things while your dad, me and all your uncles are going to teach you how to play quidditch when you're old enough."

"Too right!" Ron piped up.

Hermione and Luna rolled their eyes and laughed.

The baby began crying again "Oh, I think Artie must want a feed" Luna said. Harry gave the baby back to Luna.

"Artie? Aww that's cute" Hermione commented.

"Yeah we are going to call him that all the time instead of using Arthur, sounds a bit formally for a newborn" Ron said. Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Right well we best leave you three in peace then. Congratulations again, he's a little gem!" Hermione said as she gave a little wave to Artie and hugged Ron and Luna.

"Yeah congratulations you two, we'll come and see you soon" Harry said as he also hugged the new parents.

"Okay thanks guys and thanks for coming. Night, night"

"Sleep tight guys, bye" Hermione said to them and she and Harry left the delivery room.

Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder

"I'm knackered Harry. Take me home."

Harry placed an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head

"Gladly sweetheart" Harry and Hermione returned home and went straight to bed.

"Our Ron is all grown up now isn't he? He's got a wife and now a newborn son" Hermione said and gave a chuckle "Who would've thought it eh?" Harry snuggled up to her as she carried on talking.

"Ron's going to make a great dad isn't he?" Hermione added.

"Well if he can't cope then that is what Luna is there for. She'll set him right" he chuckled "Was a good size baby though considering he was born a week early" Harry continued.

Hermione nodded "Yeah definitely. Hey do you reckon we could talk Mr. Weasley into giving us the day off tomorrow?"

Harry looked down at her "Why?"

She clicked her tongue as she thought "I've got an idea."

"Oh no" he replied.

Hermione hit him playfully "How about we plan something for when Luna and the baby come out of hospital tomorrow. Could get banners and balloons up, bring round the presents. Bit of food and drink. What do you reckon?"

Harry pondered on her words for a moment before answering "Actually … that's not a bad idea." He turned his head to look at the clock on his bedside table "it's not too late, I'll just go get Hedwig to send a message to The Burrow" he tried to get out of bed but Hermione stopped him by kissing him deeply.

"No you aren't Mr you're going to stay in bed with me" she said seductively.

"I wish I could, but I got to do it, be back in minutes" Harry kissed her and rushed off down to the study where Hedwig was sitting on her perch. "Heya girl" Harry said as he stoked the owl's feathers gently. Harry got some parchment and a quill off the top of the desk, sat down and began to write a letter to Mr. Weasley.

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_Sorry to trouble you at this hour but I want to ask you a big favour. Would it be possible if Hermione and I could have the day off tomorrow? The reason I'm asking is Hermione came up with an idea to do something at Ron and Luna's house tomorrow for when Luna and the baby come home from the hospital. Put decorations up, get some food and drink. Bring the presents over; we could all make a fuss over the newest member of the Weasley family. So Hermione and I wanted the day off to get everything and organise it all, make it a real surprise for Ron and Luna. _

_Hope you like the idea and I hope you are able to give Hermione and myself the day off, however we understand if you don't. Please send Hedwig back with a reply as soon as you can._

_Best wishes, _

_Harry and Hermione x_

Harry put the letter inside an envelope, sealed it and wrote The Burrow's address on it and went over to Hedwig.

"Could you please take this to Mr. Weasley at The Burrow, Hedwig and wait around for a response and come back into my bedroom."

Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately, Harry let Hedwig take the letter in her beak and she flew out of the open window.

Harry turned off the light in the study and made his way back upstairs. Sitting on the top of the stairs was Maize.

"Hey puss" Harry smiled and stroked the cat who purred, and then Harry went back into the bedroom, leaving Maize on the landing.

Hermione smiled at Harry as he entered and closed the door "Alright Harry?"

"Yeah fine, the letter's sent. Thought you would be asleep by now?" he asked as he got into bed next to Hermione.

"No I couldn't fall asleep, plus I wanted to start reading this" she showed Harry the cover of the book she was reading;

'_All witches need to know – Pregnancy and Birth'_

Harry grinned "Well that'll keep you busy for a while."

An hour after Harry had written to Mr. Weasley, Hedwig came in through one of the bedroom windows and dropped a letter on the bed "Thanks Hedwig, you can go back downstairs and sleep now" Harry told the owl as he picked up the letter. Hedwig hooted in approval and flew out of the window. Harry opened the letter and Hermione put her book down to read the letter with him.

_Dear Harry and Hermione,_

_Well done Hermione for coming up with that idea, I think it's brilliant! Ron and Luna would be so pleased! So I am allowing you both to take the day off tomorrow. I'll see who I can rally round tomorrow to come to their house. Molly said she will do the food and I'm sure you two can handle the rest. Luna is being allowed out of the hospital at 2:00pm and Ron is staying with us tonight so you have their house free to decorate. I will see you at their house tomorrow. Goodnight._

_Best Wishes,_

_Arthur Weasley _

After they finished reading it, Hermione gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and clapped enthusiastically.

"Ooo this is going to be so much fun! I can't wait for tomorrow!"

Harry kissed her on the lips "Mmmm me neither, but until then" he started kissing her again, with Hermione kissing him back eagerly, but then a thought occurred to Harry and he broke out of the kiss "Are we alright to …. Well y'know?" he gestured down to the baby bump.

Hermione giggled "Yeah its fine. Healer Sarah said its okay it won't harm the baby at all."

Harry grinned "Good."

Harry kissed her like you wouldn't believe and Hermione kissed back just as enthusiastically, both completely forgetting the book and the letter, and letting the two objects fall off their bed and on to the floor.

The next morning arrived, it was fair to say the weather wasn't at its best, it was very cloudy and rain was threatening to draw near, this however did not dampen their spirits.

Hermione was wearing a beautiful dress with short sleeves, the dress was a duck egg blue in colour and she put on some heeled brown boots. Hermione's dress wasn't tight at all but it showed off her baby bump perfectly.

Harry meanwhile was wearing dark coloured shoes, jeans and a navy shirt. They ate breakfast and wrapped the gifts they had bought for the baby.

Hermione changed a few things to be the colour blue, as they now knew the baby was a boy.

"Harry, is the car open?" Hermione called from the hallway.

"Yeah it is" Harry shouted back to her from the kitchen.

"Okay thanks, right I'll go put all this stuff in there then" Hermione said and picked up a few things.

Harry and Hermione had both passed their driving tests a few months ago and Harry had gone with David to get himself and Hermione a car. Harry wanted to get two, one for him and one for Hermione, but she refused as they would only need the one for now. Hermione put the things on the back seat of the car and Harry appeared outside with the rest.

"Alright we all set?" Harry asked as he closed the door to the back seat of the car.

"Yeah think so" Hermione paused as she thought "Ooo hang on, got to get my bag, back in a sec" she ran back inside the house, Harry laughed and rolled his eyes as he got in the driver's seat.

Hermione appeared quickly, shutting the front door behind her and got in the front passenger seat. Harry drove off and on their way to Ron and Luna's, Harry went into The Golden Phoenix to get a crate of champagne and some other drinks including non-alcoholic ones for Hermione and anyone else who wanted them. Dean and Seamus weren't able to make it to the get together at Ron and Luna's house but Harry said he would pass on their best wishes, congratulations and the card. Harry and Hermione then went to a special occasion shop and bought banners and balloons in blue and white.

They finally arrived at Ron and Luna's house and parked the car on the driveway, and let themselves in.

"Hello, who's that?" came a voice from the kitchen.

Hermione stopped in surprise and looked puzzled.

_Who had got there before them? _

Hermione then said tentatively "It's Hermione, and Harry's here too. Who is it?"

Then Mrs. Weasley appeared from the kitchen with flour on her apron.

"Oh it's you, Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said in relief as she put a hand to her heart and laughed "Wondered who it was then" she went up to hug her.

"Sorry darling, how are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah fine thank you."

Harry at that moment came through the open front door "Oh hey Mrs. Weasley, didn't realise you were already here."

"Hello Harry dear, are you alright with that?" she indicated the crate of drinks he was holding.

"Yeah fine thanks, I'll just go set these out in the kitchen" and he walked away from the two women.

"I'll go get the rest of the things from the car" Hermione said as she made her way back outside "I'll come and help you dear" Mrs. Weasley added.

The two of them brought everything into the living-room and Mrs. Weasley smiled "Lots of presents you two brought with you."

Hermione laughed "So have you" she said as she noticed a big pile of presents in the corner of the room, Mrs. Weasley laughed.

Harry appeared in the living-room "Heavens Mrs. Weasley that is a lot of food in that kitchen! Enough to feed the five thousand!" they all laughed and Mrs. Weasley blushed.

"Well I don't know how many is coming, plus I thought I'd make food that will last a few days and any leftovers they can keep in the fridge, saves Luna or Ron having to cook."

Hermione smiled "That's a nice idea! Right shall we get decorating then?"

"You sure you're alright to be doing all this stuff Hermione? I don't want you getting stressed or working too hard" Harry said in concern.

Hermione smiled sweetly "I'll be fine Harry."

So Mrs. Weasley went back into the kitchen to finish off the rest of the food, while Harry put up the 'Congratulations on your new baby' banner on the wall and an 'It's a boy!" banner over the fireplace.

Then he helped Hermione blow up loads of blue balloons and white ones and tied them together before placing them everywhere, all over the first floor of the house.

Lupin was the first person to arrive with Teddy in his arms.

"Hello" Hermione said happily as Lupin kissed her on the cheek "Hey Hermione."

"Hey sweetums" she cooed to Teddy "Want to come to your Auntie Hermione?" Teddy giggled as Lupin handed him to Hermione with a smile, and she placed Teddy on her hip.

"Where's Tonks?" she asked.

"She's in work, but she will be along later though" he replied.

Lupin put the presents he had brought with the rest in the pile.

"Where's Harry?" he asked.

"In the kitchen, probably sneaking a few bits of Mrs. Weasley's cakes she's made."

Lupin laughed and they went into the kitchen to find Harry sure enough, eating a few cakes.

"Hey Remus" Harry got up and hugged him "Hey little man" he then said to Teddy and ruffled the little boy's hair that today was blonde.

"The place looks great and this food must've taken you ages!" Lupin said after he had greeted Mrs. Weasley.

"Well I have been here since 6:00am."

"6:00am!" Harry, Hermione and Lupin exclaimed in unison.

Teddy began to cry "I'm sorry sweetie we didn't mean to shout" Hermione stroked his cheek, kissed the top of his head and bounced him gently.

"Shall we go play with some toys yeah?" Hermione tickled Teddy's tummy and he giggled and so she took him into the living-room.

The three remaining people in the room grinned before Lupin turned back to Mrs. Weasley "but really 6:00am! That's a bit too early to be up preparing food."

"Well there is nothing wrong with being prepared" she commented back as she took her apron off.

Over the next two hours everyone gradually began to arrive at Ron and Luna's house. Bill and Fleur came with baby Victoire, Fred and George with Angelina and Katie, Luna's father and last arrived Mr. Weasley; he wasn't planning to stay for long as he had to get back to the Ministry.

"Right guys do we all know what we are doing?" Harry said to the room at large.

They all nodded "Okay good. Right all we have to do now is wait."

A few minutes later they all heard the front door opening and everyone went silent, even Teddy and Victoire.

"Oh honestly Ronald, I know you're hungry but give me chance to get inside" Ron opened the door to the living-room and there was a collective cry of "Welcome home!"

Ron and Luna nearly jumped in shock "Oh goodness! Hello everyone, what are you all doing here?" Luna asked.

"We wanted to do something to celebrate you having the baby and welcoming you home" Mrs. Weasley said.

"That's so nice of you all, thank you" Ron said.

Luna put the carry car seat on the floor and took baby Artie out of it.

All the girls got excited and gathered around Luna and the baby, while the guys seemed to just stand around not knowing what to do.

"So… drink guys?" Mr. Weasley suggested as he came into the room with a tray of drinks, the guys nodded and took their own glasses and picked up another glass for their other halves.

"Thanks darling" Hermione said to Harry as he gave her a glass of fruit juice.

"I love all the decorations!" Luna smiled as she walked round the room, the baby still in her arms.

"Well that's all Harry and Hermione's doing. They planned all of it" Mr. Weasley told her and Ron, the two looked at Harry and Hermione.

"Really? Wow, you guys are the best! Cheers" Ron grinned and he and Luna hugged the pair.

"Well we can't take all the credit, your mum did the food" Harry said to Ron.

"Ooo there's food?" Ron asked joyously and ran off into the kitchen.

They all laughed.

The afternoon continued on and Mrs. Weasley cuddled a sleeping Artie as Ron and Luna opened the presents.

"Oh you guys this is so cool!" Ron said happily to Harry and Hermione, as he showed them all a white baby grow with the words 'Chudley Cannons' in orange on the back and a golden snitch on the front.

Hermione grinned "Yeah Harry picked that out."

"Cheers mate that's brilliant!"

"And Luna we didn't forget you, there's some chocolates and bath stuff in there too" said Hermione.

Luna looked at them dreamily "Thank you, both of you, we love the gifts."

"You're more than welcome" Harry replied with a grin.

A couple of hours later, Mr. Weasley, Fred and George, Bill along with Fleur and Victoire, left as they had other commitments. Whilst Tonks had now turned up and was talking with Luna and Ron. Hermione meanwhile was now cuddling baby Artie in her arms.

"You are as cute as a button, d'ya know that, do ya" she cooed over him and kissed his little forehead "Shall we see if we can find your Uncle Harry … yeah?"

The baby moved his little arms under the blue blanket he was wrapped in.

Hermione found Harry sitting on the stairs in the hallway, not really doing anything, just staring off into space.

"You alright honey?" Hermione wondered in concern as she came and sat on the stairs next to him.

Harry smiled at her "Yeah I'm good, just needed to get away from everyone for a bit, it can get a bit hectic."

Hermione nodded "Yeah I know what you mean" she adjusted Artie in her arms so he was more comfortable.

"How's this little one doing?" he smiled down at the baby in her arms.

"Yeah he's a little sweetie. Getting a bit groggy though I think."

"Here let me have him" Harry offered and Hermione put Artie in Harry's arms.

"So little man, getting a bit groggy are ya? Shall we take you to your daddy hmm?"

Harry got off the stairs and Hermione followed "Wow calling Ron a dad is so strange! Going to take a while for that to sink in" Harry said and Hermione laughed.

The two of them found Ron once again in the kitchen, about to get a huge slice of pie.

"Mate, Artie is getting a bit groggy, maybe he needs a nap or something."

"Just take him to Luna, she'll know what to do, anyway I'm about to eat."

Hermione, literally in that second, snapped.

"Oh for heavens sake! You're choosing to eat over looking after your own baby?! Your son wants you, now take him!" she demanded.

Ron looked scared and Harry handed Artie to him.

"Gees Hermione, I was only messing, you need to chill out!" Ron said but instantly regretted it. Harry closed his eyes and inwardly groaned as he knew what was coming. Hermione was glaring daggers at Ron.

Hermione pointed her index finger at him and clenched her jaw "Don't you _dare_ tell me to chill out Ronald Weasley!" and she rushed off with tears in her eyes.

"Hermione!" Harry called desperately after her before turning to Ron. "I'm sorry about that Ron, it's her hormones."

Ron nodded "No, I'm sorry it's my fault. I shouldn't have said what I did."

Harry smiled slightly "It's alright. I best go after her."

Instantly Harry ran off upstairs and found Hermione sitting on the edge of the bed in the guestroom, she had her head in her hands and she was crying profusely. Harry felt his heart break in two at seeing his wife crying.

"Oh Hermione!" he rushed over and sat next to her on the bed and gathered her in his arms "Sweetheart please don't cry" he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. Hermione eventually stopped crying and looked at Harry with tear filled eyes "I'm sorry" she said simply.

Harry smiled sadly at her "You've got no need to be sorry sweetheart. I know you didn't mean to shout at Ron and he knows that too. It's just your hormones sweetie, there's no need to get upset."

She smiled slightly "Yeah I know. It's just; I've never just snapped like that before, I feel so guilty for shouting at Ron, especially on a day like today. I'll go and apologise in a minute."

Harry kissed the top of her head again "Silly hormones eh?" he chuckled quietly. Hermione wiped her eyes with a tissue and laughed too "Yeah silly hormones" she breathed a sigh.

"You okay now?" Harry asked sensitively.

Hermione nodded and gave a small smile "Yeah. Yeah all better now, I think."

Harry kissed her quickly on the lips and caressed her cheek again "That's my girl!"

They both smiled "I'll just go and wash my face; I'll see you downstairs in a second" Hermione told him.

He squeezed her hand gently "Alright sweetie" and Harry made his way downstairs and saw Ron who was waiting for him in the hallway.

"Hey mate, is Hermione okay?"

Harry nodded "Yeah she's fine now, she was crying when I found her, but yeah she's okay, she'll be down in a second."

Hermione came down the stairs a minute or so later and as soon as she clapped eyes on Ron she rushed over and flung her arms round him.

"Ron! I'm so, so sorry for yelling at you. You didn't deserve that, especially on today of all days."

Ron comforted her by rubbing her back awkwardly "It's alright Hermione, you don't have to apologise, I'm sorry for saying what I did" he let go of her "besides you've said a lot worse things to me in the past. I'm used to you telling me off, would be weird if you didn't" he grinned cheekily.

Hermione laughed "Oh honestly Ron" she rolled her eyes.

"Yay our Hermione is back!" Ron said happily.

The trio laughed.

Luna then appeared in a doorway and smiled at Hermione. She was holding Artie in her arms.

"I think a little boy would like a cuddle from his Auntie Hermione" Luna had obviously heard about Hermione getting upset and wanted to cheer her up. She handed Artie to Hermione who rocked the baby in her arms. They all grinned at eachother as they saw Artie fall asleep in his Auntie's arms.

Everyone went home by 6:00pm to give Ron and Luna time alone with their new baby. Harry and Hermione got back to the house and Hermione went straight to bed as she was physically and emotionally drained, and when Harry came up a while later he found Hermione already asleep. Harry joined her in the land of sleep, not long after.

Exactly a week later was February 14th, Valentine's Day. Hermione woke up happily, realising what day it was, however she then noticed that Harry was not in the bed next to her.

So Hermione got up out of bed and put her dressing gown on, went downstairs and squealed with delight at what was on the kitchen table. There was the biggest bouquet of beautiful red roses sitting in a glass vase.

Hermione noticed an envelope leaning against the vase with her name on it, written in Harry's handwriting, she opened it eagerly and began to read.

_My Darling Hermione,_

_Sorry I am not there with you when you wake up. I had to get up early and go to work and I just could not bear to wake you, you looked so peaceful. I hope you like the flowers I got you and also the little surprises I've left around the house. Enjoy your day off, just sit down, relax and read a good book. _(Hermione giggled as she read that part)

_Tell the bump daddy says hello. I will be home at 5:00pm, have a lovely day. Don't worry I wont work too hard. I love you so much my sweetheart._

_Lots of love, kisses and hugs._

_Your loving husband,_

_Harry __xxxx_

Hermione held the letter to her heart; she almost had tears in her eyes.

She sighed happily "Awww Harry!" She put the letter down and rubbed her bump "Daddy is such a romantic isn't he, he says hello, such a shame he isn't here isn't it" she smiled and picked up the letter again and read it with a smile.

"Little surprises?" she whispered to herself "What does he mean by that?"

Hermione soon found out, as she went to open the fridge and a sticky note was attached to it saying 'I love you xx' she also found notes with the same message, on the bathroom mirror, on the TV, on her book that she was currently reading and even on a tub of ice-cream and strawberries which she was now madly craving.

This made Hermione giggle. Harry had thought of everything.

Hermione had never liked Valentine's Day; it had never meant anything to her in Hogwarts as she never had anyone to give a card to. Sure she had thought about sending Harry one numerous times, but she had decided against it. But now she and Harry were married, Hermione actually had someone she loved so much that she wanted to spoil him and make him feel as special as he made her feel everyday.

Even though she was pregnant, Hermione was determined to give him a great night and spent the day trying to make herself look as sexy as she could. Hermione did spend most of the day reading and eating strawberries, but she also prepared Harry his favourite meal, served it onto two plates in the dining room and charmed the plates to keep the food warm. She lit the candles on the dining-room table and all the other candles around the house, but mainly in the bedroom. Once Hermione had finished and got changed into a blood red colour dress and shoes, she sat at the kitchen table and waited for Harry.

Moments later he opened the front door and closed it behind him.

"Hermione" he called out playfully "Where is the beautiful princess of mine?"

Hermione appeared at the archway to the kitchen and smiled "Here I am."

The two of them met halfway and kissed eachother passionately, leaving them both breathless.

"Happy Valentine's Day, darling" Harry said to her.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too" she beamed at him "thank you for the letter, and the flowers were gorgeous! And all those little messages you left everywhere, that was so thoughtful!" she kissed him again.

"I'm glad you liked them, and I must say you look gorgeous!" Harry replied happily.

"Well thank you, now onto food" she took his hand and led him into the dining-room that was only lit by candlelight.

"You did my favourite! Thank you Hermione, y'know you really didn't need to cook anything, shouldn't be slaving away over a hot stove especially with" he indicated the bump.

Hermione giggled and kissed his cheek "That's very sweet Harry, but I'm not totally useless, I can cook us a meal to celebrate."

Harry hugged her "Can't believe this is our first Valentines Day together, this is surely going to be one to remember."

Hermione grinned "I certainly hope so, now come on let's eat, the two of us are starving here" she said as she put her hand on her bump.

Harry grinned "Okay if that is what the lady wants" he winked at her and she laughed.

They sat down and they both held up their glasses of pumpkin juice.

Harry didn't want to have any alcohol as he felt it unfair drinking alcohol when Hermione couldn't. "A toast to …. Love and happiness" Harry said.

Hermione beamed "Love and Happiness" and clinked their glasses together.

They enjoyed their food and then the two of them cuddled on the sofa in the conservatory, watching the stars and eating strawberry ice-cream.

After they had finished with their ice-cream, Harry and Hermione exchanged gifts.

"Oh Harry! It's gorgeous!" she exclaimed as she took out a delicate silver necklace with a fairly sized real ruby in the shape of a heart dangling from it.

"I love it thank you!" she gave him a kiss.

"Right now your turn" and she lead him into their study and there in a corner was....

Harry's eyes widened "You got me a pensieve! Oh wow! Cool!"

Hermione laughed "Thought you'd like it, can store all your happy memories forever!" Harry grinned before kissing her deeply "I love it thanks."

"Well you get on with doing that and then I want you upstairs as soon as possible" she rushed off quickly before he had chance to ask any questions.

Harry put all kinds of thoughts into the pensieve, from all the good moments during his many years at Hogwarts, also the moment he and Hermione confessed their love for one another and their first kiss, the proposal, their wedding, the honeymoon, finding out Hermione was pregnant, their baby kicking for the first time, Ron and Luna's wedding, Ron and Luna with their baby in the hospital, along with many other things. Harry then went upstairs and found Hermione submerged in a bubble bath with candles all round the bathroom and even rose petals in the water.

"Care to join me?" she grinned widely.

"Try stopping me" he laughed and stripped off and got in the tub with her. They sat there for at least an hour; Harry was massaging Hermione's swollen feet, which she enjoyed.

They got out and dried themselves, Harry put on some pyjama bottoms, while Hermione wore a pretty revealing red nightdress made out of silk and lace and it just passed the top of her thighs.

"What d'ya, think Mr. Potter?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Oh Mrs. Potter I'm taking you to bed, right now!" Harry managed to lift her up in his arms "God your heavy" Harry joked.

Hermione hit him playfully and laughed. He placed her on the bed, carefully, that was covered with rose petals and they both had a brilliant Valentine's night.

Just over a week later …

"Hermione, I got some bad news" Harry said as he came home from work.

"Aw no, what is it?" Hermione said in apprehension.

"I won't be able to make it to your hospital check-up tomorrow."

"Aww but Harry!" Hermione moaned "I was really looking forward to you coming along with me; I don't want to go on my own."

"I'm so sorry, darling" Harry said regrettably as he put his hand on her arm "I thought I could get a couple of hours off work tomorrow, but Tonks says we are swamped with work at the office, and I'm needed there. Tonks sends her apologies for having to keep me in work."

Hermione sighed "Ah well, it can't be helped I suppose. I'll get my mum to come with me, she has the day off tomorrow."

"I really am sorry, Hermione. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Well you can do something now to make it up to me?"

"Name it" Harry said.

"Can you go out and get me some more strawberries? I've finished the last of them."

"But I bought four punnets of strawberries two days ago!" Harry said in shock.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him in a 'you promised to make it up to me for missing the appointment' glare.

"Alright, alright, I'm going" he kissed her cheek and disapparated away.

Harry was sitting at his office in work the following day, Tonks came in the room, and looked surprised at seeing Harry still sitting there.

"Harry, do you realise what time it is?"

Harry quickly glanced at his watch and his eyes widened, he was meant to be home over an hour ago "Oh my god! Hermione is going to go loopy!"

Tonks stifled a laugh "Good luck Harry, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you Tonks" Harry said before grabbing his things and apparating straight home.

"I'm home!" he called "Hermione, I'm so sorry! I lost track of time, I didn't realise what the time was until Tonks ca …." But Harry stopped talking abruptly as he saw Hermione sitting in the armchair in the living-room.

"Hey" she greeted him warmly "don't worry Harry, I'm not mad."

Harry inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, then he suddenly realised Hermione was looking down at a few ultrasound pictures she was holding in her hands.

"How did it go at the hospital?"

Hermione got up to stand facing Harry "The baby is completely fine and healthy!" she smiled brightly.

Harry gave a beaming smile and hugged his wife "That's brilliant!"

Hermione giggled "Here, have a look" she handed him the latest ultrasound pictures.

Harry stared at the various pictures of his baby "I still get amazed every time I see these."

Hermione was grinning with utter joy "Me too" and clung to Harry's arm "love you."

Harry looked at Hermione "Love you and all" he gave her a peck on the lips and the two sat down on the sofa and carried on looking over the gorgeous ultrasound pictures of their little unborn baby.


	13. Exceptional Easter

**Chapter Thirteen - Exceptional Easter**

The Easter week arrived swiftly, Hermione was lucky enough to have the week off, unfortunately for Harry he had to work so he couldn't enjoy the time off with her. The weather was steadily improving and becoming surprisingly warm for mid April. Today was Teddy's first birthday and Harry and Hermione had just arrived outside Grimmauld Place where Tonks and Lupin were holding the party. Harry knocked on the front door and quickly Tonks answered "Harry! Hermione! Hiya, come in"

The couple entered and Tonks closed the door behind them.

"So where's the birthday boy then?" Hermione smiled at her.

Tonks laughed "Being fussed over by everyone in the kitchen, but he's looking forward to seeing his Uncle Harry and Auntie Hermione though."

Harry chuckled "How can you tell?"

Tonks grinned "Because he keeps pointing at the photo of you two and starts smiling and sometimes clapping."

Hermione put her hand to her mouth "Aww the little sweetheart!"

The three of them entered the kitchen and found Lupin with Teddy on his lap. Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Fred with Angelina and George with Katie, Bill and Fleur with Victoire and Tonks's mother was also there along with some of the Ministry's Aurors, they smiled over at Harry who grinned back and gave a small wave.

"Hey you two" Lupin said as he got up out of his seat and set Teddy down with his feet on the floor. Teddy, all on his own, started to walk towards where Harry and Hermione were standing. They both gasped and smiled as they watched him.

As he got closer, Hermione with her seven month pregnancy stomach, managed to crouch down so she was at Teddy's level, and held out her arms "That's it sweetie, your almost there" she coaxed him along and as his little hands touched hers she grinned and picked him up and just about managed to stand up straight without needing to steady herself "Ooo aren't you clever!" she cuddled Teddy, kissed his cheek and tickled him and Teddy giggled.

"Happy Birthday little guy!" Harry said as he ruffled Teddy's hair.

"Me and Auntie Hermione have presents for you, we will give them to your mummy so you can open them later" he turned to Tonks "Here you go."

She smiled "Thank guys."

Hermione and Harry said a quick hello to everyone else there, Hermione still holding Teddy.

"Oh Harry do you mind getting me a drink?" Hermione asked him.

"Course not, back in a second" he went over to where the large dining table had been moved against the wall and was greeted by five members of his and Tonks's Auror team.

"Hey Mr. Potter, how are you?" a tall, brown haired man asked.

"I'm very well thanks Scott, hey guys" he said as he looked and smiled at them all "and there is no need to call me Mr. Potter this evening, as we are not at work, you can just call me Harry." They all grinned.

Harry was glancing around the room till his eyes came to rest on Hermione, and he suddenly realised something "Oh sorry guys I must introduce you" he looked back over to Hermione "Sweetheart could you come over here a minute?"

Hermione grinned and put Teddy on the floor by some of his toys that he began playing with and she made her way over to Harry, and he put his arm around her waist.

"Guys this is my wife Hermione" he grinned, then said to Hermione "and this is Scott, Tom, Charlotte, Zoë and Ryan."

They all greeted her warmly; the guys kissed her cheek while the girls shook Hermione's hand.

"Nice to meet all of you, it's lovely to finally meet some of my husband's fellow Aurors at last."

They all smiled and Tom said "Lovely to meet you too, Mrs. Potter. We can't tell you how much Harry talks about you."

Hermione giggled "Oh does he now?" she smiled at Harry "Oh and you guys can call me Hermione" she assured them.

"And of course we must say, congratulations on the baby" Charlotte piped up.

Hermione grinned "Thank you, yep not long to go now."

"You'll have to bring the little one in to show us all" Zoë said.

"Oh we will wont we darling" Harry said and kissed Hermione on the cheek and Hermione nodded happily.

Ron and Luna were the last of the guests to arrive at the party. Luna looking very chirpy as she carried a two month old Artie in her arms, while Ron came in looking very tired and he handed their present to Lupin who chatted to them for a minute or so before going back to talking to Tonks's mother.

"Hey you two, how are you?" Harry asked as the four of them exchanged hugs and Luna handed Artie to an eager Hermione.

"Good thanks" Luna replied.

Ron raised his eyebrows "Speak for yourself, I'm shattered" Ron rubbed his eyes. Hermione tried not to laugh and instead looked down at the baby.

"Hello sweetie, haven't you gotten bigger eh?" she giggled.

Luna laughed and stroked the baby's hair "Yeah this little one certainly has a big appetite."

"Just like his father then" Harry spoke up.

The three of them laughed, while Ron scowled at them, which made them laugh more.

Hermione handed Artie back into the arms of his mother after a few minutes as Tonks gathered them all together.

"Well as we are all here now, I think its time for cake." Ron whooped with joy and they all chuckled, Lupin appeared holding a birthday cake with blue icing covering it and there was a single lit candle in the middle.

Everyone began singing 'Happy Birthday' and Lupin placed the cake on the table in front of where Tonks was standing with Teddy in her arms, once they were all finished singing, Tonks and Lupin lent forward and helped Teddy blow out the candle as he was too young to do it himself. They all took a slice of the delicious sponge cake with jam filing made by Tonks, she had surprised everyone by making the cake successfully herself, they all settled in the living-room eating their cake, Ron going back for second helpings.

They then spent a while watching Tonks and Lupin open Teddy's presents, even though he did attempt ripping the wrapping paper off himself which made everyone laugh.

Once they all finished, Hermione excused herself and made her way into the kitchen in search of strawberries. She looked in every place she could think of and eventually found a large tub in the fridge in the pantry. Completely forgetting her manners, and the fact that this wasn't even her own food, she washed the strawberries and began devouring them straight out of the punnet. Hermione had nearly eaten half the punnet of strawberries, when she heard a laugh from the doorway and caught sight of who it was and blushed.

"Having fun there Hermione?" Lupin inquired as he put some plates on the kitchen counter and came to sit next to her. He laughed again as he had a closer look at her. "Uh Hermione you got strawberry juice all round your mouth."

Hermione blushed more and wiped it off "I'm so sorry Remus" she choked out.

He raised his eyebrows and gave a curious smile "What an earth for?"

"Well I raided your kitchen for strawberries, I found some and then I nearly ate the whole lot and I never even had the decency to ask!" Hermione replied still blushing, then rubbed her swollen stomach. "I just had the biggest craving for strawberries. I just couldn't stop myself!"

Lupin put a hand on her arm "It's alright Hermione, you don't need to feel guilty, come and raid the kitchen as often as you like and you don't need to ask. Listen, you and Harry and the little one in there" he glanced and smiled down at her baby bump "are like family to us, and remember its just strawberries they are easily replaced" he smiled at her.

Hermione smiled back "Thank-you. Does this mean I can finish the rest of this?" she pointed to the punnet.

Lupin laughed and got up and kissed the top of her head "Course you can, go for it. Actually, I'll have some too if you don't mind sharing. Tonks isn't that keen on strawberries, she only bought them for me and Teddy, Tonks doesn't let me have them in the house very often."

Hermione laughed and they both shared the remaining amount of strawberries together.

Once they consumed the lot of them, Hermione and Lupin entered back into the living-room.

"Where have you two been?" asked Harry as Hermione sat down next to him and Lupin sat in the space beside her.

"Kitchen. Strawberries" Hermione said simply.

Harry chuckled "Got the picture" and kissed her on the cheek.

"Dadda!" came Teddy's little voice from the floor.

"Come on lil fella" Lupin said and placed Teddy on his lap, who then crawled along until he got onto Hermione's lap, he sat there and looked at her curiously; Hermione was just smiling at the little boy.

"Miney" Teddy blurted out.

Hermione gave a big grin "Are you trying to say my name? Ooo you're so clever."

Teddy smiled and started clapping and giggling. Everyone looked on with grins on their faces.

"Miney" Teddy said again.

"Yes" she giggled "That's it well done! Ooo come give me a cuddle" Hermione wrapped her arms around the one year old and held him close, and kissed his forehead. Tonks actually looked almost in tears, Mrs. Weasley already was, not that anybody had noticed.

"Can you say Uncle Harry's name?" Hermione said to Teddy as she stopped hugging him and let him sit on her lap and he was now staring at Harry and pointed a little finger in his direction.

"Hawwy" Harry grinned widely and Hermione clapped "Yay! That's it! You're a little star!" and kissed him on the forehead before Teddy went onto Harry's lap.

"Hey, little man! Aren't you a clever thing, you can walk and now you can talk. Auntie Hermione and I are very proud of you and we love you lots as does everyone in the room."

Teddy just looked up at Harry and smiled then giggled.

"Hey guys shall we do some photos?" Tonks interjected cheerfully.

The family and friends spent a while taking lots of photo's and having a bit of fun in the process.

At 7:00pm Tonks took Teddy up to bed for the night and when she returned back downstairs, Ron and Luna also said their goodbyes as they needed to get Artie down for the night and they left Grimmauld Place.

Hermione came down the stairs after returning from the bathroom and met Harry in the hallway.

"Hey, you alright sweetie?" Harry asked, she came up and hugged him.

"Yeah, just really tired" Hermione replied.

Harry let go of her and gave her a kiss "Alright, let's go then."

They said their goodbyes and disapparated back home.

Harry got changed into his pyjamas and did his teeth and was about to get into bed when he saw Hermione coming out of the bathroom wearing Harry's old quidditch top, it was obviously way too big for her as it didn't even reach her knees. Harry stared at her in amazement.

"Wow! What a stunning sight!" she came closer to him and kissed him.

"So I take it you like?" she said cheekily.

He nodded avidly "Oh I do! Very much! Where did you find it?"

"I dug it out of one of your drawers, I needed to find something big and baggy to wear to sleep in" she rubbed her stomach affectionately "Can't wear my normal pyjamas, they are too tight now. This is just so comfy" she giggled and Harry grinned and stroked her hair "Well you have it sweetie, looks very good on you, and as you are an official Potter you can wear the Potter t-shirt, no one without the surname Potter can wear it."

Hermione laughed "Well good. Just so you know you won't be getting it back for a long time" she kissed him quickly and got into bed. Harry laughed and got into bed also, "Well as long as I can play quidditch in it then I'm happy."

They cuddled up to one another, both placing a hand on Hermione's bump, feeling their baby kick every now and again.

"So, is your mum going shopping with you tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Yeah she is, I need some more maternity clothes and also going to buy some stuff for the baby" Hermione said happily.

"Aww I really wish I was coming with you, while you're out having fun I've got to work" Harry complained.

Hermione kissed him on the cheek "Don't worry honey I'll buy you something nice and remember we got dinner at my parent's house tomorrow evening too."

Harry nodded "Yeah I'm looking forward to that" they both felt the baby kick quite hard and they laughed "Little one must be looking forward to it aswell" Harry said and the two of them went off into an uninterrupted sleep.

Late afternoon the next day, Hermione came back home from her shopping trip carrying a lot of bags and went upstairs and deposited them on the bed. She sat down on the bed and began rummaging through the bags and bringing out the stuff she had got for the baby. Hermione smiled and sighed happily as she admired the tiny outfits laid out in front of her. The most favourite thing she had bought were some very small baby pink booties, with a small pink silk ribbon in a bow on the front. She held the booties in her hand and grinned widely.

"Do you think daddy will like these, hmm little one?" she said to her bump as she rubbed it "See if you're a little girl, which I think you are, you will love these. Whereas if you're a little boy I think they may be a bit too girly for you" she giggled and the baby started kicking.

Hermione un-expectantly heard her mobile go off in her bag, she got it out and answered it "Hello?"

"Hey darling it's me, where are you?" Harry's voiced asked at the other end.

"At home, why?" Hermione asked.

"Where in the house?" he continued.

Hermione was getting curious "In our bedroom. Harry what's all this …" but the line went dead.

Hermione put down her phone and then she saw the bedroom door open; Harry appeared with a grin on his face "Surprise!"

Hermione laughed and got off the bed; Harry reached her quickly and gave her a kiss "What are you doing home?" Hermione asked happily "You're not supposed to be here for another two hours."

"Well Tonks was being a great boss today and she must have been in a very generous mood, as she sent all of us home early. We didn't have much on, so I thought, instead of going to the pub for a drink, I'd come home instead and surprise my lovely wife. Are you pleased with my decision?" he asked cheekily.

She giggled "Oh yes, definitely one of your better ones" and she kissed him.

Harry looked at all the shopping on their bed and laughed "Seems like someone had a good day shopping, and I notice that you chose a variety of colours for the baby clothes" he raised his eyebrows at her as he held up a lot of the outfits that were mostly pink.

Hermione blushed "Yeah umm sorry got a bit side tracked, but hey not all of them are pink. There is some white, yellow and a few blue ones there too."

Hermione knew she had been defeated and started laughing.

Harry laughed along with her and stroked her hair "You're still definitely convinced it's a girl then?"

Hermione took his hand and they sat on the edge of their bed "You know when you having a feeling, like a gut instinct … well that's what it is. It just feels like a little girl growing inside me. I can't explain why I think it is a girl, it just feels … right y'know."

She rubbed her stomach "I mean if it turns out this baby is a boy, I will of course be so, so delighted. I'd love a son, I really would, but y'know what I'm like, if I say it's something, I'm normally always right."

She gave a small giggle and Harry raised his eyebrows in an 'oh are you?' kind of way but he never said anything. Her tone dimmed slightly "You're not annoyed that I got lots of pink things are you?"

Harry gave a small chuckle "Annoyed? Why would I be annoyed? You can buy as many pink things as you like, I don't mind. Some of these little dresses are adorable, I must admit, and remember if we do get a little boy we can change the colour of most of the things and maybe keep the dresses for the future" he said with a shy and hopeful smile.

Hermione smiled back at him and lent in for a hug which he gladly returned.

"Oh and I also saw this" she showed him a catalogue with a picture of a nursery set in it.

"Aww that is really sweet! And it's not pink!" Harry said with a laugh.

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed too "Yeah it's not pink. Can we get it Harry? Please" she gave him her best puppy dog eyes, which she knew Harry could never resist.

"Aww Hermione, why do you have to do those eyes? You know very well what they do to me!" he moaned but smiled "yeah we can get it, looks perfect!"

Hermione squealed with delight and hugged him tightly "Aww thank you! I love you"

"Love you too" Harry replied and kissed her.

"Now that you're home early, I was going to take a bath by myself, but now that you're here …" She said with a giggle.

"You just want me to rub your feet again, don't you?" Harry asked with a grin.

Hermione smiled and nodded shyly.

"Come on then" Harry said and took her hand and led her into the bathroom. Once they had taken their bath, dried and changed into some clean clothes, they apparated to Hermione's parents house.

"Hey! How's my daughter and the bump?" David asked with a grin as he hugged Hermione.

"The baby and I are good thanks dad" Hermione grinned.

"Good. Hey son, how are you?" David asked as he hugged Harry

"I'm great thanks, you?

"Oh can't complain, bet your bank balance has dropped considerably after today" David commented as they all went into the living-room.

"Oh yes definitely" Harry laughed.

"Hey darlings" Joanna said cheerily as she came into the room with her apron still on and hugged Harry and Hermione.

"How are you and the little one, sweetheart?" she asked.

"Both fine thanks, mum."

"Aww that's good. How about you Harry, darling?"

"Never better thanks Joanna; hey something smells good, what you cooking?"

"Good old roast dinner, hope you're hungry" Joanna replied.

Harry grinned "Oh fantastic! I'm starving."

The two women laughed.

"You want a hand with anything mum?" Hermione offered.

"Oh no, you don't!" Harry said decisively "You my darling Hermione, are going to sit here" he made her sit on the sofa "and relax, I wont have you getting up and about, you need to rest. You won't be lifting a finger."

Hermione furrowed her brow "But why cant I just …"

"Sit there, put your feet up and stop complaining missy" Harry said and kissed her. Hermione knew there was no point arguing with him and just gave Harry a smile.

"Okay well seeing as Hermione isn't able to help, how about you Harry?" Joanna asked with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah course I'll come and help. Do you need anything sweetheart?" Harry asked as he turned back to Hermione.

She shook her head "No thanks Harry."

Harry and Joanna left the room, leaving Hermione sitting on the sofa with her feet up on the coffee table and her dad sitting close to her.

"He's very protective of you isn't he?" David said with a smile.

Hermione gave a slight laugh "Very is a bit of an understatement. I can't do anything around the house! Even if I wanted to he won't let me. Most of the time it's really sweet but it can get a tad annoying when you can't even get up to do yourself a drink."

Her father laughed "You're a very lucky girl darling, to have found a man who would do all that for you."

Hermione grinned "Yeah I know. I do feel like the luckiest woman in the world, sometimes. Harry is just so amazing. He would do all he possibly could to make sure me and the baby are safe and happy. It is really sweet" she put her hands on her stomach and rubbed her bump "and he's going to spoil this baby rotten, regardless if it's a boy or a girl. I know he is going to make an amazing dad!"

Mr. Granger grinned "Oh I don't doubt that for a second, and you my darling are going to be a brilliant mother" he paused and gave a faraway grin "Wow, calling you a mum that feels so bizarre, you're still my little girl in my eyes and always will be."

Hermione was crying now.

"Aww come here, give your old dad a hug" she cuddled up to him and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sorry about the tears, it's the hormones" Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah I guessed that sweetie" her father said with a laugh.

Hermione fidgeted on the sofa till she found a comfy position to sit in.

"You okay?" her father asked.

"Yeah" Hermione said "actually I just need to use the loo, back in a minute" Hermione replied.

She got up and used the downstairs bathroom and when she came out she heard laughter coming from the kitchen and decided to investigate. Hermione looked bemused as she entered the kitchen and saw her mum and Harry bent over in fits of laughter.

"What's the joke?" Hermione asked to them with her hands on her hips.

Her mother grinned "Harry was just telling me the story about when you ran out of the house screaming after seeing a moth!" she managed to say without laughing.

Hermione stared at Harry with her mouth open "You told her!" she pointed at him "I swear to god, if I wasn't married to you and I wasn't heavily pregnant with your baby, I would chase you around this house until I've caught you, then I would kill you!"

Harry just raised his eyebrows with an amused expression.

Hermione then turned to her mum "and in my defence it was a very, _very_ big moth."

Joanna and Harry then burst into laughter again. Hermione just rolled her eyes and couldn't help giving a small smile "So how's dinner coming along?"

Her mother composed herself before answering "Be ready in five minutes, could you lay the table please sweetheart."

"Course mum" Hermione replied, she took the cutlery out of the drawer and walked up to Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Thank you" was all she said.

Her words leaving Harry very confused.

The family settled down in the dining-room and ate their food while making general conversation.

"Okay who's for strawberries and ice-cream?" Joanna said to everyone after they had finished eating.

"I'll get it!" Hermione shouted as she shot up out of her seat and went into the kitchen.

The three of them laughed at Hermione's obvious enthusiasm, they then went into the living-room and Hermione appeared quickly with four bowls of dessert and handed them out.

"Thanks darling" Harry said to her as she sat on the sofa next to him, "and I see your portion is bigger than everyone else's?" he chuckled.

"Well I am eating for two" Hermione reminded him as she began to dig into her food. Harry just grinned at her and cuddled up to her.

Once they had finished they just sat and watched some TV, when Hermione sucked in a breath and her hands immediately went to her stomach, they all looked at Hermione in alarm.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked anxiously.

"It's okay, don't worry, its just that was an almighty _strong_ kick, here have a feel" she took Harry's hand and he felt the baby kicking away.

"Oh my god, this is mad" Harry said with a laugh.

"Mum, dad you have got to feel this!" Hermione said to her parents, who came and sat near her and each placed a hand on her bump.

"Oh wow!" Joanna said happily.

"It's like he or she is trying out for England in there" David said, which caused them all to laugh.

The kicking stopped soon and Hermione's parents removed their hands and moved back to their earlier seats. Hermione leaned into Harry; he cuddled up to her and kissed the top of her head, both of them leaving a hand on Hermione's bump.

"It's strange feeling a baby kick, haven't felt that since before you were born Hermione" he mother said.

Hermione smiled "Aww mum!"

"Have you two thought of any names yet?" David wondered.

Harry looked at Hermione with a frown "No we haven't actually, that is weird. Why haven't we discussed names?"

Hermione chuckled "Who knows, ah well we got plenty of time to think of a name."

Harry nodded "Very true, you're right there Hermione."

"Always am" she said with a grin as she looked up at him.

Harry chuckled and lent down and kissed her deeply. Hermione's parents smiled at the totally smitten young couple.

A while later, David and Harry left the women chatting in the living-room and they went out into the garden.

"Son, I've been thinking of planning a surprise for my lovely daughter and I was just wondering if you wanted to get in on it?" David said to Harry who smiled.

"Oh yeah definitely, what are you thinking of doing?"

"Well I don't know how you might feel about this, because this is probably something you and Hermione want to do together, but I would really like to build and decorate the baby's nursery."

Harry looked rather surprised at his father-in-laws request, "Wow! Yeah that sounds like a brilliant idea; Hermione would really appreciate you doing that, as do I. Yeah I'd love to help you, we can make it a great surprise."

Mr. Granger smiled "Fantastic! Well I'll let you and Hermione buy all the things you would like, and then we can set to work."

"Well actually, Hermione wants to get this nursery set, so I'll go get that without her knowing."

"Ooo sneaky" David laughed "This is going to be fun."

So on the last Saturday in May, Harry and David set to work. Joanna had taken Hermione out for the day, she was in on what her husband and Harry were doing and agreed to help keep Hermione away from the house for as long as possible. The two guys had made a doorway from the master bedroom and into the nursery, but the nursery could also be accessed through a door leading onto the landing.

As they did not know if the baby was a boy or a girl yet, they painted the walls in a light yellow colour and the floor was already covered in a beige carpet. They built the nursery furniture that Hermione had really wanted. There was a crisp white wardrobe with drawers on the bottom. The front of the wardrobe was white and had handles in the shape of hearts. There was also a matching chest of drawers and a separate changing table with shelves underneath it and a little cupboard. There was a very comfy padded rocking chair that had been placed just next to the window which had a beautiful view of the countryside from it. Right near the rocking chair was Harry's favourite item of furniture. The cot.

It was also made of the same white material as the rest of the furniture; the two ends of it were solid wood and near the top was a small heart shape cut out of the wood. The long sides of the cot both had railings and one side had a lock which allowed them to move it up and down and lock it in any place they wish. There was a thin mattress inside the cot, attached to the cot also was a mobile that had stars, sheep and cloud shapes hanging from it and it played lullaby music when it was turned on and rotated round in a circle. At the head of the cot there was a gorgeous yellow cot canopy attached to the wall above the cot, which draped either side of the head of the cot.

Harry was planning on changing the colour of the canopy (to either pink or blue) when the baby was born. David had also built a few shelves on some walls, small picture frame with pictures of characters from 'Winnie the Pooh' were on the walls. Lovely cream curtains with pictures of teddy bears on them had been placed at the two windows in the room. There was also blinds on these windows to block out more light if needed.

Furry rugs were laid on the floor and soft lighting on the ceiling and by the cot. They had bought quite a few baby monitors as the house was quite big, so they wanted to have one each in the main rooms.

After they had finished adding the final touches to the room, Harry and David stood back to admire their handy work and both of them smiled widely.

Harry was glad about the fact that the room didn't look too girly, the light yellow walls and white coloured furniture would work well with either pink or blue things added later on after the baby was born.

"This looks brilliant if I do say so myself" David said.

Harry laughed "Oh it looks fantastic! Hermione's going to love it! Thank you so much for this, David."

"Oh you're more than welcome Harry, this has been great fun. I just can't wait to see Hermione's face when she sees it" David said.

"Neither can I" Harry replied "Well we got thirty minutes till they are due back; I think we deserve a good drink."

David nodded "Oh definitely!"

They went downstairs and sat in the living-room having a drink and a chat and not long later Hermione and her mum came through the front door.

"Hey love, have a good day?" Harry asked as he greeted Hermione with a kiss.

"Yeah thanks it's been fun, but I'm really tired now. I think I might need a nap before the antenatal class at 7:00pm."

Then Hermione saw her dad appear from the living-room.

"Dad? What are you doing here; mum said you were working all day?"

"Well actually Harry and I have been here all day …"

"Yeah we've been a bit busy with something" Harry continued "I want to show you, so come with me."

Hermione looked very confused but took Harry's hand and he led her upstairs with her parents following behind. Once they reached the landing, Harry covered Hermione's eyes with his hands.

"Harry what's going on?" she asked.

Harry just grinned and led her to the open doorway to the nursery "Okay open your eyes" Harry said and took his hand away. Hermione opened her eyes and gasped, covering a hand over her mouth and then burst into tears.

Harry became very worried "I'm sorry sweetie; you don't like it do you? Maybe I should've …" but he was stopped abruptly by Hermione kissing him deeply.

"Harry I love it! Sorry it's my hormones, these are happy tears" she chuckled.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and grinned.

"Oh my god! Oh it's so beautiful! And you got the nursery set I liked" she said excitedly.

"It really is sweet!" Joanna added "Well done you two" she smiled at her husband and son-in-law.

Hermione grinned "I can't believe you did all this! Harry, Dad, thank you so much!" Hermione hugged them both.

"You're welcome sweetheart" David said "Thought it would be a nice surprise for you. You're not annoyed that you couldn't do it yourself are you?"

Hermione shook her head "No, no of course not. I probably would've been too tired to decorate it myself anyway. It's just so nice to have it all completed now."

"Well I'm so glad you like it, and don't worry, we still got to go shopping for the pram and stuff. We can do that together" Harry told her with a smile, which Hermione returned and gave him a kiss.

David coughed which made Harry and Hermione break apart quickly, he laughed "Well your mum and I must be going now; we got a few things to do ourselves."

"Oh alright, thanks again for doing this dad" she hugged him "and thanks for a great day mum, I'll see you tomorrow!" and hugged her mum too.

"Yes darling see you tomorrow, bye Harry."  
"See you" Harry replied and Mr and Mrs. Granger let themselves out of the house while Harry and Hermione stayed in the nursery.

Hermione walking round, having a closer look at everything and Harry just stood and admired her with a grin on his face.

"It's just so gorgeous! I really love it!" she came up to him "and I love you, so much!"

"I love you too" Harry replied and kissed her deeply.

"Baby Potter loves the room too" Hermione said with a grin as she placed a hand over her baby bump and Harry laughed.

"I think I'm going to go lie down for a while, can you wake me if I'm not up by 6:30pm…I want to eat something before we go to the antenatal class" Hermione said with a yawn.

Harry kissed her cheek "Alright darling, I'll be downstairs if you need me."


	14. Little Beginnings

**Chapter Fourteen - Little Beginnings**

The next day was Hermione's baby shower. All the girls were coming over to the Potter household, whilst the guys were all gathering together at The Golden Phoenix and they were determined to get Harry stone drunk. Harry had taken Hermione out for a short walk and a bit of lunch for a few hours while some of the girls prepared the house for the party. Harry took Hermione back home at the time he had agreed with the girls.

"Alright sweetie, I got to go meet the guys. If you need me at all you know where I am don't you?" Harry said as he hugged Hermione.

She grinned "Yes I do, don't worry I'll be fine, I've got all the girls with me. Anyway I should be the one worrying over you; I don't want you coming back drunk."

Harry raised his eyebrows at her "Would I do such a thing?" he laughed as it was Hermione's turn to raise her eyebrows and give him the 'Uh yeah you would' look. "Don't you worry I wont get drunk, now you have a goodtime and I'll see you later" he gave her a deep kiss on the lips.

"Mmmm do you really have to go?" Hermione moaned.

"Sadly I do, your party is girls only. I will be back by 7:00pm" he touched the baby bump "bye little one" and kissed Hermione again "bye love" and with a cheeky smile he disapparated away.

Hermione laughed before turning around and letting herself into the house. She went into the living-room to find all the girls already there.

"Aww you guys, this looks amazing, thank you!" Hermione exclaimed as she greeted everyone and admired the enormous amount of presents in a pile on and around the coffee table.

"Well Hermione these presents are for the baby, but we thought we shouldn't leave you out" Tonks said with a smile "but our surprise isn't so much some_thing_, our surprise is more some_one_."

Then a certain red headed Weasley appeared through the double doors from the dining-room. Hermione screamed with delight "Ginny!" and they rushed to eachother for a joyous hug.

"Blimey look at the size of this bump!" Ginny said happily.

Hermione laughed "What an earth are you doing here Gin; you're supposed to be in Hogwarts."

It was Ginny's turn to laugh "Oh Hermione, I'm the youngest child and the only daughter of the Minister for Magic, if I want to leave Hogwarts for the day to go to my best friend's baby shower, then I will!" she said defiantly.

Hermione grinned "Well I'm really glad you're here" and she hugged her again, she then turned to look at everyone else "I'm really glad you're all here too" and she started crying.

There were sympathetic smiles from all of them and Hermione's mum came over and put an arm around her daughter "Aww come on darling, let's sit you down."

Hermione sat down and wiped the tears from her eyes "Sorry. Tell you what I'll be so glad when this baby is born, won't find myself crying over the silliest things then."

"You alright now Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, yes I'm fine now thanks Gin."

Ginny grinned "Excellent, right well let's get on with this party then shall we?!" Ginny said excitedly and sounds of agreement were heard from everyone and they all distributed into different parts of the first floor of the house and garden.

"So Gin, tell me everything that's been happening since I last saw you!" Hermione said to Ginny who grinned widely.

Later in the afternoon Joanna gathered everyone back in the living-room "Okay I think it's time the mum-to-be opens the presents!" they all cheered and Hermione grinned and sat down on the sofa with everyone sitting down in the room too. Hermione spent a while opening the presents from them all, the last one being from her mum.

"Here you go darling" Joanna said as she handed a thin but quite big box to Hermione who unwrapped it eagerly, but lifted the lip of the box carefully, and underneath some tissue paper were eight sets of beautifully knitted booties, each pair in a different colour.

Hermione let out a small gasp "Aww mum these are gorgeous!" she hugged her.

"I'm glad you like them, took me ages to knit all those."

Hermione grinned "I love them, thank you."

The doorbell then rang "I'll get it!" Tonks said and went into the hallway and opened the front door and a man was standing there with a huge bunch of flowers.

"Hello, I'm here to deliver these to a Mrs. Potter?"

Tonks smiled "Oh she's inside, but I'll take them in for her thank you very much" Tonks replied and signed the delivery note, the man grinned and handed the flowers over to her before he walked away and Tonks closed the front door.

Tonks went back into the living-room and the girls got all excited and some of them gave cries of "Aww" when they saw the flowers.

"A delivery for a Mrs. Potter" Tonks said with a smile and handed them to Hermione.

"Oh they are gorgeous!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Who are they from?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Harry" the girls replied in unison and they laughed.

Hermione found a card inside the flowers; she took it out and read it.

_My darling Hermione,_

_Hope you're having a fantastic time with the girls, tell them I say hi, see you in a few hours. I love you sweetheart._

_Love always, _

_Harry xxx_

Hermione smiled happily, then Ginny snatched the card out of her hands and read it aloud, all the girls chorused "Awww!"

"That is _so_ romantic!" Fleur sighed sweetly.

"I'll just go put these in some water" Hermione told them all, as she just about managed to get herself off the sofa. She couldn't stop smiling as she filled a vase with water "Such a romantic" she said quietly to herself with a smile.

By 7:00pm all the girls had gone home, and left Hermione sitting on the sofa, reading a book, which was simply entitled 'Newborns' and Harry came back home, and into the living-room.

"Hey Hermione. Blimey we got a lot of presents!" he said at noticing them scattered all around the room.

Hermione laughed and put her book down "Heya, yeah quite a bit. Now come give me a kiss." Harry sat on the sofa next to her and kissed her romantically.

"Thank you for those flowers, that was so sweet of you!" she said with a grin.

"You're welcome sweetie, so you had a great afternoon with the girls then?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah it was really fun! How about you?" she asked him.

"Yeah it was good; I didn't have to buy a single drink all afternoon!" Hermione gave a laugh and rolled her eyes. Harry continued "But you should have seen the state of Ron, he got blind drunk, honestly you would think he was the one celebrating not me" Harry said in mock outrage while Hermione just laughed.

"And how's the little one?" Harry said sweetly as he put his hand over Hermione's bump and felt the baby kicking, Hermione grinned "The baby is fine, been kicking a lot."

Harry smiled "Is there any food left in the kitchen?"

Hermione chuckled "Yeah there is, go help yourself."

"Great, thanks, back in a second" he exited the room and quickly returned with a plate of food which he ate quickly as he was pretty hungry.

Hermione decided to call it a night soon after and went up to bed, while Harry stayed downstairs and watched some television, also did a bit of clearing up and put all the presents up in the nursery. He then went into the bedroom and put his pyjamas on, did his teeth and got into bed where Hermione was already lying, fast asleep, on her back with her hands on her bump. Harry smiled and cuddled up to her and joined her in the land of nod.

It was soon June 22nd the day before Harry and Hermione's baby was due to be born. It was the first day of Hermione's maternity leave and Harry was also, from today, taking the next two weeks off work, that's if the baby was born on time. Harry wouldn't let Hermione do much during the day, he stuck to her side like glue, the only time she was alone was when she needed to use the toilet. He became even more protective and worried over her and by nightfall Hermione went to bed very early and Harry joined her not long later.

"You alright, how are you feeling?" Harry asked as he turned on his side to look at Hermione who was fidgeting quite a lot.

"I'm alright, feeling a bit uncomfortable and really tired and it's unlikely I'll get much, if any, sleep tonight" Hermione replied.

Harry gave a small smile "Me neither, I'll be too excited!"

Hermione laughed "I meant that the baby will be keeping me awake all night but yeah the excitement, fear and nerves will be part of that too."

Harry frowned "Why are you scared and nervous?"

Hermione looked surprised "And your not?"

Harry shrugged "Sort of, but definitely more excited than anything. Darling tell me what's worrying you, it might make you feel better?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip "What if something goes wrong, or what if I don't make a good mum?" she asked desperately trying to fight back the tears.

Harry immediately moved closer to her and kissed her cheek "Sweetheart look at me" he told her in a soft voice. Hermione turned to look at Harry again; he cupped her cheek "Just listen to me. Nothing is going to go wrong, okay, it's all going to be fine and how can you think you won't make a good mum?" he gave a slight laugh "You are going to make the best mum in the world! Look how you are with Teddy, Artie and Victoire, they all practically adore you! You are so good with them; it just comes so naturally to you. I really don't understand why you are so worried, you're going to be our baby's mum and seriously I couldn't be happier and I'm _so_ proud of you!"

Hermione was now crying happy tears and she kissed him deeply.

"Thank you, I love you"

"Love you too" he replied with a grin.

"You're going to make the best dad in the world y'know, our baby is going to be so lucky to have you" Hermione said.

Harry beamed with happiness "I just can't wait to see him or her, just think this time tomorrow we could have baby Potter with us."

"Will be one of the best days of my life" Hermione said happily "Especially when I finally prove it's a little girl" she grinned at him and Harry rolled his eyes and laughed.

The night was, as Hermione had anticipated, very restless. Hermione was fidgeting all night and the baby was kicking very strongly for the majority of the night. Harry was also tossing and turning most of the night and kept waking up to check that Hermione was alright still sleeping.

"Morning honey" Harry greeted Hermione with a kiss after the alarm clock was turned off.

"Morning" Hermione replied "back in a minute" she struggled to get out of bed but just about managed to on her own. She padded over to the bathroom wearing Harry's old quidditch top, Harry got dressed and sat on the bed and put his shoes on.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Hermione had just finished brushing her teeth when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and then noticed a puddle of water had appeared on the floor in between where she was standing.

Hermione's eyes widened and she screamed "HARRY!"

Harry immediately ran straight into the bathroom, panic stricken.

"Harry my water's just broke!" Hermione exclaimed as she held her stomach, and looked extremely worried, "The baby is coming now!"

Harry's eyes widened "Oh my god! … Right … umm" he stuttered "Best get to St. Mungo's quickly" he put his arm round her waist, grabbed Hermione's overnight bag which was nearby and they apparated to St. Mungo's.

Harry got onto the phone and rang Hermione's parents.

"Hello?"

"Joanna, hey it's Harry, listen you have to get ready as quickly as you can. Hermione's just going into labour; we are arriving at the hospital now."

"Oh my goodness, yes of course we will be ready, is she okay?"

"Yeah, yeah she's fine, I'll be there in a few minutes, be ready" and he hung up the phone.

"Alright darling, almost there" Harry said as he helped her walk into the maternity area of the hospital and he spotted a nurse and he shouted

"Please help, quickly, my wife is in labour!" the nurse rushed up to them and put Hermione carefully in a wheelchair "Okay its Mrs. Potter isn't it?"

Hermione nodded in between her deep breaths to try and stop herself from panicking.

"Tell Healer Sarah to come immediately to room 20. Mrs. Potter is in labour" the nurse told the receptionist who got straight on the phone.

The nurse got Hermione into her private room and Harry helped Hermione out of the chair and she was just about to get onto the bed when she felt pain, clutched her stomach whilst also grabbing Harry's arm for support.

"You, alright?" Harry asked after the pain subsided a few seconds later.

Hermione nodded "Yeah I'm okay now. Harry please can you go and get my parents."

"But I don't want to leave you" Harry said in concern.

Hermione smiled "I'll be fine, its only just started and I'm in very good hands, so go on, go" she gave him a kiss and Harry gave her a gentle hug and he apparated to Hermione's parents house and they were both waiting ready to go.

"Oh Harry darling, is Hermione okay, are you alright?" Joanna said worriedly. "I'm okay, don't worry Hermione's absolutely fine, she's got the best Healers looking after her, so come on let's go" he got them both to St. Mungo's in seconds and they all rushed to Hermione's room where Hermione was lying in bed, seemingly cheerful, for the moment.

"Mum! Dad!" she said happily.

They both hugged her.

"How are you darling?" her dad asked.

"Yeah not bad, its okay at the moment I'm getting very nervous though."

"Oh don't worry sweetheart its all going to be fine, after all you have Harry here" Joanna said with a smile.

Harry smiled "Yeah I'm here, I'll look after you" he stroked her hair briefly before taking one of her hand's in his.

Hermione smiled "Have you contacted any of the Weasley's or anyone yet?"

Harry shook his head "No not yet."

"We can do that if you like? We'll phone Arthur and Molly and tell them what's going on" David said.

"Oh would you, that would be great thank-you" Harry said gratefully.

"It's no problem. Alright darling, we will leave you with Harry, we'll wait outside with everyone, if you need me just get Harry to call me in here yeah?" Joanna said.

Hermione nodded "Yeah okay thanks mum, dad. You guys being here means an awful lot" they gave her hugs and Harry too and left the room.

Harry came and sat next to her on the edge of the bed and gave Hermione a kiss "What did Healer Sarah say?"

"She said everything's fine, the baby's heartbeat is normal. She'll be back to check on me every hour."

Harry smiled "That's good" he paused "This is all really happening isn't it?"

Hermione chuckled "Oh yeah, it's definitely happening all right."

Very soon the family had got the word about Hermione being in St. Mungo's and they, along with Hermione's parents, were waiting and chatting in the private waiting room outside the delivery room. Harry only went to see them twice as he couldn't bear to leave Hermione on her own for much longer than a few minutes.

"Okay how are we doing?" Sarah asked as she came into the delivery room late in the afternoon, closing the door behind her.

"It's getting much worse" Hermione stated as she lifted her head up from where she had been lying on the pillows, breathing deeply.

"Okay, let me just examine you a second" Healer Sarah said, and a minute later "Wow, okay Hermione, we are almost on our way, you are nine centimetres dilated. I best get the other members of the delivery team now. Hermione don't start pushing yet until I say okay?"

Hermione nodded and Healer Sarah left the room.

"Oh my god, Harry I'm so scared!" Hermione said in a frightened voice. Harry kissed her forehead "Don't worry Hermione; it's all going to be okay. I'm not leaving you, I promise, I'm staying right here" he said as he stroked her hair out of her eyes.

Hermione smiled "Thank you" a strong wave of pain shot through her and Hermione gave a cry in pain and started taking deep steady breaths.

Internally Harry felt so incredibly nervous and somewhat scared, but external he was the image of strength, support and calmness. Hermione was his priority, and he was trying to do everything in his power to keep her calm and to comfort her. Hermione finished her contraction, just as Sarah and another Healer came into the room.

"Okay Hermione are you sure now you don't want any pain relief?" Sarah asked. Hermione shook her head "No, no, I want to do this naturally, no drugs, nothing" she said a bit breathless.

"I understand but if you do, just tell us and we'll give you some gas and air."

Hermione didn't respond as another contraction overcome her

"Harry can I please hold your hand!" she said desperately through the pain.

Harry immediately took her hand again from where he was standing next to the right side of the bed.

A few minutes later, Healer Sarah said "Alright, this is it Hermione, you're now at ten centimetres. Hermione on your next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can for me, okay?"

"Okay" Hermione responded weakly, before she turned to Harry "I'm sorry if I swear at you or say something horrible. I really don't mean it."

"I know you don't mean any of it Hermione and remember if it all gets too much, squeeze my hand as tight as you want" he kissed the top of her head "I love you sweetheart."

Hermione wanted to respond but was interrupted "Ooh my god I feel it coming" she said in a scared voice.

"Okay Hermione when it comes, give a nice big push for me" Sarah encouraged her.

The contraction started and Hermione cried in pain and squeezed Harry's hand tightly, she was hurting his hand extremely badly but Harry daren't complain, as he knew she was in a hundred percent much more worse pain than he was. "That's it push! Good girl! Keep going!" Sarah said to her. Hermione did what was instructed.

"Well done Hermione, you're doing really well" Harry encouraged her.

Hermione turned to look at him "It really hurts Harry!" she said in dismay.

Harry could see the pain she was experiencing and each time he heard her cry in agony it broke his heart.

He hated seeing the person he loved most in the world go through such distress. "I know it does sweetheart, it's nearly over now. You are doing brilliantly." Harry kissed her forehead.

"Okay Hermione on the count of three, I want you to give a _big_ push, okay one, two, three" Healer Sarah instructed and Hermione really pushed.

"That's excellent Hermione, keep it going then back to the deep breathing."

Hermione was hanging onto every word Sarah was saying.

"We are never having anymore children Harry! I am never doing this again!" Hermione said each word in between breaths; Harry gave a small smile and rubbed her hand gently.

Once Hermione had stopped her deep breathing, Sarah announced "The baby's head is out. That's the worst of it over now Hermione, just concentrate on your breathing for me."

Hermione gave an exhausted sigh "I'm so tired! I can't do this anymore!" Hermione moaned as she tried to breathe deep breaths.

Harry immediately stopped her negative thoughts "Yes you can, Hermione. Yes you can. I know you can do this, Hermione. It's almost done; the hard part is over now. I love you" Harry kissed her forehead "Keep breathing" he began doing some deep breaths and Hermione looked at him and copied him, this seemed to calm her down slightly.

"Alright Hermione just one more last push, the biggest push you can, then its over!" Healer Sarah told her.

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand gently "Alright let's do this together sweetheart; I'm with you all the way, Ready? One, two, three, push!" Harry instructed and Hermione gave an enormous push and the baby emerged and Hermione let out a grateful deep breath of sheer relief.

"You did it!" cried out Sarah "Well done! Congratulations, you have got a beautiful little baby girl!" She held the baby up for a few seconds.

They both heard and saw the first small cries of their baby and Harry and Hermione cried joyously and smiled the biggest smiles.

"Is she okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah she's fine you can hold her in a second, just getting her cleaned up" Sarah said with a smile after she had handed the newborn to the other healer.

"Thank you" Harry said and he turned back to Hermione, "You did it! I'm so, so proud of you, I love you so much."

Hermione beamed "I love you too!" Harry kissed her deeply.

"Told you it would be a girl" Hermione said to him, which made Harry laugh and he hugged her "Yep you were right, as usual."

"Here she is" Sarah said as she held the baby who was clean and dressed in a white baby grow, wrapped in a pink blanket.

Sarah came over and placed the baby in Hermione's arms.

"Oh she's so beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed.

Sarah smiled "Very healthy little girl, seven pounds, two ounces. Congratulations the pair of you. She's gorgeous and well done Hermione."

"Thank you" the couple said happily, in unison.

"We'll leave you alone for a while; any problems just press the button on the wall by your bed Hermione. I'll be back to check on you in a bit" with a last smile Sarah and the two nurses left the room. Harry sat next to Hermione on the edge of the bed.

"She is so gorgeous!" Harry said sweetly. Hermione had happy tears in her eyes and she could not stop smiling.

"Hello sweetheart, I'm your mummy, yes I am" she said to the little baby girl in her arms. Harry developed tears in his eyes as he looked at Hermione and his newborn daughter. "She's got your hair colour" Harry said with a slight chuckle as he looked at the very small amount of light brown hair on the baby's head, it almost looked blonde.

Hermione grinned "I think she's got your nose."

Harry laughed, then they saw their daughter open her little eyes for the first time "Hello little one! Oh you are so pretty, yes you are" Harry cooed.

"I think its time daddy had a hold" Hermione said and they both smiled. Hermione carefully placed the baby in Harry's arms.

Harry looked down at this gorgeous newborn, not believing this baby was his own daughter, the powerful amount of love he was feeling for her was simply amazing.

"Hello my beautiful little girl, I'm your daddy. Oh I'm going to spoil you rotten, oh yes I am" the baby just moved her little hands around under the blanket; Harry continued "Me and mummy are so happy you are here, we love you so, so much!"

Hermione was on the verge of tears again and admired Harry and their daughter with a huge grin on her face. Harry kissed the baby's forehead and turned to look at Hermione with a smile "Thank you for giving me the most beautiful daughter! I've always wanted to have a family of my own and now I've got one! I'm so happy!" Harry said softly.

Hermione gleamed "You don't need to thank me; I still can't believe I'm your wife and now we've got a baby! I've never been happier."

Harry kissed her "Now all we need to do is think of a name for our little angel!"

Hermione answered him almost immediately "Well actually, ever since I found out we were going to have this baby, there is only one name I could think of for a girl. I don't know what you might think about it though?"

Harry looked intrigued "Okay, yeah tell me."

Hermione smiled "I would like to name her Lily, after your mum."

Harry looked quite stunned and looked down at the baby and repeated the name a few times, smiled and looked back up to Hermione.

"You really want to name our daughter after my mum?" Harry asked in an overwhelmed voice.

Hermione smiled and nodded "More than anything, your mum was an amazing woman and Lily is such a beautiful name. It goes perfectly."

Harry felt the love pour out of him and he kissed Hermione deeply "I love you. Thank you. Yeah Lily, I love it, it's perfect" they both grinned and looked down at their daughter "Lily Potter" Harry spoke simply.

Lily just seemed to not look at either of them but her eyes were still open, Harry and Hermione smiled.

"Do you want to go out and tell everyone that baby Potter has arrived?" Hermione said excitedly.

Harry grinned, "Oh yeah, I'll get them to come and see you now, back in a minute" he handed Lily back to Hermione and kissed her before leaving the room.

Once Harry entered the waiting room after closing the door behind him, everyone turned to look at him eagerly.

"She did it!" Harry shouted excitedly "It's a beautiful, healthy baby girl!"

Cheers of joy and cries of delight were heard and they all rushed up to Harry to give him their congratulations and hugs.

"How are they both?" Hermione's father asked.

"Brilliant! They are both doing very well, come in and see" Harry told him and Hermione's mother.

"You can all come and see Hermione and the baby in a minute must let Hermione's parents go in first."

Mr. Weasley nodded "Of course, of course, we understand."

Harry smiled and led David and Joanna into the room.

"Here she is!" David said and Joanna and he beamed as they went over to Hermione.

"Oh sweetheart's, she is beautiful!" Joanna had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you! Would you like a hold?" Hermione offered sweetly to her mum.

"Oh yes please" she replied excitedly, Hermione put Lily into her arms "Oh hello sweetie! Ooo you are so gorgeous!" Joanna gave her a little kiss on the forehead.

"Well done sweetheart" David told Hermione as he kissed her cheek and gave her a hug "How are you feeling?"

"I'm perfect dad; I've never felt better in all my life."

Tears were threatening to appear in Hermione's eyes as she spoke.

They all smiled and David turned to Harry "Son! Thank you for giving us a beautiful grand-daughter! I'm so proud!" he gave him a hug.

"Thank you" Harry said "Although I don't know why you are thanking me, Hermione did all the work" he said with a chuckle.

David gave a laugh before he was handed Lily "Have you two chosen a name for this little beauty?" he asked as he smiled at the baby in his arms.

"Yes we have" Hermione began "We have decided to name her Lily, after Harry's mum."

"Aww that is so thoughtful! And Lily what a lovely name" Joanna said.

"It suits her" David said and looked down at her "Little Lily Potter our grand-daughter" he said proudly and they all smiled, "I just hope you have lovely teeth."

Harry, Hermione and Joanna laughed "Oh dad" Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes.

The baby started crying a minute or so later "Aww pass her here dad" Hermione instructed and he did so.

Hermione rocked the baby gently in her arms and shushed her and Lily calmed down very quickly and Hermione kissed her forehead.

"What time are you allowed home tomorrow?" David inquired.

"Don't know yet, will you be coming to the house?" Hermione asked, hopeful.

"Try stopping us!" Joanna added with a laugh.

"Great!" Hermione responded happily.

"Well we best leave you to it, let everyone else come and see you and the little one" Joanna told them.

"Aww okay, thank you so much for coming" Hermione said.

"Course darling we weren't going to miss this, she's a beautiful baby, congratulations darling's" Joanna replied. The four of them exchanged hugs

"Thank you, we'll see you tomorrow" Harry said and Hermione's parents left the room.

The Weasley's came in next, Mrs. Weasley getting very emotional as soon as she saw the baby and cried more when Harry and Hermione told them the baby's name. Once they left Ron and Luna came in.

"Hey guys congratulations!" Ron said as he hugged them both and Luna did the same.

"Aww look at her! She's so cute!" Luna said softly as her and Ron looked at Lily who was now lying in a perspex hospital cot next to Hermione's bed.

"Can I have a hold?" Luna inquired politely.

"Yeah course" Hermione replied with a smile and Luna picked the baby up.

"D'ya know I always knew you were going to have a girl."

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked perplexed.

"How?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"It was in the stars" Luna said simply.

Harry and Hermione gave a smile, while Ron just raised his eyebrows.

"So what you calling her?" Ron wondered.

"Lily, after my mum" Harry responded with a smile.

"Aww that's sweet" Luna said.

"Nice one!" Ron added. Harry laughed.

Ron's stomach then rumbled.

"Hungry, Ron?" Hermione asked in an amused tone.

"Yeah it's your fault y'know, had to wait around for nearly nine hours, I'm starving!"

Luna hit him lightly on the arm "Ronald don't be rude! She's just had to go through labour, it's very hard work, so be quiet!"

Ron scowled and Hermione tried not to laugh. Ron then got handed baby Lily, "You know I reckon she looks a lot like you Harry, but she's going to have Hermione's hair."

Harry chuckled "Yeah we thought that too" he gave a pause and looked at Hermione and she knew exactly what he was thinking and she gave a smile and a small nod.

Harry continued "Listen you two; we want to tell you something. Hermione and I love the fact that you let us be Artie's godparents, so we thought we would return the gesture, so would you like to be Lily's godparents?"

Ron and Luna grinned widely "Of course we would! Aww cheers you two!" Ron said.

"Yeah thank you, that's so sweet of you!" Luna replied and they continued smiling.

Ron and Luna left then a few minutes later and last people in were Lupin and Tonks.

"Hey, hey! Congratulations where's baby Potter then?" Lupin asked cheerfully.

Hermione grinned "Here she is."

Lupin and Tonks went over to her and gasped.

"Oh she's a little sweetheart!" Tonks cooed.

"Aww hello little one, aren't you just a beautiful little girl" Lupin cooed aswell. Hermione handed Lily to Tonks "She's got your green eyes Harry."

"Aww the famous Potter eyes, she's going to break a few hearts, I know it" Lupin said with a chuckle.

They all smiled.

"So how was the birth Hermione? How are you feeling now?" Tonks asked her as she rocked the baby in her arms.

Hermione moved to sit up straighter in bed "Yeah the birth was very painful, but Harry was my rock, couldn't have done it without him" Hermione took Harry's hand and smiled lovingly at him "but I'm alright now, just very tired and a bit sore."

Harry smiled as did Lupin and Tonks "Okay Dora pass her here, let Uncle Lupin have a hold" Lupin told her.

Tonks laughed and handed Lily to him.

"Hello little Lily, you know you were named after your grandmother who sadly can't be here, but she was one of my best friends and she and your grandfather would have loved you to pieces if they were here. You are such a gorgeous little girl and you've got a fantastic mummy and daddy who love you lots and lots."

Hermione was almost in tears again.

"That was so sweet!" Tonks said as she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

They all heard a soft knock on the door and Healer Sarah came in "Hello, sorry guys to interrupt but I need to do some checks on the baby and you Hermione, don't worry it's just routine" she assured them.

"Okay, well we best leave you to it anyway guys, we'll come and see you soon, congratulations again" Lupin said as he kissed Hermione's cheek and Tonks hugged her, Lupin handed baby Lily to Sarah.

"See you guys" Harry said and escorted them out of the room.

Sarah was there for nearly ten minutes as she did lots of checks and gave Hermione advice and answers to the few questions she had.

"Hey darling everything go alright?" Harry asked after he had returned from using the toilet and getting a quick bite to eat.

"Yeah it did, I'm completely fine and Lily is perfectly healthy too" she said.

"Aww that's great!" Harry smiled down at Lily in her cot, making cute baby noises and moving her little arms and legs about.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Hermione asked him.

Harry looked quite surprised at her question "Me? I'm brilliant! Couldn't be happier! Anyway it should be me asking how you are, you're the one who's just gone through all of this ….madness" he finished for lack of a better word.

Hermione giggled "Madness it has been, I'm absolutely fine honestly, I'm exhausted but I'm okay."

Then they heard Lily begin to cry "Awww, what's wrong sweetie?" Harry cooed to the little girl who he picked up.

"Pass her here, I think she must want feeding" Hermione said, so Harry gave Lily to Hermione and he sat down next to his wife on the edge of the bed.

"You're going to breastfeed then I take it?" he asked her.

"Yep I am, well I'm going to try at least" Hermione replied.

"Do you want me to … y'know, leave the room or look away or ...?" he stuttered.

Hermione giggled "Oh Harry, you're my husband, you've seen a lot of stuff" she giggled again "I'm sure you can manage to see me feeding our child."

She moved her top and Lily started feeding immediately "Look she's doing it!" Hermione said, amazed.

Harry put his arm around Hermione's waist and watched their baby.

"Ooo this feels so weird! But in a good way" Hermione giggled.

Harry laughed "She's certainly got an appetite on her" he stroked Lily's hair.

Hermione smiled and then started crying silently, which Harry noticed straight away "Hey what's wrong, why are you crying?" he asked her as he wiped the tears away.

"Do you want my honest answer?" Hermione said to him.

Harry nodded.

"I really don't know" Hermione said with a smile behind her sobs.

Harry gave a sympathetic smile and gave her a slight squeeze and a kiss on the forehead. Once the baby finished feeding, she fell asleep and Harry placed her in the cot next to the bed.

Hermione was wiping the tears from her eyes with a tissue, "I don't know why I can't stop crying, must be my hormones they are all over the place" she chuckled.

Harry smiled and sat back down next to her on the bed "Don't worry you'll be fine darling, you are just tired."

Hermione nodded "I am. I'm emotionally, mentally and physically drained, I just want to go to sleep" she leaned into Harry and he enveloped her in a hug.

"Aww well go to sleep then darling, I don't mind, you're obviously exhausted and its no use to me, or to Lily, to have you feeling tired now is it?" he said to her with a smile.

She smiled back "Yeah I guess you're right. It's just …" She paused.

Harry looked slightly worried "It's just what?"

"It's just; I don't want you to go. Will you stay with me till I go to sleep?" she asked him this so innocently, like a small child who was afraid to be left alone after being awoken from a frightening dream.

Harry kissed Hermione's head then rubbed her arm as he responded "Of course I will, I wont go anywhere until you are fast asleep, I promise" he kissed her cheek.

Hermione moved out of his embrace and Harry tucked her up in bed.

"Thank you Harry, you know I couldn't have done all this without you here, I'm so grateful for all you did for me today. I love you" Hermione said.

Harry smiled "I wouldn't have missed any of this for the world. You've been through an awful lot of pain today and I won't ever forget what you have done. I love you so much and I'm so proud of you!" he kissed her "Goodnight sweetheart, sweet dreams" he stroked her hair as she lay down on her pillow.

"Goodnight Harry" Hermione replied sleepily. She closed her eyes and in a matter of seconds she was fast asleep.

Harry smiled and went back to looking at Lily, who was still lying asleep. "Hello you" Harry said softly "Ooo you're such a pretty girl aren't you eh? And you're such a lucky girl too; you've got me and mummy who love you more than anything! You also have two amazing grandparents and all the Weasley's and our other friends who will fuss over you" Harry smiled brightly.

"Daddy has to leave you and mummy for the night now, I really don't want to but I have to sadly, so be a good girl for mummy, I love you sweetheart" he lent into the cot and kissed Lily's forehead gently.

"Sweet dreams my darling" he gave a last look at her and gave a kiss on Hermione's forehead and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

_A/N: (I hope the birth bit was okay and hopefully close to realistic) :)_


	15. Bliss

**Chapter Fifteen - Bliss**

The next morning Harry woke up at 8:00am, showered, got dressed and ate some breakfast. His anticipation of seeing Hermione and Lily was very high indeed. Hermione's parents arrived at the house just as Harry was about to leave and said they would prepare the house for Hermione's return home.

"Good morning Harry!" Sarah said cheerfully as he met her in one of the corridors of the maternity ward.

"Morning Sarah, how are you?" he asked.

"Yeah fine thank you. Just been to see Hermione and Lily, they are doing very well."

Harry smiled "That's brilliant thank you, oh by the way these are for you" he said as he handed her some flowers and chocolates "just to say thank you for being such a fantastic Healer these many months so it's a thank you from Hermione and I."

Sarah looked rather touched "Thank you very much! That is so kind. It's been a real pleasure."

Harry grinned "Your welcome, well I best be off and go see Hermione and Lily, see you later."

"Okay see you later" Sarah replied and Harry made his way to Hermione's room and opened the door.

Hermione was sitting up on the side of bed and was fussing over Lily in the cot when Harry entered the room.

"Harry!" she beamed at him, rushed off the bed and flung her arms round him in a tight hug "I missed you!" she said as she finally let go of him, her glittering smile showing on her face.

"I missed you too, darling" Harry kissed her gently "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay thanks, still quite tired as Lily kept me up most of the night."

Harry wandered over to where the cot was next to the bed to find Lily fast asleep, peacefully. Hermione joined him and clung to his arm "I've only just got her down, tell you what for such a small person she can make an awful lot of noise."

Harry laughed "Got a good set of lungs on her then has she?"

Hermione chuckled "Hmm yeah seems that way."

They sat down on the edge of the bed and Hermione leaned into Harry.

"Did you manage to get enough sleep?" he asked her worriedly.

"Just about I think. We've got our work cut out Harry. I was up every two hours or so, feeding her, changing her, I tell you it's not easy."

"Well that's what I'm here for; we are going to do this together, okay. I'll help with the night feeds; I'll change her when she needs it. I want to be there to help and experience it all" Harry said. Hermione smiled and kissed him.

Hermione had a few hours sleep during the morning, just before lunch, she also fed and changed Lily. Harry, having never seen a baby being changed before, watched her and helped out and soon realised how to do it, once he got started he was like a duck to water.

At 2:00pm, just after Hermione finished feeding Lily, and she herself had got changed out of her pyjamas and into her normal clothes. Healer Sarah came in to the room, did some final checks on Hermione and Lily before allowing them to go home, both with a clean bill of health.

"Home sweet home" Hermione sighed happily, as she, Harry and Lily arrived outside the front door.

"Look Lily this is our house, yes it is, this is your new home" she cooed to the newborn that was placed in the carry car seat Hermione was currently holding.

"I love the banner and the balloons!" Hermione commented as she noticed the pink balloons on the windows and a 'Congratulations' banner on the front door. "Thought you'd like them" Harry said with a grin "Come on let's get inside."

So Harry opened the front door and closed it after Hermione got inside. Hermione walked into the living-room and gave a small gasp and grinned "Mum, Dad!" she said as she kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Hello darling, welcome home! You alright?" David said.

"Yeah I'm good thanks dad, although very tired."

"Aww and hello Lily sweetie, is she okay?" Joanna asked.

"Yeah she's fine. Aren't you darling" Hermione cooed to her.

Hermione put the carry car seat down and took Lily out and cradled her in her arms "Thanks for putting up all these decorations, they are great thank you!" Hermione said happily as she looked at the 'It's a girl!' banner on a wall and there were other banners and a pink 'Congratulations on your new baby girl' helium balloon in a corner, next to where a beautiful white bassinet had been placed. "All Harry's idea" Joanna said with a smile in her son-in-law's direction. Hermione copied her "Aww Harry thank you! That's so sweet!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Your welcome" Harry told her.

Lily was then passed over to Hermione's mum who cuddled her new grand-daughter gently. "Oh by the way you two, over the past few hours since we have been here we have been sent, or given in some cases, all of these" Joanna grabbed a huge pile of cards off a shelf and handed them to Hermione.

Harry and Hermione enjoyed opening all the cards and reading the messages from all their close friends and placed the cards on the windowsill or the mantelpiece.

"I'm quite surprised they aren't all round here now with a bit of a get together to congratulate you both, like you all did when Luna had Artie" David said.

Hermione smiled "Well I kind of thought they would do that, but I told them all not to. Even though I love every one of them to bits, I just can't be doing with that amount of people so soon after having Lily. I'm too tired and I just want to spend time with Lily and Harry alone, not that I mind you being here at all" she added as she smiled at her parents.

Joanna gave a considerate smile "That is understandable darling, and don't worry if you would prefer to not have us here, you can just say and we will leave you to it, we don't mind."

Hermione's hazel eyes widened slightly "No, no, no" she said urgently "I want you both to stay, really it's fine, you're my parents! How can I not want you around at a time like this?"

Mr and Mrs. Granger smiled at their daughter, she was only nineteen years of age, yet she seemed like a much more grown up woman to them.

She could look after herself; she had a very good job, a brilliant husband and now a newborn daughter. They could not be more proud of their daughter than they were at this very moment in time.

Pigwideon came flying in through the living-room window an hour or so after Hermione had returned home from the hospital with Lily. Pig dropped a letter, a card and a rolled up edition of the 'Sunday Prophet'. The letter read:

_Harry and Hermione,_

_Hey guys, congratulations again on the baby! _

_Enclosed with the letter is a card for you both and today's addition of the Prophet, you guys are all over the front page. Thought you ought to know in case you haven't seen it yet. Dad said he has received floods of best wishes and congratulations messages in to his office, from loads of people, which is pretty cool. So yeah hope all of you are okay and that Lily isn't keeping you awake too much. Luna and I will come and see you when you feel up to it Hermione. All the family send their love._

_Best wishes,_

_Ron, Luna and Artie xxx_

"That is so sweet!" Hermione said with a grin.

"Yeah it is" added Harry "Right shall we see what the damage is then?" he un-scrolled the Prophet and laid it out flat so all four of them could see it.

The front page had a huge headline across the top reading:

'POTTERS PROUD PARENTS' with a big picture of Harry and Hermione below. Who were smiling and laughing while cuddling close together.

They all began to read:

_Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, and his wife Hermione Potter, became the proud parents of a baby girl at 5:00pm yesterday afternoon. Hermione Potter (nee Granger), best known as being the best friend to Mr. Potter for seven years until they became a couple, and also the fearless head campaigner of House Elf rights, gave birth to their daughter at St. Mungo's hospital. A spokesperson for the hospital told us that "Mr. Potter never left his wife's side" and that "both mother and baby are doing extremely well."_

_The current Minister for Magic, Arthur Weasley, who is a very close family friend to the couple, says that they are both "ecstatic to have a baby daughter." _

_No one, apart from their family and close friends, know what the couple have named their first child, but we are sure it will not be long until the Potter's announce the name of their daughter to the wizarding world. Nevertheless, we at The Prophet would like to congratulate the couple and send our best wishes for the future._

Harry breathed a sigh, "Well I suppose they would find out quickly. Actually they have done a good job with it" Harry said in an unusually surprised tone of voice. Hermione bounced Lily gently in her arms while responding "Yeah I'm happy with that."

"Still feels really strange that you two having a baby would make front page news" David commented.

Harry gave a sad sigh "Yeah it's all because of who I am and what I've done. I really hate all this publicity, especially now that Lily is here. Me, and I'm sure Hermione would agree, that we don't want Lily to be treated any differently to other kids for just being Harry Potter's daughter."

Hermione was nodding fervently "Yeah I totally agree, I mean the publicity has died down considerably now that the war is over. Harry or I just get the odd mention and if the papers do cause any problems then its great to have Mr. Weasley in charge as he can sort it out for us."

Not long after Hermione's mother had cooked them all tea, much to the discontentment of Hermione who said she was more than happy to prepare the food. Mr and Mrs. Granger left the young couple to it and Harry went out to the local shop to get a few things. When Harry returned he put the shopping away and headed upstairs, but something he heard made him stop in his tracks. The sound of a woman singing. Harry smiled and walked slowly to the source of the sound. He stopped at the doorway to the nursery and he saw her, his wife Hermione signing 'Rock-a-bye baby' quietly to their beautiful newborn daughter, it made Harry's eyes fill with tears of pure joy. Hermione had sensed Harry was watching her but didn't turn to acknowledge his presence; she just carried on singing quietly. Harry composed himself and he walked in and crouched down next to the rocking chair and watched as Lily fell fast asleep listening to the angelic voice of her mother.

Hermione stopped singing and Harry and Hermione smiled at eachother. "In all the years I've known you, I've never heard you sing, you have such a beautiful voice" Harry complimented.

Hermione blushed, "Thank you. I don't sing very much, but it seems to have worked on her" she looked down at Lily and Harry got up and kissed Hermione.

"Come on let's put her to bed" he took one of Hermione's hands and they went into the master bedroom and stopped by the bassinet "Sweet dreams my little girl" Harry said softly as he kissed the baby's forehead. Hermione smiled "Goodnight my darling, we love you." She also kissed Lily and then placed her gently in the bassinet, put a blanket over her and tucked her in.

Hermione stood up straight, turned to Harry and he enveloped her in a hug which she gratefully returned.

They were both smiling and Hermione whispered in his ear "I'm so happy!"

"Me too" Harry replied sweetly, he gave her a squeeze before letting go.

The two of them changed into pyjamas, they brushed their teeth and got on their bed, sitting next to one another on Hermione's side of the bed as they both looked down and watched Lily sleeping peacefully.

"I still can't get my head around the fact that she's ours" Harry said unbelievably.

"I know, I can't quite believe it myself" Hermione replied "She's so precious!"

They both smiled "Hey I've just realised something, we haven't given her a middle name" Hermione stated as she turned to look at Harry.

"Oh yeah we didn't did we" he paused "is there any other names you are keen on?"

Hermione pondered for a moment before answering "I'm not sure" she paused again and Harry interrupted her with his own thoughts "Actually I have a suggestion; she's got my mum's name so why don't we use your mum's name aswell? … But if you don't like that, it doesn't matter because we can always choose another?"

"No, no I like it a lot, it's a brilliant idea. Aww Harry my mum is going to be so touched by you thinking of that, thank-you" she kissed his cheek before she looked down at Lily and Harry followed her gaze "Lily Joanna Potter."

Harry beamed "Perfect name for a perfect little girl."

"Come on let's go to sleep, I'm shattered and we need all the sleep we can get" Hermione said.

Harry got back to his side of the bed and they both got under the covers and Harry cuddled Hermione "I can get my arms all the way around you now" Harry said with a chuckle.

Hermione hit him playfully "Oi! I wasn't that big! But yeah I've missed being able to cuddle up this close to you." Harry gave her a slight squeeze and a kiss on the top of her head "Love you."

"Love you too" Hermione replied and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Harry and Hermione were both woken at 10pm and every two hours repeatedly throughout the night, leaving the pair of them absolutely shattered by the next morning.

"I need coffee and I need it quickly" Hermione said in a tired and urgent voice as she and Harry walked into the kitchen at just after 9:00am.

"Just goes to show, everyone was right, taking care of a baby is certainly not a piece of cake" Hermione said as she drunk her coffee.

"Oh yeah absolutely" agreed Harry "and you were right what you said yesterday, for a small person she does make a heck of a lot of noise." Hermione laughed.

They heard the cries of Lily on the baby monitor at just after 10:00am "I'll go to her" Hermione said quickly and rushed off upstairs, by the time she came downstairs, Lily having being changed and dressed in a pink baby grow with a rabbit on the front, Harry had prepared two plates full of pancakes covered with syrup. Hermione grinned "Ooo pancakes!"

Harry smiled "Thought I'd make you your favourite breakfast, after all you deserve it" Harry came over and kissed her.

"Thank you, that's really sweet" Hermione said happily.

"And hello you, don't you look pretty in pink" he cooed to Lily.

Hermione smiled.

Harry and Hermione sat down to eat and Hermione amazingly managed to feed Lily, and eat her own breakfast, all at the same time.

Harry watched her in amusement "How on earth can you breastfeed and eat your own food all at once?"

Hermione looked up at him with a grin "I'm a woman; I can do something men will never be able to understand. I can multi-task." Harry laughed and smiled.

A while later Hermione placed a now sleeping Lily in the bassinet in the living-room.

"Harry I'm just going to have a shower, will you keep an eye on Lily?"

Harry nodded "Yeah course I will."

Hermione smiled before heading upstairs. Someone knocked on the front door about ten minutes later, Harry got up off the sofa and answered the door and was surprised to see Ron standing there.

"Hey Ron, come on in. You okay?"

Ron smiled "Heya, yeah I'm good, sorry to just turn up like this."

"Oh don't worry about it, do you want some tea?" Harry said as he shut the front door after Ron came in. "Yeah alright thanks, so where is the other members of the Potter household?"

Harry laughed "Hermione's just in the shower and Lily is in the living-room, she's fast asleep so we have to be quiet."

"Fair enough" Ron responded and Harry went off into the kitchen while Ron went into the living-room, he spotted Lily in the bassinet and smiled down at her.

"Hey Lily, it's me Uncle Ron."

Lily just lay there, still sleeping; Ron just gave a quiet laugh before sitting down on the sofa. A minute later, Harry came in carrying two mugs of tea and handed one to Ron.

"So mate is there a reason why you've come over, or did you want an excuse to skive off work?" Harry asked with a grin.

Ron laughed "The latter really" he laughed again "Well Luna isn't feeling too good and so Dad said I didn't have to come into work straight away, but Luna wanted me out of the way."

Harry laughed "Well at least she isn't too ill to tell you off" he grinned "How bad is she?"

"Pretty bad, sore throat, headache, a temperature and she's feeling a bit sick" Ron said sadly.

"Poor thing, and it's not like her to get ill either" Harry commented and Ron nodded in agreement "Yeah that's true, so yeah just thought I'd pop round and see how you're all doing."

Harry smiled, but Lily started crying "Come on darling" Harry said as he went over and picked Lily up and cradled her in his arms and she quietened almost immediately, Harry sat back down next to Ron on the sofa again.

"Hello you, woken up now have ya?" Ron smiled at Lily "how's it all going?" he asked as he looked back up at Harry who was smiling "Yeah its going fine, Hermione and me are both absolutely drained from last night, but I did expect that so its not like it's a surprise."

Ron nodded "Yeah Artie was the same for the first few weeks but then he began to settle down, but he still keeps us up even now, I don't think he quite understands the art of sleeping as much as me."

Harry couldn't help but laugh and began bouncing a very content Lily in his arms. Seconds later Harry heard the soft sounds of footsteps moving from the hallway and into the living-room "Harry have you seen my …?" but Hermione's voice stopped abruptly and she gasped "Ron! Oh my god!" she attempted to cover herself more securely, her hair was slightly towel dry and all that was covering her body was a pretty small white towel, that left nothing to the imagination.

Hermione was blushing like mad but all Harry, and especially Ron, could do was stare at her with their mouths open "Bloody hell Hermione!" was all Ron could say. Harry was looking her up and down, having not seen his wife this way for many months, he couldn't stop grinning.

"I'm going to put some clothes on" Hermione said still blushing and rushed out of the room. Ron turned to face Harry completely taken aback "Mate, was I seeing things or was that really our sweet little Hermione?" Harry smiled and just nodded.

"My, my Harry you're a lucky guy. I never realised Hermione was so …." He winked at Harry who raised his eyebrows to warn Ron "You do realise that's my wife and mother of my newborn daughter that you're talking about, and also your best friend?"

Ron nodded and held up his hands "Yeah I know I'm sorry, just a bit of a shock." Harry just laughed.

Hermione joined them not long later, her hair now dry and tied up in a ponytail, she was wearing jeans and a red top.

"Nice to see you're wearing clothes now Hermione" Ron joked.

Hermione laughed and poked her tongue out at him; "Well if I'd of known you were here, I wouldn't of come down like that now would I" she gave a cheeky grin and sat down in between the two boys.

"Oh I don't know, I definitely wouldn't have minded" Harry whispered in Hermione's ear and she blushed as he handed Lily to her, luckily Ron didn't notice a thing.

"So Ron, what brings you round here?" Hermione asked as she cuddled Lily in her arms.

"Well I got a bit of time off this morning, as Luna isn't feeling very well, so I thought I'd come over and see you guys."

"Oh poor Luna" Hermione said.

The trio sat in silence for a few moments, the only sound that could be heard was Lily making cute baby sounds.

"Been a long time since it was just the old trio together hasn't it?" Harry said reminiscently.

Hermione and Ron both smiled.

"Yeah it has" Ron said simply.

"Well it's not just the three of us anymore is it" Hermione said softly as she glanced down at Lily and smiled, Harry and Ron copied her before they all looked at eachother "You've got Luna and Artie, and we have Lily aswell now." Harry placed his arm around Hermione's waist and kissed her cheek.

Ron smiled at his two best friends with their new daughter, all looking so happy.

"Where is Artie today?" Hermione asked Ron as she stopped leaning against Harry's shoulder.

"He's with my mum all day; she'll give any excuse to look after him."

"Aww that's sweet" Hermione said happily.

Ron drunk the last of his tea and glanced at his watch "Right I best get off to work or dad will go ape!" they all laughed.

"See you soon mate" Harry said to Ron as he hugged him.

"Yeah thanks for coming Ron, give our love to Luna and the family and give Artie a kiss for us."

"Will do" Ron said with a grin and kissed Hermione's cheek, "Bye, bye Lily" he gave a little wave to the baby Hermione was still holding, "bye guys" he said to Harry and Hermione and then disapparated away.

"Well looks like we are free now for the rest of the day" Harry said.

Hermione grinned "Yeah looks that way. Do you fancy doing anything?"

They sat on the sofa and Harry answered "Well there is just one thing I would like to do."

"And what's that?" Hermione inquired.

"Stay in with you and our beautiful new daughter" Harry replied with a massive grin on his face, Hermione beamed and kissed him deeply on the lips. They both smiled down at Lily and Harry stroked her hair gently.

She soon began to fall fast asleep in Hermione's arms "I'm going to have a shower darling, be back in a bit" he kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Okay" Hermione replied simply.

Harry went upstairs, showered and dried himself and dressed, went back downstairs into the living-room to find Hermione still sitting on the sofa but both her and Lily were sleeping peacefully.

Harry smiled sweetly "Hermione?" Harry said aloud but she didn't respond, he reached down and carefully took Lily out of Hermione's arms. "Come on sweetie let's put you in here yeah" he said as he put her in the bassinet and covered her with the blanket, he smiled at her before turning back to Hermione. He moved her gently so she was now lying down on the sofa, with a throw over her and a cushion under her head. Harry knelt down by where Hermione's head was resting and he stroked her hair and smiled at her. He got up and found a quill and parchment and wrote a note, leaving it on the coffee table, he went over to the bassinet and kissed Lily's forehead, "See you in a bit sweetheart" then went to Hermione again "Sweet dreams darling, I'll be back very soon" he stroked her cheek and kissed the top of her head before leaving the house.

Harry arrived outside Grimmauld Place and Lupin answered the door "Harry! Hey nice too see you" he hugged him "Come on in."

Harry smiled "Thanks"

"So what do I owe this pleasure? How is Hermione and new baby Potter?" Lupin asked.

Harry gave a big grin "Yeah they are both perfect, I was just out and thought I'd come and see you."

"Well let's go in the living-room, Tonks is in work so it's just me and Teddy."

They went into the room and saw a fourteen month old Teddy playing with some toys on the floor; he saw Harry and giggled "Hawwy!!"

Harry grinned widely, went over and picked him up "Hey little man, ooo you're getting bigger every time I see you!" Harry tickled Teddy's tummy and he giggled, Harry and Lupin smiled and they sat on the sofa with Teddy on Harry's lap.

"So how come you're on your own Harry?" Lupin asked.

"Well both Hermione and Lily are asleep and they looked so peaceful, I just didn't want to wake them" Harry said sweetly.

Lupin smiled "Aww bless them."

"I wanted to come out anyway to get a present for Hermione, after all she's done she thoroughly deserves something special."

Lupin just smiled at Harry "You really are happy aren't you?" Lupin said this more like a statement than a question.

Harry grinned "I've never felt this happy in all my life. Y'know, if you'd have told me back in third year, when you were teaching me, that I would be married to Hermione and we would have a daughter together, I probably would've laughed. But now I feel blessed and I wouldn't change anything for the world."

Lupin patted him on the back and smiled "It's so good to see you so happy Harry, it really is."

Harry grinned then laughed at what they had just been discussing "Listen to us getting all soppy."

Remus laughed too "It's the women; they get into our heads and mess it up."

"Mamma!" Teddy interrupted.

Harry and Lupin laughed "Yes like mummy, son" Lupin said to Teddy as he stroked the small boy's hair.

"Miney!" Teddy interrupted again.

"Yes like Auntie Hermione too" Harry said with a smile to his godson.

"So you got any plans for the summer?" Lupin asked Harry.

"Haven't really thought about it to be honest" Harry replied "We will probably go away on our wedding anniversary, but no, no plans really yet."

Lupin nodded _'perfect' _he thought.

Harry stayed there for a few more hours then disapparated back home with a humungous bunch of flowers which he was hiding behind his back.

"Harry?" Hermione said as she came into the hallway "Where did you go? I was worried."

Harry smiled slightly "Sorry darling I just went out and got you these" he produced the flowers he was hiding behind his back and Hermione's expression softened "Oh they are gorgeous! Harry, thank you" she gave him a kiss.

"Your welcome" Harry said simply.

Hermione put the flowers in a vase and placed them on the window sill in the living-room. She turned to Harry and gave him a hug which he happily returned, they stayed in each other's arms for a few moments before Harry led Hermione to the sofa and she sat on his lap.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Harry asked her.

"Yes I did, I feel a lot more awake now. So tell me, what were you out doing for three hours?" Hermione inquired.

"Well I went out to get you a present and not just the flowers" he reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a small box and handed it to Hermione

"What is it?"

Harry smiled "Open it and see."

Hermione did so and inside was a small silver heart shaped locket "Oh Harry I love it!" she exclaimed.

"Open it up" he instructed.

Hermione unclasped it and on one side of the locket was a small picture of Harry, herself and Lily together, a picture that was taken a few hours after Lily was born, and on the other side of the locket was a picture of Lily on her own. Hermione put a hand to her mouth "Awww it's so beautiful, thank you!" she gave him a brief hug and closed the locket and Harry put it on around her neck for her.

"You really didn't have to do this you know Harry" Hermione said as she turned back round to face him and cuddled up to him.

"But I wanted to" Harry responded "It's a thank you from me for going through the pain of labour and everything, also for just being you, my wife and mother of our gorgeous little girl." Hermione developed tears in her mystical brown eyes at his words "I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" Harry replied and they kissed.

"I went to see Remus after aswell" Harry said as he stroked Hermione's hair "just had a chat and stuff. Teddy missed you, kept asking for 'Miney'" he mimicked in a childish voice.

Hermione giggled "Oh bless him! You should've said you were going, I would've come over with you."

"I couldn't bear to wake either you or Lily up, we can go and see them anytime, don't worry about it" he said and kissed her cheek.

The week went by quickly for Harry and Hermione; they enjoyed being together with Lily everyday, taking her outside on a daily basis for some fresh air.

As the nights wore on, the two of them were adjusting to getting up very regularly and managed to catch some sleep when they could throughout the day. The tiredness did not seem to bother either of them that much, especially Hermione who had acclimatised very quickly.

Luna had managed to persuade Harry and Hermione to announce the name of their baby, in 'The Quibbler' which went down very well with the wizarding public. 'The Quibbler' had never sold out faster, except for the time when they did an addition on the Potter wedding.

On the Friday, Healer Sarah had popped by to see how they were all coping, leaving happily knowing that Lily was fit and healthy and that Harry and Hermione were coping fine.

"Harry I'm just going to call my parents, haven't spoken to them for a few days" Hermione told Harry, late that afternoon as she got off the sofa.

"Alright darling" Harry said as he did the same "I'll go make a start on tea."

"Thanks" Hermione replied and went into the hallway and phoned her parents house.

"Hello" Hermione's mother sounded from the other end.

"Hey mum, it's Hermione."

"Oh hello darling, how are you?"

"I'm great thanks, how are you?"

"I'm good, how's Harry and my lovely grand-daughter?"

"Harry's fine and Lily is just perfect."

"Aww that's good. Have a nice day today?"

Hermione took the phone into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar and watched Harry cutting up some vegetables and she continued "Yeah we have. Healer Sarah just left after coming for a health visit."

"Did it go okay?"

"Yeah it went great, Lily is completely healthy and I'm fine."

"That is good" then her voice changed "Yeah it's over there in that pot" she called to someone in the room.

Hermione frowned "Was that dad?"

"Yeah sorry darling, he wanted to know where the ladle was."

Hermione laughed "Is he okay?"

"Yeah he's fine, busy preparing tea as you've probably guessed."

"Ooo so is Harry!" the two women laughed.

"What you saying about me?" asked Harry.

Hermione giggled "My dad and you are both making tea; it's nice to be waited on hand and foot."

Harry shook his head and laughed "Women honestly!" Hermione laughed.

"Tell your mum and dad I say hi" Harry told her.

"Harry says hi" Hermione said to her mum on the phone.

"Tell him we say hi."

"They say hi" Hermione repeated back to Harry who grinned and went back to the cooking.

"So what are you doing tomorrow, anything exciting?" her mum continued.

"No nothing really, probably just stay in most of the day and take Lily out for a walk for an hour. What about you mum?"

"Oh your father and I are off to work."

"But you don't normally work weekends?"

"Oh its just this Saturday, don't worry we haven't forgotten about the three of you coming over for lunch on Sunday."

Hermione laughed "Glad to hear it."

"Is Lily asleep?"

"Yeah she is, bless her. Actually she is due her feed, so she should be waking up any minute."

"Well when she does, make sure you give her a kiss from us."

"I will do mum" Hermione replied with a smile "Oh yeah what time do you want us over on Sunday?"

"Ooo umm, well how about around 10ish we can just catch up and things before we have the food."

"Okay yeah that sounds good to me."

The sound of Lily's cries could be heard coming from the living-room "Oh there she goes. I got to go mum need to see to Lily, we'll see you Sunday."

"Okay darling, see you all Sunday. Bye!"

"Bye mum!" Hermione hung up the phone and rushed into the room and picked up Lily "Shhh, shhh sweetheart, I know you're hungry darling" she went back to her seat in the kitchen and fed Lily.

"How are your parents?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Oh they are fine, mum said for us to be there at 10:00am on Sunday."

Harry nodded "Okay cool."

Hermione finished feeding Lily then just cuddled her "Hey darling, how long do you think tea will be?"

"I reckon it will be ready in … half an hour, why you hungry?" he asked with a grin and came over to her.

Hermione giggled "Kind of, but I was actually thinking we could try bathing Lily."

Harry smiled "That's a great idea, yeah lets do that."

The three of them went upstairs and Harry got the infant bath and filled it with some warm water and checked to see it wasn't too hot for her. Hermione had undressed Lily and started placing her in the water and they both use a hand to support her head, Lily got used to the water very quickly and didn't seem to mind it.

"She like the water doesn't she?" Harry said with a grin and Hermione smiled "Yeah she does, you do like it don't you sweetheart" Hermione cooed at Lily as she gently put some water over Lily's small shoulders. Lily was making cute baby noises and they saw her occasionally making a bit of a splash as she hit her small hands on the water, which made Harry and Hermione laugh.

"I'm going to try putting some water on her head, she might not like this" Hermione said. Harry supported Lily's head as Hermione used her hands to cup some water and put it on the baby's head but it never touched Lily's face. Lily started crying "Sorry sweetheart, shhh, shhh, didn't think you would like that, don't worry its all done now" Hermione said.

Harry was stroking Lily's cheek and this simple action seemed to calm her down quite a lot, "Shall we take her out now?" Harry inquired.

"Yeah I think we should" Hermione replied, she got her wand out of her pocket "Accio towel" she said and the white towel that had been on the radiator zoomed over to them. Harry took Lily out of the bath and Hermione wrapped Lily up snugly in the towel, within seconds Lily was bone dry.

"Shall we get you dressed for beddie byes little one" Harry cooed to Lily.

Harry put her on the changing table, put a nappy on her and then dressed her in a white sleep suit and kissed her forehead, "I'll leave you with mummy as daddy has to finish the tea" he smiled at her and looked at Hermione and kissed her cheek "See you downstairs."

"Alright" Hermione replied and Harry left the room "Come on then my special little girl, let's put you to bed yeah?" she carried Lily into the master bedroom and placed her in the bassinet and tucked her in "Sweet dreams" she smiled at her and then quietly left the room and headed downstairs.


	16. Family Sunday

**Chapter Sixteen - Family Sunday**

Sunday Morning approached and Harry and Hermione woke up early as per usual, they both showered and ate breakfast. Harry changed into a shirt, jeans and shoes. Whilst Hermione was wearing a light blue blouse, jeans and sandals. Harry got busy placing the pram in the boot, whilst Hermione was seeing to Lily. She had fed her earlier that morning, Lily had a fresh nappy on and Hermione had dressed her in a gorgeous lilac short sleeved dress that had small flowers on the front. She put the white booties on her, the ones that Hermione's mum had made, and also put a white cardigan on her.

Hermione had already put extra nappies, an extra baby grow, a hat, wipes and Lily's pink toy rabbit in a bag, amongst other things. She slung the bag over her shoulder and picked Lily up from the changing table.

"Alright sweetheart lets go find daddy shall we hmm" she cooed at her. She walked down the stairs and met Harry in the hallway, he smiled at her.

"And here are my two favourite girls!"

Hermione laughed "Bless ya, and what does daddy think of our outfits?"

Harry grinned "Both gorgeous" he came up to Hermione and kissed her before looking at Lily.

"Ooo do you like grandma's booties then sweetheart" Harry said and chuckled as he realised Lily was fast asleep. They put everything they needed in the car before Hermione put Lily securely in the car seat.

"I'm going to sit in the back with her, just to make sure she is okay" Hermione said to Harry.

"Okay" Harry replied, they both got in the car and Harry drove off, they arrived at the Granger house fifteen minutes later. Hermione, especially, was very excited.

Harry and Hermione got out of the car, Harry grabbed the bags and stuff they needed, while Hermione took the carry car seat out of the car with a sleeping Lily still in. They reached the front door and even before Harry had a chance to knock, Joanna flung the door open.

"Aww my darlings you're here! How are you all?"

"We're great thanks mum" Hermione replied. Mrs. Granger hugged Harry and kissed her daughter's cheek.

They got into the living-room, Hermione placing the carry car seat carefully down on the floor and taking a still sleeping Lily out, gently.

"Hello little one, come to your grandma" Joanna said and with a smile.

Hermione handed her over "Don't fuss over her too much mum, don't want her to wake up" she warned her.

"Course darling" her mum replied with a grin and looked down at Lily "Ooo you're so beautiful, yes you are" she whispered gently "and quite a bit bigger since we saw her last" she said with a chuckle.

Harry had placed the bags in a corner of the room and came up to them "Oh yeah she's growing fast, certainly got an appetite on her!" he said with a grin.

"And we all know who she gets that off" Hermione smirked.

Joanna laughed while Harry pretended to look hurt, Hermione giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, hey, my three other favourite people are here" David announced his presence as he came into the room.

"Hey darling, you okay?" he asked Hermione as he gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah I'm alright dad" she replied.

"Good" he responded before turning to Harry "Hiya Harry, how you doing?" he hugged him.

"Very well thank you."

"So how is my gorgeous grand-daughter?" David asked as he moved to where his wife was standing, still holding Lily, and gave a small chuckle.

"The one time you bring her over and she's not even awake."

Harry and Hermione smiled and laughed.

They all sat on the one sofa in the room, with Joanna still holding a sleeping Lily.

"Listen mum, dad we have something we want to tell you" Hermione told them "well you know that we have named her Lily after Harry's mum, but on the night we brought her home we realised we didn't give her a middle name."

"So we talked about it and we came up with the perfect name" Harry stated with a grin.

Hermione carried on "Well actually, _Harry_ came up with the idea for the name. We have decided to use your name mum. So her full name is Lily Joanna Potter."

Joanna was almost crying happy tears and David was smiling "Oh you two! I'm so touched, thank you that is so lovely of you both" she hugged them both with her free arm before looking at Lily "Oh you are so precious!"

The four of them were just smiling and Harry had his arm around Hermione's waist and occasionally kissed her cheek.

"So how are you finding it all?" David asked the young couple.

Hermione breathed a laughing sigh "It's tough. I mean it's really, really hard-work and we get so tired, but it all doesn't matter because it is just so worth it."

"Yeah she's just the most perfect thing in the world. The sleepless nights and the constant rushing around all day is, like Hermione said, it's so worth it." Harry added and he kissed Hermione's cheek and she lent into him, both of them looking peacefully happy.

Hermione's parents smiled at the two of them "You know, ever since you both came home from Hogwarts and announced to us you were engaged. We have both noticed that the two of you have this glow about you. You two are just so happy, everyone can see it, and now that you are married and have had Lily, that glow has just been getting brighter and brighter. It's so lovely." Joanna said.

Harry and Hermione smiled.

"Is it really that obvious?" Harry asked.

"Yeah it is" David added with a grin.

"So I take it from what you've said, that Lily doesn't sleep right through during the nights?" Joanna inquired.

Hermione laughed "You got that right. She is a right little crier, she is awake every two hours or so, but we take it in turns so we both get enough sleep."

"Are you listening to this?" Joanna said as she turned to her husband "Harry helps with the night time routine!" she turned to face Hermione "see your lovely father here, during the first few weeks after you were born, hardly ever helped me during the nights."

"Dad!" Hermione scolded "that is unfair!"

"Well in my defence" David began "I had to go to work very early everyday so I needed the sleep."

The two women rolled their eyes and Harry laughed.

"I hear you had a health visit yesterday?" David inquired, desperately trying to change the subject.

Harry and Hermione grinned "Yeah we did. I'm fine, Lily is at a perfect weight, so we got a completely healthy little girl" Hermione said and reached over and stroked Lily's hair.

"We must be doing something right" Harry commented with a shy smile.

"Of course you are! You are both doing brilliantly! It's great to see you're managing it all so well" David told his daughter and son-in-law.

Harry and Hermione smiled, then saw Lily begin to fidget and open her little eyes and she started crying, they all said "Awww!" in unison.

"It think she must be hungry" Harry said.

"Ooo come here darling, shhh, shhh, mummy's going to feed you now" Hermione cooed as Joanna handed Lily to her.

They all smiled and David coughed and got up from the sofa.

"As much as I love you darling" he began to say to Hermione "I think it would be best if I umm … left the room while you feed her."

Hermione gave an understanding smile "Okay dad" and she started unbuttoning her blouse.

"Uhh … Harry. Would you like to come and help me with dinner in the kitchen?" David asked quickly.

"Yeah sure" Harry said with a smile, he kissed Hermione's cheek and the two men left the room. Hermione started feeding Lily.

"Do you mind me being here darling?" her mum asked her.

"No, no course not, you're my mum! It's no problem at all. Its not like it's anything new to you is it?" Hermione responded with a grin.

"What does Harry do when you are feeding her?" Joanna continued.

"Harry's fine with it. I mean the first time I did it he was a bit nervous and unsure how to react, well most guys would be I suppose having never seen it being done before. So I kind of expected that reaction from him, but now he's comfortable with it and will stay in the room and watch me and I'm happy with that, so it's all good" Hermione said and smiled.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, David was just finishing checking on the vegetables and turned to Harry who was leaning against the kitchen counters.

"So Harry, how are you coping with it all, seriously now?"

"I'm not going to lie to you and say it's a piece of cake, because it's not at all, it is a difficult job. The nights at the moment aren't too bad but I think in the long run the lack of sleep and obviously I'm back to work soon, its going to make it even harder, but I'm not going to give up easily. Both Hermione and I are so new to all of this, but we are learning and I think we are coping pretty well" Harry replied.

David was nodding a lot as he listened to Harry "You've got no need to worry Harry. I just look at Lily and I can see how well you are both taking care of her and that's great to see."

Harry grinned "Thank you. Actually I don't think it's really sunk in yet that Lily is here, sometimes I stop myself and I think, my god I've actually got a daughter!"

Both of the guys laughed.

"I know exactly what you mean Harry, I was the same after Hermione was born" David interjected.

Harry continued "She's only eight days old but it feels like she's always been here, it's strange. Lily is just so gorgeous and the best thing that's happened to me, apart from Hermione of course. They are the most precious things in my life."

They both smiled and David patted Harry's shoulder "Nicely said Harry" he said with a chuckle.

Back in the Granger living-room, Lily had finished feeding and had been winded. Hermione was walking around the room, slowly, and rocking Lily off to sleep. "That's it Lily sweetheart, just go off to sleep now, there's a good girl" Hermione was giving her little kisses and humming a tune to her. Lily eventually fell fast asleep in Hermione's arms.

Hermione smiled sweetly "Sweet dreams darling" she gave her daughter another little kiss on the forehead before turning back to look at her mum on the sofa, who had tears in her eyes.

"Mum, what's the matter?" Hermione asked in wonder.

"Oh it's nothing darling, it's just … seeing you with her, you are just so grown up" Joanna replied with a slight laugh.

Hermione beamed and glanced at Lily "Actually mum, have you got like a bassinet or something I can lay Lily in?"

"Ooo actually that reminds me, me and your father want to show you and Harry something. Come with me a second."

Hermione gave a small frown but her curiosity got the better of her and she followed her mother out of the room.

"Honey, shall we show Hermione and Harry our surprise for them upstairs?" Joanna asked David who grinned.

"Oh yeah! Come on you two, you're going to love this."

Harry and Hermione still looked perplexed but smiled; and Hermione, who was still holding Lily, followed her parents upstairs, with Harry following close behind.

"Here we are" David said as he opened the door to a room that was next door to Hermione's old bedroom. Harry and Hermione gasped at what they saw.

The walls were painted a very pale mint green and had a border with pictures of animals like giraffes, monkeys, elephants and zebras on it. There was a pine nursery set placed in the room, also a comfy chair and lots of cuddly toys.

"Oh mum, dad, it's gorgeous!" Hermione said sweetly.

"Wow! This is brilliant!" Harry added animatedly.

"So you like it then?" Joanna asked them.

"It's brilliant! Mum, dad, thank you so much!" Hermione replied "but what happened to all your stuff you had in here dad?"

"Sold it" he replied "It was all a lot of old stuff that we never use anyway, and we wanted to have a room for Lily, so if the three of you want to stay over, or if you want us to look after Lily for a night to give you two a break, then she would have somewhere to sleep."

Harry and Hermione smiled "That is so thoughtful, thank you so much, both of you, it really is great" Harry said.

"So Hermione you can put Lily in here and let her sleep, we've got a baby monitor on so we can hear her if she wakes up" Joanna told her.

"Okay thank-you" Hermione said "Oh and she needs her blanket and toy rabbit from the bag downstairs" she added as an afterthought.

"I'll go get them, back in two tics" Harry said and rushed off, while Hermione had a closer look at everything.

"One blanket and one bunny rabbit" Harry said with a grin.

"Thanks" Hermione said to him, before looking down at Lily "Mummy and daddy are going to be just downstairs with grandma and grandad sweetheart, we're not far away. Sweet dreams darling." Hermione said to Lily and kissed her forehead.

Harry stroked Lily's hair "Sleep tight darling" and Hermione placed Lily in the cot, she stirred slightly but didn't wake. The blanket was placed over Lily and the toy rabbit in the corner of the cot, they smiled down at her and Harry gently took Hermione's hand.

David and Joanna were just watching them with happy expressions on their faces.

"Come on you two, let's leave her to sleep in peace" David said to them, so they all went downstairs.

Only fifteen minutes later and on the baby monitor they heard Lily crying. "We've only just settled her" Hermione said in confusion as she picked up the baby monitor.

"I'll go and see if she is alright" Harry said and he left the kitchen, he reached the room and Lily was still crying.

"Hey, hey sweetie, what's the matter eh?" he picked her up and instantly realised what it was.

"Change nappy, I should've thought" he laughed and took her over to the changing table. Unbeknown to Harry; Hermione and her parents could hear every word he was saying.

"He's obviously forgotten we can hear him through these things" Hermione said as she held up the baby monitor and giggled, her parents stopped what they were doing and came over, the three of them fell silent to listen to Harry.

"So do you like the room grandma and grandad have done for you, do you yeah?" he started giving her little kisses before picking up a newly changed and re-dressed Lily, and sat in the chair, cuddling her. "Lily you're a very lucky little girl y'know, grandma and grandad have done this, all for you, you have got the best grandparents in the world, yes you have. We are going to see them all the time and when you get older I bet grandad will show you around their dentist surgery and sneak you a free lollipop when grandma or mummy isn't looking." He gave a small chuckle to himself "and he can teach you how to ride a bike and take you to the park and lots of other things.

And Grandma, well, she will take you shopping and buy you all the things you would like and she'll show you how to bake cakes. Y'know your grandma makes fantastic desserts but cakes I think are her speciality. They are so tasty, much better than mummy's anyway, but don't tell her I said that or she'll go loopy!" he kissed Lily's forehead "And you see all these animals around the room, well one day, when you're a bit older; me and mummy and grandma and grandad will take you to the zoo, and mummy will tell you all about them, because your mummy is very, very clever. She knows everything! I bet you're going to be just as clever as mummy, oh I bet you will be." Harry was gazing down at Lily with a simple smile on his face "I'll tell you one thing that I'm certain of already though, you already are just as beautiful as mummy, yes you are" he gave her another small kiss.

Downstairs, Joanna and Hermione had tears in their eyes while David was smiling.

"Oh he is such a big softy" David said with a chuckle.

Hermione was beaming with pure delight and pride and she gave her mum a hug.

Lily had fallen fast asleep again; still in Harry's arms, "Sweet dreams my beautiful little girl" he kissed her forehead gently and placed her back in the cot with the blanket covering her.

Harry returned back into the kitchen, they all looked up at him as he entered and Hermione got off her stool, rushed up to Harry and flung her arms around him in a hug which Harry returned.

"What was that for?" Harry asked when Hermione let go, she kissed him deeply before replying.

"We heard what you were saying upstairs and it was so beautiful!" she kissed his cheek and took one of his hands in hers.

"How?" Harry asked to the room at large and Joanna held up the baby monitor and grinned.

Harry blushed "Oh yeah" he gave a small laugh "forgot all about that."

"And what was that about my cooking?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at her husband who looked a tad worried "Ummm."

But they all laughed and Hermione kissed his cheek.

David and Joanna smiled and went over to hug him, the timer then went off on the oven.

"Ooo time for dinner" Joanna announced, they got busy setting the food out before settling in the dining-room.

"This is the first time I've had any alcohol since I found out I was expecting Lily" Hermione said with a slight chuckle, her dad poured some wine into a glass for her.

"Thanks" she replied.

"Okay a toast to … Lily" David announced.

"To Lily" they all said with a smile and drank their wine.

They enjoyed their lunch and spent a few hours chatting in the living-room afterwards. Hermione changed Lily and fed her before bringing her downstairs.

"She alright darling?" her mum asked.

"Yeah she's fine, I think she's had enough of sleeping" Hermione replied with a laugh.

"Well how about we all take her out for a walk, it's a lovely day outside" Joanna offered.

Harry and Hermione smiled "Yeah okay sounds like a plan to me. I'll go get the pram out of the car" Harry told them and left the house.

Ten minutes later they were all ready to go, Harry and Hermione held hands as they let Hermione's mum push Lily in the pram during the twenty minute walk to a big park, which had a lake with a public footpath surrounding it.

"Wow this place is great!" Harry said as they sat on a picnic bench admiring the lake.

"Yes its lovely isn't it, very peaceful" Joanna said.

Hermione picked Lily out of the pushchair and cuddled her.

"That walk didn't make her fall asleep then?" Harry asked with a grin; as he saw Lily's eyes were wide open underneath the pink hat Hermione had placed on Lily's small head just before they left.

Hermione laughed "Nope it didn't, I really thought it would've done."

"Hey how about I go get us all some ice-creams?" Joanna offered happily.

"Oh yes great idea mum!" Hermione said with a grin.

"I'll come and help you" Harry offered, he kissed Hermione's cheek and he and Joanna walked off.

"Can I have a hold of her?" David asked his daughter who smiled.

"Yeah course" Hermione got up and handed Lily to him, she sat back down on the other side of the table. "It's bizarre whenever we are outside she's doesn't want to sleep, but if she's inside she's spark out."

David laughed "Must like the outdoors a lot, she will probably be one of those children that want to be out exploring everything."

"Very much like Harry then" Hermione said with a cheeky grin and David laughed. A few minutes later Harry and Joanna returned with ice-creams and Harry handed Hermione hers "Thanks" she replied.

Harry got some of his ice-cream onto his index finger and when Hermione turned to look his way he placed it on her nose and he grinned.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed and wiped the ice-cream off her nose, Harry was laughing.

"Oh you think it's funny?" she said with a cheeky smirk on her face and she got some of her ice-cream onto her finger and repeated his actions, but it landed not on his nose but onto his cheek. Hermione giggled madly.

"Oi you, cut it out!" Harry warned Hermione and wiped it away but couldn't help crack a smile.

"Now, now children want to set an example for your daughter" David said to them with a grin. Harry and Hermione laughed before actually beginning to eat their ice-creams.

They all returned to the house a couple of hours later, Hermione went upstairs, fed and changed Lily and put her in the cot and she fell fast asleep again.

Hermione made her way back into the living-room and cuddled up to Harry.

"Lily okay?" he asked as he stroked her arm.

"Out like a light" Hermione said sweetly.

"Probably sleep for a while now" Harry stated with a smile.

"Would you guys like to stay for tea?" Joanna asked inquired.

Harry glanced at Hermione, an agreement was instantly made without either having to say a single word, "Yeah that would be great thank-you, may aswell as Lily won't be awake for a few hours."

Hermione closed her eyes as she lay against Harry's chest and listened to his gentle heartbeat. Harry with his arms tenderly around Hermione and every now and again planting a small kiss on the top of her head. Joanna and David watched the television and occasionally glanced at Harry and Hermione happily. Hermione quickly fell asleep and stayed that way for just over an hour before they all had some sandwiches.

About 6:30pm Harry came downstairs from checking on lily, "Yeah she's fine, still fast asleep" he said and he sat back down and cuddled up to Hermione again.

Joanna smiled "Darlings, I have a suggestion, would you like to hear it?"

"Sure mum" Hermione replied as she lifted her head off Harry's chest.

"I can see that you are both pretty tired, so I was thinking would you like to stay over here tonight? You won't need to unsettle Lily, you can just let her sleep and we could help you out, you can get some extra sleep" Joanna said with a smile. Harry and Hermione were rather surprised by this announcement before looking at eachother "Do you think Lily would be okay with staying here for a night, y'know new surroundings and all that?" Hermione asked him in a slight whisper.

"Yeah I think she will be fine, certainly not complaining at the moment is she" Harry commented with a grin. Hermione smiled "True" she turned to her parents "Yeah thank you, we would love to stay over."

David and Joanna beamed "Brilliant!" Joanna said happily.

Harry glanced at his watch "I'll apparate back to the house and get some over night things for us."

"I'll come with you" Hermione said "Can you look after Lily for a few minutes while we are gone?"

"Course darlings" Joanna replied.

"Okay thanks, back in a bit" Harry said and took Hermione's hand and they apparated back home.

Harry and Hermione rushed around the house getting their own things together and things for Lily too.

"Okay is that everything?" Harry asked Hermione as they met in the hallway. "Yeah I think so, lets go" Hermione said they held hands and disapparated back to the Granger house.

"We're back!" she called out and they saw Joanna appear coming down the stairs "Hey darlings, got everything you need?"

"Yeah I think so, how's Lily?" Harry asked.

"Oh she's fine, I just went up to change her, she's back to sleep now" Joanna replied.

"Thanks mum" Hermione said "We'll just put our bags upstairs."

"Okay, your father and I will be in the kitchen" Joanna said.

So Harry and Hermione deposited their bags on the floor of the bedroom they shared during last summer.

"Hasn't changed a bit" Harry said with a grin.

Hermione giggled "Nope it hasn't, except for it being quite empty now that all my stuff is at our house."

Harry nodded "That's true."

They went downstairs a few minutes later and into the kitchen "Mum is it okay if I put Lily's milk in the fridge for tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Yes of course" her mum replied with a smile.

Later that night, everyone was in bed and Lily had been changed into something more comfortable to sleep in.

Harry was cuddling Hermione in bed "It's really nice of your parents to let us stay over for the night isn't it?"

"Ahuh, actually I've been thinking about this, I think they planned it all along" Hermione replied with a slight smirk.

"What makes you think that?" asked Harry with raised eyebrows.

"Well mum told me that they were working on Saturday, they never ever work on Saturday's and it also so happens that they have tomorrow off. Coincidence? I don't think so" Hermione laughed.

"Oh Mrs. Potter y'know your problem is you think too much" Harry said and stroked her arm.

"Yeah but you love me for it though don't you?" Hermione asked as she lifted her head off his chest to look at him.

"Of course" Harry replied and kissed her lips.

They stayed in each other's arms just talking quietly until an hour later when they heard Lily crying.

"A certain little girl must be hungry" Hermione said with a smile "be back in a minute."

Harry grinned and Hermione rushed out of the room, picked up Lily and quietened her.

"Come on lets go see daddy shall we, yeah?" Hermione cooed to Lily. Hermione carried Lily into the bedroom and Harry smiled "Hey is she okay?"

Hermione got back into bed "Yeah she's fine, thought I'd feed her in here that's all." Harry smiled and Hermione began to feed Lily and Harry stroked Lily's hair. Once Lily had finished, Hermione burped her and kissed Lily's forehead "Say night, night to daddy" Hermione cooed to Lily.

"Night my beautiful Lily" Harry said and stroked Lily's cheek and kissed her head. Lily replied by making cute baby noises and Harry and Hermione smiled. Hermione got out of bed, put Lily back in the cot in the room next to theirs and went back to Harry.

"I'll do the first feed tonight" Harry told Hermione.

"Okay thank you" she replied with a smile and cuddled up to him and he held her in his arms gently "Night Hermione."

"Night Harry" Hermione said sleepily, he kissed her once more and they both fell asleep instantly. Lily woke up in the early hours of the morning and Harry and Hermione woke up.

"I'm going, I'm going" Harry said with a yawn and went into the nursery. He stopped Lily from crying, warmed up the expressed breast milk Hermione had earlier put in the fridge and sat at the breakfast bar and fed the baby.

"Hey good girl, certainly were hungry weren't you" he kissed her head after putting the empty bottle on the counter.

"Are you two alright?" the voice of Joanna said as she appeared in the kitchen. Harry looked up and smiled in surprise "Heya, what are you doing up at this time of night?"

"I couldn't get back to sleep after I heard Lily wake up" she replied.

"Oh I'm sorry, Joanna" Harry said apologetically.

"Oh don't worry about it darling, babies cant help crying, its fine honestly" she walked over to them "Pass her here" she said softly to Harry.

Harry smiled and did so "Now Harry, you get off to bed, go on" Joanna said to him as she cradled Lily in her arms.

"Oh I couldn't possibly …" Harry interrupted.

"Oh nonsense, I'm already up and you and Hermione both need your sleep, take all the opportunities you can."

"Well only if you're sure?" Harry said cautiously.

Joanna gave a small chuckle "Yes I am darling, now off you go."

Harry smiled "Okay I will, thank you Joanna, you're a star!"

He looked down at Lily "Sweet dreams sweetheart" he bent down and kissed the baby's forehead before looking back up to Joanna.

"Thanks again, see you in the morning" he kissed her cheek.

"Your welcome Harry, night!" she replied with a sweet smile.

Harry gave a last smile and went back upstairs and back to bed.

Hermione and Harry were up every two/three hours either feeding or changing Lily. At just gone 7:00am Joanna heard Lily crying; so she got out of bed and hurried into the nursery.

"Hey poppet, what's the matter eh? You want Grandma to change your nappy yeah?" So she did so and then a bleary eyed Hermione rushed into the room "Oh mum, morning. Is Lily okay?"

Joanna smiled "Yeah she's fine, aren't you sweetie" she kissed Lily's tummy, Hermione smiled.

"Do you want to finish dressing her and I'll make a start on breakfast?" Joanna asked Hermione.

"Okay yeah that would be great, thanks mum."

Hermione moved over to the changing table and her mum left the room.

"Good morning, Lily. Bet you had a nice sleep didn't you?" she kissed Lily's forehead "now let's get you dressed yeah?" Hermione went through the bag by her feet and brought out a light lemon coloured baby grow and dressed Lily in it. "Come on then sweetheart, let's go downstairs shall we hmm" she cooed to Lily as she lifted her up and went downstairs

"Oh don't you look pretty" Joanna cooed to her grand-daughter after Hermione entered the kitchen.

Hermione smiled "Ooo mum, are you cooking a full English?"

"Certainly am" Joanna replied with a grin.

"Harry will be very pleased, that's if he wakes up in time to have some" Hermione said and laughed.

"Aww he's tired bless him, just let him sleep, I can always make another if he's not up when we have ours" her mother replied.

Hermione smiled "Don't worry; Harry isn't the type to sleep till noon, probably be up as soon as he can smell your cooking." The two women laughed.

Around 9:00am just after Hermione finished feeding Lily, Joanna put four plates of food onto the kitchen table and as they sat down to eat, they heard David, along with Harry, coming down the stairs.

"Ooo something smells good!" Harry said with an eager smile then turned to Hermione "Morning sweetheart" and kissed Hermione who greeted him back.

"How long have you two been up?" David asked his wife and Hermione.

"Since about 7:00am when Lily woke up" Joanna replied.

"How is she?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Perfect as usual, she's probably gone back to sleep in the cot again by now" Hermione commented to Harry who grinned.

Harry and Hermione gathered all their things together and left the Granger household and headed back home, not long after they had eaten tea that evening.

"That was so much fun!" Harry announced as they entered the living-room.

Hermione giggled "Yeah it was, I'm so glad they helped us out these few days, been able to get some extra sleep." Hermione took Lily out of the carry car seat as Harry responded "Yeah I completely agree."

Harry came over and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and they smiled at one another, "We have the most perfect family don't we?" he said.

Hermione beamed at him, without needing to say anything, Harry knew her answer.


	17. Leaving Her

**Chapter Seventeen - Leaving Her**

Sunday evening on the 30th July, the night before Harry's birthday, he and Hermione were going out for the evening to celebrate, both dressed in formal wear with Hermione in a lovely navy blue halter neck dress and high heels.

"Wow! Hermione…you look fantastic!" Harry said in total admiration.

Hermione blushed "Aww thank you, that is so sweet" she came up and he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

That moment Lily began crying "Aww she can't still be awake! We are going to be late!" Hermione said, now stressing herself out. Quickly rushing into the living room to calm Lily down.

"It's alright love don't worry. They will keep our table" Harry assured her.

"I'm really not sure we should be leaving her you know" Hermione said worriedly as she rocked Lily back and forth in her arms.

"She'll be fine Hermione; your parents will be here. There is no need to be concerned."

"Still…" Hermione began "I don't want to leave her, what if something happens or what if she cries again and my parents can't…" Hermione looked on the verge of a panic attack and Harry had to hastily calm her.

"Hermione its okay, you have to calm down, alright" Hermione breathed a sigh. "Look at her, she's sleeping now" Harry said to Hermione as they both looked down at Lily in Hermione's arms. "She is going to be just fine. Do you trust me?" Hermione nodded avidly in response "Then you have nothing to fear" he kissed her forehead gently.

Hermione gave a small smile "Yeah I guess your right."

The knock on the front door signalled that Hermione's parents had arrived.

"I'll answer the door" Harry said.

"Okay" Hermione replied and as Harry went off she kissed Lily's forehead gently "I love you darling, mummy and daddy won't be around for a few hours but Grandma and Grandad are here, we wont be long I promise" she kissed Lily's forehead again before settling her in the bassinet and covered her small torso with the blanket.

"Hi darling" Joanna said as she and David entered the living-room with Harry.

"Hey mum, dad" Hermione hugged them both.

"Are you both sure you are okay with looking after Lily, because if not we can just stay…" Hermione said cautiously.

"Yes darling we are very sure, you and Harry go out and enjoy yourselves" Joanna said to them.

Hermione smiled "Okay, well here is a list of instructions I've made in case she wakes up, or you come across any difficulties. I've just fed her twenty minutes ago, so she shouldn't wake now for a while, but please, please call me or Harry if there are any problems" Hermione said anxiously.

"Sweetheart, everything will be fine" Joanna tried to assure Hermione "I know what it's like to leave a baby for the first time and it is nerve-wracking but try and relax and have a good time yeah" she gave Hermione a hug.

Hermione breathed a sigh and grabbed her bag "Okay I will try" she glanced briefly at Lily, before turning back to her parents "We'll see you later."

"Bye you two have fun" David said and Hermione gently took Harry's hand and they apparated outside a restaurant in London.

They ate a fabulous meal complete with champagne; Hermione couldn't fully relax and enjoy the evening properly as she was still very worried about Lily, despite the reassuring words earlier from Harry and her parents.

"I'm sorry Harry but I just have to call my parents, I've got to know if Lily is alright" Hermione said to Harry as they were waiting for their desserts.

"Hermione there really is no need …" Harry said.

"I've got to" she said to him firmly and rushed outside the restaurant and called home. "Hello mum, it's me."

"Hey darling, before you ask, yes Lily is completely fine."

Hermione breathed a happy sigh "Oh thank heavens. Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah she's been out like a light since you left, haven't heard a peep from her."

"Aww that's good, I feel so much better knowing she is okay."

"You've no need to worry darling, you get back to Harry and enjoy the rest of your evening out."

"Thanks mum, we'll be home in about an hour or so. See you later."

"Bye love" Joanna said and they hung up the phone.

Hermione returned back to Harry who had just received their desserts from the waiter. "Is she alright?" he asked.

"Yeah mum said she is fine, she's still sleeping" Hermione told him.

Harry took one of her hands gently "See I told you she would be fine" he said softly. Hermione smiled and they both ate their desserts happily.

Once the two of them had eaten and drank what they could, they left the restaurant and walked hand in hand lovingly down the banks of the River Thames. Hermione began shivering slightly.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head "No, no I'm fine."

Harry, however, was having none of it, and took off his suit jacket and draped it over Hermione's shoulders.

She smiled at him and took his hand again "Thank you."

He smiled too "I'm not having my wife shivering from the cold" and he kissed her. "You know I've been thinking" Harry started to say as they carried on walking again "What shall we do for our anniversary?"

Hermione smiled "I don't mind, really. Whatever you feel like doing will make me happy."

Harry looked lovingly at her "Well I was thinking we could go for a long weekend away somewhere?"

Hermione's eyes lit up at the idea "Really?"

Harry gave a small chuckle "Yeah if you'd like to."

"I would love to!" she said enthusiastically and kissed his cheek.

"Ooo where could we go?" she thought.

"How about we have a think about it and decide in a few days?" Harry suggested.

Hermione smiled "Yeah good idea, sounds like a plan to me" she giggled and they kissed.

They walked for a few more minutes before Hermione leaned into Harry.

"Harry, can we go home now?" she asked quietly.

"You want to see if Lily is okay don't you?" he asked with a grin and raised eyebrows.

Hermione gave a coy smile "Yeah… I'm sorry, I can't help being concerned about her. I'm her mother."

Harry gave a small chuckle and kissed Hermione's cheek "Come on then" and they made sure no muggles were within sight before disapparating back home.

"We're back!" Hermione called and she and Harry entered the living-room.

"Oh hey you two, we weren't expecting you back for a while" David said.

"Hermione couldn't stay away from the baby any longer" Harry said to him and they all smiled.

"Hello darlings, did you have a good time?" Joanna said as she walked into the living-room, having just changed Lily.

"Yeah we did thanks" Harry said cheerfully.

"Awww sweetheart come to mummy!" Hermione cooed to Lily, and Joanna handed her over.

"Mummy missed you so much!" Hermione kissed her daughter tenderly on the forehead and held her very close.

"Thank you for looking after her" Harry said to his in-laws.

"Oh it was our pleasure Harry; anytime. We've loved looking after her. She was as good as gold" Joanna replied happily.

They all said their goodbyes and Hermione's parents left the Potter's house and drove home.

"I feel silly for acting so worried over nothing" Hermione admitted as they settled Lily in the nursery.

"It's not your fault Hermione, it's part of your instinct now to make sure she is alright, you should in no way feel silly just for being a protective, loving mother" Harry said sweetly.

Hermione smiled "Thank you" and she kissed him.

Harry looked down at his watch "Hey Hermione, it is still quite early, do you mind if I go catch up with the guys at the pub to help Ron celebrate?"

Hermione laughed "Yeah go on then, I want you home by midnight though" she warned.

Harry chuckled "Okay I'll try, see you later" he gave her a kiss and a loving look at Lily before disapparating away.


	18. Birthday Bombshell

**Chapter Eighteen - Birthday Bombshell**

The following day, Harry's birthday. Hermione was the first one to wake up, she smiled as she realised what was happening today and she leaned over and captured Harry's lips with her own. This woke Harry immediately and he kissed her back, before both of them parted and they smiled at eachother.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Hermione said sweetly.

"And what a way to begin my birthday, thank you" he gave her a small kiss. They both sat up in bed and cuddled up to one another.

"That was an amazing night's sleep" Harry commented, "When did you get up to see to Lily?"

Hermione frowned "Me? No I didn't see to her at all, I thought you did?" she looked utterly bewildered and glanced briefly at the baby monitor and she could hear the light breathing of Lily emanating from it.

"No, no I didn't wake up at all last night" they both looked at eachother in silence before the corners of Harry's mouth turned up into a grin "Does this mean that..?.."

Hermione beamed "Lily slept all the way through" she covered her mouth with her hand "Oh my god I can't believe it! She's finally done it!" they gave a joyous laugh "That's the first time she has slept through all night!" Hermione said with much excitement in her voice.

"See, all that getting her into a routine and stuff you did Hermione, it all worked" Harry said with much amicability towards his wife.

"It wasn't all me" Hermione said a bit bashful "You helped too."

Harry shook his head "Not really, I mean I'm in work all day, you are the one at home with her, you settled her into a routine that suits how and when we do things, so its all your doing." Harry was just grinning at her and laughed at Hermione's stubbornness to believe it was her that had done all the hard work. Hermione didn't respond because as if right on queue, they heard Lily's cries from the baby monitor on Hermione's bedside table.

Hermione laughed "She will want her feed now" she got out of bed and into the nursery to pick up an upset Lily from her cot and Hermione began to feed her. Harry poked his head around the doorframe and smiled over at Hermione "I'm going to have a shower" he told her.

"Okay" Hermione replied "then I'll cook you your birthday breakfast" she grinned.

Harry laughed "Can't wait" and he disappeared.

Once Hermione had fed Lily, burped her and laid her back in the cot, she went downstairs to cook breakfast. Harry appeared not long later, fully dressed and ready for work. "Feels so strange having to go to work on my birthday" Harry said as he sat down at the kitchen table, both of them chatting in between mouthfuls, "Never had to do it before."

Hermione laughed "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have an easy day and remember we've got the party this evening, so that is one thing to look forward to."

Harry nodded "Yeah, yeah your right. Hey do you want me to come home for lunch?

Hermione shook her head "I'm sorry Harry, but I've already made lunch plans with Luna."

Harry nodded "Okay that's fair enough, I'm sure I'll find Ron in the canteen, probably all the worse for wear after last night."

Hermione laughed "Well that's his own fault; well actually no all you guys are to blame for going to the pub to celebrate, knowing full well that you all had work the following morning."

Harry rolled his eyes "Yes, yes I know. Hey I got in by midnight didn't I?"

Hermione laughed "Yeah you did" she paused "Mad to think it's been a whole year since Ron and Luna got married; only feels like yesterday."

Harry smiled "Certainly does."

Hermione placed her knife and fork down after finishing her last mouthful, "Okay well I'm going to change and dress Lily, I'm sure she wants to say goodbye to her daddy on his birthday before he leaves" she said with a grin.

Harry chuckled "Yeah he would like that very much indeed."

Hermione beamed and left Harry to finish off the last of his food. She came back downstairs at 8:50am, just as Harry was about to leave for work and they met in the hallway. Harry realised Lily had a pink baby-grow on but as Hermione moved Lily in her arms she made it more obvious that on the front were the words 'Daddy's girl' Harry beamed and Hermione was smiling at him, he kissed her and looked at their daughter.

"Goodbye my little angel, you are certainly the best present daddy could ever wish for" he bent down and kissed the baby's forehead.

Hermione said with a smile "You'll get your present later Harry."

"Hermione, you really didn't have to get me anything y'know. You and Lily being here is enough for me" Harry told her.

"That is sweet, but you are definitely going to like what I got you, I'm not telling you what it is, so don't even bother trying to ask" she giggled.

Harry laughed "Okay I wont, I'll look forward to finding out later. Have a good day" he kissed Hermione deeply, gave a small wave to Lily before apparating away to the ministry.

Hermione spent the rest of the morning taking care of Lily, but most of the time getting the decorations and food ready for Harry's birthday party that evening. As lunchtime drew near, Hermione fed and changed Lily; she then put her in the pram, before heading to the Ministry of Magic. Hermione had no intention of going to have lunch with Luna; she had only said that to Harry to put him off the scent. Hermione planned to surprise Harry by turning up at his office with Lily, and the three of them having lunch together, with maybe Ron in tow, and also show Lily to Harry's, and her own, work colleagues.

As Hermione walked down the main entrance hall of the Ministry, pushing the pram as she did so, and reached the enormously grand fountain, she spotted Mr. Weasley. He saw Hermione out of the corner of his eye and smiled over at her, before turning back to the two gentlemen he was chatting to.

"I'm sorry guys but would you mind excusing me for a while, I'll meet you after lunch" the two men shook Mr. Weasley's hand and walked off in the direction of the lifts, while Mr. Weasley walked over to where Hermione had now stopped by the fountain.

"Hello Hermione! How lovely to see you" he kissed her cheek.

"And you Mr. Weasley" she replied and he looked down at Lily who was lying in the pram but she was fully awake.

"Hello little Lily" he smiled at her, "She doing okay?" Mr. Weasley inquired.

"Yeah she's fine, aren't you darling" Hermione cooed to Lily with a smile, "Thought we'd come here and surprise the birthday boy" she said and chuckled.

Mr. Weasley smiled "That's lovely, Harry will be pleased. How are the preparations for the party coming along?"

Hermione nodded "Yeah very well, I've done most of it. How about our surprise?"

Mr. Weasley grinned "Oh yes that is completely fine, I can't wait to see the look on Harry's face when we tell him."

Hermione laughed "Me neither. Alright Mr. Weasley I best go catch up with Harry, I'll see you at 5:30."

"Okay Hermione, we'll see you later" he kissed her cheek once more, said a sweet goodbye to Lily before disappearing off down a corridor.

Hermione walked into the central office of the Auror department a few minutes later and smiled at the people who looked up from their desks, a lot of them came over to see her and the baby.

"Aww Mrs. Potter! She is gorgeous" said a few, while others chorused, "Congratulations!"

Hermione was grinning "Thank you very much" and answered a few questions that some of them had.

There was a definite exciting buzz that had surrounded the room, which was causing them all to make a lot of noise. Harry appeared from his office in puzzlement.

"Okay, okay calm down, what is with all the noise?" he asked aloud to the room, he looked over to where the proportion of the Aurors were gathered and some of them stepped aside allowing Harry to see that Hermione was standing there, and that she had brought Lily. Harry's expression immediately softened and he smiled as he walked hastily towards her.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" he asked as he kissed her cheek.

"We wanted to come here and surprise you" Hermione said with a smile as she glanced briefly at Lily in the pram.

Harry grinned at her "Thank you that is so nice."

"Uh Mr. Potter can we all go off to lunch?" a man's voice asked in amongst a few people.

"Yes, yes you can all go" Harry said to them, there were smiles and happy cheers as they all rushed out of the room.

Harry laughed "They love their lunch this lot, honestly." Hermione giggled.

"Anyway, I still can't understand why you're here; you said you were having lunch with Luna?"

Hermione gave a sly grin "I never had any lunch plans with Luna, I just wanted to come and surprise you for once, and also introduce Lily to everyone, as from what you've told me they all seemed very eager to see her."

Harry grinned and looked down at Lily and stroked her hair "Well come on then, lets go have some lunch."

Harry took Hermione's hand and they went off to the canteen where they bumped into Ron, and the three of them ate lunch and chatted till lunchtime was over and both Harry and Ron went back off to their offices.

Hermione consequently went off to introduce Lily to her co-workers, who were still working hard on the campaign for house-elves.

As Harry returned home from work at just gone 4:30pm, he found Hermione rushing around trying to get everything sorted. She was singing to herself as she was putting the food onto plates in the dining-room.

"I'm home" Harry called as he came into the dining-room to greet her.

Hermione gave a small gasp and held her hand to her heart as she turned to face him "Oh Harry you made me jump."

"Sorry" he said apologetically and gave her a kiss, "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay, just very stressed. I've had to do the decorations, all the food and drink, Lily has been keeping me on my toes and I haven't even got ready yet!" as she gave her rant her voice became even higher and more agitated. Harry immediately enveloped her into a hug "Hermione, you have to calm down sweetheart."

He let go of her and put his hands on her upper arms "You have done an amazing job with this place; all the decorations are really great! And all this food must have taken you hours!" he gave her an admirable smile. "I don't know how you do it all, and with Lily to look after aswell. You, Hermione Potter, are incredible" he gave her a kiss and she smiled at him.

"Well it is your birthday; want this to be a fun evening for everyone, after all this is the first time we have all been together since before I had Lily."

Harry grinned "Tonight is going to be such fun! I can't wait" he kissed her again but they were instantly interrupted by Lily crying. They both laughed. "She has the most perfect sense of timing doesn't she?" Harry grinned.

Hermione laughed "I think she needs changing, I'll do that and get ready myself."

"Okay yeah me too" Harry responded.

Hermione went to Lily in the living-room, picked her up from the bassinet and quietened her down. Harry got changed in their bedroom; Hermione came in after changing Lily and laid the baby down on the bed as she herself got changed into a raspberry coloured wrap dress and some black heeled shoes.

"You look stunning, Hermione!" Harry said as he had got changed out of his work clothes and into a clean shirt and some more casual jeans.

"Thank you, oh yeah Harry would you mind going downstairs, my parents said they are arriving early, so they should be here any minute" she said as she picked up Lily off the bed.

"Alright, sure" Harry said and left the room.

"Come on then sweetheart, lets make you even prettier for daddy yeah" she cooed to Lily, took her into the nursery and dressed her in a sweet white dress, with very small yellow flowers dotted on it and some tights and yellow booties to keep her little feet warm. Hermione carried Lily downstairs and into the living-room where Harry was standing admiring the decorations, he turned around when he heard them enter and grinned.

"Who's the prettiest baby in the whole world" he cooed to Lily as Hermione handed Lily to him, he bounced her gently and kissed her forehead.

"Oh here they are" Hermione said excitedly as she noticed from the front window that her parents had just pulled up on the driveway. Harry and Hermione rushed to greet them at the doorway, where they exchanged greetings and Hermione's parents fussed over Lily.

Within the next twenty minutes all of the guests turned up at the Potter household, Hermione gathered everyone into the living-room. Most people were standing while others managed to find seats on the sofas or chairs. Hermione brought out Harry's birthday cake from the kitchen and they all sang 'Happy Birthday' and cheered after he blew out the candles.

"Okay I'll go and cut the cake in a moment, but first" Hermione turned to her husband and smiled "Harry, have you noticed anything strange about today, or this party in particular?" she asked, after putting the cake momentarily down on the coffee table.

Harry stood there, with a deep frown, thinking hard over what Hermione meant by that, but Harry shook his head as he could not quite put his finger on what it was.

Hermione laughed "Haven't you noticed there are absolutely no presents?"

Harry looked surprised "Oh yeah…" he paused as there was a small chuckle from everyone.

Hermione continued "Well there is a very good reason for this Harry, and no it's not because we all forgot" she chuckled "I'm going to hand over to Mr. Weasley, he'll explain" she said and fell silent.

Harry was completely confused, but still turned his attention to Mr. Weasley, who had moved to stand next to Hermione.

"Harry. The reason why none of us have brought any presents is due to the fact that we were all a bit puzzled about what to get you, so Hermione came up with the idea of us all clubbing together and getting you one big present." He gave a smile to Harry "Harry have you ever heard of a place called Olicia?" Harry shook his head in response. Mr. Weasley continued "I'm not surprised, as very few people do know of it; it is a secluded tropical island in the Caribbean that is only visible to wizards. Muggles have no perception of it, if they looked at that area all they would see is ocean. So basically I have arranged, as I am Minister for Magic, for everyone in this room to spend a week there on holiday for your birthday."

There were joyous smiles spread on everyone's faces around the room, smiles bright enough to light up the entire world, they were all looking at Harry who was just standing there, utterly gobsmacked. He was so shocked that it took him a while to speak, when he did finally summon the words he spoke with much astonishment.

"All of us…. Are going to a tropical island….on holiday… together …for my birthday?" he gave a small laugh "Are you serious?"

Mr. Weasley grinned "Completely Harry, we thought this would be a real fun experience for everyone, it's all arranged, we are all ready and we leave tomorrow evening."

Harry's eyes widened "Tomorrow evening?!" he exclaimed "Wow … but what about packing and money and everything else?"

Hermione was the one who replied to Harry's questions "Harry I've already packed for us."

Harry looked at her in surprise "You've packed? When did you do that?"

"Over this past week. I've been steadily taking things from the wardrobe and drawers so that you wouldn't notice anything unusual, and as far as money goes, its all been paid for, we all paid our own bits and I've taken money out for us to spend." Harry looked rather impressed. They had organised everything. "So Harry what d'ya say, do you want to go?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry beamed "Of course I do!" there was laughter, cheers and smiles and Hermione went up to kiss Harry and he put an arm around her waist. "I can't believe you have all planned this, didn't realise how sneaky you all are" everyone laughed "but thank you all so much, this is going to be the best birthday ever!" they all smiled a buzz of excitement filled the room, and everyone divulged into conversations about the holiday.

"This is so mental!" Harry said and laughed, Mr. Weasley grinned "This place is stunning Harry. It's really quite a small island, mainly covered with trees, but on the eastern side is where we will be staying. We are each having our own hut like bungalow's to stay in, which are literally a few yards away from the best beach on the whole island."

Harry looked mesmerised "Wow, sounds amazing!"

Hermione grinned "It does and we are having the whole island to ourselves!" she said excitedly.

Harry once again looked perplexed.

"There will only be us on this island, no other tourists so to speak, just the people who work there, we will have the utmost privacy and we can do pretty much what we want" Hermione told him excitedly.

Harry grinned "Ooo wicked! Complete freedom!" Mr. Weasley nodded and grinned. He answered a few more of Harry's questions before he went off and Hermione's parents came over to join them, Joanna handing Lily to Harry. "This holiday sounds really exciting, it's such a shame we can't come with you" Joanna said to them.

Harry frowned "Wait, hang on, you aren't coming with us?"

David shook his head sadly "No I'm afraid not, we had already booked a holiday in Southern Spain months before this was even planned."

"Yeah and even if they didn't already have a holiday booked they couldn't have come anyway" Hermione added, sadly "This place is extremely well protected with so many complicated spells that it's impossible to change them to let muggles come onto the island."

"Aww that is a real shame, would have been really great if you were coming with us all" Harry said.

"Yeah it would've, but oh well don't worry I'm sure you'll have a marvellous time. We want to see lots of photos when you come back though" Joanna told them.

Harry and Hermione chuckled "Oh don't worry, there will be lots!" Harry said with a grin.

A while later, "Miney!" a nearly sixteen month old Teddy said as he walked over to Hermione and grabbed her legs, obviously wanting attention.

"Hey Teddy" Hermione smiled down at the toddler and picked him up and placed him on her hip "Are you hungry?" Teddy gave a nod in response. Hermione giggled "Alright then lets find you something to eat yeah."

She took him into the kitchen and handed Teddy a small soft biscuit with currants in, which she knew were one of his favourites. Teddy held the biscuit in his little hands and began nibbling it. Hermione smiled and carried him back into the room over to where Tonks was sitting, holding Lily and talking to Harry, who was sitting next to her, and to Lupin who was balanced on the arm of the sofa.

"Teddy, has Auntie Hermione been feeding you those biscuits again?" Lupin said sweetly to his son, who instantly smiled and giggled.

They all laughed.

"You don't mind me letting him have a biscuit do you?" Hermione asked Teddy's parents, as Harry moved over allowing her to sit between him and Tonks.

"No, no it's fine. He's allowed a treat once in a while" Tonks said with a grin. Teddy sat on Hermione's lap and finished the remainder of his biscuit; once he had he just sat there, looking around curiously.

"Do you want to go to your daddy?" Hermione said to Teddy who instantly moved himself so he was clinging onto Hermione, and they all laughed.

"Sorry Remus" Hermione said in an apologetic voice as she wrapped her arms around Teddy. Lupin just chuckled as he said "It's alright don't worry, he loves you a lot Hermione and I can't say that I blame him either, as you are the one who gives him lots of treats."

Hermione blushed slightly and Harry just grinned at her.

Teddy eventually got fed up of sitting on Hermione's lap, she put him onto the floor and he wandered off and found some toys to play with. Consequently, Lily, who was still being cuddled by Tonks, began crying and fussing. "Hey what's the matter hmmm" Tonks cooed to Lily.

"Do you think she's hungry?" Harry said to Hermione, who shook her head,

"No she isn't due her feed for over an hour, I'll try her with the dummy" she got up and grabbed a dummy from the bag next to the bassinet and rushed back, sat down and placed the dummy carefully in Lily's mouth and she quietened straight away. "There you go all better now, just wanted your dummy didn't you sweetie" Hermione cooed to Lily. They all smiled.

"How is she doing at night now?" Remus asked Harry and Hermione.

"Yeah she's doing very well, I mean it varies" Harry answered "Saturday night she was waking up every four hours, but last night she slept all the way through! So fingers crossed we've finally cracked it and she will sleep right through again tonight."

Tonks looked stunned "Wow you two are lucky, Teddy didn't start sleeping all the way through till he was thirteen months old."

Hermione smiled "Well I suppose every baby is different."

"Hmm yeah" Tonks replied and smiled too, "This holiday is going to be great fun, haven't had a decent break for so long, we can all relax."

Harry laughed "Doubt there will be much relaxing going on. All of us together plus a toddler and three babies? it will be total chaos."

The four of them laughed "I'm sure we will all be fine, we can all help eachother out. That's the advantage of going on holiday with a big group of people, lot of extra pairs of hands" Lupin said with a grin. They chuckled and watched Lily lay contently in Tonks's arms.

Harry and Hermione said goodbye to everyone between 9:00pm and 10:00pm. Hermione fed Lily after everyone had left, she changed her, dressed her in something more comfortable to sleep in and Lily quickly fell fast asleep in her cot in the nursery. Hermione smiled down at her and Harry appeared already dressed in his pyjamas and he came up behind his wife, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, as he too looked down at Lily.

"I never even thought to ask, are we alright to be taking Lily abroad, after all she is only five weeks old?" Harry said.

"Well I went to the doctors to ask about it and she did a check on Lily and she said it's absolutely fine. We have just got to make sure she is extremely well protected from the sun, try to keep her in the shade as much as possible. Also, as long as we keep to the routine we have got her into, then it will be okay" Hermione replied and Harry took his chin off her shoulder and she turned around to face him.

"I think this trip is going to be really good for all of us, and its Lily's first ever holiday; now that is something exciting."

Harry grinned "Oh yeah definitely."

Hermione sighed happily "Right let me just get changed then we can go to bed" she gave a last loving look down at Lily before leaving the room with Harry following her, he got into bed and Hermione came out of the en-suite bathroom a few minutes later while keeping her dressing gown on.

"Harry" she said simply as she walked towards the bed.

"Hmm" he replied.

"You know I said to you this morning, that you will get your birthday present later?" she said softly.

"Yeah" he gave a small laugh "We've been through this darling; we are going on holiday for my birthday that was my surprise present."

"Well that's not technically all …" she said to him lovingly, this caught Harry's attention. She was standing by her side of the bed facing him, she removed her silk dressing gown and underneath all she was wearing was a sexy short black chemise. Hermione looked at him teasingly.

Harry looked her up and down and she got into bed next to him.

"Blimey Hermione!" Harry said in shock "but are you sure you are ready for this just yet? I mean just because it's my birthday doesn't mean that you feel you have to..."

Hermione smiled sweetly at him and nodded "Oh I'm ready Harry, do you realise how long it's been since we slept together… far too long." She wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm fit, healthy and definitely ready for this" she said and beamed at him.

Harry gleamed "Well in that case" he said and captured her lips with his own, both of them finally giving in to temptation and longing, staying awake for most of the night, and Lily was not the reason why.


	19. Olicia

**Chapter Nineteen - Olicia**

Lily's loud cries awoke Harry and Hermione the next morning, both of them were entangled with eachother as their eyes fluttered open. They looked at one another lovingly and Harry kissed Hermione gently before either of them had the chance to say good morning.

"I best go feed Lily" were Hermione's first words before giving him a cheeky smile which Harry returned; "Thank you for last night" Harry said "Best birthday ever!"

Hermione smiled sweetly and giggled as she left the room after quickly putting on her dressing gown. Harry lay in bed, stretched and couldn't help a wide smile spread across his face. He gave a contented sigh; things at this very moment in time just couldn't get any better. Harry had never experienced this much happiness before. Growing up he was devoid of a happy childhood, no parents and living with relatives who never really wanted him. He had felt vulnerable and alone until he became eleven years old, when a whole other world, a whole new life, opened up to him. He struggled and fought through it all, eventually succeeded, creating a brilliant life for himself and the rest of the world.

Harry beamed and got out of bed, reaching the nursery where Hermione had just placed Lily back in the cot, she was now looking at him with a smile that she saved for his eyes only. Harry went over and enveloped her into his arms tightly; Hermione gave a small laugh but equally loved the feeling of being in his arms, as they drew out of the hug Harry just looked at her sweetly.

Hermione watched him, bewildered, but with a smile "What has got into you this morning?"

Harry grinned back at her "I just love being alive, that's all."

He gave her a kiss before exiting the room for a shower, leaving Hermione in a state of bewilderment but she felt happy knowing that Harry was happy too.

Harry left for work not long later, allowing Hermione to do the last of the packing and making sure she had everything they needed for herself, Harry and most importantly, Lily. Hermione was dressed in a white strap top, navy skirt and white flip flops and her hair tied up in a messy bun, when Harry returned home from work. "Well hey look at you, all set for sunnier climes!" Harry grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hiya, yeah I sure am! You best get changed too; you'll roast in those work clothes."

"Yes dear" Harry replied with pretend annoyance; Hermione rolled her eyes but giggled. Harry got changed into long shorts, casual t-shirt and trainers, before entering the living-room to find their bags and suitcases already on the floor.

"Blimey Hermione you've packed all of it?"

She smiled proudly "Yeah I have indeed, I've double and triple checked that we have everything, its all there. You might want to look in your suitcase Harry, in case there is something I've packed you don't want to take, or you realise there is something you need."

Harry nodded "Okay thanks" he did so and after a couple of minutes he closed it.

"Well I am impressed" Harry said as he stood up and came over to Hermione "There is nothing you've missed out and you've packed all the stuff I like. You know me too well Hermione." He kissed her cheek.

"Well I am your wife" Hermione replied cheekily.

Harry laughed "That's very true. Right I'll go make sure everything's locked and what have you and then we can go."

Hermione put Lily into the baby carrier and strapped it to herself and shrinking her and Lily's luggage and putting it in her pocket. Harry joined her within minutes, shrunk his luggage, the pram (including carry car seat) too and they held hands as they apparated to The Burrow.

Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Luna with Artie, Ginny and Neville, Bill and Fleur with Victoire, Fred and Angelina, George and Katie, Charlie and Elena, along with Lupin and Tonks with Teddy, would be joining the three Potter's on the one week long holiday.

They were all already there when Harry, Hermione and Lily arrived at the Weasley's home, all of them dressed in very cool, summery loose clothes. After they had greeted them all Mr. Weasley held up a peculiar looking translucent crystal. "What's that Mr. Weasley?" Hermione inquired.

"It is a special crystal Hermione" he told her "Unique to the island of Olicia, this is our portkey to take us there. So can everyone gather round and put a finger on it, it will activate in thirty seconds."

Once they had done so, Mr. Weasley looked at his watch "Okay. Three, two, one" they all felt the usual tug at the naval and the next minute they all arrived on a flat grass area surrounded by trees. Luckily they had all landed without any trouble, Hermione glanced down at Lily to make sure she was okay; she was fast asleep against her chest, Hermione smiled and turned to look around.

A stunning blue sky was high above them all, not one cloud visible anywhere. Beautiful, rich green palm trees, along with other native trees were surrounding them; Hermione spotted two paths each going off in different directions. Mr. Weasley then spoke "Okay guys, this is it. Follow me and I'll show you all where we are staying." Harry took hold of Hermione's hand and they, along with everyone else, followed Mr. Weasley through a corridor of trees, before coming out into an open clearing. A huge piece of grass was in the centre with a path surrounding it, off which were many little paths.

Everyone gathered on the grass and Mr. Weasley gave them each keys and told them where they were staying. Harry and Hermione, with Lily, took the path on their right, within metres they were standing outside a reasonable size wooden hut that looked a bit like a chalet. They went up the few steps and onto a wooden porch which had a bench on one side and a small table and chairs on the other, in the middle was a door and windows across the front of the hut.

Harry opened the door and they let themselves in, they were very keen to explore the whole place. To their right was a seating area with a few sofas and bookcases. On their left was a small area with table and chairs and a few kitchen counters, but surprisingly no fridge or cooker, which puzzled Hermione and Harry. There was a very small corridor which led off into a small bedroom which contained a cot along with a wardrobe, a set of drawers, a changing table and a chair.

Opposite that room was Harry and Hermione's master bedroom which had a vast king sized bed, there were canvas' covering part of the walls, it was a light and airy room that looked very inviting. Also were some built in wardrobes, drawers, dressing table and two chairs. In between these two bedrooms was a well sized bathroom, complete with all the normal amenities.

"Wow!" said Hermione in astonishment as she and Harry took their shrunken luggage and baby things out before enlarged it in their bedroom "This place is great!"

"It sure is" Harry agreed "Hey shall I go put Lily in the cot?"

Hermione nodded and took the carrier off herself and handed Lily to him "Thanks Harry" she said.

He smiled "Come on then darling, lets go see your room yeah" he cooed to Lily, he got into the room and cuddled her closely.

"Now I know this is all new and its totally strange, but we aren't here for long and mummy and me are not far away" he kissed her forehead and placed her in the cot, made sure she was settled and joined Hermione back in their bedroom.

"Is she alright?" Hermione asked as she had started putting some of her clothes into the wardrobe. "Yeah she's fine. Hey leave that alone for a second" he took the top she was holding and put it on the bed, before wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist and kissing her deeply.

"Mmmm you know" Hermione said sweetly "We could finish from where we left off last night?" she gave a mischievous smile.

Harry grinned "Well I could be tempted."

Hermione giggled and they began kissing again, collapsing backwards onto their large bed.

"Hello!" called Ron's voice.

Harry and Hermione broke apart and Harry sighed "One of these days I'm going to teach Ron the sense of timing!" Hermione laughed and took his hand as they went into the living area to discover Ron looking around in awe.

"Hey guys! Aren't these places great?"

"Yeah they are. How did you get in here?" Hermione asked.

"Door was unlocked, why does it matter?" Ron enquired.

"No, no suppose not. Hey by the way, do you know why there are only kitchen units in here and no cooker or anything?" Hermione continued.

"I was wondering that too, I really haven't a clue why though."

Harry laughed "Oh you're a great help Ron."

Ron grinned "I aim to please."

The guys burst into laughter and Hermione rolled her eyes and ventured back into the bedroom to finish unpacking. Once she had done so, she breathed a happy sigh and discovered that Harry and Ron had left, deciding to find out where they had got to, she fetched a now alert Lily from the cot and exited the hut. Hermione went down the small path to her left, to the detached hut next door, where Ron and Luna were staying.

"Hey Luna, have you seen Harry anywhere?" Hermione asked, after Luna opened the door to her. "Yes he and Ron were here a moment ago, but they went off somewhere… they mentioned something about some traditional alcoholic drink or something."

Hermione sighed "Boys honestly" she smiled "Thanks Luna. Actually would you mind keeping an eye on Lily for me, just for a few minutes, I'll be right back."

"Yeah of course Hermione" Luna replied "I'd be happy too."

Hermione handed the baby to Luna before wandering off in search of her husband and Ron, finding them sitting next to a huge table constructed on the main grass area, in the middle of all the huts.

"There you two are!" Hermione said as she came up to them. "Thought I'd best come and check that you aren't getting drunk on this traditional Olicia alcohol, on only our first afternoon here" she warned.

Ron laughed "Unlikely with this one around" he nodded in Harry's direction, "Doesn't want to have a drink with his best mate" he pretended to look glum.

Harry tried not to laugh "Ron it's just gone lunch time! It's too early for alcohol."

"Well my body clock is telling me its evening so I say we should."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, "Aww and anyway, leave my Harry alone" she stroked Harry's hair and bent down to give him a kiss.

"Urghh get a room!" Ron said.

Harry and Hermione grinned "Just because you have no sense of romance" Hermione teased.

"I'm going" he faked annoyance "See you later, if you can control yourselves around eachother."

"Never!" Harry said with a grin and brought Hermione onto his lap and kissed her again.

"I'm definitely going" Ron said and rushed off in another direction, mumbling _"A week on holiday with Hermione, I must be mad! This is going to be madness, those two all over eachother 24/7."_

He disappeared leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"I'm _so_ going to enjoy winding him up this week" Hermione said with a giggle.

Harry raised his eyebrows "Oh I bet you will" he grinned and kissed her.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of everyone settling into their own accommodation and most of them staying inside just relaxing. Hermione discussed with Mr. Weasley about the lack of kitchen appliances in the huts and he informed her of a spell that automatically summons any kind of food they want into the huts, the cupboards were only there to store things for future days. The evening arrived quickly and they all gathered together to eat a beautifully prepared dinner of fresh seafood.

Later on, after they had all retired back to their separate huts, Hermione came up to Harry in their bedroom.

"Aww Hermione thanks for unpacking all my stuff for me, you are the best wife a guy could ever have" Harry gave her a kiss.

Hermione smiled "Thank you, well now that Lily is asleep and we are all alone" she wrapped her arms around his neck, teasing him profusely "No Ron or anyone to interrupt us" she was drawing circles on the back of Harry's neck which sent shivers down his spine "I was thinking maybe we could…" she bit her bottom lip in an innocent, yet mischievous, way.

"Oh come here" he snogged her senseless, both of them falling onto their bed. Lost in one another.

By next morning, Harry and Hermione woke up still quite tired, got dressed and went out to breakfast.

"Morning guys, want some breakfast?" Remus asked them as Harry and Hermione sat down. Hermione with baby monitor in hand, so they could hear Lily in the hut if she cried.

"Morning, oh yes thanks we'd love some" Hermione replied.

A huge mountain of food was laid out in the middle of the long table, every type of breakfast food imaginable. Hermione and Harry ate their food along with the small number of their group who were already up and dressed.

"Where do you think everyone is?" Hermione asked Bill who was feeding bits of banana to Victoire on his lap.

"I don't know, I suppose us lot are all up because we are the ones with babies. Everyone else doesn't have to wake up at 7:00am; they can have a lie in."

Harry gave a small smile "Lucky things."

Bill laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes and returned to her breakfast. Gradually all of the rest of the group emerged from their separate accommodations. By that point, the first people who had been there early, had already eaten breakfast. Including Hermione had gone off to feed, change and dress Lily, bringing her back outside with her.

"I vote the beach!" shouted Ginny.

"Oh come on! It's got to be the pool definitely" said George.

"No, no beach!" added Charlie.

"Pool!" Fred and George bellowed in unison.

This caused Mrs. Weasley to get annoyed "Okay enough!" she silenced them immediately.

"Thank you. Alright we shall do this fairly, hands up for those who want to go to the beach, and no shouting out!"

Five people put their hands up; Charlie laid his head down on the table in shame.

The remaining eleven people all grinned, "Alright so the swimming pool it is!" Mrs. Weasley announced.

There were cheers and they all got up to go back to their huts to get their stuff.

Hermione had a simple black bather laid out on the bed and next to it was a cute pink bikini. She was staring at the two, anxiously, not knowing which of the two to wear. Harry walked in, having changed into his swimming trunks and he looked at Hermione and then down at the swimwear on the bed.

"Hermione?" he inquired wonderingly.

Hermione looked up at him, a worried look on her face, Harry came on over to her and stroked her upper arms "What's the matter?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she always did when she was nervous or thinking intently; she glanced down briefly at the swimwear before answering Harry, hesitantly.

"I … I'm not sure if I want to go swimming."

Harry frowned "Why not?"

Hermione breathed a sigh "Because it would mean me … having to show myself to everyone."

She had unconsciously placed a hand on her stomach, Harry couldn't help his eyes following her action and it suddenly clicked. He looked at Hermione sympathetically. "Oh Hermione" he cupped her cheek "Sweetheart, is this because you've just had the baby?" Hermione gave a simple nod.

Harry smiled slightly "Well darling all I can say is, you do not to feel insecure with what you are wearing or about the way you look, remember a lot of the other girls here have gone through what you have. Sure you have just had Lily, and I'm not surprised you are feeling like you are, but really Hermione, wear whichever you want to. Whatever makes you feel most comfortable."

Hermione smiled at him and leaned in for a hug, which Harry immediately returned.

"Thank you Harry, you always say the right thing."

As they pulled out of the hug Harry raised his eyebrows "Are you sure about that?"

Hermione giggled "Okay well most of the time."

"Oh thank you very much" he said sarcastically but grinned, which made Hermione giggle and she kissed his cheek.

She grabbed the chosen black bather and went to change in the bathroom. Harry was waiting, with Lily in the pram, next to the front door. He was holding a rolled up towel in one hand, and was pushing the pram back and forth gently, with his other. Hermione appeared from the bathroom and came over to him with nothing but her bather on and a towel wrapped around her. Harry smiled at her "You alright Hermione?"

She nodded "Yeah, yeah I think so."

Consequently, the three of them left the hut. Harry had his arm around Hermione's waist and he pushed the pram with his free hand. A very short walk from the centre of the huts was the enormous outdoor swimming pool with a smaller, very shallow, kid's pool to the side. Surrounding the pool were many sun loungers and a few tables and chairs. Most of the group were already there, placing towels onto sun loungers and Fred and George made a run and jump into the pool, causing the people around to laugh.

Harry and Hermione found some sun loungers next to Ron and Luna's.

"Hey guys" Harry said to them.

"Hello, are you going to be doing much swimming Hermione?" Luna asked.

"No I don't think so, probably stay by here most of the time, got to keep an eye on Lily" Hermione replied.

She moved the pram so it was under the shade of a palm tree and locked the wheels so it wouldn't move. Harry was sitting on the edge of his sun lounger and rubbing sun cream into himself.

Hermione removed her towel till she was now only in her bather, this earned a few wolf whistles from the twins which caused Hermione to blush extremely.

"See I told you, you would be fine" Harry whispered to her as he squeezed her hand gently with his sun cream free one. Hermione gave a slight smile, knowing that she wasn't going to get laughed at for her post-birth physical appearance, made her confidence grow.

Hermione too, like Harry, started putting sun cream onto herself, both of them helping eachother with places they couldn't quite reach themselves. Hermione then took Lily out of the push chair.

Lily was dressed in a very cute pink bather with starfish all over it; she also had a hat on her head to stop her head from burning. Hermione smothered Lily in a very thick layer of the highest factor sun cream she could find. Lily didn't seem to mind having it put on her, she just didn't like it on her face though, and cried a bit but Hermione soon calmed her down.

"Alright Harry you ready?" Ron asked from his sun lounger.

Harry grinned on over at him "Oh yeah bring it on!" he said.

"You coming, love?" Harry asked Hermione.

"No it's alright I'm going to stay here for a while" she replied.

"Suit yourself" Ron said and he and Harry ran on over to the pool and jumped straight in. Hermione and Luna smiled and shook their heads.

"Oh my god its freezing!" exclaimed Harry.

Hermione burst into a fit of laughter before looking down at Lily in her arms, "Daddy is silly isn't he hmm" she kissed Lily's forehead.

Most of the guys were in the swimming pool just basically mucking about; the only girls that had joined them were Ginny and Tonks. Hermione was happily leaning back against her sun lounger, with a very content Lily in her lap, whilst she talked to Luna who had Artie on her lap also.

An hour before lunchtime, Hermione returned from their hut having just changed Lily and placed her now content daughter in the push chair. Sitting back on her sun lounger, Hermione felt perfectly peaceful. All she could hear were the sounds of the people around her and in the swimming pool.

"Hermione!" Harry called from the edge of the pool, he had got out to try and persuade her to get in with them. Hermione got off her sun lounger and made a rush towards the pool side where Harry was standing. Harry thought she was rushing over to give him a hug but how wrong he was. She came directly up to him and with one shove he landed straight into the pool. Hermione and everyone around burst into a fit of laughter. Harry's head appeared from under the water; he spluttered and moved the hair out of his eyes.

"What the heck was that for?" he asked her.

Hermione couldn't reply as she was laughing too much, Harry raised his eyebrows "Oh you think it's funny?" he made his way to the pool ladder and got out. Hermione had stopped laughing and was watching him. They were both feet from one another. Silence.

Hermione was watching Harry, wondering what he was going to do.

"Ooo come here!" Harry said jokingly, Hermione gave a short squeal and burst into laughter as she ran in the opposite direction; Harry chased her twice around the large swimming pool.

"You aren't going to catch me Harry!" Hermione called behind her as she ran around some spare sun loungers.

"Oh is that right?" Harry said back with a smirk, he made a grab for her but he missed, Hermione laughed and ran again, becoming very out of breath.

Harry caught up with her extraordinarily quickly. Hermione was trapped now and she only had two options. The pool, or let Harry catch her. Hermione opted for the pool and jumped straight in. She screeched as her head broke the surface of the water.

"Oh my god it's so cold!" the rest of the people already in the pool, were laughing and as Hermione looked around she saw Harry had jumped into the pool also, and he was there right next to her.

Harry with a mischievous glint in his eyes "Now I've got you."

He grabbed her and pulled her towards him gently.

Both he and Hermione were breathing heavily and their hearts were racing. Harry moved some of Hermione's wet hair out of her eyes with his right hand. Hermione smiled at him "You have always had me Harry" she said to him and Harry kissed her deeply.

This earned smiles from a lot of people, while the twins and Ron rolled their eyes at the couple. "Ohhh get a room!" George called out. Harry and Hermione broke apart and laughed.

Hermione soon got used to the water and began having fun with everyone. The twins started a game of water quidditch; Hermione decided to get out at this point, as she didn't want to play, and checked on Lily who was now sleeping peacefully in her pushchair.

"That was so sweet!" Luna said dreamily as Hermione sat down on her sun lounger and giggled in response.

"Wish Ronald was like that to me sometimes" Luna admitted sadly.

Hermione looked up at Luna, intrigued, "What do you mean?"

"We never seem to do that whole teasing and playing with one another thing that you and Harry always seem to do. Sometimes I wonder if Ronald really loves me anymore."

The tone of the conversation had now instantly changed.

Hermione looked really taken aback "Oh Luna, sweetie, come here" she gave her close friend a hug "Ron does love you, I know for a fact that he does. See Luna, the thing with Ron is, he finds it hard to show his true feelings for people, maybe he's embarrassed, I'm not sure. But you mustn't think he doesn't love you, because he does. I'm going to kill him for making you think otherwise."

"Oh no, please don't Hermione. I don't want him to know I've been saying this, he might get upset" Luna protested. "I mean on Saturday on our wedding anniversary he tried really hard to make it a nice day and it really was wonderful. It's just, on the whole we don't get much time to ourselves nowadays what with work and Artie, and we don't get enough sleep so we are tired and irritable most of the time, it's just really hard sometimes."

Hermione was truly saddened by the things that Luna was telling her, she didn't want to see her best friends suffer in this way.

"I tell you what Luna, after we've all had dinner tonight. Why don't you let Harry and I look after Artie for the evening, let you and Ron have a few hours to yourselves."

"Oh you don't have to do that Hermione, you've got enough to cope with" Luna said to her.

Hermione shook her head "We'll be fine, don't worry. We'd love to look after this little munchkin for a few hours" she said sweetly and stroked Artie's ginger hair, before looking back at Luna seriously "Luna just do one thing for me? Talk to him. You just need to tell Ron what's bothering you, I'm sure he'll understand. Do you promise to talk to him?"

Luna smiled at Hermione "I promise. Aww Hermione, thank you so much!"

"What are friends for" Hermione replied and she reached over and hugged Luna again.

So later that evening, Hermione went to pick up Artie from Ron and Luna's hut and went back into her's and Harry's next door.

"Awww hey Artie, are Ron and Luna coming over?" Harry asked.

"Uh no, no their not. I promised Luna earlier, that we would look after Artie for the evening."

Harry put down his book and came over to her "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Because it's rather a delicate subject" Hermione said warily.

"Okay now you've really lost me" Harry said.

Hermione breathed a sigh and set Artie down on a sofa with some of his toys, Hermione took Harry's hand and they sat down near him.

"Luna was talking to me earlier, she's in a right state Harry, you should've heard her." Hermione's voice lowered to a whisper "She was saying that she wonders if Ron still loves her."

Harry looked very shocked "What! How can she think that, of course he does."

Hermione gave a nod "That's what I told her. She said they never spend any time together anymore because of Artie and work stuff" she glanced briefly at Artie before turning back to Harry "I just think she wants to feel like a proper couple with him again y'know. So I offered them the opportunity to do that by taking Artie off their hands for the rest of the evening."

Harry smiled widely at her and stroked her arm "Hermione Potter, you could solve everyone's problems do you know that?"

"I try my best" Hermione replied bashfully and leaned into Harry and he kissed her forehead.

"Now come on then trouble, shall we play with some of your toys?" she cooed to Artie who smiled at his godparents.

Harry and Hermione played happily with their godson for a few hours, while Lily was fast asleep in her room. Before Artie began yawning and he fell asleep in his carry car seat. Harry and Hermione stayed on one of the sofas, Hermione sitting on Harry's lap and cuddling up to him.

"It's been a strange sort of day today hasn't it" Harry said to Hermione.

"How so?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I don't know, it just seemed odd to me. Also with this Ron and Luna revelation it's just peculiar." Hermione didn't feel the need to respond, and just stayed silent.

"Do you really think their relationship is in that much trouble?" Harry asked after a few moments silence.

Hermione lifted her head off Harry's shoulder, to look at him.

"No, no I don't reckon it's _that_ bad. I just think they need some quality time just the two of them, y'know so they can talk it all out and things."

Harry nodded and began stroking her arm and said after an uncertain pause, "I hope our relationship never gets into that much trouble."

Hermione looked at him attentively "Harry, I promise you that will _never_ happen. I won't let it. I love you too much. If I did have any worries or problems you know I will _always_ come to you and we can talk about them together, that's partly what marriage is all about isn't it."

Harry smiled and hugged her close to him "I wouldn't let it happen either. We've always said we will make time to be alone together and having Lily isn't going to change that." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

Hermione smiled happily "Love you too, that's the way it will always be."

It was 10:40pm by the time Luna came round to pick up Artie from Harry and Hermione's hut.

"Hey Luna, Is everything alright?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, yes I'm okay thanks Harry. Where's Hermione?" Luna inquired.

"She's gone to bed, she wanted to stay up to make sure you were alright, but she looked tired so I made her go to bed."

Luna gave a smile "Aww that's alright, don't worry. How has Artie been?"

"Yeah he's been good, he's been asleep for the past two hours" Harry told her.

"Thank you Harry, you and Hermione have both been godsends. Listen if you want us to look after Lily one of these evenings, while we are all here, Ron and I would be happy too."

"Aww thanks Luna; might take you up on that."

Luna picked up Artie in his carry car seat and his bag of things and Harry kissed Luna's cheek "Night Luna, we'll see you in the morning."

"Night Harry" Luna replied before walking away and Harry closed the door.

The next morning, Luna and Ron were the last of the group to join everyone for breakfast, both of them looked extremely happy and didn't look tired at all. They sat down opposite Harry and Hermione, Luna mouthed "Thank you" to Hermione who beamed back at her.

The group decided to take a trip into the local market area of Olicia Island, where they all divulged in the exquisite trinkets and treasures that could not be found _anywhere else_ in the world. The market was only a simple one, run by the very small group of people who lived on the other side of the Island. Hermione was completely enchanted by the whole place and it took quite a lot of effort from Harry to drag her away from the market at late afternoon, so they could get back for their evening dinner. That evening, the group stayed together and played games and chatted, genuinely enjoying being with one another under the blanket and protection of the moonlit night sky, sparkled by stars.

Harry had his arms around Hermione as she sat on his lap, with Lily lying asleep against Hermione's chest. The sight of the three of them like this was enough to make anyone smile. Hermione and Luna were among the last of the group to go to bed that night, leaving Harry and Ron alone to talk.

"You alright, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Mmmm yeah. I suspect Hermione told you about yesterday?"

Harry nodded "Yeah, yeah she did. Hey why didn't you come and talk to me about anything you were having problems with, I maybe could've helped you."

Ron shook his head "No, it's between Luna and me, I didn't really want to get anyone else involved…" his voice trailed off as he stared off somewhere "I'm so glad Luna and I talked yesterday, it really made me open my eyes to everything. She was right, we do need to spend more time alone together and I need to help out more with Artie and stuff. I had no idea how much she has to cope with."

Harry gave a small smile "I'm so glad for you guys, I'd hate to see your relationship break apart."

"Oh no, that would be the worst thing to happen and I can't let it." Ron then blushed the same colour as his hair "I love her."

Harry beamed "I know you do, mate" he gave a happy sigh "Now go on, go to her and Artie."

Ron laughed and gave Harry a smile before hugging him "Thanks Harry, see you in the morning."

"Yeah see you tomorrow" Harry replied.

Ron jogged off towards his hut with Harry following not far behind, heading into his own hut and finding Hermione just getting into bed.

"Everything okay?" she asked kindly.

Harry smiled "Yeah everything is fine. Just going to say night to Lily and I'll be right back." Hermione smiled at him as Harry left to say goodnight to his daughter who was still sleeping peacefully in her cot, where Hermione had put her a good four hours earlier.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I love you."

Harry stroked the top of her head as gently as he could, so as not to wake her up, before getting changed and joining Hermione in bed where the two of them fell fast asleep happily.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom and into the living area of the hut the following morning. She wasn't wearing her bather, which Harry had expected her to come out wearing; she had on her pink bikini. Harry's mouth dropped open. For a woman who had only given birth nearly six weeks ago, she looked incredible. Her stomach was nearly back to how it was before she had become pregnant, and all of her stretch marks had amazingly disappeared.

"Hermione!" Harry said amazed.

Hermione gave a laugh and came on over to Harry and he smiled at her "Wow I'm just … wow! How could you have been so insecure about wearing swimwear the other day, when your body looks like this?"

Hermione blushed "I don't know" she said shyly "Do I really look alright?"

Harry beamed "You look gorgeous!" he pulled her towards him and gave her a deep kiss "Aww do I really have to share you with everyone, can't I keep you all to myself?"

Hermione giggled "You can't I'm afraid Harry" she lent in and whispered in his ear "You can tonight though" She grinned and kissed his cheek. Harry had definitely perked up now and took her hand gently.

"Come on then, let's go meet everyone on the beach."

Hermione took hold of the pushchair, and the two of them walked down to the area where they had all landed by portkey when they had first arrived on the island, and took the only path remaining. After a minute or so walk, their feet met the warm white sand. Harry and Hermione both gasped at what they saw. The beach swept round so it looked like they were in a small cove. The crystal turquoise sea waters glimmered from the vast orange sun high above.

Quite a few of the group had already found spots on the beach; they weren't far apart, with everyone easily within shouting distance of each other.

Hermione's appearance caught the eyes of some of the guys and girls. "Hermione!" Ginny said in astonishment "Blimey you look great!"

Hermione blushed "Thank you."

"How can your stomach look that good after only just having the baby?" Katie asked her.

Hermione gave a small shrug "I just keep to a sensible diet and you'll be surprised how much weight you can lose just by rushing around looking after a newborn, oh and this amazing cream Tonks told me about sorted out my stretch marks within a week."

The three girls looked rather impressed and smiled; Hermione and Harry walked a bit further and laid out their towels onto the sand. The two towels joined together to make it look like one big blanket. Hermione put the pushchair next to their towel, before setting up a sun parasol which completely covered Lily, to keep her out of the sun.

Within minutes the rest of the group were making their way onto the beach, each of them looking for spaces to sit. Sure the beach was definitely more than big enough for all of them, but no one seemed to want to sit far away from eachother. This just proved to Harry that this really was a tight nit family group who loved being in each other's company.

Ron and Luna, with Artie, waved over to them and came and set their things a few spaces away from Harry and Hermione.

When Ron spotted Hermione lying down with her eyes closed, just wearing her bikini, his eyes widened and he immediately averted them away from her and towards Harry who looked at him with an amused expression. Ron shook his head and sat down with Luna; Harry couldn't help a smile spread across his face and carried on looking around.

Tonks and Lupin were situated just to their left with Teddy playing in the sand. "No Teddy, no! Don't eat the sand!" Harry heard Tonks say to Teddy who had just attempted to eat some of it; Harry gave a small smile and laughed quietly.

The twins, with Angelina and Katie, were all sitting together, having a discussion about something, but Harry could not quite catch what they were saying. Ginny and Neville, not far away from the twins and the girls, were just sitting up and talking. The remainder of the group had placed themselves a bit further away.

Harry had enough of looking around and turned his attention to Hermione, who had just turned over so she was lying on her stomach but she lifted her head and looked at him.

"Harry would you mind putting some sun cream on my back, please?" she asked nicely.

Harry was only too happy to oblige and did what was asked, Hermione then repeating the same on Harry's back. Together, Harry and Hermione then put a liberal amount of sun cream on Lily who was wearing a white hat on her head and dressed in a lemon coloured summery dress. Lily seemed to have gotten used to the warm climate of Olicia very quickly, and really liked being outside in the sunshine. Hermione and Harry had Lily laid down in between them and the two of them laid on their sides so they could admire her and give her little kisses and play with her.

Fred and George, along with Katie and Angelina, were the first of the group to venture into the tropical blue waters.

"Oh my god it's so warm!" shouted Katie excitedly.

"Just be wary of the sharks" George told her.

Katie and Angelina's eyes both went as wide as saucers "SHARKS! No one mentioned anything about sharks!" Katie said terrified and began looking around desperately worried.

Unbeknown to Katie and Angelina, the magical spells repelled any sharks from coming into the water around the island, so they were all perfectly safe. Fred and George burst into laughter, Katie and Angelina glared at them.

"What's so funny?" Angelina asked.

"Your faces!" Fred said in a fit of laughter.

Katie's mouth dropped open "You mean to say, that there are _no sharks_!" the girls didn't need to hear the twin's responses as the girls realised they had been set up good and proper.

"Oh my god, you complete idiots!" Katie said and she, along with Angelina, began splashing their husband's furiously.

Harry laughed "Oh they are in for it now!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and now cradled Lily in her arms "Lily, you must know, never to trust Uncle Fred and Uncle George, honestly what are they like eh?" she cooed to Lily and kissed the baby's forehead. Harry smiled and turned back to watching the splash fight going on in the sea a few hundred feet away.

A couple of hours had passed and Lily was now sleeping in her pram, the parasol keeping her in the shade. Hermione was happily sunbathing on her back with her eyes closed. Harry was lying on his side facing her, not at all interested in getting a tan, only wanting to stay there and admire her. Harry could not explain how much he loved her. It was beyond words. Harry assumed, by her steady breathing, that Hermione had fallen asleep as she lay soaking up the sun. A stray strand of hair had fallen onto her face and Harry delicately brushed it away, his hand lingering on Hermione's face and he stroked her cheek with his thumb, gently, as he stared at her affectionately. Hermione's hazel eyes fluttered open and looked lovingly at him.

"I thought you were asleep?" Harry inquired softly.

Hermione smiled "No, no I wasn't sleeping. This would have been a nice way to wake up though." Harry gave her a smile and he lent in a bit further and kissed her lips. Hermione kissed him back gently; they stayed that way for a good half an hour, occasionally stopping for a few seconds for some well needed oxygen. Some of the group around had noticed Harry and Hermione's public scene of affection, most smiled, others rolled their eyes too and some just hadn't noticed. When Harry and Hermione did eventually stop, their lips swollen and both of them with grins on their faces, they glanced around to see Ron staring at them.

"You two _seriously_ need to get a room!" he said outraged.

Hermione giggled and Harry laughed.

"Aww, well I think it's really sweet, there is nothing wrong with a bit of public affection" Tonks said.

"Well not to that extent!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry and Hermione blushed while Tonks laughed and turned back to talking to Lupin.

A while after they had eaten lunch, Harry and Hermione were sitting up on their towels, just chatting, when Teddy came over to them, carrying a small blue bucket of sand in his hands. Harry and Hermione smiled at the toddler and stopped talking to watch him. Teddy came and stood by Harry and tipped the bucket upside down and dropped all the sand onto Harry's feet. Teddy then sat down and began to get more sand to cover Harry's feet. Harry looked totally bemused. Hermione had started to laugh and looked at Teddy sweetly.

"Teddy what are you doing to poor Uncle Harry?" Hermione said to the toddler, who immediately looked up at Hermione.

"Miney!" he pointed at her, came over and reached his arms out for a hug. Hermione brought him into her arms happily and kissed his cheek.

"Oh that's nice, you get a cuddle while I get a bucket of sand put on my feet!" Harry said pretending to look unhappy. Teddy giggled and pointed at Harry.

Hermione set Teddy down and Harry got up and crouched down near Teddy "You are a very cheeky little boy do you know that?" he said while grinning at his godson.

Teddy giggled and rushed off, Harry let him gain a head start before rushing after him and picking Teddy up and swinging him around which made Teddy laugh.

"Ooo you are a right little trouble maker aren't you Teddy huh?" he grinned. As Harry stopped swinging Teddy around, the toddler clung to his godfather as Harry sat back down next to Hermione.

Lupin came on over to them.

"Is trouble here, bothering you two?" he asked with a smile.

"Course not" Hermione replied and smiled.

"You want your juice Teddy?" Lupin said to his son.

Teddy held out his hands eagerly and Lupin gave the juice bottle to him, Teddy began to drink it eagerly.

"Just send him back over when you're done fussing over him" Lupin said with a laugh.

Harry laughed "Thanks Remus."

Lupin smiled and went back over to Tonks.

Teddy wandered back over to his parents after a bit, leaving Harry and Hermione alone with Lily again. Hermione fed and changed Lily before she went back to the hut to use the toilet. Hermione came back onto the beach to find Ron had also gone off to use the loo and he was still not back yet, and as Hermione walked past the area where Ron and Luna were situated, she noticed that Fred and George were using their wands to make a hole in the sand.

"What are they up to now?" Hermione asked Harry as he passed Lily back over to her when she sat down on the towel.

Harry gave a laugh "They are making a hole and then putting Ron's towel over it so when he sits down he will fall in."

Hermione laughed "Aww poor Ron."

The twins rushed back to their towels where Angelina and Katie were sitting. Ron appeared a few minutes later, everyone pretending like everything was normal. Ron sat down on his towel, and everyone burst into laughter as Ron was fully in the hole, all that could be seen were his arms and his feet.

"What the hell?" Ron asked annoyed, yet confused.

Fred and George came over to have a better look and burst into more laughter. "Did you two do this?" Ron asked his older twin brother's.

Harry got up and went over and he and Luna helped him out, both of them trying to contain their laughter.

"I'm _so_ going to kill you two!" Ron said to his twin brothers and he ran off to chase the twins who legged it around the beach, the three brothers eventually all ran up the path leading back towards the huts and disappeared from sight.

"Do you think I should go after them?" Harry asked Hermione, who smiled but shook her head "No just leave them; they'll be back out here in a few minutes." They both watched Lily for a moment as she slowly fell to sleep.

"Hey Hermione, fancy going for a dip in the sea?" Harry asked.

"Yeah alright…uh what about Lily though?" she thought.

"Tonks and I will watch her if you like" Lupin interrupted as he walked up to them from where he had just come out of the water, dripping wet.

"Okay thanks Remus" Hermione said as she detached the carry car seat from the pram and put Lily in it before handing it to Remus who walked off towards where Tonks was sitting with Teddy.

Hermione turned to Harry "I'll race ya" the instant she finished speaking she ran as fast as she could towards the sea. Harry was taken aback for a moment but hastily ran after her. Harry heard Hermione giggling the whole time.

"Hey that was unfair!" he called as they both ran into the sea "I demand a restart!"

"Tough!" Hermione said and poked her tongue out at him, cheekily.

Harry laughed and they both swam out into the sea a bit "Ooo it's so nice and warm!" Hermione said contentedly.

"Much different to Brighton beach eh?" Harry said which earned a laugh from Hermione "Oh yes definitely, also no seagulls to steal our chips!" she said.

Harry laughed. They could see a bit further away that Bill, Fleur, Ginny and Neville were also having a dip in the ocean. The sun was thoroughly beating down on them all now. The sea was incredibly calm with no waves at all.

Hermione was trying to float on the water in a star shape, but was failing miserably. Harry chuckled and came up and grabbed her by the waist which caused Hermione to yelp in shock, slightly.

She quickly smiled "Harry you should be careful when pulling me around in the water, remember I'm only a delicate little thing." She tried to say as innocently as she could.

Harry smiled "Oh I'm very sorry, my precious little flower" he kissed her; it started off tenderly but almost immediately turned passionate. The water came up to almost their shoulders, but it was shallow enough that Harry could kneel down whilst he had his hands firmly stuck to Hermione's waist. Hermione's arms were up around Harry's neck and her hands were starting to mess with his already unruly black hair. Hermione then made a bold move by positioning her legs so they were wrapped around his waist, almost like she was sitting in his lap. The two of them seemed to totally forget that there were other people in the water, and also that people were watching them from the beach.

"Oh my… look at Harry and Hermione!" Elena said in stunned shock as she pointed for Charlie to look at Harry and Hermione's passionate moment in the sea. His eyes widened "Blimey! They are really going for it aren't they?"

Harry and Hermione were completely oblivious to everyone surrounding them, it was as if they had blocked out all vision and all sound. They only had eyes for eachother and their fierce game of tonsil tennis was not about to end anytime soon.

"You don't think they would…?" George said to his twin and the two girls.

"No, no Hermione definitely would not even _consider_ doing that in public, never ever!" Katie said.

"Well I don't know, the way they are going at the moment… could happen" Fred piped up.

"Well I for one really hope they don't" Angelina added.

Luckily for everyone, Harry and Hermione eventually broke apart before it got too far. Both of them extremely breathless, they both smiled and Hermione leant her forehead against Harry's.

"Wow!" Harry said breathlessly "That was just….mind blowing!"

Hermione gave a small chuckle; she took a deep breath to get air into her lungs "Definitely didn't see that coming!"

Harry laughed and kissed her cheek "I love you."

"I love you too" Hermione replied and kissed him, this time the kiss only a short peck on the lips.

The couple stayed in the water for nearly an hour, just messing around, splashing one another. Harry attempted to tickle Hermione several times which just caused them to laugh more.

Any normal person would not assume a young couple like this; both at nineteen years of age, would already be married and have a baby daughter. At this moment, they acted like young children themselves, just having a fantastic time on holiday.

The two of them decided they had had enough of the water and Harry surprised Hermione by lifting her up in his arms and carried her out, causing Hermione to giggle madly. He placed her down just as they reached the water's edge. He took her hand and they walked back up the beach, towards Tonks who was smiling at them.

"Nice work in the water there you two" she winked at them. Hermione blushed scarlet. Tonks did not want to make them anymore uncomfortable so she changed the subject, "I suspect you would like a certain baby girl back?"

Harry and Hermione smiled in response, with Hermione nodding vigorously. Tonks handed her the carry car seat with Lily in, who was still fast asleep.

"Thanks Tonks" Harry said and the two of them went back to their stuff.

The rest of the afternoon went by peacefully, a few sandcastles were built, a lot of people fell asleep sunbathing and in Hermione's case, she finished five chapters of a book she had taken off one of the bookshelves in the hut.

As the glorious sun set over Olicia island, the group joined together for their dinner. That night all of them stayed together to play games and have a bit of fun. Games varying from truth or dare, to tag. The games livened up by the large amount of Olicia alcohol that a lot of them consumed. Mr and Mrs. Weasley and Lupin were the first people to leave the younger members of the group alone. Hermione only had about two glasses of this famous Olicia alcohol but it sent her temperament soaring, no one had seen Hermione this drunk before and it surprised them. Harry watched his wife as she went about giggling for no apparent reason and she just would not stop smiling. She did not seem to be too badly affected, she could still walk straight and talk normally, she just seemed to be a much more hyper than usual.

Harry got both her and Lily back to their hut after a few hours, it did not take Harry long to settle Lily in the cot before she fell asleep peacefully. Harry went back to Hermione, who he had left lying down on their bed; she had managed to get herself dressed into a nightie and she lay under the covers, her eyes followed Harry and watched him intently as he himself got ready for bed.

"You alright, Hermione?" Harry asked her as he got under the covers.

Hermione turned to him with a beaming smile "Never better" and from out of nowhere she brought herself closely to him and kissed him passionately, just like they had done earlier in the sea. Harry had to quickly stop himself and looked at Hermione fixedly "Hermione, are you sure you want to do this?"

Hermione gave a short smile and a longing gaze "Just shut up Harry and kiss me" she ordered. Harry couldn't argue with that and did as he was told.

_A/N: (This chapter was so long that i had to split it into two)_


	20. Olicia Continued

**Chapter Twenty - Olicia Continued**

The following morning Hermione opened her eyes blearily and found herself looking straight at Harry's muscular chest, she smiled; all those years of quidditch training had certainly worked in his favour. She directly then looked up at Harry's face to find that he was already awake and looking at her with a smile.

"Hello you" he gave her a gentle kiss.

"Hello" Hermione replied happily.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked amusedly.

Hermione frown as she rubbed her forehead "Not bad, got a bit of a headache. Can't remember much from last night, although judging by the positions we are in and the certain lack of clothing, you got me all to yourself like I promised."

Harry laughed and squeezed her gently in his arms "Yeah I certainly did, thank you" he kissed the top of her head "Yesterday evening was a bit of an eye-opener I have _never_ seen you so drunk before, you only had what, two glasses of that stuff?"

Hermione blushed "Yeah that alcohol is lethal!" she laughed "I think it's because I don't drink much that it probably affected me more than you or the others."

Harry gave a thoughtful pause "That is a very plausible idea you know."

"I'm forever the wise one" Hermione replied cheekily.

Harry grinned "Come on then, oh wise one, let's get ready and have some breakfast."

That Saturday morning they spent time lazing about; a lot of the group were sleeping off their hang-over's from last night. Following lunch, Mr and Mrs. Weasley gathered them all together to tell them that they were all to take part in a sort of treasure hunt. They were to split into groups of two's and each of the pairings placed in different areas to make it harder, each pairing were given a map, a compass and a quill and parchment. They were to follow the clues that were dotted all over their part of the island, and eventually come up with the answer that would lead them to the reward. It was an extremely long task that had to be completed by 6:00pm, so that gave all of them four hours. Teddy, Artie, Victoire and Lily were going to be looked after by Mr and Mrs. Weasley while the task was going on.

"Hermione, are you sure we haven't come this way before?" Harry asked her as he looked around the wooded area they were in the middle of.

Hermione was studying the map and compass intently "No I'm sure we haven't. Trust me I know what I'm doing."

Harry grinned and came closer to her and watched Hermione bite her bottom lip in concentration.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled "What's the matter?"

Harry grinned "Nothing, you just look cute when you're biting your bottom lip, when you concentrate."

Hermione frowned "I do not do that!" she denied but couldn't help grinning.

Harry laughed "Yeah you do and I think it's cute" he kissed her gently.

Hermione smiled "Well it may be cute, but it isn't going to help us get out of these woods" she said looking around slightly.

Harry grinned and watched Hermione figure out the right direction to head in.

"Yes! We made it!" Hermione said happily, fifteen minutes before 6:00pm.

"Ah but looks like we were beaten to it" Harry said as he spotted Tonks and Lupin sitting with Mr and Mrs. Weasley and the four kids.

"Hey guys! Well done!" Harry said as he and Hermione came on over to them all, hand in hand.

"Thanks you two, did you have fun?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah it _was_ good fun. Hermione was the one who solved most of the clues though, so it's down to her we got this far" Harry said.

Hermione instantly raised her eyebrows at Harry "Uh, _most_ of the clues?"

Harry sighed in defeat "Okay, okay _all_ of them then."

Hermione grinned and the four other adults, apart from Harry, laughed.

"So when did you guys get back?" Hermione asked.

"About ten minutes ago" Tonks told her.

Hermione smiled and she and Harry went over to Mrs. Weasley.

"How's Lily, was she okay?" Hermione asked Mrs. Weasley who was cradling Lily in her arms. "Oh she's fine, she's been a real sweetheart, haven't you eh?" she cooed to the baby. Harry and Hermione smiled and Mrs. Weasley handed Lily over to Hermione.

"Hello my darling" Hermione cooed to Lily "Ooo we missed you!" she kissed the baby's forehead. Hermione fed Lily and burped her before taking her back to the hut to change her.

After Hermione had returned back outside with Lily, she found that Charlie and Elena and also Bill and Fleur had returned.

The rest of the group were back by 7:00pm. Ron and Luna being the last, after Ron had lead himself and Luna in the wrong direction. Mr. Weasley announced the winners to be Lupin and Tonks and they received a bottle of champagne, some chocolates and some wizarding gift vouchers, also tickets to a Chudley Cannons quidditch match, which Ron in particular was extremely gutted about.

The next evening, all the group were attending a outdoor party which all of them had been excited about during the day, this very day was little Victoire's 1st birthday, so they were all ready to celebrate and have a fun evening.

Harry was dressed in a smart outfit and Hermione came out of the bedroom wearing a dusky pink dress with thin straps and some light coloured heeled shoes. Around her neck was the silver locket Harry had given her two days after Lily was born. She also had a small silver sparkly clip in her hair to keep part of her beautiful curls from falling into her eyes.

Harry beamed "You look amazing!"

"Aww thank you Harry" she kissed him lightly.

The two of them, along with Lily asleep in the pram, walked to the area where the swimming pool would normally be located. However, they found that there was no swimming pool, just a clear area, complete with a dance-floor and many small tables, each with a small lantern in the middle. There were streamers and party decorations on trees and there was a small area in a corner with nibbles and fruit and alcoholic cocktails.

"Hey guys, we got something here for the birthday girl" Harry said to Bill and Fleur and handed them a present.

"Aww thanks you two, that's very kind" Bill said as he took the present off Harry. "May I say Hermione you look lovely this evening" Bill said to her.

Hermione blushed and glanced down at her dress "Aww thank you Bill that is sweet."

"Would you both like a drink?" Fleur asked them.

"Yeah we'd love one thank you" Harry said whilst complimenting Fleur on her blue dress.

The rest of the group arrived within the next few minutes, Lupin and Tonks arriving last, Tonks holding Teddy's small hand as he walked next to his mum. Harry and Hermione smiled at them.

"Hey look at you eh?" Harry said and crouched down and ruffled the toddler's hair "Nice fancy outfit" Harry said with a grin to his godson who smiled as he was dressed in a shirt and jeans with his trainers.

"You guys okay?" Hermione asked them.

"Yeah, we are good thanks Hermione" Tonks replied with a grin.

"Well don't we all scrub up well" Lupin said with a cheeky smile.

They all laughed "Seems so" Harry replied.

The four of them heard a baby's cries from not far away.

"Hermione, Harry. Lily is crying!" Ginny called from near where they had left Ginny with the pushchair.

Harry and Hermione walked back over quickly. Tonks and Lupin, with Teddy, following behind. "Oh what's the matter eh sweetheart. Shhh, shhh, shhh" Hermione said softly as she lifted the little girl up out of the pushchair; Lily was in her normal sleep suit and was also wrapped in a soft white blanket.

Hermione laid her daughter vertically upright against her chest and Hermione swayed Lily gently from side to side. "Shhh, shhh, shhh it's alright. Mummy's here. Don't cry, it's all okay, daddy and I are here sweetheart."

Harry felt his heart swell with pure love and pride and came close and began stroking Lily's hair with his hand. Lily had now stopped crying and Hermione moved Lily so she was cradled in her arms. Lily developed hiccoughs, causing her not being able to fall asleep. Hermione and Harry tried all sort of techniques to try and get the hiccoughs to abate, they eventually succeeded after an hour and Lily fell into a peaceful, uninterrupted slumber.

Hermione smiled down at Lily and kissed the baby's forehead before looking back up at Harry lovingly "Asleep at last" Hermione said gratefully.

"Do you want me to take her?" Harry offered.

"Would you like to have her?" Hermione wondered.

"Don't mind, you can keep hold of her if you like" Harry said sweetly.

Hermione just grinned happily which caused Harry to laugh.

"Tell you what though I could do with a drink."

Harry smiled "I'll go get you one."

"Aww thank you" Hermione replied and Harry wondered off.

"Is Lily alright now?" Ginny asked as she took Harry's recently vacated seat. "Yeah she's fine thanks Gin. Hey you know when she's crying you can pick her up if you like, she won't bite" Hermione told her with a smile.

"I know, sorry I just didn't want to maybe end up making her more upset."

Hermione gave a small smile "Why would you make her more upset? She loves to be cuddled, don't you eh sweetheart" Hermione cooed to her daughter. Ginny smiled at the two of them.

"Would you like a hold now?" Hermione offered kindly. Ginny nodded.

Hermione placed Lily gently in Ginny's arms "Hello sweetie, aren't you a precious little thing" Ginny cooed to the baby.

Hermione smiled "See she does love her Auntie Ginny."

Ginny looked up at Hermione and grinned "Thank you" and reached over and hugged Hermione with her free arm.

"Here you go Hermione" Harry said and handed Hermione a yellow coloured drink. "What's this?" Hermione inquired as she looked at the concoction.

"Its mango, pineapple and umm something else mixed together, its actually very nice" Harry said as he took a sip of his own. Hermione did the same and looked surprised "Mmmm oh yeah your right, it's lovely" and she took another sip.

They all gathered together to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Victoire not long later, and Bill and Fleur blew out the candles on the cake for her. Following the opening of the presents, music began playing and a lot of the group got up to dance.

Ron and Luna looked after Lily as Harry and Hermione went up with the others to dance, it was a very upbeat song and not at all formal, so everyone was just dancing totally randomly. Hermione and Harry couldn't stop smiling and the odd laugh escaped their lips at the thought of how bad they all looked. Harry spun Hermione round a few times causing Hermione's floaty material dress to spill out as she twirled around. By the time the song finished, they were both pretty breathless.

"I tell you, who needs a gym when you can use dancing as a good work out" Harry said. Hermione giggled.

The slow songs were Harry and Hermione's favourites, the sun had set at long last leaving just the midnight blue sky completely cloudless, the moon and stars twinkling in the vast emptiness of space. The couple assembled into their normal very close dancing positions and swayed around on the spot, both smiling. Hermione was singing the words to the song ever so softly, so that the only person who could hear her was Harry.

This only made Harry smile more.

"I love dancing with you, you know" Harry whispered to Hermione.

She gazed at him tenderly "Well you aren't so bad yourself Mr. Potter."

"Ah well you see, you've got my wife to thank for that" he said teasingly.

"Oh really?" Hermione replied, playing along "And what is this wife of yours like?"

"Well to tell you the truth…she is too clever for me, I've got no chance of winning anything when she's about, she is always right, not that I like to admit it. She doesn't half nag me to death aswell, each and every day" he gave a small chuckle "but she is so beautiful and I love her with all my heart."

Hermione was beaming at him and hugged him tightly "I love you too!" she couldn't stop herself from saying; they pulled out of the hug and kissed gently before carrying on dancing.

The next day was everyone's final full day on Olicia Island, and as it was the last day they all decided to do different things. A few went to the market again; others went to the beach but most of them stayed by the swimming pool, including Harry and Hermione. The two of them had dressed Lily in a cute lilac colour bathing suit and Hermione took Lily into the small, very shallow, pool right next to the main pool.

Harry joined them almost instantly and they grinned as they watched Lily splashing her small hands on the water as Hermione held Lily gently in her arms. Hermione bounced Lily gently and Harry tickled Lily's tummy then the most remarkable thing happened, Harry and Hermione saw Lily smile.

The couple stood in the water, a bit stunned before smiling brightly "Lily! Oh my goodness you smiled!" Hermione cried joyously "Harry she smiled!" she exclaimed as she looked at him.

"Aren't you a clever little thing eh" Harry cooed to his daughter, "Are you going to smile again for mummy and daddy?" he said softly and began tickling Lily again causing the baby to smile once more.

Hermione beamed "Ohhh Lily, you clever girl!" she felt on the verge of tears. "Guys, guys, Lily has just smiled!" Hermione called excitedly to some of the group sitting near them.

"Oh that's great!" Tonks said happily.

Harry and Hermione got her to take a picture of the three of them and Harry tickled Lily again to make her smile for the photo. From that moment on it took an awful long time for Harry and Hermione to calm down from the excitement of seeing their daughter smile for the first time.

"Where is Lily?" Harry asked late that evening as he appeared through the front doorway to their hut.

"She's in the cot, asleep. Why?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Ron and Luna said they wouldn't mind looking after her this evening for us" Harry said.

Hermione frowned "Why, what are we doing?"

Harry grinned "You'll soon find out" and he went into Lily's room and picked his sleeping daughter up gently before settling her in the carry car seat.

"She'll be fine don't worry, we'll see her in a few hours" Harry assured Hermione as she said goodbye to Lily. "Okay then. By the way do I need to get dressed up for whatever we are doing?"

Harry smiled "You look great as you are darling" he kissed her cheek "I'll be back in a minute.

Harry, sure enough, did return within a minute.

Hermione was standing by the front doorway, looking utterly bewildered. Harry came up to her and took her hand.

"Come with me" he instructed.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It's a surprise!" Harry said, grinning "And that's all I'm telling you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer out of him, she admitted defeat and allowed herself to be lead off into the direction heading towards the apparition point.

"Evening guys, where you off to?" Neville asked inquisitively as he walked up to them.

"For once I have no idea" Hermione replied to her.

Neville gave a confused look for a second but laughed "Well have fun!" and he continued to walk past them.

Harry and Hermione carried on walking, hand in hand, past the apparition clearing and onto the beach. Harry quickly stopped and turned to face Hermione, bringing a blindfold out of his pocket.

Hermione frowned "Harry is the blindfold really necessary? And why are we on the beach?"

Harry laughed and placed the blindfold over Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione, just trust me" he said calmly and kissed her lips gently.

Harry took Hermione's hand again and they carried on walking.

"Please don't let me trip over anything or let me walk into something Harry. I can't see a thing with this blindfold over my eyes."

Harry grinned "Don't worry I wont let any harm come to you, we are almost there now."

They walked a bit longer, Hermione got the distinct impression that she was being lead up a relatively steep hill. '_Where is he taking me?'_ she thought.

Hermione felt the ground begin to level out slightly and at that moment she couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Harry, will you please tell me where we are?" she asked, anxiously.

"See for yourself" Harry replied and in that second removed the blindfold and put it back into his pocket.

It took Hermione a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the light again but soon almost gasped at what was before her. Harry had brought her on top of the small cliff that looked down onto the beach they had all been enjoying a few days ago. The sun was soon disappearing on the horizon; the sky was defined by pinks, purples and oranges blended together, the light bouncing off the calm, blue waters of the tropical ocean below.

Hermione turned to look to her left and there, a bit further from where they were standing, was a blanket complete with picnic basket and surrounding them were flowers scattered everywhere, and dotted here and there were many small lit candles. It was beautiful.

Hermione turned to stare at Harry, who was beaming at her.

She didn't say a word she just rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly, before kissing him deeply.

"Oh Harry! It's so beautiful!" she said, amazed.

Harry gently took her hand and they sat on the blanket.

"Why? When?" she asked astonished.

Harry grinned "Well as soon as I sorted out who was going to look after Lily, I came up here and did all of this" he said glancing around proudly "Didn't you notice I was gone for ages?"

Hermione looked thoughtful "I just assumed that you were with some of the guys. Guess I was mistaken."

Harry laughed and raised his eyebrows "Hermione Potter admitting to be wrong?" he gave a mock gasp "I'm shocked!"

Hermione hit him playfully "Shush you!" and grinned "You still haven't answered the 'why' part of my question?"

Harry grinned at Hermione's eagerness "I don't know why I did all this really, just felt like it I suppose. Total impulse. I just wanted to be alone with you." Hermione smiled and snuggled up to him "Well thank you. This is just so amazing!" Hermione said happily, "The view is incredible, never seen a sun set properly from a cliff top before."

"Yeah the view _is_ fantastic" Harry replied but was looking Hermione up and down in her pretty white sundress, rather than the environment around them that Hermione had clearly been referring to. Hermione caught him staring and hit him playfully on the arm again.

Harry pretended to look hurt "Ow! That's the second time you've done that in the past two minutes" he said rubbing his arm gently where she had hit him.

"Should learn not to be so cheeky then shouldn't you" Hermione said playfully and giggled. Harry laughed and kissed her cheek "Hey do you fancy some food or champagne Mrs. Potter?"

Hermione grinned "Oh yes I'd love some thank you." Harry opened the champagne and poured some into two glasses for each of them, while Hermione dug into some cookies and small cakes that were inside the picnic basket. "Well, cheers Hermione" Harry said as he raised his glass.

"Cheers" Hermione copied and they clinked their glasses together, drank a sip before the two of them kissed briefly.

Hermione sighed contently "Does anyone else know we are up here?" she wondered. Harry drank some more champagne before answering "Yes Mr. Weasley does, but no one else though."

"What, not even Ron and Luna?" Hermione asked, somewhat surprised.

Harry shook his head "Nope, I just told them to find Mr. Weasley if there were any problems with Lily, and I just said to them I was spending the evening alone with you, they didn't ask any questions."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and gave a quirky smile "Unlike Luna."

Harry laughed "Yeah I know."

"Hope Lily is alright?" Hermione wondered in concern as she finished off the last of her champagne a while later.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at her affectionately "Hermione, not this again. Lily is absolutely fine. Luna's there to look after her, Ron won't be too bothered, he probably won't even notice Lily's there!"

Hermione laughed "Yeah I suppose so."

They gave a thoughtful pause "I can't believe she smiled today" Harry said reminiscently "It's so wonderful to see her smile after all these weeks."

Hermione gleamed "I know it's so amazing! She looks even more gorgeous when she smiles."

"How much more gorgeous can she get?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Hermione grinned "If we think we are delighted now just seeing her smile, what are we going to be like when she laughs, crawls, walks and says her first words?"

Harry raised his eyebrows "We'll go totally insane with happiness!" he said joyously.

Hermione grinned and couldn't help but giggle "What, the kind of reaction like when Ron has seen a chocolate gateau?"

Harry burst into a fit of laughter "Yeah very much like that!" he replied after finally catching his breath.

The two of them drunk the remainder of the small bottle of champagne and devoured the rest of the food, before the two of them lay down fully on the blanket, cuddled up to one another, just watching the stars as the sky had now turned to darkness.

"Wonder if my parents are watching us from up there?" Harry suddenly said. Hermione lifted her head off his chest slightly to gaze at him sweetly "I'm sure they are Harry, as I'm sure Sirius is too."

Harry gave a small smile as he looked at Hermione "I wish my parents could've met you, you know" Harry said as he rubbed her arm gently "bet they would've loved you to pieces!"

Hermione stared at him humbly "I would've loved to have met them too. I would've told them how grateful I am that they had you, and also prove to them that I am the right person to forever look after their wonderful son."

Harry squeezed her gently in his arms "You always look after me Hermione; you wouldn't need to prove that to anyone. It's too obvious."

Hermione grinned "I try my best" she said timidly.

"That you do and I will never stop thanking you and loving you for it!" Harry said whole heartedly.

Hermione grinned "I love you too!" and Harry kissed her.

Hermione settled her head lying once again on Harry's chest; they stayed silent for a moment before Harry spoke again.

"In a few days, after we've gone home, would you mind coming with me to visit my parent's graves again?" he asked warily.

"Oh of course I will Harry" Hermione said softly "Let's take Lily with us aswell, show them their first grandchild."

Harry took hold of one of Hermione's hands and interlaced his fingers with hers, "That would be just perfect" they smiled at eachother.

They remained lying there for another hour or so, happily breathing in the fresh salty sea air and enjoying the wonderful feeling of being with alone with one another.

"Thank you for organising this holiday for my birthday Hermione" Harry said, continuing the lustrous praise towards his wife "It has definitely been the best birthday I've ever had!"

Hermione grinned widely "Well I'm so glad you think so, the only problem I have is, how on earth am I going to top this one next year?"

Harry laughed "I really have no clue, but you're the brightest witch of your age darling, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Hermione blushed at his compliment, they began kissing intently on the rug. The stars twinkling away and the candles burning brightly, as they made love under the night sky.

Half an hour passed and the last of the candles surrounding them were just about to burn out. Harry and Hermione were now fully dressed again and laying together on the rug. Hermione frowned as she realised something.

"Uhh Harry, how are we supposed to get back to the hut when it's about to become pitch black out here? I didn't bring my wand?!"

Harry grinned and reached into his own pocket "Ah well, it's a good thing that I've brought mine then" he said and brought out the wand "Shall we get going?" he asked her.

"Yeah alright" Hermione replied, and sat up.

Harry immediately stood up and said "Accio flowers" the flowers surrounding the blanket came to him and Harry made them neatly into a nice arrangement and handed the bunch of flowers to Hermione, "For you my darling."

Hermione gleamed with delight "Why thank you kind sir" she said sweetly.

"Lumos" Harry said and the end of his wand lit up and the last of the candles blew out, everything on the top of the cliff was cleaned away, so it was back to its originally green luscious grass. Harry took Hermione's hand gently and they walked slowly down the cliff, across the sandy beach once more before eventually reaching the area with all the huts.

There was no one to be seen when Harry and Hermione walked on their way towards Ron and Luna's hut. They quickly arrived within a minute and Ron answered the door. "Oh hey guys, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah we did thanks Ron" Hermione replied, "How's Lily?"

"Oh she's perfect" Luna this time answered, as she came to the door, holding the carry car seat with Lily in, and also the bag with Lily's things.

"She's been asleep the whole time you were gone" Luna said as she handed the carry car seat over to Hermione and the bag to Harry.

"Aww well thanks so much for looking after her guys" Harry said.

"It was our pleasure, by the way where did you go?" Luna directed the question more towards Hermione, who grinned.

"I'll tell you in the morning" Hermione said and the girls laughed.

Ron rolled his eyes, and the rest laughed before exchanging hugs and goodbyes, and Harry and Hermione retreated to their own hut for the night.


	21. Anniversary and Recollection

**Chapter Twenty One - Anniversary and Recollection**

Just gone lunchtime the next day, everyone was fully packed and ready to head off back home. The whole group was so sad to leave the island they had called home for the past week, but they were also looking forward to getting back to their homes, as some in particular were very keen on being apart from their siblings after a week of total mayhem.

"Can I just say before we all leave" Harry said to the group aloud as they had just gathered together in the apparition clearing "Thanks for such a brilliant birthday present. I've loved every second of being here with all of you."

Everyone smiled at him "Your most welcome Harry, its fair to say I think we all enjoyed ourselves didn't we?" Mr. Weasley said aloud to the group who all made noises of agreement or nodded their heads. Mr. Weasley smiled "Certainly a holiday to remember" he glanced at his watch, "Okay portkey activated in ten seconds!" he called and everyone made sure they had a finger on the same translucent crystal they had used to arrive on the island.

The portkey activated and they all found themselves outside The Burrow in a matter of seconds. The group said warm goodbyes to eachother before they each apparated back to their own homes.

It was now well into the evening, almost getting dark, Harry and Hermione arrived inside 'Potter's Place' with Lily and deposited all their bags and luggage in the hallway.

"Right first of all!" Hermione said after handing Lily to Harry, "Got to get our clothes into the wash, unpack everything, then we can relax."

Harry bounced Lily gently and rolled his eyes at his wife, "Hermione why don't we have a drink or something first before doing all that?"

"It's alright Harry you can if you like; I want to get it all done now out of the way."

Harry smiled at her "Hermione Potter. Always organised."

"And what is wrong with that?" she asked teasingly.

"Nothing at all, I love the fact that you are organised. Somebody has to be around here."

"Well I'm glad to hear it" she said with a grin and kissed him briefly.

So Hermione got herself busy putting all the washing on, Harry made a cup of tea and chilled out in front of the television. Lily was now having, what would have been, her afternoon nap. But as it was gone 7:00pm she would now hopefully sleep till at least 10:00pm.

"You know this time difference is going to really confuse her" Hermione said warily as she glanced down at Lily in the bassinet, "Looks like we might be in for a few restless nights till she gets back into her normal routine again."

Harry nodded "Yeah more than likely. Hey least I get tomorrow off work, I have to adjust too."

Hermione giggled "Great! You can help me with the housework then."

Harry raised his eyebrows in alarm "Oh please no!"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Men honestly!" she grinned "Don't worry we won't be doing any housework, my parents are coming over in the afternoon, you remember."

"Oh yeah of course! Great, me and your dad can go to the pub in the village and have a beer!" he said excitedly.

"Not if my mum has anything to do with it!" Hermione responded with a laugh. Harry laughed too and shook his head.

"Actually I'll just call them to let them know we are back home, and then I think I'll go have a bath."

"Might join you if your lucky" Harry replied cheekily.

Hermione giggled and left the room.

After Hermione had made a phone call to her parents, both her and Harry had a bath, got themselves dried and changed into pyjamas.

"You know I am not the least bit tired" Hermione said to Harry as she laid Lily down in her cot in the nursery.

"Yeah me neither" he replied "So what do you fancy doing?"

Hermione gave a last look at Lily asleep, before taking Harry's hand and they went into their bedroom.

"Let's just talk" Hermione said simply as she got into bed.

"Talk?" Harry asked, before giving it some thought "Yeah…suppose we could. Anything in particular you want to talk about?"

Hermione shook her head "No not really, just anything and everything!"

Harry got under the covers next to her "Alright" he said "Umm well … let's start from the beginning, tell me about you Hermione."

Hermione gave a frown and a small laugh "Me? You know all about me."

Harry shook his head in disagreement "Actually I don't really, yeah I know most things, but not stuff about your childhood and what you were like growing up, that kind of stuff."

Hermione gazed at him attentively with a surprised smile "You - you would really like to know all that?"

Harry smiled and took her hands "Yeah of course I would! Go on tell me all about the young Hermione Granger."

Hermione smiled and looked very excited and eager to begin and so started to talk. Harry and Hermione talked for hours upon hours, sharing childhood secrets, dreams, stories and anything else they could think about. Harry certainly, learned so much more about Hermione that he had never known before. For instance, he never knew that her grandparents lived out in Australia and he also never really understood Hermione's fascination with books until now.

"They were my escape route" Hermione said openly "I could just read and read and I just felt like I was in another world and all my problems were too far away to reach" Hermione said beginning to look sad. "I never had any friends when I was younger" she admitted tentatively "I mean there was this one girl, Molly her name was, we were sort of friends for about a year but then she moved away and we lost touch." Harry could tell Hermione was beginning to get upset. "They used to bully me Harry" Hermione said miserably "All the kids in my class at primary school, none of them liked me. I was always the girl left on my own in the playground" she said tears now falling down her face "I had no one to talk to, no one to have fun with, I just hated it. I wanted more than anything to be friends with someone!"

She burst into tears and Harry hugged her tightly to him, and rubbed her back as he shushed her calmly. Forcing himself to hold back his own tears, which were threatening to show at hearing this confession.

Hermione cried into his chest for a few minutes, before leaning out of the hug and looked at him with still watery eyes. "I used to cry myself to sleep some nights; I felt that unhappy" she admitted as she took Harry's hands again "I've never told anyone that, not even my parents."

"Why?" Harry asked softly.

"Too ashamed, embarrassed, I don't know." She gave a shaky sigh "But as I got older it got slightly better" she said trying to perk herself up "I buried myself in my books and reading, I didn't care that the other kids called me the bookworm or whatever, as long as I had my books and of course my parents then I was somewhat happy."

She gave a very minute smile "All changed when I got to Hogwarts, I always knew there was something different about me, compared to all the other kids. I was so excited when I realised I was going to be learning about magic and getting to perform magical spells. I also thought that once I had got there that things would be different, that I would make friends straight away" she gave a short pause and looked at their linked hands "Got that slightly wrong."

Harry looked at her with a horrible feeling of guilt in his stomach "I'm so sorry Hermione" he said as he cupped her cheek and she gazed back up at him, "I'm so sorry for the way we treated you those first few months, it was uncalled for."

Hermione gave another smile "It's alright Harry, I forgave you many years ago for that, you saving me from that troll more than made up for it."

Harry grinned sheepishly "It was me you know" he admitted shyly "It was me who thought of sneaking off to rescue you from the troll."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise "Really, how come you've never mentioned that to me before?"

Harry grinned, embarrassed "I don't know really, just never felt it mattered that much."

Hermione beamed and wrapped her arms around his neck "Well it matters to me" and she kissed him.

When they parted they smiled at eachother, "It's all different now" Harry said happily to her "You've got all these people around you who love you for who you are Hermione. You've got the Weasley's, Tonks, Lupin, Teddy, all your work colleagues, your parents and of course and most importantly you've got me and Lily."

Hermione beamed at him "Oh I know, I'm so lucky! And I'm grateful for each and every one of you, day after day."

Harry smiled "So you're feeling okay now, no more crying yeah?"

Hermione gave a giggle "Yeah no more crying, feeling so much better now."

Harry smiled with relief and cuddled her close to him.

They heard Lily begin to cry and Harry and Hermione laughed.

"I thought I said no more crying?" Harry said as Hermione got up off the bed.

She grinned "Hey she's like me; she's too stubborn to listen."

Harry laughed strongly and was still laughing when Hermione returned with an upset Lily in her arms. Harry immediately stopped.

"You think it's tea time don't you eh sweetheart" Hermione cooed to Lily and bounced her to try and quieten her. Hermione fed Lily and the baby calmed down considerably. Hermione walked around near the bed rubbing the baby's back, "Harry would you mind getting me a drink, I'm a bit thirsty."

"Yeah course" Harry said and rushed off downstairs, when he returned Hermione was in the nursery changing Lily.

"Here let me finish doing that and you can have your drink" Harry said as he handed Hermione the drink of water and he began to finish changing Lily.

"Thanks" Hermione said gratefully with a smile.

"She should sleep right through now" Hermione said as Harry placed Lily in the cot a few minutes later after he had rocked the baby to sleep.

"You say that now" Harry said with a grin as he watched Lily sleep.

Hermione laughed, came closer and rested her chin on his shoulder "Very true. I've gone and jinxed it now haven't I?"

Harry grinned as he turned around to face her "Yep you certainly have Hermione Potter" and kissed her cheek.

It was now gone 11:30pm and Harry and Hermione returned to bed, this time not to talk but to sleep, and sleep they did.

They didn't awaken until 10:05am the next morning; Lily had surprised them both by sleeping all the way through. The two of them got dressed, Hermione showing off her brilliant tan by wearing a white vest top and a denim skirt with flip flops, along with the silver locket.

Hermione sorted out the now completely washed, dried and ironed clothes that they had taken on holiday and put the things away in the wardrobe. All the other things were put away too, leaving the house exactly like it was before. Harry and Hermione ate a light lunch before Lily also had her feed.

"Oh your parents are here" Harry said as he glanced out of the living-room window and saw them get out of the car. Hermione put the burping cloth over her shoulder and laid Lily against her. Harry went to greet his in-laws. "Heya" Harry said happily.

"Hello Harry darling, how are you?" Joanna said as she hugged him.

"I'm very well thank you."

"Hiya son" David greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey David, you both okay?" he asked them.

"Smashing thanks" David replied.

"Great! Hermione's in the living-room go right on in" Harry instructed after shutting the door behind them.

Hermione was pacing the room rubbing Lily's back, but stopped when she saw her parents enter the room.

"Mum! Dad! It's so nice to see you!" she greeted brightly.

"And you darling! How's our gorgeous little grand-daughter?" David asked.

Hermione and Harry smiled "Yeah she's good, you can hold her in a minute just let me finish sorting her a second."

Her parents and Harry watched as Hermione carried on rubbing Lily's back.

"Did you guys have a nice holiday?" Harry asked David and Joanna.

"Oh yes it was lovely thanks. Fantastic weather, nice and relaxing" Joanna replied. Harry smiled. "Looks like you two had a good time aswell, you both look very tanned!" Joanna continued.

Hermione grinned "Oh yes it was fantastic! Had a brilliant time" she looked back at Lily "Ah good girl!" she used the cloth to clean Lily's face.

"Did she get me?" Hermione asked Harry who looked at the back of Hermione's shoulder and chuckled "Yeah she did, I'll clean that" he waved his wand and Hermione was completely sick free.

David and Joanna grinned "Messy business babies are aren't they?" David said. Hermione grinned "Ah its nothing, we're both used to it. She's got sick on us so many times now I've lost count."

David laughed and Hermione kissed Lily's forehead "Okay which of you wants her?" Hermione asked cheerily towards her parents.

"Ooo me please darling" Joanna said keenly.

Hermione smiled "There you go sweetheart, look it's grandma!" she cooed to Lily as she placed her in Joanna's arms.

"Ooo hello my little darling! Haven't you gotten bigger eh?" she played with the baby's fingers "Me and grandad missed you while we were away; we brought you some nice presents."

Hermione and Harry smiled "Oh you didn't have to mum!" Hermione said.

"Well we wanted to. We want to spoil this little one rotten, yes we do" she cooed to Lily and looked back up at her daughter and Harry "We got you both something aswell."

"Oh that's so nice of you thanks. We got you both stuff too" Harry told them.

After the exchanging of holiday souvenirs which included a gorgeous little yellow dress for Lily, that had been especially hand-made. Hermione's parents showed them their holiday snaps, which in turn reminded Harry and Hermione to show theirs. "Oh and you'll never guess what Lily did a few days ago, she showed us her first smile!" Hermione said joyfully.

"Awww bless her! What made her smile?" Joanna asked.

"Here let me show you, hopefully she's in the mood to smile" Harry said with a grin and David handed Lily over to him.

They were all sitting closely enough so that Harry could lay Lily in his arms and the others could watch as Harry used his free hand to tickle Lily's tummy and thankfully she did smile at him. Hermione gleamed with happiness and Hermione's parents looked on proudly.

"That's so sweet!" Joanna said excitedly "Does she do it when anybody tickles her?"

Hermione shook her head "Only when Harry does it" Hermione surprisingly didn't sound at all downhearted by this, in fact she laughed "I think Lily's a daddy's girl alright" and she grinned.

Hermione's parents smiled.

"Hey lets try her with you two, see if we can get a smile from her then" Harry said and handed Lily to Joanna and both of Hermione's parents tickled Lily's tummy, just like Harry had done, but neither of them could get her to smile. Hermione laughed "See I told you. She loves her daddy don't you eh sweetie?" Hermione cooed to Lily.

An hour or so later, Harry approached David while Hermione and her mother were out of the living-room.

"Hey David, fancy going for a beer?" Harry asked his father-in-law, who immediately grinned.

"Now you're talking my language!" he gave a small chuckle "Quick let's escape before either of the woman notice we have gone."

Harry gave a laugh and the two of them managed to reach the front door before they heard a loud cough.

"And _where_ do you two think you're going?" Joanna asked whilst folding her arms and raising her eyebrows.

Harry could've sworn he was looking directly at Hermione, rather than her mother. Now he knew where Hermione got that look from.

"Uhh" David began to say "Just for a walk."

"No their not, they are going to the pub" Hermione said as she appeared next to her mother from the kitchen, with a smirk on her face.

"Oh Hermione!" Harry moaned, annoyed.

The two women laughed "We will allow you both to go only if you promise not to get drunk, and to be back in two hours" Joanna told them.

"That's a deal" Harry replied and the two men made a quick exit and shut the front door behind them.

Hermione and her mother laughed "What are they like honestly" Joanna said with a grin, going back into the kitchen with Hermione.

"Mad the pair of them" Hermione said with a giggle.

"So come on then darling, tell me more about this fabulous holiday of yours?" Joanna said happily.

The mother and daughter chatted happily and prepared dinner while Harry and David were at the pub in the village. The two men returned just before dinner was ready.

"Ah here they are, back at last, you were gone longer than you promised" Joanna said as she cuddled Lily in her arms.

"What you on about, we've only been gone about…three hours" David told her after he had checked his watch and realised they were indeed late.

Hermione laughed "Well dinner will be ready in a few minutes, bet your hungry?" Harry nodded avidly in response.

They all ate their dinner before settling in the living-room, with David the one holding Lily in his arms. Hermione returned from the kitchen with cups of tea for all of them, when Lily began to cry.

"What's grandad done to you eh?" Hermione teased as she came over.

"Oh thanks very much" David said sarcastically but grinned and handed Lily to his daughter.

'"You're hungry aren't you sweetheart" Hermione cooed to Lily and for the first time David stayed in the room as Hermione fed Lily. She was sitting in the armchair with Harry sitting, balanced, on the arm of the chair and looking down at Hermione feeding their daughter. Harry took Lily after she was finished as Hermione sorted herself out. He burped her before making sure she was content and happy. "I think its time for someone's beddie byes" Hermione cooed to Lily, who looked very sleepy.

"I'll take her up if you want" Harry offered.

"Okay thanks honey" Hermione replied. Harry soon left the room with a nearly sleeping Lily in his arms. Returning back down ten minutes later and he cuddled up to Hermione on the sofa.

"Is that her settled now for the rest of the night?" Joanna asked them.

Hermione smiled "Yeah she'll sleep right through now till about 7:00 tomorrow morning."

"Bet you're glad of that eh?" David said with a chuckle.

Harry laughed "Oh yes extremely glad!"

"Looking forward to going back to work tomorrow Harry?" Joanna asked.

"Nah not really" he gave a smile "Would much prefer to be here with my two girls" he said as he looked down at Hermione, who beamed at him and lent up and kissed him. David and Joanna looked on happily.

"Alright you two, we'll leave you to it" David said with a smile as he got up along with Joanna.

Harry and Hermione said goodbyes to them before Hermione's parents drove away.

"Come on you. Bed." Hermione ordered "Got to get enough sleep for work tomorrow."

Harry laughed "Yes sir!" he teased and saluted to her.

Hermione gave a laugh and a playful smack on the arm, before they both headed upstairs to bed.

Three days later, Harry came home from work looking very chirpy indeed. "Hermione, I'm home!" he called from the hallway.

"I'm in the kitchen" Hermione called back, Harry joined her in the kitchen and she smiled as he came over to her "Hey Harry" he kissed her "Have a good day?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah pretty good, how about you?"

"Yeah the usual you know nothing too exciting" she grinned, then frowned as she noticed Harry had his hands behind his back.

"What you hiding Harry?" she asked.

Harry grinned "Well you know a while ago we were talking about what we were going to do for our anniversary?"

Hermione smiled "Yes I remember, we thought about going away somewhere."

"Ahuh so I talked to a few people and how do you fancy a weekend in a country retreat up in Yorkshire" and he showed her the brochure he was hiding behind his back. Hermione took it from his hands and beamed at him, "Oh Harry! It sounds perfect!" she said excitedly and flicked through the brochure briefly, before placing it on the kitchen counter "Is Lily coming with us?" she asked.

Harry smiled "Of course she is, I'm not having us leave her with your parents for a few days, you'll only worry yourself sick over how she's doing all the time. Plus I thought it would be really nice for three of us to be alone, it will be our first sort of family holiday…only shorter" he added.

Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck "I can't wait!" she said joyously "Thank you" and she kissed him.

So on the 16th August, the Potter family headed up to Yorkshire and to the large country hotel they were staying in. The weather was beautiful and there were fields and hills with woodland walks for miles and miles. They spent the first day settling into their hotel and Hermione went for a swim in the indoor swimming pool that they had there, while Harry looked after Lily. Harry and Hermione had a beautifully relaxed evening meal before getting some well earned rest in their comfy hotel suite.

Harry woke up the next morning to the bright sunlight flooding in through the room, he looked down at Hermione asleep in his arms and smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. Hermione moaned as she began to awaken and her eyes fluttered open to look up at Harry.

"Happy anniversary, Mrs. Potter!" Harry said elatedly.

"Happy anniversary to you too!" Hermione replied back with a sleepy smile and he kissed her. Hermione soon got out of bed and walked across the room to check on Lily in the cot, luckily she was still fast asleep.

Hermione stared out of the large windows at the surrounding countryside. "Looks like it's going to be a gorgeous day. Good day for a nice long walk I think."

Harry groaned and turned over under the covers and tried to go back to sleep. Hermione chuckled and rushed back over to their bed, grabbed her pillow and started hitting Harry with it playfully, Hermione burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oi! Stop hitting me!" Harry said as he tried to move away from Hermione with the pillow. "I am dragging you outside whether you like it or not" she warned with a smirk. Harry laughed and grabbed his pillow and the two of them began a mad pillow fight.

The excitably screeches and laughter coming from the young couple were loud enough that it eventually woke up baby Lily who began crying. Harry and Hermione immediately stopped mucking about and Hermione rushed over to the cot.

"Look what you've done Harry" Hermione told him "You've woken her up."

Harry raised his eyebrows "Me? You were the one who started it."

Hermione blushed "Yeah I know, sorry, I was only teasing."

She cuddled Lily tightly to her "Sorry sweetheart, mummy and daddy didn't mean to wake you up."

Lily seemed to become perfectly content and stopped crying at hearing Hermione's soothing words. Harry came on over to join the two of them and placed his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Well if we are going to be out exploring I think we need a good breakfast first."

Hermione laughed "Alright that sounds good to me."

Harry and Hermione both got dressed, and Hermione fed, changed and dressed Lily in a pink t-shirt with a cute denim dress over the top, complete with pink socks; she was also wearing a small hat on her head to keep the sun off. The mid August summer was surely one of the hottest for many years and so Hermione packed numerous outfits in the bag in case Lily was too hot in what she was wearing.

"Got everything?" Harry asked.

Hermione placed Lily securely in the pushchair before nodding, "Yes I think so, lets go."

Once Hermione and Harry entered the restaurant with Lily and got to their seats, Hermione found a red rose on her side of the table, she looked at Harry who was smiling. Hermione picked up the rose "Did you do this?"

"I asked one of the waiter's to do it for me" Harry told her.

Hermione smiled "That is so thoughtful, thank you" she smelt the rose before placing it down carefully. The two of them ate a good hearty full English breakfast before heading out of the hotel and down the country lane.

Harry and Hermione took it in turns to push the pram, swapping every now and again, they reached a small town where they did a bit of window shopping before reaching a very beautiful large park where they enjoyed a picnic and spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing.

"I have really enjoyed it today" Harry said as he took Hermione's hand as they walked back to their hotel.

"Yeah me too" Hermione admitted happily "Just you, me and Lily together. It's been perfect." Harry kissed her before they carried on walking, with Hermione pushing the pushchair along with her free hand.

"What are we going to do tonight?" she inquired.

"Well I was thinking maybe a nice meal, bottle of champagne then an early night?" he winked at her.

Hermione giggled, "Oh so _that's_ what you want is it Mr. Potter?"

"Yes please!" he pleaded.

Hermione laughed and leaned into him "Alright. But only on one condition?"

"Anything" Harry said.

Hermione grinned "I would like to see my present."

Harry laughed "Fair enough, come on let's get back and you can have it."

The three of them got back to the country manor within minutes and relaxed and got ready for the evening. Hermione came out of the bathroom after a shower, wrapped in a towel and she saw Harry sitting on the end of their bed with a rather large white box next to him.

"What's in there?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Part of your anniversary present" Harry replied happily.

Hermione looked extremely intrigued and came over, removing the lid off the box and lifted out a beautiful purple dress with thin straps and a tie back detail.

"Oh Harry!" she said as she felt the silk dress with her fingers "It's gorgeous!"

"Go on, try it on" Harry commented.

Hermione giggled excitedly and grabbed some heeled shoes and went into the bathroom. She returned out twenty minutes later, make-up and hair magically sorted. Hermione looked so delighted when she appeared in front of Harry wearing the dress. Harry beamed "Now that is a stunning sight!"

Hermione blushed and came over and kissed him "Thank-you. I love it, it's a wonderful dress and it fits perfectly too!"

"Your welcome sweetie and you'll get your other present later."

"Another one? Oh I'm being really spoilt aren't I" she said with a giggle "Now, it's your turn" Hermione said.

"Hermione you really didn't have to..."

"Oh shush you, of course I was going to give you something for our anniversary. Here you go."

Hermione handed him two boxes. Harry opened them eagerly, the first box contained a photo frame showing a beautiful photo of Hermione and Lily "I thought your office at work could be updated with a new photo."

Harry laughed "You're quite right. I love it thanks!" He then opened the other box and inside was two tickets to the next Chudley Cannons match.

Harry's mouth fell open "Hermione! Where on earth did you get these? These tickets are sold out everywhere! Even Ron couldn't get hold of them and you know the contacts he has!"

Hermione smirked "Oh you wouldn't like to know the trouble I went to, to get those tickets. I know you and Ron really wanted to go so now you can." Harry beamed and brought Hermione into a hug and picked her up and swung her around "Harry put me down!" Hermione giggled and he did so, "It was only quidditch tickets" she said with a chuckle.

Harry grinned "It's not just that" he began saying "It's everything you do, for me, for Lily, looking after the house, heading an amazing campaign that _will_ make a difference. I just admire you so much!"

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck "That is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me."

"Meant every word" Harry said sweetly.

"I love you" Hermione said whole heartedly.

"And I love you" he kissed her "Right, Mrs. Potter lets head down to dinner shall we?" he linked arms with her and Harry pushed Lily in the pram and they made their way down to the restaurant.

"Good Evening Mr and Mrs. Potter. We would all like to wish you a very Happy Anniversary" the waiter said after he came up to their table.

"Thank you very much" Hermione said sincerely.

"You're most welcome, so would you like anything to drink?" the waiter asked.

"Yes champagne please" Harry said to him.

"Coming right up" and the waiter disappeared.

The happy atmosphere was making Hermione very excited, she and Harry could not stop smiling "So would you like your other present now?" Harry asked.

Hermione gleamed "Oh yes please, thank you."

Harry grinned and reached into his suit jacket pocket and brought out a long thin box, handing it to Hermione. She opened it keenly to discover a beautiful silver bracelet with diamonds all around it and the letters H and H intertwined inside a heart shape. Hermione gasped and put a hand to her mouth "Oh it's beautiful, Harry I love it so much, thank you!" she said with tears in her eyes and reached over and kissed him deeply.

"Look on the underside of it" Harry instructed willingly.

Hermione flipped the bracelet over and engraved on the underside of the heart was the date 'August 18th 2007' her eyes brightened brilliantly in realisation and turned to look back at Harry.

"You got the date engraved!" she said unbelievably.

Harry gave a small chuckle "Of course. It was the very day we got married and we declared we would be together forever, hardly a date I was ever going to forget."

Hermione had tears in her eyes again "Oh you are just so …. Amazing!" and she kissed him again.

Harry chuckled before putting the bracelet onto Hermione's wrist for her.

"Your champagne" the waiter said as he appeared again and handed a glass over each to Harry and Hermione before leaving them once more.

"Happy Anniversary sweetheart" Harry said joyously.

"Happy Anniversary to you too and I'm sure there will be many more of them to come." They clinked their glasses; each took a sip before ordering their food.

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the evening eating the wonderful meal, looking after Lily, and left her asleep in the pram next to their table by the dance floor when they went up for a few slow dances, only dancing less than a metre away from where they had left Lily.

The three of them eventually returned to their hotel suite, Hermione got Lily settled sound asleep into the cot before the young couple certainly celebrated their anniversary that night.


	22. Grave Illness

**Chapter Twenty Two - Grave Illness**

There was no Christmas tree hiding a war memorial, no coloured lights and no evident fear of being killed; as Harry and Hermione retraced their very steps, history at present once more, when they entered the small village of Godric's Hollow.

The young family made their way into the church yard, Hermione clutching two bunches of lilies in one hand and the very baby girl who captured the same name as the precious flowers was cradled in her other arm. Harry was walking close to Hermione with his arm around her waist; silence had fallen between the married couple. It was not an uncomfortable silence. A silence of comfort, peace and remembrance. The only sound that could be heard was Lily making her usual baby noises; and some local children playing outside in the sunshine a few streets away.

Harry and Hermione soon reached the two graves they had come here to see, which had not changed at all since the couple's last visit. Harry knelt down in front of his parents graves and gave a sad smile. He turned his head to look back at Hermione who was standing closely behind him, watching him with sadness. He gestured for her to come and sit down, and she in turn knelt down directly next to Harry and placed a bunch of the pristine white flowers onto each of the graves. Hermione remained silent, cradling Lily with both arms now, allowing Harry to start talking.

"Hello Mum, Dad" Harry managed to say, speaking in only a quiet voice. "It's me. I'm sorry I haven't come here for a while, I should make more of an effort really." Harry fell silent and turned to look at Hermione "I don't know what to say, I feel a bit silly."

Hermione gave a small smile and took hold of one of Harry's hands "Just say what you feel. You're doing fine, keep going" she encouraged him.

Harry looked back at the graves and continued speaking "I hope you can hear me from wherever you are." Harry gulped as he desperately tried to fight back the tears "I think about you both every single day, I wish you could be here. I want you to know that I beat him, Voldemort, I killed him. I made him suffer for what he did to you both and to all his other victims. It's all over now; the world is a better place now that he is gone." He squeezed Hermione's hand gently and gave a smile "I'm so much happier now too. I got married just over a year ago now, to the most amazing woman in the world who is sitting right beside me" he glanced at Hermione who was smiling but silent tears were threatening to cascade down her cheeks. "If you talk to Sirius I bet he'll explain how wonderful Hermione is and tell him thanks … he'll know what I mean." He paused slightly "I know if you were here now that you would absolutely love Hermione, some people have even compared her to you mum" Harry said with a smile. "You'd be pleased to hear, I hope, that I am Deputy Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic, which is still quite unbelievable, but I am really enjoying what I am doing. I feel like I'm contributing, making a difference to people's lives" gave a pause before carrying on.

"I never got to thank-you for the amazing amount of money you and Sirius left to me, and it's down to you guys that we were able to afford to build our dream house, it really is amazing. All our friends and family are doing well. Lupin married Tonks and they've got a sixteen month old son called Teddy, they made me his godfather which is a real privilege. All of us came back from a holiday together a while ago, which was just total madness, it was a birthday present to me from everyone organised by Mr. Weasley and Hermione."

Lily gave a small cry as her dummy fell out of her mouth, Hermione at once started bouncing the baby gently and placed the dummy back in which quietened Lily immediately. Harry smiled down at the baby and without needing to even ask, Hermione handed Lily over to him and he cradled her gently in his arms. "And Mum, Dad I want to introduce you to Lily. Our gorgeous baby daughter. She's your first grandchild eh what about that" he said proudly and chuckled before starting to stroke Lily's hair. "We felt it only right to name her after you mum; actually it was Hermione's idea." Hermione grinned sadly and leaned into Harry. "She's nearly ten weeks old now, and she's growing fast" he gave a small chuckle "She's even got the same green eyes which I got from you mum, which everyone keeps commenting on." He grinned "but she's going to have Hermione's brown hair by the looks of things." He began stroking Lily's hair again. "I really wish more than anything that you could both be here to watch her grow up…" he began to feel tearful again "We wont let her forget how brave and wonderful her grandparents were, we'll talk about you often and we'll bring her here all the time and talk about what we are all up to and how things are going."

Lily began to get fussy and Harry handed her back over to Hermione, "I'll go with Lily and wait by the gates, give you some time alone" Hermione said thoughtfully. Harry gave a small smile "Alright darling. Thank you" he kissed her cheek and Hermione got up, cradling Lily in her arms, and walked off towards the gates. Harry watched her go before he returned to looking at the headstones again "Hermione really is amazing y'know. She makes me feel so happy, don't know what I would do without her… or Lily either to be honest" he gave a short chuckle "Still can't believe Hermione's my wife half the time, she is the most doting wife and an absolutely brilliant mother to Lily. I really am a very lucky man" he smiled and his tone of voice turned to a serious one and a saddened one at that.

"I love you both so much!" he said as he put his hand first on his mother's gravestone then his father's "I promise I will make more of an effort to come here and talk again. If you see Sirius make sure you tell him we say hi and that we love and miss him dearly. I suppose I had better go....I love you all, I will come and see you again soon I promise. Bye." he said and with one last glance, got up and walked away to join his family by the kissing gate.

Hermione gave a small smile "Are you alright Harry?" she asked considerately.

Harry took her hand "With you by my side, I always will be." They both smiled and held hands as they returned home with their young baby daughter.

5th of September was upon them all, and Hermione was placing the last of Lily's necessities into the bag on the pushchair, as Harry came down the stairs.

"Right I'm off in a second, tell Ginny not to make you work too hard, I don't want you coming home knackered" Harry told her.

Hermione laughed "Harry I'm only helping to pack with her, it's not like I'm going to be doing any heavy lifting or carrying, that'll be the job for you guys tomorrow."

Harry gave in without argument "Okay then that's fine, what time you think you'll be home tonight?"

"Umm 5:00ish I got to go to the doctor's first this morning before going to The Burrow."

Harry frowned and began to look worried "The doctor's? Why, you're not sick are you?" he said frantically.

Hermione smiled at his concern for her "No, no I feel fine honestly honey. I'm sorry I must've forgotten to mention this yesterday. It's my post natal check-up that's all. I should have had it at six weeks after having Lily, but because we were on holiday I'm having it today instead. Don't worry its just routine all new mothers have to have it."

Harry seemed very relieved at hearing this "Oh that's okay then. Well good luck sweetie, remember any problems during the day just call me."

Hermione chuckled "Yes, yes I know. Don't worry I'll be fine. Now go on get to work" she ordered.

Harry raised his hands in defeat "Okay, okay I'm going" he kissed her swiftly, kissed Lily's forehead too before apparating away.

After her check-up at the doctor's and having some lunch, Hermione headed over to The Burrow with Lily, and Mrs. Weasley was waiting happily in the living-room after Ginny answered the door.

"Hello Hermione, darling. Everything alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes great thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"Good. Aww hello Lily sweetie" Mrs. Weasley cooed gently.

"She's been fed and changed so she should drop off to sleep in a few minutes" Hermione said as she moved the push chair more into the living-room. "If you sing a lullaby or play some quiet music she really seems to enjoy both of those, so that may help her get to sleep if she doesn't drop off within the next half an hour" Hermione continued.

"Come on Hermione we got some serious packing to do!" Ginny moaned.

"Okay I'm coming. Thanks for this Mrs. Weasley any problems just shout upstairs and I'll come straight down."

"Okay darling I will" Mrs. Weasley replied and Hermione followed Ginny upstairs and into the youngest Weasley's bedroom that she was sharing with Neville.

"Wow Neville has packed all his stuff already?" Hermione said, stunned, as she noticed a big pile of boxes in a corner.

Ginny laughed "Yeah he's extremely organised. Unlike myself who has done absolutely no packing."

Hermione grinned "Well it's lucky that I'm here then. Okay you do the drawers first and I'll start with the clothes in your wardrobe."

The two girls set to work and packed more or less all of Ginny's belongings into large cardboard boxes.

"So you got any plans for your birthday Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked up from putting some tops in one of the boxes, and frowned "Umm no actually, none at the moment. I'm bound to think of something though."

Hermione removed the jacket she was wearing as she spoke.

"Ooo that's a lovely bracelet" Ginny commented.

Hermione smiled down at the anniversary bracelet Harry had bought her and started fiddling with it, "I know its gorgeous isn't it. It was one of the anniversary gifts that Harry gave me."

Ginny smiled "You lucky thing."

Hermione chuckled, "What about you and Neville, any sign of wedding bells?"

Ginny shook her head "No none. I'm not in a rush though; he will ask when he's ready…hopefully."

Hermione smiled and patted Ginny's shoulder "It will happen Ginny, you mark my words."

"I hope so" Ginny commented optimistically.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley's voice called from downstairs "Could you come down here a moment, darling."

Without a word Hermione immediately left the bedroom and rushed downstairs, Ginny hot on her heels.

"Lily just doesn't seem to want to settle" Mrs. Weasley continued as Hermione appeared into the room and was handed a very upset Lily.

"Oh sweetheart shhh, shhh, shhh mummy's here."

Hermione bounced her gently and stroked Lily's hair and kissed her forehead. Lily was already beginning to quieten and Hermione started singing 'Rock a bye baby' to Lily who became silent as Hermione started to sing. Lily was looking at her mum before her small eyelids began to close and she fell asleep as Hermione rocked her gently. "Love you my gorgeous little girl" and she kissed her forehead and looked back up at Mrs. Weasley and Ginny who were smiling.

"There we go she's fast asleep now" Hermione said happily as she placed a sleeping Lily back in the push chair. "She seems to do that quite a lot now actually, Harry says she gets really quite upset when I've gone to the shops or something and she wakes to find I'm not about."

Mrs. Weasley smiled "She loves her mummy that's why, can't bear to be parted from you."

Hermione grinned as she glanced down at a sleeping Lily "Well I hope she gets used to me not being around for long periods of time because I'll be back to work by the start of November."

"Yeah she'll be fine, she's a good baby I'm sure she'll adjust quickly" Ginny said "Anyway, come on you, got to help me finish the rest of my packing."

The two girls went back up to Ginny's room and finished the last of the packing before Hermione went back home with Lily, to find that Harry was hanging up his jacket in the hallway.

"Oh hey Hermione, talk about timing, I just got in" he chuckled before kissing her cheek "Everything go alright today?"

Hermione smiled "Yeah the doctor is very happy with my health and Lily's too, don't worry Ginny didn't make me work too hard either."

"Good glad to hear it" then peered into the push chair "My little princess is asleep; I was looking forward to a cuddle when I got home."

Hermione giggled "You can do that when she wakes up. She's had a rough afternoon poor thing, kept waking up from her nap a few times and neither Mrs. Weasley or Ginny could settle her, she only went quiet after I sang her to sleep."

Harry put his arm delicately around Hermione's shoulders "The poor thing, least she's asleep now" he kissed her cheek.

"Oh by the way Harry, Ginny has invited me to go out tonight with some of the girls, would you mind looking after Lily?"

"Course not" he smiled "you go out and enjoy yourself with the girls."

"Aww thank-you" Hermione hung up her jacket and took Lily delicately out of the push chair as she said "we're thinking of making it a weekly thing actually, would be nice to get out of the house and spend time with the girls."

"Yeah go for it" Harry willingly agreed "does this mean I can have a weekly night out with Ron and some of the other guys, too?"

Hermione laughed "Harry you don't need to ask me, you can go out whenever you like, as long as it's not _every_ night. I'd like to spend _some_ time with my husband."

Harry chuckled "Oh don't you worry, I will _always_ prefer evenings in or out with you, rather than the guys" and he kissed Hermione softly.

Monday the 3rd of November and Hermione was just getting herself ready for her first day back at work since having the baby. Lily was nearly eighteen weeks old and thriving. Harry was with Joanna in the living room, both of them sitting either side of Lily who was lying on her back on her play mat, smiling as she tried to reach for the toys.

Hermione looked happily at all of them, but felt a sense of guilt and sadness at leaving Lily for the whole day. Harry spotted her standing in the doorway and smiled at her "You ready to go love?" he asked as he got up and came near her. Hermione shook her head "No, no not really. I … I can't leave her" she said and went over and picked up Lily off her play mat and cuddled her tightly.

"You can do this Hermione darling, I know you can" Harry encouraged her. "Its not like we are leaving Lily on her own now is it? She's got grandma to play with" he gave a smile and a glance towards Joanna who got up and stood next to Hermione.

"Darling it is all going to be fine, I promise you. I know her routine and what she likes and what she doesn't, remember I've promised to call you if there are any problems, which I'm sure there won't be. Besides you can always come back during your breaks and lunch."

Hermione was bouncing Lily gently and glanced down at her daughter who was smiling back at her. Hermione took a deep breath and kissed Lily's forehead before handing her back over to Joanna.

"Okay Harry, take me to work now before I change my mind."

Harry grinned, kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand.

"Say bye bye to Mummy" Joanna cooed to Lily who looked directly at Hermione with a smile. Hermione felt like crying but held back the tears and apparated to the ministry with Harry.

It was fair to say Hermione's first day back at work was a stressful one, she had an awful lot of catching up to do and thinking about how Lily was doing, was always at the forefront of her mind. Her team of campaigners had been doing a marvellous job while she had been off, they told her about a meeting they were due to have with the Minister of Magic about a court date for when the law will hopefully be passed. Hermione was so delighted and very proud of all of them for working so incredibly hard.

Hermione returned home at 5:00pm that evening.

"Look Lily, Mummy is back" the instant Joanna said that to her grand-daughter, Lily looked towards where Hermione was walking over; Lily smiled widely and reached out her arms in Hermione's direction.

"Hello Lily! Mummy missed you so much! Yes she did!" she cooed to her and kissed Lily repeatedly.

Hermione sat down and placed Lily on her lap facing her.

"How was work darling?" Joanna asked.

"Yeah it was alright, lot to do which I expected. Was thinking about this little munchkin all day though" she began tickling Lily's tummy and Lily smiled and managed to grasp hold of some of Hermione's hair.

Hermione laughed and prised the small fingers away and handed Lily to Joanna who sat her on her lap facing Hermione.

Hermione found Lily's favourite pink toy rabbit and hid it behind her back. "She loves this mum watch this" Hermione said cheerfully and looked at Lily intently "Where's the bunny rabbit, Lily?" Lily instantly smiled and Hermione removed the toy from behind her back and showed it to Lily as she said "Here she is!" and repeated the game twice.

However the second time the toy rabbit was revealed Lily gave a small laugh and smiled. Hermione's eyes widened and she gasped as she looked at her mum who was also in shock. Hermione let out a small cry of delight and beamed "She laughed! Oh my goodness!" she came close to Lily.

"Lily you laughed oh aren't you a clever girl!" Hermione said happily and clapped quickly but quietly in front of Lily which only made Lily smile more.

"Try it again!" Joanna said enthusiastically. Hermione instantaneously copied the game of 'Where's the bunny rabbit' and Lily laughed again and tapped her hands together as if she was clapping.

"Oh Lily!" Hermione said overjoyed.

"I'm home" Harry's voice called from the hallway and smiled as he entered the living-room and put down his things "Hey, what's going on?"

Hermione beamed at him "Harry, you'll never guess what. I just made Lily laugh!"

Harry grinned widely "Oh that's brilliant" he said delightedly, "What did you do to make her laugh?"

Lily reached out her arms towards Harry who straight away brought her into his arms and sat down in between Hermione and Joanna.

"I played the 'Where's the bunny rabbit' game with her. Watch I'll do it again." Hermione said. Harry put Lily on his lap and made sure she was facing Hermione, as Hermione repeated the same actions, again Lily laughed.

"Lily you're laughing!" Harry said unbelievably "Oh what a gorgeous laugh you have!" and kissed his daughter on the top of her head. "Hermione please do it again I want to hear her laugh some more."

Both Hermione and Joanna chuckled before Hermione did as was requested and the same thing happened. The three adults grinned broadly and made a fuss over Lily who seemed to love all the attention she was getting.

"Well I best be going, leave you guys too it" Joanna said as she got up from the sofa. "Okay mum, say hi to dad" Hermione said as she got up, now holding Lily in her arms. Joanna kissed Hermione on the cheek and hugged Harry.

"Bye Lily sweetheart" Joanna cooed to her grand-daughter. "See you tomorrow" she said to Harry and Hermione happily, left the house and drove away.

"Right then Miss Giggles" Harry cooed gently to Lily "Daddy wants a cuddle."

Lily reached her arms out to him and Hermione happily handed her over to him. "Okay well I'll get changed and make a start on tea" Hermione said and with a small stroke of Lily's hair she walked away upstairs.

Harry let Lily lie on her play mat and he played with her and tickled her while talking to her sweetly. Even playing the hiding the bunny game again, just to make Lily laugh.

"Harry, dinner!" Hermione called from the kitchen a while later.

"Coming" Harry called back and placed Lily in her play pen as he and Hermione ate their quick dinner.

Hermione came to retrieve Lily a little while later and gave her a bath which she enjoyed, as Lily kicked her little legs about in the water and Hermione and Harry made her smile and gurgle, as they squeaked the small yellow ducks that were floating in the bath with her. Harry soon got her dried and dressed ready for bed before Hermione gave Lily her evening feed, changed her and read her a story.

"And they all lived happily ever after" Harry heard Hermione finish off as he entered the nursery. Lily was lying asleep in her mother's arms and Hermione looked up at Harry sweetly "Always falls asleep before the end of the story."

Hermione looked down at Lily again, Harry crouched down near Hermione in the rocking chair and followed her gaze "Probably worn out from all that excitement today" he said with a grin.

Hermione gave a small chuckle "Yeah more than likely" she got up and placed Lily carefully in her cot and the two of them watched her sleeping peacefully.

Half an hour later, Harry went to make himself a cup of tea in the kitchen after the advert break started on the TV; he came in the kitchen to find Hermione swallowing two pills down with some water.

"Hey love, you alright?" Harry asked in concern as rubbed her back momentarily.

"Yeah" Hermione said and put a hand on her lower abdomen "just, time of the month y'know."

Harry gave her a sympathetic look "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"I took painkillers earlier and I was fine all day, so I'm just taking some more now because the pain has returned, it really hurts!" Hermione winced as another cramp overcame her.

"Aww darling, well go to bed and relax, I'll be up in a bit to join you, yeah?"

Hermione smiled "Thanks, Harry" and she gave him a hug before leaving to head upstairs.

Harry followed her up there an hour later, to find Hermione dressed in her black pyjama bottoms and pale blue top, snuggled under the duvet.

"You feeling any better, darling?" Harry asked in passing as he headed into the en-suite bathroom to brush his teeth.

"No, I'm still in a lot of pain!" Hermione said in dismay, as she was trying to make herself comfy in bed.

"Have you tried to occupy yourself with something?" Harry suggested as he turned the bathroom light off whilst coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah I read for a bit" Hermione told him as she watched Harry get dressed into his pyjamas, "but the pain is just too bad to ignore now."

Harry got into their bed next to her, seeing that Hermione was now almost on the verge of tears because of the pain, he put his arm around her and she snuggled into him.

"It will all be okay" he kissed the top of her head "painkillers will kick in soon."

"I hope so" Harry heard Hermione mumble into his chest which made Harry give a slight laugh.

"Hey I got an idea" Harry released his arm from around Hermione and got her to sit up momentarily, he grabbed his wand from the bedside table and cast a warming charm on Hermione's lower back and abdomen which made Hermione cheer up immensely.

"Oh Harry, thank-you! Why didn't I think of that?"

Harry smiled "I'm not done yet" he then put his wand back on the bedside table, got Hermione to lean against him, and he blew on his hands to warm them up. He moved his hands under the covers and shifted Hermione's pyjama top up slightly.

"Harry, what are you….Ohhh!" she added as Harry began to massage her lower abdomen where the evident discomfort of menstrual cramps was killing her insides.

"Oh Harry, that feels so good! Don't stop!"

Harry gave her a cheeky smile "Don't intend to…just relax and close your eyes."

The combination of the slowly moving motions of Harry's hands on her lower abdomen, the heat charm in the necessary area, aswell as the painkillers at last now taking affect, was doing wonders for Hermione's cramps.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked her.

Hermione just smiled and slightly nodded her head "Uh hmmm."

Within a couple more minutes of this continuing, Hermione fell fast asleep, or so Harry thought. Harry smiled at what he thought was Hermione now at last asleep, and he stopped the massaging and kissed Hermione's forehead gently "Goodnight darling, I love you."

"Love you too" Hermione whispered oh so quietly, having been awake all along, and moved to snuggle against Harry properly, with her head in the crook of his neck and one arm draped across his stomach. Harry kissed the top of her head again. Watching as this time Hermione Potter definitely did fall fast asleep.

"I did it!" Hermione exclaimed joyously as she came home that Friday evening from work, "The court date is December 29th! Harry, this is all finally happening!" Harry grinned widely and hugged his over excited wife.

"That is the best news I've heard all day!" Harry said.

"However, I do have some bad news." Hermione told him "Unfortunately you won't be allowed as part of the court to decide the outcome."

Harry frowned "Why not?"

"Because we are married. Also Tonks can't do it as she knows me very well. Mr. Weasley said it would not be fair on the voting system as you are obviously going to back me up because I'm your wife. So your third Deputy has to represent the Auror department instead."

Harry groaned "Oh that's so unfair! And I've been writing up a really good speech saying how me and the department are behind this campaign and all that kind of stuff."

"That is so sweet of you. Don't worry when I'm there listening to Steven reading it out, I'll think of you."

Harry looked much perkier at the idea and gave her another hug.

Hermione went into the living-room with Harry following close behind and Lily was lying down in her bassinet and kicking her small legs under the blanket. "Hello my darling!" Hermione said blissfully as she lifted Lily out and hugged her closely. "Mummy missed you" and kissed her repeatedly.

"Your mum said that Lily was a bit grouchy today, didn't want to play much and kept waking a lot from her naps" Harry informed her.

Hermione looked at Lily and stroked her hair "What's the matter sweetie hmm."

"Joanna reckons she might be teething" Harry said.

"Yeah that would probably explain it" Hermione replied and played with Lily's fingers "I'll talk to Luna or Tonks and see if they know any spells which can stop any pain or discomfort for her."

"Probably the best idea, until then we should try her with that teething ring see if that works."

"Ahuh, yeah I'll go get it in a minute" Hermione commented.

Later that night, Harry and Hermione were awoken by Lily at just gone 2am. "This is the third time tonight she's woken up" Harry said as Hermione groggily got out of bed.

Hermione entered the nursery and picked up an awfully upset Lily. Hermione felt the heat radiating off Lily's forehead and instant worry flooded into the pit of her stomach.

"Harry!" Hermione called desperately "Come here quickly!"

Harry ran into the nursery, feeling very alert, which was surprising as he had only just got out of bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked nervously.

"Lily's got a fever, feel" Hermione told him anxiously and took his hand and placed it against their daughter's forehead.

"My god she's burning up!" Harry said, now with high apprehension etched across his face. "What shall we do? Give her something, call a doctor?"

"I don't know" Hermione said over Lily's cries.

Hermione was desperately trying to calm Lily down as she was crying her little heart out. Hermione bounced her gently and looked on the verge of tears herself "Please Lily darling, quieten down for mummy" Hermione whispered in the baby's ear.

"Okay let's try her with this" Harry said as he appeared holding a damp flannel, Hermione evidently never noticed that he had left the room.

Harry placed the cold, damp blue flannel on Lily's forehead and the eighteen week old baby became quieter and she just let out small quiet sobs and fidgeted in Hermione's arms. "That'll cool her temperature down a bit."

"Thanks Harry" Hermione said gratefully as she lay Lily down on the changing table "Let's get you out of these warm clothes yeah?" Hermione cooed to her daughter. Once Lily was dressed in something much cooler Hermione picked her up, rubbed her back and soothed her gently.

"Right the doctor says just to give her some calpol and she should calm down and it will reduce her temperature" Harry said.

Hermione nodded and after a bit of persuasion Harry managed to get Lily to swallow some of the medicine.

"Ah there's a good girl! Will make you feel much better now."

Both Harry and Hermione smothered Lily with kisses and Hermione sang lullabies and eventually after a few hours Lily fell asleep in her cot.

Hermione breathed a deep sigh and Harry brought her into his arms "That was awful Harry" Hermione said in a scared voice "I really don't like to see her sick."

Harry rubbed Hermione's arms to comfort her "Hey she's a Potter, she's a tough little girl, she'll be fine, I promise you."

Hermione gave a small smile "I hope you're right."

Thankfully, Lily's fever did subside by Monday which was a huge relief to Harry and Hermione, especially Hermione, as they could go to work in peace knowing she was alright. Lily soon returned to her happy normal self, and after she had been ill Harry and Hermione made an even bigger fuss over her, with Harry in particular spoiling her rotten.

On the second weekend of December, Harry and Hermione spent the day with Lily, decorating the house ready for Christmas.

This provided great amusement for all three of them as Lily was entranced by all the new shiny Christmas decorations and Harry and Hermione loved watching her play with a bit of tinsel or a bauble.

"She is going to cost us an absolute fortune this Christmas" Harry said as he watched Hermione plug in the Christmas lights.

"Yeah I know, but it's so worth it" Hermione replied happily and with one flick of the switch, the lights on the tree and around the window came on. Lily, who was sitting on Harry's lap, smiled and clapped as she stared at the lights on the tree. Harry and Hermione beamed with joy at seeing their daughter so happy.


	23. Merry Little Christmas

**Chapter Twenty Three - Merry Little Christmas**

Rain was lashing down on the cold winter's evening. Today Lily was exactly six months old. It was December 23rd, and the Potter's first Christmas together as a family was almost upon them.

"Oh don't you look all grown up in that high chair" Harry cooed gently to Lily as he stroked her hair briefly before coming over to Hermione.

"What you doing?" he inquired.

"Mashing up some banana" Hermione replied with a grin "As Lily's now six months old, I think it's about time she started on some solids, she's had some milk already but this is a small treat."

Harry grinned and watched as Hermione took the small bowl and spoon and sat down next to Lily situated in her high chair. He found a seat very close to the both of them and Hermione smiled at Lily as she got some of the crushed banana onto a spoon.

"Okay Lily do you want to open wide for mummy?" she attempted to put the spoon into Lily's mouth but with no success, as Lily fussed and kept her mouth closed.

"Look Lily it's yummy, we like banana, yes we do. Mummy like's banana. Watch Lily" this caught the baby's attention as she watched her mum eat some of the banana herself.

Harry gave a laugh "Why did you do that?"

"Well if she thinks that I like it, then maybe it will encourage her to try some."

"Ah sneaky" Harry replied with a grin.

Hermione giggled and turned back to Lily with another spoonful "Go on Lily" Hermione said softly to her and immediately Lily opened her mouth and Hermione fed the banana to her. The two parents grinned widely and watched as Lily swallowed the banana and smiled.

"Do you want some more sweetheart?" Hermione said sweetly and tried again and Lily had another spoonful. Harry tried on the next go and ate some of the banana himself to show to Lily that it wasn't just mummy who liked it. Lily ate five spoonfuls before she got irritable and refused to eat any more of the mixture.

They soon got Lily ready for bed and she fell to sleep easily, with a very content and full stomach. Harry and Hermione had decided not to go to The Burrow for Christmas day this year, as they wanted a quiet family Christmas with just the three of them, and Hermione's parents. They were all due to meet up at The Burrow though on Boxing Day instead, to exchange presents and to spend time with everyone.

Christmas Eve, Harry and Hermione played with Lily most of the day, watching as she had now learnt to roll over, picking up various items from around the house – mainly her favourite toy rabbit, she giggled at Harry's funny faces, or chewed on her teething ring.

The couple fed Lily mashed banana again after her lunch and evening feeds but kept her breakfast and mid afternoon feeds as just milk for now. Hermione read again to Lily that night and once she had finished the story, she and Harry just remained on the sofa with Lily sleeping, leaning against Hermione.

"Can you believe exactly one year ago today, we found out I was pregnant with this little one?" Hermione said softly and stroked Lily's very light brown hair gently. Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and he grinned "I know it's unbelievable. She's a little angel, can't imagine this place without her, can you?"

Hermione smiled "No I can't" she changed her gaze towards Harry "I love you, you know."

"I love you two. Both of you" Harry replied warmly as he stroked Lily's arm before reaching in and kissing Hermione.

There was no snow this time as Harry and Hermione awoke on Christmas day to the sounds of Lily's cries. Not that either of them minded in the slightest. Hermione bounded into the nursery, full of excitement and energy and picked up Lily who fell silent as soon as she clapped eyes on her mother. "Merry Christmas Lily! It's your first Christmas sweetheart, yes it is" she cooed gently. Harry came into the room and fussed over Lily who just didn't seem to stop smiling.

"Shall we see if Santa has brought you any presents?" Harry said softly to her. Harry and Hermione excitedly brought Lily down into the living-room, where was an enormous amount of presents surrounding the tree, at least three times the amount compared to last year.

"Harry you can open your presents first, while I feed Lily" Hermione told him. Harry didn't need to be told twice and began opening his gifts. Hermione laughed at his excitement, she didn't know who was more excited, Harry or the six month old baby. Lily finished her feed and Harry and Hermione soon opened all of Lily's presents for her. Lily was giggling, smiling and gurgling as she was shown every new gift that she had received.

"Yep turkey's cooking nicely" Harry said as he reappeared into the living-room and sat down next to Hermione on the floor by the Christmas tree.

"Right shall we see what mummy's got then" Harry said sweetly as he picked Lily up off the floor who was holding onto a new toy elephant.

Hermione gleamed "Thank you" she enjoyed opening her presents including jewellery and books along with other things that she had wanted.

"I can't wait to start reading these" Hermione said excitedly as she put the last book on the pile she had constructed next to her.

"Thank you Harry, they are great gifts" she said as she reached over and kissed him briefly. "You're welcome Hermione. Right well I'm going to shower and get dressed."

"Alright" Hermione added "Come on then gorgeous let's get you dressed" she said to Lily as she picked her up, the baby cried as the toy elephant fell out of her small hands. Hermione smiled and picked it up and handed it back to her. Lily smiled and stopped crying as she began chewing on one of the feet of the toy elephant. Hermione showered too and got dressed before picking up Lily from her cot in the nursery, and got her changed and dressed in a red velvet Christmassy dress with short red sleeves, complete with cream tights and red booties.

"Don't you look a picture eh" Hermione cooed to Lily and cuddled her closely as she brought her daughter downstairs.

Harry had already got dressed and was in the kitchen and turned around as he heard Hermione enter, and he beamed.

"Oh look at you!" he said very enthusiastically to Lily "You look so pretty" he tickled her and Lily giggled. Hermione and Harry smiled.

"And Mummy doesn't look too bad either" he said cheekily as he kissed Hermione's cheek. "But I'm very sorry to inform you that Lily has beaten you in the prettiest girl competition."

Hermione pretended to look offended "Awww! Unfair" she giggled before looking down and stroking Lily's hair "Nah I don't blame you. She is gorgeous!"

Harry grinned "Well with the beauty and brains of her mum she can't go far wrong."

Hermione laughed before kissing him.

"Merry Christmas!" David and Joanna said as they greeted Harry and Hermione a few minutes later, when they arrived at Potter's Place.

"Merry Christmas mum, dad" Hermione said happily.

"Ooo something smells good" Joanna said as she took off her coat, as did David.

"Thank you, yeah food will be ready in an hour or so" Harry informed them. The four adults entered into the living-room and Lily looked up as they came in.

"Hello my darling!" Joanna cooed happily as she came over and picked Lily up.

"Hey look its Santa's little helper!" David said as he joined them and briefly stroked Lily's hair.

The three other adults laughed "Well she does look like a little beauty" Joanna said sweetly and bounced her grand-daughter gently.

"That outfit is missing one thing though" David said.

Hermione frowned "What?"

David reached into his pocket and retrieved a small Santa hat and he placed it on Lily's head. Harry laughed and Hermione giggled.

"That is so cute!" Hermione said happily, and looked at Lily's face under the hat and was glad to see that she was smiling.

"Where did you find that honey?" Joanna asked him.

"In a box with some of Hermione's old baby stuff, remember we used to put that on her at Christmas."

Joanna smiled "Yeah I remember" she turned to her daughter and Harry "You two can keep that for Lily as it's obviously no use to us now."

"Thank-you. D'ya hear that Lily you can keep it" Harry cooed to her.

Lily giggled which caused everyone to smile.

"Okay how about we do the presents then!" Hermione said gleefully.

The four adults and Lily settled near eachother and exchanged gifts, Lily gained a huge amount from her grand-parents but at the moment she seemed more intrigued with a bit of the wrapping paper.

"I don't know where we are going to put all of her presents" Hermione said as she put the last of the discarded wrapping paper into a bin bag.

"I'm sure we'll find room, that's the beauty of magic we can just shrink some things and put them in drawers or wherever" Harry commented.

Joanna then yelped in shock and pointed towards the fireplace. Ron's head had just appeared in the flames and was looking around at them all.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas!" Ron said.

Sounds of Merry Christmas and Hello's were exchanged between them all.

"You alright Ron, how's Luna and Artie?" Hermione asked.

"Yes we are all fine thanks. Just off to mum and dad's in a minute just wanted to wish you guys Merry Christmas."

"Cheers mate, send our love and Christmas wishes to all the family."

"Don't worry I will. You are still coming over tomorrow, yeah?" Ron inquired.

"Yep can't wait!" Harry replied happily.

"Good. Right well I best go Luna is shouting at me. See you tomorrow have a great day."

"You too, mate" Harry replied. They all said their goodbyes before Ron's head disappeared from the licking flames of the fire.

"Right little madam lets get you your dinner" Hermione said cheerily to Lily and she picked her up off the floor where she was playing with one of her new toys. Lily instantly began crying as she was separated from her toy.  
"Aww shush sweetie, don't worry you can play with it later" Hermione cooed to Lily and kissed her forehead as she walked out of the room with her.

"Have you two started her on solids yet?" David inquired to Harry who nodded "Yeah a few days ago, we still give her milk but she will eat a few spoonfuls of mashed banana aswell."

David and Joanna smiled "Looks like Lily got lots of presents" Joanna said with a grin.

Harry blushed "Yeah well, it's her first Christmas may aswell push the boat out." He smiled "And anyway if you think this is much, you should see how much she'll get off the Weasley's and everyone else tomorrow."

David chuckled "Very true."

"Harry! The food is ready" they heard Hermione call from the kitchen.

"Be there in a second" Harry called back "Alright you two go make yourself comfy in the dining room and help yourself to the wine."

"Oh thank you very much Harry" Joanna said gladly "I could get used to this… cooking being done for me."

"Oh I bet you could" David said sarcastically and Harry laughed.

"Here darling you can sit next to Grandad" Hermione said as she placed Lily securely in the high chair at the end of the table.

"Could you start feeding Lily, dad while I help Harry with the food?"

"Yeah course darling" David said as Harry and Hermione laid all the food out onto the dining-room table and Joanna poured wine out for the four of them.

"Oh you two, you didn't have to go to all this trouble" Joanna said as the two of them sat down. "Don't worry about it mum, it wasn't too much trouble."

"Well it looks amazing guys, thanks" David commented "This one is all fed" he said as he smiled at Lily who began playing with her toy rabbit.

Hermione grinned and removed the now empty bowl and spoon away from Lily so she could play.

"There's a good girl" she said as she smiled at Lily and stroked the baby's hair briefly. Lily looked up at her mum and smiled before returning back to her toy.

The four adults enjoyed their Christmas dinner all ending up with party hats from the crackers on their heads. "Well that was great guys, I'm stuffed now" David said as he lay back against his chair.

"You're more than welcome" Harry said gladly. He glanced over at Lily who was starting to look upset "What's the matter Lily sweetie, come to daddy" he said as he came over and lifted her out of the high chair.

"Oh, she needs changing. I'll be right back" Harry said and left the room with Lily.

Returning within minutes to the living-room with Lily, "Do you want to have a go on your play mat sweetie" Lily instantly smiled and Harry placed her on the mat under all the dangling toys and she began kicking her legs and reached up and playing with the toys.

David and Joanna sat around Lily and played with her, as Harry and Hermione sat on the sofa and cuddled up closely to one another and watched Lily being fussed over by her grandparents.

After a good thirty minutes of being on the play mat Lily was happily sitting up and pushing a very soft squeaky ball towards David and Joanna who kept rolling it back to her gently. Lily seemed to find this extremely amusing and giggled a lot. Harry and Hermione beamed as they watched her play.

"I love you, you know" Harry suddenly whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione grinned and looked up at him "I know you do, I love you too" she whispered back. They shared a long kiss and were only interrupted when Joanna coughed and they broke apart, blushing.

"Would you like me to settle this one down for her nap?" Joanna asked kindly as she indicated a quite sleepy looking Lily in her arms.

"Oh yeah alright, thanks mum" Hermione said sweetly.

Joanna smiled "No problem darlings" and she carried Lily upstairs and settled the six month old in her cot who just fell asleep as Joanna wandered back out of the room.

"She go down alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah like an angel as always" Joanna replied as she settled down next to her husband. "By the way love, I found some old books that I used to read to you when you were Lily's age, thought you'd like to have them?" Joanna thought considerately.

Hermione grinned "Thanks mum! Yes we'd love to have them."

"Any more books and we are going to have to build a separate library for Lily" Harry said.

This caused all the others to laugh.

"There is nothing wrong with books Harry; we want her to learn and to enjoy them. Which she does" Hermione kindly reminded him.

Harry grinned "Like mother like daughter."

Hermione giggled and cuddled up to him again.

"So darling you excited about the court decision on Thursday?" David asked Hermione.

"Yeah definitely, bit more nervous than excited though to be honest" she replied.

"Oh it'll be fine don't you worry, we have every faith in you" he encouraged her. Hermione gave a hopeful smile.

"So if the law is passed, what will you be doing in work then as you won't need to campaign anymore?" Joanna inquired.

"Well basically it all gets handed over to the rest of the department so if someone is found not abiding to the law then the certain special areas of the department will deal with it."

"Does that mean you're out of a job?" David asked worriedly.

Hermione shook her head "No, no, I can involve myself with the department to make sure everything is running as it should be, with regards to the law. I won't be head campaigner any longer, which is a bit of a shame, but ah well." Hermione said with a small smile before drinking the very last dregs from her wine glass.

"Want some more wine mum?" Hermione offered as she poured more for herself.

"No thanks darling, I'm doing the driving" Joanna said with a nudge towards David. Harry chuckled.

Hermione gave a thoughtful pause "Oh don't be silly, you can both stay over tonight if you like, right Harry?" she said as she looked at him with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah of course. More the merrier" Harry said instantly, to them with a grin. Hermione smiled a 'thank you' towards him before turning back to her parents who looked at eachother.

"Shall we?" Joanna said to David who grinned widely "Yeah what the heck, let's enjoy ourselves!"

There were excited cheers from them all.

"Pour away Harry!" David said with a bright grin as he held out his wind glass and Harry poured some in.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Harry you should let him do it, he isn't completely helpless."

"Hey leave the man alone, he's doing nothing wrong" David said. Harry just managed to hold back his laughter as he sat back down.

Hermione side-apparated both of her parents back to the Granger house a while later so they could retrieve some overnight things, before Hermione brought them back, and they deposited their things in one of the guest bedrooms.

Lily awoke from her nap just two hours after she was put down.

"Hello pumpkin!" Harry said sweetly towards Lily as he picked her up out of her cot, Lily with her pink toy rabbit in hand. "Did you have a good sleep, did ya" he said and kissed her forehead and began walking back downstairs with her. "Guess what, Grandma and Grandad are going to be staying here tonight, I bet you're happy about that" he tickled her tummy and she giggled.

David smiled as Harry appeared in the living-room with her.

"Hey here's my favourite granddaughter!" he said as he got handed the baby who sat on his lap.

"Lily do you fancy playing with these?" he showed her his key ring with some keys dangling from it and he shook them to make them jangle. Lily gave a giggle and tried to grab them.

Hermione appeared in the room with her mum and looked over to them and gasped "Dad! Don't give her those, she could hurt herself!" and she came rushing over.

"Don't worry darling they aren't sharp, anyway she likes the sound of them don't you sweetie" Lily smiled as David jangled them again.

After nearly two hours of being fussed over and playing, Lily was given her evening feed followed by a quick bath from Harry, before he changed her and got her ready for bed.

"Would you like Grandma to read you a story?" Harry cooed to Lily, and Joanna smiled as she happily got handed Lily and began reading her a story with Lily on her lap.

Hermione sat next to them both and occasionally joined in parts of the story. Harry and David left the girls to it and watched some Christmas TV instead.

"I love you, Lily sweetheart" Harry cooed to her gently as he and Hermione were now settling Lily to sleep in the nursery.

"Mummy loves you too, night, night darling. Sweet dreams" Hermione said and kissed Lily's forehead and laid her in the cot and Lily fell fast to sleep within seconds.

"Harry listen, thanks for agreeing to let my parents to stay over tonight" Hermione said as they walked, hand in hand, back downstairs.

"You don't need to thank me Hermione, I genuinely love having them here" he said with a grin and kissed her cheek.

After a few long hours of watching TV, drinking some more wine and playing charades (much to Hermione's displeasure) they all settled up to their respected rooms.

"I have a question for you" Hermione said as Harry joined her in their bed.

"And what would that be?" Harry inquired curiously.

"Which Christmas was better, this one or last year?" she asked.

Harry grinned "I think this one; I mean last year was unbelievable after discovering you were pregnant, but this year tops it because Lily is actually here and it was a great calm family Christmas."

Hermione grinned "Good answer Mr. Potter" she kissed him.

"And which is best in your opinion?" Harry asked in between the breaks of kisses.

"This one definitely" Hermione said and the two of them started kissing intimately.

"Do you think we should stop, after all your parents are just across the landing, they could hear us?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Hermione grabbed her wand and cast a silencing charm before placing it back on her bedside table.

"Now nobody can hear us" she said cheekily and gave a sneaky smile. Harry chuckled and kissed her without saying another word.

The following morning, the weather had dried up considerably but it was still cloudy. Harry and Hermione awoke just before they heard a knock from their bedroom door.

"Come in" Harry groggily called.

Joanna entered holding an awake Lily in her arms, she looked suddenly awkward and embarrassed as she noticed clothes littering both sides of the bed and Harry and Hermione were sitting up, hair messy and Hermione was trying to cover her clothes-less form, with the duvet. Joanna tried not to laugh and just gave a smirk "Best not let your father in here darling, I'll keep him away."

Both Hermione and Harry blushed but didn't say anything.

"Anyway, would you like me to get this one dressed and changed and meet you downstairs?" Joanna offered with a smile at Lily.

Hermione gave a grateful smile "Yes thanks mum that would be great. We'll be down in a few minutes."

Joanna grinned before leaving the room with Lily and closed the door behind her. Hermione and Harry turned towards eachother and Hermione burst into laughter.

"Oh that was so embarrassing!" Harry said and covered his face with his hands for a brief moment.

Hermione giggled "Oh don't worry about it Harry, it's only my mum. Hey you should be grateful it could've been worse."

"How?" Harry asked flabbergasted.

"My dad could've walked in just then instead of my mum, _or_ either of them could have actually walked in on us last night" Hermione replied.

"God that would've been the most embarrassing thing ever!" Harry said. "In fact I don't even want to think about it, come on lets get dressed."

Harry and Hermione quickly showered and changed into some comfy informal clothes, before joining Joanna downstairs with Lily.

"Hey how's my special little girl this morning" Hermione said with a big grin as she cuddled Lily tightly and kissed her repeatedly.

"Seems like you two had a good night last night" Joanna said with a grin behind her glass of orange juice. Hermione's jaw dropped "Mum! Shush will you, Harry and I are adults you know."

Joanna giggled "I know darling, I was only teasing."

Hermione began to give Lily her morning feed while Harry began breakfast.

"Where's David?" Harry asked curiously.

"Still asleep last time I checked. I'll go and wake him in a minute if he isn't up" Joanna said.

"No need. I'm here" David said as he entered the kitchen, fully dressed.

"Morning to you too" Joanna told him with a chuckle.

David smirked before going over towards where Harry was near the cooker.

"Want any help there Harry?" he asked.

Joanna nearly spat out her drink "Hang on, am I hearing things. David Granger, offering to help cook? Without needing to be asked?"

Hermione and Harry laughed.

"Oi! I can be nice and offer to help my son-in-law now can't I? After all we are guests here."

Joanna raised her eyebrows at her husband but just grinned and didn't say anything else.

Harry smiled "Nah it's alright David I got it covered, you sit down."

David gave Harry a pat on the shoulder "Thanks son, right who's for a cuppa?"

The family got themselves ready and sorted before having a quick lunch and then heading off to The Burrow. Most of the family were already there, standing or sitting around with a drink and chatting. David and Joanna began talking to Lupin and Mrs. Weasley, while Hermione and Harry settled the pushchair near the front door, Hermione took Lily out and held her close.

"Hey you two, and Lily" Ron said with a smile and greeted them all.

"You alright Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah cheers, how about you guys?" Ron inquired.

"Yeah we're good" Harry said and Hermione bounced Lily gently while the baby clutched her pink toy rabbit.

"So did you guys have a quiet day yesterday?" Ron continued.

"Yes it was really lovely, felt a bit strange having Christmas day just the five of us, got so used to the big family Christmas" Hermione said.

"Well it was mayhem here, the kids were crying all the time and Fred and George were up to their usual tricks, didn't get any peace."

Hermione gave a chuckle "Just a normal Weasley family Christmas then."

While Ron frowned as he looked at Lily "Why is she smiling at me?"

Hermione, along with Harry, glanced at their daughter who was indeed smiling at Ron and used her free hand to point at him.

"She never smiles at me" Ron said.

Hermione grinned "Maybe it's taken her this long to finally realise that you really aren't that bad" and Hermione giggled.

Ron raised his eyebrows "Oh thanks very much Hermione" he said sarcastically.

"Do you want to go to Uncle Ron?" Hermione said sweetly to Lily who just smiled.

"Do I have to have her?" Ron moaned.

Harry laughed while Hermione rolled her eyes and handed Lily to him as she said "You're her godfather, got to take some responsibility at some time Ron."

Ron looked at Lily and gave a short grin "Hey you, don't you be giving me grief like your mother does."

Lily giggled and used her toy cuddly rabbit to hit Ron lightly on his nose. Hermione and Harry burst into laughter along with Luna, Ginny, Lupin and Tonks who were in the vicinity.

"Ow that actually hurt!" Ron said as he rubbed his nose. Lily giggled, while the others carried on laughing.

"Good to see she knows whose boss" Lupin said as he wandered over to them, smirk on his face.

Harry managed to compose himself enough to speak.

"It's these kind of moments that make me love her even more" Harry said with a chuckle and stroked Lily's hair briefly.

"These Potter women have always been feisty, seems Lily is no exception" Lupin said, scaring Ron slightly.

"You can have her then, I don't want to get concussed or something" Ron said as he handed Lily over to a happily awaiting Lupin, while Hermione laughed at Ron's response. "Ron, she's only six months old, she can't do anything that will make you become concussed."

Ron shrugged "Well you never know" he breathed a sigh of relief "Fancy a drink mate?" he asked Harry.

"Yeah go on then" and the two guys wandered off in the direction of the kitchen.

Hermione shook her head and chuckled.

"So did you have a nice Christmas, Remus?"

"Yeah it was great thanks Hermione, went over to Tonks's mums for the day. Teddy went a bit hyper I think he ate too much."

Hermione giggled "And where is the little trouble maker?"

Before she knew it Hermione heard Teddy call "Miney!" and he rushed over and wrapped his small arms around her legs.

"Hello Teddy!" Hermione said sweetly and picked him up and balanced him on her hip "Look at you eh, did you get lots of nice presents from Santa?"

Teddy nodded happily.

Hermione smiled "You're a good boy aren't you" she stroked his hair briefly.

Lupin chuckled "Oh I wouldn't say that, he's only good like this when you're around."

Hermione giggled and kissed Teddy's forehead "Well you're my favourite guy in the whole world" this caused Teddy to giggle and he snuggled closer to Hermione.

"Uh, what about me?" Harry asked as he came over, pretending to sound hurt by the remark she just made.

Hermione gave him a sweet look "Apart from you of course" she cupped his cheek with her hand briefly and kissed him before breaking apart, both with smiles.

"Hey kiddo, Merry Christmas" Harry said with a grin towards his godson and ruffled his hair, that today was dark brown. "Would you like to come and play outside with me and Uncle Ron?" Harry asked sweetly.

Teddy instantly grinned and clapped his hands.

The three adults laughed and Hermione set Teddy down onto his feet.

"Either of you want to come?" Harry asked Hermione and Lupin.

"No it's alright thanks Harry, you go on ahead" Lupin said with a smile.

Harry gave a nod before taking Teddy's small hand in his "Come on then you, lets go and see if your mummy has your coat" he said as the two of them left the room.

Lupin looked down at Lily in his arms "She's a little treasure this one." Hermione gave a wide smile "She certainly is" she glanced at Lily who was smiling up at Lupin.

"How's she doing?" he continued.

"Yeah very well, she's started on some solids now which is quite a change, and we've even started hearing her say "M-m-m-m" when she wants me or "D-d-d-d" if she wants Harry, which is so exciting!"

Remus grinned "Hey she's going to be a quick learner I can tell, especially if she's got your brains Hermione."

Hermione grinned and chuckled "Well we'll see about that soon enough."

A while later, after Harry and Ron had returned from playing outside with Teddy. Angelina, Katie, Ginny and Hermione were standing close together, the three girls fussing over Lily while Hermione stood and watched closely.

"I think she's looking more and more like Harry every time I see her" Katie said as she held the baby in her arms.

"And she's got the most beautiful little curls in her hair!" Angelina added happily while she cooed over the six month old.

"Come on you two, I'm sure Hermione doesn't want you two hogging the baby" Ginny commented.

"No, no it's fine honestly" Hermione interrupted "I don't mind in the slightest."

"Hey how's my favourite girls!" Harry said with a grin as he came on over and put an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Fine thanks Harry" the girls chorused together before dissolving into giggles.

Harry rolled his eyes and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"So what you girls been talking about?" he inquired.

"This little sweetheart here" Katie said as she looked down at Lily.

Harry grinned "I should've guessed" he said with a chuckle, "She looks very content there actually Katie, you're a natural" Harry praised.

Katie blushed a bit but didn't feel the need to respond.

"Don't give her anymore encouragement Harry, or you wont see Lily again" Angelina said with a grin. Harry and Hermione laughed, whilst Katie continued to blush "Well I can't help it if she's gorgeous, that's their doing" Katie pointed at Harry and Hermione who both looked humbled, yet a little embarrassed at her words.

"Here you are Ginny, you hold her while I nip to the loo" Katie said and after Lily fussed slightly she soon settled in Ginny's arms. Katie rushed up the stairs, with Angelina following suit. "Those two are always going off together; can they not be separated for five minutes?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Hermione laughed "Ah that's what you get with being married to twins; you're bound to become close."

Ginny wasn't paying much attention to the conversation as she was using Lily's toy rabbit to play with the six month old. Lily however, did not seem very happy and she began looking upset.

Ginny looked up at Hermione and Harry "Why doesn't she like me?" Ginny asked, sounding hurt.

Lily was properly crying now and Ginny handed Lily over to Harry who also took the toy from Ginny's hand.

"Aww Ginny, she does like you. Don't feel sad, she can be like that with a lot of people" Hermione tried to reassure her.

"No, it's just me" Ginny said gloomily and rushed off upstairs somewhere. Hermione turned to Harry, who had managed to calm Lily down now.

"I'm going to go after her, why don't you find Neville and get him to come up in a minute" she suggested.

"Alright love" Harry said.

Instantly, Hermione rushed off upstairs and quickly found Ginny, sitting on the end of the bed in her old bedroom. She was sobbing slightly and looked deeply unhappy. "Ginny?" Hermione said softly as she closed the door behind her. Ginny looked up as Hermione sat down next to her.

"Ginny, there is no need to get upset" Hermione told her, before bringing the red-head into a hug "Gin don't cry, hey its Christmas we don't want that now do we eh?" she said, trying to lighten the mood. Ginny brought herself out of the hug and the two friends looked at one another.

"I don't know what it is with me, all the other kids are fine around me, it's just Lily who gets upset" Ginny told her, as she fiddled with her fingers.

Hermione put an arm around Ginny's shoulder "Gin, don't take it to heart. Lily can be a right fussy little madam at times" Hermione admitted with a smile "She just doesn't know you aswell as, Katie or Luna or whoever, because you've been at Hogwarts and she hardly ever sees you. She's just a bit nervous that's all."

Ginny gave a small nod, but was still not entirely convinced.

Hermione gave a small grin "Hey look on the bright side, at least she doesn't get as upset as she does when she's with Ron."

This made Ginny smile and she gave a small chuckle "I would and all if I was her." Hermione gave a laugh and shot Ginny a wide smile.

The two girls heard a knock on the bedroom door and Neville entered, holding Lily in his arms, he walked over towards where the two women were situated on the end of the bed.

"Are you alright Ginny?" Neville asked kindly.

Ginny looked up with a smile "Yeah, yeah I think I am."

Hermione got up from the bed and moved towards where Harry was standing in the doorway; both of them watched the pair with Lily.

Hermione leaned into Harry and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"You'll be fine with her Ginny. You guys have fun, any problems we are downstairs" Hermione said to them.

Ginny smiled "Thanks guys."

Harry and Hermione moved away from the room.

"Do you think Ginny will be alright?" Hermione wondered.

"Yeah she'll be fine, I know it" he stopped walking and took Hermione's hand. "Come on you, let's go somewhere a bit more private" he kissed her cheek and he led her back downstairs and out into the Weasley's back garden. "Harry, how is the back garden private? Anybody could walk out here" Hermione told him.

Harry smiled "Just trust me" and they walked for a few minutes down to the very far end of the garden, until they reached a grassy area that had some tall bushes blocking the view of the house.

Harry pulled Hermione gently behind them and snogged her senseless with Hermione reacting just as eagerly.

"I have wanted to do that _all_ day!" he said breathlessly when they broke apart after a good fifteen minutes.

Hermione gave a cheeky grin "D'ya want to know a secret?" she said teasingly "Me too" and they began kissing intently again, both ending up lying down on the grass and kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"Hermione, we must stop" Harry said a long while later, as he started to break away from the kiss.

Hermione moaned in annoyance "But I really don't want to."

"Me neither" Harry said as he gave her a small, light kiss on the lips "But we must, people will start wondering where we are."

Hermione complained but moved off him and sat up, doing up some of the buttons on her top that had come undone.

She blushed "That was quite something huh?" she said as she turned back to Harry who was also re-buttoning his shirt "Sure was." Hermione giggled.

Harry got up, and pulled Hermione up onto her feet, keeping hold of her hand the two of them made their way back into the Weasley's home.

"Where have you two been?" Joanna asked curiously as she stood in the kitchen chatting to David, Tonks and Lupin.

"Umm no where special" Harry replied.

Tonks smirked at them "Oh yeah? Then how come you've got lipstick marks all around your mouth Harry, Hermione you have some twigs in your hair and both of your clothes have some grass stains on and they look crumpled?" Tonks was grinning like the cat that had got the cream. Harry and Hermione looked very embarrassed and were both blushing furiously.

"Uh I must go check on Lily" Hermione said suddenly and ran off.

"Uh yeah me too!" Harry said almost instantly and followed off in the direction Hermione had disappeared.

The four other adults laughed "Bless them" Lupin replied with a chuckle.

"So glad none of us walked out there just now, god knows what we might've seen" David admitted.

Joanna laughed "Aww leave them alone, their in love, I think it's sweet."

"Well it may be sweet, but have you felt how _cold_ it is out there?"

"Hey we all know fully well, that Harry and Hermione will go to _any_ lengths to be alone with eachother" Tonks said with a bright, knowing smile.

David chuckled along with the others and drank some more of his drink.

Meanwhile upstairs, "Next time we are going to be indoors, not going any place where twigs can get in my hair!" Hermione said as she pulled the last of them out and used her wand to get rid of the grass stains on both of their clothes.

Harry was getting the lipstick marks off his mouth "What about me? I'm the one with your lipstick all over me; I must've looked like a right idiot." Hermione chuckled and used her wand and it had all disappeared "Stop moaning you and lets go see how Lily's doing" Hermione said and took his hand and they reached Ginny's old bedroom and knocked on the door.

They found Neville sitting on the floor with Ginny next to him, Lily happily playing with some toys that Ginny passed to her.

"Hey guys" Harry said as him and Hermione came over "How's our little princess doing?"

Neville chuckled "Yeah Lily's been absolutely fine, haven't you eh" he said towards Lily who smiled.

Hermione picked Lily up off the floor; she was still holding her pink toy rabbit.

"So did you have fun with Uncle Neville and Auntie Ginny?" Hermione cooed to Lily who smiled brightly and giggled.

"There you go Gin, see there was nothing to worry about" Hermione said to

Ginny who got up from the floor, as did Neville.  
"Yeah I know it was just me worrying over nothing as usual" Ginny admitted with a slight smile. Harry tidied up Lily's things from the floor with one wave of his wand.

"Actually I think she needs changing, shall I meet you guys downstairs in a minute?" Hermione suggested.

They nodded and Harry kissed Hermione's cheek before leaving the room with Ginny and Neville. Hermione got Lily changed and took the bag of things and they ventured back downstairs, putting the bag back under the pram and going to stand over where Harry was talking with Luna and Ron.

"Hey I was just saying to Harry, where did you two go earlier, we couldn't see you anywhere?" Ron asked.

Hermione took a quick glance at Harry, so quick that if you blinked it would have been missed.

"Umm nowhere really" Hermione replied sheepishly "Where's Artie?" she continued, trying to change the subject.

"Having a nap upstairs" Luna answered, "Can I have a hold of Lily?" she asked in her usual polite manner.

Hermione grinned and happily handed Lily over to Luna who bounced the baby gently. "D'ya know what, she has been getting most of the attention around here today" Ron told Harry and Hermione as he nodded his head towards Lily.

Hermione laughed "Awww" she teased to Ron "Does Ronald want more attention" she attempted to hug him; however Ron was quicker to react.

"Get off me you mad woman!" he said in shock and darted away with Hermione calling after him "Come back here you idiot! It's only a hug!" she said, trying to hold back the giggles threatening to escape.

"No get away from me!" he called desperately worried. Harry was watching in fits of laughter with Luna also on the verge of laughter herself.

Hermione returned within a few minutes with a wide smirk on her face "I got him! Ha-ha!" she said triumphantly. Harry laughed again and put his arm around her waist. Ron came over, within seconds of Hermione's return, looking shame faced "Don't say a word!" he warned to Hermione.

Who raised her eyebrows "Wasn't going to say anything" she said with a hidden smile. "Good" Ron said, relieved, before plastering a smile on his face.

Lily was beginning to yawn and stretched in Luna's arms.

"I think it's time for someone's nap" Hermione said.

"Great! I'll see you guys later" Ron said jokingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry and Luna laughed.

"Not you!" she said towards Ron, before turning to Lily and stroking her hair.

"I can take her up if you like?" Luna offered kindly "There's a spare cot in Ronald's old room upstairs, I can check on Artie at the same time."

"You sure that's alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah of course, its fine. Say bye-bye to mummy and daddy" Luna cooed to Lily who smiled at both her parents who beamed back.

"Be back in a minute" Luna told them, before heading off upstairs with Lily.

Hermione leaned into Harry happily and he brought his arm up to rest around her shoulders, and he gave her a slight squeeze.

"So come on then, where did you go earlier?" Ron questioned.

"Oh Ron you are so dense! They went outside for a snog!" Fred called from near them, Angelina hitting Fred on the arm for shouting it out in front of everyone. Ron knew it was true as he could see the bright red blush that had appeared on both Harry and Hermione's faces.

Ron raised his eyebrows "How do you know?" he asked Fred.

"Well for one I saw them walking back up to the house, looking, how can I put it…breathless and dishevelled?"

Hermione was blushing more and more, Harry actually didn't look at all bothered.

"So what?" he said aloud "If we want to be alone together is there something wrong with that?" No one seemed to want to make a comment to this so Harry just smiled and lent in and gave Hermione a very deep kiss.

There was wolf whistles and grins, aswell as a sound of disgust from Ron.

Harry and Hermione couldn't care in the slightest though.

The Christmas celebrations went on well into the evening before people slowly started to head home, Harry and Hermione being among the first. "See you tomorrow Ron, I'll meet you in the canteen for lunch" Harry told him as he said goodbye. "Too right you are, it's your turn to buy lunch" Ron replied. Harry laughed at this while Hermione rolled her eyes before giving Ron a hug goodbye. Harry and Hermione got Lily home and side-apparated Hermione's parents with them. David and Joanna gathered their things together before heading off home in the car.


	24. Law and the Letter

**Chapter Twenty Four - Law and the Letter**

Thursday morning dawned. Hermione was getting herself ready in an incredibly smart work suit, her hair tied up in a tight bun and she had on her wedding anniversary bracelet and her heart shaped locket for good luck.

Today was the day of the law appeal hearing.

"Hermione try and eat something" Harry said worriedly as he put his own empty bowl in the kitchen sink.

"No, no I can't eat anything. My stomach is in knots!" Hermione said uneasily as she moved the bowl of cereal away from her.

Harry sighed "Alright but at least take something with you, in case you get hungry later."

Hermione reluctantly put some different pieces of fruit and a cereal bar in her work bag next to her; Harry felt slightly better at knowing this and gave her an encouraging smile. He knelt down next to the chair Hermione was sitting on and took her hands.

"Hermione look at me" he said softly, she turned to look at him straight away. "Everything is going to be just fine, okay? I know I won't be there in the court with you, but I have the utmost confidence in you. I know you can do this Hermione, you have been preparing for this day for over a year now, you are _so_ ready and I know you are going to do it" he cupped her cheek with his hand "Come on, where's that old Gryffindor courage eh?"

Hermione gave a small giggle before hugging him tightly "Thank you Harry, I love you."

"Love you too Mrs. Potter" they broke out of the hug and kissed briefly.

The two arrived at the Ministry for Magic, having dropped off Lily at The Burrow. They held hands as they walked through the bustling entrance hall, full of people trying to get to their offices. Harry came with Hermione up to the floor where the hearing would take place, all of Hermione's campaign staff were already there waiting to go in.

"Harry I am really scared!" Hermione said frantically.

"You're going to be absolutely fine, do you trust me?" Harry said, looking deep into her eyes.

Hermione answered instantly "With my life."

Harry gave her a smile and squeezed her hand gently "Then you can do this Hermione. Just keep in mind why you are doing this, and remember that I love you, and that I support you one hundred percent." He kissed her deeply "If you have any news come straight up to my office yeah?"

Hermione nodded in response.

Steven, the third deputy head Auror, came jogging over to them "Hello Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter" he gave a warm smile to them both.

"Morning" they both replied back.

"You will look after her for me, won't you Steven?" Harry said to him with a grin, nodding his head in Hermione's direction.

Steven nodded "Of course" and gave a quick smile.

"I best head off now Hermione, good luck darling, I'll see you later" Harry told her sweetly and kissed her briefly before he dashed off in the direction of the lifts.

Harry could not concentrate at all throughout the morning, he was meant to be filling out some paperwork on the latest case they were working on, but he just couldn't take his mind off Hermione and what was happening in the court room.

Harry knew exactly what it felt like to be under the interrogation of the Ministry court. He did not like it in the slightest, but he knew Hermione. She was strong, determined and much braver than people gave her credit for. She would stand up and defend what was right, and argue strongly until she got people to listen to her.

At lunchtime, Harry and Ron were waiting for Hermione to appear in the canteen; however there was no sign of her. Harry spent the rest of the afternoon trying his best to get his work done, and apart from that he paced the office floor and kept glancing at the clock on his wall. By 4:00pm he had had enough, and after telling Tonks (who was very understanding) that he was leaving early, he got his things and ran down to the corridor outside where the hearing was taking place, and paced the floor for a long time, just waiting and waiting.

Harry did not have to wait that long, as he stopped pacing when he heard, and began to see, the doors opening. The Ministry officials emerged first. Some looked at Harry as they passed, while others completely ignored him. Then came Hermione's campaign team and they appeared all with smiles on their faces. They all rushed passed him, but just by their expressions Harry knew that it had gone well. Hermione appeared then, with Steven and Mr. Weasley, and the instant she spotted Harry she beamed and screamed with utter joy and rushed into his openly awaiting arms.

"Harry we did it! We did it!" she shouted proudly.

Harry laughed joyously and picked her up and swung her around before placing her back down onto her feet. She drew out of the hug to look at him "The law will be officially in place by tomorrow morning!" Hermione was almost jumping up and down with pure excitement.

Mr. Weasley was grinning broadly "You should've seen her in there Harry, it was incredible! I have never seen a speech _that_ convincing. She fought so strongly, any opposition was knocked clean away."

"And I've got to tell you Harry, Steven here" Hermione put a hand on the man's arm "Was amazing! I am so thrilled!"

Steven blushed slightly "Only doing as Mr. Potter told me to do, and it was your speech after all sir, I just memorised it that's all" he said to Harry.

Harry beamed "Thank you so much Steven, it means a lot to me it really does. Go on you head off, and I've cleared it with Tonks that you can have tomorrow off for working so hard. See you back at work on Monday."

Steven looked extremely happy "Oh thank you very much Sir!" he shook his hand. "Well done Mrs. Potter, congratulations" he shook Hermione's hand too and kissed her cheek.

"Minister" he gave a hand shake, and a smile, to Mr. Weasley too before wishing them all a happy new year and rushing off down the corridor.

"That was very generous of you Harry, giving him the day off" Mr. Weasley said as the three of them started to walk away, Hermione and Harry hand in hand. "Ah well, he's worked very hard he deserves it" Harry told him.

Mr. Weasley smiled "Well Hermione, as you now have no campaigning to do, you may aswell take the day off tomorrow too."

Hermione grinned "Oh Mr. Weasley thank you very much."

He just smiled "You're welcome. I must warn you though" he said his tone of voice becoming a bit more serious "That this law passing will be all over the paper's in the morning, I have got to give a statement to the press in a minute. They are bound to want to talk to you Hermione, that's up to you whether you want to or not?"

Hermione gave a cautious smile "Actually I would like to say a few words to them, if that's alright with you?"

"Yeah of course, it's not for another ten minutes though so shall I meet you in my office then?" Mr. Weasley inquired.

Hermione nodded, and within a blink of an eye Mr. Weasley had disappeared, leaving Harry and Hermione alone in a very empty Entrance Hall.

Hermione turned to Harry "I can't believe we actually did it Harry!" she said with such happiness on her face.

Harry cupped her cheek "No, _you_ did it Hermione!" he hugged her tightly before letting go "D'ya know what, I am so proud of you! Not since when you gave birth to Lily, have I been more proud of you! I knew you could do it darling."

He gave her a deep kiss and smiled at her.

"Do you know what kept me going through the whole thing?" Hermione asked him. Harry shook his head.

"You" she said simply, wholeheartedly, "I could not of done it if it had not of been for what you kept saying to me this morning. Knowing that you loved me and that you believed in me, it kept me strong, kept me thinking that anything is possible if you believe, try and want it strongly enough."

Harry was beaming with pride and they hugged one another so tightly that it was hard for them to breathe.

"I do love you Mrs. Potter; you had me _so_ worried all day. I lost count of how many times I've paced that office floor of mine today" he said.

Hermione smiled "You are so sweet, and I love you too" she kissed him.

Hermione wandered off a few minutes later while Harry headed off back home, in very high spirits. After about half an hour, Hermione returned home after collecting Lily from The Burrow and placed the baby in her playpen. Harry appeared in the living-room with a bottle of champagne which had been shook up and he sprayed it over Hermione who screamed and laughed as the spray hit her.

"Harry look at my clothes, I'm soaking" she said, glancing down at herself before looking up and beaming "But for once, I don't care!" she said excitedly and began jumping around. Harry laughed at her excitement and eventually managed to calm her down and handed her a glass of the champagne.

"To you Hermione, congratulations! You deserve it!" Harry said sincerely and they clinked their glasses.

"Thanks Harry" she said gleefully and they drank some of the bubbly drink.

That evening Harry and Hermione continued to celebrate Hermione's success, with Hermione getting pretty tipsy on champagne. By 10:00pm she still didn't feel like slowing down and it took a lot of effort from Harry to get her to go to bed.

"Shush, Lily's asleep we don't want to wake her, you have to stop now Hermione" Harry said as he got into bed with her.

She giggled "How are you going to make me stop?" she said mischievously.

Harry grinned "Well I can think of one way" and he kissed her strongly.

They woke up the next morning, to find that sure enough the news of the law passing was all over the front page of Friday edition of The Prophet.

A picture of Hermione with Mr. Weasley dominated the front page with an article about the hearing and the details about the law, and what it means for the wizarding public.

_For more news about Hermione Potter please turn to the next page…_

Harry frowned "What the..." he said as he and Hermione read that final sentence on the end of the paragraph. Harry turned to the next page to find a moving picture of himself and Hermione kissing and hugging, and looking overjoyed, the headline reading;

**POTTER'S LOVED UP**

_Harry Potter, and his wife Hermione, were captured looking extremely __overjoyed and besotted with one another, in the Entrance Hall of the Ministry of Magic yesterday afternoon. Hermione Potter had just received the news that her long law campaign for elf and creature welfare had been passed by the Ministry court officials, and is obvious by the picture above that Mr. Potter was thrilled by the news and he looked very proud of his wife. The Potter couple, who have a seven month old daughter, have been married sixteen months and they look as loved up as ever._

_Hermione Potter was quoted in saying _"_We are tremendously happy. Life is just perfect!"_

_The honeymoon period does not appear to have worn off between the famous couple, as they are frequently spotted holding hands, kissing in public and they are hardly pictured apart. They certainly appear to be in a rock strong relationship that will expectantly remain that way for a long time to come._

Harry's mouth was agape, actually pretty surprised at this short article.

"That's actually quite sweet" Hermione said as she stopped reading.

Harry raised his eyebrows "Yeah it may be a nice article but doesn't it bother you that someone was watching us yesterday, and taking photographs without permission?"

Hermione shrugged "It bothers me a little bit, but to be honest as long as it's nice stuff like that, then it doesn't matter that much really."

"Fair enough I suppose. Anyway" he gave a smile towards her "What are you going to do on your day off today Mrs. Potter?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he faced her.

"Well, I'm going to see my parents and tell them all about what happened yesterday, and then got to do some grocery shopping and maybe take Lily to the park."

Harry smiled "Sounds good. Right I'll see you later" he kissed her swiftly and apparated to the Ministry.

Harry returned home from work that evening with a bright smile on his face. "Hermione you won't believe the day I've had!" he said excitedly as he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Why what happened?" Hermione asked curiously as she looked up at him from feeding Lily her new food of mashed sweet potato and carrot.

"Every person I've seen or walked passed today, is talking of nothing but the new law. There have been people coming up to me and passing on congratulations and thank you messages. I've hardly got anything done all day!" he said with a chuckle.

Hermione beamed "Oh wow! It's certainly caused a bit of a stir then?"

Harry sat down to eat his food "Yeah I'll say" he looked over at Lily and gave a smile "She is still enjoying that food then?"

Hermione grinned widely "She loves it" she gave a chuckle "She's eaten twice the amount that she would normally eat of the solids."

Harry smiled "She's a growing girl."

Lily finished the last of her food, and after Hermione cleaned her up with a wave of her wand, Lily began to play with some toys as she stayed sitting in her highchair while Harry and Hermione ate their food. Harry had Lily on his lap and kept her entertained while Hermione did the dishes.

"Right come on then you, bath time" Hermione said sweetly to Lily who babbled "M-m-m-m."

Hermione grinned and kissed Lily's forehead. Harry smiled as he watched them and accompanied Hermione to help give Lily a bath. Lily absolutely loved bath time. She enjoyed splashing in the water, she giggled when Harry kept putting lots of bubble foam on her head and got some in his hands and blew it near her. Hermione was encouraging Lily to say words by spelling them out using stick on foam letters on the tiled wall. Hermione would say "Mamma" or "Dadda" to Lily and the little girl would smile and occasionally try to imitate what her mum was saying but with no luck.

Hermione got Lily dried and dressed before Harry sat in the nursery and read Lily a short story ahead of changing her. Hermione gave her a goodnight kiss and Harry settled the sleepy baby in her cot.

"Hermione?" Harry called the next morning, from the kitchen "What's with all this baking stuff?" Harry had come into the kitchen to find all sorts of baking ingredients laid out on the work surfaces.

Hermione came in holding Lily in her arms and handed her to Harry.

"Well I promised I'd help Luna with some of the food for the party tonight, so I thought I'd bake a cake and some other stuff."

Harry looked rather surprised "Hermione Potter? Baking?"

Hermione hit him playfully on the arm "Ooo you've got a cheek!"

"Now, now Hermione we don't want to condone violence in front of Lily" Harry said with raised eyebrows. Hermione just laughed.

"Well actually talking of Lily, you are going to have to occupy her for most of the day while I'm busy with the cooking."

Harry smiled "Yeah that's fine" and looked down at Lily "You don't mind spending the day with daddy do you eh?" Lily giggled and cuddled into Harry.

"Awww you sweetie" he kissed the top of Lily's head "Shall we go and see what Uncle Lupin and Auntie Tonks are doing yeah?"

Harry looked up at Hermione "I'll be at Grimmauld Place if you need me, okay?" he gave her a kiss.

Hermione smiled "Alright, have fun. Be back by 5:00pm."

Harry nodded in response and he got Lily's things and apparated to Grimmauld Place with Lily in his arms.

"Harry!" Lupin said cheerfully as he answered the front door "Come on in."

Harry came in and Lupin gave a smile at Lily, "Hello sweetie" he cooed to her, before looking back up at Harry "So what brings you round?"

"Well Hermione's doing some cooking for the New Year's Eve Party tonight, and she wanted me to look after Lily for the day, as she's pretty swamped at the moment, so I thought I'd come round and see you guys. That's if you're not busy?" Harry inquired.

Lupin smiled "No, no, I'd be glad of adult company. Tonks is out with friends all day so I'm here by myself looking after Teddy. Come on through to the living-room."

Teddy was sitting on the sofa flicking through a small book when he spotted Harry coming into the room. Harry managed to put Lily down on one of the sofas, before Teddy tackled his legs.

"Hey trouble" as Harry regularly called his godson and picked him up "How are you doing? You okay?" Teddy nodded in response, before he looked around in confusion and looked back at Harry "Miney?!" he said.

Harry looked sadly at Teddy "No Auntie Hermione isn't here today Teddy, you will see her later though I promise."

Teddy had at first looked saddened at knowing that Hermione wasn't there but cheered up again when he knew that he was going to see her later.

"Come on then Lily, come to your Uncle Lupin" Remus said softly as he lifted Lily up from her place on the sofa and cuddled her.

Lily struggled in his arms as she attempted to reach for the book that Teddy had discarded earlier. Harry grinned while Lupin laughed and picked the book up and handed it gently to Lily "You're getting more and more like your mother every day."

Harry was very happy to hear Lupin say this and watched as his former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher began to read to Lily.

At just gone lunchtime the doorbell rang at Grimmauld Place and Lupin went to answer it. He reappeared within minutes along with Ron who had Artie in his arms. "There you are Harry!" Ron said thankfully as he came and sat down, setting Artie on the floor by his feet.

"Hey Ron, what's up?" Harry wondered curiously.

"Well Luna told me to take Artie off her hands while she's doing the preparations for the party. I thought of going to see you, so I went to your place and Hermione said you were here so I came straight over."

Lupin laughed "I think this house is turning into a refuge for men who have been left holding the baby and forced out of the house by their wives."

Ron raised his eyebrows "Is that why you're here Harry?"

Harry nodded "Yep, Hermione's baking stuff for your party and she was too busy doing that to look after Lily" he informed him.

Ron rolled his eyes "Women eh?" then he frowned "Hang on, aren't women supposed to be able to multi task?"

Lupin held his hands up "Oh don't get me started!"

The guys stayed with eachother all afternoon until it was time for Harry to go back home with Lily. The wonderful aroma of cakes, sausage rolls and other food wafted up his nose as he walked into the kitchen. Harry found Hermione covered in flour and she was still mixing something in a bowl.

Harry put Lily in her playpen before coming back into the room and sneaking up behind Hermione and wrapping his arms around her waist, surprising her immensely.

"Oh Harry don't scare me like that!" Hermione said as she turned around in his arms, spoon still in hand.

"Sorry" Harry kissed her cheek "Something smells good and I see a lot of it is already done" he said as he glanced around at various plates of food on the kitchen counters.

"Mmmm yes but it's not all finished yet, I've still got this cake mix to do" and she turned back around and started mixing again.

Harry tried to dip his finger in the mixture but Hermione slapped it away.

"No Harry, not until later" she said firmly.

Harry moaned in annoyance but quickly started to distract Hermione by kissing her neck and cheek.

"Harry, I'm trying to cook here."

"So" he said simply and carried on.

Hermione was having great difficulty in concentrating, as Harry's kisses were sending shock waves up and down her body. She eventually stopped what she was doing and turned around and kissed him fully on the lips. What Harry did not realise was that Hermione had managed to grab a can of squirty cream from the counter behind her, and she brought it up so he could see it out of the corner of his eye. Soon as he spotted it Harry broke away from the kiss and looked at the cream in dread, before staring at Hermione.

"You wouldn't" he said.

Hermione gave a mischievous smirk "You'd better run!" she said and squirted some onto his face. Hermione burst into a fit of laughter while Harry wiped the cream off his cheek "Oh you are so going to pay for that" and Hermione gave a squeal as Harry grabbed his own can of the squirty cream and chased her around the kitchen.

The two of them could not stop laughing and they managed to get more cream onto eachother before Hermione grabbed Harry and forced him down onto the kitchen floor, she straddled his waist and Harry struggled but eventually gave in.

"Alright, alright" he said in between laughs "I surrender!"

"Told you to run didn't I?" Hermione said cheekily and managed to keep him still as she put some cream on his lips before kissing him and licking it all off.

Both of them discarded their cans of cream and began kissing intensely, surprisingly staying on the cold kitchen floor.

They stopped after a while and stared into each others eyes.

"You can be _so_ naughty sometimes Hermione Potter" Harry said with a grin.

Hermione repeating the same facial expression "I learn from the very best" and she gave him a light kiss on the lips before getting up onto her feet and brushing herself down, as did Harry.

Hermione finished off her cake mixture and put it in the oven. She went to get herself changed into her party outfit, while Harry stayed downstairs and gave Lily her tea.

Hermione appeared back down in the kitchen, after a few minutes, with very little make-up on as usual. She was wearing a black knee length; v cut dress with ¾ length sleeves, complete with sparkly shoes and a long silver necklace, along with her favourite anniversary bracelet. Her hair was left down as it normally would be, but with a silver clip on one side.

"Oh you look amazing!" Harry complimented her as he stood up with Lily in his arms. Hermione gave a twirl on the spot and smiled.

"Right well you go and get changed and I'll dress Lily in her night things and then we can head off yeah?" she said as she took the finished cake out of the oven and put it in a large tin to cool down.

Harry nodded "Yeah alright" and handed Lily to her.

Harry got himself changed into some casual shoes and jeans but wore a nice shirt. Whilst Hermione changed Lily's nappy before dressing her in a white sleep suit that was covered in tiny pink flowers.

Hermione put a blanket around Lily and made sure she had her favourite pink toy rabbit with her, before grabbing her bag of basic necessities and brought Lily back downstairs. Harry held Lily in his arms along with her bag of things whilst Hermione went into the kitchen to retrieve some of the food.

Harry and Hermione got the things they needed and apparated over to Ron and Luna's house where the New Year's Eve party was being held.

"Hey guys" Harry said as they all exchanged hugs.

"Luna I'm going to apparate back home and get the rest of the food" Hermione told her before handing some of the plates over and apparating away.

Harry smiled "So is there a place I can let Lily settle?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, in the guest room upstairs, we've transfigured some things into three cots so the kids can sleep, obviously Artie will be in his room."

"Okay, great thanks" Harry said and he and Ron went upstairs.

"Are we the first here?" Harry asked.

"Yep you are, mum will probably be along any minute with more food."

Harry gave a smile to himself and got Lily settled in one of the cots and made sure she was content.

"There are baby monitors around so don't worry we'll hear her if she does wake up."

Harry grinned "Thanks mate, right lets go help the girls downstairs."

"Well I must say Hermione, you have done a wonderful job with all the food" Harry and Ron heard Luna say as they joined the girls in the kitchen. "I do wonder though, why is it that only a few of these cakes have squirty cream on and most of the others don't?" Luna inquired dreamily.

Hermione looked embarrassed "Uh yeah, sorry, we kind of … ran out of it."

Hermione glanced at Harry, both were blushing furiously.

Ron frowned "Why are you guys blushing?"

"Nothing!" Harry and Hermione replied in unison, all too quickly to sound innocent.

Ron raised his eyebrows suspiciously at the pair but did not comment any further. The rest of the party guests arrived soon later, all dressed very nicely, ready to see in the New Year.

"Heya mum, dad!" Hermione said when they both appeared after Harry had brought them to the house using side apparition.

"Hi darling" they both gave her a hug.

"Where's Lily?" Joanna asked.

"Asleep upstairs" Hermione replied with a smile "but with all this excitement and fireworks going off she's bound to wake up at some point."

"Okay guys can you all gather in the living-room a second!" Ron's voice called. With much hustle and talking, everyone managed to squeeze into the living-room. "Well thanks for coming everyone!" Ron said with a grin "We've got three hours till the countdown, food is served in the kitchen along with various drinks. So let's all enjoy ourselves!"

Cheers came from them all, who then got chatting again and music started to play. The women had devised up a plan to each take it in turns to spend fifteen minutes in the guest room, looking after the kids. It was Hermione's go at 11:15pm, she entered into the guestroom and Luna smiled "Oh am I done already?"

Hermione smiled "Yep you can go down if you like Luna."

"Okay thanks Hermione, I'll see you downstairs in a bit" and Luna closed the door behind her as she left the room.

Hermione looked into each of the cots in the room, Teddy and Victoire were both sound asleep and Hermione reached Lily's cot and found the seven month old to be awake but was sitting up quietly.

"Hey my darling, what are you doing awake?" Hermione cooed to Lily who looked up straight away at recognising her mother's voice.

"M-m-m-m!" she babbled and reached her arms out. Hermione lifted Lily out and cuddled her closely as she sat down in the only chair in the room.

"Now Lily we have to stay nice and quiet so we don't wake Teddy and Victoire."

Lily, as if she understood what her mother had just said, remained quiet and just cuddled against Hermione's chest. The door to the room opened quietly and Elena appeared.

Hermione looked up immediately "Hey Elena, what you doing up here?" she asked in a whisper.

Elena said quietly "Thought you might like some company?" as she sat down opposite Hermione on the end of the bed.

Hermione smiled "Thanks Elena, so you enjoying the party?"

Elena grinned "Oh yes its great, love the food you did by the way Hermione."

Hermione blushed "Thank-you, took me a few attempts but I got it done in the end."

Elena gave a quiet laugh before silence fell between them, and Elena gave a smile at Lily who was almost falling asleep against her mother's chest, as Hermione was slightly swaying herself from side to side.

"She's growing up fast isn't she?"

Hermione beamed "Yeah I know" she stroked Lily's hair lightly "Can't believe how quickly she's growing."

"You're a great mum Hermione" Elena unexpectantly said.

Hermione blushed "Do you really think so?"

"Oh yeah, there is no doubt about it. I mean I'm hardly here so I can't really comment fully but when I am, I can see you and Harry do an amazing job with her."

Hermione felt incredibly humbled "That is such a lovely thing to say Elena, thank you" she gave her a smile, and then a curious thought came into her mind, "Would you like to have children one day Elena?"

Elena looked rather surprised at the question, but answered honestly "Yeah I think I would like to one day, when I'm a bit older. Don't know if Charlie wants kids though, that's what worries me a bit."

"Oh I'm sure he does. Hey and I'm sure if you guys do, that you'll be a great mum too."

Elena smiled at Hermione "I hope so" she said simply, but happily.

Lily was by this time fast asleep against Hermione's chest and when Hermione had done her fifteen minutes she laid Lily back in the cot and retreated downstairs with Elena.

"The kids alright?" Harry asked as Hermione came up and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah they're fine" Hermione replied sweetly and Harry put his arm around her waist.

"Half an hour to go guys! Are you excited?" Ron asked as he bounded over.

Harry laughed "Yeah … you seem very hyper Ron?"

"Nothing new there then" Elena said with a giggle and disappeared to find Charlie.

Harry and Hermione laughed while Ron raised his eyebrows "She's mad that Elena. I like her though."

"Yeah me too, we had a good talk upstairs actually."

"Oh yeah, what about?" Ron asked intrigued.

"Girl talk Ron, just girl talk" Hermione replied with a grin.

"Do I really want to know?" Ron continued.

"Nope" Hermione replied with a giggle.

At 11:55pm everyone was gathered out in Ron and Luna's back garden. Fred and George were putting on a firework display at the stroke of midnight, specially designed by the twins themselves.

Harry and Hermione were huddled together, Harry with his arms wrapped very closely round Hermione to keep her warm.

"Its going to be a great year I know it" Harry said to Hermione who looked up at him with a smile "I hope so too" she replied.

"Okay guys here we go" Ron shouted "10!" and everyone else started to count down along with him "9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

"Happy New Year!" they all exclaimed and Harry and Hermione lent in for a deep kiss on the lips, whilst the fireworks began. The two broke apart and Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione again and they watched the amazing explosion of lights and colours of the fireworks in the blackened sky above.

Once they had died away, everyone cheered loudly and applauded.

"Happy New Year, Hermione" Harry said sweetly.

"Happy New Year to you too" Hermione replied with a smile and they kissed again. Everyone went around exchanging hugs and wishing eachother a happy new year. The party began again as everyone ventured back indoors, out of the cold.

"Hermione, Harry. Lily is crying" Luna said as she appeared at the top of the stairs. Harry and Hermione followed Luna upstairs and entered the guestroom where Lily was crying her eyes out.

"Awww sweetheart!" Hermione said worriedly as she held the baby closely in her arms.

"I think it was the fireworks that upset her" Luna said as she was holding Artie, who was also crying.

"Aww sweetie don't worry, mummy and daddy are here" Hermione cooed to her. Victoire and Teddy had also been awoken by the fireworks outside but neither of them was crying, thankfully.

"I think we should take her home" Hermione said to Harry who agreed "Sorry about this Luna, you don't mind us leaving early do you?"

"No, no of course not. You guys get Lily home" Luna told them.

Harry got Hermione's parents back to the Granger house before he came back and he and Hermione said goodbye to everyone and the three Potter's went off home and Hermione settled Lily in the nursery.

"Harry can I talk to you for a minute" Hermione said as she sat on the end of their bed, looking particularly nervous.

"Yeah sure, just one second let me do my teeth I'll be right with you" Harry said and when he returned he sat on the bed next to Hermione.

"What's up?" he asked.

Hermione turned to face him "I'm going to quit" she said simply.

Harry frowned "Sorry?" he asked, confused.

"I'm going to resign from my job" Hermione verified.

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at her in shock "What's brought this on all of a sudden?"

Hermione sighed "I've been thinking about it for a while actually, not long after Christmas. I mean now that the law has been passed and I've done what I went there to achieve, I just think it's time to move on … and I know that sounds quite selfish but it's the truth."

She was watching Harry's reaction very closely but he didn't seem to look disappointed. He just nodded for her to continue.

"Mr. Weasley was talking to me earlier and what he told me only confirmed that I should leave the Department."

"What did he say?" Harry asked curiously.

"He said now that no campaigning is needed, he unfortunately has to sack quite a number of people because there would be too many of us, and so if I left of my own accord that leaves an available job for someone who really needs it."

Harry gave a smile and took her hand "Hermione are you definitely sure about this?"

Hermione nodded "Yeah I am certain."

"Well then I'm happy, if it's what you really want then I will support you all the way" he gave her a hug.

"Thanks Harry, that means a lot. I wouldn't even consider going through with this if you didn't agree with me" she said as they broke out of the hug. "Hey and there is a plus side to all of this, it means I can spend all my time with Lily, be a full time mum to her for the time being."

Harry grinned "I'm sure she'd love you being around all day. Remember what I've always said, I've got enough money to support us for the rest of our lives, you never need to work again if you don't want to."

Hermione shook her head "No, no that's not what I want. I like to do my bit, plus I'd be bored stiff if I didn't do some sort of work."

"Being a mum and a wife is work Hermione" Harry said to her.

Hermione laughed "Good to see you acknowledge that Harry, but no I want to work. I just don't know what to do yet."

Harry put his arm around her "I'm sure you'll find something you love" he kissed her cheek "Have you told anyone else about this?"

"No, just you" Hermione told him "I will talk to Mr. Weasley on Monday and let him know what I'm going to do."

"Alright love. Well come on lets get some sleep I'm knackered" Harry said.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"So how did he take it?" Harry asked as he came home on Monday.

"Alright I guess. He was quite surprised actually but he understood and said he was sorry to see me leave, as were my work colleagues" Hermione said with a sad smile "But I've made up my mind and Mr. Weasley said I have to work my notice until Friday then it's all over."

Harry came up and gave her a hug "It will all be fine Hermione, don't worry."

Harry then noticed a brown owl approaching the house, with a letter tied to its feet. Harry opened the window and allowed the bird to fly in and he untied the letter from its feet and looked at the name on the front of then envelope. "It's for you Hermione" Harry informed her and handed it over.

Hermione looked puzzled and looked at the handwriting on the envelope, it looked familiar but she couldn't quite think whose it was.

Hermione opened it and began to read, with Harry reading along with her:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hi it's me Victor Krum_ (Harry and Hermione glanced at one another, confused, before turning back to the letter) _I've used a special owl tracker to find you, so hopefully this letter finds you, wherever you are living now. You're probably wondering why I am writing to you, seeing as though I haven't seen you since Fleur's wedding. But I'm back in England for a number of days and I was wondering if maybe we could meet up? Are you still going out with Ron Weasley? How is Harry Potter, have you seen him much since... well since it all happened? Sorry for the amount of questions, I don't read the newspapers anymore after they started printing rubbish about me. _

_The last piece of news I read was about Harry defeating He who must not be named, nearly impossible to have avoided that news really._

_If you do want to meet up with me I will be at Hyde Park in London on Sunday at 2:00pm. Hope you can make it._

_Best wishes, Victor x_

Once they had both finished reading they stared at one another in disbelief.

"He hasn't a clue has he?" Harry said.

Hermione shook her head and sat down at the kitchen table "I can't believe this. Why does he want to meet me?"

"Well I tell you one thing; you are not going to meet him by yourself."

Hermione turned around to face Harry with a frown "Excuse me?"

"He obviously doesn't know you're married to me, or that we've had a baby together, so he still thinks he's in with a shot."

"Oh that's absurd" Hermione said "That was years ago, he's moved on by now."

"That may be the case, but I still don't want you going by yourself" Harry told her sternly.

"Well tough because I am going on my own, he said he wants to meet up with _me_, just _me_ Harry. I will explain everything to him and he will understand. Anyway, it seems he has written this, just because he wants to catch up that's all."

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead "But Hermione…"

"No Harry!" she said getting annoyed with him now "I'm going to meet up with him on Sunday, _alone_, you got that? Now just let me be by myself."

Hermione rushed off to the library and shut the door firmly behind her. Harry was just standing where she had left him, quite taken aback, yet equally saddened at the same time. He began to feel guilt building up in the pit of his stomach and after a few moments of contemplating what to do; Harry left the kitchen and knocked on the door of the library.

"Hermione?" he called softly.

"Leave me alone Harry" Hermione replied from the other side of the door.

"Look, I'm sorry alright" Harry said, putting his hand against the sturdy wooden door "I'm … I'm sorry" he said much quieter this time. However there was no answer and Harry gave a sigh and moved away.

Harry went down to the small quidditch pitch, grabbed his broom and flew around for what felt like hours. He hated arguing with Hermione. It was very rare at all for them to argue but when it did happen, it made Harry feel so incredibly miserable.

A long hour passed and Hermione was sitting at her desk in the library looking out of the window; where she could see Harry flying his broom. Hermione had heard him apologise through the door but for some reason she was too frustrated and aggravated with him, to allow him to come in. She just sat there at the desk, wiping the few stray tears from her eyes. Hermione's logical thinking was now surfacing as she thought about Harry. She knew Harry was only being protective; he didn't want her to go by herself as he knew Victor might try and make a pass at her, if he still had feelings for her, and was worried she might fall for his charms.

'_But doesn't Harry trust me to say no?'_ Hermione couldn't stop herself from wondering.

Hermione already knew this answer and she immediately felt utterly ashamed of herself for even questioning Harry's trust in her. Hermione knew deep down that this whole argument was too petty for her and Harry to fall out over. Hermione got herself together and knew what she had to do to make things right between Harry and herself again.

Hermione ran quickly out of the room, out through the back of the house and down to the quidditch pitch. Dark, almost black, looking clouds were overcast and it was now pummelling down with heavy rain, thunder was almost imminent. Harry had continued to fly in this weather, leaving him drenched from head to foot. Harry saw Hermione running down to the quidditch area from where he was, high up in the air.

"Harry!" Hermione cried loudly up to him in the heavens. Harry immediately came down to land, jumped off his broom and just stood a good distance from her. Dropping the broom at his feet.

The two of them stood far from eachother, both letting the rain fall down onto them. Hermione was now extremely soaked, as all the thoughts about Harry that were running through her head as she left the library, made her forget to grab a coat. Hermione could not stop the tears from forming in her eyes (not that they could be seen as raindrops were dripping down her cheeks too) Hermione was breathing heavily from the run and then she could not stand the distance between them any longer. Hermione ran over to Harry and flung her arms around his neck, sobbing as she hugged him strongly. Harry hugged her back, feeling relieved that she was in his arms.

"I'm so, so sorry Harry!" Hermione said desperately as she hugged him as tightly as she could "I am so sorry for shouting. I feel awful! Please forgive me Harry!"

"Shh, shh, it's alright Hermione, please don't cry. You shouldn't be the one apologising Hermione, it was not your fault at all, it was all mine. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like a complete an utter idiot" he gave her a final squeeze in his arms before ending the hug so he could look at her clearly.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you Harry, and for being so horrible. You really did not deserve it; you were only trying to protect me."

Harry gave a smile "Don't worry about it Hermione. I trust you and I was wrong to say that you could not go by yourself."

Hermione smiled too, now having stopped crying "No, I thought about it and I want you to come with me."

Harry raised his eyebrows "Oh _now_ she says."

Hermione giggled at this and Harry cupped her cheek "D'ya know what Hermione, you baffle me sometimes, but I still can't help loving you."

Hermione blushed a bit "Right back at ya" she said and the two of them kissed. The thundering rain now easing away, allowing the bright sunshine to peak through the once gloomy clouds.

So on that Sunday, Harry and Hermione went with Lily to Hyde Park in Central London. The clouds were overcast; the sun was desperately trying to fight its way through the blanket of white, but without much success.

"He's over there, go on you'll be fine" Harry said reassuringly as they spotted Krum sitting on a bench not far in front of them "I'll stay here with Lily. If you want us to come over just smile over at me."

Hermione kissed his cheek "Okay thanks, I will" and she walked off towards the bench, she stood in front of Krum who looked up at her.

"Hermione, you came!" she sat down quickly, feeling oddly tentative.

"Hey Victor, how are you?" she asked politely.

"I'm fine thanks, I'm so glad you came, I really thought you wouldn't."

"Well how could I not" she gave a smile "So why did you want to meet me?"

"I don't have anyone really that I know that well over here and you're the first person that I thought of. So what have you been doing since I last saw you?"

Hermione fidgeted nervously "Well umm, I got a new law passed with the Ministry of Magic, so basically all creatures like house elves have more freedom and wages and are treated correctly, all that kind of thing."

"Oh that's great, well done!" he praised her then he noticed something as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear "You're married!" he said quite loudly, as he had spotted her wedding and engagement rings.

Hermione blushed and smiled "Yeah, yes I am."

"Is it to Ron?" Krum continued.

"No" Hermione replied simply "to Harry."

Krum didn't look at all surprised in fact he smiled "Of course, you two were meant to be from the start. Well congratulations, how long have you been married?"

"One year and five months" she replied instantly.

Krum smiled "I'm very happy for you Hermione, so what is Harry doing now?"

"He's Deputy Head Auror for the Ministry of Magic."

"Already? Wow! Then again I suppose he would be, considering he did what he did" Krum said "Why didn't Harry come along with you today, is he working?"

"No, no, he's actually looking after Lily."

Krum looked perplexed "Who's Lily?"

"Mine and Harry's daughter" she said with a smile.

"Your daughter?! You and Harry already have a child?!"

Hermione smiled brightly "Yeah we do" she got a picture out of her pocket and showed it to him "She'll be eight months old this month."

Krum looked at the picture sweetly "She is beautiful! She looks just like Harry."

Hermione laughed "Yeah a lot of people say that."

Hermione looked past Krum's shoulder and smiled straight at Harry who was watching and he came over, pushing Lily in the pram as he did so.

"Hey Victor" Harry greeted warmly.

Krum turned his head around and looked up before handing the picture back to Hermione and smiled.

"Harry Potter! Hiya, nice to see you again" he shook Harry's hand.

"Likewise" Harry replied.

"This is your daughter then I take it?" Krum asked as he bent down in front of the pram to look at the baby.

"Yeah this is Lily" Harry replied proudly.

"Hello Lily" Krum said softly to the baby who gave a small smile.

He stood back up and looked at Harry, and at Hermione who had got up to stand next to Harry.

"I'm extremely happy for you both" he said with a smile before looking directly at Harry.

"Harry you're a lucky man, you've got a wonderful little family."

Harry grinned "Oh I know I just couldn't be happier" he squeezed Hermione's hand gently. "What about you Victor? What's happening with you, apart from the quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Not much to be honest, not seeing anyone at the moment or anything, I'm just concentrating on playing the quidditch."

Harry grinned "Well if you are looking for someone, just remember the perfect girl could be right under your nose."

Krum looked confused but Hermione giggled "He means someone who you care for, that you probably would not think of as your girlfriend, may just be the one you are destined to be with."

Krum gave an unconvincing smile "Who knows."

Krum was called away not long later as he had to go to quidditch practice. After he had apparated away, Harry and Hermione wandered around the park with Lily.

"I feel like such an idiot" Harry announced as he pushed the pram and Hermione was clinging to his arm as they walked at a gentle pace.

Hermione frowned "Why's that?"

"Well what I said the other day about Krum maybe wanting to get back together with you, I was so wrong. You were right, he just wanted to catch up and be friends."

Hermione gave him a reassuring smile "It's alright Harry; really, don't beat yourself up about it. You are my husband; you have got a right to be concerned if another guy might be interested in me, and quite frankly I'd be extremely worried if you didn't."

Harry gave a small chuckle "Can't really blame him for maybe wanting to get back together with you, I mean look at you, you're gorgeous!"

Hermione blushed at his compliment "Oh stop it you" she giggled before looking at him calmly "Actually I have to correct you on something, Victor and I, nothing ever happened between us, we were never together."

Harry raised his eyebrows "Really? Both Ron and I were so sure you had been?"

Hermione shook her head "We never kissed or anything, we just talked or he watched me as I studied."

"So Ron was the first guy you kissed?" Harry asked.

Hermione blushed "You could say that, wasn't a proper kiss though just a peck. You were the first person I had a proper kiss with."

Harry grinned "Well I'm glad to be of service."

Hermione laughed and hit him playfully on the arm.

"Well as it seems to be confession time, I will admit that you are the first girl I have ever loved."

Hermione gave a strong look of surprise "Not even Ginny?"

"Nope" Harry replied simply.

Hermione wondered if he was going to elaborate on that but he chose not to, so she carried on talking "Well you are the only man I have ever loved in my life, and there will be no one else."

"I should hope so too!" Harry said pretending to be shocked.

Hermione giggled and kissed him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"D'ya know what I'm going to do tonight, I'm going to take you out for the evening, just you and me" Harry said with a grin after they had returned home. Hermione looked extremely pleased "And what is the reason for this sudden act of spontaneity?"

"There is no reason whatsoever" Harry admitted with a smile. "Okay you can choose the thing to go and do and I'll pick the place to eat dinner."

"Alright sounds fair" Hermione said and pondered for a second "Umm, ooo how about ice-skating?!"

Harry raised his eyebrows "Ice-skating?"

"Yeah!" Hermione said gleefully "Why what's wrong with that idea?"

"Nothing, it's just, I've never ice-skated before."

Hermione giggled "Don't worry I'll teach you how, you'll soon pick it up."

"Okay, ice-skating it is. Now what to do for dinner…" he thought for a moment "Chinese?"

Hermione shook her head "No not Chinese, don't really fancy that."

"Okay, how about Indian?"

Hermione shook her head again.

"You are so hard to please you are" Harry said as he began thinking again. Hermione giggled at this.

"Alright I got it. How about Italian?"

"Oh yeah! That's more like it" Hermione said happily.

"Finally!" Harry said, gratefully.

Hermione's parents came over to look after Lily, and Harry and Hermione went out to the nearest ice-rink and quickly got on the ice.

"Blimin' heck this is slippery stuff!" Harry said as he held onto the sides around the rink.

Hermione giggled "Well yes Harry that is the general idea."

She glided smoothly past him.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Harry shouted.

"Don't worry I'll be back to get you in a second" she called back and skated off quickly and did one lap of the rink before skating over to Harry who had moved no more than a couple of metres.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again" Harry said to her.

Hermione gave an apologetic smile "I'm sorry, I promise I won't skate off and leave you again" and took his hand gently in hers.

"Alright Harry, just take it slowly and if you think you're going to fall I will be here to steady you."

Harry laughed "I feel like such an idiot. There are even little kids who can skate better than me!"

Hermione smiled "You're a quick learner, come on I'll skate a bit and just let me lead you forward."

"Okay" Harry said. Hermione showed him the right technique to be able to skate and after a lot of falls, Harry gained more confidence on the ice. However, he still would not let go of Hermione's hand. His lack of skating ability was definitely not the reason for this.

"There you go!" Hermione praised him "Knew you'd pick it up."

"I'm actually having a lot of fun" Harry said with a smile.

"Good I'm very glad" Hermione replied "So do you think you're ready to attempt skating on your own?"

"No, no" Harry said and squeezed her hand gently "I like having you here to support me."

Hermione giggled "It's normally the other way round."

Harry grinned and they carried on going round the rink, dodging other people and enjoying the fun and excitement of the atmosphere around them.

"We have _so_ got to do that more often" Harry said as they walked out of the ice rink to the car park.

"Yes definitely! I've had such fun!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Me too" Harry said and kissed her cheek.

They reached an area where no one was around and apparated together, outside an Italian restaurant. By the time they came home that evening they were absolutely full to bursting and they were both unsurprisingly, very happy.


	25. Quidditch and Lust

**Chapter Twenty Five - Quidditch and Lust**

"Hermione! Hermione! Come here quick, Lily's trying to walk!" Harry called loudly from the living-room.

"What!" Hermione shouted in shock before running in the room.

Lily was standing up, using her hands to hold onto the edge of the sofa as she moved along it.

"Aw Lily!" Hermione cried delightedly.

Harry was beaming with happiness "She's growing up so quickly."

Hermione smiled "I know." And went to sit down near Lily. "Look at you eh? You are such a clever girl!" Hermione clapped and Lily stopped to sit down and clap along with her mum. Harry felt so elated and came over to join them. "Mummy and Daddy are very proud of you Lily" Harry cooed to her and Lily smiled at him "D-d-d-d!" and turned to Hermione "M-m-m-m."

Harry and Hermione gleamed with joy "Yes sweetheart me and mummy love you very much!" Harry said softly and brought Lily into his arms and cuddled her.

"I know for certain now that leaving my job was the best things to do" Hermione said joyously, "These moments are so precious; I want to be here to experience them all. Lily is the most important thing in our lives and I'm so glad to be a proper full time mum to her now."

Harry grinned "I'm so glad" and Hermione a hug with his free arm.

It was mid February; Harry and Hermione were enjoying a time of relaxation just before Ron, Luna and Artie arrived over for the evening.

"Hey guys!" Harry said to them.

"Hey" Ron and Luna replied, they all exchanged hugs.

"Hey you!" Hermione ruffled Artie's ginger hair with a smile.

"Say hello to Auntie Hermione and Uncle Harry" Luna said to Artie, who grinned up at them and said "Hello" in a small voice and waved.

Harry and Hermione smiled "Tea guys?" Hermione offered.

"I'll come and help you" Luna replied with a smile. The two girls wondered into the kitchen leaving the two guys and Artie in the hallway.

"So how was work?" Harry asked Ron as they went into the living-room, Ron holding Artie's hand. "Yeah really good. Got a meeting tomorrow to do with the press attention for the big quidditch match next week. Hey and guess what, I managed to get some tickets!"

"Oh brilliant!" Harry said excitedly.

"Yeah" Ron said with a grin "So do you fancy it?"

Harry looked up at Ron, surprised "What, I can go with you?"

Ron laughed "Well yeah that was the idea."

"What about Luna, have you asked if she wants to go with you?"

Ron looked guilty "Uh no, no I haven't."

Harry raised his eyebrows "Well don't you think you ought to ask her?"

"Ask me what?" Luna inquired dreamily as she and Hermione came into the room with tea and handed the mugs out.

"Do you want to go to a quidditch game with Ron next week?" Harry wondered, secretly hoping she would reject the offer.

Luna laughed (she must have sensed Harry's thoughts) "Oh the faces on you two!" she said as she looked at Harry and at Ron, "No its fine, you can go with Ron, Harry. I'm sure you'd enjoy it much more than me."

"You sure?" Harry asked to be certain.

Hermione laughed "Harry she just said its okay."

Harry beamed, as did Ron, "Okay, I'm in!" Harry said to Ron and the two guys whooped with joy and cheered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Do you want to play with Lily?" she said to Artie who was standing up, with his thumb in his mouth. The little boy nodded and sat down near Lily who was playing with her toys.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna watched the two kids playing happily on the living-room floor.

"Look at them eh?" Harry said with a gleeful smile.

"Yeah I know" Luna said with a smile "So nice to see that they get along, _and" _Luna gave a bright grin_ "_it seems the two of them will have another playmate before long."

Hermione's mouth went slightly wide and looked at Luna and Ron in shock.

Luna and Ron were grinning from ear to ear, whilst Harry looked a bit confused.

"Luna, you're not?" Hermione said with a bright, hopeful smile.

Luna beamed brightly "Yes, I'm pregnant."

"That's brilliant! Congratulations come here!" Hermione hugged them both as did Harry "I can't believe this!" Harry said with a laugh "You're really pregnant again, Luna?"

Luna nodded happily "Yeah, I'm about six weeks gone."

Hermione did the dates in her head extraordinarily quickly and realised it must have been New Year's time, not that she said this aloud.

Hermione just snuggled close to Harry on the sofa as they watched Lily and Artie again. Luna and Ron sitting closely on another sofa.

"Ooo you'll never guess what guys, continuing with the good news. Charlie is planning on proposing to Elena tomorrow!" Ron told them.

Harry and Hermione raised their eyebrows "Really?!" Hermione said in a surprised voice, "Aww that's brilliant!"

"How do you know that?" Harry wondered.

"I was out having a drink with Charlie the other night and he let it slip" Ron informed them, "But you have to keep it quiet, don't want Elena finding out, obviously."

"Fair enough" Harry said.

After they had eaten their food, the guys did the washing up while the girls stayed with the kids in the living-room.

"So do you have anything planned for Valentine's Day tomorrow?" Hermione asked Luna.

"Yeah actually, Ron and I are going out for a meal" Luna replied.

"Ooo nice!" Hermione said with a smile.

"What about you and Harry?"

"I don't know really, we don't have anything special planned we'll probably just have a romantic night in."

"Aww that's lovely!" Luna said with a knowing grin also, "Hey tell you what, when the guys go to see that quidditch match next Saturday, shall me and you do something?"

"Oh yeah! I'd love too! Shopping?" Hermione inquired with a wide grin.

"Of course" Luna replied and the two girls giggled.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Valentine's Day dawned and Hermione was the first to wake up, she reached across and kissed Harry fully on the lips which alerted him from his sleep straight away. "Mmmm, Happy Valentine's Day Hermione."

"And to you too" Hermione replied happily.

"So what have we got planned today?" Hermione wondered as they both sat up in bed but stayed cuddling up to one another.

"Well I'm off to work" Harry commented.

"Do you really have to go in, can't you pull a sicky?" Hermione complained as she fiddled with Harry's t-shirt.

"Sorry sweetie I've got to go in I'm afraid, but hey you have to get up early too."

"What for?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Well get dressed and I'll tell you why" Harry told her with a smirk.

Hermione and Harry both got up and dressed before they exchanged Valentine's cards. "And here's yours" Harry said after he had received a really sweet card from Hermione.

Hermione opened it eagerly, and inside were two tickets to a nearby spa.

Hermione gleamed at Harry "Spa tickets?!" she said excitedly.

Harry nodded with a grin "Yep, you and your mum are going, all the stuff already paid for so you can relax and just have a good time. And before you ask about Lily, don't worry your dad is looking after her for the whole day. So, what do you think?"

Hermione leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly "I love it! Harry thank you so much!" she kissed him deeply.

"Thought you'd like it" Harry said with a grin.

"I feel really guilty now" Hermione said as she clutched the tickets in her hand. "Why's that?" Harry wondered.

"To be totally honest, apart from the card I haven't got you anything" she replied looking pretty ashamed.

"Hermione, it's alright I don't mind at all, really" Harry assured her.

"But I mind though!" Hermione said "You've gone to all this effort for me and I haven't even got you a present!"

Harry brought her into a hug and shushed her quietly "Sweetheart, please don't worry about it, honestly." He brought himself out of the hug and stared at her lovingly "I'm sure you can find a way to make it up to me" he winked at her.

"Is that all you think about?" Hermione said with raised eyebrows.

"Not always" Harry said bashfully. Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck "Well you'll just have to wait until tonight and you'll find out" she said and kissed him strongly. Hermione packed a very small bag of things and headed off to her parents house with Lily and left her with David, before Joanna and Hermione headed off to the spa a few miles away.

The two women spent the whole day having massages, body wraps, manicures, pedicures, waxing, using the indoor swimming pool, sauna, Jacuzzi and steam room. They both also had their hair cut and their make-up done.

"Oh my goodness I feel so relaxed!" Hermione said after they returned back to the Granger house and collapsed on the sofa. "It was wonderful!" Joanna piped up "I've never been there before actually, we must go again."

"Oh yes definitely" Hermione said happily and closed her eyes as she lay back against the cushions.

"Wonder where your father and Harry have got to with Lily" Joanna said after a few moments silence.

"Don't know, if they aren't back in thirty minutes I'll call Harry and see where they are."

Luckily, Harry and David returned back to the Granger house with Lily, fifteen minutes later.

"Hey you two, did you have fun?" David asked as they all exchanged greetings.

"Oh yeah it was really amazing!" Hermione replied after she had given Harry a kiss.

"How was Lily today, Dad?" Hermione asked.

"Like a little angel" David replied with a smile to his grand-daughter who he was still holding in his arms "We played with some toys, read some stories and went to feed the ducks at the park, didn't we Lily eh?" Lily looked up at hearing her name and giggled.

Harry and Hermione grinned "Sounds like you had fun!" Hermione cooed as she got handed Lily.

After ten minutes or so of chatting and drinking tea, Harry and Hermione headed home, leaving Lily with Hermione's parents.

"I hope she'll be alright tonight" Hermione worried.

"Yeah she'll be absolutely fine. It'll be nice for us to spend a night on our own" Harry responded.

"Yeah it will be gre…" Hermione began to say but stopped mid sentence when she and Harry entered the dining room and she found the room to be lit by candlelight only and dinner was already served, complete with champagne.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said in disbelief as she looked at her husband in surprise "When did you do all this?"

"Just before I met up with your dad, the food's charmed so it's stayed warm. And these are for you" he gestured to a very large bunch of red roses placed on the sideboard in the room.

"Thank you, they are gorgeous!" Hermione said sweetly, "You didn't need to do all of this y'know, not that I don't appreciate it, because I do."

Harry chuckled "I'm very glad, and hey I wanted to do this for you Hermione. After all you did the same for me last year aswell as being pregnant at the time."

Hermione giggled "I remember. Well come on then let's eat, I'm starving."

The two of them ate their dinner complete with strawberry cheesecake for dessert and strawberries dipped in chocolate which they fed to eachother, and between the two of them they drunk the whole bottle of champagne.

"Now you cannot come upstairs yet Harry, until I shout down okay?" Hermione told him.

"Alright, alright, I'll stay put" he said in defeat.

Hermione gave a wicked smile and rushed upstairs, she got the candles lit in the bedroom, the rose petals scattered all over the room, put some soft music on before getting changed into a sexy black and red underwear and laid on their bed.

"Harry!" Hermione called loudly.

She heard him run up the stairs quickly and he appeared in the doorway and beamed. "God you look amazing!" Harry said in awe.

"Just shut the door and come over here" Hermione commanded with a cheeky smile.

Harry did what was instructed and came on over and got on their bed.

Hermione was beginning to tease Harry and the spa treatments she had had that same day really made her appearance heighten in beauty.

Hermione moved to straddle his waist and began kissing his neck and Harry moaned "God Hermione, how do you do this to me."

"Easy" she said with a mischievous smile and began kissing him again.

By the next morning, the pair of them was absolutely worn out. They didn't awaken until 10:00am; thankfully it was a Saturday so Harry wasn't working. They awoke within seconds of eachother, both in very compromising positions. Hermione beamed at Harry and they passionately kissed for a few minutes before speaking their first words "My god" Harry said with a gleeful smirk "Last night…flippin' heck, I can't put it into words!"

Hermione giggled and blushed pink "I know. I feel so giddy" she giggled again.

Harry laughed and kissed her forehead "D'ya know what, last night, you looked _so_ hot!" he praised her.

Hermione blushed "You really thought so?"

"Hermione Potter, you were downright bloody sexy! Just..." he breathed a happy sigh "Wow!"

Hermione blushed even more "Thanks" she said bashfully.

"And the things you do to me" this sent a shiver down his spine as he recalled the memory "I'm just totally at your mercy."

Hermione gave a minute giggle before looking at him seductively "What things like this?" she began kissing his neck and his bare chest.

Harry moaned in frustration "Oh god. Hermione, please don't stop."

Hermione giggled at the thought of the things she could do to him and what response she got from them.

The two of them carried on from where they left off last night before eventually stopping.

"I could stay like this all day!" Hermione said with a seductive smile at Harry.

"So could I" Harry replied with equal happiness "But we do have a certain little girl waiting for us, along with your parents who are expecting us..." Harry paused to glance at the clock before his eyes widened "Thirty minutes ago!"

Hermione gasped and began to get out of bed "Come on Harry get dressed, you know my parents like to ask questions, their bound to ask where we've been."

The two of them grabbed the clothes that were closest to them before apparating straight to Hermione's parent's house.

"Where have you two be…oh!" Joanna said and giggled.

The two young adults were standing in the doorway, both of them with their hair extremely messy. Hermione had her top on back to front and Harry had his on inside out. Neither of them were wearing shoes, just socks and the love bite on the base of Harry's neck was clearly visible.

"Been busy I see" David said as he joined his wife in the hallway, holding Lily in his arms.

Harry and Hermione blushed bright red, both very embarrassed.

"I'm sorry we're late, we kind of" Hermione coughed, showing her discomfort "umm lost track of time."

David was trying to hold back his laughter as was Joanna "It's alright. You two aren't that late. So…good night was it?"

This sent both of Hermione's parents over the edge and they began laughing.

Hermione had her mouth wide open in disbelief at her parents and took Lily's bag off her mum and took Lily from her dad.

David and Joanna calmed themselves down and looked at the evidently dishevelled and embarrassed couple.

"Sorry shouldn't have asked that" David said, not sounding really that apologetic.

"Yeah you shouldn't have" Hermione said as she adjusted Lily in her arms.

"By the way Harry I'd get that love bite sorted out if I were you" David said with a cheeky grin. Hermione looked so shocked and embarrassed that with a simple "Bye mum, dad" she disapparated away.

Harry still stood there covering the bite mark with his hand, he seemed quite uncomfortable, looked at his father-in-law "And to answer your earlier question David" he gave a smile "it was bloody brilliant!" and with that he too disapparated back home. Leaving his in-laws stunned, yet they seemed happy enough as they continued to laugh.

"I cannot believe my parents!" Hermione said in an astonished tone of voice as she re-adjusted her clothes after she placed Lily in her high chair.

"Don't fret about it Hermione, they seemed cool enough about it, at least they didn't fly off the handle" Harry assured her.

"Yeah I suppose" Hermione said as she started preparing Lily's dinner.

Harry kept Lily entertained by playing peek-a-boo with her, and fed Lily her dinner, while Hermione prepared hers and Harry's.

"Can we go back to bed now?" Harry moaned, hopeful, a few hours later. Hermione looked up from where she was playing with Lily on the floor and giggled "Harry its just gone three o'clock in the afternoon."

"Doesn't matter, I doubt Lily would mind."

"Oh I think she would!" Hermione said with a grin. Harry moaned and Hermione laughed at this "Stop complaining you, and come down and play with us."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that evening, Harry went out to The Golden Phoenix to meet up with Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Fred and George.

"Sorry I'm late guys" Harry said as he sat down in between Ron and Seamus.

"That's alright mate, we got you your usual" Dean said as he handed Harry a butterbeer.

"Cheers" Harry said and he drunk a sip "So what's up?"

"Seamus here was just telling us how he hooked up with Chloe last night" Ron said with a grin.

Seamus looked very pleased with himself and Harry grinned "So good night was it then Seamus?"

Seamus chuckled "Oh yeah, definitely!"

The guys laughed.

"Looks like Seamus wasn't the only one who had a good Valentine's" Dean said with a cheeky look at Harry. All the others turned to look at him also, Harry looked at them all confused "And how would you know that?"

"That love bite on your neck says it all" George said with a snigger.

"Oh yeah I see it!" Fred piped up.

Harry turned the same colour as Ron's hair and the guys wolf whistled and laughed.

"So come on then Harry, what did Hermione do to you?" Dean asked.

Harry was used to this kind of questioning from the guys but shook his head "I'm not saying anything."

The guys all complained "Oh come on Harry!"

"Nope I won't, for one Hermione would kill me."

"We won't say a thing, she doesn't have to know you told us" Ron said.

Harry raised his eyebrows "Oh yeah like you guys would keep quiet if I discussed mine and Hermione's love life."

"Harry you're no fun!" Fred said gloomily but within seconds grinned.

Harry laughed and drank some more of his butterbeer.

Harry remained in the pub with the guys for another two hours, all of them getting through a number of bottles of butterbeer as they discussed many things, including Ron's impending fatherhood again, but mainly the news that Elena more than happily accepted Charlie's marriage proposal the night before.

Harry's mobile went off in his pocket around 11:20pm.

"Oh it's his missus" Ron said and the guys laughed.

Harry looked on his phone and read the text message.

_Want a repeat of last night? : P I'm waiting…._

_Love, Hermione xxxxx _

Harry's stomach gave a jolt of excitement and he grinned broadly.

"Sorry guys have to go" he said and drained the last dregs of his butterbeer.

The guys rolled their eyes and some whistled "Waiting for you is she?"

"Something like that" Harry replied with a grin "See you guys!"

"Bye Harry" they replied back before Harry disapparated back home straight into his and Hermione's bedroom.

Hermione yelped in shock, "That was quick."

"Yeah, well" Harry said as he stripped down till he was in his boxers "Can't keep a good lady waiting now could I?" he got on the bed and kissed Hermione deeply.

………………………………………………………………………………………

A week later …

"Hey honey, how was the quidditch game?" Hermione asked after Harry appeared in the kitchen fully kitted out in Chudley Cannons support kit.

"They won!" Harry cried happily.

Hermione giggled and Harry came over, picked her up in a hug.

"Put me down, you nutcase!" Hermione said with a grin.

Harry did so but was still grinning "Oh it was an incredible match, one of the players had to be taken off on a stretcher, he fell 50 feet from his broom."

"Oh my god, was he alright?" Hermione said in concern

"Yeah they reckon he's broken a leg and his collar bone but he'll be fine. Anyway, how was shopping with Luna?"

"Yeah it was good fun; Lily was a bit of a madam today, she was very fussy."

"Aww, where is she now?"

"In her playpen in the living-room" Hermione said as the phone started to ring "Go on in and I'll be there in a second, just going to answer the phone."

Harry ventured to the living-room and smiled once he laid eyes on Lily.

"Hello sweetheart!" he picked her up into his arms "So what's up with you today, feeling a bit fussy are you?" he tickled her and she giggled.

Harry heard a delighted scream from Hermione in the other room and Harry rushed in to see what was going on.

"Oh that's amazing news! Yeah...okay... oh my god, yes, I'd love to! Thank-you! Okay, I will see you tomorrow!... Yeah...Alright, Bye!"

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry wondered curiously as he still had Lily in his arms.

"That was Ginny, you will never guess what?! Neville has proposed!"

Harry looked very surprised "Really? Wow that's brilliant!"

"I know, isn't it great?! He proposed last night, and Ginny has been trying to get hold of me all day to tell me. Apparently Neville had initially planned to propose on Valentine's Day, but when he heard that Charlie was planning on doing the same thing to Elena, he postponed it for a few days."

"Bless Neville" Harry smiled, knowing Neville always was so considerate and down to earth "Well that means we've got two weddings to look forward to."

Hermione beamed with excitement "Yeah looks that way, but anyway they are having an engagement party tonight, we're all invited."

"Oh fantastic!" Harry grinned "Shall we ask your parents if they mind babysitting?"

"Good plan" Hermione replied before almost jumping about in excitement "Ooo I can't wait!" she calmed herself down as she noticed Lily's behaviour "Oh so _now_ she behaves herself when daddy has come home."

Harry laughed "What can I say… women are irresistible to my charms."

This caused Hermione to roll her eyes and she laughed at her husband who was bouncing a now perfectly content Lily in his arms.


	26. Tiny Steps

**Chapter Twenty Six - Tiny Steps**

"Dadda."

Harry and Hermione immediately looked down at their daughter with wide eyes.

"Did she just say dadda?" Hermione said in shock.

"Yeah she did!" Harry said with a laugh.

Both Harry and Hermione were beaming with delight and made a big fuss over their thirteen month old daughter.

"Lily sweetie, say dadda" Hermione said to her.

Lily looked up with her gorgeous emerald eyes, at her parents who were now sitting with her on the living-room floor, and she said very easily "dadda! Dadda!"

Hermione clapped gently and brought Lily into a cuddle "Aww Lily sweetheart! Aren't you a clever little girl?!"

"I can't believe she has said her first word!" Harry said with such proudness in his voice.

"Me neither" Hermione replied as she stroked Lily's slightly curled brown hair "I knew she would say dadda before she said mamma" she gave a laugh as did Harry.

"I thought it would be the other way round."

"Oh come on Harry, she's a daddy's girl! Of course she was going to say it first" Hermione gave a giggle.

Four months later …

"Come on Harry, or you'll be late for Neville's stag party!" Hermione shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hang on just one minute" Harry shouted back from the bedroom.

Hermione gave a sigh and went back into the living-room.

Lily looked up at her mother and gave a smile, as did Hermione as soon as she laid eyes on her daughter.

"You'll be seeing Grandma and Grandad in a minute darling, me and daddy are going out."

"Mamma!" said the seventeen month old toddler happily and stood up easily from where she was on the floor and rushed over to hug Hermione's legs.

Hermione giggled and picked her up and bounced her gently.

"Ooo mummy is going to miss you darling" Hermione said as she kissed Lily's head. "Auntie Ginny and Uncle Neville are getting married tomorrow, yes they are" she smiled at Lily "we'll get you looking like a little princess just like you were for Auntie Elena and Uncle Charlie's wedding."

Hermione tidied the rest of the toddler's toys away and made sure Lily's overnight bag was full of everything that she needed. Hermione also made sure Lily's outfit for the wedding was still alright in another bag.

Harry was heard coming down the stairs just as Hermione had put Lily in the pushchair and put the bags on the handles.

"Oh and about time too, Harry!" Hermione said as she turned to face him.

"Sorry, I couldn't find the t-shirt Ron had given me."

Hermione frowned at the pale blue t-shirt Harry was wearing "Why, what's so special about…"

Harry turned around and on the back were the words;

_"Warning! Men Behaving Badly!_

_Neville's last night of freedom - November 13th 2009!"_

Complete with a picture of a stag with an L plate hanging from one of its antlers.

Hermione burst into laughter "Oh trust Ron to get t-shirts made like that!"

Harry laughed too "I love it! And I've been informed that Neville's is better than these ones the rest of the boys are wearing."

Hermione shook her head and laughed "I don't want to know."

Harry smiled "I'm surprised none of you girls have thought of the t-shirt idea."

"Well…" Hermione gave a smirk and took off her jacket "That's where your wrong" Hermione had on a pink t-shirt and on the front in multi-coloured letters "Girls just wanna have fun!" and on the back was a picture of a hen and above read "Ginny's Hen Party! - November 13th 2009".

Hermione grinned "Tonks did the t-shirts for _all_ the girls."

Harry laughed and hugged Hermione "I'll miss you tonight, but you have fun, I'll see you at the Weasley's in the morning."

Hermione kissed him after they broke out of the hug "I'll miss you too, I love you."

"Love you too" Harry said before he bent down in the pram to give Lily a kiss on the cheek.

They said goodbye and Hermione apparated to her parent's house to drop off Lily with her things. Then she apparated to The Burrow where all the girls would be spending the night after they had gone out on the town.

Harry apparated to The Golden Phoenix to celebrate Neville's Stag night, which turned out to be one of the best stag nights Harry had ever been too. Apart from himself, Ron and obviously Neville, there was Lupin, Mr. Weasley, Fred and George, Seamus, Dean, Charlie, Bill, Neville's male cousins and some of the Weasley cousins including uncle's aswell.

Ron was Neville's best man and so Harry, not having the priority of looking after people like he tended to do at Stag nights, got very drunk and could just about walk when he made his way back to Grimmauld Place where all the rest of the guys were staying.

Hermione was at the girl's party alongside Ginny, Luna, Fleur, Elena, Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Angelina, Katie, Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, and all of Ginny's other female cousins and aunt's, and female members of Neville's family (apart from his Gran who was staying at home). All wearing their t-shirts and quite a few of the girls got very drunk, including the bride-to-be herself, before they all got back to The Burrow and managed to get to sleep all squeezed into the many rooms of the now even bigger house. Whereas the guys had no issue whatsoever about room as they shared two to a room in the enormous Grimmauld Place.

The morning of the wedding loomed, and The Burrow was full of people with increased nerves and excitement. People started arriving around 11:00am ready for the 12:00pm ceremony, including Harry and Ron who had brought Neville. Whilst Neville and Ron went to talk to various members of both families, Harry went in the search of Hermione.

"Heya Tonks, have you seen Hermione?"

"She's upstairs with Ginny, she'll probably be down in a bit. Best not go up there if I were you Harry."

Harry chuckled "Alright, I'll keep out of their way. Thanks Tonks."

"Here he is! Here's daddy, look Lily" Joanna said sweetly as she held Lily's hand as they were walking up to Harry.

Harry turned around at hearing Joanna's voice and an immediate smile burst onto his face at seeing Lily.

"Hey! Hello sweetheart, you gunna come to daddy, yeah?"

Joanna happily let go of Lily's hand.

"Dadda! Dadda!" the toddler rushed into her daddy's arms.

"Oh there's a good girl, eh, and don't you look beautiful!" Harry kissed the top of her head gently as he bounced her in his arms.

Lily was wearing a stunning light purple dress, chosen by Ginny herself as Lily was Ginny's flower girl. Lily had her short curly hair as it normally was, but with little flower clips in the side of her head. She also had on some lilac shoes with white tights and a white cardigan over her dress.

"You did a great job with her Joanna, Hermione and Ginny are going to be so pleased" he said after he greeted his mother-in-law with a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh it was nothing, Lily is a very gorgeous girl already" Joanna stroked Lily's hair as she grinned "Have you seen Hermione yet?"

"No not yet, I'm hoping to see her before the ceremony."

"Oh I'm sure she'll be down" Joanna smiled at Lily "this little munchkin really missed you last night y'know."

Harry grinned "Really?"

"Yeah she kept saying 'dadda' all the time. Kept me awake asking for either you or Hermione. I eventually showed her a picture of both of you and that calmed her down and she fell asleep."

Harry cuddled Lily even more "Aww sweetheart, did you miss me and mummy, did ya?" he kissed her forehead.

"Dadda!" Lily said as she tried to take his glasses, this was a common occurrence, and Harry just laughed and prized Lily's fingers away.

After fifteen minutes, Hermione came down and found Harry who cheekily wolf whistled when he saw her approach.

She was dressed in a gorgeous light purple dress, with thin straps; an adult version of the one Lily was wearing. Hermione clearly had on high heels, which could partially be seen under her dress that almost fell to the floor. Her hair was up high with diamond clips interlaced into her hair.

Harry beamed at Hermione as soon as he laid eyes on her.

"Wow Hermione! You look gorgeous."

"Why thank-you" she came up and kissed him before looking at Lily who was playing with Artie on the floor nearby.

"Lily, look at you! You are so beautiful! Yes you are! Mummy missed you."

"Mamma!" Lily said as she reached out her arms towards Hermione who happily cuddled Lily in her arms.

"Come on sweetheart, let's show Auntie Ginny how good you look in your flower girl outfit."

Hermione left the room and headed back upstairs with Lily in her arms.

The wedding ceremony went without a hitch; even Lily did a brilliant job as flower girl before she sat on Harry's lap for the duration of the ceremony. Mr. Weasley and Neville's gran made some moving speeches, whilst Ron's best man speech had everyone laughing till they were almost crying.

Ginny and Neville's first dance was extremely good, and Harry pointed out that all the dance practicing Neville did in fourth year had certainly paid off.

By nightfall the party was in full swing as music played out softly around the garden. Candle lights were illuminating the garden and fireflies were dancing around the trees. The moon shone high above them in the darkened sky, stars twinkling. The end of a great wedding.

Ron, Fred, George and a number of the Weasley cousins, were playing firewisky drinking games. Causing a lot of commotion in one of the corners of the garden.

All of the young babies and toddlers, including Teddy and Victoire, were all fast asleep in the bedrooms upstairs. Lily being one of them.

Harry had come back outside after using the bathroom and chatting with a few people, he surveyed the area before his eyes landed on his wife.

Hermione was sitting next to one of the round tables near the dance-floor; she was chatting animatedly with Tonks, Katie and Angelina.

"No she did not?!" Hermione said with a shocked tone of voice as they were all giggling heartedly.

"Yeah I'm telling you now, she did try and pull..." but Tonks stopped mid sentence and looked just to the side of Hermione.

Hermione turned around to see what had stopped Tonks mid-sentence and she smiled.

Harry grinned too "Would the best looking bridesmaid care to dance?" and he held out a hand.

The three girls gave giggles and Tonks raised her eyebrows at Harry "Cheesy line, Potter."

Harry smirked and shrugged before turning back to Hermione as she responded.

"I will dance with you, but only if you stop the awful cheesy lines?"

"You've got yourself a deal" Harry said with a smile.

Hermione smiled too as she took hold of his openly awaiting hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Harry led her to the middle of the dance-floor, in amongst all the other happily dancing couples. The song then suddenly turned from upbeat to a very slow, romantic song.

Harry had his left arm around Hermione's waist, whilst he still held her right hand in his. Hermione used her other hand to place delicately on his shoulder. She leaned against him, smiling happily. They swayed together on the spot, so perfectly happy.

"It's been an amazing day" whispered Hermione gently.

"It really has" replied Harry in earnest "and you really do look beautiful."

Hermione moved her head to look back at him "I thought we agreed no more cheesy lines?"

"How is a man telling his wife that she looks beautiful, a cheesy line?"

Hermione giggled "It isn't really I suppose" she smiled "thank-you."

Harry gazed around at the wonderfully lit garden, all the emotions and memories of The Burrow and the many summers spent here, made Harry feel so happy.

"How did we get here?" Harry said gently into Hermione's ear.

"Well I'm guessing you apparated whilst I stayed here last…"

"No, no" Harry quietly laughed, "I mean… it's amazing to think how we got here" he emphasised the importance of the word 'we' "I mean … about three years ago we were in this very garden, celebrating Bill and Fleur's wedding, and neither of us had any idea of how the other felt."

Hermione gave a meaningful look into his eyes "Are we getting all nostalgic Mr. Potter? Because you know you cannot go back in time and change what could have been."

Harry raised his eyebrows "This coming from the only girl in Hogwarts who was allowed a time-turner?"

"Shhh" Hermione said hurriedly "We aren't supposed to talk about that."

Harry just chuckled and kissed her forehead "Sorry."

Hermione gave a small smile "I understand what you mean though…in those three years we have got married and had Lily. Was not what I had had planned at all."

Harry looked at her curiously "How so?"

"Well I thought I wouldn't get married till my mid to late twenties, and I didn't think I would be having a baby at nineteen either."

"You don't regret either of them though, do you?"

Hermione looked stunned at the very suggestion "No, of course not!" she felt guilty when she saw Harry's worried face "Oh come here!" she enveloped him into a tight hug. "You silly thing, don't look so worried. Getting married to you, and having Lily, are the best things that have ever happened to me!" she said as she let go to continue dancing with him again "I would go back and do it all again, if I had the choice."

Harry smiled "I'm glad…and I'm happy to say I feel exactly the same" he kissed the tip of her nose which made her giggle.

A different song was now playing, but it was still a slow romantic song. Harry and Hermione were so immersed with one another that they did not hear, or see, Tonks approaching them.

"Harry! Hermione!" she called out loudly and the two stopped dancing and looked at Tonks who was smiling at who was heading towards them.

Lily was running full pelt towards her parents, she was giggling and had a big smile on her face. Harry and Hermione beamed too, as they saw their daughter running towards them.

The two of them bent down just as Lily ran into their open arms and the parents enveloped her into a big family hug.

"You should be sleeping, you cheeky little monkey!" Hermione cooed happily as she picked up Lily and balanced her on her hip.

Lily just giggled, shook her head and buried her little face in Hermione's chest.

Harry laughed as did Hermione.

Harry and Hermione, remarkably, managed to continue dancing closely together, with Lily still remaining in Hermione's arms. Lily lay against her mother's chest as she fell fast asleep due to the gentle, slow music and the soft swaying that Hermione continued.

The song came to an end and Harry kissed the top of Lily's head and kissed Hermione on the lips. The image of his two most precious girls, like this, was something Harry would savour in his memory for a long time to come.

Hermione went to settle a sleeping Lily back in the cot upstairs whilst Harry began chatting to David and Ron who were standing by the open back doors of the house.

Within a few hours, Neville and Ginny were given a fond farewell from everyone as the two of them apparated away to begin their honeymoon.


	27. Unexpected

**Chapter Twenty Seven - Unexpected**

Almost eight months on …

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Hermione said happily as he joined her downstairs for breakfast.

"Aww thanks love" Harry said with a grin and kissed her cheek.

"Daddy!" Lily called happily as she rushed up to him and Harry picked her up "Hello sweetheart, did you have a good night's sleep?"

Lily nodded and smiled.

"Good" he kissed her cheek.

"I hungry" Lily said to him.

Harry smiled "Come on then let's eat."

Harry came home from work that evening and found Hermione and Lily waiting for him in the living-room. Hermione was wearing a light blue dress with heeled shoes. Whereas Lily had her light brown, naturally curly, hair, tied in bunches and she was wearing a white linen dress, some white socks and sandals with flowers on. They were both smiling at him and Harry was beaming at the sight of them.

"Daddy!" Lily shouted excitedly just like she had done that morning. Harry rushed to her and picked her up and also kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Oh Lily, you look so pretty!" he said sweetly to her.

The twenty five month old giggled, and Harry whispered in her ear "Don't tell mummy but you are the prettiest girl in the room."

Lily looked at her mum and giggled and pointed.

Hermione had heard what Harry had said to their daughter and both she and Harry were grinning widely.

Harry put Lily down onto her feet "You both look stunning! I'm a very lucky man" he said as he took hold of Lily's hand.

Hermione beamed and kissed him.

Everyone came over for Harry's 21st birthday party a while later, all the kids were playing together in the back garden with Ginny, Katie and Angelina along with Fred and George.

"I hope Lily doesn't get grass stains on that dress, it's absolutely beautiful!" Joanna said with a smile. Hermione grinned "Ah it doesn't matter, with a bit of magic it'll come off straight away."

"Aw you're lucky darling; I had a nightmare with your clothes when you were that age."

Hermione chuckled at this.

It was starting to get a bit chilly outside so the kids came indoors.

Lily helped Hermione put the candles on Harry's cake before Hermione told her to go and sit with him.

"Hello sweetheart!" Harry said sweetly as Lily came and sat on his lap. Hermione came in with the cake and everyone began singing Happy Birthday. Lily was very excited and Harry got her to help him blow the candles out, which they did very successfully. Everyone cheered and Lily clapped.

"Lily, do you want to show daddy what you made in nursery today?" Hermione said as she crouched down to Lily's level.

The two year old got very excited, and rushed off and came back holding a card and she gave it to Harry.

It was a piece of white A4 card folded in half, and all over it was scribbles in different colours and Harry could make out the odd drawing of a smiley face and a heart. Inside was Lily's handprints in green paint and a message written in Hermione's writing 'Happy Birthday!" just below it was a heart shape and in Lily's barely readable writing _'Lily x x'_

"You made this for me?" Harry said sweetly to his daughter.

Lily smiled, nodded and swayed on the spot while holding the ends of her dress.

"Awww Lily it's lovely, thank you sweetheart!" he reached over and gave her a kiss and a hug, and she hugged him back.

The sounds of "Awww!" were heard throughout the room, some even looked tearful.

Harry put Lily's card, pride of place, in the middle of the mantelpiece and he gave her a kiss on the top of her head before she went to sit on her grandmother's lap.

Lastly it was Hermione's turn to give Harry her present; she smiled at Harry and took his hand.

"Harry, I've got something I need to say to you. You're present is only small, but you can't see it yet I'm afraid…." she put both her hands on her stomach "you'll have to wait another eight and a half months" she smiled excitedly.

Some of the guests gasped and Harry's eyes widened "You mean you're…?"

Hermione giggled and grinned "I'm pregnant!"

Harry beamed "Oh Hermione!" and he brought her into his arms and hugged her tightly. The guests cheered and started clapping.

Hermione and Harry could not stop smiling and Harry withdrew from the hug.

"I can't believe it, you're pregnant! We're going to have another baby?!"

Hermione grinned "Yeah we are" she giggled "I take it you're pleased?"

"Pleased? I'm blimin ecstatic!" Harry replied enthusiastically and kissed her "When did you find out?" Harry asked Hermione as he took her hand.

"Four days ago. I've found it so hard to keep it from you; I just wanted to shout it from the rooftops!"

Harry laughed and gave her another hug.

Everyone came up to congratulate the couple before beginning to talk amongst themselves again. Harry, however, was in for another bit of a surprise.

"You knew already?" he said to his in-laws.

They both smiled "Hermione came to the house four days ago and told me she thought she might be pregnant" Joanna told him "So we went to get a pregnancy test and yeah that's when we found out."

"I came home from work and Joanna just blurted it out" David said with a chuckle "but hey congratulations son, I'm so pleased for you both."

"Thank you" Harry said with a smile. "I still can't get my head around this, I'm in shock!"

"You really didn't have any idea?" Joanna wondered.

"No, no I really didn't" he said with a chuckle and turned to Hermione "How are you feeling Hermione, have you been to see a doctor yet?" he asked worriedly.

Hermione smiled "Don't worry Harry I feel fine, no I haven't seen a doctor yet I wanted you to know first before I did that."

"Alright well we'll go and see Sarah in the hospital first thing; I want to make sure you and baby number two are okay."

Hermione kissed his cheek and Harry put his arm around her.

Once the last guests had proceeded home that night, Harry got changed and into bed and leaned against the headboard with the biggest smile on his face. Hermione came in the room, also in her pyjamas; having just made sure Lily was still asleep and got into bed with him.

"Harry?" she asked with a frown "Are you alright?"

"I can honestly say, never been better!" he said with a smile as he looked at her "Aww come here!" and he hugged his wife as tightly as he could.

"I love you."

"Love you too" she replied and fell out of his embrace.

"And I thought this day couldn't get any better. It's just you, me, Lily" he placed his hand on her stomach "and another one on the way."

Hermione grinned "A little brother or sister for Lily."

Harry beamed at this thought "And no pressure sweetheart, but this one had better be a boy. Can't have three women in this house, I just won't survive."

Hermione laughed "Well you're just going to have to wait to find out."

"I suppose it wouldn't be too bad if we had another girl" Harry admitted "Besides with the six or seven kids we are going to have, we are bound to get a boy at some stage."

Hermione's eyebrows raised "Whoa! Hang on mister, six or seven?!"

"Yeah!" Harry said keenly "Enough for a quidditch team, I can just see it now, Team Potter!"

Hermione laughed "Well I'll tell you one thing; we are not having a full quidditch team! Its tough carrying a baby for nine months, I'm not doing that six or seven times."

Harry looked at her humbly "I was only messing darling, I'd be more than happy with Lily and baby number two."

Hermione giggled "Well actually, a house full of kids is what I've always longed for. So…who knows we may end up with that full quidditch team after all."

Harry cuddled closer to her "Whatever you want Hermione will make me happy. I've been so blessed" he kissed her.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"When do you think we should tell Lily?" Harry wondered once he and Hermione had returned from the hospital the following day.

"Not yet I don't think, I'm not even three weeks pregnant, I think we should wait for a while longer until we're … out of the woods" she said tentatively.

"Yeah I see your point" Harry replied as he sat down next to her on the sofa "but you really don't need to worry love" she snuggled up to him.

"I know but it's still quite early days, anything could happen" she began to feel tearful "If I lost this baby… I don't know what I'd…"

"Hey, hey, Hermione stop that right now. I won't have you talking like that okay" he hugged her to his chest "it's all going to be okay, please don't think about that sweetheart. Come on you should be happy" he gave her a squeeze and looked at her with a smile. "You now have an excuse to order me around."

Hermione laughed at this "As if I don't do that enough already."

Harry chuckled "Oh tell me about it!"

She kissed him "Come on, let's go and get Lily from my parent's house."

Start of March …

"Harry, please! I just want this baby to be born! I can't cope with this much longer!"

Hermione was five days past her due date, and she had now become extremely irritable, uncomfortable and even more emotional. Harry felt like he was walking on egg shells every time he was around Hermione.

The entire wizarding world, including all of the Weasley's, along with Hermione's parents and Lupin's family, had all been on tenter hooks, waiting for the news that the Potter's second baby was on its way.

Harry had returned back to work the day after Hermione's due date, whilst Joanna had stayed off work to be with Hermione in case she went into labour. However, today was a Saturday and Harry was off work as usual. Harry knew trouble was going to brew today, and sure enough within only hours of them being awake, Hermione had started on him once again.

"Hermione I don't know what to do to make you feel more comfortable."

Hermione groaned and struggled, momentarily, to get off the sofa but she managed to by herself.

"Harry, please, can we try some more things to induce labour? There must be _something_ else that we haven't tried?"

"Hermione, sweetheart, there is nothing. We've tried spicy foods, sex, going for long walks, herbal drinks, aswell as all the others. We just have to accept the fact that this baby will come when he or she is ready."

Hermione gave a huffy sigh "Oh why can't it just hurry up already! I just want this baby to be out of me. I'm so bloody miserable, uncomfortable and I'm sick of feeling like an invalid in my own home!"

That instant the doorbell rang and it turned out to be Joanna. _'Thank the lord!' _Harry silently thought as he let his mother-in-law into the house.

"Aww Hermione darling, still no sign of the baby then?"

"Well evidently not mum!" Hermione scathingly replied.

Joanna did not take this remark to heart and turned to Harry "You alright, Harry, darling?"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock "Oh yeah Harry is just bloody perfect, mum" she replied sarcastically "Don't you worry about asking how your over pregnant daughter, who looks and feels like a beached whale, is feeling!"

"Hermione!" Harry said in shock at her attitude "Don't be so rude, she's your mother!" he then turned to his mother-in-law "Sorry Joanna."

"It's alright Harry, honestly" Joanna gave him a reassuring smile.

"I don't need you to apologise for me, Harry!" Hermione responded.

"I do when it's uncalled for" Harry replied "Your mum has come round to see how you are, and all she gets from you is grief. I know its hard Hermione, I know you're uncomfortable and fed up, but that's no excuse to take it out on the people who love you and who are just trying to help you."

Hermione was now almost glaring daggers at Harry "You will _never_ understand, Harry! You have no idea what its like to be in this situation, so you can't tell me what to say, or how to behave. Until this baby is born I will do what I bloody well like!"

Harry sighed and ruffled his hair in frustration "Hermione, I just want to help."

"Well you have already shown that there is nothing you can do to help, Harry. So why don't you just go and leave me alone."

"Hermione!" Joanna this time said in shock "You can't say that…"

"It's alright Joanna" Harry assured her "If Hermione wants me to leave her alone for a while then I'll go, I'll be back later…if anything happens just ring my mobile." Harry then turned back to Hermione briefly to say "I still love you y'know, however much you yell at me, you could not make me love you any less" he gave a small smile before disapparating out of the house.

Harry apparated outside Ron and Luna's house and knocked the front door, Ron quickly answered.

"Harry! Hey mate, come on in."

"Thanks" Harry replied gratefully.

"What you doing here, has Hermione gone into labour?"

"No, we're still waiting. Hermione told me to leave her alone so I left the house, and you're the first place I thought of coming."

Ron gave a sympathetic smile "Do you want tea, mate?"

"Got anything stronger?" Harry asked "I blimin need it!"

Ron gave an understanding smile and a chuckle "Yeah, got some firewisky hidden in the kitchen cupboard. Luna doesn't know its there, so keep quiet about it."

Harry gave a small laugh "Will do."

Ron retrieved the firewisky and poured some out for Harry "So, Hermione's driving you mental is she?"

"Yep."

"Did she shout?"

"Yep"

"Did she say that you could never understand?"

"Yep"

"Did she keep moaning and complaining?"

"Yep"

"Did you just give up?"

"Yep"

Ron patted Harry's arm "Don't worry Harry, that's typical pregnant woman behaviour, went through the same thing myself when Luna was overdue with Matthew" (his and Luna's second child who is now 19 months old).

"I know, and you came to my house moaning about it" Harry gave a small laugh "Seems the tables have turned."

Ron said in sudden concern "Is Hermione on her own?"

"No her mum's there with her" Harry took a gulp of his firewisky "What do I do Ron? I just can't cope with Hermione like this much longer. I just want Hermione back to normal."

Ron gave a small smile "Just do and say what you have been doing all along, Harry. I know it's tough, but we have just gotta learn to cope with it. After all, the girl's have to go through a lot more than we have to."

"I know" Harry said in understanding and guilt, "makes you realise…we shouldn't really be complaining."

"Oh I don't know about that Harry!" Ron laughed as did Harry.

Harry changed topic after he took another swig of his drink "How's Luna doing with Lily anyway, you heard from her?"

"Yeah about an hour ago, she said that herself, Lily, Artie, Matthew and Ginny are having fun at the indoor play centre."

Harry smiled "I'm glad, and again I can't thank you guys enough for helping look after Lily whilst all of this has been going on."

"No problem Harry, you do the same for us all the time, so its fine. Plus Lily's always a pleasure to look after."

Harry smiled and drained the last dregs of his drink.

Harry continued to stay with Ron for another hour until he finally felt that he should head back home to see how Hermione was, hoping she had calmed down.

Harry apparated directly back into the hallway of the house.

Joanna instantly came up to him from the kitchen "Harry! You're back, you alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright thanks, how's Hermione?"

"There's still no sign of the baby, she's been quite upset since you left, but she's better now … I was just about to make her some tea."

"She's been crying?" Harry said now feeling guilty "I wish I hadn't of left now, I should have stuck to my guns and stayed."

"Oh Harry, darling, don't go blaming yourself."

"But I do, Joanna. I feel pretty useless to Hermione. It's just I don't know what to do to make Hermione feel better. I didn't mean to make her upset or angry. I really didn't. I love her so much and I just want to support her."

Joanna touched Harry's arm briefly "I know you do, sweetheart, and it's so lovely to see. And Hermione isn't angry or upset at you Harry; she's upset and angry with herself for yelling at you. I think Hermione might have just needed some female company" she gave a small smile "but now she just wants her husband" she gave a beaming smile.

Harry smiled too "Thanks Joanna."

Joanna opened the door way to the living-room "Hermione, darling? Harry is back. Do you want to see him?"

Hermione said nothing but nodded her head avidly and smiled eagerly.

Joanna smiled at Harry and he came into the room.

"Harry, I'm so sorry!" Hermione said now in tears again, and Harry rushed to sit next to her on the sofa and enveloped her in a tender hug "I love you!"

"I love you too Hermione, I love you so much!" He kissed the side of her head and continued to hug her.

Joanna watched from the doorway and gave a tearful smile before leaving them both to it and headed back into the kitchen.

"Harry?" Hermione said as she withdrew herself from the hug to look into his emerald eyes "You forgive me don't you? Please say you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you, sweetheart!" Harry gave her a peck on the lips "I'll always be here for you Hermione, always."

Hermione smiled gratefully "Can you do something for me, Harry?"

"Anything" Harry said eagerly.

"Can you just hold me?"

Harry looked at her sympathetically and hugged Hermione again, the two of them in eachother's arms for a long, long time.

(Hermione had the baby two days later)


	28. Planned Parenthood

_A/N: (I know i did a baby story in the previous chapter but i wanted to fit in how h/hr would cope with different births, sounds silly lol but hopefully it all makes sense)._

**Chapter Twenty Eight - Planned Parenthood**

A couple of years and months on …

"Harry, Ron, come on stop teasing them!" Hermione shouted to them from the French double doors leading out from the kitchen to the back garden.

It was nearing the end of August; and Harry and Ron were out in the back garden playing with James (Harry and Hermione's second child), Artie, aswell as Ron and Luna's other son, Matthew. Whilst Luna was in the living-room nursing Ella, their only daughter who was only four months old.

"Mum!" Lily cried as she came into the kitchen to join her mother and grandmother "Grandad said I'm going to have all my teeth taken out at the dentist tomorrow!"

"Sweetheart, don't listen to grandad he's only messing around darling."

"Grandma, he is only joking isn't he?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Yes of course Grandad is only joking darling, don't worry I will tell him off for pulling such a mean joke on you."

Lily giggled and smiled "Thanks grandma" she hugged her.

"Why don't you go outside and play with your dad, Uncle Ron and all the other kids, Lily?" Joanna asked her granddaughter.

"No thanks grandma, I'm going to finish reading my book."

With a glittering smile the five year old skipped off out of the kitchen.

"I can't quite believe she's only five yet she can read books that are over three hundred pages long!"

Hermione gave a smile and a laugh "What can I say; she's a very intelligent girl."

Joanna put down her mug of tea as she grinned "Y'know love, I'm so pleased about Harry's promotion, he really deserves it."

Hermione smiled proudly "I know, I'm _so_ proud of him! It's a shame Tonks has resigned, I really didn't expect it. But I suppose she wants to spend all her time with Teddy and Lupin, I can understand that feeling very well."

Joanna smiled "And it's not just my wonderful son-in-law that I'm proud of. You're a brilliant mother to Lily and James darling, they are a credit to both you and Harry, they really are. You know I always thought you would be such a career headed woman when you grew up, but honestly seeing you being a full time mother to the kids, that's the role you were born to do, Hermione. I'm very proud of you, sweetheart."

Hermione felt like welling up at her mother's generous compliment "Mum that is so lovely. Thank-you" and she gave her a tight hug.

"Do you want me and your dad to look after the kids whilst you and Harry are out at the restaurant, celebrating tonight?"

"We've already got that covered, Ron and Luna have agreed to have them over for the evening, I'll be picking them up after the meal. Don't feel too sad though, you and dad will be seeing them tomorrow when they come to have their check-ups."

"Will brighten up our day" Joanna smiled as she said this, before looking back out of the open doors to see Harry and Ron attempting to catch the kids in the middle of a game of 'tag'.

That night, once Hermione had picked both Lily and James up from having tea at Ron and Luna's and then proceeded to getting them into bed; she came into the master bedroom and put her pink nightdress on.

"Harry, did you manage to fix James's bike?" she asked her husband as she came to join him in bed.

"Yeah… he was very pleased when I told him it was sorted."

Hermione smiled and snuggled into Harry.

"Harry...?"

"Yeah" he replied and kissed the top of her head.

She shifted herself so she was now sitting up, looking at him properly.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Course you can" Harry replied and smiled at her.

"Well, I've been kind of thinking about something these past few days and I want to know what your thoughts are on it, but I just want you to know you don't need to feel pressurised into doing this if you don't want to. Or if you don't feel it's the right time."

Harry was frowning at her "Hermione just tell me?" he said reassuringly.

"I would like us to try for another baby" she said openly.

Harry stayed silent for a moment before responding.

"What's brought this on all of a sudden?"

"Well all this time off we've been spending with not only Lily and James, but with all the other kids too, it's just made me think that I would really like another baby. Especially with spending a lot of time around Ella. I'm getting extremely broody" she gave a small bashful smile "And don't get me wrong, I love Lily and James more than anything in the world, but I don't know…it just feels like the right time …"

She looked at Harry with nervousness but also with a hint of curiosity.

"Harry, please tell me your honest thoughts on this, because if you aren't one hundred percent happy about this, then we won't do it. I'd rather you be honest with me now, I mean I'm more than willing to wait if that is the thing that's bothering you."

Harry took her hand and gave a small smile "Hermione, you are the most considerate person I've ever known. Listen, after we had James we agreed that at some point in the near future we would have another baby, and to be completely honest with you, my thoughts on that have not changed at all. I think the timing is right and yes I'm one hundred percent willing for us to try."

Hermione gave him a beaming smile and a tight hug.

"Are you sure Harry, really, really sure?"

"Absolutely" he replied with a smile and gave her a brief kiss "So, when do you want to start trying?"

Hermione smiled and started doing some figuring out of dates mumbling them out loud, whilst Harry watched her with a slightly amused expression.

"If my calculations are correct, Tuesday would be best…but that doesn't mean we have to wait until then" she gave a smile and they began kissing.

Hermione took both Lily and James to her parent's dental practice the next day, holding both of their hands as they went inside.

"Hermione! Oh it's so nice to see you" said the receptionist.

"You too Claire, how are you?"

"Yeah I'm alright thanks" then she spotted the children "Hello kids!"

Lily smiled and said hello whilst James hid himself behind Hermione.

Hermione laughed "He's gone all shy."

Claire smiled "Well if you just take a seat in the waiting room for a minute, your dad will call you in, in a few moments."

"Thank-you" Hermione said with a smile and sat in the currently empty waiting room with the children, who began playing with some of the Lego in the corner of the room.

Ten minutes later…

"Hey kids!" David called delightedly as he came out of his room and into the waiting area.

Lily and James rushed straight over to their grandad as soon as they saw him.

"Hey dad" Hermione greeted cheerfully.

"Hey darling, you alright?" he asked as she came up to them and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Now kids, who wants to go in the chair first?"

James instantly put his hand up in eagerness.

David and Hermione laughed "Alright kids come with me" the kids did so with Hermione following on close behind.

Once the two children had had their check-ups, both having no problems with their teeth or gums, Joanna came out of her room to see them after saying goodbye to her patient. The children loved the attention they were getting from the staff and their grandparents.

Whilst David was giving them stickers and letting Lily and James choose a lollipop (sugar-free of course) Hermione was talking to her mum away from everyone else.

"Mum would it be possible for you and dad to have the kids over Tuesday night?"

"Yeah of course darling, we would love too. Have you got something special planned for Harry then?"

Hermione gave a small smile as she whispered "Well actually…Harry and I have decided that we are going to start trying for another baby."

Hermione's mother looked a little surprised but smiled brightly "Oh that's wonderful darling! Another little grandchild to spoil."

Hermione laughed "Well don't get too excited, I'm not pregnant yet."

"Don't worry darling I'm sure it won't be long till you are. Listen if you and Harry need your time alone then don't hesitate to bring the children round, we're more than happy to have them over."

"Thanks mum" she gave her a hug.

"Come on then kids, lets get you home" Hermione said as she came over to them, Joanna following suit.

"What do you say to grandma and grandad?"

"Thank-you!" the kids chorused together.

Joanna and David smiled and hugged their grandchildren tightly.

"Give our love to Harry, darling" Joanna said as Hermione said goodbye to her parents.

"I certainly will, bye."

"Bye!" they all said in unison before Hermione and the kids left through the front door.

That Tuesday night Harry took the children to their grandparent's house, before returning back home to Hermione.

He found her already in bed, wearing a very revealing nightdress, but she also had a thermometer in her mouth.

"Hermione, what's with the thermometer? Are you ill?" he asked as he began to get undressed.

Hermione took the thermometer out of her mouth "You don't need to understand, and you wouldn't even if you tried" she said with a smile and looked at the temperature reading "Perfect!"

She beamed at Harry as he got into bed with her "So… are you ready to start trying?"

Harry grinned "As ready as I'll ever be!"

The following day…..

"Will last night's actions be enough to seal the deal? Or are my services required a few more times?"

Hermione giggled at this and gave him a quick kiss "Well hopefully we've done all that is needed, but there is no harm doing it a couple more time to make sure."

Harry looked curious "When do we find out if you're pregnant or not?"

"About two weeks, but I'm not too worried. In two weeks if we find out I'm not pregnant then next time I think your services will be required every night at least" Hermione giggled again.

Harry raised his eyebrows "Tough schedule."

Hermione just smiled "No pain, no gain as they say."

Harry smiled "Ohhh there is no pain involved whatsoever, quite the opposite" Hermione almost blushed at the comment, and Harry smiled and laughed "Well the most important thing is, if you're happy Hermione, then I'm happy."

Hermione grinned as an interesting thought came to her "Have you told the guys about any of this?"

"God no! Are you kidding? They'd only poke fun at me."

Hermione gave a sympathetic smile and rubbed his arm "Well I've told Ginny, Luna and my mum, who's told my dad."

Harry raised his eyebrows again "Hermione! I understand about telling your parents, but Ginny and Luna? Why do they always get to know everything?"

"Because Ginny and Luna are my best girl friends, we tell eachother everything. Plus Luna confided in me when she and Ron were trying for their kids, so it was nice to talk to Luna about something she had gone through herself."

"Well I suppose if you put it like that…" he smiled "they are more useful to talk to than I am. I mean menstrual cycles and ovulation just goes straight over my head."

Hermione laughed "You're a man Harry, I don't expect you to understand any of it, it's fine honestly." She gave him a kiss but then looked at him curiously as Harry had a deep thinking expression on his face, and before Hermione could even ask Harry what he was thinking about, he blurted out.

"Wait, hang on. What do you mean you tell Ginny and Luna _everything_? Surely not…_everything_?"

Hermione gave him a wink and giggled as she carried on cleaning the kitchen worktops. Leaving Harry very scared indeed.

Two weeks later…

"Today's the day Harry" Hermione informed him after they had had breakfast.

Harry gulped "Alright… I suppose we had better go buy a test."

"A test for what?" Lily interrupted as she came back into the kitchen.

"Nothing sweetheart" Harry said kindly to her as she sat on his knee "Now Lily, can you listen very carefully to daddy?"

Lily nodded in response.

"Can you sit and play with James in the living-room for fifteen minutes, because mummy and I have something important to do upstairs."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about sweetheart" Hermione started, as she sat back at the table to join in the conversation. "Daddy is just going to help me with something. So can you do what daddy asked and look after James, if you do this nicely and neither of you argue over anything, then me and daddy will take you and James out and get a treat."

Lily's eyes instantly lit up "Yes, yes treat! I will be good and look after James. I promise."

"Good girl, thank you sweetheart" Harry said with a smile. "Now go on, go and sit with James in the living-room and no arguing! Mummy and I will be in to see you in fifteen minutes."

"Okay!" Lily said cheerfully and hopped off Harry's knee and rushed off out of the room.

Harry and Hermione looked at eachother.

"Alright, so do you want to go and get a test and I'll look after the kids for a minute?" Harry suggested.

"No need, I bought one the other day…its upstairs in the en-suite" Hermione informed him and took his hand "Come on."

They went up to their bedroom and Hermione did the test in the en-suite bathroom, and returned back out into the room holding the pregnancy test in her hand.

"Just have to wait a few minutes."

She sat down next to Harry on the end of their bed.

"You nervous?" Hermione asked him.

"A little, but definitely not as nervous as the first time we went through this."

Hermione chuckled "Yeah same here."

"Do you have a good feeling about this one?" Harry wondered.

"I'd like to think so, although I won't be completely devastated if it's negative. I mean it's quite unexpected to get pregnant on the first try, so."

Harry nodded in understanding.

The next minute or so dragged by for Harry and Hermione, both held hands as the time passed. When Hermione signalled the time was up she breathed a sigh.

"Ready?"

"Ahuh" Harry replied simply.

Both Hermione and Harry could see the test clearly and Hermione removed her hand that had been obscuring the screen.

They both instantly gasped as it read 'Pregnant'

"Oh my god!" Hermione said in stunned shock.

Both Harry and Hermione gave a joyous laugh and hugged tightly.

"We did it! We actually did it, we got pregnant first time round!"

"I can't believe it!" Harry said in disbelief "Wow we are good Hermione!" he said with a laugh and Hermione nudged him in the ribs.

"I know we never did this for either of the other two but I'm going to do another test just to make doubly sure."

"Alright" Harry commented.

With that Hermione went off to do another pregnancy test, but Harry was still beaming with utter delight and knew in his heart of hearts that this test was going to be positive aswell. He was going to be a father for the third time. He had already been blessed with two beautiful children, and now he was going to have a third.

Hermione returned back out to him a few minutes later with a beaming smile on her face "Pregnant again!" she cried in delight.

She rushed up to Harry and hugged him tightly "They both say pregnant!" she let go of him to look in his eyes "We are definitely going to have another baby, Harry!"

Harry kissed her deeply "Oh I love you Mrs. Potter!"

"I love you aswell."

She put her hand on her currently flat stomach "A new addition to the Potter family…ooo I'm so excited!"

"Me too" Harry concurred "Hey listen, I've been thinking, how about we actually find out the sex of this baby before it's born?"

Hermione gave an expression showing that she did not look that keen on the idea "Don't you like the surprise of finding out at the birth?"

"Of course, but I thought it might be a nice idea. But we don't have to do that if you don't want to, it's just a suggestion."

"I will think about it, after all we got quite a few months till we get to that stage." She smiled "I just can't believe I got pregnant that quick!"

Harry laughed "It's remarkable!" he gave her a kiss.

"When do you think we should tell everyone?"

"Not for a good month or so yet. I think we should just tell my parents and leave it at that."

"Yeah I agree."

"And when we get to the three month point, then we should tell Lily and James. Until then try and act like everything's normal."

"Ooo that is going to be a challenge" Harry said with a smirk.

"I know, but do try your best Harry" Hermione said "I'll make an appointment to see Sarah tomorrow if I can… but in the meantime we promised the kids a treat if they behaved and I think we all deserve some fun" she grinned and Harry kissed her before the two of them headed back downstairs to their eagerly awaiting children.

The four members of the Potter family had just welcomed Hermione's parents over for tea.

"Grandma, can you come and play outside with us?" Lily asked her.

"I will in a minute darling, I just have to talk to your mummy and daddy and then I'll be right out."

"Okay!" the five year old responded happily "Come on James!"

"Run, run!" James retorted back as the brother and sister ran outside together. The adults smiled and Harry laughed.

"So is Lasagne alright for dinner?" Harry wondered.

"Well if it's like the one you made the other month Harry, then definitely!" David said with a grin.

"Oh by the way darlings" Joanna began "Do you need us to look after the kids any time in the next week or so?"

"Well umm" Hermione and Harry smiled as Hermione glanced at him ever so briefly "There is no need" Hermione said with such a unique smile on her face.

Joanna was gazing at her daughter with surprised and delighted eyes "Are you..?"

Hermione beamed brightly and nodded "Yes, I'm pregnant!" she cried happily.

"Oh sweethearts!" Joanna hugged Hermione "Congratulations!" she hugged Harry too.

"Its brilliant news you two, congratulations!" David came up and hugged both of them.

"When did you find out?" Joanna asked.

"Three days ago" Harry informed them "I think Hermione and I are still in a state of shock to be honest."

Joanna gave a sweet smile "I bet you are. I am surprised too, didn't take you long did it?"

Harry blushed slightly but Hermione remained unembarrassed.

"Daddy, play!" James called loudly as he ran back into the house, and this almost two and half year old little boy, looked at his dad with his perfect chocolate brown eyes, which reminded Harry all too much of Hermione. How could he say no?  
"Come on then!" Harry lifted James up onto his shoulders "Let's see if we can persuade your sister to a kick about with the football."

"No, she like book" they heard James say as he and Harry left to go back outside.

The other three adults laughed "Bless them" Joanna said with a smile.

"I think I'll go and join them, leave you girls to chat" and with that David left for the back garden.

The two women went to sit down in the conservatory so they could see everyone having fun outside.

"I really am so happy for you and Harry sweetheart, it's great news!"

"Thanks mum. I just can't believe it happened so quickly! I was expecting to be trying for months but" Hermione lowered her voice "only took a few nights, and that was it."

Joanna did not look that surprised "Well I suppose you got your timing and things spot on."

Hermione nodded "Yeah it was very planned."

"Do Lily and James know that they are going to have a new baby brother or sister?" Joanna said with delight.

Hermione smiled at the thought "No not yet, I mean they are still quite young, especially James, so they might not understand properly. We are going to wait till I'm passed the three month stage."

"Good idea" Joanna commented and looked out at the garden to see Lily running towards them and into the conservatory.

"Mum! Grandma! I don't want to play football with the boys; can you come and do something else with me?"

Hermione and Joanna smiled sweetly at her "Come on then darling, what would you like to do?" Hermione asked her.

"Can we make daisy chains?" Lily asked sweetly.

"Ooo yes, how about we make long necklaces and put them over your dad, grandad and James!" Hermione said with a chuckle. Lily and Joanna laughed too before they headed out into the garden.

"Kids, can you come in the living-room a second please!" Hermione called to them before she turned to Harry "You ready for this?"

Harry looked cool and collected "Yeah it'll be fine."

Lily and James came rushing into the room.

"Mum I did tidy my room this morning!" Lily began.

Hermione smiled and stroked her hair "It's not about that sweetheart don't worry, here come and sit on my lap."

Lily sat on her mother's lap and Harry sat next to Hermione, and James decided to sit on Harry's lap.

"Now Lily, James, me and daddy have to talk to you about something important, so can you listen quietly?"

The two children nodded.

"Okay" Hermione said with a smile and she showed both of the kids a picture of herself when she was nine months pregnant.

"Lily, do you remember when mummy's tummy kept getting bigger and bigger and then I had James?"

Lily frowned slightly "Sort of."

"Okay. And James, you see this picture here this is when you were growing inside me. As you can see mummy's tummy needed to get big before you got here."

James giggled as did Lily, and Harry smiled.

"You see kids, me and daddy needed to show you this because in a month or so, mummy's tummy is going to start getting bigger again."

"Like in the picture?" Lily inquired.

Hermione smiled "Not quite that big straight away but it will get to that point, yes."

"Lily, James, do you understand that it is nothing for you to worry about okay?" Harry said to them reassuringly "When mummy starts getting bigger she isn't ill or anything, it means a baby is growing in her tummy."

Lily frowned "Why would a baby be in mummy's tummy?"

Hermione smiled "Because mummy and daddy wanted another little baby so it'll grow up and be just like you two" she beamed.

Harry smiled too "And this doesn't mean we will love you any less, in fact we will love you both even _more_ because you can be big and grown up, and you can help us look after the baby."

James smiled "Yay!"

"So how do you feel about getting a new baby brother or sister?" Hermione asked.

Lily smiled and clapped "Yay! Mummy can it be a sister though? Please! I want a sister!"

Harry and Hermione laughed and were beaming at the kids.

"If I ask nicely and wish lots and lots, can I have a sister mummy?" Lily asked her sweetly.

Hermione stroked her hair "I'm sorry darling; we can't pick which one it will be."

"Awww!" the two kids said in unison.

"But don't worry sweethearts; hey would you like to see a picture of the baby in mummy's tummy?" Hermione asked.

The kids were very excitable but frowned as soon as Hermione showed them the ultrasound picture.

"That's an arm there look" she pointed it out "and there is a little leg."

"Looks weird" James said.

Harry nearly burst into laughter and Hermione giggled.

After a good ten minutes of Harry and Hermione talking more to the kids, Hermione went off to cook tea whilst Harry asked the kids to stay with him. James remained on Harry's lap whilst Lily was cuddled up against Harry.

"Daddy, how old is the baby in mummy's tummy?" Lily inquired.

"About three months" Harry informed them "but the baby has to get to nine months until we can see him or her."

"Long time" James said in confusion.

Harry smiled and stroked James's jet black hair "Yes it is quite a long time." He paused for a moment "Listen you two; while the baby is growing in mummy's tummy, mummy can't be getting stressed if you two are arguing, she needs lots of rest because she will easily be getting very tired, alright? And you can come to me or mummy and talk to either of us about anything that you are unsure about, or if you have any questions about mummy and the baby, okay?"

Lily and James smiled and nodded "Okay and we will try and help mummy."

Harry kissed the tops of both of their heads "You are such good kid's do you know that? Daddy is very, very proud of you and loves you lots!"

Lily and James giggled and hugged him tightly.

Nearly six months on……

It was April 7th and the night had fallen upon them. Hermione was two weeks away from her due date and was currently lying in bed with a hand on her bump, fast asleep. Harry was also fast asleep lying next to her, both of them in a dreamless sleep at 2:53am.

All of a sudden Hermione sat bolt upright as she gave an almighty cry in pain. This instantly awoke Harry who turned on a light and put on his glasses to see what was going on.

"Hermione! What's the matter?" he asked very anxiously as he rubbed her arm and moved himself closer to her.

Hermione had both her hands on her stomach, her eyes wide in terror and shock as she looked at Harry, desperately.

"Harry, I think…I think the baby is coming now!"

"What? But it can't be, it isn't due for another two weeks."

"Yes I'm well aware of that fact Harry!" she shouted at him as another stab of pain overcame her and she tried to stop herself from crying out in pain.

"Shhh just stay calm, breathe, its okay we are going to get you to the hospital" Harry comforted her.

Hermione was nodding through her deep breaths.

"Mummy! Daddy!" they heard Lily shout from outside the door.

"Oh my god, the kids, please Harry don't let them see me like this" Hermione pleaded with him.

"Hang on Lily stay there darling, neither you nor James come in here darling, I'll be there in two seconds" Harry shouted back to his daughter.

"Listen Hermione, I'm going to get the kids downstairs and get hold of your parents, okay? I will be as quick as I can, alright; I promise I will be back."

"Just do it Harry, please, quickly" Hermione told him as she took more deep breaths.

"Okay" he kissed her forehead "I love you."

Harry quickly left the bedroom, closing the door behind him to find Lily standing in the middle of the landing with her pink toy rabbit in her hand.

"Daddy I heard mummy scream, it woke me up!" she looked on the verge of tears and Harry rushed straight over and hugged her "It's alright darling, don't be frightened. Listen you don't need to worry, alright sweetheart, mummy is just starting to have the baby."

"Is mummy okay?"

"Yes she is fine, sweetheart, listen is James still asleep?"

Lily nodded.

"Okay Lily I need you to go into your room and grab a blanket or something to keep you warm, and then can you wait downstairs in the living-room for me?"

Lily nodded and rushed straight off.

Harry got into James's room, James had turned three years old the previous month yet he still loved his sleep. Harry carefully lifted the sleeping boy gently into his arms; he awoke instantly "Daddy?"

"Shhh it's alright James, you can go back to sleep I'm just taking you downstairs into the living-room, okay?"

James nodded and instantly fell back to sleep.

Harry carried James into the living-room where Lily was already sat, wrapped in her blanket cuddling her toy.

Harry placed James delicately on a sofa, and put a nearby throw carefully over him to keep him warm, before Harry smiled at Lily "Stay with James but don't wake him darling, i'm going to call grandma and grandad to come and look after you alright darling?"

Lily nodded and went to sit closer to her sleeping brother.

Harry grabbed a phone and phoned Hermione's parents.

"Hello?" a groggy voice of David said at the other end.

"David! Hello its Harry, listen I'm so sorry to wake you up but Hermione's gone into labour."

"Oh my god, right umm can you come over and get us? Is it alright if we stay in our pyjamas?"

"Yeah sure, okay I'll be in the hall in a minute; I've got the kids in the living-room but someone needs to stay with them, James is still fast asleep but Lily is awake and very worried and scared about what's going on."

"Okay well just come straight over now, we're ready" David said and Harry hung up the phone.

"Don't move Lily" Harry told her and he apparated straight to Hermione's parents house and got David and Joanna and got them straight back to Potters Place within a minute.

"Hey kids, you alright?" David said and Lily hugged both of her grandparents, who had their dressing gowns on.

"I'm going up to see Hermione" Harry told them and ran off.

Harry ran up the stairs, and as he rushed back into the master bedroom he saw Hermione on all fours, on their bed, her face flushed. She looked stressed and in an awful lot of pain.

"I'm here, I'm back" Harry said reassuringly as he sat next to Hermione and kissed the side of her head, whilst starting to rub her back gently.

"Harry, I don't think I can make it to the hospital. I've tried getting up but I really struggled."

"Shhh it's all going to be alright, stay calm."

A knock on the door interrupted them.

Joanna entered the room "Oh sweetheart!" she rushed straight over "It's alright it's going to be fine. Me and your dad are looking after Lily and James."

"Thank-you" Hermione managed to say calmly.

"Have your waters broken yet?" Joanna asked.

Hermione nodded vigorously.

"When did they brake?" Harry asked nervously.

"Less than a minute after you left" Hermione responded weakly.

"Have you been timing the contractions?" Joanna asked.

"No... But they are coming really quickly! Much quicker than when I was having Lily and James."

"Alright sweetheart, try to stay calm" Joanna then turned to Harry "We are going to have to phone an ambulance, Hermione can't get there in this state. She can hardly walk."

"Hermione, are you sure you can't get up off the bed?" Harry asked her delicately.

Hermione gave a cry in agony as another contraction overcame her.

"I think that's a no, Harry" Joanna said giving a small smile as she rubbed her daughter's back to try and ease some of the pain.

"Call Sarah…I need her here!" Hermione cried through her pain.

"Shhh, it's alright darling, I'll go and phone her now. I won't be long I promise" Harry said earnestly but Joanna stopped him before he left the room.

"Harry, we need some warm towels, some spare sheets if you've got some and get David to boil some water, quickly."

Harry nodded and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen; David came into the room instantly.

"How is she? What's happening?" David asked in concern.

"We can't get Hermione to the hospital, she's not strong enough to walk, her contractions are coming on fast and her water's have already broken, I think Hermione is going to have the baby here…I'm just going to ring Sarah now" Harry said as he picked up the phone and said to David whilst dialling "Joanna said can you boil some water as quick as you can" then he was cut off by Sarah answering the phone.

"Sarah, heya it's Harry…Harry Potter …listen you need to come to our house as soon as you can, Hermione's gone into labour. We can't get her to the hospital, she's too weak … her contractions are coming on really fast … yeah her water's have broken … we really need you here, Hermione's asking for you …okay thank-you….you know our home address, yeah? …okay thanks very much, see you in a bit" and he hung up the phone.

"How are the kids?" Harry asked.

"Yeah they are fine, James is still asleep and Lily looked like she was about to drop off to sleep when I came in here to see you."

Harry nodded "Good, I don't know if they should be here or if they are better off at the Weasley's or somewhere…"

David contemplated this for a few seconds "Well how about I take them over to Grimmauld Place, I can stay there with Remus and Tonks…I mean I'm not really that much use here."

"You don't have to do that David, I'm sure Hermione would like you nearby."

"No, no it's fine, honestly I will go and look after the kids, I'm better off doing that … would it be okay if you took us over there now?"

"Only if you're sure, David?"

"Positive" he replied.

Harry picked up a sleeping James and David managed to get hold of Lily who was now also back to sleep, and Harry activated a portkey to the outside of Grimmauld Place.

Lupin eventually answered the door in five minutes, still in his pyjamas.

"Remus, hey, I'm so sorry to wake you. The kids and David need to stay here for a while. Hermione's back at home, she's gone into labour" Harry explained.

"Oh my god, yes of course come in guys. Don't worry Harry, they are fine here, you just go look after Hermione."

"Yeah and remember to let us know what's happening" David told his son-in-law.

"Course I will, see you guys, bye kids" he kissed both of them on the top of the head, Remus now holding James.

"And Harry… good luck" Remus told him with a grin. Harry returned that smile and apparated back home.

Harry ran straight up the stairs and into the bedroom where Hermione was still crying in pain, but she was now lying on her back and Joanna was holding her hand tightly.

"I'm back, I'm back!" Harry said hurriedly as he ran to Hermione's side.

"Where have you been?" Hermione shouted at him.

"Your dad has gone to Grimmauld Place with the kids, he says to send all his love and not to worry the kids are fine. Also I spoke to Sarah she said she will get here as soon as she can" Harry said as he kissed the top of Hermione's head.

"How you doing?" Harry asked worriedly.

"How does it look like I'm doing?" Hermione yelled at him again as she took some deep breaths.

Joanna answered Harry "Contractions are much closer together, but she's doing okay."

Harry nodded before remembering the things he had to get.

"Hang on I forgot the hot water downstairs and the towels and things, I'll be back in a minute" and he rushed out of the room again.

Sarah turned up an hour later as the towels and sheets had been laid on the bed under Hermione, whilst a few spare towels were wrapped in hot water bottles so they could be used when the baby was born.

"Hey Sarah, thank-you for coming" Harry said as he answered the front door.

"Hello Harry, is Hermione upstairs?"

"Yeah straight upstairs and just follow the screaming and crying" Harry said trying to gain a smile out of the stressful situation.

Harry followed Sarah upstairs and back into the master bedroom.

"Sarah this is Hermione's mum, Joanna" Harry said as he went back to Hermione's side.

"Yes I remember hiya" Sarah said and smiled at Joanna before turning to Hermione.

"Hi Hermione, how are we doing?"

Hermione was breathing deeply having just finished another contraction "Not too bad at the moment."

"Two weeks early eh, this little one seems to be in a bit of a hurry" Sarah said with a smile.

Harry and Hermione smiled too.

"It's all happening much faster than it did with the other two" Hermione informed Sarah "The contractions are so much stronger and I've only been having them for two hours."

"Well let's have a look and see how far you have gone" Sarah said as she put on some rubber medical gloves.

Within a minute she gave a smile "You're right this one is quick, you're already at six centimetres."

"Really?" Hermione said in shock.

"I'd say just a few more hours now, but you know the drill Hermione."

Hermione chuckled and Harry smiled.

"Have you had a long day Sarah?" Harry inquired.

"Not too bad, but I've been on call since 9:00pm, so I've been at home."

"I'm sorry we had to keep you up" Hermione said.

Sarah giggled "Oh Hermione don't worry about it, I'm very used to it. Babies make their own schedules."

Hermione gave a small laugh "Oh I know, I mean I wasn't exactly planning a home birth" she managed to say as she carried on breathing through the pain.

"Are you alright with having me here darling, I could always go and wait downstairs?" Joanna said to her daughter.

Hermione shook her head "No, I'd like you to stay; you've been a real help mum, thank-you."

Joanna stroked her daughter's hair out of her face.

Harry gave a quick chuckle "I feel very out of place here, you girls seem to have it all under control. I can understand why men never used to be present at the birth in the olden days."

The other women grinned.

"Well I really want you here Harry" Hermione said as she took his hand "Wouldn't keep you away, so you miss your third child entering the world" Hermione fidgeted a bit to get comfier "besides, your hand is brilliant to squeeze tightly when I'm in a lot of pain."

Sarah and Joanna tried not to laugh at this, but they both cracked a smile.

"Oh I know that all too well, Hermione. You nearly broke my fingers when you were giving birth to James."

"I was overdue by seven days and it was a long, slow and extremely painful labour!" Hermione defended herself "39 hours! I was exhausted and in an unbelievable amount of pain."

Before Harry could answer, Hermione had another contraction.

The sun had risen now and it was 8:05am.

"Alright Hermione, on your next contraction start pushing for me, okay?"

Hermione nodded and carried on gently breathing deeply.

"I'm going to need some assistance for this final stage of the labour, and when the baby is born" Sarah said.

"I'll help" Joanna offered all too happily and grabbed a nearby towel and stayed next to Sarah at the end of the bed. Whilst Harry stayed at the head of the bed next to Hermione, holding her hand and gently encouraging her.

"It's coming!" Hermione announced and pushed hard.

"Good girl!" Sarah said proudly.

"Keep going darling, that's it, you're doing brilliantly!" Joanna said enthusiastically.

Hermione pushed for a little while longer.

"I can see the head!" Joanna said happily as she looked up at her daughter with a smile and a small laugh.

"Full head of dark brown hair" Sarah said happily with a small chuckle.

Harry grinned and even Hermione managed a small smile between her deep breathing.

"That's it darling, nearly there!" Harry encouraged her and kissed the top of Hermione's head.

Another strong push and the baby's head was out.

"Good girl! Hermione that was brilliant. Now you know, just keep panting and breathing deeply for me yeah?"

Hermione did all that she could, whilst her husband, mother and healer encouraged her immensely.

"Okay last big push now Hermione" Sarah told her.

"On three darling" Joanna said to her encouragingly "One, two, three."

Hermione pushed with all her might and the baby was born.

"You did it!" Joanna said happily with a hand over her mouth "Sweetheart, you did it!"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Harry asked beamingly.

"A little boy" Sarah said happily as she cleaned the baby slightly.

Harry and Hermione grinned widely, whilst Hermione tried to get her breath back, clinging onto Harry, both of them hearing the baby crying very loudly.

"Harry would you like to cut the cord?" Sarah offered.

Harry grinned as he turned his head to look over at Joanna "Actually I think Joanna, you should do it."

Joanna looked at her son-in-law with so much love and warmth "Really?"

"Yeah, go on" Harry smiled at his mother-in-law.

So Joanna cut the cord and then helped wrap the baby up in a warm towel and she personally handed the baby gently into Hermione's eagerly awaiting arms.

"Hello sweetie!" Hermione cooed gently and kissed the baby's forehead.

Harry beamed at his wife and newborn baby son.

"Well done sweetheart!" Harry said proudly.

Hermione looked up at him with tearful eyes "I love you."

"I love you too, so much!" Harry responded and gave Hermione a peck on the lips.

Joanna and Sarah looked on happily with bright smiles.

Sarah weighed the newborn, the baby weighed six pounds eight ounces, before making sure the baby was properly cleaned and dressed him in a pale blue baby grow that Joanna had retrieved from the nursery, a baby grow that had once been worn by James.

"Right, I think a drink is in order, anybody want a cup of tea?" Joanna asked after Sarah had handed the baby back to Hermione.

Hermione nodded "Yes please" and Sarah agreed to accompany Joanna out of the room. Leaving Harry and Hermione alone with their new baby.

"He is so gorgeous!" Hermione said delightedly "James is going to be pleased he's got a little brother."

Harry laughed "Don't think Lily's going to be that pleased, she's always moaning there are too many boys around."

Hermione smiled and looked back down at the baby as did Harry.

"Dark brown hair and his eyes look like they are turning the same green as mine. He's going to be a mini version of me!" Harry said with a chuckle.

"Oh dear, that means more trouble!" Hermione commented with a smile.

The baby gave a small cry and Hermione shifted him to make him more comfy.

"Are we still agreed on the name?" Harry asked her.

Hermione grinned "Absolutely."

She handed the baby over to Harry who held his newborn son for the first time "Welcome to the world, Daniel Sirius Potter" and he kissed the little boy's forehead gently.

"I'm so proud of you Hermione" Harry said with full admiration and kissed Hermione gently on the lips "Are you feeling alright?"

Hermione nodded "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just tired."

Harry smiled and he rocked Daniel gently.

Hermione smiled "Can you believe we have got three children Harry? We would have laughed about this ten years ago."

Harry chuckled "I know, it's crazy. But each of them is so amazing, wouldn't change them for the world."

"Me neither" Hermione said happily.

The couple stayed in silence for a moment, just watching their new baby.

"I'd better go to Grimmauld Place and tell your dad and the kids the news!"

Hermione beamed "Okay, but could you ask Remus and Tonks if they wouldn't mind keeping the kids there till this evening? I don't feel up to having them fussing around me right now, I want to just get some rest."

"Course that's fine, I'll be back in a minute."

Harry handed Daniel back to Hermione and left the room; he walked down the stairs and told Joanna and Sarah where he was going before apparating into Grimmauld Place itself.

"Guys!" Harry shouted out loud and within seconds, Tonks, Lupin and David ran into the hallway to greet him.

"Harry!" David said anxiously as they came rushing up "So... what's the news?"

Harry grinned "We've got a baby boy!"

All three of them gave cries of delight and hugged him tightly.

"Is Hermione alright?" David asked.

"Yeah she's really good, she did amazingly, the baby is absolutely fine too" Harry said with a grin before he asked "How are Lily and James?"

"The kids are fine, both awake in the living-room" Lupin said and he led the way into that very room.

"Kids!" Harry said brightly as he saw them sitting on a sofa.

"Daddy!" they both said instantaneously and came up to hug him.

"How is mummy?" Lily asked.

Harry smiled and crouched down to their level "Mummy is fine, don't worry darlings. She has had the baby!"

"Ooo, ooo, have we got a little brother or sister?" Lily asked.

Harry chuckled "You have a little baby brother."

Both Lily and James smiled.

"Can we come and see mummy and our brother?" Lily asked.

"I'm sorry darlings but mummy is not up for visitors at the moment, she and the baby have to go to hospital when I get back, but don't worry you can come and see them this evening."

"Would you like us to look after the kids until then?" Tonks inquired.

"Oh could you guys? I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind doing that, that would be really helpful, thank-you" Harry said ever so gratefully.

"Oh its no trouble at all Harry, you know that" Lupin said with a smile.

"So kids would you like some breakfast?" Tonks asked them.

"Yes please Auntie Tonks, I'm very hungry" Lily told her.

"And me!" James added.

Harry chuckled and just before the kids left the room with Tonks, he said goodbye and hugged them both.

"So can I go and see my new little grandson then?" David inquired

Harry grinned "I'll take you back there now."

Harry said a goodbye and gave his gratitude and thanks to Lupin before side apparating David back to Potter's Place.

Sarah and Joanna were with Hermione in the master bedroom when Harry and David entered the room.

Hermione had got changed out of her nightie and into some clean pyjamas and was sitting up in the magically cleaned bed, cradling Daniel in her arms, who was now also wrapped in a white blanket.

"Oh sweetheart, congratulations!" David said as he kissed his daughter's forehead. "He is beautiful!" he said proudly as he gazed at his grandson before looking back up at her "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay thanks dad; i'm just going to the hospital now" she gave a smile "how are Lily and James?" she asked as Harry came over.

"Both fine, don't worry" Harry said reassuringly "They are very excited about having a new brother, and Tonks and Lupin said they will look after them for as long as we need them to."

"Oh that's brilliant!" Hermione grinned "Harry can you let everyone else know what's happened?"

"Yeah will do in a bit, let's just get you to the hospital first."

Sarah took Hermione and baby Daniel to the hospital, with Harry side apparating Joanna and David along too.

By lunchtime the word about Hermione's premature labour and the surprise home birth of the Potter's third child had soon spread, and by lunchtime the Weasley's came to see them in the hospital and made a fuss over baby Daniel. Even the wizarding press had got hold of the news, and Harry gave them a brief statement outside the hospital.

Hermione spent the majority of the afternoon sleeping, as did the baby, before he woke up for a feed. Whilst this was happening Harry returned back home, where he had taken Joanna and David, along with Lily and James, a few hours earlier.

"Daddy!" Lily and James said excitedly as he came into the living-room.

"Hey kids, are you okay?"

They both nodded happily "How are mummy and the baby?" Lily asked eagerly.

"They are both absolutely fine" Harry said with a smile. "In fact how would you both like to come and see mummy and your new brother?"

"Yes, yes!" Lily and James chorused together.

"Do you want to come?" Harry asked Hermione's parents.

"It's alright Harry, you take the kids and we'll stay here and cook some food for when you all get back."

"Oh you don't need to do that" Harry interrupted.

"Don't even think about it Harry, go on you enjoy time with the new addition" Joanna told him.

Harry smiled "Thank-you so much."

Harry got a portkey activated and got the kids to the hospital. They had a bit of a spree in the gift shop before they headed towards Hermione's room.

"Now kids, don't be screaming or shouting, okay? The baby might be asleep and also mummy is very tired so just stay calm and behave alright?"

Lily and James nodded in understanding.

Harry knocked on the door and heard Hermione reply "Come in" from the inside.

They entered in quietly and the kids gave a beaming smile.

"Mummy!" Lily and James said enthusiastically, in unison.

Hermione was so pleased to see them "Aww come here" they got onto her bed carefully and hugged her.

"We missed you mummy!" James told her.

"I missed you too, sweethearts."

Harry came over and kissed Hermione's cheek "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm all rested now and feel alright."

Harry produced the flowers and chocolates from behind his back and handed them to Hermione.

"Thank-you! They're lovely."

"Mummy, we made you this" Lily told her and showed her a card that she had been hiding under her jumper.

It was a congratulations card, handmade with lots of drawings by Lily and James.

"Aww you two, it's beautiful! Thank-you so much, I love it" she hugged them both tightly.

Harry picked up baby Daniel from the cot by the side of the bed and went round to the other side of the bed to show the kids.

"Lily, James, this is your new little brother Daniel."

"He's cute!" Lily said excitedly.

"Hello Daniel" James said sweetly.

Lily peered at her little brother curiously "He's got tiny hands."

Harry and Hermione smiled.

"Did I have hands that small when I was a baby?" Lily continued.

"Yeah both of you did" Harry said and ruffled James's hair.

"So what do you think about your little brother now you've seen him?" Hermione wondered.

"We like him lots!" Lily said happily "When are you bringing him home?"

"We won't be home for a couple of days yet, darling."

"Awww!" Lily and James replied jointly.

"But you can come and see me and Daniel everyday so don't worry. And grandma and grandad are coming over to stay for a while."

"Are they?" James asked excitedly.

Harry grinned "Yeah. But you both have to go to school tomorrow."

"Aww dad!" James moaned.

"He just yawned" Lily said, she was not in the least bit downhearted about having to go to school the next day, unlike James who was still complaining, Lily was too preoccupied with looking at her little brother.

"He's a tired little baby" Hermione said as she fussed over her son and stroked his forehead.

The family stayed together for another ten minutes, with the kids taking a very keen interest in the baby, just before there was a light knock on the door and Sarah came into the room.

"Hello all of you" she smiled brightly "Is this Lily and James?" she asked Harry and Hermione who smiled.

"Yep it sure is" Hermione said happily "Kids, this is Sarah; she is the healer that delivered you both when you were born."

Lily and James went up to her.

"Wow! Haven't you grown up quickly" Sarah smiled at the two of them "So do you like your new baby brother?"

Lily and James nodded happily.

"I'm going to help look after him when mummy comes home" Lily told Sarah.

"And me too!" James commented.

Sarah grinned "You're very good kids, aren't you eh."

"Yes I am" James said proudly.

"James!" Hermione said with a laugh "Don't be cheeky."

Sarah chuckled.

"Did you deliver Daniel too?" Lily inquired.

"I sure did. You're mummy did very well."

All of them smiled brightly.

It was a couple of days later and Harry was about to leave the house to bring Hermione and Daniel home. He was just about to venture into the living-room but Joanna stopped him.

"Sorry Harry, you aren't allowed in there."

Harry frowned "Why not?"

"The kids say you aren't" she gave a chuckle "I don't want to spoil anything, but they've got a surprise for you and Hermione when you get back."

Harry smiled "Alright I won't ask anymore, I'll see you when I get back."

Just as quickly as that Harry apparated to St. Mungo's hospital.

Hermione was already dressed and set to go when Harry appeared in the room, Healer Sarah was in the room saying goodbye.

"Hey Harry, so you all set to get this little one home?" she indicated baby Daniel who was wide awake in his carry car seat that was on the bed.

Harry smiled "Yep it's all sorted, the kids are very excited."

Sarah chuckled "Well I guess I'll be seeing you soon, it's been so nice seeing you again."

"You too Sarah, thanks for everything" Hermione smiled and hugged her as did Harry.

"You're more than welcome, bye guys" Sarah replied and Hermione took the carry car seat and Harry picked up the bags and they headed off home.

They got through the front door and were met by David who was smiling "Hey welcome home!" he came up and kissed Hermione's cheek "How are you both?" he said as he smiled down at his grandson.

"Yeah we are both fine thanks dad, where is everyone else?"

"Ah I've just been told to send you both through here" he opened the door to the living-room and Harry and Hermione entered through and smiled brightly.

"Welcome home!" Joanna, Lily and James chorused together.

"Oh you guys its beautiful!" Hermione said delightedly.

The entire room had been decorated with many banners, congratulations balloons, streamers and there were a large amount of cards on, and around, the fireplace and mantle piece. There was the white bassinet (that had been used for when Lily and James were babies) in the corner of the room where it used to be, along with a pile of presents nearby.

Joanna came up and took the carry car seat to fuss over her grandson whilst Hermione hugged Lily and James.

"Did you do all of this?" she asked in wonder.

"Yes, but grandma and grandad helped us" James told her.

David grinned "It was all their idea; they picked out all the things from the shops and even made some of the banners themselves."

"Did you really?" Harry asked in much surprise.

Lily and James smiled "We wanted to welcome mummy and Daniel home, we missed you mummy!" Lily told her mother.

Hermione looked on the verge of tears and brought both of the children into another hug "You two are so amazing, thank-you so much sweethearts that was really thoughtful of you" she brought them out of the hug "I love you both very much, and I missed you too" she beamed at them.

Harry grinned "So that's why I wasn't allowed in here earlier then?"

Lily and James nodded.

"Couldn't have you ruining the surprise by telling mummy" Lily commented.

Harry raised his eyebrows "And what would make you think I'd tell mummy?"

"You tell her everything! You can't keep secrets from mummy at all daddy, you're terrible!" Lily told him.

This just made the other adults in the room laugh, at hearing Harry get a telling off from his five year old daughter.

"I think you're right there Lily" he smiled at her and brought her and James into a hug "Well done you two, thank-you for doing this for mummy" he whispered quietly to them and brought them out of the hug too, so they could go and see their little baby brother.

Hermione's parents continued to stay at the house with Harry, Hermione and the kids until Daniel was nearly three weeks old. To Harry and Hermione they had been absolute god sends. David and Joanna had been looking after the kids or taking them out of the house, to allow Harry and Hermione time to bond with their baby son, and give them more time together without the worry of having to deal with the other two children at the same time. Lily and James themselves had accustomed very well to having a new brother, and they both understood that he needed the majority of their parents attention for a lot of the time during the day. However some things still remained the same.

Harry and Hermione still did alternate nights with regards to reading bedtime stories and still did the usual things like, Hermione helping Lily with her school project, and Harry teaching James how to fly a broom. Harry returned to work on a daily basis after Daniel reached two weeks old, during which time he was congratulated everyday and people asked how it was all going. Ron had also organised a small celebration at The Golden Phoenix to 'wet the babies head' as they say, which went down a storm.


	29. Unbearable Tribulations

_A/N: (Beware i've gone slightly off the intended path of happiness for h/hr, it all goes a bit wrong here and it's very dramatic. Felt this story needed a bit of injection of drama. So here it is)_

**Chapter Twenty Nine - Unbearable Tribulations**

Harry closed the front door after saying goodbye to Ron and Luna with their three children. Hermione came up to him with birthday boy, Daniel, balanced on her hip.

"Well that was chaotic" Hermione laughed "I'll get the kids to bed and I'll come down and help you tidy up after."

"Okay …" Harry said rather distractedly.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione wondered as she looked at him in concern.

"What? …. Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine. Its just y'know it's been a long day."

Hermione gave a small smile and kissed his cheek "Well our little boy turned one today" she smiled at baby Daniel "that's something we can go to bed feeling happy about."

Harry grinned "Definitely" and he ruffled Daniel's dark brown hair.

"Say night, night to daddy sweetheart" she cooed to Daniel who leant forward and gave Harry a kiss on the lips.

Harry and Hermione chuckled and Hermione headed upstairs with Daniel still in her arms, whilst calling out to Lily and James to go and clean their teeth.

The next day was just an ordinary Tuesday for Hermione, she spent the day looking after Daniel, cleaning the house and writing some new text books for Transfiguration, Charms and Defence against the Dark Arts. These books were to be used in Hogwarts this coming school year, if Hermione could finish them on time. This had been a big career change for Hermione and she absolutely loved it, as she could work hard on something she felt passionate about, yet she could do it all whilst working from home.

Harry put his case down in the hallway after coming home from work that evening.

"James don't you _ever_ do that again do you understand?" Harry heard Hermione say loudly in the kitchen.

"Hey, what's going on?" Harry asked as he came into the room.

Hermione was kneeling down in front of James who was sat on a chair in the kitchen, with one of his navy trouser legs rolled up and a big red gash on his knee. Aswell as one on his elbow.

"James tried to fly his broom without me there and he fell off" Hermione told Harry.

"James!" Harry said, stunned "What did your mother and I tell you, you don't _ever_ try to go flying when neither of us is present. Look what you've done to yourself."

James looked remarkable calm in this situation "But Mum was there."

"No I wasn't darling; I was in the house looking after Daniel."

"I saw you looking out of the kitchen window" James piped up.

"Only for a split second and anyway you were on the trampoline last time I looked, you told me you were just going to go on the play apparatus and the trampoline, nothing else."

"Well…I changed my mind."

Hermione sighed "Look James, just please do not try flying on your own again, okay? And as a punishment daddy and I are going to take your broom off you for a week."

"Aww but Mum!"

"No buts James. You should know by now that if you want to go flying, you wait till your dad is free or home from work, okay?"

"Okay" James said rather glumly.

"Right let's get these cuts sorted out shall we eh?" Hermione said with a reassuring smile to James who just nodded.

At that same moment they heard Daniel crying from upstairs.

"Mum! Daniel's crying!" Lily called from upstairs, also.

"I'll go and see to him" Harry said and headed straight upstairs.

"You alright darling, how was school?" Harry asked sweetly to his daughter as she came out of her bedroom.

"Yeah was okay, we were doing maths most of the day but I did get 10/10 for my spelling test" Lily said as she followed her dad into the nursery and he picked up Daniel.

"Oh that's brilliant Lily!" he said proudly as Daniel had calmed down dramatically; "I'm very proud of you darling" he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank-you" she said happily "Dad, can you help me with my maths homework? I'm a bit stuck on a few questions."

Harry smiled "I'm not really good at maths Lily, but I'll give it a go, we'll check the answers with mum afterwards though."

Lily giggled "Dad I can just ask mum to help me, if you want me to?"

"No, no it's fine Lily" he said with a cheeky smile on his face "Let's show mum that I can do maths, after she made fun of me the other week."

Lily laughed "Okay dad."

Later that night, when all three kids were asleep, Harry was sitting with Hermione in the living-room cuddled up with her as they finished watching 'Titanic'. As the credits rolled, Hermione was wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"It's just so sad!" she said as she cuddled closer to Harry.

"I know, I'm just glad we don't watch that all the time, it's too depressing."

Hermione gave a slight chuckle at this as she switched off the TV and DVD player with the remote.

"We just can't imagine that situation, of being separated from the love of your life like that. It's just beyond heartbreaking."

Harry at this point cracked, and tears filled his eyes. The guilt at what he had been holding back from telling Hermione for days, had now surfaced.

Hermione saw the tears and looked quite alarmed.

"Harry, what's the matter? Come on, you never cry at 'Titanic'?"

"No it's not the film" Harry said as he composed himself "Oh god…" he took a deep breath in total apprehension "Hermione there is something I need to tell you."

Hermione was extremely nervous now "Harry, you're really scaring me… what is it?"

"Y'know I told you five days ago that we found where the remaining death eater's are hiding out?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well there are a lot more of them that we had previously anticipated … and Mr. Weasley and myself had a long meeting the day before Daniel's birthday, and we've decided that me and all the other aurors are going out to Albania to capture them, and we are going to have to fight…."

Hermione was looking incredibly worried "What does this mean?"

"It means … I'm going to be heading into what will very quickly become a war zone…Hermione, I am leaving the day after tomorrow."

Hermione put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god …. No, no, no Harry you can't go! You just can't!"

"Hermione, it's my job I have the responsibility to lead this operation."

"You can't!" Hermione was in tears now "What about the kids? What about me? You're going to get yourself killed."

Hermione was crying strongly now and Harry had to hug her for a while before she composed herself.

"Hermione, Hermione, look at me" he made her look upwards so he was looking at her straight in the eyes "listen to me, I am not going to get killed. It is a controlled and very well strategically planned operation. We have no choice, if me and the aurors don't go and stop them now, then another war will break out again, just like in 7th year, is that what you want?"

Hermione shook her head "Of course not! It's just … I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you, Harry!"

"Shhh you won't Hermione. I've defeated Voldermort! Death eaters are easy compared to him. Don't worry sweetheart" he kissed her forehead.

"How come you never told me about all of this? I _knew_ there was something wrong, you have not been yourself these past few days" Hermione said.

"I didn't want to worry you…I wanted you to enjoy Daniel's birthday…couldn't let you have this hanging over your conscious on that day. I was just trying to protect you."

"Harry, we are married! We have been for almost seven years; we promised we wouldn't keep secrets from eachother."

"I know … and I'm very sorry…I was just doing what I thought was best for you and the kids that's all."

Hermione gave a small sigh and rubbed his arm "It's alright, it's done now." Hermione had too many things running around in her head to worry about that right now.

"What are we going to tell the kids?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"We'll just say that I have to go away for a while with my job, the last thing we need to do is scare them."

Hermione nodded "Yeah, okay we'll go with that plan."

Hermione looked at Harry again thoughtfully "How long will you be gone?"

"Don't know…" Harry said honestly "Could be a few days, a week, a month maybe…. Depends how long it takes for us to capture all of them."

…

Harry and Hermione spent the following day with eachother, only staying apart to use the bathroom. The kids knew that their dad was going away due to his work to 'fight the bad guys' as James put it. They weren't too worried.

This was a huge relief to both Harry and Hermione as the kids were the most important things to them in the world, and they did not want them worrying.

The night before Harry was due to leave Hermione, for who knew how long, they made the most of their time together. Both of them got hardly any sleep and they stayed cuddling in eachother's arms. Just enjoying the feeling of eachother's closeness. Not knowing if they would ever get that again.

Hermione cried a lot that night, Harry did his best to try and comfort her but he knew deep down she was as terrified as he was. Hermione did not want to lose her husband and best friend. Hermione could not contemplate the idea of Harry never coming home, and her being left to raise and look after a six year old, a four year old and a one year old, all by herself, without the love and support of Harry by her side.

Harry's worst fear was for him to never return home to this amazing family he now had. He had been so incredibly lucky finding Hermione and having a beautiful daughter and two amazing sons. This, however, still did not stop Harry from knowing, that he had to do what was right for the sake of everyone, even if it meant sacrificing his family's future happiness.

That next morning, April 9th, was pouring down rain, another April shower as Lily called it. She now had an obsession with Disney films. Harry stood in the hallway with all the things he needed. He was fighting back tears at seeing the four people he loved most in the world standing in front of him. Knowing that this may be the last time he ever saw them.

"Bye James, now you be a good boy for mummy yeah? No getting yourself into any trouble. Work hard and just…look after your mum, sister and brother for me yeah? You're the man of the house now while I'm gone. I'm so proud of you, James"

James smiled "Okay dad" he hugged Harry tightly "Love you."

"Love you too, James" he ruffled the boy's hair and turned to Lily.

"Lily sweetheart, I'm very proud of you too y'know that. Like James, don't get into any trouble and keep working hard because you have got a good brain in that pretty little head of yours" he smiled, Lily reminded him so much of Hermione "You'll always be my special little girl Lily, I love you sweetheart" he hugged her tightly.

"I love you too daddy, and I'll look after mum, and you be careful!"

"Thank you darling, I will be careful I promise."

Then he turned to Daniel, Hermione passed him over to Harry, and Harry held his youngest son closely.

"Hey little fella, daddy is going away for a while but don't worry mummy is still here and I'll be back to see you soon" he looked at the boy's stunning green eyes, his eyes and hair looked so much like himself but structurally his face was the image of Hermione.

"I love you very much" he cuddled Daniel in his arms and kissed the top of his head before handing him to Lily. All three kids sat on the stairs, just out of sight from where Harry and Hermione were standing.

Finally it was Hermione's turn.

Hermione had tears streaming down her face and Harry closed the few steps between them and hugged her with the biggest amount of love he could muster.

"I love you _so_ much Hermione, don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Harry, more than you can _ever _imagine!" Hermione said back between her sobs.

Harry let go of her and kissed her strongly "I know you'll look after the kids, you're a fantastic mum Hermione, just …if the worse comes to the worse…" he was fighting back tears "just, don't let them forget me."

Hermione felt even more upset at these words and hugged Harry again.

"Don't talk like that, you'll come back Harry, I know you will. But you have my word that if worse comes to worse, I promise you; I will make sure they will always remember you. But we can't talk like that, we have to stay positive …" Hermione brought him out of the hug to look deep into his emerald eyes "just be _extremely_ careful Harry, please don't take any risks, _please_, for me. I don't want to lose you; I _can't_ lose you now, not after everything we've been through together."

"I'll be back Hermione, just you wait, I'll walk through that front door in a few weeks, just you see."

Harry was gazing at Hermione, and Hermione was looking straight back at Harry, as if they were both trying to intricately memorise each individual detail of eachother's faces, before looking deep into eachother's eyes.

"I'll write when and if I can" Harry told his beloved wife "but I can't guarantee anything. But I can promise you this…" he cupped Hermione's cheek "I promise that I will think about you constantly and I promise to stay as safe as I can and not to take any risks…I want to come home to my amazing family…. I love you so incredibly much Hermione" he kissed her passionately.

"I love you _so_ much Harry" she kissed him again and then Harry grabbed his bags.

Harry hugged the kids as they came back over to their parents, and Harry kissed Hermione once more before Harry said with all his very heart and soul; "Bye! I love you all" then he disapparated away.

The next two weeks went by very badly for Hermione. She could not concentrate on her writing, the housework, and even the kids had noticed a change in her. Joanna had stopped working at the dentist surgery to help Hermione with the house and the kids, and to try and keep Hermione's spirits up. Hermione had hardly cracked a smile since the day Harry had left, and she would spend some nights crying herself to sleep, she missed Harry that much. She had no appetite and she hardly slept. There had been no word from Harry at all. Not even Mr. Weasley had heard anything from him or any member of the Auror team. This only made Hermione feel even worse. Hermione's parents, Lupin and Tonks, along with all the Weasley's, tried their best to rally round Hermione when they could.

The girls tried to take Hermione out, to take her mind off things, but this proved unsuccessful as Hermione would not even leave the house, let alone go out for an evening. Even when Ron was with Hermione, she was so unresponsive, she just looked so empty. David had said that Hermione was like a house with the lights on, but everyone had gone out.

Hermione would get dressed and stay in the house every day, sometimes on the sofa in the living-room, but mainly on the bed in the master bedroom. She was found crying sometimes, as she looked through photo albums. Hermione either always wore Harry's quidditch top or she slept with it on her pillow. The scent made her feel like Harry was still with her.

"Well?" David said as he was in the living-room with Ron, Lupin and Mrs. Weasley, as Joanna had come downstairs after seeing Hermione.

"Still nothing, she won't say anything. She's just lying on the bed, looking at the photo album but she's not crying." Joanna almost felt like she wanted to cry herself "It's like she's dead inside…I've never seen anyone like that before…I just can't bare to see Hermione like this anymore."

David came over and wrapped his wife in a hug.

"We are going to have to do something" Ron said worriedly "Hermione can't stay like this any longer; she's going to make herself very ill."

"But what can we do? Everything that we've tried has made no difference" Lupin said as he sat down on one of the sofas, "Hermione is acting as if Harry has actually died…its just horrible to see her so secluded from all of us and especially the kids" he gave a look of grave concern "I think it's the lack of news and Harry's closeness that Hermione is missing…apart from Ginny and Neville's hen and stag night, those two have _never_ even spent a whole day and night apart since they have been married!"

Mrs. Weasley then said as she got up from the same sofa "I'm going to see if Arthur has heard anything from Harry, even the smallest bit of news saying he's still alive and alright, I think will make a big difference."

"Yeah I think that's our only shot" David said as he rubbed Joanna's arm.

"Until then…I think myself and David should move in here with Hermione and the kids…" Joanna proposed "the kid's need some stability and reassurance, Hermione is in no fit state, and the kids hate seeing her like this. They are so worried about her, and they need to go out and do some fun things. Maybe we could all take it in turns to take the kids out somewhere, or have them for the day, to try and keep their minds off things?"

The others all made noises of agreements.

"That's a really good idea; yeah I think that's a good plan of action" Lupin said with a slight smile.

Joanna and David both temporarily moved into Potters Place that afternoon, Hermione was not at all bothered about it and just shrugged when her mother told her what they were going to do. Whilst Mr. Weasley had been using all his contacts and tried everything in his power to get any word from Harry and the Aurors, but was still drawing a blank.

Harry had now been gone for two weeks and five days. Hermione was still acting the same but she had stopped most of her crying.

Hermione continued to sit on the bed, flicking through two photo albums she had on the bed. One photo album was of photos herself and Harry had collected throughout the past fourteen years they had known eachother, ranging from their first year of Hogwarts, to Daniel's first birthday a few months previously. Whilst the other photo album contained all of their wedding day photographs.

Joanna came into the room with a tray of pancakes covered in syrup and also a glass of orange juice.

"Hermione…I've made you some food. It's here if you want it…"

Joanna put the tray down on the bed next to Hermione.

Hermione took one look at it and tears filled her eyes.

"Aww Hermione! Come here darling" Joanna brought her daughter into a hug.

"Harry…Harry used to make me pancakes on special occasions or if I wasn't feeling too well…and especially when I was pregnant…" she stopped suddenly and her eyes went slightly wide.

"Oh I'm sorry Hermione, darling, I completely forg..." Joanna stopped mid sentence as she noticed the expression on Hermione's face and she frowned "Hermione, what's the matter sweetheart, is something wrong?"

"Oh my god…I'm …no, no I can't be..." Hermione said as she got off the bed with her hands over her mouth.

"Hermione, what's wrong? What are you talking about?"

"Mum…I …I think … no, no not now! It can't be the reason why …. Oh my … no, no!" she said almost freaking out.

"Hermione, darling you're really worrying me, just tell me what it is that's the matter?"

"Mum, I… I think I might be … pregnant."

Joanna's eyes widened slightly "Pregnant? What makes you think that?"

Hermione came closer to her mum "My period's late mum, oh god … mum, I could be pregnant! And Harry's not here, he may never be again!"

Joanna enveloped her daughter into a hug "Oh Hermione, don't worry, darling. It's all going to be okay" she rubbed Hermione's back gently "We'll get a pregnancy test from the pharmacy and see if you are, okay?"

Hermione nodded as she came out of the hug.

Joanna went out to get a test and returned back to Potters Place. Hermione took the pregnancy test and came out of the en-suite bathroom a few minutes later. All she did was nod her head and burst into tears.

Joanna hugged Hermione tightly and let her daughter cry into her shoulder.

After the shock had worn off after a few minutes, Hermione sat on the edge of the bed with her mum.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant again…" Hermione said as she continued holding the test in her hand, "It was not something Harry or I planned."

"I didn't think you had by the look on your face" Joanna said with a smile.

"I mean Harry and I never ruled out the possibility of having another baby, but I've not long had Daniel… I just…"

"You're in shock."

"Yeah…yes I am in very deep shock…" Hermione gave a shaky sigh as her mother said "What are you going to do?"

"I'm definitely having this baby; no way would I _ever_ consider playing god with my baby's life." She put a hand over her flat stomach "If this baby is the last gift that Harry will ever give me … then I'm going to treasure it." She felt tearful "I want Harry to come back so he can see his baby … he has even more of a reason to stay alive and come home now…yet I can't tell him."

Joanna put an arm around Hermione's shoulders "This baby has come at just the right time, Hermione. Now sweetheart you have to listen to me, you have _got_ to start looking after yourself again…not just for your own well being, but for the sake of the baby and the kids too… would Harry like to see you in this state?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes and shook her head "No, he'd hate it."

"Exactly …so come on, let's stay strong for the sake of the baby, yeah?"

Hermione nodded "Yeah…yeah I'll try."

"And me, your dad and the kids are all here, sweetheart. So we can help you and we all love you. Everyone else has been so worried about you, Hermione. We all just want to help you; we all care about you deeply."

"I'm sorry" Hermione said, full of guilt "I'm so sorry for everything I've put you all through…I'm just … I really miss Harry so much."

"I know you do, sweetheart. You love him very much, that is very evident. And you don't have to apologise to any of us. We will all just be glad to see you making progress."

"I'm going to try, I really am. This baby, and making sure I'm well when Harry gets home, aswell as the kids, are all my motivation to keep going" Hermione said determinedly.

"I'm so glad sweetheart" Joanna said happily and gave her a hug "now how about you get dressed and come and sit downstairs with me, your dad and the kids, yeah?"

Hermione smiled slightly and nodded "Yeah, okay."

Hermione showered, dried herself and got dressed and headed downstairs into the living-room. As soon as Lily and James clapped eyes on their mother they at first looked tentative.

"Mummy? Are you feeling better?" Lily asked cautiously.

Hermione gave a smile "Yeah, yeah I am darlings" she held out her arms as she crouched down "fancy giving mummy a hug?"

Lily and James beamed and rushed into her openly awaiting arms.

"We've missed you mummy!" James said.

Hermione felt so guilty at having made her children suffer and for being so distant with them "I missed you too darlings."

Joanna and David were watching with sad smiles.

Hermione went to sit on the sofa, encouraging Lily and James to join her.

"Daniel? Mummy's here darling" she said to the little boy who smiled as he saw his mum now smiling again, and Joanna happily came over and handed him to Hermione.

"Kids" Hermione began as she turned to all three of them "I just wanted to say sorry for not being a proper mummy to you these past few weeks. I have been missing daddy lots and lots and it made me very, very sad. Because I love your daddy so very, very much."

"We know mummy, grandma and grandad explained" Lily informed Hermione.

Hermione gave a sad smile "And I know all three of you are missing daddy too, I should have been more supportive and been there to talk to you about daddy leaving. I've been very unfair and you must know that mummy is very, very sorry, but it will all be different now. It's all going to be okay from now on, I promise."

"Don't be sad mummy. We want to cheer you up mummy, so me, James and Daniel made you a card earlier" Lily said and handed it to Hermione.

The yellow coloured card had hearts, flowers and stars painted all over the front complete with glitter. Inside on the left side of the card was each of their hand prints in different colour paint, and on the right hand side of the card were the words:

_Hope you feel better soon mummy._

_We love you mummy!_

_Love, hugs and kisses from_

And then Lily, James and Daniel had signed their names on the bottom (with Lily writing Daniel's name for him)

"Oh kids, I love it! Thank-you, that was so thoughtful" she kissed each of them individually.

"And me and James drew a picture" and Lily handed her mother the drawing of all their family members in front of the house.

"We wanted to make you happy again mummy" Lily told her.

"We don't like seeing you sad" James also added.

"I'm sorry sweethearts" she brought the three children into a hug "I really am so, so sorry. I love all the drawings and the card, you are all wonderful. I'm a very lucky mummy to have all three of you." She brought them out of the hug to smile at them "You have definitely cheered me up now. Mummy is okay now, no more sad mummy anymore."

Lily smiled "Does this mean you can read us our bedtime stories again, because grandad does scary voices."

The kids giggled, and Hermione laughed for the first time in over two weeks "Oh does he now?" she looked at her dad who smiled at them all. "Has he been _really_ scaring you, darlings?" Hermione continued and the kids nodded, "Well we had better come up with a plan to get revenge on grandad, then hadn't we?"

The kids giggled and James called to his grandad "Grandad you're in very big trouble!" He grabbed a little pot of glitter still on the coffee table from when they were making the card earlier.

"That isn't going in my hair!" David called out and pointed at the kids.

"You'd better run, love!" Joanna called jokingly and within a millisecond David ran out of the house into the back-garden with Lily and James chasing him with their pots of glitter. Joanna and Hermione laughed heartedly.

"It's all going to be alright darling" Joanna said as she put her arm around her daughter's shoulders and Hermione bounced Daniel in her arms.

Hermione smiled, hoping and wishing in the back of her head that her mother was going to be right.

Gradually over the next few days Hermione started to get back to normal. Everyone found out about Hermione's pregnancy but they were sworn from telling anyone outside the close family unit.

Hermione still had her off days, where she still cried and felt depressed, but she was getting better and stronger by the day. The kids had noticed a vast improvement and were so glad to see their mum feeling better.

Mr. Weasley still had no luck tracing Harry and the Aurors, but that was all about to change. It had been just over three weeks since Harry had gone to fight against the death eater's with his Auror team. Mr. Weasley had managed to get hold of a wizarding contact who was the Albanian Ambassador for the Wizarding community.

The country had been declared as an official war zone and many hundreds had been killed, local people, death eaters and Aurors alike.

A letter had been sent to the Albanian ambassador from the front line and it was then forwarded to Mr. Weasley who arrived at Potter's Place with it in his hands.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked after Joanna had greeted him and invited him into the house.

"She's in the library, hang on … Hermione!" she shouted and within seconds Hermione came running up to them.

"Mr. Weasley! What's going on, have you heard something? Is it about Harry…oh my god is it bad news? Please it's good news isn't it?"

"Well I can't really say, I'm afraid…I've just been sent this letter from the Albanian wizarding ambassador, who said it was forwarded on to him from the war zone…he doesn't know who by, but it was addressed to here…"

"Oh my god" Hermione said as she put a hand over her mouth "its Harry…I know it is!" she said happily.

Mr. Weasley handed the letter over to Hermione in its envelope.

She took it eagerly, opened it and began reading it to herself.

_Dear my darling Hermione,_

_Hi sweetheart it's me, Harry. I'm writing to let you know I'm still alive and I'm not injured, I'm doing really fine I promise. So you can stop worrying now, because from knowing you I bet you have been worrying far too much like always. __We are doing well in the war, the death eaters are completely outnumbered compared to us. I'm hoping to be home within a few weeks, it's taken a bit longer than Mr. Weasley and I had first thought, but we are getting there. __I really hope you are alright Hermione, and I hope the kids are okay too. I've got a bit of a confession actually, I took a photo of you and the kids from the house, and I keep it in the breast pocket of my jacket at all times. __I keep it with me everywhere I go. If I'm feeling down or lonely or I'm missing you (which is like every second I'm awake) then I look at the photo and it makes me feel a whole lot better. __I can't wait to come home and listen to what you have all been up to. I miss all four of you terribly; and I'm missing seeing your parents too. I could really go for one of your mum's amazing Sunday roasts right now, followed by your dad and I sneaking out of the house to the pub for a few beers __I'm even missing Ron's moaning about his work which is the last thing I thought I'd miss! __I doubt I will be able to write again, love…it's going to be hard to get this letter back to Britain without revealing our location of hiding. I will try my best though and hope the letter gets home to you. __Tell everyone I say hello and that I love and miss them all dearly. __I think about you every moment of the day Hermione, I miss you so much darling and I love you with every ounce of my being. __Tell the kids I love them, I constantly think about them and I'm missing them like crazy! And tell them that I will be home to see you all soon. __I hope James is staying out of trouble and that Lily is still working her little socks off like she always does, __I hope Daniel isn't missing his daddy's cuddles too much. Give him, James and Lily lots of cuddles and kisses from me. __I had better leave it there as we are about to head out in a few minutes for another mission. __I promise to continue to be extremely careful. I've lost a number of my Aurors to the death eaters already, and I'm certainly not going to let them make me their next victim…I've got far too much to lose. I just won't let them do it._

_I hope to see you very soon._

_I love you and the kids so very, very much Hermione._

_Please look after yourself and the kids. Send everyone my love, kisses, hugs and best wishes._

_All my love in the world,_

_Harry Potter xxxx_

Hermione was sobbing by the time she finished reading the letter and handed it to her mum, as Mr. Weasley came over to give Hermione a comforting hug. Joanna read the letter and felt like crying herself; even Mr. Weasley felt the same after reading it.

"Well he is alright sweetheart, that's the most important thing, yeah?" Joanna said as she had an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

Hermione nodded as she wiped her eyes "Yeah... that's a real comfort…I just wish he would come home…"

"I know darling, we all do, but he'll be back before you know it."

The news of Harry Potter's fight with his Auror team in Albania was now reaching the press. The letter that Harry had sent to Hermione had been talked about in the press, but no details had been given out about its contents.

The media still did not know about Hermione's pregnancy and that is the way Hermione wanted it to stay. Harry needed to be told before the rest of the wizarding world.

Time passed by and when it reached two and a half months since Harry had left, and having heard no more from Harry since his one and only letter, Hermione was starting to get desperately worried again. The Albanian ambassador was informing Mr. Weasley of progress regarding the war, when and if he could. The last Mr. Weasley had been told was the Aurors were winning the war and had literally a handful of death eaters left to defeat.

However, only days after Hermione had gone for her first scan of the baby (with her mum for support) as she was now three months pregnant, news came into Mr. Weasley's office that Harry had been brought back to Britain, and rushed straight to St. Mungo's Hospital.

Hermione was told of the news within hours, the following morning, and she got straight to the hospital and ran down every corridor until she got to where she had been told Harry was.

"Hello, can I help you?" a young nurse asked Hermione as she had stopped outside some double doors.

"I'm Hermione Potter, my husband…Harry… he's here isn't he?"

The nurse looked seriously at Hermione "Yes he is, but he is in a very serious condition; he is currently in a deep coma in the Intensive Care Unit, Mrs Potter."

Hermione put a hand to her mouth and almost burst into tears.

Joanna and David had now caught up with Hermione who had run too fast for them to keep up.

"Darling it's alright we're here" Joanna said as she brought Hermione into a hug.

"How is he?" David asked in deep concern.

"Sorry are you immediate family?" the nurse asked.

"Harry is our son-in-law; our daughter needs to see Harry now. Can you please let her see him" David said desperately.

"Of course, but Mrs. Potter I must warn you, that when you see him, it might come as a big shock. The wires and tubes and machines are nothing to be frightened of… but you just have to be prepared."

Hermione nodded "Okay … please I just want to see him."

The nurse gave a sad smile "He's just in through here…I'm sorry but only two of you are allowed in at a time, one of you will have to wait out here."

"I'll stay here, darling" her father said "You both go on in."

Hermione kissed her father's cheek and Joanna held Hermione's hand as they headed into the single room that was part of the Intensive Care Unit.

The door swung closed behind them and Hermione gave an almighty cry in despair.

Harry was lying down flat on the hospital bed, white blankets covering up to his mid torso. He was on a ventilator and was wired up to about six different machines, only the one of which Hermione recognised as monitoring his heart beat. There was a tube coming out of his nose, one out of his right hand and there was evidently others protruding out from underneath the blanket. He was wearing a hospital gown and his glasses had been taken off him and put on the bedside cabinet. He had a thick white bandage around the top of his head. He had deep gashes all over his face and arms, aswell as having a badly swollen lip. He hardly looked like Harry at all.

"Oh my god!" Joanna said, not able to stop herself as the shock kicked in.

Hermione had tears streaming down her cheeks as she came closer to him.

"Harry?" she said gently, not actually believing it to be him.

There was no response.

The only sign that Hermione knew Harry was still alive, were the very slight movement of his chest to show he was breathing, and the constant beeping of the machine monitoring his heart rate.

"Oh Harry! What have you done to yourself?" Hermione cried as she sat down in the chair next to his bed.

A doctor came into the room at that next instant and stood at the end of the bed, "Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes, and please, you can call me Hermione" Hermione said as she looked at him.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Fraser I'm monitoring Harry's condition."

"What's exactly wrong with Harry?" Joanna asked "I'm Joanna, his mother-in-law."

The late fifties looking man took Harry's notes from the end of the bed before starting to talk.

"Well Harry came in last night and we've run every test we have available to the wizarding and muggle world. Harry came in with a dislocated shoulder, both his legs broken and his right arm too; we have healed those so that is fine. Harry had some severe internal bleeding and damage to his stomach, which we operated on last night, which proved successful and the internal bleeding has stopped. We have healed his seven broken ribs. His facial scars and ones on his arms and legs will be dealt with this afternoon. He is in a very deep coma and is completely unresponsive. I'm afraid the curse that was used on him will mean he will be in a coma for two months."

Hermione's eyes widened "What! Two months? Surely there is something you can do? Anything!"

Dr. Fraser shook his head "I'm very sorry Hermione, but it is a newly developed curse and extremely powerful, we have no antidote to it yet. We know it was that curse as it left a small mark of a cross shape over his chest which we have healed and is no longer visible. Every case that we have seen with that particular mark on the chest, every one of them was in a coma, but they all came out of their comas in exactly two months. So we are confident he will be out of it in two months at the exact time from when the curse hit him."

"What date will that be?" Joanna asked.

"July 15th at 11:20am."

Hermione was crying again, but silently "Is there anything that can be done to speed his recovery, I mean money is of no object, I would willingly pay anything if it means treatment becomes available."

Dr. Fraser shook his head again "I'm sorry, we have done all that we can. There is nothing else we can try, we just have to wait till Harry comes out of the coma and we are able to assess him even more thoroughly then."

"What even happened to him? I haven't been informed" Hermione said as she looked back up at the Doctor.

"We have learned that Harry was fighting with a death eater, and as the curse hit him he fell down a hill's edge …that's how he sustained the injuries. He's lucky to be alive, we doubt without wizarding medical intervention that anyone could have survived with such extensive injuries."

Hermione was finding it extremely difficult to hold back her tears.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said and she got up from her chair and kissed his forehead.

"I have to go and check on some more patients"the doctor informed Hermione and Joanna "but I will be back in a few hours to heal all the scars. But if you have any queries or questions then just come and find me."

"We will do, thank-you Dr. Fraser" Joanna said and shook his hand.

"You're most welcome. See you later" and he left the room.

Joanna then turned back to Hermione who was looking back at Harry.

"I'll leave you alone for a minute, darling. I'll let your father come in here after a few minutes. Give you some time alone."

"Thanks mum" Hermione said gratefully as she watched her mother leave the room and the doors closed behind her.

Hermione turned back to Harry again.

"Harry, I'm here on my own now…" Hermione looked at his broken form, he looked so unwell "I told you to keep out of trouble and not to take risks, you didn't listen to me did you?" she gave the smallest chuckle "Some things never change do they, eh?" she smiled slightly before turning serious again "I'm so glad you're away from that place, it's been unbearable these past few months, knowing you were abroad fighting. You need to recover quickly now Harry because …" she gave a small smile and took his hand "there is going to be a small surprise for you when you wake up."

She took his left hand and placed it on her stomach which was starting to turn into a baby bump.

"You're going to be a daddy again!" she said with a bright smile, but with tears streaming down her face "yes you are… that's our little baby in there …our fourth baby Potter." Hermione put her other hand on top of Harry's that she had placed on her bump.

"Mum came with me to have my first scan…and don't worry the baby is absolutely fine and very healthy." She looked directly at Harry as she said "The baby was conceived on the night before you left to go and fight" she gave a smile "it's our little miracle baby." Hermione chuckled "It's certainly going to be a big shock for you; I mean it was for me too, this little one certainly was not what we planned … but I know you'll be happy" she gave a small smile "getting closer to having that full Potter family quidditch team now, eh?" she chuckled to herself. "If what the doctor says is true, I'll be just over five months pregnant when you wake up." She took Harry's hand off her bump and just interlaced her fingers with his.

"I don't know if you can hear anything I'm saying, I really hope you can … even if you can't I'm still going to keep talking to you anyway, and keep coming to see you until you wake up…" silent tears were now running down Hermione's cheeks "I love you Harry… please get better quickly, please wake up! Because I need you … the kids really need you … and now this little baby needs you too."

As the weeks went on, Harry's condition started improving. He was still completely unresponsive, but more colour was back in his cheeks. He looked like the normal Harry, except he was still in his coma and his ventilator and heart monitor machine were still vital for his recovery. Harry had been taken out of intensive care after two weeks, and moved into a single room, not far away, but was still being monitored very closely.

Hermione spent every single day with him, from 9:00am till 9:00pm (after Hermione's extreme amount of persuasion and demands towards the nurses and doctors, till they eventually gave in). Hermione only left Harry's bedside to go home to sleep, aswell as to go and get food and use the toilet, which Hermione had been doing more often now as her pregnancy was developing nicely, and certainly affecting her body. Lily's 7th birthday in June had been especially hard for everyone, as Harry was not there to enjoy Lily's birthday celebrations with all of the family.

The kids did come to see their dad in the hospital but they only did on very rare occasions. They found it too upsetting so they did not go, and were either looked after by Hermione's parents, Lupin and Tonks or any of the Weasley's. They had all been incredibly supportive and it made Hermione realise just how much she loved and relied on each and every one of them, and how incredibly grateful she was to all of them for helping out at this difficult time.

On the morning of July 15th, the day Harry was supposedly due to be coming out of his coma; Hermione arrived early at the hospital with her parents, whilst Lily and James had been sent to school as normal and Daniel was being looked after by Luna. Hermione went into Harry's hospital room by herself whilst her parents waited outside in the corridor.

The doctor's came in ten minutes later and informed Hermione that he should come out of his coma at bang on 11:20am (as that was the time in Albania when the curse had hit him).

The doctor's were in the room with Hermione for thirty minutes, and just like the doctor's said, at directly 11:20am, Harry's heart monitor started beeping erratically and Harry started coughing.

"Quickly! Someone help him, please!" Hermione cried.

The doctor took the tubes out of his nose and the ventilator from his mouth. Harry continued to cough and splutter for a minute until his heart rate slowed down again and he stopped coughing. Then within seconds his eyes opened very slowly at first and then they were opened fully.

"Harry!" Hermione cried in delight "I'm here darling, it's okay, you're alright, you're in St. Mungos"

"Mr. Potter can you speak, do you need some water?" Dr. Fraser asked.

Harry tried to speak but couldn't quite do it, and pointed at the water Hermione had picked up and she held it to his lips so he could drink some.

After a few coughs he tried again and he managed to speak.

"Hermione?" he said quietly.

"Yes I'm here" she took his hand and kissed his forehead.

"How are you feeling Mr. Potter?" Dr. Fraser asked.

"I feel dizzy and all stiff."

"Yeah that's to be expected, you'll be fine in a few days once you get up and moving around."

"I'm sorry Dr. Fraser, all of you" Hermione suddenly interrupted as she looked at the three doctors in the room "but would you mind leaving us just for five minutes, I just really need to talk to Harry alone."

Dr. Fraser smiled "I understand what it's about, Hermione. Of course we will give you some privacy; we'll be back in ten minutes. No longer though."

"Thank-you, I really appreciate it" Hermione said gratefully.

The three Doctors left the room and Hermione turned to look back at Harry.

"Harry, I'm going to sit you up now okay, there is something you need to see."

"What's wrong, I haven't lost my legs have I?"

Hermione giggled as she felt tears well up in her eyes at seeing and hearing her Harry was now back "No, nothing like that. Although what you are about to see will come as a very big shock."

Hermione pressed the button on the side of the bed, and the bed moved so Harry was now sitting up. His vision became blurred (and not just because he was not wearing his glasses) and he felt slightly dizzy as he had not sat up straight for two months.

Hermione put on his glasses for him and then smiled at Harry.

"So…what do you notice that's different?" she asked him with a beaming smile. Harry noticed immediately and gasped.

"Hermione! Your…you've got a … oh my god, you're pregnant?"

Hermione giggled and had a very bright smile on her face "Yes! I'm pregnant, Harry you're going to be a daddy again."

She took his hand and placed it on her bump.

"Oh my god!" Harry said in shock, he had never felt so shocked in his entire life "How … how … how did…when did … what? This makes no sense!"

"Harry I'm just over five months pregnant, if you do the numbers … you went away fighting for three months and you have been in a coma for exactly two months…" Hermione told him as she sat down facing him on his bed.

"Two months in a coma? Are you serious?"

Hermione nodded.

"And was I really away fighting for three months?"

Hermione frowned "Why, can't you remember?"

"Not really" Harry said as he rubbed his forehead "I can remember some things but …most of it is all a blur…" he then thought instantly "Did the Aurors manage to get the remaining death eaters?"

Hermione smiled "Yep all are dead, Harry it's all over!"

Harry beamed happily, and if he had not been all stiff from lack of movement, he would have got up and jumped around the room. However, Harry's attention and thoughts were quickly drawn back to Hermione's baby bump "When … when did, how did …when…"

Hermione giggled at his confusion and shock.

"The baby was conceived on the night before you went off to fight the following morning" she said with a beaming smile.

"Really? Our baby was conceived on that night?" Harry asked, stunned.

"Yeah she was…" Hermione said whilst rubbing her swollen stomach momentarily with a beaming smile at Harry, waiting for him to realise what she had just said.

"She?" Harry said, seconds later, looking directly back up at Hermione's face "Wait, hang on, did you just say 'She'?"

Hermione grinned so happily "It's a baby girl, Harry."

"Are you serious?" as he broke into a smile.

"Yes, I asked Sarah and she told me. I know you wanted to find out the sex of the baby when I was carrying Daniel but I wouldn't let you. So I thought this would be another surprise for you."

Harry beamed "So it's a girl? We're having a baby girl?"

Hermione beamed along with him "Yeah, we're having a girl!"

"Oh Hermione!" Harry said happily and the two of them hugged as tightly as they could.

They had not been this close for five months and it was an understatement to say that they had both missed the closeness of eachother.

When they finally let go of eachother, Harry and Hermione shared a very long, romantic kiss, one they had both longed for, for so long.

"I've missed this, being with you…I've missed you so much!" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry I put you through all of this Hermione" Harry said guiltily "It must have been horrendous. I love you so much and I missed you more than you can imagine."

"I love you too" Hermione said brightly and kissed him again.

As they stopped kissing, Harry asked curiously "What's the date today?"

"July 15th" Hermione told him "Not long before your birthday."

"Really… Wow, I still can't believe I was in a coma for so long!"

"Well you have missed out on a few things, Angelina had the baby, a boy called Christopher" she smiled "and of course you mainly missed out on this one" she put her hands on her bump again and smiled.

Harry grinned "When is she due?"

"December 14th" Hermione replied.

Harry smiled "Well I am not going to miss anymore of the time that I have missed so far…I'm going to make up for everything I've missed with all of you. How are the kids and everyone else, are the kids here?"

"The kids are fine, Luna's looking after Daniel, and Lily and James are in school. Everyone else is fine too. We've all been very worried about you. Tell you what though; you have missed Daniel saying his first word."

"What was it?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Cup" Hermione said with a giggle.

Harry laughed "Cup?"

"Yeah Lily taught it to him."

At that moment the Doctors came back in to do tests on Harry and do all the checks they needed to, stopping Harry and Hermione's conversation.

Harry remained in hospital during his birthday, which was not too bad as he had lots of visitors throughout the day. Harry was gaining more and more strength by the day. Even before the first day of August arrived, Harry was able to easily walk around the hospital corridors and up and down stairs, almost unassisted by Hermione.

"Harry's coming home tomorrow!" Hermione shouted excitedly as she came home from the hospital at tea time on August 10th.

"Oh that's fantastic sweetheart!" David said happily as he came over to hug his daughter. Lily and James hugged her too and got extremely happy that their dad was finally coming home.

"Can we have a welcoming celebration for when he comes home?" Lily asked.

"Yeah that's a wonderful idea Lily!" Hermione told her "How about you and James do the decorations?"

"Yeah!" James replied, almost jumping with excitement.

The adults laughed as the two kids rushed off to go and make banners.

"Don't be long you two, tea is almost ready!" Joanna called after them.

"And how's my gorgeous little boy?" Hermione wondered as she sat down at the kitchen table and watched her dad feeding Daniel his tea.

"He's good, aren't you eh?" David cooed to his grandson.

The next afternoon …

"You ready to go home then, Harry?" Hermione said happily as she came into his hospital room. Harry was standing up next to his bed, trying to pack some of his things into a bag.

"Yeah I really want to get home" Harry said with a smile.

"Here let me do that for you" Hermione said as she could see he was struggling to muster the energy to pack everything.

"It's okay Hermione, I can manage it. You should be taking the weight off your feet in your condition."

Hermione laughed "Harry I've been in this 'condition' for six months now; _and_ I've been pregnant three times before, if you so rightly remember, so I'm used to it by now. I'm going to be the one looking after _you_."

"Oh Hermione, you really don't need to" Harry tried to reassure her.

"Don't argue with me Harry! I'm doing it and that's final!"

Harry looked slightly frightened; Hermione's mood swings certainly had started to kick in now, and Harry had felt the sharp end of a fair few of them whilst still being in hospital.

Hermione eventually got Harry home half an hour later, with Hermione's parents and all three kids there to greet him.

"Welcome Home!" they all said happily as he came into the living-room.

"Daddy!" Lily and James said, completely overjoyed and hugged him tightly.

"Hey kids, I missed you too so much!"

"We missed you too daddy" they said happily and let go allowing Harry to just look at their gorgeous faces.

"Welcome home, Harry" Joanna greeted him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug "I'm glad you're back home."

"Heya, son!" David greeted joyfully and gave his son-in-law a big hug "I bet you're glad to be home?"

"More than you can imagine" Harry informed him "and I just want to say thank-you both so much for looking after the kids, and making sure Hermione was alright all this time, you two really are the most amazing in-laws on the planet! And that is an understatement."

"That's very sweet of you Harry, darling" Joanna said delightedly.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around at hearing Hermione's voice and beamed with utter joy at seeing his sixteen month old son, who he had only seen once since he came out his coma, in her arms. Hermione had not brought Daniel into the hospital very much as they had discovered Daniel caught bugs and viruses all too easily, she was not willing to risk him catching any potentially life-threatening hospital superbugs, at still such a young age.

"Daniel! Hello little man!"

Hermione happily handed their son over to Harry who cuddled his little boy tightly in his arms "Oh daddy missed you so much! Look how much you've grown!" and kissed the top of Daniel's head before looking at his little face "daddy is home now, I'm not going to leave you again."

Daniel looked at his father in mild curiosity before he blurted out "dadda!"

"Daniel! You clever little boy!" Harry praised him and Daniel just giggled.

"Hermione, has he ever said 'dadda' before?"

Hermione almost had tears in her eyes as she stood closely to Harry, she shook her head "No, never. That is his second word!"

The family enjoyed being with eachother for about half an hour until Harry finally admitted defeat and was too tired to do anything else.

"Come on Harry, I'll help you upstairs" Hermione told him "and don't say you can manage, because I know you can't."

Harry laughed "I've missed you bossing me around" he kissed her cheek and Hermione chuckled.

"Kids, how do you fancy playing outside?" Joanna asked as she held Daniel in her arms.

"Yeah!" Lily and James replied excitedly and headed straight outside with Joanna, who was still holding Daniel, and David went out with them too.

Hermione helped Harry up the stairs and into their bedroom. Harry stopped as he got inside and he smiled "I thought I'd never see this room again" he said fondly and got closer to the bed and got onto it. Hermione came and sat on the bed next to him after closing their bedroom door.

"You feeling okay, Harry? Be honest with me now?"

"Honestly…I'm feeling okay… just being back home makes me feel happier and being here with you just makes it even better."

Hermione leant across and kissed him with a passion with Harry responding eagerly, but Harry soon stopped it "Oh no, no, we ain't going down that road. Last time we went down that route" he pointed at Hermione's bump "she happened."

Hermione chuckled "I'm sorry, I just … I want to spend every minute of the day with you. You being ill, and away fighting, have made me realise that life is just so precious, and we need to make the most of every moment."

Harry gave a sad smile and brought Hermione close to him so they could cuddle "I know, I've realised the same thing." He kissed the top of her head "I'm just very glad I'm going to be well enough for our wedding anniversary."

Hermione beamed "Literally six days till we have been married for seven years …doesn't feel that long does it?"

"No it really doesn't …I can still vividly remember the day I married you. Best day of my life."

"Same here" Hermione beamed and kissed his lips gently.

"And three kids later and another one on the way … we got here."

Hermione laughed "And my god it's been stressful! But so worth it."

They stayed cuddling together and within minutes Harry fell fast asleep.

Hermione gave him a gentle kiss on his lightening bolt scar, so happy to see Harry back home where he belonged with his family, before leaving their bedroom as quietly as she could.


	30. Halloween Horror

_(This chapter, like the previous one, is also dramatic and not at all happy h/hr for a while. You'll be pleased to know it is the final depressing one. It goes back to normal for the following two more chapters after this). _

_WARNING: This does deal with a sensitive issue to do with Harry and Hermione's baby, so i hope this doesnt upset anyone, if it does i'm very sorry._

**Chapter Thirty - Halloween Horror**

The summer month of August drew to a close on Harry and Hermione and in came the autumn months of September, October and November. Harry had, over the three months, recovered back to his normal self, and his fitness was even better as he tried to go out flying as much as possible. Harry thought he was well enough to take a holiday, so Harry and Hermione enjoyed a belated two week summer holiday break with the kids to the South of France during Hermione's birthday in September.

They returned home on October 1st and Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the month going about their daily activities. Hermione was relishing the success of her school text book sales, which were doing a marvellous job in Hogwarts School. Luckily they had been finished just in time for them to be published and Professor McGonagall (now Headmistress of Hogwarts) sincerely wished for Hermione to write more for other years. Hermione jumped at the opportunity and was in the middle of writing some books for Second and Third Years.

Harry was still working hard with his, sadly smaller, Auror team after the successful fight out in Albania, every death eater known to be in existence had now been killed, which just made Harry so incredibly thrilled.

Tonight was October 31st, the night of Halloween. Hermione, Harry and the kids had been invited to Grimmauld Place for the evening, where Tonks and Lupin were holding a Halloween party. Fancy dress attire strictly for the kids only.

"Dad, do you like my costume?" James asked Harry eagerly as he appeared in the kitchen.

Harry laughed "It's brilliant! You chose the right one indeed, it's very you."

"Oi! What you trying to say, I'm a devil?"

"Well you can be a little devil at times" Harry chuckled as he ruffled his son's hair "you got any devil horns?"

"Yep here" James switched them on and put them on his head.

"Perfect" Harry smiled.

Lily came downstairs in a black Lycra cat suit complete with a tail; she had black cat ears on her head and a black cat mask, complete with whiskers, just over her eyes.

"Oh here it is … the evil witch's cat!" James said in hysterics.

"Oh sure, and being a devil doesn't make you evil?" said Lily who had raised her eyebrows. Harry was trying to stifle his laughter.

"Fair point made, sis" James said with a grin.

"You look lovely, Lily" Harry told his daughter as he smiled at her.

"Thanks dad … mum thought I was going to go as a witch but y'know witches on Halloween…too pretentious."

Harry raised his eyebrows "Pretentious? That's rather a big word Lily."

"I bet she doesn't even know what it means!" James said with a smirk.

"More than you do!" Lily told him and James chased her out of the room shouting at her and the two of them calling eachother names.

"Lily! James! Cut it out! Stop running around, you could hurt your little brother or your mum."

Hermione came down the stairs shouting "Kids! Stop it right this instant!" and sure enough Lily and James stopped chasing eachother and fell down onto the sofas in the living-room. Harry came up to Hermione who was holding Daniel's hand as he walked down the stairs with her, dressed as a little pumpkin.

Harry grinned "Oh wow! He looks brilliant."

Hermione giggled "Doesn't he just."

Harry helped Daniel to the bottom of the stairs and the little boy rushed away from them, to see his brother and sister in the living-room.

"You look great too darling" Harry said with a smile as Hermione wore a three quarter length sleeve black dress, that fell to her knees, and she was wearing flat black ballet pump shoes, as her feet were swollen and Hermione always got very tired.

"Well I could have made a very easy costume and just dressed all in orange, I've got the bulge to make myself look like a pumpkin" she put her hand on her bump "but I didn't want to dye my clothes orange…plus we adults can't wear costumes."

Harry chuckled "I bet you five quid that either Ron or Fred and George and definitely Lupin and Tonks, will be in costume."

Hermione chuckled too "Well I cannot agree to take that bet because I know they will be." She looked at her watch "Anyway..." she said before shouting "Come on kids, we have to go now!"

The five of them got to Grimmauld Place which was decorated with more Halloween decorations than Harry had ever seen in his life.

"Wow, this place even tops Ron and Luna's party two years ago!" Harry said as they all came in through the front door.

"Now children" said Lupin in a spooky voice as he was dressed as a ghost "Who wants to see what awaits you in the haunted kitchen. Mwhahaha"

"Uncle Lupin we know it's you" Lily piped up.

Harry and Lupin laughed whilst Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Lily! Don't be so cheeky!" she told her daughter.

"Sorry Uncle Lupin, carry on… where is Victoire and Artie?"

"In the kitchen Lily" and Lily rushed off to go and find them.

"Cheeky thing isn't she?" Lupin chuckled as James too, ran off after his sister.

"I know… I don't know where she gets it from" Hermione said sarcastically with a grin looking directly at Harry, and Lupin just laughed.

The kids were running riot around Grimmauld Place, there was altogether twelve children including Fred and Angelina's four month old son, Christopher. The kids loved the vast size of the house, they played a massive game of hide and seek and ate way too much sugary things, meaning they were all very excitable.

Tonks (who was dressed in a witch's costume) and Lupin (still in his Ghost costume, which Ron pointed out was a bed sheet with holes for eyes) entertained the kids thoroughly. Lots of people had a go at the bobbing apples in the kitchen, whilst Hermione was off upstairs going to the bathroom.

She hated that all the bathrooms were on the third floor of the house. Hermione used the toilet and when she had washed her hands and was about to reach for the door handle to venture back downstairs, she gave an almighty cry in agony and clutched her stomach with her hands.

Hermione had felt pain like this before, but definitely not to this extreme. In her agony Hermione looked down and noticed she was bleeding, blood now splattering the tiled white floor. Her eyes widened in absolute terror and Hermione managed to open the door slightly, but she could not open it fully as she was overcome with two much pain.

All Hermione could do was sink down next to the door, onto the cold, hard tiled floor, now covering with blood.

"Harry!" she screamed on the top of her voice "Anyone! Please! Help me!"

She had tears streaming down her face "Harry!" she screamed.

"Oh my god, oh god, no…no, no! …. HELP! Please!" she cried desperately.

Three floors below, Harry and everyone else was completely oblivious to what was going on upstairs in the bathroom, everyone was having fun watching Ron finally managing to grasp an apple with his teeth from the huge bowl of water.

"Well done mate" Harry laughed as he patted Ron on the back.

Ron chuckled "You want a go?"

"No it's alright I've already had a go…maybe Hermione would want..." Harry then looked around curiously "hang on, where is Hermione?"

"She went upstairs to use the toilet about …" Ginny looked at her watch "ten minutes ago."

"That's a long time to be using the bathroom" Ron piped up.

"I'll go and see if I can find her, she's probably just trying to get down all those stairs" Ginny said with a smile. Harry grinned and let Ginny go off whilst he and Ron helped Artie onto a stool so he could have a go at the bobbing apples.

"Hermione!" Ginny called as she reached the second floor.

"Help! Harry! Anyone! Please! I really need help!" Ginny could hear Hermione cry from upstairs and instant dread filled her. "Oh my god."

Ginny ran up the remaining flight of stairs and located the bathroom and was hearing Hermione crying out in pain. She flung the door open and saw Hermione leaning against the wall, blood covering the floor around her, she looked in deep distress.

"Oh my god! Hermione!" she rushed straight over.

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted thankfully "Ginny, help me! It's the baby, I don't know what's happening, I just started bleeding and I'm in so much pain!"

"Okay, Hermione try and stay calm. I'm going to call the ambulance … but I've left the phone downstairs."

"Just go, Ginny!" Hermione cried "Get Harry and call the ambulance, please! Please!"

"I'll be straight back Hermione" she apparated straight down into the kitchen and everyone looked at her.

"Harry, come quick! Hermione is in the bathroom on the third floor, it's the baby… there is something really badly wrong. There is blood all over the floor. We need to phone the St. Mungo's ambulance, right now!"

The instant the words escaped from Ginny's lips everyone instantly filled with terror. Harry did not need to hear anything else and he ran, completely forgetting he could apparate, up the three flights of stairs in fewer than ten seconds and followed Hermione's cries.

"Hermione! I'm coming!" Harry called out to her desperately.

He reached the bathroom and rushed in to find Hermione in the same state Ginny had found her in.

"Harry! Help me!" she cried.

Harry stood there in stunned shock, his eyes wide at the sight of all the blood that was around her.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed.

This brought Harry back to his senses and he knelt close to her, his trousers now covered in blood.

"Oh god Hermione, sweetheart! It's okay, shhh I'm here" he held her in his arms as she was crying in agony.

"I'm going to lose our baby girl, Harry! I know it" Hermione cried as she was almost screaming in terror.

"No you're not Hermione, shhh it'll be okay, the ambulance will be here any minute."

The two of them heard thundering footsteps coming up to the room and then Ginny and Mrs. Weasley rushed in.

"Oh my dear lord, Hermione, what…what happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked in very deep concern.

"I was just…just about to leave the bathroom and I felt really sharp stabbing pains in my stomach and I started bleeding…I can't stand up, it hurts too much" she cried into Harry's chest. Harry himself barely able to keep calm.

"The ambulance crew are coming up now" Ginny said "thank god for the new St. Mungos Ambulance that can come by apparition."

Within a minute, two medical healers from St. Mungos came into the room, one man and one woman.

"Mrs. Potter?" the woman said.

"Yes this is her" Harry told them "Please can you help my wife, please!" Harry begged.

"We will do all we can" the male healer said "how far gone is your pregnancy Mrs. Potter?"

"About thirty four weeks…please, I'm not going to lose the baby am I?" she cried.

"We will know more when we get you to maternity, okay Mrs. Potter are you able to stand up?"

Hermione shook her head and cried more "No, it's too painful."

"Okay we will levitate you onto a stretcher and get you straight to the hospital."

Once the stretcher had been brought up to them and Hermione was levitated onto it, Harry holding Hermione's hand the whole way, they got to St. Mungos.

"Mrs. Hermione Potter…thirty four weeks pregnant, has severe bleeding and the baby is in distress…" the doctor said as they rushed her down the corridor.

The doctor assessed Hermione and used magic to stop the bleeding temporarily before he spoke to both her and Harry a minute or so later.

"I'm afraid Mrs. Potter; it looks like you have had a severe placental abruption, so we have no choice but to perform an emergency caesarean, right now."

Harry looked frightened and Hermione held his hand tighter as she too felt the same feeling of terror, run through her body.

"Is our baby girl going to be okay?" Hermione asked, still with tears falling down her pale cheeks.

"We will try our best; we are going to use local anaesthetic so you won't be knocked out completely. The area from your stomach downwards will be numb so you won't feel the pain. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded "Please just do it, please just save my baby."

They injected the anaesthetic into Hermione and it quickly started to take effect. They rushed Hermione down into surgery and performed the caesarean; a blue screen was put in front of Hermione whilst she was lying down so she could not see what the surgeons were doing. Harry had been allowed in the operating room with her, and stayed next to Hermione's head and held her hand, telling her it was all going to be alright.

Healer Sarah had joined the surgery team and was waiting, ready to receive the baby when it was delivered.

"Okay here she is" the surgeon said and lifted the baby out and handed her to Sarah.

"She's not breathing" Sarah said and Harry and Hermione started to fear the worst.

"Oh my god…no, no, no please! Please god, don't let her be dead! Please don't let her die!" Hermione had tears falling down her cheeks.

Harry had tears in his eyes too, praying for a miracle, that their baby girl would start breathing.

"How is the baby?" the surgeon asked a minute later, as he continued to operate on Hermione.

Sarah shook her head "Still no sign…" she used an oxygen pump to get air into the baby's lungs.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she clung onto his arm "She's not going to make it! Harry … oh god…please! Please! Please god, don't take my baby away from me!" Hermione was almost screaming in hysterics even though the surgeons and nurses were telling her to stay still and calm.

After over two minutes of no signs of life, and having almost given up hope.

"She is breathing!" Sarah called delightedly, and they all heard the baby's first cry.

Harry and Hermione gave the biggest sigh of relief, neither of them had ever felt that relieved in their entire lives.

"Thank god!" Hermione cried and Harry kissed her forehead as she clung to his arm.

"Can we see her?" Harry called to Sarah from the otherside of the room.

Sarah came over almost immediately with the baby wrapped in a blanket, she briefly showed them their baby daughter who looked very pale.

"Oh she's so tiny!" Hermione cried and managed to smile.

"I'm sorry you two, I have to take her to the intensive care baby unit right now. You can see her in a few minutes."

"Please, look after her Sarah" Harry said sincerely.

"You have my word" she told them both seriously and left the room with the baby, along with the two nurses.

The surgeons finished operating on Hermione and then Hermione was taken into a post surgery room, a private one as she had wished for.

"I want to see my baby!" Hermione said desperately, "Please! Can you take me there, I need to see her."

"I'm sorry but you have to stay here for at least an hour until the aesthetic has worn off properly and so we know there won't be any complications" the nurse told her.

"Harry will you go and see her?" Hermione asked him "Please, I just need to know if she is okay?"

"But I don't want to leave you" Harry said to Hermione as he was still holding her hand.

"Please Harry" she had the pleading look in her eyes "Please."

Harry kissed her forehead "Okay I'll go, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

Harry took the not so long walk down to the Intensive Baby Care Unit. Sarah was in there with two other nurses who were checking on the two other babies that were in the same room. Sarah saw him standing outside, looking like a lost puppy, she opened the double doors and encouraged him inside.

"She's over here Harry" Sarah led him towards an incubator that was stationed next to a window. Inside was the baby girl, wearing just a nappy, a very tiny pink hat on her head, and a green tag was around her wrist which read;

_Baby Girl Potter_

_Born at St. Mungos Hospital_

_31__st__ October 2014_

_At 9:35pm_

The baby was attached to a ventilator and there were circular disks on her chest, which were connected to a machine outside the incubator, they were monitoring a number of things, but mainly her tiny heartbeat.

"She looks so small" Harry said with tears in his emerald green eyes.

Sarah looked at Harry with sadness, she had been the midwife for all four of the Potter children, and she had grown to become good friends with both Hermione and Harry, so this event certainly was bitter sweet.

"She can't properly breathe on her own just yet" Sarah told him "Her heart beat has got a bit stronger now, but the next forty eight hours are going to be critical, Harry. She's six weeks premature…so she has got a big fight on her hands."

Harry was looking extremely worried, unsurprisingly, so Sarah tried to stop him from worrying too much "Once we get her off the ventilator then that will make a huge difference. I've already injected her with something that will speed up the growth of her lungs; muggles use the same thing too in these kinds of situations."

"Thank-you" Harry said gratefully as he looked back at his baby girl.

"Do you want to stroke her hand?" Sarah asked kindly.

All Harry did was nod eagerly and Sarah opened a little door on the side of the incubator and encouraged Harry to put his hand through. Harry did, even though rather tentatively, he touched the baby girl's fingers with his own.

He stroked her fingers very gently; he even felt like this could damage her, she was as fragile as a china doll.

"How much does she weigh?" Harry asked Sarah.

"5 pounds and four ounces."

Harry looked back at the baby "She's so precious…I just …we can't lose her, I mean look at her, she's so beautiful."

"She really is Harry" Sarah agreed "She'll be getting her nutrients from Hermione's breast milk through a tube, so that will make her grow more by the day."

Harry gave a sad smile and took his hand from out of the incubator and closed the door.

"What can I do, Sarah? I just feel so useless."

Sarah almost wanted to come round and give Harry a hug, she felt so bad for him "Just look after Hermione, and just keep the hope alive…just be there for both of them."

Harry gave another sad smile "I will be, thank-you Sarah" he gave a last look at the baby before going back to see Hermione.

"Is she okay?" Hermione asked desperately as Harry came back in through the door.

"She's in an incubator all wired up to machines and on a ventilator…but Sarah said her heartbeat has got stronger which is good, and Sarah has injected her with something that will increase the growth of her lungs, so that will mean she will come off the ventilator when she can breathe on her own."

Hermione gave a smile "That's good… does she look okay?"

"She's beautiful!" Harry told her happily "She's only five pounds and four ounces, but she's a little fighter."

Hermione cuddled up to Harry "I'm so sorry Harry."

"Eh? What on earth have you got to be sorry for?"

"It was not meant to happen like this. If I had taken better care of her, looked after myself better, then she would still be inside me" Hermione cried.

"Oh Hermione, stop all of this. Don't you _ever_ go blaming yourself for this, it's just one of these things, Hermione, it happens. You did not do anything wrong."

"I just feel like such a failure to her as a mother! She might still die, Harry!"

"No she will not, okay. Hermione look at me" Hermione looked at him directly "she is going to be fine, d'ya hear me? She is going to be okay. We are going to get you fit and healthy again and when our baby girl is better she is going to come home with us. It is all going to okay, we are going to stay strong and we are not going to give up on her."

Hermione cried into his chest, still not quite believing it had ended up like this. The future was very uncertain for Harry and Hermione with their premature new baby daughter. They were both dreading what could possibly be ahead.

Harry had informed the rest of the family of what had happened and they were all rallying round to look after Lily, James and Daniel. Mr. Weasley was using every contact he had available to make sure Hermione and baby Potter got the best medical care in the hospital. Regardless of cost.

Harry phoned Hermione's parent's (who were on holiday in Hong Kong) to inform them of the dramatic developments. Both David and Joanna were extremely concerned for all three of them, and they cut their holiday short and got the next flight they could back to London.

Thanks to wizarding medicine, Hermione was in no pain whatsoever after having her caesarean. She also had no scar left as the spells had healed it for her, within two hours of having the operation. Hermione went for numerous tests and scans which, thankfully, came back as all clear.

Hermione managed to walk, with the slight aid of Harry at her side, down to the Intensive Care Baby Unit, to see her daughter properly a few hours later, it now being almost midnight.

Hermione was in tears the entire time and stroked her daughter's hand gently through the door of the incubator.

"Harry …?"

"Hmm?" Harry said as he was looking at the baby.

"Can I ask you something?"

Harry looked at Hermione "Of course you can, what is it?"

"Would you mind if I decided on her name?"

"I thought we had agreed on Emma?" Harry said with a frown.

"Emma is her name, yes" Hermione said with a smile "I meant her middle name."

"Okay yeah…go on, what do you think?"

"Well…you may think this sounds really silly but, when I was listening to the relaxation music in surgery, I asked a nurse later on what it was called and it had the word 'harmony' in the title…and it kind of reminded me of our two names put together."

Harry actually considered this for a moment and realised that she was right.

"So…" Hermione continued "I thought that might be a nice middle name for her?"

"Emma Harmony Potter" Harry said and smiled "It sounds gorgeous."

Hermione beamed "That's what I thought … I don't think we could have used 'harmony' as her first name though because if you start saying 'harmony' and 'Hermione' together it sounds kind of the same. And in our household that would not work if we are shouting up and down the stairs."

Harry chuckled "Yeah you're spot on there" he smiled as Hermione came over to him and he put his arm around her as they both looked at their daughter "She's our beautiful, Emma Harmony Potter." Harry kissed the top of Hermione's head.

The sun had now risen as it was gone 8:00am. Hermione was fast asleep in her hospital bed, whereas Harry was out for the count on a chair next to the bed. Sarah came into the room to wake Hermione up.

"Hermione? Hermione?" she called lightly as she touched her arm gently.

Hermione awoke very quickly and squinted at the lights "Sarah?"

"Hello Hermione, I'm sorry to wake you up. Did you sleep okay?"

"As well as can be expected" Hermione said and she sat up and instantly started to worry "Emma? Is she okay? What's happened?"

"She is doing fine. She's exactly the same as she was last night; it's good news because she made it through the night."

Hermione gave a sigh of relief "Thank-you, that is good news."

"Hermione, I need you to express some more milk for me to feed through her tube" she handed Hermione a baby bottle "Can you bring it down to where she is when you are done."

"Sure, no problem" Hermione said with a slight smile.

Sarah looked over at a still sleeping Harry "Did Harry get much sleep last night?"

Hermione also looked at Harry and chuckled to still see him sleeping, before she turned serious again "No, hardly any, he was still awake when I went to sleep not long after 1:00am."

"I saw him with the baby at 6:00am this morning and at 2:00am last night, the poor dear he looks shattered."

Hermione gave a sad smile "It was a rough night…" she gave a pause "Sarah, I know this is really a lot to ask, but my parents are coming to see us today, they have flown back early from their holiday to see us. So it is possible if they could come before the visiting hours? They are really worried."

Sarah rubbed Hermione's arm "Of course, it's a good thing being married to Harry Potter, you can push a lot of boundaries."

Hermione smiled "Thanks Sarah I really appreciate it, I'll get this milk done now and bring it down."

"Okay thank-you" and Sarah left the room.

Hermione expressed a full bottle of milk and she then woke up Harry.

"Wh..? Hermione? What is it, is it Emma? Has something happened?" he looked up in alarm.

"No, no sweetheart it's alright" Hermione said as she touched his arm "Emma is okay, there is no change, I'm just going to take the milk down there. I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me to see her?"

"Yeah, yeah of course…" he took her hand and they got to the room and saw their daughter.

"Hello sweetheart, mummy and daddy are here" Hermione put her hand in and stroked the baby's hand.

"Was she okay last night, Sarah?" Harry asked as he went round to the other side of the incubator.

"Yeah she was stable, she had a good night" Sarah smiled "Hermione, I heard you call her Emma when I saw you a minute ago... is that what you have decided to call her?"

Harry and Hermione smiled "Yes her full name is Emma Harmony Potter."

"Oh that is beautiful!" Sarah said with a bright smile "I'll just go and change her name on the wristband" she reached in and clipped the band off Emma's wrist and went out of the room.

Another couple walked into the room and went to the baby that was furthest away from Emma's incubator.

Hermione turned to Harry and whispered "Have you spoken to either of them before?"

Harry replied "Yes, I spoke to the guy last night, their baby was even more premature than Emma, and luckily their one is doing okay too."

Hermione smiled and went over to greet them.

"Hello…sorry to intrude, I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Hermione."

"That's okay you aren't intruding, hi I'm Trisha and this is Craig" the woman, with blonde hair and slightly darker highlights, said as she held out a hand to shake Hermione's as did Craig.

"Nice to meet you and this is my husband Harry" Hermione said as Harry had come over to join them.

"We've met already" Craig said with a smile "You have a gorgeous little girl over there."

"Aww thank-you" Hermione beamed and looked down into their incubator "Oh you're little boy is gorgeous, what's his name?"

"Oliver" Trisha told them "And what's your little one called, can I have a look at her?" she asked politely.

"Yeah course" Harry said with a smile "It's Emma."

"Aww she's a little darling, was she very premature?"

"Six weeks early" Hermione informed her "Had her by emergency caesarean last night."

"Aww well she is gorgeous."

They continued to talk for a long while, sharing stories and feelings on having a premature baby. Hermione and Harry went back to Hermione's room down the corridor and had lunch later on, and literally five minutes after they had finished eating there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Harry called.

Sarah opened the door and smiled "Some very worried people here to see you" she said and left them alone.

David and Joanna came in, Joanna in almost floods of tears "Oh my darlings" she hugged Hermione with all her might and David hugged Harry too before they swapped over.

"How are you both darlings, how's the baby? Is she okay? What happened?"

"Breathe mum!" Hermione told her, trying to calm her down "Its okay, I'm absolutely fine, yet very tired. The baby is doing as well as to be expected. She's on a ventilator and they are monitoring her closely, but she had a good night."

"Oh my darlings, we've been so worried about you all, you must have gone through hell this past twenty four hours. I'm so sorry we weren't here for you darlings."

"Its okay mum, dad, really don't worry. Do you want to come and see your new little grand-daughter?"

Joanna and David smiled "Oh yes, can we?"

"Yeah of course, me and Harry will take you down there."

After Hermione's parents had seen their new grand-daughter, and the two of them were told her name, David and Joanna heard every little detail that there was to be told about the trauma of the last twenty four hours. They stayed with Harry and Hermione before jet lag got the better of them and they needed to go home and sleep it off.

Harry fell asleep in the chair next to Emma's incubator, not long later, whilst Hermione was still awake and watching their little girl.

"I'm sorry Emma" Hermione said as she got up from her chair and put a hand on the incubator "I'm sorry for letting you down. I didn't look after you carefully enough …that's why you're in here…when you should still be in here" Hermione put her hand on her stomach before putting it back on the incubator again.

"I love you so much sweetheart, me and daddy need you to get better, so we can take you home. You can meet your sister and brother's … and everyone else who want to see you. You are our precious little girl and we can't, and we won't, let you go" she gave a sad smile.

A nurse opened the door to the room and said quietly "Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes" Hermione said as she looked over at her.

"There is a phone call for you at reception."

"Okay thank-you" Hermione followed her and took the short walk to maternity ward reception and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Hermione? It's Ron, how are you and the baby, and Harry too?"

"I'm okay thanks Ron, as is Harry, and Emma is still stable."

"Emma? Is that her name?"

"Yes it is" she smiled "Is there something the matter Ron?"

"Well it's just, the kids, all three of them are missing you and Harry, especially Daniel he keeps crying a lot. The three of them are at our house with me and Luna, and I was just wondering, is Harry going to be spending the night back at home? Because it would be a good idea for the kids to see him, even if they can't see you right now."

"Oh Ron of course, I'm so sorry. You must have your hands full. Yes Harry will be going home later; I'll make sure he does. He'll come and pick the kids up after tea time. Is that alright?"

"Yeah that's fine. I'm sorry to have to ask Harry to come home when I know he would probably prefer to stay in the hospital."

"No it's fine Ron, really. I'm glad you called to tell us. The other kids are our big priority aswell. How are they? They all okay?"

"Yeah they are fine, they are missing you both like crazy and all three of them have been crying quite a bit."

"Aww, Ron can you put them on speaker phone?"

"Yeah sure, hang on" Ron pressed the button and got the kids nearby, Lily holding Daniel's hand.

"There you go Hermione."

"Thanks Ron …Hello sweethearts, you all alright?"

"Mummy, when are you and daddy coming home?" Lily asked.

"I won't be home for a while darlings, I'm sorry, but daddy will be home after tea time, he'll come and pick you up."

"Yay!" Hermione heard the kids say at the other end and she smiled.

"Daniel sweetheart can you hear mummy?"

Daniel said "Mama" which made Hermione smile as she knew that he knew, she was there "I miss you sweetheart, and James and Lily I miss you both too."

"We miss you and daddy too, mummy" James said.

"Is our baby sister okay, mummy?" Lily asked cautiously.

Hermione responded honestly "She is very, very weak darlings because she was born too early, that's why me and daddy have not been able to see you because we have been making sure she is alright."

"Okay" James said "Is daddy with you, mummy?"

"No he's with the baby; he's fast asleep, bless him."

"Mummy, daddy always falls asleep; he's as bad as Uncle Ron."

"Hey! Watch it cheeky!" Ron said in complaint to Lily.

Lily, James and Hermione giggled.

"Lily's got a point though Ron" Hermione added.

"Oh cheers Hermione!" he said sternly then chuckled.

"So are all three of you okay now?"

"Yeah we are now. Mummy… daddy is definitely coming to see us later isn't he?"

"Yes he is darlings I promise you. I'll get him to bring you to the hospital tomorrow so I can see you too."

"Yay! Thanks mummy!"

"My pleasure sweethearts, okay I had better go. I'll see you all tomorrow. I love all of you."

"Love you too mummy" James and Lily replied and Hermione heard a faint "Mama" from Daniel and she smiled.

"Bye Hermione" Ron said to her.

"See ya Ron, thanks again. Bye" and she hung up the phone.

"Thanks for that" Hermione said gratefully to the receptionist and she began walking back down the corridor, when three nurses came running past her and they were rushing towards the Intensive Care Baby Unit.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hermione said frantically.

"One of the baby's is ill, I'm sorry I have to go" and the nurse rushed off.

Hermione felt dread build up inside her.

"Oh god, not Emma" and she ran off after them and rounded another corridor till she reached the Baby Unit and ran inside.

"No!" Hermione screamed as she saw that, sure enough, a screen was being put around Emma's incubator and the beeping and alarms of the machines were going off erratically. Harry was standing outside of the screen, he turned to Hermione as she came running over.

"Emma! No, oh god, Harry! No, please!" he enveloped her into his arms

"Shhh Hermione calm down, they know what they are doing."

"I want to see my baby!" she forced herself out of Harry's arms "My baby! Please! I need to see my baby! Don't let her die, please! I can't lose her now."

Harry struggled, but through Hermione's hysterics, he got hold of her and hugged her tightly and she clung to his chest, crying heartedly.

After a few minutes Hermione eventually calmed down and asked "What happened?"

"I woke up suddenly and the alarms were going off, I shouted for help but I didn't need to as the doctors and Sarah came into the room almost immediately."

Harry and Hermione had an agonising wait of almost ten minutes before any of the doctor's or nurses came out from behind the screen.

"She is going to be fine" Sarah told them with a smile.

Hermione flooded into tears again and hugged Harry in sheer relief before both of them went over to hug Sarah and thank her, and the other nurses and doctors.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as they both were looking down at their daughter, as they had gone over after the nurses had moved the screen away.

"Her heart rate had dropped quite considerably and she stopped breathing for a moment…but she is alright now…we are going to monitor her even more closely in case it happens again. If it does…and I'm not saying that it will… then we will have to do further tests and scans to see if there is a new problem that is causing it."

"But you think she will be okay now, yeah?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yeah I think so, don't worry…anyway I have to go now that's the end of my shift. I will be back to see you at 8:00am."

"Okay thank-you" Hermione said with a smile and the nurses and doctors left them to it.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this, Harry" Hermione said as she brushed her hands through her hair "I'm just worried every second of the day. I can't stay relaxed, and definitely not now this has happened."

Harry came closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders and Hermione leaned into him "Hey it's going to be okay, she will be fine, you heard what Sarah said" he kissed Hermione's forehead.

A few hours later, rather reluctantly considering what had happened with Emma earlier, Harry agreed to go home and bring the kids home with him. Harry left the hospital after kissing goodbye to Hermione and stroking Emma's hand for the final time. Hermione promising to call if anything happened, regardless of what time it was.

Joanna and David called Harry after he had arrived home with the kids, and they agreed to come and stay over that night so they would be there if Harry did need to leave suddenly to get to the hospital. So Harry used side apparition to get them both over, and they brought a large suitcase of clothes each, so they could stay there for a few weeks if they needed to.

Luckily for everyone they all had a restful night, everyone got a good night's sleep and there was no problems whatsoever with Emma over the night. In fact it remained that way for over a week. Hermione was also told she was officially discharged from hospital after five days in hospital too.

All the monitors (apart from the ventilator) were taken off Emma as she had made such a vast improvement after two weeks.

Three days after this occurred, Harry went to the hospital much earlier than Hermione, she was having a shower, but she had said that should not stop him from going on ahead her.

Harry got there and Sarah was waiting happily "Harry! Hello, where's Hermione?"

"She'll be here soon; she's just doing something back at home." He smiled "How's Emma? Was she okay last night?"

"Good as gold" she grinned "Actually Harry, I've got some good news. I'm just about to take Emma off her ventilator."

Harry beamed with delight "Oh that's fantastic!" then another amazing thought came into his head "Does that mean I can finally hold her?"

Sarah beamed "Yes it does…although I thought you might like to wait for Hermione first?"

"No there's no need, it'll be a bigger surprise for Hermione to see Emma without the ventilator."

Sarah chucked "On your own head be it Harry."

Harry laughed too and then Sarah took Emma off the ventilator.

At first Emma's breathing took a few seconds to even itself out but almost instantly she was breathing effortlessly on her own.

"She's doing it!" Harry said overjoyed "Oh Sarah, thank-you."

Sarah chuckled "No need to thank me Harry, Emma did all the work" she smiled "Would you like to hold your daughter now?"

"More than anything" Harry said excitedly, he leant into her hospital perspex cot carefully and lifted Emma carefully into his arms.

Instant tears sprung into Harry's emerald eyes. He was holding his baby girl for the first time in nearly three weeks since she had been born.

"Oh hello you…my beautiful Emma" he rocked her gently and kissed her forehead.

Sarah smiled brightly "I'll leave you to it; you can take her anywhere round the Maternity ward, just not outside. Any problems just come and fine me, I'll be in my office."

"Okay, thank-you Sarah."

Hermione came into the hospital thirty minutes after Harry had left for the hospital himself. She was in a very good mood as they had all agreed that they were going to go shopping for Christmas decorations tomorrow.

The good mood did not last long though, as panic filled her after she went into the room where Emma always was, to discover her perspex cot to be empty. Both Emma and Harry nowhere to be seen.

Hermione's eyes showed alarm and she rushed out of the room and found a nurse in the corridor "Where is she, where is my baby? Emma Potter?"

Hermione took the nurse into the room and showed her the empty cot "Where is she? Please, what's happened to her?"

"Hermione, Hermione, shhh, it's alright, she's here" Harry said as he came into the room after he had heard her shouting from just around the corner of the corridor.

Hermione turned around instantly and put a hand to her mouth.

Harry was beaming with such delight as he stood there holding their baby girl in his arms.

"I'll leave you to it" the nurse said with a smile and left the room.

"Harry? She's… she's…"

Harry walked over to Hermione whilst continuing to smile "Sarah took her off the ventilator half an hour ago, I'm sorry I just could not wait to hold her."

Hermione was hardly paying any attention, and was just gazing down at Emma in his arms.

"Do you want to hold our daughter?" Harry said with a smile.

Hermione nodded whilst saying nothing. Harry gently handed Emma over to Hermione who held her like she was indeed a china doll.

"Hello Emma…mummy's here, yes I am" she kissed her forehead gently and cried happy tears "It's all going to be alright … me and daddy are here."

Hermione looked up at Harry "She's going to be okay?"

Harry beamed and kissed Hermione's forehead "She's a 'Potter' of course she is going to be okay." He gazed down and stroked Emma's cheek "She's our little fighter."

Hermione leant into Harry as she continued to cuddle their baby girl who was falling back to sleep in her arms.

The news of Emma coming off the ventilator and Harry and Hermione holding her for the first time, reached the rest of the family like wildfire. Over the next few days, the rest of the family took it in turns every day to come and visit, so there were different people there to see the baby and to hold her each day.

Emma stayed in hospital for another week after she had been taken off the ventilator, and then she was allowed to go home on December 4th, causing much excitement from everyone who would forever be part of her life.

...

_A/N: I hope that was ok, and that it didnt make anyone upset. I've read some fanfics that deal with this sort of issue and i wanted to do my own version of it. I hope it is alright, i wouldnt have wished this on anyone and wrote it with the upmost respect. I could never have let these two characters lose a child, it will always be a happy ending. As it should be. You'll be very pleased to hear that the next two chapters are much more light-hearted - especially the next one, which i loved writing :)_

_Also please let me know if i should put the rating for this story up because of these previous two chapters? i'm unsure so i need your opinions :) thanks guys xx_


	31. A Day to Remember

**Chapter Thirty One - A Day To Remember**

"Grandma and Grandad are here, Lily!" Harry called to his daughter, from the hallway.

"Coming!" the birthday girl replied back as she came out of the kitchen to greet her grandparents who had come in through the front door.

"Harry Birthday, Lily sweetheart!" Joanna said as both she and David gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug "here are your presents" and Joanna handed Lily a pink birthday bag with a few gifts wrapped delicately inside.

"Thank-you!" Lily responded all too happily.

It was now into summer and today was Lily Potter's tenth birthday, and everyone was coming over (including all of the Weasley's and Lupin family, both kids and adults alike) to the Potter household for a birthday barbeque, summer swimming party all rolled into one, complete with a sleepover that night for the kids in the back-garden in a big wizarding tent, which would be set up later. It was going to be pure mayhem, but it had been Harry's idea and Lily had been beyond excitement about her birthday party, and she had not stopped talking about it since Easter.

Harry led his father-in-law and mother-in-law into the living-room, with Lily talking animatedly with her grandparents, before James (who was now seven years old) and Daniel (who was four) came running indoors from outside.

"Grandma, Grandad!" they said happily and got big hugs from David and Joanna.

Hermione then came into the room, having been upstairs with Emma, she was holding one of Emma's little hands as they both came in to join the family.

"And here's my other favourite grand-daughter!" David said with delight, and Emma (who was 2 years and 8 months old) rushed into his arms after David had crouched down to her level, and he picked her up and bounced her in his arms. Hermione kissed both of her parents on the cheek.

"So are we the first ones here?" Joanna asked Harry and Hermione.

Harry laughed "Yep you're the first, but everyone else should be here any second."

And within fifteen minutes, all of the guests had arrived. As each arrived; Lily had opened her many presents, majority of them being books. Harry and Hermione managed to gather every single person outside onto the decking area and they stood together to talk to them all, with Lily next to them.

"Hey everyone, so great you could all make it here to celebrate Lily's tenth birthday" Harry said as he and Hermione beamed at their eldest daughter who blushed at all the attention "and as the weather is so sunny and hot, we've got a lot planned for today! It's going to be madness!" the adults laughed. "Okay all the grown-ups we've got quidditch going on later if any of you are up for a game. There is some food in the dining room and kitchen, but myself and David will be firing up the barbeque later. There's alcohol and a lot of soft drinks in the kitchen also. But kids!" he turned to all thirteen of them "today it's all about you lot, so the pool is ready for you guys to go swimming, we're going to have the sprinklers on down the end of the garden, you can play inside the house, or in the garden its up to you. There will be loads of party games going on, and if any of you guys" he turned briefly back to the adults "want to join in with any of this, then you are more than welcome to."

Ron, Fred and George all gave high fives and looked very excited.

"Any problems at all, or kids if you want to ask us something then myself and Auntie Hermione" he smiled at his wife dotingly "will be more than happy to help, so let's get the party started then shall we?"

There was cheers and applause from everyone.

"Auntie Hermione!" Artie said loudly, followed by Ella, Matthew, Teddy and James "Can we go swimming now?"

"Yeah course you can, darlings!" Hermione said brightly "You need to go upstairs and get changed first though."

"We have our swimming stuff on underneath our clothes" Teddy told her.

Hermione laughed but looked impressed "Well done, that was a good idea! Yeah you can go down, just hang on one second…Harry!" Hermione called to her husband who had moved a few feet away to talk to David. Harry looked over to her instantly. "Do you want to watch the kids in the swimming pool?"

"We can if you like?" Fred interrupted as he came over with Angelina and Katie, "we're going to join in the fun too."

Harry and Hermione laughed "Yeah that would be great, thanks guys."

"Brilliant!" George said as he came over too "Right kids, on my count of three, whoever is last to reach the pool has to be thrown in! …. At the shallow end" he added as he saw Hermione raise her eyebrows at him.

"One, two, three, go!" and most of the kids along with Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, Ron and Tonks, all ran down the garden heading towards the outdoor heated swimming pool.

Hermione looking on with a laugh.

"Miney!" Helen (Charlie and Elena's daughter) said as she rushed over to her.

"Hello, Helen sweetheart!" Hermione picked her up happily "Look at you! You've gotten bigger since I last saw you" she tickled Helen who giggled.

"Kitty!" Helen responded as she saw Maize walk out onto the patio.

"Yeah it's Maize" Hermione told the three year old who she put back down onto her feet and crouched down next to her "Maize, Maize, come here, come here kitty" and Maize came over (being a very friendly cat it was easy) Hermione began to stroke the cat "Helen, do you want to stroke Maize?"

Helen reacted by starting to stroke the cat "that's it sweetheart, do it gently" Hermione encouraged her and smiled "Good girl. See, she likes you."

Helen giggled "Cute kitty!"

Harry had by this point put some music on, but it was not too loud. The music could be heard both inside and outside of the house, and was a combination of both muggle, and wizarding, party songs. Mr and Mrs Weasley were sitting at one of the many patio tables and chairs on the decking, talking with Hagrid and Lupin. Whilst Harry was standing by the open French doors that lead into the kitchen, chatting with Elena and Charlie (who was now holding Helen).

"Mum!" Lily said excitedly as she rushed over to Hermione "Look what Uncle Hagrid gave me" she showed her two thick books. The first one was all about every magical creature that there was to be found in the wizarding world, the second was an updated version of Hogwarts: A History.

Hermione smiled to herself '_Hagrid remembered.'_

"That's great sweetie, did you say thank-you?"

"She certainly did" Hagrid said as he came over to the mother and daughter, having heard their conversation "Very polite young lady, is Lily."

Hermione grinned, "How are you Hagrid, you keeping well?"

"Oh I'm fine thank-you Hermione, I'm just very happy to be 'ere. I still can't believe this little munchkin is now ten years old, she'll be in Hogwarts soon" he ruffled Lily's hair and she giggled.

Hermione beamed "I know, I can't believe it myself sometimes."

"You and Harry are very lucky to have eachother, and four wonderful children, Hermione. They are a credit to you both."

"Thank-you Hagrid, that is so sweet!"

"You're all grown up now, not so mischievous anymore" he said with a nostalgic smile.

"Oh I don't know about that" Hermione laughed "Ron still can be at times."

"You got that right!" Luna said as she walked passed them to go indoors and Hermione chuckled.

"Emma!" Lily called happily as she saw her little sister rush up to her and she picked her up.

"Hello little Emma wemma" Hagrid cooed to her and Emma smiled up at him, which was remarkable considering all three of the other Potter kids had cried the first few times they had laid eyes on Hagrid, due to his gigantic size.

"Emma's behaving herself today, mum" Lily commented.

Hermione laughed "She sure is, mind you she's a good girl, you were much more of a handful when you were Emma's age."

"I was not!" Lily protested but grinned at the thought "anyway, I bet I was not as bad as James."

"Oh don't even get me started on your brother; he's like a miniature version of your father, always getting into trouble."

"Just wait till he gets to Hogwarts, Hermione" Hagrid commented "goodness knows how much trouble he will get into."

Hermione shook her head "I know, I'm going to have to have a long talk with him about that, and to Daniel too." Lily just giggled at this very suggestion.

Hagrid left not long later, as he had a long journey back to Hogwarts.

Harry was enjoying the party immensely; he had gone down to the swimming pool to check on the kids, and everyone else, to find they were all having a fantastic time. The kids were adoring being with Fred and George (as per usual) as the twins were teaching the kids how to play water quidditch and just generally mucking about.

"Dad!" James cried cheerfully as he swam to the side of the pool to talk to him "Are you coming in the pool with us?"

"I will in a bit James, just need to sort some things out at the house first, then I promise I'll come in."

As Harry began to move away from the pool to head back up to join everyone else at the house, he heard the sound of something that distinctly reminded him of the sprinklers. Before Harry could think about it any further, water suddenly started spraying over him, drenching his clothes.

It _was_ the sprinklers.

All the kids were laughing their heads off, as were the adults in the pool.

"Right, come on who did this, you're in very big trouble whoever you are!" Harry called, not really sounding that annoyed.

Lily (who was now in her pink bather, but yet to have got wet) walked down from the patio, where everyone was looking and grinning, cheeky grin plastered all over her face "Get a bit wet did you, daddy?"

Harry knew instantly that it had been her.

"Birthday girl or not, you are in big trouble missy!" he grinned and ran out of the spray of the sprinklers and tried to catch Lily, she was running from her father laughing her head off, as Harry chased her around the garden.

Harry eventually managed to catch her and pick her up "Gotcha!" he rushed her into the sprinklers and got her very wet, swinging her around gleefully in the water, and making her laugh. Hermione was watching on with delight at seeing Harry having such fun with the children.

"Right, birthday girl, you are now going in that pool whether you like it or not" Lily giggling the whole time her dad said this.

Harry stood by the edge of the pool and chucked her in; Lily came to the surface laughing hysterically, Harry grinning on the edge.

What Harry did not notice, however, was that Hermione, David and Lupin had crept up behind him and altogether the three of them pushed Harry in. All of them laughing heartedly.

"Nice one guys!" Fred and George said in unison as Harry broke the surface of the water, raising his eyebrows at the three of them, particularly Hermione.

"That was uncalled for!" he pointed at them but could not help a smile appear on his face. Hermione, Lupin and David rushed off, in fear of getting pushed in themselves.

After a few hours, most of the kids had got out of the pool and were now having water balloon fights in amongst the sprinklers. Harry and Ron had magically made over three hundred water balloons within ten minutes, thanks to their wands.

"Right you guys!" Ron shouted to them all "Who is up for a proper water fight. Boys versus the girls?!"

"Oh i'm definitely up for that!" Tonks said all too happily.

"As am I!" said Hermione, who was now in her blue bather, but with a white top covering her also. Hermione quickly passed Emma over to Joanna before coming to join the group that quickly congregated together.

A girls team consisting of; Hermione, Tonks, Ginny, Elena, Angelina, Katie, Fleur, Lily and Victoire on the girls team. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Neville, Teddy and James fronted the boy's team.

The other adults and kids were watching from the patio, whilst having something to drink. Some of the kids were just sitting on the ground near the designated soaking area, but not too close that they'd get hit by the water balloons.

"Okay, three, two, one, go!" Luna shouted and the battle commenced.

At first the boys had a much stronger advantage. However that all changed as the boys ran out of water balloons too fast, and as the girls had used theirs sparingly and wisely (with proper tactics they had discussed before hand) they launched a massive water balloon attack on the boys. The strategic targeting from the girls was too much for the boys, causing many of them to surrender. Leaving the girls victorious! The girls gave eachother hugs and high fives as they cheered and celebrated their win, before directly rubbing it in the guy's faces.

"Yes! Woo yeah! We won! We won!" Hermione said in a sing song voice to Harry as she came over to help him up from where he had been sitting on the wet grass.

"Yeah, yeah rub it in. We just let you girls win."

"If that's what you like to believe, Harry" Hermione kissed his cheek and grinned. Before taking the water repellent charm off his glasses for him.

It was nearly 4:00pm and no one was left in the pool, the adults had magically dried their clothes and hair within seconds and got changed again.

"Kids!" Harry called "do you want to get dry now, and we can play some party games before having some food?"

"Yeah!" they all replied.

"Okay well come to us and we'll use magic to dry you, then you can all get dressed."

The kids came over and Harry, Hermione, Luna, Lupin and Mrs. Weasley dried the kids, each casting a spell on each of the kids in turn, which made them stone dry. This was soon followed by thundering sounds of kid's feet running up and down the staircase inside, as they went to get changed out of their swimming things and into dry everyday clothes.

Once the last of them were changed, Hermione and Ginny began the 'Pin the tale on the hippogriff' game. James excelled the most at this (but Lily was adamant that he had cheated). This was soon followed by a game of musical chairs, won by Teddy.

Harry came into the living-room as the kids were helping move the chairs away. He touched Hermione's arm gently as he said "Me and your dad are going to start the barbeque up now."

"Alright, thanks Harry" she grinned "D'ya hear that kids, Uncle Harry is just going to start the barbeque up!" the kids all gave a cheer of happiness and Harry grinned as he left Hermione, Elena and Lupin to continue with the games.

"Right kids, who's up for a game of Musical Statues?" Lupin said to them. They all gave cries of "Me! Me! Me!" as their hands shot in the air.

"Can we play too?" Ron asked as himself, Fred and George were sitting on the sofas in the same room, having watched the previous game.

Hermione laughed "Only if the kids agree. So what do you reckon kids? Shall we let the grown-ups play?" the kids gladly let them join in and within seconds Tonks, Angelina, Katie and Ginny also came to play.

Elena was in charge of starting and stopping the CD player and Hermione and Lupin were in charge of judging who was picked to be out of the game every time Elena stopped the music.

The first time Elena halted the music; everyone stopped dancing and without needing to confer with eachother about who had not stopped quick enough, Lupin and Hermione said in unison.

"Ron!"

The kids laughed their heads off as did Fred and George.

"Oh come on Hermione!" Ron said in annoyance as he went to sit on the armchair. Hermione just giggled "Alright Elena, play on" and the game continued. With it eventually being won by Victoire.

"Alright guys, barbeque food is ready!" Harry called to them, as he came back in the room a minute or so after the game had finished.

"Yay!" was the broad response from all the kids, and there was a stampede of little feet as they all headed back outside. The kids each got their food and ate it outside, most of them did not sit at the tables (as advised by their parents) but they all sat together on the grass that was still dry.

"It's all going alright isn't it?" Hermione said with a bright smile as she came up to Harry in the currently empty kitchen half an hour or so later.

Harry grinned back at her "It is, it's going brilliantly, the kids are loving it!"

Hermione giggled and gave Harry a hug.

"Hey what was that for?" Harry asked, perplexed as she let go of him.

"I just love you that's all" she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Love you too" Harry replied and they kissed again.

"Ewww, you're kissing a girl!" Artie and Teddy said in complete unison as they had come back inside to get some pumpkin juice.

Harry and Hermione broke apart and Hermione laughed.

"Don't like kissing girls then do you, boys?" Harry wondered with an amused expression.

"No way! Girls have lurgies!" Artie told them.

Hermione just laughed again and Harry had to stop himself from doing the same as he said, "You'll feel different when you get older, boys."

"No we won't!" Teddy assured them both before they grabbed their drinks and rushed back outside.

Hermione was still laughing as she shook her head momentarily "Anyway, I'm going to light the candles on Lily's birthday cake now, so Harry can you make sure everyone is together by the main table outside?"

"Sure, love" Harry kissed her cheek and left Hermione to light the candles.

"Everyone, can you gather by the table please, it's birthday cake time! Lily can you come and stand by me, sweetheart?" Lily happily came to stand next to her father.

Harry picked Emma up, balancing her on his hip so she would be able to see what was going on. Daniel was being held by his grandad who was standing very close by to Harry and Lily, as was Joanna.

Hermione then brought the cake outside with her, candles lit, and started singing the traditional 'Happy Birthday' song, with everyone joining in as Hermione put the pink coloured cake down in front of the birthday girl.

Lily made a silent wish and blew out the candles in one go, everyone clapped and David shouted "Hip hip" three times with "hooray" in response each time.

"Can we have some cake now, Auntie Hermione?" Ella (Ron and Luna's youngest child, and only daughter) asked her.

"Yeah, just let me go inside and cut it first, and then you can all have a piece."

After all the kids had stayed still long enough to eat their piece of cake, have a drink and a quick break, they were soon all full of energy again.

"Uncle Harry!" Megan and Natalie said as they came up to him (they were George and Katie's twin six year old girls) "can we play some more party games?"

"If you want to girls" he smiled to them as he picked up Daniel who had been hugging Harry's legs to get attention "do you want to play musical bumps?"

"Yeah! But can Uncle Ron not play this time, he is not very good."

Harry laughed "I won't tell him you said that, Megan" and the two girls giggled.

The game of Musical Bumps was played (this time outside) and surprisingly, Natalie won, as she had never been good at the game in the past. This was soon followed by a game of Pass the Parcel, and Matthew won the game, with the prize being some chocolate frogs.

As this had been going on, two teams for the quidditch match had been assembled by the adults.

"Quidditch match starts at 7:00pm, kids! So you have ten minutes to go and find a good place to sit and watch" Harry told them all happily. All the kids, but the boys in particular, got very excited and went to ask some of the adults who was going to be on which team.

The adults had decided to play a five on five Quidditch match with Harry being captain of team one consisting of himself, Katie, Tonks, Fred and Charlie, and Ron was captain of the other team which included himself, Angelina, Ginny, George and Bill. The game was played without the beaters as no one else had fancied playing, but everyone else, including all the kids, watched enthusiastically.

Mr. Weasley and Lupin were commentating, much to everyone else's amusement, as Mr. Weasley could not recognise who had the quaffle half the time, so after a while Lupin was more or less put in charge of the entire match commentary.

"Wow! Harry's good isn't he?" Joanna said in admiration, as she cuddled Daniel in her arms.

Hermione grinned "He has always been amazing at quidditch. And he loves teaching the kids how to play."

"Dad is a great teacher" James confirmed as he was sitting between his mum and grandad.

"Looks so much fun, just flying around on a broom" David said in awe, as he always was when he watched quidditch being played, whilst bouncing Emma momentarily on his knee "but it also looks very dangerous!"

"It _can_ be very dangerous" Hermione verified "that's why I never play, plus someone has to look after this lot" she smiled at the four kids.

Lily, who was sitting between her mum and grandmother, gave a laugh as she heard Mrs. Weasley tell off Mr. Weasley for messing up the commentary, as he came to sit down with the group. This made Hermione giggle too and she briefly cuddled her eldest daughter.

After over an hour of playing and even though Harry managed to catch the snitch (literally milliseconds ahead of Ginny) his team still lost by thirty points, making Ron's team the winner. Something Ron would not stop going on about afterwards.

"Oh come on, face it, you lost fair and square" Ron said as he ruffled Harry's hair and almost skipped off to see Luna.

Hermione came up to Harry with a sympathetic smile "Never mind, sweetheart" she kissed his cheek "well done for catching the snitch though!"

"Dad! how did you catch that snitch so fast?" Lily said with admiration in her eyes, as she came running up to him and got a tight hug from her dad.

"Experience, sweetheart" Harry kissed the top of her head "anyway, we got some more of your birthday to celebrate" he beamed at his oldest daughter.

As everyone again dispersed around the Potter house and the garden, talking about the quidditch match mainly, Hermione came back outside from settling Daniel and Emma down to sleep for the night, to find Bill approaching her with Victoire, Matthew and Ella.

"Hey Hermione, the kids are alright to go on the trampoline, aren't they?"

Hermione smiled "Yeah course they can."

"What do you say to your Auntie Hermione?" Bill said to the kids.

All three replied in unison "Thank-you!"

"You're very welcome sweethearts" Hermione replied with a bright grin.

"Hermione!" Ron said as he came over to her "When I wanted to go on the trampoline a minute ago, you wouldn't let me?"

Ginny and Elena who were standing very near them, both giggled, as did Hermione "Well it's technically meant for the kids, Ron, not the adults. But I suppose you can go on it later, if you are that desperate."

"Thank-you!" Ron said cheerfully and rushed off.

Hermione just chuckled and rolled her eyes, as she started a conversation with Ginny, Elena and Fleur who then joined them.

A while later …

"Hermione, I'm going to start setting the tent up with Mr. Weasley in thirty minutes" Harry said to her "will be getting dark before long."

"Okay, yeah that's a good idea. I'm just going to find Luna a minute."

Hermione found Luna in the living-room, playing with Christopher (Fred and Angelina's son who would be turning two next month).

"Hey Luna, where's Ella, I couldn't see her outside?"

"Boo!" Ella said as she jumped out from behind the armchair.

Hermione gave a gasp in shock "Oh there you are! You cheeky little monkey!" Ella came over and hugged Hermione before looking at Hermione guiltily.

"Auntie Hermione, I might have done something bad… I was stroking Maize in her cat basket and I woke her up, I didn't mean too!" she said innocently.

"Oh that's alright sweetheart" Hermione gave her a reassuring smile "you aren't in any trouble." Ella, who was the spitting image of Luna including her gorgeous blonde hair, still looked worried though "Aww come here Ella" Hermione cuddled the five year old girl "you're a good girl, darling, don't worry about it." Hermione brought her out of the hug.

Harry and Mr. Weasley managed to very easily construct the large wizarding tent with the help from magic. Lily, James, Teddy, Victoire, Artie, Matthew, Ella, Megan and Natalie, were the ones to be sharing the large wizarding tent complete with a bathroom. The five girls were to sleep in one half, and the four boys in the other half. They had each got sleeping bags and each brought their overnight things in a small bag including a toothbrush, toothpaste and pyjamas.

Everyone else left that evening at 9:30pm, having thanked Harry and Hermione for putting on such a fantastic party. The only kids not to be sleeping in the tent were Helen, Christopher and of course Daniel and Emma, as all four children were too young.

Harry and Hermione were the only adults in the house now, and there were in total (including Daniel and Emma) eleven kids in their care that night.

"Okay kids, can we have your attention for a minute" Hermione said to them confidently, yet calmly, as they were all sat in the living-room "you can all go and change into your pyjamas" she grinned "but if you are going upstairs to change, _please_, do not scream or shout because Daniel and Emma are asleep upstairs, do you understand?"

"Yes" "Okay" and "Yes Auntie Hermione" were the responses from the kids.

"Alright, off you go!" she said with a bright smile.

"You're _so_ good at this Hermione, d'ya know that?" Harry complimented to her, once all the kids had left the room.

"Just doing what I need to do" Hermione grinned, and sat down on a sofa waiting for them all to return. They all did within ten minutes, all sitting on either the floor or the sofas.

"Okay, just some basic rules me and Uncle Harry would like you to follow, kids. Okay, number one: No screaming or shouting if you come in the house at any time, particularly if you are upstairs. Alright? Number two; I'm sure this won't happen, but there is to be no fighting, arguing or hurting anyone, if that happens I will call your parents and that person or anyone involved, will have to go home, okay? Number Three: don't wreck or break anything in the house and under NO circumstances do you go near the swimming pool, quidditch pitch, or leave out of the front of the house. And finally" she said in a much lighter tone of voice "if you have _any_ problems at all or something happens or you just need to talk to somebody, just please come and see me or Uncle Harry, okay?"

The kids were nodding and replying optimistically.

"Good, right, now that's all sorted, let's find some snacks for you to eat in the tent then shall we?" Hermione suggested eagerly.

"Yeah!" the kids said excitedly before they all dashed into the kitchen.

The kids did take out the usual sweets and biscuits but Hermione made sure fruit and healthy things were taken out there too (not that they were likely to be eaten) and there was to be no fizzy drinks, just water or pumpkin juice.

"Okay kids you get yourself settled and sorted, and me and Auntie Hermione will go and put our pyjamas on too, and come and sit with you for a bit, yeah?"

Harry and Hermione walked back to the house, hand in hand, and Hermione got herself dressed in pink pyjamas with hearts on. Harry meanwhile was wearing black pyjama bottoms and a dark green t-shirt (Hermione loved it as it matched his eyes) and Hermione carried a baby monitor which would pick up if Emma cried (which was not likely as both she and Daniel had been sleeping right through the night for ages) but she took it just in case.

The two adults came into the central area of the tent where the kids were sitting, just talking and snacking on the food, and the kids instantly sat down around Harry and Hermione.

Both of them talked to the kids, played shadow puppets on the walls of the tent by using the light from their wands and torches, and both of them were telling the kids stories, and Harry even attempted scary ones but that did not go down too well with some of the girls.

Ella especially, being the youngest of the nine children in the group, at age five. She continued to cuddle up to Hermione who had an arm around the little girl who she felt a lot of affection for. Ella eventually falling asleep in her favourite Auntie's arms.

"Lily, would you mind if Ella slept in your room? I think its best she slept indoors with us, and you all don't have to worry about disturbing her then."

Lily smiled "Yeah that's okay, I don't mind."

Hermione got up carefully¸ carrying Ella in her arms gently, everyone watching her leave the tent before Harry continued on with his story.

Hermione got in through the back door and Ella stirred "Mummy?"

"No its Auntie Hermione, sweetheart" Hermione smiled at her god-daughter "I'm going to put you in Lily's room, okay?"

"Okay" Ella clung to Hermione tighter as Hermione continued up the stairs and into Lily's room, placing the little girl gently in the bed, tucking her in.

"There we go darling, you'll be all nice and warm and cosy in here, if you need me or Uncle Harry tonight we'll be in the room directly opposite."

"Thank-you" Ella smiled brightly before sitting up in bed "Auntie Hermione?"

"Yes Ella?"

"I love you" she reached her arms out for a hug. Hermione was slightly taken aback but smiled so strongly at hearing those precious words, she instantly reached in and hugged the little girl.

"Aww Ella! I love you too sweetheart, I love you very much darling."

As Ella let go she lay back down and closed her eyes, Hermione knelt down and brushed some of Ella's beautiful blonde hair from her face before kissing the top of her head "Sweet dreams darling."

Hermione left the room, closing the door behind her, she went to check on Daniel and Emma who were still fast asleep before heading back outside and opened the tent flap to find everyone in stitches of laughter.

Hermione grinned brightly "Having fun everyone?!"

"Yeah!" they all replied excitedly.

Harry got over his laughter before announcing "Right me and Auntie Hermione are going to bed now."

"Awww!" the kids replied in unison "but we want to hear more of your stories, Uncle Harry!" Matthew piped up, many nodding in agreement.

"Sorry kids" Harry said, apologetically "we have to get some sleep, and I think you all should aswell" the kids just moaned, which caused Harry to smile to himself.

"Now remember" Hermione interjected "If any of you have any problems come and see us, okay? And either me or Uncle Harry will come and check you're alright some time during the night, okay?"

"Okay, thanks mum, dad!" Lily said happily.

Other "thank-you's" ensued from the others.

"You're welcome sweethearts; we'll see you bright and early in the morning!" Hermione said with a smile before she and Harry left the tent, happy knowing they were all content.

"This has been such a brilliant day! I've had so much fun" Hermione said delightedly as she and Harry got straight into bed a few minutes later "And the day was topped off when I put Ella to bed and she told me she loved me."

Harry smiled fondly "Bless her. Ella is such a sweet little girl, definitely takes after Luna."

Hermione cuddled up to Harry and they fell silent for a matter of seconds, before Harry ended the absence of speech "I can't believe our little Lily is now ten years old!" Harry said in almost disbelief "time goes so quickly."

Hermione smiled fondly "Yeah it does…can't believe Teddy and Victoire will be going off to Hogwarts this September, then it will be Lily and Artie the following year after that."

"That's going to be a hard day, seeing Lily go off to Hogwarts and not being able to see her on a daily basis."

"I know how you feel Harry; I'm not looking forward to that day either. But Lily will do great and she'll be fine. We've got a whole year ahead before we get to that."

Harry grinned and nodded "Yep and in the meantime, we've got a toddler and a four year old asleep in their rooms, our god-daughter asleep in Lily's room, and eight kids asleep in our back-garden."

Hermione laughed "I bet they are having loads of fun out there in the tent. It's a shame we don't have fun like that anymore…" Hermione laughed as she thought about what she said "Now I _know_ I'm getting old."

Harry raised his eyebrows and held back a laugh "Hermione you're twenty nine, that's not old!"

"I'll be thirty in three months! That makes me old!" she looked slightly saddened "I just want to be young and have fun again."

"Well" said Harry as he moved suggestively closer to Hermione "I can think of one fun activity we can do, which is much better than sleeping in any tent."

Hermione giggled "Oh really Mr. Potter, do tell me more?"

"How about I show you instead?" Harry said mischievously with Hermione grinning back before they began kissing with a passion.

Luckily, there were no problems at all that night, including the potential risk of any of the nine kids walking in on Harry and Hermione doing something that kid's should not be allowed to see at such a tender age.

Harry had checked on Emma, Daniel and Ella before heading downstairs and out into the back garden at around 3am to check all was okay. Sure enough he found all the children to be fast asleep.

Although a lot of pillows were strewn over the main part of the tent out in the garden. '_They must have had a pillow fight' _Harry thought to himself and smiled at the very thought. He headed back to bed, satisfied that all was well.

Hermione came down at 8:15am (after Emma had woken her and Harry up ten minutes previously) already fully dressed, to awaken the eight children in the tent.

"Wakey, wakey, rise and shine!" Hermione said chirpily before she called out to each of the kids in turn.

Sure enough within minutes all eight of them, reluctantly, got up and headed inside the house where Harry, who was also fully dressed, was almost finished cooking them all breakfast, with Ella already sitting at the table.

"Did you guys have a pillow fight by any chance last night?" Harry wondered with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah!" James replied enthusiastically "Was good fun!"

"Uncle Harry, James started it!" Victoire announced.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at her eldest son, who in turn apologised and continued to eat his bacon and eggs.

Whilst Harry laughed to himself thinking _'That's my boy'_.

As the parents came to pick up their children at around 11:00am, all the kids gave both Harry and Hermione big hugs and said thank-you many times.

"I love being at Uncle Harry and Auntie Hermione's house!" Artie said to his mum and dad, with Matthew and Ella agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Yeah I love it here!" Matthew added.

"And me!" Ella replied gleefully as she almost bounced on the balls of her feet.

"You're welcome anytime guys, you know that" Harry said joyfully as himself, Hermione, Lily, James, Daniel and Emma waved goodbye to the last of Lily's party guests. The Potter house was at last, now filled, with just Potter's.

_A/N: Final Chapter up next guys! _


	32. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE **

**Chapter Thirty Two**

As the months and years continued, not much changed in the Potter household. The kids got older and much cheekier, more daring and intelligent. Harry and Hermione, but particularly Harry, were astonished by how clever they all were. With regards to both muggle schoolwork and starting to learn how to cope with their magic abilities.

Emma was without a doubt the cleverest of all four Potter children. She could walk by six months old; she was speaking sentences by fourteen months. She even managed to potty train herself within three days. Emma was the absolute spitting image of Hermione in every aspect, apart from her hair which was blonde, but it was still curly. Emma had Hermione's chocolate brown eyes and she had a real desire to read books.

Emma developed into a stunning looking girl; however she was extremely shy and was only really talkative to her parents, her brothers and sister, aswell as the close family friends and her grandparents. She was especially close to her older sister, Lily.

There was around a seven year age gap between the two sisters, yet they were so incredibly close. Harry and Hermione would continually find Lily in her bedroom, with Emma sitting on the bed, and Lily would be brushing Emma's hair and putting it into plaits. They read books together, and read aloud to eachother. They played with their dolls house, dressed up in Hermione's clothes and messed about with the little make-up their mother owned, something Hermione was not too pleased about. The two sisters were also very creative, as together they created their own make believe stories and Lily would often read the stories (as Emma was too shy to do so) to their parent's, brother's and grand-parent's.

As Lily went off to Hogwarts, not long followed by James, Emma and Daniel became persistently upset at losing their older siblings and not seeing them everyday. It was gut wrenchingly painful for Harry and Hermione too.

Emma cried for weeks at missing her sister, who was like her best friend, and also her big brother who she looked up to immensely. Daniel and Emma became even closer during this time; they always had been because Daniel was hardly that much older than his younger sister, yet there were definite differences between their two personalities. They were total opposites as Daniel hardly had an interest in his studies and was very enthusiastic about his quidditch and muggle sports, just like his older brother James.

Lily had come to like quidditch a lot more, she did play family quidditch matches with her dad, brothers, the Weasley's and Lupin's family, but she preferred to stay on the ground and watch with her mother and sister. Completely the opposite to Emma who would never get on a broom, she was too scared, just like Hermione.

Hermione was continuing to write books for Hogwarts year groups, which was brilliant as Harry had now quit his job as Head Auror at the Ministry, and was currently working as Defence against the Dark Arts teacher in Hogwarts.

He was by far Hogwarts's favourite teacher, as Harry was so easy going and friendly, yet he got great homework and exam results from his students. This showed Harry that he must be doing something right.

The kids did poke fun at the fact that Harry was teaching from the very books his own wife had written, and the students found it even funnier when Harry was teaching his own children in the classrooms whilst using Hermione's books.

Harry found the funny side to this aswell, and did make jokes about it to his students. Harry was glad he could see his children everyday in school aswell, to check on how they were doing, mainly to clear Hermione's mind of any worry. This was extremely evident when all four of the kids had left for Hogwarts and Harry and Hermione found themselves to be on their own in the house.

The two of them were glad to hear that all four siblings were looking out for eachother during their time at Hogwarts. James and Daniel in particular were very protective of their baby sister Emma who was still very shy and insecure around people. The four Potter children had, expectantly, got some hassle and problems (as they were of course the children of the infamous Harry and Hermione Potter).

Harry was so glad to be a teacher at this time, as he could sort out a lot of the problems, and he was there to help out all four children, but in particular Emma, whenever they felt ostracised or lonely. Emma was always his special baby girl. Lily was very independent and was still a daddy's girl, yet Emma was still so vulnerable and nervous and she just wanted to be comforted by her father and mother. This just made Harry feel like she was still his precious little girl.

Lily had stayed on to do an eighth year in Hogwarts (which had never occurred in the school's history, until now) as she had passed all her NEWT exams with flying colours, and the other optional subjects that she had not taken for her NEWT's, she wanted to do too. So essentially Lily was taking every class at the highest level that was available in Hogwarts, which was just remarkable. This also gave Lily chance to spend more time with Emma as her younger sister was just starting her first year at Hogwarts. Lily was still Emma's best friend and their sisterly bond just kept on growing from strength to strength.

Harry and Hermione also had to deal with the issue of Lily, James, Daniel and Emma becoming moody teenagers and getting boyfriends and girlfriends for the first time. Harry was extremely protective over Lily and Emma; although after a while Hermione eventually persuaded him to not be so protective and to let the kids get on with their lives and to learn from their own mistakes.

Unsurprisingly, over the many years of all the kids in the Weasley, Potter and Lupin families spending so much time together, it did generate feelings between some of them as adolescence kicked in.

Victoire Weasley was dating Teddy Lupin in the later years of Hogwarts.

James Potter fell for Ron and Luna's only daughter, and youngest child, Ella. James was almost two years older than the Weasley girl but this did not bother them in the slightest. Unfortunately, their relationship did not last longer than three months. The two of them knew that it could no longer work, and they just continued to stay very good friends.

Remarkably, the biggest romance and most shocking, to come from the clan was between Lily Potter and Artie Weasley who were in the same year and same house (Gryffindor of course) together.

They had been the best of friends ever since they were little. And Harry and Hermione, and Ron and Luna for that matter, were beyond surprised at seeing their two children falling deeply for one another in their second year of Hogwarts. Lily and Artie continued to date for the remaining years of Hogwarts and became inseparable. Even when Artie left after doing his NEWT's and Lily continued to stay on for another year, they kept their relationship going by numerous visits and writing letters continually.

When Lily finally left Hogwarts after gaining high grades in all her exams, she returned home to Harry and Hermione, and Artie continued to stay with his parents, yet they still saw eachother on a daily basis.

James Potter was the lothario of Hogwarts and went out with numerous girls during his time in Hogwarts, but never seemed to commit long enough to any of his relationships. He went on to become a very successful seeker in Gryffindor (something Harry was extremely proud of) and even though his studies weren't to a standard as high as his older sister, he still did very well.

Daniel became Keeper for the Gryffindor team and was very good as he had very quick reflexes, and the two Potter brothers worked magically (pardon the pun) together on the quidditch pitch. Daniel's grades in school were not up to the benchmark set by his older siblings, as academics were not his strong point; he was much more interested in his quidditch.

The two Potter brothers always caused trouble in school; they were coming to match that of the Weasley twins. Fred and George had been influencing the two boys too much; and when Hermione found out she was not at all pleased, and did not send her son's cookies for a whole three months as a punishment.

Emma had a troubled time through her Hogwarts years; her only true friends were her sister, brothers, the Weasley kid's and Teddy. All her other friends did not stay friends for that long. Emma's studies and academic capabilities were beyond extraordinary, and she excelled at every single subject available. Professor McGonagall had been stunned by Lily's achievements, but was even more astounded by that of Emma's. Emma never failed a test and got full marks most of the time. Many students envied Emma because of this, which explained her lack of stable friendships with other people outside the close nit family group.

Emma was indeed a beautiful girl, her blonde hair turned a light brown by her mid teens and she attracted a lot of attention from the boys. She was the ultimate package; she had the brains _and_ the beauty. However, Emma was still insecure about her looks (like she had been all her life) and she was very sceptical about relationships. It was not until her 5th year that she opened up her heart to Christopher Weasley.

As the decades grew on, all four of the Potter children got married and had children of their own. Lily and Artie's marriage five years after Hogwarts, brought the Potter and Weasley families together properly for the first time. Three children followed within ten years of the marriage. Just sealing the link between the now joint large family.

Emma and Christopher married when they were thirty years old and had a daughter, Chloe. Lily became an extremely successful Healer in , finding cures for wizarding illnesses and curses (inspired by wanting to find an antidote to cure the spell that had caused her father's two month coma, nearly two decades previously).

Emma followed in her mother's footsteps and became a successful writer, but Emma steered away from academic books and divulged her writing talents into awe-inspiring fictional stories.

James became a successful Auror, just like his dad, and Daniel became a thriving keeper for various quidditch teams, the two brother's each married other people outside the Weasley family, and both lived contented lives with their spouses and each went on to have a son and a daughter.

As Harry and Hermione's lives progressed, their marriage became even stronger and the love they felt for eachother still burned brightly. They continued to be as they always were, and enjoyed eachother's company even more so as they grew older and as each year went by.

They had successfully raised four children who had now all left home, and were living their own lives. Yet Harry and Hermione continued to live in the same house, Potter's Place, but they were never short of company as they had eight grandchildren to fuss over. Harry and Hermione always thought that having grand-children would make them feel really old, but the two of them ultimately laughed it off, as they were both lucky enough to still be fit and healthy enough to do everything with them.

The four Potter children still came to Harry and Hermione for advice on a regular basis, and the two of them saw at least one of their children, everyday. They were still a close nit family. David and Joanna had now become great-grandparents and had retired from their dental practice and sold it on, thus allowing them to spend more time at Potter's Place. Something Harry and Hermione were only too happy to let them do.

Harry Potter's life was always a very hectic one. His job could be quite stressful at times, as he was still teaching very cheeky kids at well past the age of fifty. He had two beautiful daughters, two amazing sons and eight wonderful grand-children which kept him and Hermione busy all the time.

It definitely was difficult sometimes to juggle all that the world threw at him. However, none of this worried Harry in the slightest. Essentially because he knew that however hard life was, he always had Hermione to come home to.

Hermione would be there to comfort him, to listen, to love and be a tremendous support; even though she was the one who, admittedly, did the majority of the work of keeping everything going as it should be, without hardly any complaint.

Harry gave a chuckle to himself.

Some things never change, and do you know something?

They never did.

....................

There we have it, that's it, all done.

If you have stuck through this story from beginning to end then you are AMAZING! :) I know it probably dragged on a bit, but there you go lol

I'd give each and every one of you big hugs if i could for finishing the fic lol but you have my undying gratitude and love instead 3

THANK-YOU SO MUCH! :D and most importantly **PLEASE review** and let me know what you thought. I was never going to upload this fic, but i hope it was the right decision to change my mind. Thanks again, after all i do this all for you fanfic readers :) xxx


End file.
